Sins of The Father
by Paradoja el inquisidor
Summary: Jake Kamiya es es hombre a punto de ser padre junto a su esposa Rin, una nekomata. Pero un evento le cambiara vida y se esforzara para que los errores de su padre no lo afecten ni a su nueva familia. arco de la lamia dorada.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of the father

Hola, esta historia será una inspirada en la serie y universo de Monster musume, no saldrán los personajes de la serie orinal exceptuando a la agente Smith.

Si me falto algunas rasas del manga o del anime háganmelo saber para que se me ocurran nuevas historias.

Díganme sus críticas, para saber que estoy haciendo mal.

Capitulo 1

Hace muchos años se revelo al mundo la existencia de las extraespecies, se hiso una serie de tratados que permitía la interacción pacifica de estos con los humanos.

Hubo ciertas fricciones con los humanos y extraespecies en un principio, debido a los viejos rencores del pasado, las costumbres de algunas de estas y la ignorancia.

Con el tiempo estas se fueron suavizando, más que nada porque había especies que necesitaban de los humanos para reproducirse, como lamias y arpías por ejemplo, otros casos fueron porque algunas especies nacía la semilla del amor.

Hubo movimientos para abolir la prohibición de la interacción sexual entre diferentes especies y el matrimonio entre estas.

En algún lugar de Japón, una de las parejas que lucho por este derecho esta por empezar un nuevo día.

Los pájaros trinan, la luz de mañana entra por ventanas, incomodando al señor de la casa el cual se levanta estirándose, mostrando un cuerpo en plena forma, claramente es un humano rubio oscuro, de ojos café claro, con pinta de ser de ascendencia americana japonesa, el hombre en cuestión tenía muchas cicatrices de arañones en su espalda, se veían que son de mucho tiempo atrás, al salir completamente de la cama se denota que es alto, rasca el trasero por encima de sus boxers rojos.

El hombre en cuestión levanta las sabanas para despertar a su mujer, la cual era una nekotama de largos cabellos negros, las puntas de sus orejas y colas eran blancas, pero a diferencia de su pareja esta era bastante bajita en comparación de este, a lo mucho parece una niña de 12 o 13 años, pero eso no es lo más destacable, sino el hecho de esta está en un estado de embarazo muy avanzado, la nekotama se levanta rascándose por encima de su top, parecía que le costaba horrores despertarse. Esta instintivamente se levanta y va al baño.

-Encenderé la caldera, para que te bañes Rin.-

La fémina solo contesta balbuceos mientras se dirige a al baño.

Al cabo de un tiempo marido y mujer se preparan para desuñar, en el comedor de la casa ya limpios y despiertos después de un baño, en la mesa había pescado asado y muchos panquesitos con mermelada de fresa.

-Estos antojos terminaran con mi figura.-

Decía la señora de la casa mientras comia el pescado junto a los panquesitos, el hombre sonríe.

-Nunca dejas de salir a trotar por las mañanas y sigues la dieta después cumplir esos antojos. ¿De qué te quejas?-

La nekotama fija sus celestes ojos en su pareja, molesta le dice.

-¡Odio el pescado, Jake! ¡No lo tolero y me lo estoy comiendo!

Jake, trata de calmar a su mujer.

-Tranquila Rin, aun te falta un mes, se paciente.-

Rin se toca su vientre, mirando preocupada, el hecho de ser madre la asusta un poco.

Jake también lo está, es algo nuevo para el. Rin y Jake Kamiya son un matrimonio joven, llevan tres años de casados, ambos se conocieron hace 10 años, cuando Rin ere estudiante de intercambio cultural en la preparatoria.

Jake solía proteger a Rin del acoso de otras chicas, ya que esta es muy pequeña y de apariencia adorable, al cabo de un tiempo empezaron a salir, pero a escondidas porque Jake tenía lidiar con Kasumi, la familiar anfitrión de Rin, la cual la trataba como si fuera su hermana menor y la ley de extraespecies y sus prohibiciones.

Los dos salían a escondidas y las veces que querían tener intimidad, tenían que fingir que eran hermanos que estaban de viaje, más que nada por la estura de esta, mientras Rin escondía sus orejas y colas. Ellos con el tiempo se unieron a movimientos en pro del matrimonio y la abolición de la ley en contra del contacto sexual entre especies.

Cada quien termino sus respectivas y la prohibición termino unas pocas semanas del termino de sus carreras, al poco tiempo el matrimonio entre especies fue una realidad y ambos fueron de las primeras parejas en casarse, al fin podían amarse sin ocultarse y hacer sus vidas juntos, las familias de ambos no aprobaban su matrimonio, pero lo aceptaron, todos menos Kasumi, autoproclamada hermana mayor de Rin, la cual pego el grito en cielo al enterarse del embarazo de Rin.

Su vida sido bastante tranquila, Jake es un ingeniero mecánico, que trabaja en las fuerzas de autodefensa en la división de I&D, Rin por su parte es profesora de idiomas, ya que sabe cuatro lenguas aparte de la suya.

En si son una pareja bastante alegre, ya que se molestan mutuamente y al final de ríen de sus tonterías, también son una pareja sexualmente activa, especialmente en las noches de luna llena, ya que Rin entra celo cada vez que esto pasa, por eso las cicatrices en la espalda de Jake, de hecho la razón por la que van a ser padres, es que los dos se embriagaron en su aniversario, aparte ese día era noche de luna llena, eso sumado a los instintos de Rin y a al estado embriagues de ambos, no tomaron las debidas precauciones que normalmente suelen tener.

Cuando se percataron de la situcion, se lo tomaron tranquilamente, ya que fue error suyo, pese a estar muy asustados los decidieron dar lo mejor de ellos, en el transcurso del embarazo, Jake se la pasaba leyendo libros sobre paternidad y crianza infantil, esto fastidiaba al principio a Rin, pero se cuenta de que su esposo no quería cometer errores como padre.

Devuelta al presente los dos terminaron su desayuno, Jake lavaba los platos mientras le comentaba a su mujer que estaba checando en su pc portátil, artículos para bebe, para ser más precisos cunas.

-Rin… he estado pensando que deberíamos mudarnos a una casa más grande. Ya que vamos a tener un bebe pronto…-

Ella le contesta sin siquiera aparta su vista del monitor en tono serio.

-Ya te habías tardado. Pensé que nunca tocarías el tema. ¿Tienes algo en mente?-

-No aun, quisiera que me acompañaras a elegir algo, me gustaría que eligiéramos algo juntos.-

Rin parecía no encontrar algo que le gustase en línea, por lo que cerro la página y empezó a buscar en bienes raíces.

-Buscare alguna agencia, he iremos más tarde hoy o… iremos mañana?-

-Mmm. Creo que hoy, será mejor empezar pronto, por cierto Rin. ¿Ya elegiste un nombre? Si no mal recuerdo tendremos una niña.-

Jake acomoda los platos limpios mientras veía fijamente a su mujer, esta por su lado erizo sus colas, lo cual era un signo de tención en ella.

-No… la verdad no encuentro un nombre que me guste… maldita sea, no se cual nombre debería llevar nuestra hija.-

-¿No existe alguna tradición en tu familia para elegir nombre? Por qué en la mía no.-

-Para nada, cuando le pregunte a mis padres porque me pusieron Rin, mi madre dijo "por qué era lindo".-

El silencio no ere agradable, ellos no sabían que nombre ponerle a la bebe y el tiempo se acaba.

-Creo que deberíamos pedirle consejo a tus abuelos. Al fin y al cabo ellos son muy cultos.-

-Buena idea. ¿Pero por qué no le pides consejo a tus padres también?-

Rin frunció seño, demostrando que le desagradaba la idea, en eso el entendió el porqué de esa reacción.

-Lo olvidaba, tus padres son muy efusivos y sobreprotectores, sin olvidar a tus hermanos mayores.-

-¡NI INVOQUES A MIS HERMANOS!-

Grito la nekota erizando el pelo de su cuerpo.

-Es verdad, me olvidaba que eras la menor de tu familia, la niña de los ojos de tus padres. Ser la hermana menor apesta.-

En eso el teléfono suena, Jake lo toma escuchando una voz que le alegra bastante el momento.

-¡Abuela! Justo hace un rato estábamos acordándonos de ti y el abuelo…-

Jake guardo silencio mientras escuchaba a su abuela, la sonrisa alegre poco a poco se fue borrando, Rin miro preocupada a su marido, no era común que el tuviera ese tipo de reacciones, lo cual hace que se asuste.

-¿Jake?-

En eso el suelta el teléfono, su mujer lo mira preocupada, algo paso eso es seguro, se levanta de su ciento dirigiéndose hacia el. Ella mira como su esposo esta pálido y llorando.

-¿Jake que sucede?-

Pregunto asustada, en eso el le contesta con su voz entrecortada explicando lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Mi abuelo… ah muerto.-

Rin se llevó las manos a boca asustada, ella abraza a su marido para consolarlo.

Esa misma tarde en la casa de sus abuelos, la típica casa tradicional japonesa.

La casa estaba llena de mucha gente, gente a la que Rin reconoció a mucha gente, personas famosas del medio empresarial y económico, también estaba la familia de Jake, la cual estaba bastante triste, muchos le daban el pésame a Jake.

Esa misma tarde todos velaron las cenizas del abuelo, ya entrada la noche muchos de los presentes se retiraron, en eso la abuela de Jake aparece, una mujer más alta que la mujer japonés promedio, era extranjera, para ser más precisos norteamericana, su pelo era blanco y ondulado, sus ojos iguales a los Jake, pese a su edad era una señora bastante guapa, pese a su edad y la situación no le quitaban la hermosura.

La señora se acerca lentamente y abraza a su nieto, después de un rato no dijeron nada era comprensible. La señora mira a Rin y fija su mirada en su vientre, se inclina y lo acaricia muy dulcemente.

-¿Cuánto falta para que nazca mi primer bisnieto, Rin-chan?-

-Un mes Claire-sama.-

La señora sonríe muy feliz, luego se pone firme y acaricia la cabeza de Rin de la misma forma que acaricio su vientre.

-¿Sera un niño o niña?-

-Niña.-

-Es bueno saberlo… Rin-chan, Jake acompáñenme, tenemos que hablar.-

Los dos siguen a la anciana, a un lugar al que Jake no estado en mucho tiempo, el estudio de su abuelo, tan grande como lo recordaba, pero había algo raro había sillas, Jake se preguntaba que estaba pasando, en eso entra los dos tíos de Jake, los gemelos Takechi y Steve, los cuales son muy parecidos a Jake, solo que con el pelo negro, ambos solo se diferenciaban porque Takechi usaba gafas y Steve no, el hecho de que estén los dos juntos significaba algo grave, Takechi es abogado y Steve es fiscal y no cualquier abogado y fiscal, uno el mejor abogado del país y el otro el fiscal de la ciudad. Ambos llevaban una serie de documentos.

-Pueden pasar.-

Dijo Takechi en tono serio mientras entraban tres personas, la primera era mujer bastante guapa de cabello lacio negro, la segunda era una arpía, pero no cualquier arpía, esta era una arpía rapaz, más grande que la arpía promedio y más lista, sus plumas y cabello eran del color y la majestuosidad de un águila real, la última era una lamia, tan sensual como ella sola pero sus dorados ojos mostraban enojo e ira.

Jake y Rin no entendían que pasaba entonces Jake notaba que algo faltaba.

-¿Dónde está "el"?-

Dijo en tono molesto, lo que llamo notoriamente la atención de las tres féminas que acababan de entrar a la habitación.

-¿Se lo digo yo o se lo dices tu hermano?-

-Creo que se lo diré yo Takeshi, Mama ya tuvo mucho de este asunto, aparte yo se mejor los detalles.-

-Me parece lo correcto hermano.-

Steve se dirige a las féminas presentes pidiéndoles lo siguientes.

-Señoras, les pido amablemente que guarden silencio y escuchen atentamente lo que hablaremos con nuestro sobrino, ya que este asunto le concierne a el y la sacara de dudas respecto a este asunto.-

-Tío Steve… ¿Qué pasa?-

Steve toma aliento y se acomoda su corbata, se nota que esto va ser largo.

-Makoto, tu padre, mi hermano… fue asesinado por mi padre, tu abuelo.-

Jake está sorprendido, esta revelación fue bastante fuerte, Rin, que estaba al lado de su esposo estaba impactada, los dos estaban shock y las hembras restantes estaban bastantes sorprendidas, la señora Claire solo se muestra tristeza en su rostro.

-Se que no te duele la muerte de tu padre, de hecho lo odias porque te abandono a ti y a tu madre por otra mujer, lo que orillo al suicido de ella. ¿Por qué papa lo mato? Simple, Makoto pese ser un gran empresario, el tipo era alguien muy promiscuo, le gustaba las mujeres, como tu sabes nuestra familia tiene negocios en la industria hotelera, tecnología y musical, nuestra familia de hiso de una respetada reputación, pero los escándalos de las aventuras sexuales de tu padre estaban acabando con la reputación del negocio familiar, papa se hartó de esta situación, investigo a cada una de las mujeres estas y le horrorizo lo que encontró, cuando mama se enteró lloro, preguntándose en que se había equivocado. La gota que derramo el vaso fue que se enteró que tenía tres hijas con las señoras aquí presentes…-

En eso voltean Jale y Rin a las tres féminas, las cuales estaban serias por lo que escucharon.

-Papa se dirigió a la oficina de mi hermano, le dijo en el problema en el que se había metido, una cosa es tener una aventura con una mujer, pero otra muy distinta meterte con varias y no hacerse responsable de sus hijas, especialmente si son extraespecies, las leyes las sobreprotegen en estos casos… aff… Makoto le dijo que no se metiera en su vida, papa le respondió que el nunca le enseño hacer así, le educo para ser alguien responsable exigiendo que se responsabilizara con sus nietas, ambos iniciaron una pelea, pelea que papa gano, al fin y al cabo era campeón de karate en sus tiempos de estudiante. Pero era viejo y Makoto le gustaba coleccionar armas antiguas que adornaban su oficina. Makoto apuñalo en muchas ocasiones a papa, pero papa lo tomo del brazo y lo arrojo por la ventana, ese día me llamaron del trabajo y me informaron lo que paso, Makoto muerto por que fue arrojado del onceavo piso de la empresa y papa grave en el hospital por matarlo, cuando llegue le dije estaba en un buen lio, papa me dijo que le hablara a Takechi y que quería que fuera testigo de su última voluntad.-

Takechi saca una serie documentos y se los da a su hermano.

-Gracias hermano… Papa sabía que no iba a recuperarse y que tenía que arreglar las el mal que había hecho su hijo mayor, no permitiría dejar desamparadas a sus nietas, que había que hacer lo correcto y solo tu Jake podrias hacerlo, ya que tu eres favorito de papa, el mas responsable de nosotros, tu abuelo quiere lleves a cabo su ultima voluntad.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of the father

Hola todo el mundo, bien algo que quiero confesar, este iba ser un crossover con residente vil con monster musume, pero había cosas que no cuajaban, así que el nombre del protagonista es lo único que se quedó X3.

Veremos si puedo mejorar esto, ya que quiero hacer algo dramático, quiero ver si esforzándome puedo llegar al corazón de alguien.

Hermanos

Jake está desorientado con lo que está pasando, es demasiada información para asimilar, su padre y su abuelo están muertos, la razón fueran las aventuras del primero, se entera que tiene tres hermanas y que quiere que el haga su última voluntad.

-Espera… ¿Tu familia es rica? ¿Por qué no me contaste?-

Rin no tenía idea de esto, había tratado con sus familiares antes y ninguno parecía ser alguien de alto estatus social, todos eran tan simples excepto la tía de Jake, Andariel, esa sirena que no estaba bien de la cabeza, que por cierto no estaba ahí. Y también noto que faltaba alguien más.

-Qué raro. ¿Dónde está resto de la familia?-

-Nagisa se quedó cuidando a sus hermanas, Andariel… Andariel y yo estamos separados.-

Comento Takeshi mientras sacaba y acomodaba unos documentos con pinta de estar disgustado, en eso Rin iba a preguntar pero es interrumpida por Steve antes de que diga algo la nekotama.

-Querida sobrina, Andariel "engaño" a Takechi para darle celos con una "mariposa rosada" y como consecuencia la interno en el reformatorio Santa Modesta para adictas a las tragedias.-

Como respuesta Steve está en el piso revolcándose de dolor.

-Qué horror, mis amigas sirenas están internadas ahí.-

Susurro la lamia mientras la arpía la callaba. Santa Modesta es un reformatorio e internado para extraespecies con problemas de autocontrol y conducta, también acepta humanos con problemas severos de control de ira, muchas personas de todas las especies le temen a este lugar, especialmente las sirenas.

-Ya me las pagaras como es debido es debido Takechi.-

Se incorpora Steve, mientras su madre y los presentes miran con vergüenza ajena.

-Ok basta de chachara y bromas es momento de leer el testamento y de presentar a las damas aquí presentes. Ejemmm… La señora humana es Izayoi Nodoka, la cual es productora.-

La mujer solo levanta su mano en señal de saludo, aunque no se veía muy contenta.

-La señora harpía se trata Rani Ronson, modelo de pasarela.-

No le puso atención a los demás la arpía, su mirada era muy orgullosa y parecía que estaba más interesada en lo que Takechi tenga que decir.

-Y por último Steno Sprins, escritora y mangaka.

La lamia movía de un lado a otro la punta de su cola en señal de impaciencia.

-Ok…ejem, comensare a leer el testamento, silencio y atención.

"Yo Kamiya Ken, en pleno uso mis facultades, pido perdón por a mi amada esposa Claire por lo que le hice a nuestro Makoto, pero no podía perdonar a nuestro por sus pecados.

Siempre me esmere en enseñarles a nuestros hijos los valores de la familia Kamiya;

Unidad, lealtad, compromiso y sobre todo responsabilidad.

Cuando me entere de la existencia de las hijas no reconocidas de Makoto y ver que no se hacía responsable de ellas fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo nunca le enseñe eso.

Antes de querer hacerlo entrar en razón, fui a conocer a mis nietas y a sus respectivas madres, me encontré con que eran niñas maravillosas, especialmente la mayor de las tres, tiene carácter e inteligencia, en cambio las otras dos son niñas muy enérgicas y llenas de alegría, unas niñas muy puras.

Al ver que a la más pequeña supe se merecían lo mejor que podría ofrecerles… ellas merecen ser lo que ellas deseen, pero se merecen un entorno adecuado también.

Sus madres son mujeres con trabajos muy demandantes y estas niñas han aprendido a vivir con eso.

Pero quiero que ellas tengan un entorno adecuado. Como saben mi amada familia, los Kamiya tiene como tradición ser una familia unida y la familia debe ser unida, quiero que todos mis nietos y bisnietos se conozcan y se quieran, porque de ellos es el legado y fortuna de los Kamiya, incluso los que vengan de Steve en un futuro, quiero que en futuro sea alguien con sangre de los Kamiya sea el que maneje mis negocios a futuro, por eso deben tener la mejor educación conque uno desee seguir el legado, me sentiré en paz, los términos legales ya los discutí con mis hijos Steve y Takechi, ellos se encargaran de los asuntos legales que les he encomendado.

Por ultimo mi última voluntad es que Jake, mi niño orgulloso, mi nieto consentido se haga cargo un tiempo de sus hermanas, quiero que las conozcas y que se quieran, ellas son niñas que merecen ser muy queridas especialmente la mayor, que es como tú, ustedes no tienen la culpa de los pecados de su padre.

La casa principal es para mí Claire, pero quiero que le eches una mano a Jake y las chicas, sé que te sentirás muy sola si no lo haces, cuida de ellos. Steve, Takechi que nada le falte a su madre.

Por ultimo para Rin, sabes que no me agrada que seas la esposa de mi nieto, pero lo tolero y acepto porque haces feliz a mi Jake y como tu darás a luz a mi primer bisnieto, te dejo a ti mi hummer blindada, para que muevas."-

Silencio, fue lo único que hubo, Jake estaba muy serio, él estaba recordando su infancia, todo ese odio acumulado hacia su padre, lo que le había hecho a él y a su madre, se lo hiso a alguien más, en el fondo de su ser no dejaría de odiarlo. Pero había otras cosas en que pensar. Como el hecho que tiene tres hermanas que no conoce, en el testamento decía; "quiero que las conoscas y que se quieran, ellas son niñas que merecen ser muy queridas especialmente la mayor, que es como tú, ustedes no tienen la culpa de los pecados de su padre."

Él ahora tenía eso en mente, ellos no tienen la culpa de los pecados de su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba lo más cercano que tenía a una hermana o hermano era Nagisa su prima, la cual ya debería estar en la universidad, le intrigaba la idea de cómo serían esas niñas, una humana, una lamia y una arpía. Al fin y cabo son sus hermanas.

En eso Sprins levanta la mano y pregunta como si estuviera en un salón de clases.

-Tengo entendido que son cuatro los nietos que tiene señor Kamiya, el señor Jake es, mi hija y las otras dos chicas, pero tengo entendido que el señor Takechi tiene otros hijos, no sé si el señor Steve tenga hijos también. ¿Quiénes son estos niños?-

-Tengo tres hijas, la mayor se llama Nagisa, ella es producto de mi primer matrimonio, las otras son Sherry y Jill, hijas de mi actual esposa, son gemelas y son sirenas. En cuanto a mi hermano no tiene hijos de momento.-

La lamia agradece la información en eso la arpía pregunta muy seriamente a Takeshi.

-El señor Kamiya pidió una convivencia entre todos los nietos… ¿Creen que deban vivir un tiempo juntos? Lo digo porque mi trabajo me exige constantemente viajar y mi Amy viaja conmigo, no estamos mucho tiempo en una ciudad, por lo que me gustaría que este fija en un lugar, principalmente para que pueda estudiar como niña normal y tenga amigos.-

-No me importaría si la dejas un tiempo conmigo.-

Rani miro fijamente a la señora Claire, esta tenía sus ojos temblorosos, Rani sonríe amablemente, respondiendo la petición de Claire.

-Por supuesto, yo no tengo familiares, así que sería bueno que conozca a su abuela.-

La anciana sonríe aliviada, eso Steno comenta.

-Yo por lo regular estoy en casa para atender a mi hija, pero por mi trabajo no suelo prestarle la atención que necesita mi hija regularmente, tengo un manga serializado que es semanal, no es por presumir pero tiene su versión anime. El problema es que el estudio ya me alcanzo en la historia y tengo que ponerme al corriente, no he tenido vacaciones en cuatro años, a pesar que tengo el guion y los history boars hechos, tengo problemas porque una de mis asistentes le dieron de incapacidad por maternidad, y el resto no nos podemos dar abasto, así que la editorial me está buscando alguien que nos eche una mano. Así que si no es mucha molestia… podría cuidar de mi Ami señora, es una niña muy tranquila no le dará molestias.-

-Por supuesto, por supuesto.-

En eso Steve pone serio y preocupado, su madre se ofreció a cuidar de dos niñas que no son humanas.

-¿Mama estas segura? Una lamia y una arpía no son cualquier cosa, sé que las arpías jóvenes tienen más energía que un niño humano, en cuanto a la lamias requieren muchos cuidados, ellas requieren un baño especial para sus necesidades, son de sangre fría por lo que hay tener cuidado con la temperatura o podrían morir si su temperatura corporal baja peligrosamente.-

Takechi sonríe puesto ya sabía que… no hay que llevarle la contraria a la señora de la casa.

-Hijo, pude con Makoto, pude contigo y tu hermano, pude con Jake, pude con Nagisa y por supuesto pude con dos sirenas bebes que se eran más inquietas que un cardumen de pirañas que están a punto de comerse a un incauto, puedo perfectamente cuidar de una águila y una anaconda.-

-Hahaha. Madre no les digas tan feo a las niñas. Steve sabes que mama es más terca que una mula, papa era el uno que podía llevarle la contra y salirse con suya. Bien mañana taire a alguien que nos ayude a acondicionar la casa para que estén a gusto esas niñas así que Ami y Amy, que curioso, sus nombres son similares, bien. Eso significa que Jake y Rin tendrán que venir a vivir aquí también asi que…-

-¡Espera un momento tío! No puedo cambiar de domicilio así de simple, una mudanza sería muy pesado para mi esposa, recuerda está embarazada y…-

En eso la abuela de Jake dice en tono conciliador.

-Vamos Jake, será como cuando Nagisa y tu vivian aquí cuando eran niños, me gustaría escuchar risas de niños nuevamente en mi casa. Qué tiempos aquellos.-

-Rindansen, mama no acepta un no por respuesta. Aparte me encargare de los detalles que se presenten eventualmente.

Dija Takechi en tono burlón, ya que sabía que sería inútil, Rin se une a la conversación pero no estaba del lado de su marido.

-No opongo a la mudanza, pero si es lo que desea Claire-sama, no opongo, ella siempre apoyo mi relación con Jake.-

-Me encantaría Rin-chan, nada me mas encantaría estar al pendiente del nacimiento de mi primera bisnieta.-

Era más que obvio que los hermanos convivirían una temporada y las madres de las niñas estaban de acuerdo, todos menos Izayoi, ella pensaba profundamente, puesto que ella veía algunos puntos que no habían tratado.

-No sé ustedes, Claire-san me parece una buena persona y no dudaría en dejarle a cargo unos niños… pero sería mejor comentárselo a las niñas, Jake-san parece alguien confiable, pero esta situación seria mejor platicarla con nuestras hijas primero… en mi caso sería difícil ya que mi hija es adolecente y va entrar apenas a la preparatoria, no sé qué edad tengan sus hijas, ya que esta es la primera vez que las veo y solo converse unos meses antes con Kamiya-san.-

Ella tenía un punto, la opinión de las chicas. Dos de ellas eran niñas pero la tercera es una adolecente, pero el señor Kamiya deseaba que su familia fuera unida, por lo que nada perdía con intentarlo.

-Intentemos algo al respecto, primero coménteselo a las niñas, quiero conocerlas y pasar un rato con ellas.-

Rin se hacerca un poco a Jake la cual le comenta en tono bajo.

-Sé que no estás de acuerdo y necesiran tiempo para asimilarlo, pero recuerda que Claire-sama que ella tuvo una gran pérdida, asi que será mejor que cooperes.-

En respuesta Jake solo suspira y no le queda de otra más que aceptar, solo tendrá que adaptarse a la situación y resignarse.

-Como en la prepa.-

Nodoka se dirige y piensa detenidamente lo que va decir ya que esto dificultaría un poco las cosas, pero era algo que debía exponerse.-

-Yui es algo difícil, ya que no va aceptar esto muy bien. Ella odia profundamente a su padre y detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con Makoto.-

Ella baja recordando el tipo de encuentros que habían tenido padre e hija en el pasado.

-En más de una ocasión lleve a Yui con Makoto para que le reconociera, pero siempre la rechazo. Yui siempre trato de niña que Makoto le diera cariño, pero la ignoraba. Nunca exigí dinero a él, pero si le exigí que le diera amor, el muy cínico dijo que mejor la hubiera abortado, que lo único que quería de mi era sexo y que ya había conseguido, él dijo que desapareciéramos de su vida, que no necesitaba a una idol desechable ni a su hija bastarda…-

Ella rompe en llanto, su voz tenia tono lleno ira, recordando como su pequeña había sido dañana en su corazón.

-Yui lo había escuchado todo, ella corrió y yo fui tras ella, ella no dejo llorar ese, jure que jamás volveria tratar de llevar a Yui con Makoto, decidí sacarlo de nuestras vidas… pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Yui creció con ese rencor en su corazón, eso hiso que fuese muy recelosa con la mayoría de los hombres, se refugió en sus estudios y casi no socializa, solo convive con su única Kiki…-

Todos guardaron silencio, especialmente Jake, el vivió algo similar por lo que el entendía muy bien a Nodoka, los recuerdos de su infancia, uno en particular jamás se borrara de su mente… su madre tendida en el suelo y en el piso regadas un montón de pastillas.

Ante ese recuerdo Jake aprieta fuertemente sus puños, Rin pone su mano izquierda sobre uno de estos, recordándole que ya ha pasado.

-Makoto también me dijo que abortara a Ami, eso me lo dijo cuándo le conté estaba embarazada… ¡Me dio tanta rabia!-

Comento Steno con ira mientras frotaba sus cienes.

-Pensé que tendría una familia fuera la tradición de mi raza. Que ingenua fui…uf… al final hice lo que hacia mi gente, olvidarme del padre mi hija, al fin y al cabo es bastante común que las lamias no conozcamos a nuestros padres nunca.-

El ambiente era cada vez era más y más incómodo ante estas revelaciones, Rani se une contando su anécdota en un tono muy serio.

-Cuando supe que pronto pondría un huevo le dije Makoto que sería padre, yo estaba emocionada diciéndole que sería lindo avisarle a nuestras familias, él me dijo que mejor me hiciera un omelet, en respuesta le di una patada que le tumbo varios dientes.-

Las arpías son muy conocidas por su fuerte instinto materno no era raro que esa fuese su respuesta ante la frialdad de Makoto, Rani pese a su porte frio era evidente que es muy maternal.

Pero si alguien estaba sufriendo con estas afirmaciones era Claire, la cual no podía creer la clase de palabras que dijo Makoto a estas mujeres, le dolia mucho, ella se preguntaba en que se había equivocado con su hijo mayor, por fin entendió por que su esposo llego a esos extremos para con su propio hijo. Ella no pudo evitarlo y el llanto no pudo contenerse más.

Steve y Takechi se acercan a su madre y este último le dice a su madre.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te tomes una calmante mama. Acompáñame.-

Takechi guía a su madre fuera de la habitación dejando al resto dentro.

Al cabo de un rato los presentes se dieron cuenta por lo que estaba pasando Claire.

Asi que decidieron ver los detalles de la estadía de las niñas, Nodoka no prometia nada con respecto a su hija por lo que intentaría hablar con ella, Steno y Rani conversaban ente ellas, en cuanto a Rin y Jake la noche fue muy incómoda.

-Jamas supe que tu padre fuese un asco de persona. Creo que empezare a apreciar más a mi sobreprotector y efusivo padre.-

-Ya vez porque siempre evito hablar de el… siempre le odie, nunca me mostro amor, solo le importaba el, si tuve un padre ese fue mi abuelo. Lamento mucho su pérdida…-

-Extrañare Kamiya-sama. Pero me preocupa Claire-sama, me gustaría hacerle compañía.-

-Si quieres hacerlo hazlo yo iré a casa para lo que necesite Rin-

-Entonces necesitaras esto sobrino.-

Steve le entrega Jake unas llaves, las cuales se imagina de que eran.

-¿Las llaves de la hummer?-

-Si tómalas, al fin y al cabo Rin no sabe manejar y tu si-

-Por ni hay problema Steve-san-

Jake las toma y se para besa a su esposa y le dice.-

-Iré por algunas cosas, creo que tu compañía le hará bien a mi abuela.

-Desacuerdo.-

Jake se retira para ir donde se encuentra el vehículo, una vez en su rumbo a su hogar se queda pensando en la existencia de sus hermanas.

El estuvo meditando en el trayecto sobre el testamento, sobre lo que dijeron esas tres mujeres, sobre la condición de su abuela y sobretodo todo pensó en Yui, esa chica que no conocía, pero que era su hermana, su abuelo dijo que era como él.

Luego de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llego a una conclusión.

-Si mi padre no estuvo para ellas, entonces tendrán un hermano mayor que no las defraudara.-

Continuara.

Vaya realmente mi trabajo y otros problemas no me dejan continuar esta clase de proyectos pero espero continuarlos cuando pueda.

Dejen sus comentarios y gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sins of the Fathert

Hola todos aquí va aparecer un personaje del manga que no le dieron mucha relevancia a pesar de que aparecido un par veces y no es importante pesar de ser el padre de Papi.

Con respecto a los demás personajes del manga que faltan solo pondré a esos que considere interesantes, ya que algunos son desaprovechados, como el padre de Papi.

También estarán viejos conocidos y menciones a personajes principales del manga.

Si tienen teorías sobre la biología de las extraespecies, coméntemelas ya que algunas especies en el manga o en la wikia no son muy detalladas (seamos francos si las arpías son asi de estúpidas como Papi y su madre la especie no hubiese sobrevivido a la humanidad jamás).

Capítulo 3

Preparativos para unas niñas.

Era temprano en la mañana en casa del alcalde de la ciudad, en la cual se encontraban Steve y una voluptuosa mujer de largo cabello negro, vestía un formal traje y llevaba gafas a juego con su cabello. Ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa, que era una modesta casa de dos pisos que era rodeada por una barda de corte tradicional japonés, el portón es abierto y son recibidos por una mujer de cabello rosado, largo y lacio lo que más llamaba la atención de esta mujer era su belleza que contrastaba con su sencilla indumentaria de pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera gris. También destacaban sus bellos ojos dorados y sus puntiagudas y largas orejas, a lo mucho la mujer aparentaba no ser mayor de veinte años. Ella los recibe con una sonrisa y les invita a pasar.

-Kamiya-san, Smith-san, adelante mi marido les espera.-

Los dos siguen a la mujer hasta dentro de la casa, ella una vez dentro los lleva hasta la sala donde los esperan dos hombres, uno era un hombre alto y aparentemente fornido por lo que se veía según su traje formal, tenía un bigote recortado y cabello negro, el otro era igual de alto y pero era menos amplio que el otro, su cabello era negro pero sus patillas estaban cubiertas de canas, igualmente estaba vestido con un traje formal y parecía muy ansioso.

-Buenos días fiscal Kamiya, agente Smit… tomen asiento por favor.-

Dijo el hombre de patillas canosas al par, ellos se sientan en los lugares indicados por el hombre, en eso este último toma la palabra.

-Antes que nada… Kamiya, lamento lo de su padre y hermano, pero es por tu hermano que estas aquí.-

-Lo se alcalde, lo se… lo que hiso mi hermano es nefasto con esas tres mujeres es indignante, siempre supe que mi hermano era alguien despreciable, pero hasta ahora supe hasta que nivel. Nunca imagine que el hiciera eso a dos mujeress extraespecies, el no le temía a las consecuencias, el solo le importaba su placer, el sabía perfectamente que hay leyes muy estrictas que protegen a las extraespecies, especialmente a los casos sobre menores de edad y responsabilidad paternal se refiere. El que las madres de estas niñas no lo hayan denunciado fue un alivio para la reputación de la familia, pero el lema de mi familia es "la familia siempre tiene que estar unida", mi padre quiere que este lema se lleve al pie de la letra. Por lo tanto mi familia se hará cargo de estas niñas incluida la que es humana.-

-Me parece bien Kamiya, pero sabes perfectamente en el dilema en el que estamos.-

-Lo se alcalde, lo se Japón es un país en el que el feminismo ha triunfado, por lo que los hombres se niegan a casarse, el incremento de los hikikomori, los hombres herbívoros y la baja de natalidad es por culpa del feminismo moderno, pero hace más de diez años los gobiernos del mundo hicieron publica la existencia de las extraespecies…-

-Lo que provoco un cambio en el mundo, especialmente en Japon, ya que las hembras de muchas de las extraespecies no les agradaban como las trataban los machos de sus especies, algunas no tenían este problema y solo se enamoraron de algunos hombres humanos o en el caso de algunas razas que solo son de exclusivamente de hembras encontraran pareja mas fácilmente. En cualquiera de los casos las extraespecies se vieron muy favorecidas por las leyes feministas, las mujeres humanas ya no son el centro de atención de la mayoría de la población masculina. Por lo que el feminismo se dividió en dos bandos, el feminismo moderado, que apoya a sus hermanas hembras y el feminismo radical o "feminazis" ese feminismo que ahora sufre las consecuencias de sus estupideces, puesto que sus logros favorecen mucho a las hembras extraespecies. El problema con este grupo radical y el moderado es que ambos siempre están en pugna. En cuanto a las hembras extraespecies, estas son molestadas por los grupos radicales ya que estas se están llevando a todos los buenos hombres, imbéciles, no se dieron cuenta que ellas mismas cavaron su propia tumba, me molestan demasiado ya que me están causando muchos problemas, tanto en mi trabajo como alcalde y en lo personal, esas zorras no pueden aceptar que tengo una esposa súcubo y es mucho mejor mujer que todas ellas juntas. Aparte esas mujeres les inculcan el odio a las extraespecies a sus hijos, eso es también un problema para mí ya que mi hija Hinata es súcubo como su madre.-

-Comprendo la situación, el senado está tratando de cambiar las leyes para frenar esta situación, cada dia se registran ataques a extraespecies hembras por parte de seres humanos, especialmente a las que están casadas, hace poco tuve el caso de una lamia que la expareja de su marido le arrojo una enorme cantidad de nitrógeno líquido, solo porque el era feliz con otra mujer. La pobre estaba embarazada y perdió al bebe, con fortuna podría llevar una vida normal.-

En eso el otro hombre con bigote habla, el cual parece más serio que el alcalde.

-Aparte de eso algunas extraespecies son muy revoltosas, como los orcos por poner un ejemplo.

Por la ley de protección a extraespecies no podemos actuar rápido para evitar que extraespecies lastimen a humanos o a otras estraespecies, por fortuna tengo a cierta coneja dando cera a criminales extrespecies, pero los casos de racismo son una molestia por parte de los humanos, especialmente esos tipos molestos que se sienten la gran cosa.

Incluso los yakusa son respetuosos con las extreaspecies.-

En eso la Smit se une a la conversación, ya que ella está muy al pendiente de este tipo de casos ya que son parte de su jurisdicción, por lo ella se encarga mucho de los problemas de las extraespecies.

-No se preocupe Jefe, MON siempre esta alerta para estos casos, especialmente de ese tipo de índole… por cierto hablando de yakusas supe que ya atraparon a la asesina serial de familias extraespecies. Felicidades por ese logro, si no la hubiesen atrapado a tiempo se hubiese armado un desastre, ya que una de las victimas era el hijo de un líder yakusa y su esposa.-

-Solo cumplo con mi deber, espero que mi hija ya no te de problemas Kuroko.-

-Papi ya se casó hace un tiempo, ya no da problemas como antes.-

-Pero aún tenemos otro problema más importante que atender, si se enteran lo del hermano de Steve estaremos en un buen lio social.-

-No se preocupe jefe, el investigador que uso mi padre es de mucha confianza, es un astuto zorro. Le pagamos bien y a el no le conviene tampoco que se enteren de esto, puesto que su reputación estaría en juego.-

-Eso me da alivio pero la información se podría filtrar por otro lado, por lo que habrá de tomar medidas.-

El alcalde mira expectante, es una situación muy delicada, puesto que hay grupos que pondrían en riesgo la integridad física y mental de las personas involucradas y aparte no quería que se armara una polémica ridícula.

En eso aparece la esposa del alcalde con una charola con café y galletas, las cuales ofrece a los presentes.

Steve toma una un sorbo y medita lo que dirá, ya que es muy calculador y no por nada es fiscal.

-Gracias por el café… No se preocupen todo lo tengo planeado, la ventaja que tengo es que las niñas extraespecies son precisamente eso, niñas. Puedo manejarlo… el problema es la humana. Pero todo saldrá según mis planes, lo único que me interesa de momento es mi madre y el hecho de que conozca a las chicas en condiciones adecuadas.-

-Eso espero Kamiya… ¿por cierto como se llaman las niñas?-

-Izayoi Yui la mayor quince años humana, las dos restantes son de la misma edad solo se llevan unos cinco meses de diferencia, tienen ocho como su hija, Amy Ronson es una arpía rapaz, la otra es una lamia Ami Sprins.-

El alcalde se sorprende al escuchar el ultimo nombre, puesto que conocía dicho nombre, bastante para su gusto.

-Eso sí que es una sorpresa. El mundo es muy pequeño no cabe duda.-

Los presentes se quedaron confundidos ya que no entendían muy bien lo que dijo el alcalde.

-¿Conoce a una de las chicas señor alcalde?-

Pregunto Smit, a lo que la respuesta fue dada por la esposa del alcalde.

-Bastante Smit-san, Ami Sprins es una de las amigas de Hinata.-

La mujer se dirige hacia un librero y se dedica a busca algo en él, no tardó en encontrar lo que parecía ser un albun color rosado. Luego se dirige hasta Steve y con una sonrisa.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-

Dijo el alcalde queriendo suprimir una risa, ya que su esposa le encantaba presumir sus albunes de fotos a toda persona.

-Kamiya-san… ¿conoce ya a Ami en persona?-

La verdad no conocía a las chicas, Steve solo conoce a las madres de estas, de hecho tenia una gran curiosidad de saber como es Ami físicamente, ya que según sabe su padre las conoció en persona a las tres. Saber minimo su apariencia seria interesante.

-No Fernanda-sama, de verdad no. ¿Podría mostrármela por favor?-

Fernanda abrió el álbum y le mostro a la chica, la impresión de Steve fue mayúscula al verla. Ya que la chica se parecía un monton a su madre en sus fotografías de cuando era niña que solía mostrarle de pequeño.

Ami era rubia, su pelo es ondulado y largo como la madre de el, sus ojos eran dorados, típicos entre las lamias, pero lo que más llamo la atención de el era el color de las escamas de la cola de Ami, las cuales eran de un color amarillo brillante, el ha visto muchas lamias y a todas las subespecies de estas y jamás vio a una con escamas de esas características, había lamias con escamas amarillas o doradas, pero jamás de ese amarillo en particular, ya que de por si las lamias llaman la atención, pero esta destacaría de las demás por su color.

Técnicamente no tenia palabras para describirla.

En eso el jefe de policía y Smit se acercaron y la identificaron. Los dos se quedaron maravillados con la belleza de la lamia.

-En mi vida había visto una niña tan bonita, sin ofender Fernanda-san, su hija es linda pero esta lamia destaca por sus colores.-

-Es verdad Jefe, conozco todas las especies de lamia y he visto de todos los colores pero como esta ninguna. ¿De cuándo es esta foto?-

-De inicio de abril de este año, siempre le tomo fotos a mi hija el primer dia de clases, en esa ocasión las chicas posaron para tomarse una foto grupal.-

-Fernanda-san… ¿Podría darme una copia de esta foto?-

-Claro Kamiya-san.-

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Jake está empacando algunas cosas suyas y de su mujer, también prepara los víveres de su casa para pasarlos a la casa de su abuela. El sabe que no puede oponerse a su abuela, el único que podía llevarle la contraria era su abuelo, aparte tanto Jake como Rin pensaban mudarse a un hogar mas grande de su apartamento, la casa de su abuela es muy grande, de por si es casi una mansión, la casa a lo mucho es tan grande como para que vivan unas quince o veinte personas, tiene una picina especial para sirenas y enorme patio mas que suficiente para que niños jueguen.

Pero aun asi no quiere abusar amabilidad de su abuela.

Mientras mas preparaba, el mas pensaba en lo de ayer, el quería hacer la ultima voluntad de su abuelo, pero el problema es que según Nodoka, Yui es muy difícil de tratar.

En cambio también están las dos niñas restantes, Ami y Amy. ¿Cómo tratar con ellas? El precisamente no es muy bueno con niños, su amigo Iori le encargo unos segundos a su pequeña Hitomi de un año y esta no paro de llorar hasta que se la devolvió a su padre.

Tambien esta el hecho de que no sabe como tratar con niños un poco mas grandes, puesto que están a una sintonía muy distinta a la de el.

Una ves ya listas las cosas que mas necesitaba a la mano, parte rumbo a casa de su abuela, mete el coche de Rin a la cochera y de se dispone a meter los viveres primero.

En la cosina ya todo estaba listo y acomodado, Jake pensó en ir por el equipaje pero es detenido por su Takechi el cual llega muy tranquilamente a tomar una bebida del refrigerador.

-Por fin llegaste, te tardaste mucho.-

-Lo se, pero empacar la ropa de Rin es pesado y la mia también.-

Takechi tomo un sorbo a su bebida, en lo que se sienta y prepara para algo interesante.

-Steve me llamo hace poco, en una hora llegaran a remodelar la casa para Ami, Rani hablo con Amy y la niña esta entusiasmada porque va a conocer a su abuelita y que por fin va ir a una escuela fija, ella llegara aquí en la tarde junto con Ami, la cual también esta entusiasmada por la noticia.-

Jake sonrio ante las buenas noticias, eso seria un cambio de aires para su abuela, pero estaba el hecho de Yui, lo cual lo preocupa.

-¿Qué hay de Yui?-

-Nodoka nos dijo que se lo diría después de clases, aun cree que ella no va ceder ni un poco, cree que lo mejor sería hablarle de la situación de la forma más sutil…-

-En el testamento mi abuelo dijo que conoció a las tres… dijo que Yui es como solia ser yo… esto va ser jodidamente difícil…-

-Si, recuerdo esa etapa tuya, de no ser por Rin y los amigos que hiciste en la preparatoria, serias un grinch, solo que te faltaría ser verde y peludo… no serias nada mono.-

-Hahaha… bien… y… ¿Cómo está mi abuela?-

-Mama esta bien, Rin la atendió y estuvo al pendiente de ella hasta que se durmió ayer. Se levantó muy bien hoy en la mañana, cocino los antojos que le dieron a Rin. En estos momentos deben estar en desván buscando cosas de nosotros de cuando éramos bebes, ya sabes cómo es mama, va a reutilizar lo que se haya usado hasta que ya no sirva.-

-Me imagino que están buscando mi cuna y juguetes de bebe. Creo que falta un poco para que nazca nuestra hija.-

Takechi bebió de su botella hasta que se terminó, en eso entra Steve a la cocina y sonriendo de forma burlona mirando como su hermano como tira a la basura la botella.

-Tan temprano y ya estas bebiendo alcohol Takechi.-

Jake solo rio de la broma de su tío, por su lado Takechi solo muestra fastidio en su expresión, Steve ve el momento preciso para hacer uso de su ya conocido don para fastidiar a su hermano.

-Steve… es solo jugo de manzana, no empieces hoy temprano.-

-Mira le estas dando un mal ejemplo a nuestro sobrino, no puedes tomar cerveza en la mañana.-

-No tienes nada mejor que hacer, no hay alguna loca que debas encerrar en Santa Modesta, Andariel necesita amigas.-

-Amargado…-

-Y que si soy un amargado, tengo tres hijas, dos son sirenas, tengo estar al pendiente de ellas y tu… ni siquiera llegaste a algo serio con Ana.-

Ese fue un golpe bajo pero aun así Steve no se va a desanimar, va joder a su hermano y se libraría de su desquite.

-Bien si esas vamos, tu no haces lindas niñas…-

Jake y Takechi arquearon una ceja en señal de extrañeza, Steve es reconocido en su familia por ser muy bromista, pero jamás seria hiriente.

-Steve ya te pasaste de la raya, tu sabes que no tolero que se metan con mis hijas.-

-Pues lo sostengo y he aquí la prueba hermano.-

De su saco Steve saca una fotografía en la que se mostraba a cinco niñas, cada una de diferente razas, en la foto se veía a una humana de castaño largo, otra era una demonio menor de cabello oscuro corto, otra era una aracne de cabello negro largo y lacio que le cubria la mitad del rostro, había también una súcubo de cabello negro largo y lacio y por ultimo una lamia rubia de cabello ondulado y de escamas amarillo brillante, la niña que mas destacaba.

-Ok no se que mosca te ha picado, pero te daré una paliza.-

-Si se ve que Makoto te gano de nuevo en hacer una niña preciosa.-

Jake y Takechi se mostraron curiosos de las palabras de Steve, lo cual es interesante.

Steve es muy bromista y juguetón, pero jamás se pasa de la raya, ser cínico es su hobby para molestar, pero esta vez quería llamar la atención y asi lo logro.

-Ok…¿de que se trata hermano?-

-Ami está en la foto es la lamia.-

Takechi toma la foto y la analiza mas detenidamente y nota el enorme parecido con su madre.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa…-

Takechi tomo impulso y le saco el aire a su hermano tumbándolo al piso de un golpe en el estómago. Jake se acerca y ve la foto y nota también el parecido de Ami con su abuela.

-Se parece a la abuela Claire, pero en versión lamia. Me imagino que esas han de ser sus amigas. ¿De dónde saco la foto el tío Steve?-

-No creo que te conteste en un rato, le di tan duro que no molestara en un rato.-

Jake suspira y recoge a su inconsciente tío, luego de dejarlo en la sala, decide ir a llevarle la foto a Claire.

Al llegar al desván y se percató que Rin sacudía el polvo a una cuna, mientras su abuela checaba algunas cosas de bebe. Las dos parecían muy entusiasmadas, para Jake ver a su abuela en un estado mas alegre le causaba un sentimiento de paz y calma. Por su lado ver a Rin le pone en perspectiva, de un momento a otro va ser padre y trata de imaginarse a su mujer como madre, pero es sacado de sus pensamientos por su esposa.

-Jake ¿Qué haces ahí?-

Jake reacciona y recuerda a que vino, por lo que se acerca a su abuela. El le muestra la fotografía, mientras señala a la lamia.

-Abuela, el tío Steve consiguió esta foto, esta es Ami.-

Claire toma la foto observándola detenidamente mientras Rin por un costado observa la imagen sostenida por la mujer. Claire se impresiona por el aspecto de la niña, ya que ninguno de sus nietos o hijos de parecen a ella. Rin por su parte se sorprendida por la apariencia de Ami, ya que jamás ha visto una lamia en esos tonos de amarillo. Aun así se fijó en el grupo de niñas que acompañaban a la lamia. Un grupo muy variopinto a decir verdad.

-Asi que esta es Ami… es preciosa… me imagino que estas son sus amigas, todas igual de lindas.-

-A decir verdad es muy hermosa esa lamia. ¿De dónde salió esta foto?-

Ambas mujeres miran fijamente a Jake con la incógnita, pero este se encoge en hombros, ya que ni el sabía exactamente de donde había salido esa foto.-

-Ni idea. Solo se que el tio Steve la trajo y en estos momentos esta indispuesto porque el tio Takeshi lo dejo noquedo, ya saben cómo es de fastidio.-

La decepción es muy evidente en ambas mujeres, Steve le encanta mucho molestar a su gemelo y ellos desde niños se an llevado asi de fuerte, por lo que no era novedad.

Mas tarde llego la gente encargada para remodelar para que pudiera vivir Ami en la casa, la velocidad con la que trabajan es en verdad sorprendente, puesto que la casa estaba condicionada en relativamente poco tiempo.

-¡Increíble! ¡¿Tan rápido!?-

Dijeron Takeshi, Jake, Rin, Claire y Steve (el cual recobro el conocimiento hace un buen rato).

-Eso no es nada, esta compañía en sus inicios reconstruyo una casa que fue hecha pedazos por una lamia, arpía, una Aracne, un limo, una sirena, una dullahan y una centauro que se subieron todas a un ático, nos tomó casi una semana entera en reconstruirla, lo difícil en ese caso fue el cableado eléctrico, pero somos rápidos y precisos, tenemos mucha práctica, ya que en esa misma casa hicimos como cien remodelaciones. Si… buenos tiempos.-

Dijo el jefe del equipo de remodelaciones con orgullo, una vez que terminaron de irse todos los trabajadores el jefe le entrego a Jake un libro, en el cual se veía una lamia pelirroja (que no es otra que Miia) posando en una cama llena de peluches.

-Tenga joven lo van a necesitar.-

Jake mira el titulo el cual decía: "Todo sobre el cuidado y convivencia con lamias".

Era obvio que era un manual sobre el cuidado sobre el cuidado de las lamias, por lo que habría que leerlo, en eso el señor también le da otras cosas.

-También necesitara los manuales del termostato, aire acondicionado y la caldera. Con su permiso me retiro.-

Después de leer los manuales y prepararse la familia estaba lista para recibir a las niñas cuando llegaran. En eso Claire le asalta la duda y le pregunta a Steve.

-Hijo… Amy es una arpía. ¿Las arpías requieren cuidados especiales como las lamias?-

Steve ve a su madre y piensa muy detenidamente lo que le va a decir a su madre. Ya que es medio complicado el asunto.

-Mira mama, las arpías en todas sus razas son como las aves, sus huesos son huecos para volar, ellas mudan plumas cada cierto tiempo y tienen los mismos problemas que tienen las aves en las ciudades, como los cristales de los edificios, postes de luz y sus respectivos cables. Ellas no son muy resistentes al frio por lo que la mayoría de las especies tienden a emigrar a lugares más cálidos, pero si no quieren emigrar pues usan ropas invernales.

En cuanto a cuidados ellas no requieren muchos cuidados, ellas incluso son muy buenas nadadoras a diferencia de las lamias, las no pueden estar mucho tiempo en agua fría, porque son de sangre fría.

Las arpías requieren de una dieta especial y ejercicio constante, son muy inquietas y necesitan estar en constante actividad, fuera de que tienen alas y zarpas, no son muy diferentes de nosotros.-

La madre de Steve sonríe pues se imagina a una niña hiperactiva, en lo que respecta a las lamias no sabe nada sobre estas, ni de harpías y otras extraespecies, solo de sirenas y nekotamas.

-¿Cómo son las harpías y las lamias? ¿Cómo es su forma de ser?-

-Madre... Las harpías por lo regular son muy inquietas pero su carácter general es según su raza, las rapaces como Amy son orgullosas y difíciles complacer, pero por lo general son muy amistosas las harpías en general. En cuanto a las lamias todas sus razas son por lo general muy pasionales, temperamentales y algo testarudas. Son de sangre fría y rehúyen del frio, si las tratas bien las tendrás comiendo de tu mano, son rencorosas y difícilmente llegan a perdonar.-

Afirmo Steve elocuentemente, el tiende a tratar con varias extraespecies por su trabajo de fiscal, pero su conocimiento es muy básico pero será suficiente.

Por su lado Jake y Rin los manuales y muy detenidamente, el cuidado de las lamias los tienen muy inmersos a los dos. Takeshi por lado checa su móvil, viendo la pantalla se percata que el momento se acerca.

-Ok familia, limpien un poco más yo iré a comprar provisiones, iré por mis hijas para que conozcan a sus primas, no hagan tonterías. Lo digo por ti Steve. Traeré pollo frito, deditos de pescado y algo de víveres como carnes, esas dos han de ser carnívoras.-

-Está bien hijo, ve con cuidado.-

-¡¿Por dudas de mi hermano!?-

Takeshi apunta con su dedo a su hermano de forma inquisidora, ya que sabía como le gusta molestar a todo mundo, nunca se le olvida cuando le puso un traje de camarón tempura a Jill y a Sherry para luego decirles que se las comería o cuando engaño a Jake y Nagisa con el truco de que se arrancaba el dedo gordo y luego fingía que se desangraba con salsa tomate o su clásico de decirles donde escondían los regalos de navidad era en el sótano. Steve es de gastarles bromas a los niños.

-Porque te conozco, te conozco mi copia genérica.-

Steve bufo, mientras su hermano se iba por sus hijas y algo más.

Al cabo de unos minutos "algo" surcaba el cielo, parándose momentáneamente en los edificios altos de vez en vez. Se trataba de una pequeña harpía de alas y cabello corto de color café, sus ojos son cafés claro. Llevaba puesto un vestido naranja de una pieza

Ella miraba las calles como buscando algo, se veía con duda en eso manipula un móvil que tenía colgado en el cuello, ella activa la pantalla la cual tenía un mapa. Ella mira con detenimiento y compara su ubicación con la de su objetivo. Ella hecha un vistazo a su izquierda y ve una casa muy grande a lo lejos (las harpías rapaces tienen una vista tan buena como las de las águilas)

-¡AAAH! ¡La encontré!-

Dijo con singular alegría la pequeña harpía, la cual levanta el vuelo nuevamente y se dirige a su objetivo no tarda en llegar al lugar, ella da vueltas alrededor de la casa para descender suavemente en el jardín. Por lado en la casa Kamiya estaban preparando la casa, Rin y Claire salieron por un pastel, Steve y Jake estaban limpiando (o intentando limpiar ya que los trabajadores dejaron impecable donde quiera que pisaron).

-¿Y si ponemos la mesa?-

Pregunto Steve mientras buscaba algo que hacer, de repente sonó el teléfono de la casa, Jake estaba que estaba más cerca contesta el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?-

-¡OH POR FIN! ¡HASTA QUE MARQUE BIEN!-

Jake termino aturdido por el grito alejo instintivamente el teléfono, luego escucho unos jadeos desesperados, el acerca el teléfono y pregunta cuidadosamente a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Quién es?-

-Disculpa, habla Rani Ronson, Amy se salió de la casa y lo más probable es que este sobrevolando tratando de encontrar la casa y… por dios disculpa… ¿Con quién hablo?-

Rani se escuchaba preocupada y desesperada, Jake trata de calmarla tranquilamente a la harpia.

-Soy Jake. Calma Rani-san. ¿Qué paso con Amy?-

-Estaba empacando la ropa de Amy y cuando menos me di cuenta se fue por la ventana, llevándose de paso mi móvil, lo mas probable es que esté buscando la casa de su abuela. No es la primera que hace algo asi, pero me asusta que vuele por la ciudad con todos esos cables eléctricos.-

Jake suspiro y pensó que decirle a la harpía pero una graciosa voz infantil llama la atención de los presentes.

-¡Hola! Disculpen que meta de esta forma pero ¿esta es la residencia Kamiya?-

Jake y Steve ven de donde proviene la voz, observando a la pequeña harpía, se trata de Amy es seguro. Steve es el primero en contestar.

-Si lo es… ¿Tu debes ser Amy Ronson?-

-Si soy yo y ¿ustedes?-

Jake se le queda viendo a la pequeña harpía, parecía una versión infantil de su propia madre, la pequeña sonreía alegremente, despedía una enorme cantidad de energía alegre.

"Asi que esta es mi pequeña hermana harpía. Está metida en un buen lio. ¿Pero porque me ciento alegre de verla?"

Pensó Jake al ver Amy, tal parece que las cosas serán interesantes según un presentimiento de los dos varones.

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Comenten y si son fans de residen evil encuentren las referencias. X3


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of the father

Capítulo 4

Escamas y plumas.

Ahí esta ella, con su sonrisa, la pequeña harpía no sabía en el lio en el que se había metido, pero pronto las cosas se pondrían de cabeza, puesto este el comienzo de una serie eventos "curiosos".

-¡¿AMY ESTAS AYI!? ¡PASAME A AMY!-

Rani estaba en un tono un desesperado, ya que como toda madre que se respete, estaba demasiado estresada ante esto.

Jake decide pasarle el teléfono a Amy, esta toma el teléfono y escucha a su madre.

Por su lado Jake y Steve miran a la niña que después de oír un rato a su madre decide colgar el teléfono después de decir…

-Solo vuelo muy alto y me paro en los edificios más altos. No tengo por qué volar entre cables de luz.-

Al ver la forma tan tajante de contestar y terminar la plática de esa forma, dan indicios de que es una niña muy tajante e independiente. A pesar de su mirada alegre denota una chispa, una chispa que solo alguien listo puede reconocer, un ingeniero y un fiscal reconocen esa mirada, la mirada de la astucia y el análisis.

Amy para estos dos hombres es una niña muy inteligente, con autosuficiencia y determinación.

Pero había algo que ellos no entendían, porque estaba aquí?

Steve miro fijamente a Amy un rato, esta lo mira y mueve hacia un costado su cabeza, como tratando de entenderse con la mirada. Steve miro algo, algo que lo hizo sonreír.

"Esta niña es muy lista, lo sé por su mirada, sé que esta niña no tiene una pluma de estúpida, algo me dice que sabe algo interesante."

Pensó Steve, por su lado Jake no tenía idea de lo que fuese capaz Amy, pero suponía que era lista y que lo sorprendería con la guardia baja.

Steve le hace una seña a su sobrino para que no diga nada, él se acerca a la harpía inclinándose para estar a su altura, la niña lo mira expectante.

-Hola Amy, yo soy Kamiya Steve, soy tu tío, el hombre de alado mío es Jake, tu hermano mayor. Sé que es muy pronto para que proceses todo lo que te digo, pero es mejor que sepas eso de momento.-

Amy niña mira a Jake un momento y Steve nuevamente, entonces la niña mueve sus ojos hacia el lado izquierdo, denotando que está pensando. Pero no tarda en dar una respuesta.

-Usted es mi tío el fiscal y tú eres Jake mi medio hermano.-

Señalo a los dos con su ala derecha, que por cierto tenía una gran envergadura.

-Mi padre murió y mi abuelo también, por lo que se mi abuelo deseaba que nos conociéramos. Vine aquí porque quería conocer al resto de la familia, ya que solo tengo de parte de mi mama a mi abuelo materno. Tenía ganas de saber si tenía más hermanos de mi edad, pero por lo que veo, tengo un oni-chan muy grande.-

A los hombres les quedo claro que la niña es tajante y por su cara se ve algo desilusionada. Pero por cómo se expresó de ellos da entender que ella sabe perfectamente quienes son ellos, lo que llama la atención de Jake.

Este se acerca a su tío y le pregunta en privado.

-Oiga tio. ¿No cree que esta niña sabe de algo mas? Se ve que ella es muy lista.-

-En efecto, déjame hablar a mi de momento, veré que tanto sabe.-

Steve vuelve a preguntarle a Amy.

-Amy… ¿Qué sabes de tu papa? ¿Qué te a dicho tu mama de el?-

La niña no tardó mucho en responder.

-Que es un patán y mi mama me dijo que entre menos supiera de el mejor.-

La respuesta fue directa y dura, los dos barones estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta de la niña.

En pocas palabras, su madre fue directa y franca en referirse así de Makoto, bueno decirle que su padre quería que fuera un omelet fue suficiente como para que Rani lo tuviera en ese concepto.

-Pero es triste que no pueda ver al señor Ken, él era mi abuelo, solo platique con él un día, parecía ser alguien muy bueno.-

La niña dejo en claro una vez más que era lista y aparte madura.

Por lo que Steve la lleva a la cocina. Ya en ella le sirve un jugo de manzana a la pequeña. Jake mira desde la puerta.

-Bien Amy, cuando llegue tu mama con tus cosas se va armar un buen lio. Así que quiero que me cuentes todo lo que paso con tu abuelo cuando te conociste.-

La niña se queda callada como unos cinco segundos, luego responde.

-El señor Ken, me hiso muchas preguntas, sobre mis gustos, a que escuela voy, como era mi mami, quienes eran mis amigas. Luego me dijo si quería algo, le dije que quería unas papas fritas. Luego fuimos al Burger Fox ya que no me gusta el Kentucky Fried Harpy, la comida de ahí es basura aparte ahí siempre va gente rara, sus empleados parecen como si quisieran salir corriendo. Aparte el señor Ken me regalo una muñeca de My Little Harpy, como me gusta ese anime.-

Steve, noto que la niña no le da muchas vueltas a las cosas. Aparte estaba de acuerdo con esa niña, Burger Fox es mejor que Kentucky Fried Harpy, al menos ahí siempre dan cajita feliz con premios buenos como juguetes de My Little Harpy y Pokemon.

-Ok. Amy, sé que siempre viajas con tu mama a todos lados. ¿Vas a una escuela?-

-No, mama contrata a maestros privados para enseñarme y cuidarme mientras trabaja, son muy extraños en ocasiones, siempre me piden que escriba sobre cualquier cosa, luego se quedan mirando por horas mis cuadernos con los que suelo trabajar. Parecen como si estuvieran en otro mundo.-

Jake y Steve no comprendieron eso último, pero las harpías tienen fama de tener mala letra al escribir con plumas o lápices.

-Bien eso es raro… Amy. ¿Qué te gusta comer?-

La niña no tardo ni un segundo responder.

-¡Patatas fritas! ¡Me encantan las patatas fritas! También me gusta el pollo rostizado, el pescado asado y el helado de fresa.-

Eso era interesante para Steve, ya que las harpías rapases son famosas por ser 100% carnívoras, eso es una curiosidad interesante.

-Bien Amy. ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?-

-¿Gustos?-

-Si, que te gusta jugar, cuáles son tus caricaturas favoritas, que te divierte.-

La harpía no tarda mucho en responderle a su tio, Steve ve como a ella mueve sus alas.

-Me gusta volar, es muy entretenido volar por las ciudades, pero mi mama me prohíbe volar en las ciudades y que evite los postes de luz…-

Era obvia la razón por la cual Rani estaba preocupada, es conocido que las aves y las harpías jóvenes mueren por electrocución por postes luz.

Amy suguio hablando.

-También me gusta My Little Harpy, me encanta Red y su papa, siempre enseñan algo nuevo en ese anime. También me gusta cazar, a veces cuando mi abuelo Max vivía, me llevaba cazar con el, a veces zorros y jabalíes y a pescar cuando íbamos al mar cuando solía visitarlo en Inglaterra. También me gusta los gatos, pero no mama no me deja tener uno ya que no tenemos tiempo de estar en un lugar fijo.-

Steve prosiguió con el interrogatorio.

-Bien ¿Cómo es tu mama?-

-Es buena conmigo, pero a veces me harta con lo de no volar en la ciudades. A veces esta de mal humor, porque siempre hay hombres que la invitan a salir y que suelen acercase a mí para darme regalos. Dicen eso hombres que si no quiero ser su hija, pero eso le molesta mucho. Mi mama dice a esos hombres que sean "profesionales". También están unas amigas de ellas que dicen que me quieren como "nuera". A mi madre tampoco le gusta eso. Fuera de eso ella le gusta jugar conmigo y leerme cuentos cuando puede.-

-Ok Amy. Por ultimo. ¿Tienes amigos de tu edad?-

-No, como no suelo estar mucho tiempo en un lugar, no suelo tener amigos o jugar con otros niños.-

Jake y Steve llegan a la conclusión de que Amy a crecido en un entorno no propio de un niño, que su madre es asediada por personas de su medio laboral y que buscan en Amy la forma de acercarse a ella. También el hecho de que es lista y se percata fácilmente de las cosas, que tenía un abuelo llamado Max. Es un hecho que ella no tiene amigos y que está decepcionada que Jake sea un adulto.

Amy después de hablar toma el vaso con jugo que le sirvió Steve, la chica tomo el jugo, después de bebérselo la harpía mira Steve y a Jake, el cual se sentó al lado Amy.

-Bien ahora me toca a mi…¿Cuáles son los miembros de la familia? Nombres, edad y quien es quien en la familia.-

Bien esta hecho, esta niña es muy directa, algo que no esperaban los dos. Asi que mejor iniciar pronto. A Steve le empezó a caer bien su nueva sobrina.

-Bien Amy-chan. Yo soy tu tio, de momento no tienes primos de parte mía, tengo un hermano gemelo llamado Takeshi, el tiene tres hijas. Ellas son Nagisa, tiene veinte años, Jill y Sherry, ellas tienen cinco años y son sirenas, Nagisa es humana. La esposa de Takeshi es Andariel, una sirena. De momento no la conocerás hoy. Ya que esta en Santa Modesta.-

-Típico.-

Definitivamente esa niña sabe cómo son las cosas con las sirenas.

-Hahahaha, bien. Tu abuela se llama Claire, hagas lo que hagas no le lleves la contraria. Terminaras haciendo lo que ella quiere y sin que te des cuenta. Luego están Jake y su esposa Rin, ella es una nekotama, pero no te pongas muy efusiva con ella, si la atosigas con su apariencia tierna puede arañarte pajarita, por cierto vas a ser tia pronto ya que Rin va tener un bebe.-

Los ojos de la niña le brillan como gemas, haciendo que los hombres se sonrojen al verla tan emocionada.

-¡Un bebe!-

"¡Que linda!" pensaron los dos.

-Apuesto que tendrá orejitas y cola de gato. ¡KYA!-

-Cof cof. Luego esta Yui, ella tu otra media hermana, ella tiene quince años, humana. De momento no la conocemos. La madre de ella ella es Izayoi Nodoka.-

Amy bufo, los hombres ya sabían el porqué de esa reacción.

-Por ultimo esta Ami Sprins, ella es una lamia, su madre se llama Steno, Ami es de tu misma edad Amy.-

Al escuchar que Ami es de su misma edad, su rostro y ojos se iluminan de alegría.

"Creo que vomitare un arcoíris" pensó Jake al verla a la harpía tan contenta.

Era obvio para los dos hombres que Amy estaba ansiosa por jugar con otros niños, sabían que Rani quería que se quedara un tiempo para que estuviera un tiempo fija en hogar, ya que no tenía amigos y la socialización es muy necesaria para una niña, especialmente para una harpia, ya que son seres muy sociables.

-¿Y en donde está mi abuelita?-

-Fue a comprar un pastel con mi esposa Rin, por lo que no han de tardar mucho.-

Jake contesto amablemente a la Amy.

Al cabo de un rato los tres empezaron hablar de cosas triviales, los hombres le mostraron la casa Amy, la niña se emociono al ver la piscina. Después de un rato llego Rani, la cual es recibida por Jake, el cual le echa una mano con las maletas de Amy.

-Disculpa por como conteste por teléfono. Pero Amy a veces hace lo que quiere, normalmente es una niña obediente, pero la verdad me asusta el hecho de que pueda electrocutarse con los cables eléctricos.-

Jake carga las maletas que puede, mientras el contesta a la harpía.

-Lo que importa es que llego aquí con bien…me pregunto como dio con la casa?-

-Lo más probable es que Amy haya investigado rápidamente después de que le dije lo de ustedes. Jake te daré un consejo. Si le das la oportunidad, Amy lo más probable es que te sorprenda de sobremanera. Mi hija es demasiado lista y astuta, jamás juegues con ella juegos de astucia mental o te dejara desplumado.-

A nuestro rubio amigo no le cuadro bien lo que dijo Rani, lo que el entendió es que Amy es muy inteligente, de eso no hay duda el lo comprobó con su nivel de madures.

-Me percate que ella es lista y capta bien las cosas, la verdad siempre pensé que las harpias no son muy listas, tienen fama de cerebro de pájaro pero ustedes dos demostraron que no lo son.-

Rani pareció algo molesta, ya que estas le molesta ese estereotipo que tienen de ellas.

-Las rapaces como mi hija y yo, somos la raza de harpía mas inteligente, porque somos cazadoras, pero lamentablemente hay muchos estereotipos sobre las harpias. Pero si somos muy inteligentes las harpias en general. Lo que es cierto sobre nosotras es nuestro carácter, las comunes son de carácter bobo y amigable, pero es para atraer hombres más fácilmente, las fénix son gentiles, las de corral son tímidas y miedosas, las terrestres son muy pacientes y tolerantes, las yatagarasu o harpías cuervo son muy inteligentes como las rapaces pero ellas tienen mejor memoria y esa las hace muy burlistas, las garuda son muy testarudas y temperamentales por lo que no hay que hacerlas enojar pero son muy dóciles si llegan a familiarizarse con alguien íntimamente, por ultimo las rapaces somos muy orgullosas. Recuerda eso, ya que mi raza no perdona fácilmente por nuestro orgullo.-

-Ok, me quedo claro. ¿Qué tan lista es Amy?-

Rani se queda pensando un rato lo que va decirle a Jake, como si vale la pena decírselo o no.

-Un niño humano promedio tiene de iq de 90 a 100, Amy tiene un iq de 140, súmalo a su astucia y tendrás una caja de sorpresas como mi hija.-

Jake trago saliva, un niño con ese nivel de inteligencia es muy difícil de tratar, pero según Rani Amy suele ser muy obediente. Otra cosa que dijo la rapas sobre su hija es que es una caja de sorpresas. Realmente quería revivir a su padre para matarlo de nuevo ya que hacer un omelet de Amy sería un crimen contra el mundo de lo más nefasto.

Ya adentro de la casa Amy nota la presencia de su madre, la cual se queda quieta y con la cabeza baja, puesto que sabia lo que había hecho.

Rani al ver a su hija solo suspira hondo, se acerca a su niña y se inclina para estar a la altura de ella.

-Se que lo que hiciste esta mal, pero que no vuelva pasar. Se que te entusiasmaste por conocer a otro miembros de tu familia, pero sabes lo peligroso que es volar en las ciudades.-

-Perdón.-

Era la única respuesta de Amy. Pero había que darle crédito a la niña por semejante comportamiento. Aun asi los deseos de Rani es que su hija conviva con niños de su edad. Mientras Rani llamaba la atención a su hija. Jake y Steve se miran mutuamente.

-Tio. ¿Que opina de Amy?-

-Mmm… que es una niña excesivamente lista. No se como dio con la dirección de la casa. Pero su forma expresarse no es propia de un niño. Se reconocer a alguien astuto cuando lo veo, no por nada soy fiscal de distrito. No parece una mala niña.-

-Rani me dijo que su iq es de 140, lo que significa que una genio, también que es muy astuta, también dijo que normalmente es obediente pero que si le damos la oportunidad podría sorprendernos.-

Steve se queda pensando un rato, pero por su exprecion no parecía preocupado, si no mas bien intrigado por lo que le dijo Jake.

-Interesante… No creo que mama tenga problemas con ella.-

En eso llega Rin y Claire con el pastel que fueron a comprar. Claire y Rin divisan a Rani hablando con un Amy.

La anciana se acerca presurosa ante Rani y Amy. Claire mira muy emocionada a la niña, la mira de arriba abajo, fijándose muy bien en la anatomía de su cuerpo y en su cara.

-Tu debes ser Amy. Cielos te pareces tanto a tu madre.-

La niña sonríe alegremente a la mujer.

-Usted debe ser la abuela Claire y tu debes ser Rin, mi cuñada.-

Después de este instante las dos mujeres hablan con la pequeña harpía, preguntándole las mismas cosas que le pregunto Steve y otras más, Jake no recordaba ver a su abuela tan feliz, aun asi falta alguien mas por llegar.

No muy lejos de la residencia Kamiya, Steno manejaba su camión personalizado para lamias.

¿Cómo una lamia puede manejar un camión? Simple en vez de volante tiene un control muy parecido a un control de videojuegos (es simplemente un dualshock conectado al tablero del auto). Por obvias razones una lamia tiene que tener un camión para moverse. En la parte de atrás venia Ami la cual estaba muy ansiosa no dejaba de mover su cola, como si de un cachorrito inquieto se tratase. La "pequeña" lamia de 3.80 m de largo vestía un bonito vestido azul que le daba un aspecto bastante tierno y femenino, Ami también llevaba un diadema azul a juego.

Realmente la lamia dorada de Ami parecía mas que una princesita de cuento infantil.

Al llegar a la residencia Kamiya ambas bajan del vehículo y se dirigen a la puerta, llamando por el timbre.

Todos los presentes en la casa escuchan.

-Esas deben ser Steno y Ami.-

Dijo Jake, no tardaron ir todos a recibir a las lamias.

Steve abre la puerta y ven la madre e hija.

Todos se quedaron impresionados al ver Ami, se quedaron sin habla. Una cosa era verla en una foto y otra muy distinta en vivo.

Claramente la infante se parecía a Claire, pero muy distinta a la vez. Sus escamas de su cola, las su cara y orejas, eran en de un amarillo brillante casi dorado.

Sus ojos reptilianos de color oro, mostraban mucha curiosidad por las personas delante a ella y ese cabello rubio ondulado era literalmente envidiado por las mujeres presentes.

Literalmente Ami era una chica cuya presencia destaca. Literalmente si las lamias tuvieran realeza, Ami seria su princesa.

-Vaya nunca imagine que Ami tuviera ese impacto. Se que mi niña es preciosa pero… ¿No están exagerando?-

Jake definitivamente quería matar a su padre de un millón de veces si fuera posible.

"Joder, pero si esa niña es literalmente una preciosidad. Padre si pudiera te molería golpes hasta que se me cayeran los brazos." Pensó Jake, luego se acerca a Ami, luego se inclina para estar a la altura de la lamia.

-Ami… yo soy Jake, tu hermano mayor. Es un placer conocerte.-

La niña en respuesta sonríe serrando los ojos.

-Encantada Oni-san.-

Eso fue todo lo necesario para hacer que los Kamiya y las Ranson les diera diabetes.

La voz de Ami era excesivamente dulce y tierna, en su vida jamás escucharon semejante voz.

Definidamente la primera impresión de Ami es que era una chica muy tierna.

-Obaa-san.-

Ami se dirige a Claire lentamente, aunque le era al principio incomodo por su condición de serpiente, la señora se acerca igualmente ante la curiosa niña. La pequeña lamia mira fijamente a su abuela humana, era como si ambas se vieran asi mismas por su enorme parecido entre ellas.

-Estoy feliz de conocerle.-

Esa dulce sonrisa fue más que suficiente como hacer llorar a la anciana.

Amy era muy energética y vivas pero Ami era otra cosa muy distinta.

La anciana abraza a la lamia de forma enternecedora, ya que ninguno de sus hijos, ni sus otros nietos se parecen a ella.

Y de entre esas niñas que su primogénito quiso desechar esa es por la que mas recriminaría por no reconocer.

Ya adentro y con mas calma a la lamia se le dice quién es quién. En eso Claire le pregunta que le gusta a la lamia dorada.

-¿Qué me gusta?... eto… las papas fritas, los huevos, la pizza hawaiana, también me gusta el pastel y el pollo.-

Rin toma el rumbo de la conversación y le pregunta a la niña.

-¿Cuáles son tus hobbies Ami?-

-Eto…¡MY LITTLE HARPIE! ¡Me encanta, me encanta Red! También me gusta dibujar y cosinar. También me gusta el karaoke.-

Amy por su lado parecía algo molesta, no se sabia porque pero pronto lo descubrirán.

-¡Moo! ¡¿Por qué eres tan linda!? Mira ese cabello.-

La harpia toma parte su rubia melena con sus ala y pulgar.

-Es tan lindo. Me muero de envidia.-

Ami estaba algo tensa mientras la harpia la analizaba cuidadosamente cada detalle de ella.

-Es como si… como si te hubieras escapado de una galería arte. Es anormal que seas tan linda.-

Los adultos ya empezaban a preocuparse de la actitud de Amy.

De repente Ami suelta un comentario que casi al borde del llanto.

-Amy-chan…¿Te molesta que sea tan linda?-

Amy cambia su tonalidad de piel a una rojisa, casi al punto de explotar.

-Señora me la puedo quedar.-

Se dirigio muy seriamente a Steno, aun sonrojada.

Jake noto que Amy se calmó muy rápido, como si el tono de voz de Ami fuera una dulce melodía que calmara a las bestias más furiosas.

Algo no estaba bien con esa lamia y Steve lo noto muy rápido. El de los Kamiya era el que más conocía de liminales, el tenía bastante conocimiento de las extraespecies más comunes y una de esas especies eran las lamias.

Steve noto que Ami no era normal, era inusual que una lamia fuera asi de agradable. Incluso las lamias causan un cierto grado de temor por ser parte reptil, ya que muchos seres vivos le temen a las serpientes por instinto, pero ese no era el caso de Ami, ella no causo ese sentimiento de repulcion, es mas todo lo contrario, aunque su madre se vio incomoda en un principio, no hubo rechazo.

-Steno...¿Ami no es una lamia normal?-

Todos se fijaron en Steve, esa pregunta llamo la curiosidad de todos. Steno suspiro profundamente y respondió a la interrogante, como si fuera algo que tarde o temprano se fuera saber.

-Sí, Ami no es una lamia común. Sus colores, su tono de voz e incluso su aroma no es propio de una mi especie. Ami sufre de una condición genética bastante rara en las lamias, las lamias como cultura nos especializamos en la química para solucionar ciertos problemas que tenemos, uno de ellos es que para reproducirnos… tendemos que drogar a nuestras parejas para… ustedes entienden. Como son pocos los humanos que se emparejan de forma voluntaria.

Ami no necesitara de nuestras drogas o químicos para atraer pareja, ya que ella suelta feromonas que le servirán no solo para atraer pareja, si no para defenderse de otros depredadores. Es por eso que Amy se calmó, ya que en el pasado, las lamias éramos cazadas por las harpías garuda, las cuales son un depredador natural de nosotras, su aroma calma y tranquiliza a nuestros depredadores.

Aunque no son totalmente eficaces esas feromonas, por eso desarrollamos esas drogas y químicos para facilitarnos las cosas, como supervivencia y reproducción. Aparte en el caso de mi hija es un remanente de nuestra evolución, ya que las lamias dejamos de usar nuestro aroma.

Esto es algo que le da problemas a Ami en la escuela, ya que atrae a la mayoría de los niños barones que son más susceptibles al aroma natural de Ami.

Por si fuera poco su color dorado se debe a una mutación genética, hay lamias rubias y con escamas amarillas, pero no lamias doradas como Ami. Solo cierta clase de dragones tiene ese color de escamas. En fin mi hija es un capricho de la naturaleza. Aun asi el efecto de las feromonas se puede controlar con perfumes.-

Todos se quedaron callados ante esta afirmación, fue una sorpresa bastante interesante.

Al cabo de un rato Amy se disculpó con Ami y ambas niñas se dispusieron a jugar en el patio, mientras tanto Jake y Steve cuentan todo lo que saben de Amy y su elevado iq al resto de los precentes.

Rin parecía francamente anonadada de lo que se supone es capas de la capacidad mental de Amy.

-En teoría, Amy es una genio muy astuta, que si le damos la oportunidad haría cosas sorprendentes sin nuestra autirizacion. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Rani afirma con su cabeza y le aclara algo mas a la familia.

-Amy es capaz de aprender muy fácilmente, yo contrate maestros privados para ella y estos me dijeron que es difícil llevar un ritmo con mi hija por su alta capacidad de aprendizaje. Aparte Amy adora los desafíos. Si le dices que no puede te demostrara lo contrario, por lo que hay que evitar decirle el "no". Pero ella capta bien rápido las cosas.-

Claire estaba fascinada ante esto, una de sus nietas es una chica prodigio y la otra es un ser super adorable.

-Vaya, nunca imagine tener nietas tan peculiares, una es súper lista y la otra muy tierna.-

Tanto Rani como Steno no evitaron sentirse orgullosas de sus niñas.

En eso Jake pregunta a Steno algo sobre su hermana.

-¿Ami tiene algún tipo de peculiaridad en su comportamiento?-

La lamia piensa detenidamente lo va decir.

-Ami tiene una inteligencia promedio, pero saca buenas notas. En lo que destaca ella es en su facilidad que tiene para socializar. Le es muy fácil hacer amigos. También es muy buena en labores domésticas. Ya que a veces descuido a Ami por mi trabajo, me dedique a enseñarle a valerse por si misma. Aunque…-

Steno baja la cabeza y parece muy deprimida.

-Nunca imagine que ella cocinara mejor yo. Realmente tiene talento. Me humillo a mí y sobre todo a su tío Kimihito. Ami es una excelente cocinera.-

-Bueno no te preocupes Steno, yo apenas me defiendo pero lo que importa es el sazón de una madre.-

Rani trato de animar a la lamia. Todo fue inútil.

-Ami es tan buena cocinera que una vez el padre de uno de sus compañeros de clase, me pidió muy seriamente arreglar un matrimonio entre ella y su hijo. ¿Desde cuando le pasa eso a una lamia?-

La expresión fue tal que los presentes empezaron a sentirse mal por la lamia.

-Aun asi Ami es muy autosuficiente y no les dará problemas. Es muy amigable y dulce. Cuando la traten sabrán que es muy buena niña.-

Eso último lo dijo Steno con peculiar alegría y orgullo.

-Nada mas eviten que ella vea películas de terror, si no quieren que se les enrosque en sus cuerpos toda la noche. Pero por todos los medios eviten que ella vea cuerpos cercenados de cualquier tipo. Eso hace que le de pesadillas. Ella le tiene pavor a las amputaciones. Todo debido a un accidente con una dullahan que la dejo traumada. Ami es muy miedosa también con todo lo que tenga que ver con fantasmas.-

En eso Claire y Jake miran muy fijamente a Steve con una cara de "atrévete y vas a ver".

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran asi?-

Luego la lamia trata de seguir el tema de las fobias.

-¿Amy tiene alguna fobia Rani?-

-A los fantasmas. Ella no tolera los lugares oscuros y tenebrosos por temor de ver alguno.-

En eso suena el timbre, Jake y Steve se dirigen a la entrada para ayudar a Takeshi, ya que suponían que era el, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver alguien no esperado.

-Hola sobrino, hola cuñado. Vengo a dejar mis respetos y pésame a mi suegra. Asi de paso conocer a mis nuevas sobrinas.-

Los dos se sorprendieron a ver una mujer o mejor dicho sirena (imagínense a Megurine Luka pero en versión sirena). Llevaba un vestido negro de lo más elegante la rosada sirena. La sirena no es otra que Andariel, la tía de Jake y esposa de su tío Takeshi.

La sirena estaba acompañada por un grupo de hombres de negros con gafas, uno de los hombres, el que empujaba su silla de ruedas se dirige muy respetuosamente a Andariel.

-Mi señora, procedemos a dejar el paquete. ¿Necesita algo más?-

La sirena responde al hombre de forma muy amable.

-Deséenlo a mi cuñado y sobrino. Pueden retirarse chicos. Apartir de aquí me encargo yo sola, gracias.-

Los hombres entregan una caja grande a Steve para después retirarse. Los dos estaban muy perplejos por la llegada de la sirena.

-Tía Andariel… ¿Qué no estaba en internada en Santa Modesta?-

La sirena muestra una cara de orgullo y satisfacción mientras junta los dedos de su mano.

-Si, pero ya termine mi rehabilitación y aprendí mi lección. Debo ser más paciente con mi esposo y no dejar que mis celos me controlen, mas que nada por el bien de mis hijas. Si te preguntas por que estoy aquí, le avise a mi esposo que hoy salía de alta. El me platico la situación por la que está pasando la familia y me dijo que viniera a casa de su madre, que toda la familia se iba a reunir a conocer a las nuevas integrantes. Como no quería llegar asi sin nada, me dedique a traer obsequios para mis hijas y sobrinas. Traje juguetes, dulces, algunas joyas y montón de mantitas y ropa de bebe para mi sobrina nieta por nacer. Ya quiero ver y tocar la pancita de Rin. Jujuju.-

La presencia de Andariel fue de lo más sorpresiva para Claire y Rin. Rani y Steno están algo confundidas ante la presencia de la sirena la cual se acerca en su silla de ruedas.

-Hola, lameto lo de mi suegro y cuñado. He venido a mostrar mi respeto.-

-¿Cuándo saliste del reformatorio?-

-Hoy mismo en la mañana Claire-sama. Aparte mi esposo me puso al corriente. Asi que vengo con presentes.-

Mientras Andariel se presenta y socializa con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, Nodoka se dirige hacia la escuela en la que estudia su hija, ella sale de su auto y empieza suspirar.

Ella sabia que no iba a ser fácil, si mantenerse en la sima de la cadena alimenticia del espectáculo era difícil, pero más aun tratar de convencer a su hija.

-Espero que Yui me escuche.-

Sin decir mas entra a la escuela para ir a buscarla a su club, con la esperanza de que las cosas salgan bien.

Hola a todos en general, no he publicado mis historias por problemas personales y que no me dejan inspirarme.

Fuera de eso trato de plasmar mis ideas lo mejor que puedo.

Quiero a agradar formalmente a Tarmo Flake por una referencia que me hiso en su "No es fácil ser una Arachne" si leyeron los primeros dos capítulos la encontraran fácilmente. Lean su fic, esta bueno.

Yo en agradecimiento/venganza (risas estúpidas mias) le hice una referencia.

Me gustaría oir sus criticas y comentarios.

El note las referencias "obvias" se ganara una galletita y una concha (no ese tipo de concha perversos, hablo de pan dulce).

Por cierto le pague cierto mercenario bocazas para que se encargara de cierta sirena rosada y de paso rescatar a un rehén que es custodiado por ardillas Kamikase.

Con suerte la sirena será llevada a la justicia impartida por Aquaman, rey de los océanos o la viole. Me, Wade hace lo que quiere.


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the father 5

Fénix, búsqueda y sorpresas.

Nodoka va en busca de su hija, ella entra al instituto para buscarla en su club. La mujer entra al salón donde se realizan las actividades de este, que no es otro que el club de cocina, al entrar ve una escena de lo más curiosa. Ve un chico bastante alto de cabello oscuro cambiando las lámparas fluorescentes del salón, la lado de el estaba una chica de ascendencia hindú, muy morena y linda, de cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color, ambos llevaban el uniforme de su escuela, saco azul marino, camisa blanca con corbata roja, pantalón azul grisáceo y falda del mismo color en caso de la chica. Ambos uniformes tenían el emblema de la escuela en el lado derecho del pecho.

Por lo que se veía el chico parecía molesto, el cambiaba las lámparas con cuidado.

-¿Cómo puede ser que se fuera a fundir el circuito eléctrico?-

La chica morena responde en tono conciliador su compañero mientras le pasaba otra lámpara a remplazar otra fundida.

-No lo sé, pero mañana vendrán el arreglar la corriente.-

El chico solo suspira profundamente tomando la otra lámpara.

-Solo espero que Elizabeth-sempai no se enoje de nuevo con el club de ciencia-

-Así que fueron los del club de ciencia, solo espero que… disculpe podemos ayudarla?-

Dijo el joven a notar a Nodoka. Esta sin perder el tiempo le pregunta por su hija.

-Si, soy Izayoi Nodoka, vine por mi hija Yui, sé que por estas horas tiene actividades del club. ¿Dónde está Yui?-

-El club de cocina y otras actividades de la escuela que requieren energía eléctrica se cancelaron por un incidente con sistema eléctrico, los miembros de los clubes de la escuela afectados se retiraron a sus hogares.-

Informo la joven morena, a lo que el chico agrega.

-Lo más probable es que este con Kiki.-

Nodoka analiza la situación, si esta con Kiki obviamente estará en su casa.

\- Ya que las oi hablar sobre terminar un proyecto de la clase computación.-

El joven agrego esta información.

-Muchas gracias, me retiro.-

La mujer salió del instituto, saco su teléfono móvil e intento comunicarse con Yui, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado y su móvil estaba muerto, con lo de ayer olvido cargarlo. Lo malo es que casi no hay teléfonos públicos por la zona y solo están en centros comerciales.

Nodoka maldice internamente su suerte por lo que decide ir a casa de Kiki, lo mas probable es que encuentre a su hija en casa de su amiga.

Mientras tanto en el distrito comercial de la ciudad, estaba Yui con su amiga Kiki.

Yui era la chica de cabello lacio oscuro y ojos negros, era una chica lo bastante guapa, ella tenía una estatura promedio de acuerdo a su edad, llevaba su uniforme de la escuela.

Akiyama Kiki por su lado era harpía fénix la cual era un poco mas bajita que Yui.

Kiki llevaba un uniforme modificado por ciertas razones, ya que en vez de llevar saco llevaba chaleco y camisa de manga corta.

La harpía tenía un plumaje de lo mas colorido, ya que sus plumas eran del color del arcoíris pero predominaba mas el rojo y por debajo de su chaleco salían las plumas de la cola del fénix tan famosas. Kiki también destacaba por su color de cabello rojo como el fuego acomodado por un par de largas coletas, sus bellísimos ojos azul cielo cautivaban a todo aquel que la mirara.

Realmente Kiki era realmente hermosa.

No era raro que mucha gente se le quedara viendo a Kiki, especialmente de otras mujeres humanas.

-¿Ya viste a esa harpía?-

-Si, realmente es preciosa. Jamás he visto una arpía asi. Mira ese plumaje.-

-¡Que envidia! Mira su cabello.-

Era lo que más solían decir de Kiki, Yui por su lado no parecía molestarle el hecho de que su amiga destaque mas ella. De por si a Kiki le molesta tener mucha atención. Pero necesitan material para trabajar en ese proyecto.

Por lado, Yui veía un papel en donde revisaba lo que faltaba.

-Creo que nos hace falta hojas para imprimir, tinta de colores y negra. También hacen falta los bocadillos para cuando tomemos un descanso.-

Kiki parecía inquieta con tanta mirada sobre ella.

-¿Cuánto falta para ir a la tienda? Me crispa que me vean esas mujeres.-

-Ya llegaremos a la tienda Kiki.-

Al cabo de un rato las chicas llegan a su destino y consiguen lo que buscan. En eso el estómago de Yui se queja de hambre, entonces ella propone ir a comer.

-¿Oye Kiki? Vamos al Burger Fox. Me muero de hambre.-

-Si, yo también tengo hambre.-

Las chicas se dirigen a la tienda de comida rápida. El lugar era decorado con dibujos de una kitsune chibi de pelo rosa (imagínense que es Tamano no Mae de fate pero en chibi), el lugar era bastante agradable, había familias y estudiantes comiendo tan plácidamente, lo que mas llamaba la atención era un enorme cartel con la kitsune pelirosada que decía lo siguiente:

"Si no está en el menú, no podemos dárselo. Favor de no traumar a las cajeras. No queremos otro incidente como el de Chara.

Las gorras con orejitas solo se venden en la compra de una cajita feliz Tama.

Atentamente la gerencia. "

Las chicas se formaron y vieron a un centauro rubio bastante atractivo vestido con camisa blanca y corbata negra, cubierto en su parte de caballo por una manta negra.

Detrás de el había un hombre como de treinta años de cabellos oscuros muy picudos, él tenía la pinta de ser un típico asalariado, pero corbata colorida delataba que no lo era.

El centauro fue atendido primero por una lamia medusa de colores acuamarina. Ojos, serpientes que tiene por cabello, cola todo acuamarina, la chica tenía un uniforme azul, gafas y una gorra con orejas de forro felpudas.

-Bienvenido a Burger Fox. ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

Dijo la medusa de forma muy amable al centauro.

-Dos combos grandes de hamburguesas veganas y una cajita feliz Tama.-

-¿La hamburguesa de la cajita también la quiere vegana?-

-Si por supuesto.-

-Ok. ¿Qué pokemon quiere para la cajita?-

Entonces el centauro empieza a sonrojarse y contesta algo avergonzado a la medusa.

-Un… lucario… por favor.-

-Bien, su orden es la numero 21, pase sentarse y se la llevaremos a su mesa. –

El centauro se retira a zona especial para especies grandes de forma muy avergonzada.

Ahora es el turno del hombre de cabello picudo.

-Bienvenido a Burger Fox. ¿En que puedo servirle?-

Pregunto al hombre, este ni tardo perezoso pidió su orden.

-Quiero una cuarto de libra con queso y tocino, dos cajitas Tama con dos eevees mata dragones, uno normal y el otro vario color para llevar por favor.-

La lamia quedo con cara de "¿what?", tratando de procesar lo que dijo el hombre, luego escucha un compañero decirle.

-Que quiere un sylveon rosa y otro azul.-

Después de ese extraño incidente. Es el turno de Yui y Kiki, ya una vez pedidas sus órdenes las chicas se sientan y empiezan a hablar.

-¿Sabes Kiki? Mi mama llego tarde anoche y no me dijo por qué. En la mañana antes de irme a la escuela de ese día se veía algo rara. Nunca me dijo porque, pero salió muy presurosa.-

Dijo Yui algo preocupada, ya que ella tiene muy buena comunicación con su madre, algo que no es desconocido para su amiga.

Yui y Kiki se conocen desde el primer año de primaria. Kiki cuando entro a la escuela primaria, la ley de intercambio cultural y protección a especies liminales había entrado en vigor, a pesar de que la ley protegía a Kiki de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla. Aun así Kiki era molestada por otros niños, por ser diferente salvo por Yui, que era única que la defendía de los otros niños. Desde entonces an sido grandes amigas, se aprecian tanto que son casi como hermanas.

-Eso si que es raro en ella. A lo mejor tiene un problema en el trabajo, a mi papa le pasa a veces. Por cierto hablando de mi papa, ah estado muy raro últimamente. Hace días recibió llamada mientras hacíamos limpieza en casa, desde entonces ah estado llegando algo tarde. Normalmente papa siempre llega queriendo saber como me fue en el día. Pero ni siquiera me hablado.-

Yui se queda pensando un rato en eso llega la orden de ambas. Después de que se fuera mesero de su mesa, Yui toma una patata.

-¿Crees que este saliendo con una mujer?-

-Yo lo dudo Yui. Todas las citas de papa nunca terminan bien, por alguna razón el termina siempre con las mujeres con las que sale. Siempre les pregunte a esas hembras por qué cuando tenía la oportunidad. Ellas me decían que era muy pequeña para saberlo, tenía once en ese entonces. Papa salía con muchas hembras, humanas, arpías, lamias, la mas rara que le conoci fue una hada.-

Yui que estaba comiendo patatas casi se ahoga con su comida al oir eso.

-Cof, cof. ¿¡Un hada?! ¿¡Que acaso salió con una hembra del tamaño de una muñeca!?-

-No,no. Las hadas no son como los pixies, son como los seres humanos pero con poderes raros, como muchas extraespecies tienen muchas subespecies, la raza de hada que tu mejor conoces son las yuki-ona. La que salió con mi padre era un hada británica. Como la del cuento de Pinocho.-

-Ah. Ya me había imaginado que algo pervertido, bueno la imagen que tengo de las hadas es de Campanita de Disney.-

Kiki empezó a reírse, Yui no le quedo de otra qué reírse de su propia ignorancia.

-¿Campanita? Yo tengo a Cirno como referencia.-

-Hahaha, lo olvidaba, a tu papa es otaku.-

-Si, era divertido jugar en la pc eso juegos viejos danmaku.-

Las chicas empiezan a comer tranquilas mientras notan al centauro de hace rato, pero este estaba acompañado a alguien que ellas conocen. Una hembra centauro del tipo peso ligero, esa centauro de cabello castaño corto y ojos color, vestía con un sudadera delgada de color rosa, su parte de caballo era cubierta por una especie de "mayas" negras que cubrían su parte trasera, delantera y estómago, dejando su lomo café al descubierto.

La centauro se reia tiernamente mientras jugaba con un peluche de un lucario, mientras el centauro rubio se ponía rojo y averganzado.

-Oye Yui, mira a la zona de especies grandes.-

Dijo Kiki emocionada a su amiga, la cual voltea y reconoce inmediatamente a la yegua.

-No puede ser. ¿Acaso esa no es Diana-sensei?-

-¿A cuántas centauro de carrera conoces? Es Diana-sensei.-

Yui ponía su mirada sobre el centauro rubio, se veía curiosa.

-Sabemos que esta casada. ¿Sera ese marido?-

-Por supuesto Yui. Yo una vez la vi platicando por el móvil con un tal Aquiles, el debe ser Aquiles, recuerda que ellos son de ascendencia griega.-

Yui y Kiki no son de ir a preguntarle a su profesora directamente, ya que pensaron que se molestaría su profesora y su marido por incordiarlos.

Mientras tanto Nodoka sigue en busca de un teléfono, pero parece que la mala fortuna le persigue. Línea muerta. Por todo la ciudad, solo móviles funcionaban pero parece que nadie le ayudaría.

-¡¿Esto es enserio?!-

Dijo molesta la productora, ya que lo único que podía hacer es ir a casa de Kiki o ir a la suya a cargar su móvil.

Así que decide irse por la última opción, ella cree que necesitara un trago.

Ya después de irse del Burger Fox. El duo se dirige al hogar de la fénix.

La casa de la familia Akiyama era una casa de dos pisos, de tamaño modesto en un bonito vecindario, la casa era blanca con tejas rojas, tenía una cochera y un pequeño jardín rodeado por una cerca de madera pintada de blanco que rodeaba el jardín.

Al entrar Yui se quita los zapatos y se pone unas pantuflas que había para los invitados, por casi al frente había un pequeña mesa con una pequeña palangana con agua y una toalla. Kiki toma la toalla, la remoja y se limpia sus zarpas delicadamente.

-Como odio tener mis garras sucias. En ocasiones quisiera ser humana para facilitarme las cosas.-

Yui mira a su amiga acomodándose las pantuflas. Mientras contestaba en tono de reproche.

-¿Qué? Yo quisiera ser lo la mitad de hábil que tu. Además de que te quejas, puedes volar y esas patas con de lo mas practico. Además esos pulgares no te quitan practicidad. Además no sufres por tres días de cólicos y hormonas locas cada mes.-

Kiki contesta fastidiada ante la afirmación de su amiga.

-¿Tienes idea de lo doloroso que es poner un huevo cada mes y lo fastidioso que es tener celo? Lo bueno que mi papa siempre me tiene mi medicina lista para cada luna llena y que esos huevos cuestan un buen fajo de billetes y…-

A la nariz de de Kiki llega un aroma bastante peculiar, Kiki tenía un olfato superior que el del humano promedio.

Ella noto un aroma muy particular, no sabía que era, pero era muy extraño, definitivamente no era humano. Ella instintivamente fue a un armario que estaba a un lado de la entrada de la casa, de la cual saco un bate.

Yui al verla hacer eso supo inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien.

Ella sabía que cierta clase de arpías tenían un gran olfato y Kiki era de esas arpías. Ella tomo una escoba del armario.

-¿Hay un ladrón en casa?-

Dijo Yui preocupada y en voz baja sujetando la escoba temerosa.

Kiki solo tomo más fuertemente el bate.

-Eso parece, hay un aroma que no conozco.-

En eso las chicas escuchan una voz proveniente del segundo piso, para ser más preciso del cuarto del padre Kiki, era una voz femenina no había duda, pero aun así debían ser precavidas.

La voz se seguía oyendo, ambas chicas no entendían lo que decía, pero parecía algo eufórica. Las chicas se dirigen a paso lento a las escaleras. Suben lentamente por las escaleras. Al cabo de unos momentos las voz se calla. Las chicas se ponen a un costado del cuarto del padre Kiki.

Ambas chicas temblaban pero estaban listas para lo peor. La puerta se abre, las chicas con los nervios de punta.

Del cuarto sale… una harpía desnuda, dejando en shock a Yui y a Kiki.

Lo más impactante era el hecho de que la harpía en cuestión no era más que una fénix, una fénix idéntica a Kiki, pero la harpia tenia que el cabello le llegaba hasta por debajo de las caderas, la hembra en cuestión se veía un poco más madura que Kiki y era como del tamaño de Yui (1.55 m).

La harpía volteo hacia la habitación sin notar a las chicas.

-Kariya. ¿Dónde está el baño?-

Rápidamente la fénix recibió respuesta de un hombre de voz profundamente grave.

-Al fondo del pasillo Miyu.-

Justo después de la respuesta sale de la habitación un hombre de altura promedio y delgado, cabello negro con corte muy formal, sus ojos eran café claro y tenía bastante pelo en pecho, que al igual que Miyu, estaba desnudo.

-Creo que mejor tomemos un baño antes de que llegue Kiki de las actividades del club de cosina y…-

No termino lo que iba a decir el hombre, por que sintió la mirada de las dos chicas, volteándose para ver como las chicas estaban choqueadas y oír gritar a Yui, la cual se tapa los ojos al ver… ejem algo grande, negro y peludo. La harpía conocida como Miyu instintivamente se cubre con sus alas. Mientras el hombre corre se esconde tras la puerta. Este asoma la cabeza para hablar con las muchachas, pero lo único recibe como respuesta fue una Kiki muy molesta.

-Papa. ¿Qué está pasando?-

El hombre conocido como Akiyama Kariya, el padre de Kiki, le pide a las dos chicas que vayan a la cocina a esperar, ya que les explicaría la situación a las dos chicas y que les explicaría la identidad de Miyu.

Las dos chicas estaban sentadas en silencio, pero con expresiones muy distintas, Yui estaba perturbada, abochornada y muy incómoda.

Por su lado Kiki estaba muy molesta, ya que jamás imagino que encontraría a su padre en una situación asi, jamás había hecho algo así, nunca había hecho algo así antes, pero había una pregunta que quemaba su mente ¿Quién era esa hembra?

Al cabo de unos diez minutos Kariya llega aseado, vestido de con unos pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca, el hombre llevaba puestos unos anteojos. El se veía muy apenado y se sienta del lado opuesto de la mesa.

-Ok… antes que nada. Mil perdones Yui, lamento que me vieras asi, pero… nunca imagine que ustedes llegaran a la casa tan temprano, sé que tenían un proyecto de clase y que tenían actividades, pero no imagine que llegaran tan pronto.-

Yui mira fijamente al hombre, si alguien estaba mas apenado era Kariya, ya que se veía una enorme culpabilidad.

-Está bien, lo perdono señor Akiyama. ¿Pero quién es esa harpía llamada Miyu?-

-Eso también quiero saberlo papa.-

El hombre suspira profundamente, era perfectamente normal que su hija esta molesta. El busca en su mente las palabras adecuadas para hablar y explicarle a Kiki quien era Miyu.

Pero antes de que el dijera algo Miyu aparece con un vestido de una sola piensa sin mangas muy formal de color rojo. La harpía se hace notar dirigiéndose hacia las dos chicas, las cuales están expectantes.

Yui por su lado está expectante y nerviosa, normalmente ella suele tener mal carácter cuando suceden cosas que le molestan, pero era raro ver a su amiga harpía molesta, en pocas acciones la había visto enojada.

Miyu por lado se notaba mas que preocupada.

-Supongo que estas molesta Kiki. Lamento lo de hace rato, fue totalmente mi culpa. Pero parece que tienes dudas que merecen ser contestadas.-

Kiki estaba callada con el ceño fruncido, Yui levanta la mano, haciendo como si tuviera una duda en clase.

-Señor Akiyama. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué se parece tanto a Kiki?-

Kariya se rasca la nuca con la mano izquierda, suspira profundo y esta listo para decir lo que tenga que decir. Mientras Miyu se cienta a su lado izquierdo.

-Ella es Sonozaki Miyu… Kiki… ella es tu madre.-

A ambas chicas la noticia les cayó como una bomba atómica.

Bueno la verdad esa afirmación tenía mucho sentido, eran de la misma especie, mismos colores de cabello, ojos, piel, plumas. Técnicamente eran casi idénticas, salvo que Miyu se ve un poco mayor, su peinado era distinto y voz era muy madura para su apariencia.

Yui entendió perfectamente bien la situación. Ella sabía que Kariya es padre soltero, que el se había hecho cargo de su hija.

Desde que ella y su madre conocen a los Akiyama, ellas jamás preguntaron la situación del porque Kariya era padre soltero. Como el jamás pregunto la situación de la familia Izayoi, ni Kiki tampoco.

-¿Por qué?-

Dijo Kiki de forma seca y sin vida.

-¿Por qué apareces justo ahora?-

Miyu no tardó en responder a las preguntas de su hija. Tenía que hacerlo.

-Por miedo de que mi padre te hiciera daño.-

Kiki no entendió, pero Miyu continuo explicándole a su hija.

-Mi padre era un hombre poderoso e intolerante que no se le podía contradecir. A el no le parecio que su hija se tuviera sexo con su novio plebeyo. Créeme que si mi madre y la servidumbre no me hubiera cubierto, Kariya hubiera terminado en una bolsa de plástico en una morgue y tu hubieses sido servida en el desayuno revuelta con jamón.

Después de ponerte a salvo con Kariya, mi padre me envió a un internado, donde fui a estudiar.-

En las palabras de Miyu era notada una enorme amargura. Estas palabras dejan bastante impactadas a ambas jóvenes. Por sus palabras, denotaba que el padre Miyu era una horrible persona.

Hubo silencio por un rato. Miyu después de un rato se para, acercándose a su hija y empieza acariciar su rostro con sus alas.

-Nunca imagine que hubiera estado tan bien al cuidado de tu padre. El me contado tanto de ti en estos días que me puse en contacto con el. Quisiera poder contarte mas cosas, pero de poco a poco.-

Luego Miyu mira a Yui, mientras abrazaba a Kiki de forma muy maternal.

-Lamento que nos tuviéramos que conocer bajo estas circunstancias, pero quería saber si Kariya aun me amaba.-

Era muy notorio el rubor en el rostro de la harpía.

-Gracias por ser amiga de mi hija jovencita. Por cierto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Izayoi Yui.-

-Bueno Yui, creo que será mejor que haga algo de para comer y…-

El teléfono interrumpe a Miyu, la cual aun abraza a Kiki, Kariya se para a contestar el teléfono, el ve el identificador y ve el número de Nodoka. Kariya toma el teléfono muy tranquilo.

-Hola Nodoka-san… si Yui está aquí… ok de cuerdo yo se lo digo… te oyes un poco agitada. ¿Pasa algo?.. Bien, de acuerdo.-

La conversación fue escuchada por Yui por lo que esta pregunta lo que pasa.

-¿Qué quería mi mama, señor Akiyama?-

Kariya estaba algo preocupado. Pero le dice lo que quería saber la joven.

-Prgunto que si estabas aquí, yo le dije que si, ella va venir a recogerte, parece que hay un asunto que quiere atender contigo Yui. La verdad tu mama se notaba muy estresada.

Yui parecía confundida por lo que dijo Kariya. ¿Qué querría su madre?-

Mientras tanto en la residencia Kamiya había una escena de lo más melosa con Ami y Amy con sus cabezas sobre el vientre de Rin, tratando de "escuchar al bebe". Las dos están muy atentas escuchando los latidos del bebe.

-¡Se movió!-

Dijo muy emocionada la lamia rubia.

-¡Yo también lo sentí!-

Dijo la harpía alegremente. Por su lado Rin luchaba por aguantarse la risa, ya que las niñas le hacían cosquillas involuntariamente. Las colas de la nekotama se movían erráticamente, demostraban que ella estaba a punto de flaquear en un momento a otro.

Por su lado Andariel abrazaba a dos pequeñas sirenitas que estaban sentadas en su regazo, no eran otras que sus gemelas Jill y Sherry, dos simpáticas sirenitas de color rosa, cabello rizado rosa también y bonitos ojos miel. Ellas estaban vestidas con vestidos de una pieza, nada mas que Jill llevaba uno rosa y Sherry uno lavanda.

-¡Mis niñas las extrañe tanto! Prometo que me voy a portan bien. Para nunca volver a ese horrible lugar.-

Decía Andariel casi al borde del llanto. Takechi parecía como medio fastidiado, ya que a su esposa no le quitaron lo dramática.

-Vamos Andariel, no es tan malo, solo estuviste internada en un centro de rehabilitación. No una prisión.-

-¡NO HABIA NETFLIX! ¡NO HABIA INTERNET! ¡ME PERDI LA LIGA KALOS!-

La sirena grito llamando la atención de todos, para después ponerse a llorar de forma desconsolada, Takeshi estaba a punto de decirle la cruel verdad sobre Kalos, pero su gemelo lo detiene. Diciéndole "no" con su cabeza. Entonces la noticia viene de otra parte.

-Mama, pero el Mostaza perdió la liga.-

Como si le hubieran tirado a un estanque lleno de cloro le callo la noticia a la sirena, sentía como sus sueños fueron destruidos con esas palabras.

-Jill… dime que se dio cuenta de que Serena lo amaba, dime que el Mostaza se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Serena.-

Las gemelas se miraron entre si y luego a su padre el cual cruzo sus brazos en forma de equis y decía "no, no, no" con la cabeza.

-¿No qué?-

La sirena pregunto. Todos guardaron silencio. Todos ya sabían lo que paso.

En eso aparece una chica de cabello castaño claro corto y ojos de igual color dirigiéndose a la sirena.

-Andariel, no creo que estés lista para eso aun. Acabas de salir de tu rehabilitación asi que mejor será que lo no sepas. Ten pastel.

La chica de playera azul celeste y jeans, le da una rebanada de pastel a la sirena la cual toma y empieza comer y se le olvido lo del mostaza.

-Eso siempre funciona Takeshi.-

-Y que lo digas Steve. A ella le das dulces y se le pasan los corajes.-

Jake estaba poniendo la mesa con su abuela siendo ayudados por Steno y Rani.

Los cuatro estaban viendo la situación algo curioso la situación. La abuela Claire dice sonriendo ante la situación tan peculiar.

-Nagisa siempre salvando el día.-

Rani parece algo confundida con el "extraño berrinche" de la sirena.

-¿Qué carajos es la liga Kalos? ¿Quién es el Mostaza?-

Pregunto la harpía, pero Steno le explica con una cara de fastidio a Rani.

-Créeme no quieres saberlo, yo se lo que te digo, yo tengo tratos con la empresa Tv Tokio y Nintendo, les dije que esto iba traer problemas.-

-¿Qué clase de problemas Sprins?-

Pregunto la harpía, en eso suspira la lamia y responde sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Solo digamos que ahora las casas de los ejecutivos están manchadas de huevos y tomate.-

-Oh.-

La Rani entendió perfectamente la situación.

-Nagisa no cambia. Siempre hace lo necesario para que nada salga fuera control.-

Dice Jake, la verdad extrañaba mucho a prima, no la había visto en un buen tiempo.

Cuando llego Takeshi, con sus hijas, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver Andariel ahí.

La sirena cuando llego su familia le pidió la caja a Steve, tenía dulces para todos, para niñas les había comprado juguetes para niñas. Entre ellos destaco un conejo de peluche gris de orejas cortas de ojos purpura, que a Ami le fascino. Por lado Amy le agarro gusto gato de peluche blanco con rayas rosadas.

Había mas juguetes pero lamia y la harpía le habían tomado afecto a esos dos en particular.

Las pequeñas no le prestaron atención a las joyas.

La impresión de la familia sobre la las niñas fue bastante agradable, Takeshi estaba muy impresionado de lo interesantes de las cualidades de sus sobrinas, las gemelas hacían buena química con ellas, Nagisa estaba encantada con las dos, especialmente con Ami, Rin de plano se doblego con ellas ya que ella no es de la acaricien como un gato, pero las niñas no dejaban ser cariñosas con la futura madre, atiborrándolas de preguntas sobre el bebe por venir. Andariel… bueno mas que encantada con sus nuevas sobrinas, no dejaba de mimarlas. Claire estaba mas que satisfecha con ellas.

Por su lado Rani y Steno se sentían más que satisfechas y contentas por la aceptación, el cariño y calidez con la que recibieron a las niñas.

Jake por su lado sintió nostalgia. El vivió algo similar de niño, el y Nagisa.

Pero el se percató de aun no había llegado noticias de Nodoka.

"Es como solias ser tu".

Las palabras del testamento del abuelo resonaban en su cabeza.

Pensó que debía hablar el personalmente con Yui. Ya que se entenderían perfectamente. Nodoka va a necesitar ayuda.

El sale del lugar, el recuerda que tenía el número de Nodoka anotado en sus contactos, el quiere ver a Yui antes para hablar con ella.

"Supongo que tendré que hablar personalmente con Yui. ¿Si Yui es como era yo más joven? Supongo que tratare buscar alguien que influencie positivamente en ella. Supongo que cuando le mencione a mi padre se convertirá en un mar de odio y como es una adolecente. Dios mío dame fuerzas para soportar la prueba que voy afrontar. Sé que me enfrentare a mi yo pasado en Yui."

Jake se sube al auto que le eredo su abuelo a Rin, Jake toma su móvil y marca a Nodoka.

-Nodoka. Habla Jake necesito encontrarme Yui y hablar personalmente con ella.-

Fin del capítulo 5

Holi, soy Temie y esta es mi amiga Temie, ambas somos chicas mágicas XD es broma.

¿Que les parecio este episodio?

En el siguiente mostrare la verdadera personalidad de Yui y de Kiki, ya que mi idea de estos dos personajes es el mutuo afecto y comprensión que se tienen la humana y la fénix.

Yui como se an de imaginar va ser una chica complicada a mas no poder.

En el siguiente episodio conocerán el pasado de Jake y la confrontación con Yui.

Por ultimo debo decir que mi achichincle vengador se me fue con una zombie. Si ire a buscarlo, ya Aquaman me apoya. Los días de cierta sirena están contados, se ira al reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas. (injerte aquí risa maligna)

Mmm. ¿Eso fue un trueno?


	6. Chapter 6

Sins of the father

Capítulo 6

Yui

Apenas va ocultarse el sol en la ciudad, muchos estudiantes regresan a sus hogares, se ven algunas extraespecies voladoras regresando a su hogar, se distingue a una harpía siendo recibida por su marido de forma cariñosa, en otro lado se ve llegar a una estudiante de preparatoria de raza dragón siendo recibida por lo que parece sus hermanitos. Por último se a una wivern con un sailor fuku llegando a su casa siendo recibida por sus padres.

En los tres casos se veían a familias felices y contentas, eso es lo que vio Kamiya Jake al esperar a Nodoka a las afueras del hogar de ella. Por momentos sintió envidia de esas familias. De lo afortunadas que son.

Pero Jake es sacado de sus pensamientos por Nodoka. La cual sale algo estresada.

-Lamento la espera Jake, pero tenía que tener esta cosa cargada al máximo.-

El rubio mira el móvil de Nodoka y entiende perfectamente.

-¿Batería baja? Típico. Menos mal no es un proyecto atrasado como el que tengo en estos momentos en mi trabajo.-

-¿Eres ingeniero? ¿No?-

Pregunto Nodoka, a lo que responde el rubio.

-Si, trabajo en I+D en las fuerzas de autodefensa, trabajo en desarrollar vehículos y mecanismos más eficientes. La mecánica me entretiene y me satisface.-

-Vaya.-

Dijo Nodoka genuinamente impresionada, el prefirió centrarse en Yui.

-Nodoka... ¿Yui es tremendamente irascible cuando le preguntan sobre su padre?-

-Si, no puede soportarlo.-

Jake empieza a sacar de sus bolsillos su cartera, se le queda viendo un rato sin abrirla.

-Lo que que contaste ayer, sobre lo que dijo "el" acerca de ti y de Yui. Es más o menos parecido a lo que nos hiso a mi madre y a mi.-

Nodoka no dijo nada, ni tenía idea de lo pudo pasar Jake y su madre. Jake siguió viendo su cartera y la habre, enseñándole a Nodoka una fotografía de una mujer de cabello castaño ondulado, ojos café claro como los de Jake. De hecho, la mujer en cuestión se parecía mucho a Jake.

-Esta mujer de aquí es mi madre. Su nombre de soltera es Izumi Yayoi, tal vez te suene de algo.-

A Nodoka le cayó la noticia como agua elada, ya que sabía perfectamente quien era esa mujer.

-¿¡Debes estar bromeando!? ¡¿Eres tú el hijo Izumi Yayoi?!-

-SI, de hecho es raro que no lo hayas notado. Todos los fans de mi madre notan inmediatamente el parecido. Mi madre la top model más famosa de Japon en su momento, solían llamarla "el rayo de sol", más que nada por su peculiar alegría. Mi padre provoco con su indiferencia y cinismo que ella callera en deprecion y posterior suicidio. Nadie se enteró en los medios de su muerte, ya que al engendrarme ella se retiró del espectáculo para dedicarse a ser madre, técnicamente otras modelos vinieron a ocupar su puesto con tiempo.-

Eso si que era una gran sorpresa por parte de Jake, Nodoka jamás le paso por la cabeza que Jake fuera el hijo de tan famosa mujer.

Entonces el continuo hablando.

-Mi padre se casó con mi madre más que nada por la quería de trofeo, decir que el se acostó con la mujer más bella del país. Mi madre siempre fue una fiel creyente del "vivieron felices por siempre", ella más que nada era una mujer sencilla y alegre, a mis abuelos le encanta la idea de que su primogénito sentara cabeza. Mi madre era el mejor prospecto de mujer que mis abuelos aprobaban, buena familia, buena educación, buenos modales, todo lo que la sociedad japonesa espera de una buena esposa. Eso era mi madre.-

Jake se dirige a la Hummer de su esposa siendo seguido por Nodoka mientras el continuaba.

-Pero poco a poco mi madre se dio dando cuenta de cómo era mi padre. Frio, mujeriego, insensible e hiriente. Mi madre era como esa chica dulce que salen en los animes y se convierte inmediatamente en la waifu favorita todos por su dulzura. Eran más que obvios los reclamos de ella y mi padre, solo la ignoraba. Esto provocó una altercado con mi abuelo, ya que mi madre era muy querida por el. Cuando esto le provoco que un problema severo cuando estuvo embarazada, yo naci a lo siete meses y medio.-

Jake habre las puertas del auto, indicando a Nodoka que se subiera. Una vez dentro estos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad y Jake prosiguió.

-Mi madre se centró en cuidar de mí, eso parecía hacerla feliz, pero sufría por que "su príncipe azul" la despreciaba. Mi madre tomaba muchos antidepresivos… un día abuso de la dosis.-

Nodoka quedo helada, el ya sabía que Makoto podría ser frio, pero estaba de descubrir a que nivel era su frialdad.

-Cuando murió, mi abuelo le recrimino que no fuera al funeral de su propia esposa, argumentando que tenía cosas mejores que atender, se desentendió de mi e hiso como si no existiera, nunca me dio amor, ni siquiera le importaba mi presencia, "el príncipe encantador" del que me hablaba mi madre nunca existió. Solo era alguien con corazón de hielo. Ni le importaba yo, ni mi madre. Cada vez que lo veía siempre le recrimine, pero el me miraba como si fuera poca cosa. Al final fui criado por mis abuelos. Ellos si que dieron lo que mi padre jamás quiso darme.-

Nodoka comprendía bien las palabras de Jake, eso mismo le hiso a ella y a Yui, nada más que Makoto, daño a Yui, de una forma muy horrible.

Nodoka le indica la dirección de a donde tienen que ir explicándole lo que paso con sus contratiempos.

Al ir a medio camino Nodoka empieza a hablarle a Jake sobre su padre.

-Cuando conocí a Makoto, parecía ser alguien muy seguro de si mismo, elegante e imponente, eso me atraía. Al fin de cuentas mi mánayer tenía razón, Makoto era ese chico macho alfa que les gusta tanto a las mujeres, mi mánayer después de que se enteró de que estaba esperando a Yui, me abofeteo para después renunciar. No le visto desde entonces. Al menos las niminales no san estúpidas como nosotras. Aún recuerdo como me miro ese día Shiraishi. Esos ojos decepcionados aun los recuerdo.-

-Todos cometemos errores, el mío fue no prever mis actividades sexuales y estoy hecho un mar de miedo ahora. Te seré sincero, tú me veras muy tranquilo, pero tengo un montón de miedo a fracasar como padre.-

-Creo que entiendo tus temores, pero tú no estás solo para afrontarlos, técnicamente mi familia me dio la espalda, los únicos que me ayudaron fue la empresa en la que trabajo. Uf, la farándula es casi como la prostitución, pero con glamur. Los sueños de los que quieren ser famosos son un asco a la larga.-

Los dos adultos se cayán un rato, mientras seguían su trayecto, nuevamente es Nodoka quien rompe el silencio.

-Yo tenía 19 cuando tuve a Yui, realmente fue difícil criar a mi hija, pero la verdad, contrario a lo que dicen las feministas, si es necesario que un niño tenga un padre y una madre juntos, cada vez se hacen más fríos los jóvenes. Pero no es lo mismo con las extraespecies, ellos son tan diferentes en cultura y naturaleza. Realmente las madres extraespecies son mejores que muchas madres humanas. Siempre me pregunte si sería como esas madres. Trate de imitar las costumbres de las harpías y las lamias, pero la verdad no tengo apoyo familiar. Las lamias y harpías se ayudan entre ellas, son tan capaces esas mujeres, ellas an llevado prácticamente solas sus sociedades, sin hombres, sin matarse entre ellas.-

-Te entiendo, pero a mí me causan más admiración las harpías. ¡¿Te has fijado como cocinan?!-

-Lo sé, la mejor amiga de Yui es una harpía. Ella es capaz en poner en vergüenza a cualquier humano, limpia, cosina, escribe y manipula muchas cosas con eso dígitos o pulgares. Y lo peor de todo es que lo hace mejor que cualquier persona que conozca.

He de ser sincera, desde que me convertí en productora, aprendí por las malas lo difícil que es manejar a la gente, es por eso me gusta trabajar con hombres y con hembras de otras razas, son mas fáciles de tratar que mi propio género y especie.-

Jake esta atento a lo que dice Nodoka, la verdad era que Nodoka se estaba desahogando con Jake.

-La verdad, no fue fácil de criar a mi hija, la comunicación es buena si tratas de controlar a alguien con mal carácter, desconfiada. Lo bueno es que tiene una amiga, la única que tiene. Que es a la única que escucha. Y vaya que es una buena chica. Se conocen desde la primaria.-

Esto llama poderosamente la atención de Jake, esa chica que influye positivamente en Yui es lo que necesita, pero primero tendrá que hablar primero con Yui. Aunque tendrá que ajustarse a lo que pase. De momento necesitaría hablar con esa amiga, pero de momento tendrá que pensar n como lidear con Yui.

-Tendre que hablar con esa amiga si Yui no está dispuesta a cooperar, dudo que ella tenga novio, ya que me imagino que una chica con un antecedente como el de ella pueda relacionarse con un chico de forma sentimental, me imagino que ella en el fondo es tan frágil como una flor con una coraza de hierro.-

La productora suda frio. Es como si ese chico supiera como es su hija.

-¿Parece como si supieras como es mi hija?-

-Recuerdas una parte del testamento de mi abuelo donde decía que Yui es como yo solia ser, pues yo era muy desconfiado, dífilamente podía confiar en alguien, aparentaba ser rudo pero en realidad era alguien muy sensible que lloraba en silencio, cuando era descubierto haciendo algo tierno o dulce lo negaba gritando y de mal humor.-

Eso para Nodoka era demasiada coincidencia. Era como describir a su hija perfectamente.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar, era la casa de la familia Akiyama. Ambos adultos se bajan del vehículo, Jake mira la casa y checándola detenidamente.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría tener una casa asi, se ve tan acogedora. Ya se que voy a buscar en vienes raíces.-

-¿Ah?-

-Es que antes de esto, Rin y yo pensábamos mudarnos de nuestro apartamento y buscar una casa mas grande para criar a nuestra hija por nacer.-

-Entiendo.-

Mientras tanto en la casa Akiyama, Miyu estaba discutiendo con Kariya algo sobre la cena.

-¿Cómo que intolerante a lactosa?-

Pregunto incrédula la harpía, a lo que Kariya responde muy tranquilo.

-Si Kiki es intolerante a los lácteos. No sabes la que pasamos mis padres y yo cuando era pequeña.-

-¿Qué otras alergias tiene?-

El hombre empieza rascarse la cabeza haciendo memoria.

-No puede comer nuez y las telas sintéticas le causan rozaduras. Por lo que ella solo viste ropa de algodón.-

-¿Algo más?-

-No realmente Miyu, Kiki no es enfermiza, solo que no puede comer lácteos y nueces.-

La harpía saca una libreta y empieza a anotar lo de las alergias.

-Necesito saber que le gusta y puede comer, hobbies. Me contaste de su vida, pero no se nada de ella realmente.-

Kariya suspira profundamente y ve a la madre de su hija. Sonríe, el realmente esta enternecido con esa actitud de ella.

-¿Realmente quieres compensar el tiempo perdido?-

-Por supuesto Kariya, no tienes idea lo estresante que es no saber de tu propia hija.-

-Ok, luego me cuentas los detalles, te pondré los videos que tengo de Kiki de cuando era niña y te paso los álbumes fotos. Solo que tendrás que verlos mientras ella no este. Realmente ella odia esas fotos.-

En eso es suena el timbre de la puerta de la casa, Kariya va abrir y encuentra Rin, pero ve que hay un hombre rubio detrás de ella con una hummer, esto es extraño para el, ya que no la había visto así, ni siquiera la había visto con un hombre de forma tan informal.

-Hola Nodoka. ¿Quién es el?-

La mujer no pierde el tiempo y le responde a su viejo amigo.

-Es una larga historia complicada que te contare cuando se calmes las aguas o cuando se enturbien.-

Kariya conoce lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que algo no está bien.

-¿Tiene que ver con Yui? ¿No?-

-Exacto, el es medio hermano de Yui.-

La mirada de Kariya se marca rápidamente la preocupación, es como si la fórmula de un desastre se estuviera cosinando y solo faltara el ingrediente principal.

-No pediré detalles Nodoka, pero acaba de pasar algo… vergonzoso e impactante en mi casa.-

-¿Cómo que Kariya?-

Era mas que obvio que nada de lo que va a pasar son precisamente buenas noticia para Nodoka.

-Lo resumiré tanto como sea posible… sigh… Bien hace días la madre de mi hija se puso en contacto conmigo después de quince años, decidimos que hoy sería el momento para que Kiki y ella se conocieran, pero tuvimos relaciones pensando que tendríamos tiempo de sobra, pero no contamos que vendría Kiki con Yui antes de tiempo, entonces ellas nos vieron saliendo de mi cuarto. Glup. Estando desnudos. Créeme jamás pase peor vergüenza en toda mi vida, no sabes lo avergonzado que estoy de que Kiki y Yui me vieran. Para colmo Kiki está algo enojada y Yui… bueno creo que esta situación la dejo algo choqueada. Si ella necesita terapia házmelo saber, yo se la pago.

La información fue lo suficiente como para saber que nada va salir bien si son imprudentes.

-Luego me cuentas los detalles Kariya. Lamento de antemano si las cosas se salen de control.-

Jake escucho lo que paso, para sacar una conclusiones de lo mas variadas, esto podría jugarle en su contra o de plano ser beneficioso.

-Eso puede ser bueno y malo a la vez. Lo siento, soy Kamiya Jake mucho gusto.-

el rubio hiso una reverencia, la cual es respondida por Kariya.

-Mucho gusto, Akiyama Kariya para servirle.-

De repente tanto como Jake y Nodoka notan a Miyu la cual estaba oyendo todo lo que pasa.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Kiki, las chicas estaban trabajando en su proyecto escolar, mientras Yui revisaba apuntes, Kiki estaba trabajando en la pc, de una forma un tanto peculiar, el escritorio de trabajo de Kiki es cristal y ella tiene el teclado de la pc en el piso, el teclado de ella es más grande de lo habitual y lumínico como esos teclados gamer. Por lo que ella escribe con sus zarpas en el piso y con su ala derecha mueve el ratón.

La forma de trabajar de Kiki era rara, pero era realmente impresionante ver teclear a gran velocidad con sus garras, ver cómo ve hacia abajo cada cierto tiempo y ver como hace el trabajo en la pc es impresionante.

-Nunca canso de verte utilizar la pc, Kiki.-

Dijo Yui mientras observaba a su amiga, la cual estaba muy concentrada trabajando en computadora. Esta era lo más eficiente manejando.

-Ya tienes varios años viendo esto, para mí esto es costumbre. Además necesito hacer esto para despejarme.-

-¿Hablas de tu madre?-

Pregunto Yui a Kiki está por su lado responde sin dejar teclear.

-Exacto. Todo fue tan de golpe. Tan sorpresivo.-

-Sobre todo sorpresivo.-

Era obvio el rubor de Yui, realmente esa experiencia fue algo traumática para ella. De repente Kiki guarda su trabajo y se dirige a su cama, la cual tenía una colcha rosa, para después recostarse y abrasar un panda de peluche que tenia.

-Si, muy sorpresivo. Eso explica su comportamiento extraño en estos días…-

Hubo un silencio por unos momentos hasta que Kiki decide romperlo.

-Cuando le preguntaba por mi madre a mi papa, el siempre decía que era la chica más linda que había conocido. Pero cada vez que le preguntaba por qué no estaba con nosotros. El respondía que ella tenía sus motivos. Hoy me entere de dichos motivos y veo que era más que obvio el porqué. Pero el siempre decía que a donde estuviera ella siempre pensaba en mi.-

-La verdad es también sorpresivo para mi también.-

-Necesitare algo de tiempo para digerir esto Yui, al menos no estás en una situación así, tu explotarías, gritarías, reclamarías y posiblemente golpearías.-

-¡Eso es no verdad!-

Respondió Yui cruzando los brazos y girando la cabeza.

-Tsundere.-

-¡Que no soy tsundere!-

-¿Qué no eres tsundere? Veamos, no aceptas que gustan las cosas lindas, dijiste que no fuiste quien bajo a ese gatito a ese niño siendo que claramente te vimos toda la clase. También esta cuando la vez que hiciste lo del festival, cuando los hermanitos Elizabeth-Sempai te convencieron de ponerte la gorrita del Burger Fox y…-

-¡Calla!-

Kiki sonríe. Ella guarda silencio un rato, sabiendo que había ganado. A veces solía molestar a su amiga con su carácter irascible, pero cuando Yui mostraba ese lado tierno que tenía era un deleite para la fénix.

Mientras tanto abajo a Miyu se le puso al tanto de la situación junto con Kariya, ya que Jake decidió explicarles a los dos el asunto que tenía el con Yui (omitiendo ciertas).

-Bien, eso explica mucho de la personalidad de Yui, sé que es por el bien de Yui y que una oportunidad que tiene que aprovechar.-

Dijo Kariya con calma a lo que Miyu agrega algo preocupada.

-Creo que será difícil que asimile esto, yo en lo personal no aceptaría, sobre todo después del show que di.-

Nodoka no estaba contenta con la acción de Jake, pero sabía que Kariya podría ayudar.

-Creo que es hora de encontrarme con Yui.-

Dijo Jake, se notaba algo nervioso, Nodoka y Kariya lo notaron, era mas que obvio que le rubio tenía una gran preocupación.

Kariya decide ir por Yui. El sube por las escaleras y va por la segunda habitación del pasillo. El toco la puerta.

-Adelante.-

Dijo Kiki, al entrar se veía a las dos chicas viendo como la impresora hacia lo suyo. Kiki parecía impaciente, mientras Yui gozaba con su sufrimiento.

-Odio estas cosas.-

A Kiki le desespera en desmedida el ruido que hacen las impresoras, lo cual es el disfrute de Yui.

-¿Como el horno de microondas haciendo palomitas?-

Yui sabía que Kiki odiaba las maquinas que hacían esa clase de ruiditos, la estresaban y desesperaba, especialmente el hecho que no estuvieran rápido las palomitas.

La puerta se habre y ve a las chicas arreglando sus cosas, en eso Kariya suspira un rato para después decirle a Yui lo que tenia que decirle.

-Yui, tu madre te espera en la sala, ella tiene algo que decirte en persona.-

Las chicas se miran expectantes, al cabo de unos momentos Yui baja y ve como Miyu la mira preocupada, ella noto que algo no estaba bien.

Al llegar a la sala ve a su madre y a un hombre rubio, bastante alto, de aproximadamente como unos veinticinco años.

Esto causó extrañeza en Yui, mientras ve al hombre, ve que la miraba fijamente. Ella noto que el analizaba de pies a cabeza.

Esto incomodo a Yui, pero no noto alguna clase de malicia en el.

La madre Yui le habla a su hija con algo de nerviosismo.

-Yui… necesitamos hablar. Siéntate.

La joven obedece pero sin dejar de mirar a Jake, una vez en su lugar Yui hace la inevitable pregunta.

-Mama… ¿Quién es este hombre?-

Era el momento de la verdad.

-Yui… este hombre de aquí es tu medio hermano, Kamiya Jake.-

No tardo nada en transformarse el rostro de Yui, en coraje y furia, el solo mencionar el apellido de su padre era suficiente como para hacerla enojar. Pero antes de que ella dijera algo, es Jake quien le habla.

-Antes de que digas algo siquiera déjame decirte que… Nuestro padre ha muerto y hasta hace poco me entere de tu existencia.-

Yui estaba desconcertada e impactada, no esperaba esta noticia, aun con su desconcierto ella tenía algo que decir.

-¿Esperas que me ponga a llorar?-

Era mas que notable el desprecio de las palabras de adolecente, pero Jake esperaba una respuesta asi.

-No, en lo absoluto. De hecho no espero que lo hagas y conozco la historia entre ustedes dos.-

-Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar tu y yo.-

Yui se para y decide irse del lugar, pero Jake la toma de su muñeca izquierda fuertemente. Esto la toma por sorpresa.

-Suéltame.-

-No, Yui aun tengo algo que decirte. Yo…-

El puño derecho de la joven se cierra con fuerza y sorpresivamente empieza a golpear en el estomago a Jake, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¿CREES ME INTERESA SABER LO QUE TENGAS DECIRME?

¡NO TENGO NADA QUE ESCUCHAR LO QUE TENGA QUE DECIRME EL HIJO DEL BASTARDO QUE ME ENGENDRO! ¡DE LA PERSONA QUE DESEABA NO EXISTERIERA! ¡SUPONGO QUE A TI SI TE MOSTRO CARIÑO! ¡A TI SI MOSTRO CARIÑO! ¡POR TI SI SE PREOCUPO! ¡TU SI LE IMPORTBAS!-

Cada grito, un golpe. Jake aguanto cada golpe, no se defendió, no se quejó.

Kiki bajo al oír el escándalo, vio lo que pasaba, pero Jake levanta su brazo libre, haciendo la seña de que no hicieran nada.

Yui por su lado, derramaba lágrimas de furia y parecía estar cansada y con la garganta lastimada. Ella golpeo a Jake por un buen rato, ella tenia su brazo y puño algo adoloridos. Por su parte Jake parecía que le costaba aguantar el dolor, para ser una humana, pegaba como una mula.

-¿Ya lo sacaste del sistema?-

Jake se quejó, eran muy dolorosos los golpes ese puño, de verdad, pero el no la había soltado para nada.

-Ahora escúchame tu a mi… yo odio de la misma forma o quizás mas a nuestro padre. Lo que nos hiso a nosotros, lo que les hiso a las madres de nuestras otras hermanas.-

Esto llamo la atención de Yui, ella tenía otras hermanas, del mismo modo esto ya era el límite, el cerebro de Yui se estaba sobre calentando.

-¿Qué?-

Contesto Yui, estaba cansada, ya estaba en su límite tanto físico como mental.

-Te soltare y si prometes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. –

Yui accedió por que la curiosidad le gano, por lo que decide acceder diciendo si con su cabeza.

-Vamos sentarnos esto va ser bastante largo.-

Jake le cuenta la situación por la que paso el y su madre, del por qué su muerte, la razón por la que está aquí, lo que paso con su padre y sobre sus hermanas.

Yui aún no digería del todo la situación. Fueron demasiadas emociones fuertes. Ella solo necesitaba un poco tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

Ya en estos momentos ellos ya estaban en la cocina tomando te para tranquilizarse. Kiki ya se enteró de la situación, ella pensó que ya fueron demasiadas noticias impactantes por hoy.

Por su lado Yui vio a Jake, ella bajo la mirada.

-Lamento…lo… de hace… un rato.-

Para la adolecente le era difil disculparse, a lo que Jake se lo toma con mucha calma.

-No te preocupes, tu no juegas futbol con orcos los fines de semana. Esto es nada. Además yo a tu edad hubiera hecho algo peor, se que muchas cosas pasaron de golpe hoy, asi que lo mas probable es que estés algo choqueada.-

-Si y que lo digas.-

Hubo silencio por un rato, Yui toma su te, mira fijamente la taza, observando su reflejo en el líquido.

-Cuando se presentó Kamiya Ken ante mi, lo hiso en mi casa, fingiendo el ser un socio. Luego mama nos dejo solos un rato. El empeso a preguntarme por mi padre, yo le dije todo lo que pensaba de el… luego el dijo muy seriamente "ya veo". Después el empeso a cambiar el tema por cosas triviales sobre mi persona, eso fue hace unos cinco días.-

-Comprendo. Yui… ¿Aceptaras los términos de la última voluntad de nuestro abuelo?-

Yui se queda callada un rato callada. Ella pensaba si debía seguir con su orgullo o aprovechar la oportunidad. Aun así nada cambia el hecho de que ella odia todo lo que tenga que ver con su padre. Pero que culpa tenían ella y sus hermanos de los pecados de su padre.

-¿Y cómo son mis otras hermanas?-

-Bueno, ambas tienen ocho años, Amy es un harpía rapaz muy lista y directa, Ami es una lamia bastante adorable, tienes que verla en persona lo linda que es.

Los presentes (exceptuando Nodoka), les sorprendió lo que dijo Jake de sus hermanas, puesto que no esperaban tal cosa, Jake no había dado detalles de las dos niñas en lo absoluto, hasta ese momento.

La primera en hablar fue Kiki, ya que no era algo para pasar por alto.

-¿Una lamia y una harpia? ¿Por qué el tipo no fue a parar en pricion?-

-Digamos. ¿Kiki? Que las madres de Amy y de Ami, no querían saber nada de el padre de sus hija al decepcionarlas. La ley de protección de extraespecies es inmisericorde con los humanos denunciados con casos de paternidad no reconocida, pero estas no denunciaron a mi padre porque no querían saber nada de el.-

Eso fue muy aclaratorio, pero eso no es todo.

-Actualmente Amy y Ami están en casa de mi abuela, ellas están conviviendo con el resto de la familia. Deberías ir Yui, mi familia te recibirá con los brazos abiertos.-

Ella duda en ir, no sabe si ir o no, ella teme al rechazo, pero Jake, insiste.

-No te preocupes, la casa de mi abuela es agradable, solo que ahora es una locura ya que mi tía Andariel, que es una sirena está allí, te advierto, es muy efusiva. Así que tenle paciencia.-

Yui duda pero ciento la ala de Kiki en su hombro.

-Te acompaño, será como esa prueba de valor de la primaria. Además dejare a mis padres en casa, ellos pueden "divertirse" sin que los oiga.-

Kariya y Miyu se sonrojaron al oír eso.

Al fin de cuentas Yui acepta en ir. Por lo que Jake, Nodoka, Yui y kiki van a la casa de la familia Kamiya.

Al llegar Yui mira la casa de la familia, le era algo grande. Estaba nerviosa y al notarlo Jake pone su mano sobre su hombro y le sonríe de forma amable.

-Sé que estas nerviosa pero valdrá la pena.-

Kiki le toma la mano a Yui, esta le anima.

-Al menos no es una casa encantada o una araña pingüino mutante gigante como la que nos asustó en cuando fuimos por el helado esa vez cuando éramos niñas.-

Yui se llena valor, por lo que entra a la casa de con el resto.

Al entrar lo primero que nota es a Andariel en un diván, que nadie sabe de dónde salió, llorando de forma desconsolada.

-¡DE TODO LO MALO QUE PODRIA PASAR!.. Snif… ¡ESTO ES LA PEOR COSA POSIBLE!-

-Pero tía Andariel, el Mostaza ya sabe que Serena lo ama. Se besaron.-

Dijo Amy mientras le pasaba una caja de pañuelos.

La sirena era vista de forma rara por todos los presentes.

-¡LO RESETEARON! ¡BUAAAA!-

Yui y Kiki contemplaron con vergüenza ajena la escena que presenciaron. Nodoka no le pareció extraña, ya había tratado con sirenas antes y sabía lo melodramáticas que podían ser.

Jake por si lado se encoje de hombros y dice de forma de forma alegre, puesto que no le queda más que aceptar que esta es la familia que tanto quiere y aprecia.

-Bienvenida a la familia Yui.-

Fin de capitulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Anda déjenme sus críticas y comentarios ya que estos siempre me suben el ánimo.

Le hise una referencia casi al final al fic de Tarmo Flake "No es fácil ser una Arachne".

En el próximo capítulo veremos a Yui interactuar con su nueva familia. Ya pero eso será un poco más tarde ya que me retrase en mi otro fic.

Por otro lado tengo una sirena falsa que tengo que libera y lo peor de todo es que era un trap. Bueno el pobre chico está de vuelta en su casa asi que ahora si te atrapare Mero.

Chicos, no quería hacer uso de sus servicios pero es necesario, nos enfrentaremos a un enemigo sin igual, es astuta, con recursos, le gusta el ntr y tiene muchos ases bajo las escamas. Chicos se que esto una misión dura, pero nos enfrentamos a una enemiga…

FIN DE LA TRANSMICION.


	7. Chapter 7

Sins of the father 7

Curiosidad, hermanitas y muchas cosas raras.

Despues de que Kiki, Yui, Nodoka y Jake dejaran la casa Kamiya, tanto el señor de la casa como su pareja estaban solos y no aran lo que ustedes piensan perversos.

Kariya pensó que era el momento de mostrarle su "colección privada" a la madre de su hija.

-Con Kiki fuera, te mostrare esas fotos y videos de los que te mencione hace rato.-

Miyu está ansiosa, ella no vio crecer a su hija y ver su desarrollo es emocionante. La fénix le tiemblan las alas de la emoción.

-¡Que emoción! ¿Qué tanto tienes guardado?-

El la toma de su ala y ella aprieta con su pulgar la mano de su amante. El la guio a su modesto estudio. Vio como Kariya se dirige a una caja fuerte de un considerable tamaño. Introduce la combinación y abre la caja, de cual saca una cajita metálica, de esas de marca de galletas. El la abre y le enseña un montón de dientes pequeños.

Miyu está intrigada por esos dientes y sospecha de quien fueron dichos dientes.

-Kariya. ¿Estos son?..-

-Los dientes de leche de Kiki. Aparte no es todo, tengo una gran colección de fotos de ella, videos, dibujos, reportes médicos, boletas. Todo. Hasta su primer huevo tengo, claro que le saque la yema para que se conservara. Cada cumpleaños suyo, lo grave en video… guarde esto con la esperanza de mostrártelo algún día. Ese día ha llegado Miyu. Todo lo que hay aquí lo guarde especialmente para que lo vieras. Y tengo la esperanza de mostrárselo a mis nietas que me vaya a dar Kiki cuando sea mayor.-

En eso saca una caja repleta de dispositivos USB, cada uno con etiquetas marcadas con fechas y nombres de eventos. Luego saco unos álbumes fotográficos.

-Sé que Kiki odia esto, le avergüenza mucho que vean esto, pero son valiosos recuerdos para mi.-

En eso se dirigen a la sala donde está la tv y lo que parece una consola de nueva generación.

-Sígueme Miyu, lo veremos en mi Play 5, te hare palomitas. Sé que vas a verlos todos.-

Kariya se dirige a la consola e instala una usb que decía "primer mes de vida".

Miyu se sienta en la sala, acomodándose de cierta forma que ella pueda abrazar sus propias piernas. Kariya pone play al video de la memoria. Mostrando a un joven Kariya de quince años siendo instruido por su madre en el arte de cambiar pañales. La pequeña Kiki no dejaba de reírse, puesto que tenía muchas cosquillas.

Miyu guardo silencio, viendo con mucha atención el video.

Mientras tanto en la Casa Kamiya, Andariel es contenida por su esposo llevándola a la piscina.

-¿A donde se lleva a la sirena?-

Pregunto Yui, pero como respuesta Jake solo se sonroja, puesto que sabe cómo es controlada su tia.

-No querrás saberlo. Pero no incluye violencia.-

Las dos chicas no entienden nada pero Nodoka si comprendió lo que trataba de decir Jake, ella ya sabe como lidear con sirenas.

Después de que llevaran a Andariel, Yui se dio cuenta que los demás notaron la presencia de los recién llegados.

Para empezar, la primera en acercarse es Rin. La pancita de Rin llama mucho su atención (aparte de que se ve como una niña de 12) esto llama la atención de la humana de y la harpía, las cuales se sentían super incomodas con esa imagen.

-Buenas noches. ¿Supongo que ella es Yui?-

Luego Rin mira a Kiki llamando mucho la atención los colores del plumaje de fénix.

-¿Quién es la otra chica?-

La sola presencia de Rin incomodaba a las dos adolescentes, la nekotama se veía menor que ellas y lo peor es que su embarazo las incomodaba aún más.

-Permítanme presentarles a mi esposa Rin. Rin, en efecto ella es Yui y esta es su amiga Kiki.-

Las dos jóvenes miran de forma despreciativa a Jake. No se les puede culpar a las dos, cualquiera pensaría mal.

-¡Lolicon!-

Dijeron las dos al unísono, pero ese comentario fue muy doloroso, entonces una flecha imaginaria atraviesa el pecho de Jake (ya saben, esa que las cosas directas te duelan como si te atravesara una jabalina en el pecho).

Pero ese comentario indigno a Rin.

-No es ningún pedófilo mi esposo, no soy una niña, soy una adulta. Tengo veintisiete años, nos conocemos desde segundo de preparatoria y soy profesora de idiomas.-

Nodoka se le quedo viendo a Rin como dejo calladas a las dos, está claro que la nekotama tiene carácter, contrastando con la calmada forma de actuar de su marido. La ira se notaba con lo erizadas de las colas de Rin.

Las chicas se sintieron muy intimidadas por la forma tan agresiva de ser de Rin.

"Tenori taiga ha vuelto. Será mejor que calme a mi fiereza en miniatura."

Pensó Jake mientras se acerca por detrás a su esposa, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello y empieza a acariciar con la otra mano libre la cabeza de Rin.

-Buena chica, buena chica.-

La imagen causa extrañeza en los presentes. Rin muestra un rubor en sus mejillas, soltando leves gemidos de placer, moviendo sus colas como un cachorro siendo acariciado.

-Más.-

Dijo la futura madre.

Pero los que ya conocían a Rin bien sabían perfectamente que eso la calmaba, pero Yui y Kiki estaban desconcertadas, las más pequeñas no entendían lo que pasaba muy bien, pero Nodoka, Rani y Steno se sonrojaron al ver tan adorable imagen.

"Kawaii…"

Pensaron las tres madres solteras, sintiendo una gran envidia, ya que ellas también querían acariciar a Rin. Al verla actuar como un manso gatito, ellas deseaban acariciar esa linda cabesita.

Nodoka era la mas próxima, ella quiso extender su mano pero Jake le advierte.

-Solo yo puedo hacer esto, si alguien mas lo hiciera lo rasguñaría.-

Esa advertencia rompe las ilusiones de Nodoka, ya que Rin era muy tierna con esa expresión.

Pero las cosas aun no terminan.

-Lo siento chicas, Rin se pone así cada vez que me tachan de pedófilo. En nuestra luna de miel me arrestaron cuando nos hospedamos en una de esas posadas de aguas termales, pensaron que yo había seducido a una niña de sexto año de primaria y que usando la excusa de las especies pequeñas para que no desconfiaran, la yuki onna que atendía la posada llamo a la policía, me encerraron con unos orcos y unos elfos que se habían armado una buena en un partido de futbol, eran dos equipos que no se aguantaban. Los elfos eran unos malditos estirados, los orcos por su lado eran muy agradables, cuando se enteraron de por qué estaba en la jefatura y el mal entendido tan visible me felicitaron por mi matrimonio y que lamentaban la mala metida de pata en la que me había metido, luego ellos hicieron las paces eh hicimos una fiesta ahí mismo. Después llego la tipa que me arresto y que no quiso entender que era un malentendido, nunca se me olvidara su nombre Kuroko Smit. Si Rin llegase a encontrarla juro que la molería a golpes. La encargada de posada se disculpó con nosotros, pero Rin es tan pequeña que es comprensible ese error. Además ese día hice buenos amigos y me inscribí al club deportivo de los "Moradores de Mordor".

Además Rin detesta que la confundan con una niña, si me dicen lolicon le estas diciendo automáticamente a ella que es una niña.-

La jóvenes comprendieron que no debieron prejuzgar a Jake, aunque le incomodaba a ambas de Jake no había dejado de acariciarle la cabeza a su mujer todo el tiempo.

La verdad sentían incomodidad al oír los gemidos de Rin, aunque de bajo volumen, eran molestos para ellas.

Además Nodoka quería ser Jake. ¿Quién no quiere acariciar una neko loli preñada?

Los pasos de la matriarca de los Kamiya se hacen notar, la mujer se pasa de Jake y Rin, para estar frente a frente de la última hermana que falta. La anciana mujer se está delante de Yui. Claire observa detenidamente a Yui, en cuanto a la joven esta supuso que Claire era alguien importante en la familia, era más que obvio que era su abuela, la mujer era más que obvio de era de ascendencia norteamericana.

-¿Asi que eres Yui?-

Dijo la anciana gentilmente mientras la observaba, Yui no se sentía cómoda, quería correr por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si esa anciana le mirará en el fondo de su alma. Luego Claire sonrio complacida.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre físicamente, pero tienes la aura muy parecida como la de Jake, es más fácil leer a las personas cuando ya no son niños. Por cierto. ¿Quién es esa chica?-

-Es mi amiga, Akiyama Kiki.-

Dijo la chica.

-Mucho gusto señora y.. ¿Usted es?-

Pregunto Kiki a la anciana, esta esboso una gran sonrisa a las jóvenes.

-Kamiya Claire White, encanto. Soy la abuela de Yui.-

Después de eso Claire se voltea y llama a Ami y Amy.

-Niñas vengan, quiero que conozcan a su hermana mayor y su amiga.-

Las niñas acuden a al llamado de Claire. Al estar frente de las chicas, las niñas se quedan mirando fijamente a las dos y viceversa.

Por su lado Yui vio detenidamente a las dos liminales muy detenidamente, una rapaz de tipo águila, de plumaje, cabello y ojos cafes. Una lamia rubia de escamas y ojos dorados.

La visión de ambas niñas era una explosión de revelaciones de los "peculiares gustos" de su padre. Pero no podía negar el hecho de ambas niñas eran muy lindas, pero le llamaba mucho la atención la lamia.

En cuanto Kiki, esta no pudo reprimir un "aauuhh" de lo adorables que se veían las niñas, a pesar de que en teoría Amy es un depredador, ya que Kiki por instinto le teme a las rapaces, no podía evitar sentir ternura por la águila. En cuanto a Ami, la fénix no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tanta belleza infantil, ya que Kiki como todas las harpías, tiene un fuerte instinto materno. En eso a la fénix le llega un aroma a su nariz proveniente de Ami, era algo muy agradable, indiscutiblemente eran feromonas, pero era una variante muy distinta a las feromonas que había olido de muchas especies, era de esas que inhibían la agresividad, pero solo esas feromonas solían emitirlas ciertas clases de liminales como mecanismo de defensa. Normalmente las tenían ciertas especies de razas emparentadas con las razas de granja, como faunos o sátiros, específicamente crías. De hecho Ami huele a bebe.

Yui se inclina y acaricia la cabeza de ambas niñas, luego de esto se presenta la humana.

-Mi nombre es Izayoi Yui.-

-Yo soy Akiyama Kiki, amiga de Yui.-

Después de que las adolescentes se presentaran, las niñas entraron en confianza. La primera en presentarse fue Amy y después Ami.

-Yo soy Amy Ronson.-

-Ami Sprins…-

En eso Ami se le queda viendo a Kiki, la miraba detenidamente a la fénix, también Amy miraba a Kiki. Ambas niñas estaban como idas viendo el plumaje de Kiki.

-¿Qué clase de harpia eres Kiki one-chan?-

-Es la primera vez que veo una harpia señorita Kiki. ¿Qué raza de es usted?-

Preguntaron la lamia y la harpia respectivamente en ese orden. Kiki responde a las niñas su duda amablemente.

-Soy una fénix, niñas.-

Las pequeñas y el resto de los presentes pusieron atención a esto último. Steno y Rani que estaban alejadas del asunto, vieron la situación por demas interesante.

-¿¡Una fénix?! ¿Acaso esas harpías no se habían extinguido?-

Pregunto incrédula Steno a Rani, la rapaz respondió muy seriamente a la duda de la lamia, puesto que ella sabe más de su raza.

-Por supuesto que no, son una raza en peligro de extinción. Cuando era niña visite la última aldea de las fénix en el Tíbet con mi padre que era arqueólogo. El descubrió la última aldea fénix. De hecho cuando entro en vigor el acta de intercambio cultural, las fénix fueron consideradas una raza protegida, esto debido a la creencia de que el beber su sangre te volvía inmortal, algo parecido al problema de que tenían las sirenas en el continente asiático. Ver una fénix fuera de las zonas protegidas para ellas de acuerdo a los tratados internacionales es tan raro como ver un unicornio. Deberíamos comprar billetes de lotería en este momento para no desperdiciar nuestra suerte, ja.-

Steno comprendió, aun así estos han sido unos días llenos de sorpresas, el hecho de que la hermana faltante tenga una amiga de tan peculiar extraespecie es algo poco común. Aunque Steno sabe que su hija tampoco es una lamia cualquiera. Ella solo espera que el día en que su madre venga a ver a Ami no sea una experiencia caótica, como le paso a su hermana Miia.

Claire por su parte estaba sorprendida, ella no ha convivido con muchas extraespecies, a lo mucho conoce kitsunes, nekotamas, demonios y sirenas personalmente. La anciana ve a sus nietas realmente sorprendidas, nunca habían visto una fénix.

-Bien Yui, ya conoces a tus hermanos, a tu cuñada y a mí, tu abuela. Es hora de que conozcas a tus primas y tíos. Bueno de momento no trataras con dos ellos. No querras saber donde están y que están haciendo, créeme. Ellos son tu tío Takeshi y su esposa Andariel Du Neptune de Kamiya, cosas de sirenas si preguntas. Es un caos tratar con Andariel, pero es difícil no encariñarte con ella. No dejes que te malcríe mucho. Takeshi, mi hijo el más responsable de sus hermanos, es abogado y es muy bueno en su oficio. Es estricto como el solo, si Andariel te atosiga mucho no dudes en llamarlo. Síganme chicas, dejemos a Jake domar a su "leona".-

Las mujeres se retiran dejando a Jake solo con Rin, la cual es mimada todavía por su marido.

(¿Quién no quiere acariciar a su neko loli favorita?)

Al llegar a la sala, Yui nota a dos pequeñas sirenas, que no son otras que Jill y Sherry, las cuales jugaban en una pequeña mesa con un juego de té de juguete, mientras eran vigiladas por su hermana mayor.

Claire se acerca a las sirenas y presenta a Yui y a Kiki.

-Jill, Sherry, esta es Yui su prima y esta su amiga Kiki.-

-Hola Yui one-chan, hola Kiki one-chan-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas, Nagisa se acerca a saludar a Yui y a Kiki.

-Hola soy Kamiya Nagisa, mucho gusto.-

-Un placer Nagisa. ¿Hay más liminales en la familia? Ya que estar emparentada con sirenas es raro.-

Pregunto Yui a su prima, la castaña se llevó su puño cerrado a su boca y rio del comentario, no era para menos, las sirenas tienen una peculiar fama de ser excéntricas y raras, algo diametralmente opuesto a sus machos, los tritones, que tienen fama de ser muy solemnes y risueños.

-Ji, ji, ji. No te preocupes Yui, se cuál es tu temor, supongo que escuchaste bien el apellido de mi madrastra. Du Neptune es un apellido de la realeza del Reino Sirena, para serte más especifica mi madrastra Andariel es la hermana menor de la reina, cuyo nombre no me acuerdo porque es muy difícil de pronunciar, aunque mi prima política Meroune es… dios es un caso. Ahora es una prófuga que secuestro a un escritor famoso para que novelizara su trágica historia de amor. Mejor no hablemos de ella o invocaremos al o la Kitsune que la persigue para llevarla hasta la justicia.

Además estas niñas siempre están bajo la supervisión de mi padre para que no les guste la tragedia y el NTR.-

Yui y Kiki entendieron perfectamente la situación, en sus pensamientos las chicas tenían sus propias opiniones de la información que acababan de recibir.

"¡¿Estoy emparentada con la realeza políticamente?! Y lo peor con los Du Neptune. Solo espero que no sea una loca como esa princesa la tía Andariel. Momento la abuela Claire dijo que Andariel es un caos, pero no puedes evitar quererla. ¿Osea que esta loca, pero no es peligrosa? ¿Y ese teatrito con lo del reseteo? A lo mejor es otaku Andariel.

Algo que no me deja en paz es Nagisa, es humana. Supongo que es hija de un matrimonio anterior del tío Takeshi. Se ve que es bastante agradable, sus hermanitas se comportan de forma tan normal, hasta son simpáticas esas gemelas. ¿Estarán practicando para la diplomacia? Con ese juego de té, cualquiera lo pensaría. Ahora que lo pienso he recibido sorpresa tras sorpresa el dia hoy, conoci a la madre desaparecida de Kiki, Miyu y la vi desnuda junto al señor Kariya. Después supe de la existencia de Jake, la muerte mi padre y mi abuelo, que resultó ser ese "socio" que fue a visitar mi casa y platico conmigo. Más adelante me entero que tengo dos hermanas menores liminales, Kamiya Makoto ojala te pudras en el infierno por no reconocernos y amarnos. Osea mis hermanas son tan adorables, Amy se ve tan vivas y llena de energía como toda harpia. Ami es demasiado tierna, se ve que es muy inocente, de hecho es la lamia más bonita que visto y eso que visto a la cajera del Burger Fox, es jodidamente adorable esa medusa.

Por un lado está mi abuela, se ve que es alguien muy perspicaz, pero ciento que me llevare muy bien con ella, en cuanto a mi cuñada, se ve que es de carácter fuerte, pero se ve tan joven. No me creo que Jake y ella sean de la misma edad. Además ellos son tan extraños, por lo poco que conozco de Jake parece ser alguien muy sereno, se nota que tiene carácter para afrontar las cosas.

Creo que esas dos allá son las madres de Amy y de Ami, son tan guapas. Aunque me gustaría saber de ellas.

Ahora que lo veo hay un tipo muy parecido al hombre que salio con la sirena. Debe ser otro tío mío. Esta volteando hacia acá."

En cuanto a los pensamientos de Kiki son algo más normales.

"Du Neptune, eso si que esta de locos, pero la verdad esta familia sí que es extraña, pero agradable, en especial esas niñas son súper adorables. Además esas sirenitas son un encanto de solo verlas."

El instinto materno de las harpías ataca de nuevo.

Steve ve a Yui cuidadosamente, analizándola con su mirada, el sabe con solo verla que es de carácter fuerte, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Kiki, puesto que sabe las fénix son poco comunes.

Steve pone mucha atención como las niñas miran a Yui y a Kiki. Por lo que ara lo mejor sabe hacer. Crear situaciones incomodas, después de todo era un fiscal y hacer eso era lo que mejor se le daba.

-Ami, Amy. ¿A que les apetece jugar? Ya saben que las gemelas no tienen su nivel de energía y ustedes necesitan moverse mucho para quemar esos dulces que le dio su tia.-

Las dos niñas mencionadas lo miraron interesadas en la posible proposición de su tio, en eso de quien sabe dónde saca una pelota, la cual pasa Amy.

-Yui y Kiki no saben quien soy. Soy su tío Kamiya Steve. Mi trabajo es fiscal de distrito, entre las cosas que tengo que saber, es tener conocimiento de las capacidades de las extraespecies.

Ya que es bien sabido que muchas de las especies liminales pueden matar o hacerle mucho daño a otras por sus capacidades físicas o especiales. Por ejemplo entre los casos típicos que suelo tener comúnmente son intentos de homicidio y asesinatos en defensa propia. Algunas especies como harpías se les suele atacar en espacios cerrados, para compensar esta desventajas están sus zarpas a modo de defensa, pero ah habido casos de ataques en espacios abiertos y como las harpías les gusta evitar conflictos innecesarios en pro de mantener su cuerpo a salvo, ya que para ellas, cualquier tipo de discapacidad es equivalente a la muerte, por eso para escapar levantan el vuelo de forma rápida y poderosa. Por ese motivo quiero ver en persona esa potencia en una infante harpía, ya que muchas al ver el peligro no llegan a ver a sus agresores cuando escapan levantando el vuelo. Por eso quiero ver si Amy puede atrapar esta pelota en pleno vuelo y ver la potencia que despliega una harpia al levantar vuelo rápidamente.

También quiero ver la velocidad de desplazamiento de Ami al reptar, las lamias como se darán cuenta son muy grandes y requieren mucho espacio para moverse con rapidez. Aun asi pese a su tamaño son muy precisas al moverse en cualquier entorno y son buenas trepando árboles. Me gustaría ver a Ami "correr", no se preocupen el patio es muy grande. ¿Listas?-

Un "yey" fue la respuesta de las niñas, en eso Nagisa ve despectivamente a su tío ya que sabía que algo más tramaba y no se equivocaba.

-Además quiero ver la comparativa entre humano, lamia y harpía en velocidad y reacción para tenerla de referencia. Asi que por favor Yui, juega con nosotros.-

La petición toma por sorpresa a Yui, ella estaba a punto de negarse pero…

-Vamos Yui one-chan será divertido.-

-Si Yui hagámoslo, será divertido.-

Era evidente que unas niñas niminales quieran quemar energía y jugar.

Yui protesta ante la propuesta de Steve, ya que no quería competir con un extraespecie, especialmente con una lamia, que tenían fama de toscas al jugar.

-No creo que sea adecuado que yo juegue con ellas, además ya estoy muy mayor para esto y…-

Entonces la harpia y lamia miran a Yui con sus grandes ojos húmedos de forma tierna. La presión y poder de esos ojos dorados y café era inmensa. El lado tsundere de Yui luchaba para oponerse a la kawaiosidad de las niñas, pero su instinto materno asesina al lado tsundere con dos espadocadenas, forjadas por las ardientes llamas del moe, sonriendo tiernamente aun bañada en sangre del lado tsundere de Yui.

-Por supuesto niñas.-

Dijo Yui cediendo ante ellas. Kiki y Nagisa sonríen sonrojadas. "Kawai" es lo que piensan para ellas mismas.

Al final Yui termina cediendo para disfrute personal de Kiki, ya que ella no puede negarse a los encantos de un niño pequeño.

Al poco tiempo llegan Rin y Jake (y si la calmo con caricias a su gatita. ¿Que esperaban de una nekotama?)

Al ver a sus primas solas jugando este tiene un mal presentimiento, sin perder tiempo llama a su abuela.

-Abuela. ¿Dónde estas?-

En eso la anciana responde.

-Estoy en la cocina con Steno, Rani y Nodoka horneando galletas, realmente son muy amables al querer ayudarme con las labores domésticas.-

Esto prendio un foco rojo, ya que Steve es de jugarle jugarretas a las personas muy inocentes y otro tipos de tretas para sacar probecho. No por nada es el fiscal de distrito, sabe como tender buenas trampas.

Jake escucha a Steve, por lo que deduce que esta en el patio de la casa. Ya se imaginara lo que esta haciéndoles a esas chicas. Al llegar jardín ve a sus hermanas armando una especie de competencia con su tio. Yui, Ami y Amy corren por alcanzar una pelota. Aunque Yui estuviera en muy buena condición física, no era rival para Ami, tampoco lo era Amy porque sus alas le creaban resistencia y no podía ni alcanzar a las dos, ya que esta les saca ventaja con relativa facilidad. Steve esta realmente sorprendido con la velocidad de su sobrina, verle zigzaguear su cola de serpiente era impresionante, la velocidad que alcanzaba Ami superaba con suma facilidad a sus hermanas. Ami tomo la pelota con singular alegría y regresa con la misma velocidad a entregar la pelota.

-Bien hecho Ami. Nunca imagine que fueras tan rápida. Me imagino que una adulta será más rápida.-

Dice mientras acaricia su cabeza, Yui y Amy jadeaban por la carrera por igualar a Ami.

Pero la pequeña harpía no estar satisfecha.

-Correr para alcanzar una pelota no es divertido.-

-Amy tiene razón. ¿No hay por ahí una pelota mas grande?-

Pregunto Yui también insatisfecha, de la nada saca una pelota voleibol.

-Andariel vino con muchas cosas. Es realmente rápida para organizarse.-

Steve le da pelota Yui, en eso propone un nuevo trato a las sobrinas.

-¿Qué tal un parido de voleibol? Se que no hay red. Pero podemos crear una línea imaginaria y asunto arreglado.-

Steve ve a su alrededor y nota que hay tres personas mas, Kiki, Nagisa y Jake, con meter dos mas serian tres contra tres.

-Jake, Kiki. Únanse, será divertido.

Jake ni protesta, jugar quemaría algo estrés, Kiki se unio por que seria divertido.

No tardaron mucho en organizarse. Nagisa llevo a sus hermanas a ver lo que hacían los demás.

Pese a las diferencias físicas de los seis, el juego era fluido, Amy era realmente agil y sus reflejos muy buenos a la hora de alcanzar la pelota, pero Kiki no se quedaba atrás, pues estaba a la misma altura de rapaz, Jake era bastante atlético, Yui no se quedaba atrás y podía seguir el ritmo, Ami era excesivamente cuidadosa de no golpear a los demás con su cola a la hora de moverse, pero la lamia seguía el juego fluidamente, el que de plano no podía seguir el rito era Steve, pero se esforzaba al ver las sonrisas de las pequeñas.

Al escuchar las risas Rin se asoma y ve la escena. No puede evitar sentir cierta envidia, ya que ella estaba embarazada y no podía hacer tanto ejercicio.

El grupo jugo un buen rato, como media hora de risas. Ya estando cansados se dirigen a sentarse cerca del escalones que dan al jardín (la casa de la familia Kamiya es una tradicional casa japonesa), al terminar de descansar, Steve mira aun la pelota que tenía en un principio y aun queriendo hacer su experimento con Amy.

-Oye Amy. ¿Cres poder atrapar la pelota en aire a toda velocidad? Me gustaría ver como despegas a toda potencia y la atrapas. Si lo haces te comprare lo que quieras. ¿Qué dices?-

Amy ve que algo trama su tio, pero ella no le dice que no a un desafío y acepta diciendo que si con su cabeza.

Ambos se ponen en posición siendo vistos por el resto, no entendían por qué Steve quería que Amy hiciera eso, pero estaban intrigados si la pequeña rapaz sería capaz de atrapar la pelota en pleno vuelo.

-¿Lista Amy-chan?-

Pregunto Steve preparando su braso para lanzar tan alto la pelota como sea posible.

-Cuando quieras tio Steve.-

-Bien aquí vamos.-

Steve hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas y lanza la pelota al aire tan fuerte como pudo. Después de haber lanzado la pelota bate sus alas con todas sus fuerzas para salir disparada rumbo a la pelota un segundo después de ser disparada. Ella supera con facilidad a la pelota y trata agarrarla con sus sarpas, pero la pequeña calcula mal y esta se le escapa de las garras. Amy mueve sus alas con fuerzas para tener estabilidad y estar quieta en el aire y evitar chocar con lo que este frente a ella.

La niña ve como la pelota se dirige a un edificio a gran velocidad, rompiendo una ventana en el proceso.

El resultado.

Todos los presentes despeinados y llenos de polvo, esa era la travesura que Steve planeo, pero un pequeño cambio en los acontecimientos ara que Steve se arrepienta de haber engañado a Amy. Pues antes de que los presentes protestaran o llegaran los demás adultos. Se oye una imponente voz femenina saliendo de la ventana rota.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE?!-

Amy vuela a gran velocidad metiéndose a la casa a esconderse muy asustada.

El resto se aterro con ese grito. La ventana rota se abre y de esta sale disparada una silueta negra dirigiéndose en rumbo de donde vino la pelota.

La figura aterriza de forma poderosa en el piso levantando algo de polvo y mostrando una mirada llena de enojo de aquellos ojos amarillos.

Lo que aterrizo en el jardín fue una harpía de alas negras y cabellos de igual color a la altura de los hombros, sus piernas tenían escamas negras en vez de amarillas que era el color común de las harpías en general. Vestía con una falda formal y camisa de manga corta blanca con corbata negra. Aquella harpía se veía muy enojada.

-¿Quién fue?-

Pregunto la harpía que a pesar de ser del mismo tamaño de Rin y tener una apariencia bastante mona, poseía una aura extremadamente intimidante. Los demás que fueron despeinados señalaron a Steve sin dudarlo. En cuanto al culpable este estaba aterrado, no por lo que fuera hacer la harpía, sino porque sabía quién era esa harpía.

-¿¡Mimi!?-

La harpía al ver cómo era delatado y ver quién es y saber que la reconoce, no tardo en identificarlo y se veía bastante decepcionada.

-No esperaba esto. Me imagine algún niño jugando beisbol. Pero eso no importa y soy para usted la Jueza Arakawa, fiscal Kamiya. No sé por qué rompió la ventana de mi apartamento pero estas personas lo señalan como el culpable. No me importa que escusas tenga, pero pudo poner en peligro a mi hija, afortunadamente mi esposo estaba con ella antes del incidente. Así que no importa lo que diga, pagara los daños y espero en mi oficina mañana en la mañana. ¿Fui clara?-

Steve estaba como un crio que era reprendido por su madre, al fiscal no le quedo de otra que obedecer a la jueza.

En eso llega el resto de los adultos, exceptuando a Andariel.

-Si jueza Arakawa.-

Claire se acerca a los dos y pregunta a su hijo por lo que está pasando.

-Escuche una ventana rota y un grito. ¿Que está pasando hijo? ¿Quién es esta mujer? ¿Por todos están llenos de polvo? -

La harpia mira y ve a la anciana. La harpía pese a estar molesta no pierde la etiqueta.

-Soy la jueza Arakawa Mimi y estoy aquí porque su hijo rompió mi ventana de mi hogar.-

Claire ve a su hijo y este esta acojonado y no puede responder, puesto sabe que a pesar de su edad, su madre aun lo corregía a base de chanclasos.

No tarda en aparecer Takeshi el cual ve a sus hijas, a sus sobrinos, a Kiki y a su hermano llenos de polvo. Takeshi estaba recién bañado y oliendo a desodorante (el elimino la evidencia, no me pregunten se los dejo a su imaginación), el cual llega y contempla lo acontecido unos momentos y con su puño golpea la palma de su mano.

-Engañaste Amy para que esta despegara a toda potencia para que despeinara y llenara de tierra a los demas con la excusa de un juego, Amy no vio malas intenciones en ti y callo en la treta, tú arrojaste la pelota muy fuerte y ella no pudo atraparla, al final la pelota rompió la ventana de Mimi. Por cierto buenas noche jueza. Prosigo, la cual vive en los apartamentos de enfrente. Amy al ver la situación se escondió en la sala y me explico parte de lo acontecido y mama y la jueza te van a justiciar en este instante.-

Eexplico el abogado, entonces su gemelo empieza a reírse, comprendiendo que no puede evitar el castigo.

-Bien hijo, págale a la jueza las reparaciones ya después hablare contigo a solas.

Mil disculpas jueza Arakawa por este incidente, soy Kamiya Claire madre de este revoltoso.-

-Disculpas aceptadas señora, le pasare la factura. Será buen fiscal pero es más travieso que un demonio menor.-

La jueza acepta de buena voluntad las disculpas de Claire, esta se dirige a la familia unas palabras antes de irse.

-Lo espero en mi oficina con el recibo Kamiya, me retiro a hacer la cena y espero volver a verla señora Kamiya en circunstancias más agradables.-

La harpía hace una reverencia y se retira tomando vuelo de una forma menos agresiva regresando a su casa.

En eso se acerca Takeshi a su madre le dice sonriendo a esta.

-¡Vaya! Le caíste bien a Mimi, eso es raro en ella, normalmente para ganarte su confianza tienes que hacer méritos, lo más probable es que te invite a tomar él te un día estos.-

Claire estaba algo extrañada ante estas declaraciones, pero lo primero es lo primero.

Pasamos al baño recién remodelado de la casa, el cual ampliaron para uso de especies grandes.

Las chicas que fueron "empanizadas" con polvo tomaban un baño, Nagisa les tallaba el pelo a sus hermanitas, en cuanto a Yui le estaba dando una mano a Kiki con su largo cabello y abundante plumaje, Ami parecía no tener que necesitar ayuda, Rin por su parte tallaba con cuidado la cabeza de Amy.

La pequeña se sentía culpable por incidente.

-Lo siento mucho.-

Dijo apenada la rapaz, Rin le sonríe mientras le talla con mucho cuidado la cabeza.

-No es culpa tuya, el tío Steve es muy travieso y suele hacerle tretas a quien se deje, no es malo solo que es muy travieso, pero trata de ser más lista que él, para que no caigas en sus bromas. ¿De acuerdo?-

Dice la nekotama de manera maternal, esto hace sentir mejor a Amy, entonces Rin termina de enjuagar a la harpía.

-Bien, ya estas limpia. Garras, alas y todo.-

Amy se para y empieza a sacudir sus alas, para quitar el exceso de agua. Amy y Rin ven como Ami se quita el champo de la cabeza, después esta agarra un jabón líquido que decía en el empaque "jabón para escamas". La pequeña se unta este a lo largo de su cola generando espuma, luego agarra un cepillo de cerdas duras y empieza tallar su parte de serpiente.

Esto llama la atención de la nekotama y la harpía.

-Ami-chan. ¿Para qué es ese jabón para escamas"?-

Pregunto Rin a lo que la pequeña lamia responde sin dejar de tallar un solo momento.

-Es para mí cola, como las lamias no tenemos piernas y no usamos zapatos, antes de dormir usamos esto para matar todas las bichos que hay en el piso que se puedan subir a nuestro cuerpo, además deja las escamas relucientes.-

Rin comprendió la explicación de la pequeña, lo cual era algo lógico, ya que estas se arrastran por el suelo y la higiene es primordial para cualquier especie.

Una vez terminado el baño las chicas salen y ayudan a las niñas a terminar de secarse, pues una lamia necesita de una secadora para no enfriarse y las harpías para secar bien sus plumas.

Al salir del baño las recibe Claire con leche tibia para todas.

-Tomen para que duerman bien esta noche.-

Esta declaración toma por sorpresa a Yui y a Kiki, ya que ellas no tenían planeado quedarse en la casa de Claire.

-Espere Claire-obaasan, tenemos que ir a clase mañana.-

Nodoka se adelanta a lo que tenga que decir las chicas a lo que esta responde muy tranquilamente.

-No hace falta que vayan mañana a clase, mientras estabas bañándote recibi un mensaje de tu escuela, el cual decía que mañana se suspendía las clases por el asunto del cableado eléctrico, asi que para pasado mañana estará listo así que la única que ira a clases es Ami. Además le informe a Kariya que Kiki se quedara y que mañana regresara a casa.-

Mas tarde se retiran Steno y Rani, las cuales explican que ellas tienen que regresar a sus hogares por cuestiones laborales, por lo que ellas dejaran a cuidado de Claire a Ami y a Amy una temporada. Aparte Rani arreglara algunas cosas para que su hija vaya a una escuela fija con la esperanza de que su hija haga amigos.

En cuanto a Yui y Kiki estas aceptaron porque no les quedaba de otra.

Asi que todos decidieron ir a descansar. Rin y Jake se quedaron en la vieja habitación de este, Steve y Takeshi durmieron en la sala de momento, en la piscina dormían Andariel y sus hijas (con muy buenos lujos bajo el agua las sirenas claro está) Nodoka y Nagisa compartían una habitación, Amy le toco dormir con su abuela, Ami se quedó en la habitación aclimatada para ella para que no sufriera el frio por ultimo Yui y Kiki compartían habitación la última habitación disponible.

Paso un tiempo en la madrugada, cuando todo era silencio, pero alguien se despertó. Era Yui, la cual se paró a ir al baño.

Una vez terminada sus necesidades se dirige al cuarto que le tocaba, en eso pasa por una habitación y la puerta de esta se abre y Ami, la cual se sorprende al ver Yui.

-¡Ami! ¿Qué haces despierta?-

-Tengo que ir al baño.-

-Bueno, ve con cuidado.-

La pequeña toma la camisa de Yui y está algo temerosa le dice.

-Tengo miedo a ir sola. ¿Me puedes acompañar? Por favor.-

Yui termina aceptando, ya que no puede decirle que no a eso ojitos temerosos.

Yui acompaña a la lamia dorada al baño, la humana espera afuera de este, luego por su cabeza empieza a cavilar algo… ¿Cómo usa el baño una lamia? Entonces ella empieza a imaginarse a su pequeña hermana en distintas posturas. La lamia sale del baño con su respectivo sonido.

-Bueno de regreso a dormir Ami-

Yui decide llevar a Ami a su cuarto entonces esta última antes de irse decide jalar la camisa de Yui nuevamente.

-Yui-neesan…¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

Esto formo una interrogante en la mente de Yui, por lo que pregunta a su hermanita.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-

-No estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola. Siempre duermo con mama. Asi que esta es la primera vez que tengo mi propia habitación, pero me da miedo dormir sola. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Tengo miedo.-

Yui no pudo más que conmoverse con la niña, por lo que decide acceder a su petición.

-Claro.-

Yui lleva a Ami a su habitación, una vez dentro de la cama la mayor decide tapar a la pequeña. Luego esta se mete a la cama. Una vez dentro ambas cierran sus ojos. Yui espera rato y ve a su hermana.

La humana se le queda viendo con la poca luz entra por la ventana y se queda pensando en el bombardeo de acontecimientos que fue ese día. Muchas sorpresas, muchas revelaciones muchas cosas para ella. La verdad no sabe lo que pasara después, pero de algo está segura, sus hermanitas y nueva familia serán parte de ello.

De repente Yui siente como la cola de Ami se le enreda en una de sus piernas y después como esta abraza su torso con sus brazos. La pequeña está profundamente dormida. Yui no puede evitarlo y abraza a la su hermana menor y decide darle calor, al fin y al cabo las lamias les gusta la calidez.

Fin del capítulo 7

Maldita sea por fin, en casa de plano no me dejan trabajar pero ya por fin termine este capítulo. X3

Aquí le hice una referencia a Tarmo Flake en general. Dejare de cazar a Mero un rato ya que me voy a Alola a casar pokemon y me llevare a la Primarina que me dejo la princesa en la última redada.

Asi que dejen sus reviews y sugerencias.

Adelanto para el próximo capítulo.

El rey de los demonios va a dejar sus respetos a su viejo socio y conocerán más del impacto social que dejaron las extraespecies.

Bueno adiós, a completar la pokedex de Alola corre como el viento Solgaleo.


	8. Chapter 8

Sins of the fatherd

Capitulo 8

Corrosión.

Hace mas diez años, los gobiernos del mundo hicieron publica la existencias de las extraespecies. Esto causo un gran impacto que cambio el mundo como los conocemos. Mas que nada por que muchas de estas eran consideradas seres míticos y de leyenda.

Estos acontecimientos también tuvieron impactos muy significativos en muchos países, ya que las razas mas numerosas tenían como territorios los mares y eran tecnológicamente muy superiores. Otras eran tecnológicamente demasiado avanzadas o tenían grandes conocimientos médicos, entre otras mas virtudes.

El impacto cultural en un principio fue algo áspero, pero con el tiempo se fueron limando y suavizando.

El país que mayor impacto tuvo fue Japón, por su falta de natalidad, este se estaba volviendo un país de gente vieja. Pero la llegada de las extraespecies es problema se fue solucionando, ya que el principal problema de este era que no había matrimonios y la gran mayoría de hombres y mujeres no procreaban. Los hombres japoneses eran muchos, pero evitaban como fuera el matrimonio y la reproducción.

Hasta que aparecieron las extraespecies, que en su mayoría casi no tenía mucha población masculina entre sus filas. Las hembras extraespecies eran más accesibles y más fáciles de tratar que las humanas, aparte había razas mono género como las lamias, harpias y aracne, las cuales necesitaban forzosamente de un humano para reproducirse.

Con el tiempo se abolió la ley que no permitía el acto sexual entre especies y se facilitaron los trámites matrimoniales. Desde entonces hubo una alza en los matrimonios entre de varones humanos y hembras extraespecies.

Durante ocho años Japón empezó a tener un aumento de población que le hacía tanta falta y empezó haber muchos niños.

-Hay demasiados niños aquí.-

Bueno no todo es felicidad, en este mundo moderno existe unos problemas que aquejaron a las extrespecies en el intercambio cultural e integración a la sociedad humana.

La primera era el racismo, la segunda las religiones, la tercera la ignorancia, estas tres fueron fácilmente superadas con el tiempo pero había una cuarta barrera que seguía siendo un problema, el feminismo radical o toxico.

El cual ahora sufre las consecuencias de sus "logros", que lejos de beneficiar al movimiento, beneficiaron más a las hembras extraespecies, dejando a las humanas en un segundo plano, ya que los hombres no les hacían ni un caso a este grupo en particular.

Estas no toleraban esta falta de atención, pero las leyes ahora no estaban a su favor.

-Odio a los niños.-

La persona que exclama estas palabras es una mujer, rubia, de ojos cafes, atractiva y joven, vestida de forma provocativa.

Y tal parece que nuestra amiguita sentada en medio del restaurante de comida rápida Burger Fox, no tolera el ambiente, en su mayoría hay varias familias que llevaron a sus hijos a comer hoy, mas que nada por la promoción de la cajita feliz Tama con peluches de Pokemon.

Ella deseaba no estuvieran esos niños ahí, pero no podía nada al respecto, mas que aguantar todas esa risas de los niños, había kobolds corriendo, una lamia que se "ahogaba" en la piscina de pelotas, había una harpía lechuza que recordaba mucho a un rowlet por el color de pelo y plumas, que parecía le seguía el juego a la lamia, había una niña de raza abeja mielera rubia que le daba órdenes a un peluche de un mimikyu, asi mismo un niño de raza salamandra jugaba a tener un combate pokemon con la niña abeja con su peluche de rockruff. En si el lugar había niños por doquier de toda raza.

Luego la mujer miraba a su alrededor, ella ve cosas que le molesta aún mas, ella nota a una pareja que estaba a la mesa enfrente, se trataba de una pareja de un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, el cual estaba muy cariñoso con una chica monoculus de cabello castaño, la chica se veía feliz mientras sacaba de una cajita feliz Tama un peluche de un pikachu.

-Gracias Kota, realmente me gusta pikachu.-

El chico estaba sonrojado y algo nervioso, el cual le responde a la monoculus.

-¿En serio Sachi? Yo esperaría que hubieras querido ir a un restaurante más formal.-

-Tal vez, pero en esos restaurantes no dan un pikachu en la compra de una cajita feliz.-

Dijo con singular alegría mientras se reflejaba el peluche en su gran ojo marrón.

-¿A dónde quieres ir después, Sachi?-

-No es obvio, quiero quemar las calorías de la hamburguesa, papas y refresco en un lugar más privado.-

La monoculus le tira una mirada coqueta al chico, el cual no puede sonreír en señal de triunfo.

La mujer le irrita esa escena. Ella nota en otra mesa a un hombre con gafas, de cabello oscuro y vestido de traje y corbata discutiendo con una elfa de cabello lavanda. En medio de estos esta una niña elfa de cabello negro comiendo una hamburguesa muy felizmente, al lado tenía el peluche de jirashi.

-¿Cómo dejaste que ella se saliera con la suya?-

Pregunto la elfa algo molesta a lo que el hombre dice muy fríamente a su mujer.

-Medea, nuestra hija no le agrada llevar esos vestidos ostentosos que le pones, además se ve muy feliz con ese vestido de una pieza sin mangas y esas sandalias que le acabamos de comprar.-

La elfa parecía no estar de acuerdo, pero decide rendirse, al ver a su hija feliz y contenta.

-Está bien Soushiro, Ren y tú se pueden salir con la suya esta vez. Pero esta noche duermes en el sofá.-

El hombre sonríe en forma triunfante y le responde a su mujer.

-Bien. Veré cuanto aguantas.-

La mujer entendió perfectamente la indirecta de su marido, poniéndose roja de la cara totalmente abochornada.

-Papa, mama está poniendo esa cara rara otra vez.-

El tipo suelta una risa mientras acaricia la cabeza de la su hija.

La mujer le incomoda aún más esta escena, casi no ha tocado su comida, que se trata de una de esas ensaladas.

Luego se percata de otra situación más, ve en otra mesa a otra familia esta le llamo peculiarmente la atención, ve un hombre con toda la pinta de ser un doctor, el hombre en cuestión era de ojos y cabello oscuros, el cual está junto a una extraespecie muy similar a un humano, pero tenía orejas parecidas a las de los kitsunes, pero más pequeñas, cola también similar pero no tan esponjosa y menos larga, su pelo era entre café anaranjado, la punta de sus orejas era blancas, al igual el interior de estas y la punta de su cola. La hembra tenía un color de ojos rojizo, era una mujer muy bella y esbelta, de apariencia delicada, en la mesa había tres infantes, entre ellos dos niñas y un niño, ambas niñas eran muy parecidas a su madre, pero una tenía su pelo gris, la otra era de pelo café claro. Por último el varón también era muy similar a su madre, pero su pelo era negro y sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

Por lo que notaba la mujer, esa era una familia muy feliz.

-Hacia un buen tiempo que no salíamos todos juntos Holo.-

La hembra, contesta mientras abre los botecitos de salsa de tomate y se los va pasando a sus hijos.

-Sí, es verdad, deberíamos ir algún lugar en vacaciones de verano.-

-Eso suena a un plan, deberíamos ir a la playa, hace tiempo que quiero hacer un castillo con los trillizos.-

La mujer habría ahora las cajitas feliz Tama, que parecían a prueba de niños, esta ríe levemente acordándose de algo, la mujer va pasando las cajitas a los niños.

-Si, seria genial ver como la marea destruye su fortaleza de nuevo, jejeje. ¿Quién pidió una rata canguro rosa?-

-Yo mama, pásame al Mew.-

-Sakura toma tu caja.-

La mujer le pasa la cajita a la niña de pelo café claro, luego abre otra y ve a lo que parece ser un hámster.

En eso su marido protesta por la burla de su mujer.

-¿Te parece gracioso nuestro sufrimiento?-

-Todos me parecen graciosos menos el mío, recuerda que mi familia es de ascendencia francesa. Aun así espero que este año tú y los niños vuelvan a entrar a ese concurso de castillos y lleven el primer premio como cuando fuimos por última vez. ¿De quién es el hámster?-

-Mío, mío, el dedenne es mío.-

Dijo con alegría la niña de pelo gris.

-Toma Marceline.-

La mujer abre la última caja y la abre, para posteriormente entregársela a su hijo varón.

-Toma tu rana ninja Ikki.-

-Grasias mama.-

Agradeció el pequeño niño a su madre.

-Niños no agarren los peluches hasta que terminen de comer, o su madre les castigara por ensuciarlos con comida.-

-Si papa.-

Contestaron los trillizos, el hombre ve con ternura a sus pequeños.

-Y pensar que hace ocho años nacieron estos adorables lobitos, los yoitsu son súper adorables. Quisiera tener otro Holo.-

-No pasare por el milagro de la vida de nuevo, además te obligue hacerte la vasectomía y tu sabes que puedo darme cuenta si intentas conectar las válvulas de nuevo. Considerando tu puntería tan buena.-

-jajaja. Holo no digas eso delante de los niños.-

-Sabes que puedo oler el miedo y otras cosas Kouji.-

Entonces el hombre pasa un botecito de aderezo frente a la nariz de su esposa.

-Entonces dime los ingredientes secretos del aderezo del Burger Fox.-

La mujer lo huele el aderezo y responde muy segura.

-Es miel, mostaza y mayonesa con especias variadas, la mayonesa está hecha de forma casera. Nada del otro mundo, a lo mejor lo hace una abuelita que tiene esa sazón especial.-

La mujer que observaba, no podía ver tanta felicidad, escucho tantas conversaciones privadas, vio a estas familias, ella no entendía por qué ellos eran felices. ¿Qué era lo ellos tenían y ella no? ¿Por qué ellos se veían tan felices? No lo entendía.

La mujer no podía mas y se retira llevándose su comida para llevar.

La mujer no aguantaba ese ambiente, entonces empezó reflexionar sobre sí misma.

Ella tiño su cabello de rubio, ella vestía ropa sexi, era una mujer hermosa, pero entonces. ¿Por qué los hombres le ignoran? ¿Por qué no es tomada en cuenta?

La mujer decide ir a un parque, donde pueda relajarse. Pero no podía escaparse de ese sentimiento que la invadía, ese sentimiento que la invadía. Ve ella una pareja sentada en el parque, era un típico joven japonés, de esos que parecen ser que se dedican a dibujar manga, el cual estaba al lado de una chica sátiro, la cual estaba comiendo un helado. El joven de no más de veinticinco años se veía muy preocupado. En cuanto a la chica se veía muy tranquila y feliz, por lo que parece esta está embarazada y no tarda en poco en nacer su hijo.

-¿Que voy hacer Vivi? Mis padres me mataran si se enteran de lo nuestro. ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando se enteren que estas embarazada sin siquiera casarte? Y lo peor, Steno me va matar cuando se entere que yo deje embarazada a su asistente estrella. Ella pensara que lo hise para sabotearla.-

La sátiro le contesta muy tranquilamente, pues parecía no estar preocupada en lo absoluto.

-No te preocupes Ryuji. Tú dijiste que tus papas son de una familia muy tradicional, los míos son también muy conservadores. Si nos casamos no habrá problema. Además yo te quiero a pesar de tu pasado de dibujante de doujins hentai del tipo futanari y que solo vives de shonens de peleas.-

-Ese no es el mayor de los problemas Vivi. Steno es mi rival en la editorial, en lo comercial y siempre vamos parejos en todo. Tenemos los mismos niveles de popularidad. Ella es mi rival, tu su asistente más importante y el resto de tus compañeros de equipo te pretendían y yo simplemente fui el que al final te gano. Con el rellenuto del anime de la serie más popular de Steno, vendrán tiempos oscuros para ella y su staff. Sin su arma secreta ellos colapsaran y me mataran.-

-Ya no te preocupes, Steno puede ser razonable si se lo explicamos, además no creo que ella sea capaz de matar nadie. Además…

Vivi toma por sorpresa a Ryuji y le besa dejándolo en shock.

-No pasa nada, deja ser un preocupon además mi beso te supo vainilla.-

Aquella sátiro castaña ojiverde se veía tan despreocupada y feliz, ella no dejaba de acariciar su vientre a cada rato.

-Ya quiero que nazca. Haremos travesuras, le enseñare a andar en patineta, ya quiero mostrárselo al abuelo al pequeño Hernesto.-

-¿Ya le pusiste nombre y sin consultármelo?-

Dijo algo molesto el hombre que responde al nombre de Ryuji, pues no le parecía que su pareja ya hubiera decidido el nombre de su hijo.

-Me gusta ese nombre y ya lo decidí, se llamara Hernesto.-

-Ok tu ganas, pero no habrá luna de miel después de que nos casemos.-

-No me importa, porque ya la tuve. Fue cuando fuimos a esa cabaña en la playa donde hicimos al pequeño Hernesto. Ja ja ja.-

El hombre decide rendirse ante su pareja, está en su risa burlona de niña pequeña abraza a su pareja.

La mujer rubia no importa cuánto mire ve alegría por doquier. Ella se aleja de donde está la pareja. Ella va afuera del parque en eso nota a varios estudiantes de preparatoria entre ello nota a una dragonewt tomándose de la mano con un chico de apariencia enclenque, un nerd técnicamente. Después de otros más se percata de otra pareja de estudiantes, esta vez se trata de una chica coneja o viera con un chico algo llenito y alto. La tipa decidió irse del lugar. Por lo que decide irse a su casa. Ella toma rumbo hacia el metro para llegar mas rápido.

Ella no tardó en llegar al metro, la mujer paga y se mete al vagón que va rumbo a la zona en donde vive.

Ella se sienta, esperando no ver algo que le incomode. Lamentablemente frente a ella se percata de una pareja mas o mas bien una familia mas, una oni roja de dos cuernos rubia, al lado esta esta estaba otra oni más pequeña, de hecho era tan pequeña como una niña de seis años, esta era muy particular, ya que esta tenia la piel clara como la un humano de tes clara, pero tenia cuernos de coloración roja, era rubia y llena de pecas. Y justa a lado había un hombre de tes clara y cabello castaño. La niña dormía plácidamente, mientras sus padres cuidaban de que no se fuera a caer. Cuando el tren paro en la estación correspondiente y la Oni levanta a su hija, mientras el hombre cargaba con algunas bolsas de mandado.

-Ten cuidado con la salida Sakaki o te golpeas con Ibaraki.-

Dijo el hombre, a lo que la Oni responde muy pacientemente a su marido.

-Lo se, lo se. No tienes por qué repetírmelo a cada momento querido.-

La familia se retira del vagon cuidadosamente siendo vistos por la mujer. Le aborrecía la presencia de esas hembras, aborrecía no ser el centro de atención de todos esos hombres que normalmente la mirarían y acosarían con la mirada, aborrecía esas parejas felices, aborrecía a esas familias felices, aborrecía a esos niños. El vagón se detiene en la estación que estaba cerca de su casa, ella sale presurosa del vehículo. Ella solo quiere alejarte de aquello que le molesta.

Ella sigue su camino, en su trayecto se encuentra con un parque que había olvidado que tenia que pasar para llegar a su apartamento.

En dicho parque había varias parejas de humanos varones y hembras extraespecies.

La mujer no lo toleraba mas, ella había llegado a su límite, lamias, dragonas, harpias, aracnes, ogras, nekotamas, kitsunes, demonias, werewolf, werecats, monoculus, faunos, minotauros, papillons, hasta slimes de todos colores. No lo aguantaba mas su presencia.

-¡TODOS USDEDES ME DAN ASCO! ¡OJALA SE MUERAN Y SE PUDRAN TODOS USTEDES ENGENDROS ABOBINABLES!-

Ella grito entre lágrimas de furia, llamando la atención de todos, asustando a otros tantos. Ella solo quiere dejar verlos, solo atina correr en medio de ellos para llegar a su destino.

Ella atravesó corriendo por el parque, llorando con los ojos cerrados. Cuando la mujer llego a la salida del parque, ella choca con alguien, tras impactar cae estrepitosamente.

Lo primero que nota son unos zapatos negros muy finos y muy grandes. Ella levanta su rostro y se va percatando poco a poco que choco con alguien MUY alto. Hasta que hace contacto visual con unos ojos con esclerótica negra e iris blancos, se da cuenta de se topó con algo aterrador. Vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata de igual color, llevaba además una larga gabardina negra como la misma noche. Ella se percató de que tenía una cola con punta de flecha y debajo de la gabardina estaban ocultas unas alas de piel, lo que mas le atemorizo fue aquel rostro pálido, casi albino que era dueño de aquellos iris blancos. Ella fijo mas arriba del imponente sujeto y vio algo que la aterro mas, de la cabellera blanca y alborotada de aquel sujeto se asomaban un par de largos, puntiagudos, negros e imponentes cuernos. La mujer en cuestión estaba paralizada de miedo ante aquel demonio enorme, de mínimo de un poco mas de dos metros de alto, que estaba ante ella.

El demonio baja la mirada, que era tan penetrante y pesada. Ella empezó a temblar aun mas cuando este la miro fijamente.

Ella se moría del miedo mientras este la escudriñaba con sus ojos, ella sentía que miraba en lo mas profundo de su alma.

El diablo no dijo nada en… ¿dos? ¿Tres minutos? A saber cuánto tiempo, para la rubia era una una eternidad.

Entonces el demonio se dignó a hablar.

-¿Asi que tu eras la escandalosa que no dejaba de emitir esos pensamientos tan estúpidos?-

La voz del demonio era imponente. La mujer ahora se le sumaba la confusión a los sentimientos que tenía en ese instante. En eso el diablo la toma de un brazo, ella quedo paralizada del miedo. Pero este lo único que hizo fue soltarla después de que se parada. Entonces el demonio hablo nuevamente.

-No te hare daño, pero deberías aceptar que ya no eres relevante en tu sociedad humana.-

La mujer estaba aún mas confundida, no comprendía lo que decía aquel diablo. En eso el demonio le vuelve hablar.

-Se que puedo verme aterrador, pero apuesto que jamás has visto a un demonio Elder como yo. Normal que estés aterrada. Me dirigía a una cafetería que esta cruzando la calle. Sígueme, te invitare un té para que te tranquilices y hablaremos de esa actitud tuya de hace rato.-

La rubia no entendía nada el comportamiento de aquel demonio, pero decide seguirlo hasta el lugar que le dijo.

Una vez en el local, la rubia ve era una cafetería atendida por aracnes saltarinas, el lugar se llamaba Muffets, lo más curioso es que había un letrero que decía:

"Respetamos la ley de alcoholes y ningún arácnido tiene permitido tomar café es este local".

El demonio ordena a una Aracne de cabello negro, cuyos ojos y exoesqueleto eran purpuras, le trajeran un te relajante y su mejor café fino que tenga y un pastel con fresas. La Aracne toma nota y se retira rápidamente, no tardo en llegar la saltarina en mucho tiempo en traer el pedido, demostrando la eficiencia y rapidez con la que pueden trabajar estas arañitas.

-Bebe.-

Ordeno el demonio, ella no le quedo de otra que obedecer al diablo.

Luego de tomarse el té, la chica se tranquilizó un poco y empezó a poner en orden sus pensamientos, luego el diablo le pregunta con aquella imponente voz.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Minako… Arakawa Minako.-

Esto llama la atención del diablo y vuelve preguntar.

-¿Eres algo de la jueza Arakawa Mimi?-

-Es mi cuñada.-

En la respuesta había mucho rencor, esto es notado por el demonio.

-Ahora entiendo todo. No hace falta que me expliques algo. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Kcalb Grey.

En eso el empieza a señalar sus cuernos, lo cual llama la atención de Minako.

-Escucha bien esto, los demonios tenemos habilidades psíquicas, la mayoría de razas de demonio manejan la hipnosis como mecanismo de ataque y defensa, es atreves de nuestros cuernos que hacemos uso de esas habilidades. Ya que estos son una extensión más de nuestro cerebro. En cuanto a los demonios Elder como yo, poseemos habilidades psíquicas superiores, como la telepatía. Para alguien como yo es fácil no escuchar los pensamientos de la gente cuando está tranquila. Pero cuando entran en estado de intranquilidad, es como si gritaran desesperadamente. Asi que escuche cada uno de tus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones. Por lo que sé que es lo que te pasa. Porque inconscientemente me gritaste tu vida y forma de ser. En si resumiré que estas mal y tienes que cambiar.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-

El diablo toma un sorbo de su café y no pierde tiempo.

-Eres una niña que se crio con lujos, eres de una familia adinerada, pensaste que por qué ser linda te merecías todo, luego te contaminaste con ese feminismo tan toxico que existe. Pensantes que por ser mujer merecías un trato especial, que ningún hombre tenía que decirte que hacer, que podías despreciar a todo buen tipo que buscaba tu atención, que te merecías al hombre más varonil y rico, que tenías la razón por ser mujer.

Luego te fuiste a estudiar artes porque querías ser única y especial. La verdad no destacaste y tu padre decidió dejar de mantenerte por tu comportamiento malcriado. Luego trataste de encontrar un hombre de estatus económico igual o superior al de tu padre. Pero fechaste. ¿Por qué? Simple ningún hombre te quería como potencial pareja. Inmediatamente los hombres notaban tus intenciones. Ellos se percataron que tu querías utilizarlos como banco. Pero había algo más que los alejaba de ti. Cuando te diste cuenta viste que una mujer harpía te quitaba tu mejor prospecto, luego una fauno campesina te quitaba tu segunda opción viable y así fue como cada tipo de extraespecie te fue quitando cada oportunidad posible. Ningún hombre te dirigía la palabra o mirada, eras algo que trataban de evitar. Desesperada buscaste ayuda de tu padre y este te la negó, le rogaste y este te dijo que te ayudaría económicamente siempre y cuando encontraras un buen hombre, también te dijo que dejaras de cazar fortunas, que le dieras a un hombre lo que espera de ti y que no seas sobre exigente. Luego tu padre te mostro una foto de harpia bebe y te dijo que tu hermano mayor ya lo había hecho abuelo. Entonces te enojaste y te fuiste. Intentaste trabajar de tu carrera y terminaste trabajando de animadora en un bar. Intentaste incluso meterte con el dueño y te despidió. Buscaste por todos medios que un hombre clase media y te ignoran por otra extraespecie.-

Kcalb empezó a comer su pedazo de pastel, mientras masticaba, Minako estaba asombrada e impresionada de lo que le dijo ese diablo. Ella quería protestar, pero no podía, técnicamente le dijo su vida.

-Te daré un consejo. Y te lo diré como si fueras mi propia hija, deja de ser una maldita hembrista amargada y aprende algo de las extraespecies. Baja tus expectativas y esfuérzate un poco. Deja de envidiar la felicidad de los demás.-

El diablo, termina de comer su pastel y su café, luego este deja un fajo grande billetes, una tarjeta y lo que parece un pin con un emblema muy raro.

-Paga la cuenta con eso y quédate con el cambio. Si necesitas un empleo ve esa dirección y muestra ese emblema. Mi socia te acomodara en lo que seas útil, si es que lo eres. No me hagas quedar mal o habrá terribles consecuencias.-

Kcalb se levanta y antes de irse le dirige unas palabras antes de irse a Minako.

-Espero que cambies niña, no puedes dejar que la envidia te corroe. Te dejo, tengo ir a visitar una tumba para despedirme correctamente de un amigo.-

El diablo se retira del local, dejando a Minako sola en el local, la cual solo derrama lágrimas, no llora, no emite sonido, solo derrama lágrimas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un hombre le hiso caso, le puso algo de atención y le mostro algo de "amabilidad".

Fin del capítulo 8

Wow un record para mí.

Siento que fui muy sádico.

En este capítulo presento a personajes que serán relevantes para la trama a futuro.

Debo decir que Mero trato de controlarme, pero como todo furro vulpino que soy, su intento por llevarme al lado oscuro fallo (más que nada porque yo ya estaba en el lado oscuro)

Dejen sus reseñas y sus comentarios, encanta leerlos. X3

Si me permiten, cierta leona de mar me puede llevar con su antigua dueña, ya que la huele aquí en Alola.

Hasta el capítulo 9.


	9. Chapter 9

Sins of the father

Capítulo 9

Un día simple o tal vez ¿No? (parte 1)

Dicen que el fénix renace de sus cenizas, pero la realidad es que despierta con lagañas.

Kiki tiene como costumbre, como todas las harpías, el despertarse antes que salga el sol. La pelirroja empieza a limpiarse los ojos instintivamente, para después bostezar mientras se estira sus alas.

La joven se para de la cama, al poco rato empiezan a entrar los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, Kiki voltea rumbo a donde estaba su amiga y ve algo que jamás creyó que vería en toda su vida.

Kiki ve a Yui dormida profundamente junto a la pequeña Ami, ambas abrasándose mutuamente. La pelinegra y la rubia se veían tan tiernas dormidas y abrasándose la una a la otra, era como ver un evento que solo se ve una vez en la vida.

"Kawaii".

Pensó la harpía mientras se formaba una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. En su interior empezó a sentir algo de envidia, pero no podía evitar disfrutar de aquella escena tan linda.

-Es tan linda cuando no se lo propone. Ya quisiera tener una hermanita tan adorable como Ami-chan.-

En eso se empezó a imaginarse a una Ami en versión harpía, en la imaginación de Kiki parecía una harpía canario.

"¡One-chan!"

La imagen de una Ami harpía se dibujó en su mente, dibujándose un rubor en sus mejillas.

Por un segundo empezó salirle un hilo de sangre por la nariz. Luego de la nada a Kiki se le forma una sonrisa diabólica, sacando entre sus pertenencias su teléfono móvil.

-Esto tengo que inmortalizarlo.-

El flash y el sonido del móvil despiertan inmediatamente a Yui la cual ve a su amiga con sonriendo malévolamente.

La humana no tardo nada en atar cabos de las intenciones de su amiga, luego esta salta sobre Kiki o eso intenta, ya que Ami aún tiene su cola enredada en la pierna de Yui. La joven nota como su movimiento brusco "despierta" a su hermanita, pero la lamia estaba más dormida que despierta. Ami en eso se desenreda de Yui y va rumbo hacia la pared murmurando algo inentendible, para luego golpearse en la pared de forma tragicómica la frente. Ami reacciona tomándose con ambas manos la frente para después llorar por el golpe.

En respuesta ambas chicas van a consolar a la lamia.

-Ya, no pasa nada, todo está bien Ami.-

Decía Yui mientras le sobaba la frente.

Luego de este incidente matutino, la familia se reúne a desayunar. Claire y Rin entran al comedor con el desayuno, como fueron informadas con anterioridad, las lamia necesitan empezar su día con muchas calorías por lo que llevan siete huevos fritos con tocino y arroz. Para el resto habían preparado el desayuno estilo japonés, arroz, sopa de miso, tamagoyaki, pescado asado y te.

Al poco rato empiezan a llegar el resto de la familia, solo faltando Ami, cada uno se sentó en su sitio. Al poco rato aparecía la lamia dorada vestida con un saco café claro, falda tableada negra y un bonito moño rojo que adornaba el cuello del saco.

-Ami. ¿Ese es el uniforme de tu escuela?-

Pregunto Amy la cual parecia que le gustara ese atuendo.

-Si Amy.-

-Es tan lindo. Me gustaría llevar un atuendo así.-

En eso Claire llama la atención de las niñas.

-Niñas no platiquen, coman de una vez, especialmente tu Ami-chan, no se te vaya hacer tarde.-

La anciana le pasa su desayuno a su nieta.

La escena del desayuno es por demas curiosa. Ya que no todos podían usar palillos para comer como Kiki, Amy, Andariel, Sherry y Jill, forzosamente tenían que usar cubiertos para comer.

Una vez terminado con el desayuno Jake se ofrece a llevar a Ami a su escuela y de paso el ir a trabajar, Takeshi se decide llevarse a sus hijas al prescolar antes de cualquier retraso, Nagisa se va la universidad, Steve va su trabajo y tenérselas que ver con Mimi, en cuanto a Kiki se tiene que ir a su casa a ver que hiso su padre con su madre, rogándole a todos los dioses que no le mostrara esos videos de cuando ella un bebe, Nodoka tenía irse a trabajar, eso deja Claire, Rin, Yui y Amy en casa.

Empecemos con Ami y Jake. Este no tarda en llegar con la escuela de su hermana, el se percata de que en esta hay muchos niños extraespecies, destacando que los humanos son minoría visible, entre lo más destacable que noto fue una niña demonio de esclerótica negra con iris blancos, de pelo negro, piel morena, tenía una cola que terminaba en un rombo, tenía unos pequeños cuernos cónicos que se asomaban por ese cabello oscuro y corto, lo más destacable era que ella no tenía alas.

La pequeña diablilla se acerca inmediata mente cuando Ami sale de la hummer que manejaba Jake.

-¡Ami! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Tu papa?-

La diablilla realmente incomodo a Jake con su pregunta, pero entendió que era niña, una niña muy energética.

Ami le responde a la diablilla de forma muy tranquila y cordial.

-Hola Lupita-chan. Él no es mi papa, es mi hermano. Te lo explico más tarde en el recreo.-

-Está bien. Es que es rubio y me imagine que era tu papa.-

A lo lejos cerca de la entrada de escuela se ve tres niñas que les hacen señas a la demonio y la lamia, estas últimas.

-¡Ami-chan, Lupita-chan! ¡Apúrense!-

Le llama una niña con enormes alas negras en la espalda, que contrastaban con su piel clara, su cabello era negro, lacio y largo. La niña tenía orejas puntiagudas, además tenía unos preciosos ojos dorados y una cola negra con una punta en forma de corazón. Era una súcubo.

Al lado de súcubo había una niña humana de cabello castaño largo, ojos café, está en particular tenía su cabello adornado con una diadema roja y era la más alta de las chicas.

Justo atrás de la humana se encontraba una arecne, por su tamaño y forma era más que obvio que era una tejedora, su exosqueleto era negro y su piel blanca, su cabello negro y lacio le cubría la mitad de su rostro, solo mostrando tres de seis ojos carmesíes. En su abdomen tenía un patrón de rombos que recordaban a una estrella.

Jake mira a lo lejos como Ami se reúne con las otras niñas, el supuso que esas niñas eran sus amigas y compañeras de clase. Luego estas entran al recinto, Ami se voltea para decirle adiós a su hermano mayor, este responde al saludo. En eso Jake se retira a su trabajo, el pensando que sería un bonito día.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kamiya, Rin estaba platicando con Claire, está proponiéndole nombres para la pequeña por nacer.

Por su lado Yui se le hacía realmente raro ver a su pequeña hermana alada ojear varios libros del estudio de su difunto abuelo. La verdad parecía que buscara algo que le interese, pero luego de un minuto los descartaba. Yui revisaba los libros y percato que eran libros de economía, sistemas financieros, algo sobre biología marina, diplomacia y el famoso libro de la guerra de Sun Tsu. Yui decidió seguir a Amy, para ver que no hiciera travesuras, al fin de cuentas ella sabe lo traviesa que puede ser una harpía a esa edad. Pero Amy era diferente a las demás harpías con las que había tratado con anterioridad en su niñez. Amy buscaba algo que le satisfaga.

Ami se retira después de acomodar los libros que saco, en eso se dirige a la sala donde Andariel se encontraba viendo la tv (de hecho estaba viendo el netflix para ponerse al día con sus caricaturas).

Andariel nota a la pequeña que era seguida por Yui. La sirena pone pause y se dirige muy cariñosamente a su sobrina.

-¿Quieres ver algo en especial Amy-chan? ¿Te puedo poner lo que desees?-

Amy se sienta al lado de su tía, tal parece que ella no está interesada en el servicio de streaming, por lo que la pequeña le pide.

-Ponga algo interesante tía Andariel, no se algo interesante.-

La sirena se percata de lo que le pasa a la pequeña. Esta aburrida y necesita algo que le despierte su curiosidad. Manipulando el control pone el Youtube. Pasaron un rato buscando algo, viendo toda clase cosas que podrían ser interesantes. Yui se les une sentándose en un mueble que estaba al lado de donde la sirena y la harpía estaban sentadas.

Asi estuvieron viendo video tras video, hasta que notaron algo interesante.

-"Comportamiento del instinto biológico de las estraespecies y su triunfo en la sociedad japonesa por el profesor Kuzuki Soushiro".-

Leyó en voz alta la sirena, esto llamo la atención de las tres. Amy parecía muy interesada, al igual que Yui.

-Ponga eso tía.-

Dijo la harpía para después ser respaldada por su hermana mayor.

-Si suena interesante, veámoslo.-

Andariel pone el video, que no es otra cosa que una entrevista hecha en un programa de entrevistas para tv abierta.

Las tres notan a un hombre de cabello negro, vestido de traje y corbata, sus gafas le daban un aire muy intelectual y maduro, el hombre por su apariencia se notaba que era como de unos cuarenta años más o menos. El hombre era entrevistado por lo que parece un hombre de más edad, calvo e igualmente formalmente vestido.

-Profesor Kuzuki. Es un placer tenerlo en este programa.-

El entrevistador da la mano al profesor el cual parece agradecido por el gesto.-

-Gracias, es la primera vez que estoy en un programa. ¡Ren! Papa está en la tele. Je, je.-

El entrevistador no puede evitar contener una risa, por lo que prosigue con la entrevista.

-Profesor Kuzuki. Es bien sabido de que desde que aparecieron las extraespecies causaron un impacto multicultural en el mundo, pero en Japón fue más impactante que en cualquier lado. Usted como director en jefe de la universidad de Asaka en conjunto con otras universidades del país investigaron este fenómeno cultural. Lo que descubrieron con esa investigación dejo perpleja a la sociedad científica. Ustedes descubrieron por qué las extraespecies se pudieron acomodar tan bien en Japón, eliminando muchos problemas sociales que teníamos. Incluso hubo un alza en la natalidad, antes Japón sufría por falta de nacimientos y cuando aparecieron las extraespecies hubo boom. Empezaron a haber una alza de matrimonios, natalidad y un cambio en la calidad de vida en la población. Casi ni se ven casos de divorcio y los que hay son de humanos.

¿A qué se debe esto profesor?

El profesor Kuzuki acomoda sus gafas, luego responde al entrevistador.

-Vera señor Kaboyashi, cuando el gobierno nos encargó esta investigación, no sabíamos por dónde empezar, entonces decidimos iniciar con los mayores especialistas en extraespecies existentes, el profesor y aventurero John Smith, el cual es experto en las culturas de las extraespecies, así como en sus hábitos reproductivos y de cortejo. El otro y que de mayor ayuda fue el doctor Karurosu Sarver, el cual es todo un erudito en medicina, genética, electrónica y un largo etcétera.

Así que entre estos dos expertos, unos cuantos sociólogos, documentos que proporciono el gobierno del acta de intercambio cultural de especies, muchas ayudas y entrevistas. Puedo decir que la razón de estos acontecimientos fueron causados por nuestra sociedad y los cambios que tuvimos que adoptar para hacer de la convivencia más llevadera con las extraespecies.

Estos se remontan con la llegada de la segunda y tercera ola del feminismo, el terrible estilo económico japonés, altas expectativas sociales en los varones humanos y sobre todo nuestra genética.

Empezare con el feminismo y las expectativas sociales. Cuando el feminismo se hiso de un lugar en la política mundial, este giraba en los derechos y protección de la mujer, esto causo que las mujeres tuvieran todos los derechos que se pueda imaginar y casi ninguna obligación. No lo aburriré con algo que ya todo mundo sabe.

Luego están las expectativas sociales. Como usted sabrá se señor Kabayashi, nuestra sociedad a pesar de ser muy tecnológica somos una cultura muy tradicionalista y el hombre tiene un rol de proveedor y sostén del hogar. Pero usted sabe que conseguir un empleo estable en nuestra nación, por lo que muchos hombres japoneses no podían cumplir los altos estándares que exigían las empresas, por lo que los hombres no podían alcanzar lo estadales que exigía la sociedad. Esto llevo a la aparición de los hikimori y los hombres herbívoros.

Como resultado de estos dos factores hacia que los varones no alcanzaran los empleos deseados por estos, aparte las altas expectativas del sexo femenino, la histeria femenina, las faltas acusaciones y el siempre inconformismo femenino no ayudaban. Por lo que eso llevo a una baja en la natalidad.

Luego está nuestra genética. En la naturaleza humana está marcada que los machos trataran de esparcir sus genes con la mayor cantidad de hembras posibles, en las hembras a ser muy selectivas a la hora de elegir al mejor macho disponible. Como se sabe en la naturaleza solo los más fuertes y aptos sobreviven. Por lo que desarrollaron las mujeres un instinto llamado hipergamia, el cual las hace ser excesivamente exigentes. Por lo que para ellas nada es suficiente. Aparte las hembras buscaran al mejor macho para su reproducción, buscara al mas fuerte y apto. Pero con la llegada de la sociedad, no hacía falta matarnos por hembras, cada macho podía tener acceso a una pareja y esparcir sus genes siempre y cuando fuese productivo.

Pero ahora las hembras humas buscaban al macho mejores recursos, pero la sociedad mantenía al margen ese instinto con sus reglas.

Con la llegada del feminismo y esas leyes de género (que gracias a la gran reina Toriel se fueron al carajo en pro de proteger a los niños de esa estupidez), mancillaron mucho la sociedad humana. Creando el desastre que conocemos.

Pero todo esto cambio cuando las extraespecies aparecieron.

Después de los incidentes del monte Ebott, la catástrofe del Pacifico y la invasión al reino de Mornigstar por parte de Isis. Las extraespecies se dieron a conocer. Después de muchas tenciones políticas, al final llegaron a un acuerdo de paz, fue cuando apareció el acta de intercambio cultural tan famoso, que muchos aún recuerdan y que la mayoría de los varones que ven esto se acordaran que en ese programa conocieron a sus actuales parejas.

Cuando sucedió esto, poco a poco empezó a pasar algo, empezaron a cambiar un montón de cosas. Tanto buenas como malas de este choque cultural, el más importante de la historia nuestro mundo tal vez.

Empezaron a verse más matrimonios a pesar de engorrosa burocracia, entre humanos y extraespecies. Muchos hombres fueron llamados pervertidos, fetichistas, furris, enfermos y pedófilos en el caso de los que se cazaran con harpías. Paso el tiempo y muchos dijeron que esas parejas no durarían, pasaron los años y esos matrimonios aun siguen en pie, siendo relaciones de pareja y familiares completamente funcionales y estables.

¿Por qué? Eso nos preguntamos y después de cinco años de investigación dimos con las respuestas.-

El trio de féminas estaba muy atentas a lo pasaba, Yui y Amy estaban exhortas en el video, Andariel por su parte muestra una expresión de tristeza, ya que le recordaron el conflicto en el que murieron sus padres, "la catástrofe del Pacifico".

-¿Cuáles fueron esas respuestas profesor Kuzuki?-

-Bueno en primera, la razón de que esos matrimonios fueran tan exitosos era que... Las extraespecies hembras eran más fáciles de tratar que una mujer humana.

Las razones señor Kabayashi son muy variadas. Sé que sonara difícil de creer, pero de esas legendarias riñas que se veían en ese entonces, como la famosa pelea entre una harpía y una dullanhan que se vio en distrito comercial de Asaka o cuando esa serket se agarró a golpes con esa dragón hembra que fue muy violenta esa pelea y las favoritas de todos, las peleas de celos de las lamias. Por dios, esas riñas que tenían las lamias con tanta hembra posible eran y son espectaculares. Pero todo ese espectáculo de violencia tenían un porque según las investigaciones del profesor Smith y del doctor Sarver, estas eran peleas para ver que hembras se quedaban con el mejor macho disponible.-

-¿Cómo las peleas por hembras que tienen machos animales?-

-Exacto, pero al revés, ya que muchas de las extraespecies en su mayoría son hembras y en sus poblaciones casi no hay machos, sin contar a las especies mono género. Como nos informó el profesor Smith, algunas especies practican la poligamia como los centauros, estas en su mayoría los machos tienden a ser violentos. Pero la mayoría de razas no tiene estas prácticas, ya que debido a muchos conflictos bélicos las poblaciones masculinas cayeron drásticamente. Aparte como sabrán muchas, por no decir todas, los niminales tienen una historia bélica tan prominente y violenta como los centauros griegos o la nación Aracne de Sparassus, que no se compara a nuestra historia bélica que comparte la humanidad pero demuestran una cosa. Para ellas nosotros somos sus mayores depredadores y muchas de esas naciones extraespecies se peleaban por recursos y territorios para esconderse de nosotros. Con recursos limitados y en constante peligro de muerte, estas se volvieron muy meticulosas a la hora de escoger pareja, en su comportamiento social y en adaptabilidad.

Primero las hembras liminales eliminaron ese instinto de la hipergamia, ya que con recursos limitados y con tantos depredadores poderosos, es mejor poner esfuerzo mutuo en sacar a flote sus sociedades. Por ejemplo en la sociedad de los centauros, los machos están encargados exclusivamente en la seguridad, los machos son guerreros exclusivamente para proteger sus tierras y las hembras llevan la sociedad totalmente.

Las especies monogenero como las lamias y Aracne que son las especies monogenero mejor organizadas, son el sueño dorado de las feministas, sus sociedades son autosuficientes y prosperas. Pero a diferencias de las feministas, no se andan quejando por todo. Dios que ovarios de mujer tienen, especialmente las Aracne.

En cuanto a la selección de pareja, son mas quisquillosas que las humanas.-

-Espere profesor. ¿Dijo mas quisquillosas que las humanas?-

-Sí, ellas son más quisquillosas y meticulosas, para ellas es más importante evadir conflictos innecesarios, pero no dudaran en hacer uso de la violencia si es necesario para su supervivencia. Por ejemplo las razas de rasgos humanos como los monoculus, ogros, elfos y enanos priorizan un comportamiento no violento y en su efectividad para conseguir recursos, pero a diferencia de la humanas, estas trabajan en conjunto con los machos para conseguir recursos.

En cuanto a las especies de rasgos animales esta se sienten atraídas por ciertos tipos de genes. Más que nada para que sus hijos hereden dichos genes y sean mejores. Por un ejemplo, según las investigaciones del doctor Server, las wiverd hembra se sienten muy atraídas por los machos que poseen genes de intelecto, en cambio las harpías se sienten atraídas por hombres por genes que mejorarían el sistema inmune.

Las hembras extraespecies evitan a los macho alfa en muchas cuestiones, mas que nada la agresividad no es buena para pensar y la convivencia, no son buenos consiguiendo recursos regularmente y a la larga se vuelven una carga. Esto las hace escoger machos fáciles de tratar, sanos y útiles.

Un ejemplo de esto son Kurusu Kimihito, el cual tenía estructura genética única, tiene una fuerza y resistencia por arriba de los estándares humanos más exigentes, era excesivamente amable y considerado, con una estructura genética muy buena. Por eso el tipo tenía muchas chicas extraespecies tras de él. Porque ese tipo reunía todos requisitos para ser hombre ideal de todas esas chicas. Según tengo entendido el pobre salió limpio de las noches de luna llena.-

-Así, en ese tiempo todos los hombres a correr o te violaba una lamia, jajaja.-

-ja, ja, ja. Es cierto, muchas extraespecies cuando tienen a su pareja, estas no le niegan para nada el sexo a sus maridos, de hecho están obligados a cumplir con sus parejas, especialmente las que son poiquilotermas, esas razas son tan efusivas.-

-Hahaha, mi hijo se casó con una dragonewt, son pura miel esos dos. Siempre pelean por tonterías, pero parece como más como amigos que se juegan tretas que un matrimonio. Entonces lo que arroja la investigación explica el por que se llevan tan bien a pesar de sus peleas infantiles.-

-En parte también es que las liminales aportan mucho a la relación, como suelen ser las especies reptilianas muy orgullosas, la mayoría de las mujeres humanas no pueden ni hervirse agua para un café y deciden rendirse, pero las razas reptilianas son obstinadas y ven como reto lo que no pueden hacer y lo logran. Muchas de estas chicas tienen matrimonios muy estables. Como dije las hembras liminales son exsesivamnete productivas en comparación de las humanas, son mas fáciles de tratar, no te quitan a tus hijos, ni te amenazan con divorcios o denuncias falsas... bueno a lo mucho te dan una paliza, te obligan a hacer limpieza, te dejan al cuidado de los niños que suelen ser muy inquietos o de plano te dejan en una aldea de lamias para que dejen como momia. Ja, ja. En mi caso mi esposa me manda al sofá solo porque mimo mucho a nuestra hija. Nunca hagas enojar a una elfa, más si tiene como segunda profesión ser archimaga de nivel cien. Además estas son excelentes madres. En nuestra investigación registramos muchos casos de hombres que eran padres solteros, divorciados o viudos que se casaron con liminales, estos al dejar a sus hijos con estas, vieron que estos formaban lasos emocionales muy fuertes con sus madrastas y viceversa. Destacando las harpias y Aracne, pues eran las madres más devotas y amorosas, había casos en que las madres biológicas exigían la custodia de los hijos y se enfrentaban a unas liminales que no estaban muy dispuestas a dejar ir a sus hijastros o hijastras. En cuanto a los menores, en la gran mayoría de los casos se negaban ir con sus verdaderas madres, ya que se sentían mejor protegidos por sus madrastras. Pongo especialmente énfasis a un caso de custodia en la que una madre pidió la custodia de su hijo menor, la mujer en cuestión abandono a su esposo e hijos, la mujer regreso a pedir la custodia del menor que estaba en posesión de una Aracne tejedora, la cual era la madrastra del niño. Cuando murió el padre de los hijos de esta, vino a reclamar la custodia del menor y los bienes de este con la excusa de que era su derecho como esposa. Pero la ley no le otorgo ni custodia ni los bienes, ya que su matrimonio quedo anulado por el abandono de hogar y porque la hija mayor era la legitima propietaria de estos al ser mayor de edad y ser la heredera universal de estos no tenía por qué cedérselos, aparte la hija y la tejedora no tenían en alta estima a la mujer. La mujer trato de llevarse al menor a la fuerza en un arranque de frustración, ese fue el peor error de su vida. La Aracne arremetió contra esta al ver que estaba lastimando al infante. Para resumir, la tipa quedo con una marca de las garras de la tejedora en su rostro, el niño en cuestión reconocía a la Aracne como su madre, ya que esta cuidaba y procuraba el bienestar de este. Las Aracne son las madres más dedicadas, como podría esperarse de una depredadora como ellas.-

Ahí termina el video y las tres estaban impresionadas por este. Andariel revisa si este tiene continuación revisando los videos del canal, descubriendo que este era el último video en publicarse, pero era del día hoy, por lo que estaba insatisfecha.

-Rayos, realmente era interesante niñas.-

Andariel empieza a buscar en la plataforma si hay más información sobre esa investigación, nada la información era totalmente reciente, se había liberado precisamente hoy. Esto frustro a la sirena, la cual estaba muy interesada en esa investigación.

-Todo lo concerniente a esto es interesante a más no poder, me las ingeniare para hacerme con los datos de esta.-

Esto llama la atención de las hermanas, pues Andariel se mostró seria, ellas la tiene en un concepto de ser una mujer melodramática, juguetona y algo infantil. Eso contrasta demasiado con la imagen con la que conocieron a su tía.

-Tía Andariel. ¿Pasa algo?-

Pregunto preocupada Amy, a lo que está en respuesta solo acaricia a la pequeña rapaz.

-No pasa nada cariño, es solo que a mi me gusta este tipo de cosas.-

-Pensé solo era una otaku melodramática tía.-

Dijo Yui a lo que esta, al que la sirena responde algo indignada.

-Soy más que una otaku melodramática Yui-chan, también soy una mujer de ciencia. Me gradué con honores de la universidad de Atlantis. Soy una mujer de ciencia, tengo doctorados en física, física quántica, ingeniera, biología marina y robótica. También se tengo conocimientos en medicina y enfermería, por si acaso, pero solo en miembros de mi especie.-

Era más que obvio que Andariel es soberbia a la hora mencionar sus logros, esto causa apatía en Yui, ya que no esperaba que su tía fuera tan "modesta".

-Oh.-

Respondió secamente la humana, pero a Amy le empiezan a brillar los ojos de la emoción, la sola idea de que su tia es científica la entusiasma mucho.

-¿Tiene robots tía?-

-Si Amy-chan, solo que estos… no llegan a mis expectativas y son fracasos.-

Esto consterna a la harpía, puesto que su tía tenía una cara de decepción.

-¿No funcionan sus inventos?-

La sirena trata de poner en orden sus ideas, trata de ver de qué forma puede explicárselo a su sobrina.

-¿Cómo te lo explico?.. Veras Amy, yo soy una sirena, mi habitad natural es el océano, los tritones y sirenas vivimos en determinadas profundidades, soportamos un cierto grado la presión que ejerce el agua a cierta profundidad, si bajamos más nuestros cuerpos se comprimiríamos y moriríamos. Desde hace años mi pueblo quiere investigar junto a los humanos las fosas abisales a profundidad, pero la presión del agua es tanta que es un suicidio para cualquiera de mi raza. Por eso quiero desarrollar un robot que pueda soportar esas presiones, pero la presión es tan grande o las especies autóctonas de las fosas destruyen o estropean mis robots. Así que aún no he creado el robot explorador perfecto. Pero fuera de eso, si quieres que te haga un juguete, no tengo problema.-

-¡Oh!-

Dijo la harpía, a lo que Yui pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Aunque su tía sea rara, melodramática y otaku. Pero esta vez se salió del habitual estereotipo de sirena.

-Bien cambiando tema que tal si vemos una película. ¿Qué tal esa vieja película de los juguetes?-

Mientras tanto en la escuela primaria privada de Sakuragaoka. Ami se encontraba con sus amigas de la escuela, ella conversa con ellas a la hora del receso. En efecto era un grupo muy particular ya que eran las únicas de su especie en su salón. Guadalupe Ortega era la única demonio menor de la clase, Hirasawa Kotori era la única ser humano de la clase, Tanaka Hinata la súcubo del salón, Iwata Hanako una timida Aracne tejedora y Ami Sprins la lamia dorada.

La pequeña Guadalupe le pregunta a Ami nuevamente por Jake.

-Asi que… ¿Ese hombre que te dejo es tu hermano?-

-Asi es, su nombre Kamiya Jake.-

Respondió Ami mientras sacaba su almuerzo, en eso Kotori muestra contrariada por lo que dice su amiga.

-¿Tú tienes un hermano? ¿Qué no las lamias son todas hembras?-

-Si Kotori-chan, las lamias somos hembras, pero somos hijos del mismo padre. Ayer conocí a mi abuelita paterna, mis otras dos hermanas, tíos, primas y a mi cuñada.-

Esto llama la atención de las niñas, en eso Hinata le inunda la duda.

-Dijiste que tenías abuela, hermanos, tios, primas y una cuñada pero. ¿Y tu papa?-

-Murio, nunca lo conoci, cuando el resto de mi familia se enteró de mí, todos quisieron conocerme y a mis otras dos hermanas.-

Guadalupe empieza entusiasmarse, moviendo su cola de un lado otro como un gato.

-Que interesante. ¿Cómo son y cómo se llaman? Vamos Amin dilo, dilo.-

La chicas ya sabían cómo era la diablilla de inquieta y curiosa. Ami le responde a Guadalupe con su peculiar dulzura.

-Haber, mi abuelita se llama Claire, dicen mis tíos que me parezco mucho a ella de joven, ella es humana al igual que mis tíos, mi hermano mayor Jake, es el que me vino a dejar hoy, también es humano. Rin, la esposa de mi hermano, es una nekotama, es muy linda y pronto tendrá un bebe.-

Hinata empieza a reírse alegremente. Esto llama la atención de las demás.

-Ni te imagino como tía Ami-chan, pero los bebes nekotama son lindos.-

Suspira la súcubo de forma enternecedora, pero Guadalupe quiere saber más sobre la familia de Ami.

-Si son muy lindos, pero sigue Ami-chan. Cuenta, cuenta.-

Ami solo le queda reírse, ya que sabe que su amiga es muy curiosa. Guadalupe destaca por energética aptitud, siempre quiere saber que pasa y es excesivamente curiosa.

-Mis dos tíos Takeshi y Steve son gemelos, Steve es algo travieso, es soltero. Takeshi es mi otro tío, es muy serio, también está mi tia Andariel, la esposa del tío Takeshi, ella es una sirena, esta algo loca pero es muy buena. Luego están las hijas de ellos dos, mis tres primas, Nagisa-onesan, es la mayor de estas, es muy amable y gentil es humana. Las hermanitas de Nagisa-onesan, Sherry-chan y Jill-chan, unas sirenas gemelas, son rosadas las dos.-

-Deben ser muy lindas…-

Dijo tímidamente la Aracne, mientras juntaba sus manos. El tono suave de su voz y la forma tan tímida de expresarse es muy tierno.

-Si que lo son Hanako-chan. Por ultimo están mis hermanas, Amy Ronson, la cual es una harpía del tipo águila, es de mi edad, puede ser algo tosca al hablar, pero es muy dulce. También conocí a la mama de Amy, Rani, la cual es muy guapa. Ambas tienen un plumaje muy bello. Pero nada comparado al de la amiga de mi hermana mayor Yui, Kiki es que es una fénix, sí que es muy bonita con ese cabello rojo y ese plumaje arcoíris.-

A Kotori le despierta la curiosidad al oír que la hermana mayor de la lamia tenía una amiga fénix, puesto que jamás había escuchado de una especie fénix.

-¿Fénix? Nunca había escuchado de esa raza, dijiste que tiene plumas. ¿Es una harpía?-

-Yup. Es una harpía fénix, nunca había visto una, pero es muy linda.-

Las demás niñas se mostraban asombradas, ya que nunca habían oído de la raza fénix. Técnicamente no es una raza muy común que digamos.

-Una fénix. ¿Me pregunto cómo serán en persona esas harpías?-

Hinata se pone reflexiva mientras mueve un poco sus alas, lo cual era un tic involuntario de ella. En eso Guadalupe pregunta a nuevamente a Ami (sí que es curiosa la diablita).

-Mencionaste a tu hermana Yui. Tu familia pareces que está formada por varias razas. ¿De qué raza es tu hermana Yui?-

-Ah. Yui es humana al igual que su madre Nodoka.-

La pequeña Ami les cuenta a sus amigas como fue el día ayer mientras tomaban su almuerzo en el salón de clases. Hubo risas, preguntas y bromas entre las niñas, el quinteto siguió charlando hasta que sonó el timbre, era hora de volver a clases.

Mientras tanto Andariel se despide de sus sobrinas y suegra, puesto que tenía trabajo que hacer. Ella alegaba que había dejado descuidado su trabajo y negocios por su estadía en Santa Modesta.

Cuando ella sale a la calle aparece una limosina blanca siendo escoltada por 2 autos rojos de aspecto común, de estos salen algunos hombres de negros, estos van y suben a la sirena a la limosina, mientras otro guarda en la cajuela de atrás la silla de ruedas de Andariel.

Luego de ser acomodada, la sirena ordena que la lleven a casa y que compren mariscos, puesto que quería olvidar la horrible comida de la "prisión".

Después de un trayecto larga hacia su casa la sirena, empieza a recordar su juventud en de su lugar de origen, el Reino Sirena, recordaba cómo le solían gustar los robots que veía en esas animaciones humanas. Como le pedía a su padre el rey que la mandara a estudiar al reino de Atlantis para crear su propio robot, como su padre se reía y le decía que si era lo quería, debía ser la más aplicada de su clase.

Al llegar a su casa, que no era otra que una enorme mansión, que era custodiada por cámaras de seguridad y por montón de estatuillas de búhos.

Andariel sale de sus pensamientos, nuevamente es asistida por su seguridad, estos la llevan al interior de la mansión. Una vez dentro le ordena a su escolta que se retire y que no regresen sin su valioso marisco.

Estos se ríen, puesto que ya sabían lo berrinchuda que era cuando quería algo.

En eso llega un hombre como de unos sesenta años con pintas muy modestas y ataviado con un delantal blanco con el bordado de un pollito amarillo.

-Es un placer tenerle de vuelta señora Andariel, sus niñas sí que la extrañaron. La casa no es lo mismo sin su presencia.-

-Gracias Kirito-sama. Me encontré ayer con mi familia en casa de mi suegra. Por Poseidón.

Ahí si que comí algo decente con mi suegra. La comida de ese Santa Modesta era por demás insípida. Juro por los dioses que hare hasta lo imposible para no volver a ese infierno.-

-Debió sufrir mucho señora. Con lo exigente que es su paladar.-

-¡Y que lo diga Kirito-sama! Mande a los chicos por marisco fresco, quiero comer un cebiche para cuando lleguen mis escoltas con los ingredientes.-

-Me temo que no va ser posible su petición para este día.-

La sirena arqueo la ceja en señal duda y enojo, puesto que Andariel no esta acostumbrada que se le contradiga en sus caprichos. Señor Kirito por su lado se mostraba muy tranquilo y listo para lo que pudiera decir su jefa.

-¿Por qué no?-

-El señor a ordenado ramen para comer.-

La expresión de la sirena se vuelve más relajada, puesto que ella está desesperada por algo de buena comida, un ramen era algo por demás apetitoso, por lo que ella no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua la boca (que ironico).

-Bien.-

Andariel levanta sus pulgares en señal de aprobación, el señor Kirito sonríe por la aprobación de la señora de la casa.

-¿Quiere que le lleve el ramen al laboratorio cuando esté listo?-

-Por supuesto Kirito-sama. Por cierto ¿"La servidumbre" ha dado problemas?-

El señor Kirito se muestra estresado de solo pensar en "la servidumbre", puesto que normalmente el solo hacia trabajo de cocinero.

-Señora, prefiero llamarlos robots de servicio y no, no ha habido problemas con ellos, solo uno que otro de los robots se ha descompuesto, han sido remplazados por Nagisa ojou-sama los robots averiados, los averiados están en su laboratorio, deben ser tres a lo mucho.-

-Gracias Kirito-sama. Siga con su trabajo.-

El señor Kirito hace una reverencia y se va a seguir a trabajar en la cocina. Andariel se dirige a una puerta metalica que estaba al fondo de la sala cerca del comedor. La sirena presiona unos botones del panel que estaba al lado.

La puerta se abre, Andariel entra. Luego se adentra a una habitación oscura, al cerrar la puerta, se puso totalmente oscuro.

-Alfred, luces por favor.-

El cuarto se ilumia de golpe mostrando una serie artilugios y herramientas. Una de las cosas que destaca en una especie de silla, la cual empieza a levitar y dirigirse hacia la sirena.

-Bienvenida señora, en que puedo servirle.-

Una voz que resuena en la habitación recibe muy cordialmente a Andariel. Esta no es otra que Alfred, la IA de la sirena, la cual es la que maneja toda la vida personal de esta. Si Andariel es más que una cara bonita, es toda una científica, empresaria, esposa y madre.

La sirena se sube la silla flotante y se dirige hacia un perchero con esta para tomar una bata blanca. De esta saca un estuche para sacar unas gafas y unas ligas para el pelo. Esta pone las gafas y bata para después hacerse una cola de caballo. Andariel cambia totalmente su apariencia de dama de sociedad y ahora parece una sexi sirena científica.

-Alfred comunícame con el doctor Sarver. Necesito algo de él, luego me pasas como han estado mis negocios, si me fui a la ruina, matare a la junta directiva.-

-Su empresa sigue a flote y estable señora. No hace falta ser tan extremista. Entrando llamada a la residencia Sarver.-

Mientras tanto en otro lado un hombre con pinta de farmacéutico dormía mientras cargaba una pequeña Aracne de exoesqueleto rosa claro y cabello verde, era tan pequeña que cabía que estaba totalmente agarrada con todas sus extremidades al brazo del tipo. La pequeña era una saltarina media no más de treinta centímetros, esta dormía con sus seis ojitos serrados y con un chupón en la boca. El tipo en cuestión había terminado de dormir a la pequeña y luego él le siguió a ella. De repente escucha el teléfono, que afortunadamente estaba al lado de el en una sobremesa. El tipo se despertó con los dos primeros timbres del teléfono, agradeció que la Aracne tuviera el sueño pesado. El tipo contesta y escucha a la persona más detestable en su vida.

-¿Hablo a residencia Sarver?-

El hombre hace una mueca de desprecio, solo espera que no haga preguntas sobre ese "invento".

-¿Se puede saber que quieres de mi maldita loca?-

Andariel se indigna por esas palabras, pero entiende que el tipo no le tenga en alta estima.

-Karu… veo que aún me guardas rencor por lo de hace diez años.-

-Como esperas que no te odie, si casi matan a Rachel por culpa de tus malditos "terminators".-

-En primera yo no mande mis caballeros a matarte, fueron comprados por esos malditos terroristas nativistas.

En segunda yo misma mande a prisión al imbécil que vendía mis inventos a cualquier criminal.-

Karu suspira, eso era cierto, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que eran "sus creaciones" la que casi le arrebatan a una de las personas mas queridas para el.

-¿Qué quieres hija del doctor Dofermish?-

Andariel le molesta que Karu sea así, normalmente es alguien muy respetuoso pero rencoroso con quien le hace daño a sus seres queridos. Asi que tendría que devolverle el favor quiera o no, cuando se lo pida Karu.

-Ok, cuando necesites un favor te lo devolveré cuando me lo pidas. Pero necesito algo de ti.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Du Neptune?-

-Ire al grano, hace relativamente poco me entere que participaste en una investigación con la universidad de Asaka, así que quiero todos los datos de la investigación que tu hiciste, ya que conociéndote no revelaste datos extras que hayas descubierto. Me gustaría ponerle las manos encima antes que mi hermana. Y tu sabes lo que hace mi hermana con la tecnología.-

Karu empezó a temblar y sudar, puesto que sabía de los usos que da la reina a la tecnología.

-Ok, se que tu no usaras esos datos a lo tonto, aún recuerdo como te agarraste a golpes con tu hermana la reina, cuando te enteraste casi mata a tu sobrina Meroune por jugar con el sistema de seguridad que tu creaste. Si aún recuerdo tú también me apaleaste cuando me agarraste con las manos en la masa.-

La sirena se pone más roja que un tomate y la mente de ella retrocede varios años en el pasado.

Andariel se las había ingeniado para pasar los sistemas de seguridad de la residencia Sarver de hace diez años, ella se enteró de que su hermana financiaba una investigación que llevaba el doctor Sarver, Andariel le daba mala espina (hahaha entendieron mala espina, sirena… ok Saya-chan es un mal chiste, no se volverá repetir). Ya que no era la primera vez que su hermana usaba tecnología de forma inadecuada, su hermana es capaz de cualquier cosa por satisfacer sus locas fantasías, por eso su antiguo esposo la dejo escapándose con una humana, para estar lo más lejos de su hermana, al fin de cuentas era un rey de consorte, o sea un mero adorno para la reina que era la que gobernaba en realidad. Si algo respetaba de su ex cuñado es que tuvo el orgullo de dejar su hermana. Ella recuerda que Mero solía escribirle que extrañaba a su padre. Pero si Mero hubiese sido más joven, ella hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para separarla de su terca madre y que su padre la criara de forma correcta. Ella seria una reina del drama, otaku y hasta un poco sadica, pero no una enferma que encontrara excitante algo como la tragedia y el adulterio.

Andariel se adentra a la casa con su silla flotante, la cual está equipada con un montón de dispositivos que harían ver a la mismísimo Big Boss como un principiante de la infiltración.

No fue un problema evadir todas esas trampas y desactivarlas. No sabía el porqué de tanta trampa, pero le olía que su hermana financiaba algo muy importante y posiblemente peligroso.

Cuando abre la puerta ve en la unos zapatos, eso quiere decir que hay alguien en casa. Por lo que decide entrar, ella podía ser muy persuasiva si se lo propone, al fin de cuentas una chica en una facultad de ciencias sabe cómo defenderse del sexo opuesto y sacar ventaja de su belleza. No por nada las chicas intelectuales tienen su sex appeal.

Ella se adentra en la sala y empieza a oír unos llantos y gemidos, eso alerta a la sirena, la cual no tarda en divisar a un joven doctor Sarver encima de una pequeña Aracne, esta ve como este parece haber satisfecho sus bajos instintos con aquella "niña" liminal. Andariel estaba atónita ante esa escena.

-Karu… snif… me lastimases… me dolió… snif…-

Dijo llorando la pequeña niña araña. Sin previo aviso (y desafiando toda ley de la física existente) sale disparada de su silla en un espectacular coletazo volador, golpeando al degenerado Sarver, del coletazo este sale volando chocando contra una pantalla de plasma, destruyéndola con el golpe. Asustando a la pobre Aracne y dejando a Sarver con espirales en los ojos y viendo estrellitas.

Andariel en ese instante toma entre sus brazos a la pequeña arañita que estaba choqueada de forma muy maternal.

-No te preocupes pequeña, ese cerdo pederasta jamás volverá a tocarte.-

Volviendo al presente con la sirena cocinándose de aquel bochornoso recuerdo.

-Si. jejeje.-

Rie nerviosamente la sirena por aquel mal entendido, eso Sarver empieza a reírse y le recuerda algo más que paso ese dia.

-Lo bueno que existe el karma, Rachel te encapullo y te volviste su piñata, aún recuerdo como esquivabas los escobazos que trataba de darte. Bueno, te pasare los datos porque no nos delataste con Smith ese dia.-

-Gracias Karu, tu dime como va ser la entrega y el precio, yo me encargare de conseguir el resto de la investigación.-

-Te la mandare con alguien de mi confianza. ¿Pero para que quieres esos datos? ¿No pudiste comprar el libro de la investigación? Hasta yo tengo el libro.-

Andariel solo infla sus cachetes en señal de enojo (obviamente Sarver no podía verla), ya que al muy menso se le olvido que desde un principio el porque sus datos. Pero no le dijo la verdadera razón.

-Es por algo personal que paso con unos conocidos, eso me serviría mucho y sabes que me gusta leer tus investigaciones en genética.-

Karu olía una mentira, el sabia como identificar las mentiras de la mayor experta en robótica del planeta. Pero en cierta forma sabia sentía le decía la verdad a medias.

-Ok, te creo. Más te vale que sea así. Como pago quiero un intercambio equivalente, quiero la verdad de lo paso en la revolución de Sparassus. Tu empresa fue quien fabrico aquel armamento que usaron el gobierno comunista de Sparassus, se que ese imbécil tritón fue el mismo que vendió tanto a los terroristas como a las Aracne. Sé que has evitado el asunto y que has cambiado. Tú sabes que paso, tu sabes quién es "Snake".-

Silencio. Solo silencio, ella no podía cambiar su pasado. Sus manos temblaban y por momentos parecían estar manchadas de sangre. Ella tendría que enfrentar a su pasado tarde o temprano. Ese Sarver si que sabe sacar ventaja.

-De acuerdo, pero que quede entre nosotros.-

-Perfecto te explicare donde y cuando recibirás mis datos, tú me dirás luego donde cuando recibiré tus datos.-

-Perfecto. Pero que esto que nadie sepa de esto.-

-Dalo por hecho, de momento es hora de dejar a la pequeña Helena en su cuna.-

-Ok te dejo.-

La sirena cuelga, en eso Sarver se levanta y va dejar a su pequeña hija en su cuna. Las tripas de Sarver rugen como leones hambrientos, por lo que va asaltar la cocina, pero antes de que llegue suena el teléfono nuevamente, el solo espera que no sea otra vez Andariel.

El doctor contesta y lo primero que oye es un hombre.

-¿Residencia Sarver?-

Karu reconoce esa voz, solo significaba problemas.

-¿Qué paso director Yamasaki? ¿Qué hiso Eris estas vez?-

El hombre supo inmediatamente que hablaba con el señor de la casa.

-Señor Sarver, seré breve…uf. Su hija se peleó con esa niña Jorogumo, Kana. No sé cuál es el problema de Kana, pero Eris no es precisamente muy tolerante como sabemos con quién le moleste.-

-¿La vapuleo?-

-Si-

-¿La irio con sus garras?-

-No, la enredo con su cera y la azoto contra el piso.-

-¿Esta bien la niña?-

-Solo unos cuantos moretones, el doctor de la enfermería de la escuela dice que está perfectamente fuera de eso.-

Karu suspira profundamente y el pensó que sería un día normal.

Y apenas es medio día.

Continuara si puedo. X3

Bueno hago mención a las historias de Es difícil ser una Aracne de Tarmo Flake y el poder de la ciencia, is coming de Alther.

Que fueron referenciadas en este capítulo.

Si Tarmo lo permite podría crear la historia de la revolución de Sparassus.

Por si preguntan quién es Snake, es un soldado de elite que es importante para la trama de mi historia. ¿Pistas saya-chan? Snake es la pista en si misma.

Si el dia apenas empieza y van a ver un montón de locuras y revelaciones.

Un pequeño adelanto.

Los efectos secundarios de ver jojos. Lolis liminales porristas. El sueño de Cetania hecho realidad: ¡TIBURONES CON RAYOS LACER! Papa suegrito aparece. La gran Tamano no Mae aparece. Conoceremos Kasumi por fin. Kiki no puede evitar su destino de ser avergonzada.

Esto es lo que pasa por embarazar a las asistentes de otros. La abuela Sprins viene a conocer a su nieta.

Por cierto los chicos aun estamos rastreando a Mero, pero es tan hábil, dios como le hace para ser tan rápida en tierra.

En fin Big boss y los chicos rodearon toda la isla de melemele, si sale un pikipeck lo sabremos. Saya-chan hoy comeras sirena.


	10. Chapter 10

Sins of the father

Especial de navidad

Yui nightmare christmas.

A continuación aparecerán personajes que aparecerán mas tarde en la trama, que no son otros mas que compañeros de clase de Yui.

Nos encontramos en la casa de nuestra tsundere favorita. La cual estaba en su cuarto terminando sus deberes de vacaciones decembrinas (no sé si en Japón hay vacaciones de navidad así que en comentarios me avisan).

Yui tenía puesto unos pants rosa, una sudadera rosa con un dibujitos de My little harpy. La chica había terminado sus deberes como toda niña responsable que es.

Luego de guardar todo, Yui estaba mas puesta que un zapato para jugar el remaster del Comando Gear Sparassus liberty o tal vez el Super Pony Mortal Fighter 5 Revenge en su Play Box Durango que acaba de recibir esta navidad.

-Me muero por jugar este bebe, cuando salió mi mama no me lo compro por considerarlo muy violento, el juego que te cuenta la revolución de Sparassus, si te lo acabas en modo pacifista, sin alarmas, desbloqueas el documental de lo que paso ahí o… podría hacer fatalitys a los ponis… vamos primero a patear unos traseros en línea con Fluttershy, a quien engaño quiero arrancarle la cabeza a un noob, amo esta saga de juegos de pelea.-

En rostro de la humana se forma una sonrisa diabólica que podría espantar a cualquier ser lovecrafniano. Yui adora los juegos violentos y de terror. Cuando la chica hiba poner el disco en la consola cuando de repente aparece Kiki entrando por la ventana.

-Hola soy el fantasma de las navidades y vengo llevarte a que recuperes tu espíritu navideño.-

Yui se sorprende al ver a la fénix y mas al verla con una indumentaria per demás estrafalaria, venía con traje de bruja, pero en tonos navideños. Aparte tenía una varita con una estrella.

-¿Kiki que hace vestida asi? ¿Qué te pasas estas fechas en casa de tus abuelos en el campo?-

-No se quien me hablas, además vengo a que recuperes tu espíritu navideño llevándote a tres diferentes épocas en el tiempo usando mi starling inferno.-

Dice mostrando la varita con la estrellita.

-Kiki… es veintiséis de diciembre, en noche buena fui a la fiesta navideña llamada posada que ofrecieron los Ortega, jugué con las amigas de amigas de Ami y de Amy, rompí la piñata después de que todos fallaron, sobreviví a una estampida de niños liminales en su mayoría que corrieron por los dulces que cayeron de la dichosa piñata. Me dieron una bolsa de dulces importados de México, (dios quiero otro pelón pelo rico). Después fuimos a la casa de la abuela Claire, que cocino un pavo enorme y montón de cosas. La tía Andariel trajo un karaoke, Rin vistió a la pequeña Sakura de reno, todos cantamos en el dichoso karaoke. El tío Steve se emborracho y dio show de música, canto todos los éxitos de trio de idolls The Lilies, mis hermanas quisieron esperar a santa pero no pudieron con el pavo y me dormí con ellas en el kotatsu. En la mañana de navidad recibí una Play Box Durango y dos juegos que quería, carajo fue la mejor navidad de mi vida.-

Kiki se quedó callada por unos segundos y sin previo aviso cambio de tornas el asunto.

-Bien en ese caso vamos a despertar a la princesa Yuri, la cual esta secuestrada por la malvada tirana Naomi, asi reviras tu espíritu navideño y salvaremos la navidad, asi e iremos al baile para que encuentres con el príncipe.-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un rato, Yui puso sus dedos en sus cienes, tratado procesar lo que dijo la harpia. Esto era demasiado para la pobre chica.

-En resumen soy Scrooge, el príncipe encantador, Tim Allem y cenicienta. y tengo ir a un baile a despertar a Yuri-san, a soportar a Naomi y bailar con un príncipe. ¿Es en serio Kiki?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

Y con un movimiento de la varita y un resplandor, Kiki hace aparecer un carruaje jalado por dos chocobos.

-¡¿Qué rayos!?-

La aparición de las aves sorprendio de sobremanera la pelinegra.

-Si que son monos estos pollos.-

Kiki se dirige al carruaje, subiéndose a este, luego le hace señas de que Yui se suba.

-Vamos al baile Yui.-

La chica cruza sus brazos y se da vuelta, estaba molesta de que su amiga quisiera llevarla a la "fuerza" a un baile.

-No iré.-

-Pero será divertido-

-NO.-

-Anda, vamos a salvar la navidad.-

-Ya dije que no, me quedare aquí en casa a jugar videojuegos. No iré a ese tonto baile. He dicho.-

Kiki agalla la cabeza y sale por la puerta de la habitación con semblante triste. Yui recupera algo de compostura y se percata de todavía están los chocobos.

-¡Se me olvido decirle que se lleve a sus pollos!-

De repente empieza temblar, asustando a la humana pelinegra, ella corre rápidamente rumbo fuera de la casa.

-¡MIERDA UN TEMBLOR! TENGO CERRAR LAS TUBERIAS DEL GAS Y DEL AGUA.-

La humana abre la puerta y ve que en realidad su casa se estaba moviendo, la casa era movida por unas orugas (las cosas que mueven a los tanques de guerra). En eso ve a la harpía sentada en el barandal del pórtico.

-Dijiste que no querías salir de casa, así que llevare tu casa hasta baile.-

Dijo Kiki sonriendo, Yui en un momento de desesperación y frustración decide hacerle caso a la fénix.

-¡ESTA BIEN IREMOS A ESE TONTO BAILE! ¡PERO TERMINA CON ESTA LOCURA!

Al poco rato estaban ambas montadas en carruaje que jalaban los chocobos, Yui estaba muy molesta y no le dirigió la palabra a Kiki. En eso la bruja navideña fantasma de las navidades, habla.

-¿Entusiasmada por el baile Yui?-

-Para nada.-

-Oh ya que iras al baile, te debes vestir para la ocasión.-

-No me pondré nada en medio de la calle.-

-Ahí te va.-

Kiki hace un movimiento con la varita y con un resplandor se cubre Yui.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS!?-

Las ropas de Yui se trasformaron en un traje de maid parecido al de Sakuya Izayoi (ironico).

-¿Qué RAYOS ES ESTO?-

Dijo enojada la joven.

-Es la opción por defecto, además es traje muy común en fiestas.-

Dijo satisfecha Kiki, pero su amiga no estaba para nada contenta.

-¿PERO NO TE LO HE PEDIDO?-

-Pero me esforzado un montón.-

-Devuélveme mi ropa ahora Kiki.-

Kiki hace otro movimiento de la varita mágica y esta vez Yui esta disfrazada Quiet de Metal gear solid 5, la chica se abraza y empieza a titilar (no es para menos, en Japón hace mucho frio en esa época de año).

-Creo que me equivoque.-

Empieza a cambiar de trajes y peinados a Yui, que van desde personajes como Reimu Hakurei, Rin Tohsaka, Hiragi Kagami, Chun Li, Hatsune Miku por ultimo uno de Rory Mercury.

-Kiki devuélveme mi ropa original o te desplumare esta en este instante.-

-Bueno pero no te enojes, creo que me emocione. Aquí vamos…-

La estrellita se cae de la varita, esto desconcierta a la harpia.

-Se cayó.-

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-

-Que no te puedo volver a la normalidad.-

-¡QUE! ¡KIKI!-

-Llegamos.-

Yui molesta ve que era la arena Kobolt. Ni la humana tuvo tiempo de protestar.

Ya dentro ven a dos chicos peleando en el cuadrilátero, uno era un chico bastante alto y corpulento, el otro era un poco mas pequeño y de aspecto atlético, este chico atlético de cabello alborotado derriba al mas grande con mucha dificultad. Para después hacer una llave, sujetándole el brazo, el chico mas grande es sometido por chico atlético con mucha dificultad.

La réferi aparece y empieza contar (que no era mas que una chica de raza dragón muy delgada, bajita y plana, de largos cabellos carmesí, ojos verdes claro, escamas carmesí claro, su parte de piel humana era muy clara, sus cuernos eran planos y enroscados, parecían como una especie de adorno para el pelo).

-Uno, dos, tres. ¡Fuera!-

El chico de pelo alborotado suelta al joven alto que se retira derrotado. El chico ganador se para y la dragona toma su mano levantándola.

-El ganador es Iwata Shirou.-

En eso el chico conocido Shirou toma el micrófono.

-Elisabeth-sempai deme eso.-

El chico señala a una chica vestida como el príncipe de cenicienta, una jovencita muy bajita de ascendencia hindú, de cabello lacio corto de color café oscuros y ojos del mismo color la cual mira expectante el show desde su palco.

-¡ESCUCHA PRINCIPE NAOMI! ¡LLEGARE HASTA LA FINAL TE ALCANZARE Y DESPERTARE A LA PRINCESA YURI!-

En eso nos enfocamos en otro palco en el que todos podían a una wyvern de escamas purpura, cuernos lisos hacia atrás de color negro, piel clara como la nieve, un hermoso y largo cabello rosado.

La wyvern era muy grande, si se ponía de pie alcanzaba como 2 metros. la chica reptil estaba vestida con una piyama adecuada a su especie de color rosa con dibujitos de gatitos y perritos.

La liminal estaba sobre una cama muy amplia, en una posición que asemejaba a un gatito durmiendo con una mantita eléctrica de color amarillo cubriéndola.

La wyvern conocida como Yuri se despierta y medio se levanta, ella medio abre sus dorados ojos y le hecha un vistazo a su alrededor, de repente se rompe un botón del pecho de la piyama dejando salir sus enormes senos que eran sostenidos muy difícilmente por un sostén con dibujitos de animalitos.

-Cinco minutos mas.-

Dijo y se volvió a dormir en aquella posición gatuna.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Naomi se para de su asiento. Y de forma muy arrogante se dirige a la audiencia-

-Sigan, sigan luchando sola el mas fuerte será mi…¡MI ESPOSA!-

La chica en su palco nota a Yui i a Kiki. Naomi va corriendo hasta donde la harpia y la humana estaban con singular alegría.

-¡Yui! ¡As venido de verdad!-

Naomi abrasa a la chica con vestido gótico muy felizmente.

-Alejate, no me toques.-

-Que fría eres conmigo Yui. Si quieres puedo arreglar todas las peleas para que tu ganes y seas mi esposa.-

Yui por demas fastidiada de esto, le responde a la morena.

-No quiero ser tu esposa, tampoco quiero estar en una pelea. Además. ¿Esto no debería ser un baile? Como sea me voy a casa.-

-Pero acabas de llegar. Snif-

Dijo la chica al borde del llanto.

-No Naomi, ella está en su modo tsundere.-

La cara de morena cambia una de alegría, aunque poco le duraría el gusto.

-Entonces ella en su interior esta…-

-¡Que no! Además me voy a casa, si no nos apuramos llegara la media noche y la magia se acabara, por lo tanto nunca llegaremos a casa. ¿No es asi?-

La harpía se sorprende al ser descubierta y empieza a sudar. Naomi se pone a hacer un berrinche y empieza hacer una pataleta ahí mismo.

-No es justo, juega conmigo, juega conmigo.-

-Como sea me voy, Kiki llévame a casa.-

Ya de regreso con los chocobos, las chicas van de regreso a casa, después de un rato Yui ve su en medio de la calle aun.

-Oye Kiki. ¿Puedes devolver mi casa en su lugar?-

En eso muestra la varita mágica, la cual tenía la estrellita pegada con cinta adhesiva.

-No te preocupes arregle mi varita, así que no hay problema.-

-Eso no me da mucha confianza.-

Pero se les acabo el tiempo, llego la media noche. Las orugas que sostenían la casa se esfumaron, dejando caer la casa de Yui, también el carruaje y los chocobos. Desapareciendo el disfraz y las dos chicas cayendo, bueno Kiki cae de pie y Yui de nalgas al piso.

-¿¡Que esta pasando aquí!?-

-Se acabó la magia, ya no tengo mis poderes.-

Yui no procesaba la información, ósea que Kiki ya no podía hacer nada sin más.

-La verdad es que solo soy una harpía hechizada por una maga elfa de nivel cien, por lo que solo tenia los poderes mágicos de los fantasmas de navidad hasta media noche.-

-¡PERO MI CASA NO PUEDE QUEDARSE AQUÍ! ¡DEBE HABER UNA FORMA DE REGRESAR LAS COSAS A LA NORMALIDAD!- Dijo desesperadamente Yui.

-Bueno la hay.-

-¡DIME!-

-Hay unas palabras mágicas que me dijo la maga elfa.-

-Pues dilas Kiki.-

-No tienes que decirlas tu.-

Yui ya se estaba cansando de esto y aceptaría lo que sea para que esto termine de una vez.

-Ok, dímelas.

Kiki se acerca a su amiga y levanta su ala y le dice las palabras mágicas al oído.

-"murmullo, murmullo, murmullo"-

-¿Tengo que decir eso?-

Contesto la humana apenada y sonrojada a lo que la respuesta de la fénix no es muy alentadora.

-Si y tiene que ser gritando.-

Yui ya no le queda de otra y grita las palabras mágicas.

Pero todo era un sueño y la chica despierta diciendo las palabras mágicas.

-Naomi hazme el amor.-

Frente a ella estaban Amy, Ami, Jake y Nagisa los cuales estaban frente al televisor, juagando Harpy Cart 9 en la juegosfera.

-Tomen caperola azul jajaja.-

-¡AAAHH! Jake-nichan eso es trampa.-

-En este juego usas elementos de este para ganar Ami. ¡QUE!-

-Toma jake, Te descuidaste y mi conchas rojas te sacaron del camino juju.-

-Amy me saco de pista, rayos.-

-Voy a ganar a un lado novatos…nonononono, me resbale con un plátano!

-Chicos, son inútiles contra mis trampas, jejeje. One-chan les enseñara como se juega. ¿¡Quién me disparo tinta en cara!?-

-Fui yo Nagisa aquí nadie tiene que confiarse. Aprovechar el turbo.-

-Jake te alcanzare. ¡¿QUE!? Me dieron el aire.

Se escucharon risas y reclamos mientras jugaban. Yui en el kotatsu se percató que ninguno la oyeron, todo era una pesadilla, aun tenia sus regalos al lado de ella y su bolsita de dulces de la posada.

-Oh grande, poderosa y misericordiosa sirena rosada. Que bueno que no me oyeron.-

Yui revisa su bolsa de dulces y ve que aun tenia pelón pelo rico. Toma el dulce de tamarindo enchilado y se prepara para degustarlo.

-Ju, ju, ju. La mejor navidad de mi vida.-

La chica come felizmente su golosina mientras ve a su familiar jugar y hacer barullo, en esa tarde de navidad.

Bueno este es mi especial navideño, espero que aya gustado.

Por cierto. ¿Qué le pidieron a santa-san?

Déjenlo en los comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

Sins of the fatherd

Hola parece que mi especial de navidad no fue lo que esperaba, a Tarmo se le da mejor la comedia que a mí, en fin drama y vida cotidiana es lo mío.

Por cierto Mero se volvió a escapar, Big Boss la tiene ahora personal contra la sirena. ¿Cómo carajos le hace princesa pa escaparse? Nos enteramos que anda con alguien tan bueno como los mercenarios que contrate. Tuve que alimentar a Saya-chan con el makuhita de un entrenador latoso que le estaba tirando pokebolas a esta, pensando que era un pokemon desconocido.

Saya-chan es un shogoth, no un pokemon. En fin, ya hare cebiche de sirena luego.

Capítulo 10

Un día simple o tal vez ¿No?

Medio día, si no estás trabajando o estudiando, esa hora del día es una tortura de lo más terrible.

Para Yui y Amy era letal el aburrimiento, Amy quería jugar con niños de su edad, los entretenimientos electrónicos como el internet no le complacen de momento, no encontraron más cosas de esa entrevista, solo que el libro sobre la investigación se está vendiendo en las librerías del país desde hace unos tres días.

Yui por su lado quería tener su portátil y jugar Pokemon Space Diamond en estos momentos de aburrimiento. Termino su tarea con Kiki, pero quería jugar con su consola Play Box, no se había acabado la campaña del Orcs of Wars 2 y baya que estaba buena la historia.

Mientras la humana y la harpía se revolcaban en los muebles del aburrimiento.

Las dos solo hacían los sonidos típicos del aburrimiento. Las dos estaban desesperadas por salir de ese estado, lo que sea sería mejor que aburrirse (en ocasiones ni encuentras nada bueno en internet, como la tele en los domingos).

Pero las plegarias de estas dos hermanas fueron escuchadas por su abuela.

-Se nota que gruñen cuando están aburridas, justo como Makoto.-

Esta comparativa no le agrada a Yui, pero Claire sigue sin oportunidad de protestar.

-No solo lo hacia su padre, sus tíos también, mi padre, mi abuelo, mi bisabuelo, incluso yo hago eso, ese tip de gruñir cuando estamos aburridos es una herencia de la familia Johnson.-

Esto no lleva a nada, aun así Yui recuerda que ella suele gruñir bajo esas condiciones. La anciana se acerca a la adolecente y le entrega un monedero, el cual estaba lleno dinero.

-Sé que las dos no aguantan más estando encerradas. Así que mejor den una vuelta. Yui lleva a tu hermana a pasear y que conozca un poco la ciudad. Comprenden lo que quieran chicas. Por cierto Amy, tu mama te fue a inscribir a la misma escuela de Ami. En unos días estarás con más niños Amy, mientras tanto Yui te llevara a que te familiarices con la ciudad. Se que no te pierdes, eso lo has demostrado. Aun así es mejor que sepas donde están las tiendas y lugares recreativos. Bueno en marcha, si quedan empezarán a rasgar el piso o algo que se yo.-

Las chicas se miraron un rato, Yui mira el contenido del monedero y se queda impactada ya que era mucho dinero del que normalmente solía cargar.

-Gracias abuela Claire.-

-De nada que se diviertan chicas.-

Sin decir más las dos hermanas se retiran, Ami toma la mano de Yui con sus pulgares.

-Adiós abuelita.-

Se despide la rapaz de Claire, esta amablemente responde a su pequeña nieta.

-Adiós tesoro, le haces caso a tu hermana. Yui cuida bien de Amy-

-Por supuesto.-

Las dos salen de la casa. Yui no sabe por dónde empezar, por lo que lo mejor sería llevarla al centro comercial para supiera donde comprar y después de que bajara el sol la llevaría a un parque.

En otro lado Jake estaba trabajando, el había dejado a un lado un proyecto de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, el y su equipo estaban trabajando en un nuevo vehículo carga todo terreno, uno que pudiese moverse en los terrenos mas duros y difíciles, pero para eso habían diseñado un motor potente, los jefes querían ponerle un nombre rimbombante al proyecto, pero el equipo de desarrollo los bajaron de su nube y decidieron llamarlo proyecto "mula de carga", ya que técnicamente estaban creando eso.

Jake se enteró de ciertas cosas que pasaron en su ausencia.

-En resumen, la mula de carga paso la prueba de fuego pero tiene un problema. El cual es que el motor en condiciones de extremas se sobrecaliente aun con el sistema de enfriamiento doble. Esto debido de que el lubricante se evapora o quema con la gran potencia del motor… ¿Alguna idea como solucionarlo chicos?-

Jake se dirigía a un grupo de hombres, humanos claramente. Estos parecían no tener idea de que hacer, en eso uno de ellos de se dirige al rubio.

-Kamiya, el problema es que los lubricantes comerciales o experimentales para motor no son suficientes para la mula de carga en su máxima potencia, para situaciones normales sirve cualquiera, pero la diseñamos para terrenos extremos y el lubricante que tenemos no esta al nivel que se necesita. Por lo que solo se me ocurre un lubricante para esto.-

Jake masajea su seño, ya que sabía perfectamente que lubricante era. El problema seria conseguirlo de forma regular para las pruebas.

-Estamos hablando del aceite ébano de la nación elfa de Lothlórien. ¿Verdad Amano?-

El colega de Jake, Amano sabia perfectamente de que era una jugada arriesgada, sus compañeros ponían cara de asco y repudio, no era para menos, los elfos no son una raza muy querida.

-¿En serio necesitamos el aceite de ébano?-

Jake se dirige hacia una de las mesas de diseño del taller. Sentándose y frotándose la cara con sus manos.

-Kamiya, entiende que es el lubricante que mejor aguanta las altas temperaturas y si este proyecto no sale, no quedamos sin trabajo.-

-Amano… ¿sabes lo que es lidiar con elfos? Muchas liminales son peculiares en sus formas de ser, pero aun asi con sus peculiares idiosincrasias, son "tratables y razonables". Los elfos son unos malditos estirados y petulantes. Son los nazis de las estraespecies, tienen un terrible historial en cuanto a política exterior. Además de que son un fastidio como personas, se creen una raza superior. Es raro el elfo que no tengo el ego inflado. Aparte ese maldito aceite se hace con magia, no tenemos muchas oportunidades de conseguirlo. Aparte aunque tengamos el dinero que pidan, nos pedirán que roguemos para tenerlo.-

Jake suspira, sabe que conseguir el aceite es muy difícil, es mas fácil poner un satélite en órbita con lo que encuentres en un desierto, que hacer que un elfo coopere amablemente.

Entonces una mano se levanta entre el grupo de ingenieros.

-Se de alguien que podría ayudarnos Kamiya.-

Jake alza una ceja y ve su compañero de trabajo, este parece ser tímido, pero parece que conoce a alguien capas de ayudar.

-¿De quien se trata Katsuragi?-

El hombre que respondía por el nombre de Katsuragi respira hondo y profundo, luego de exalar da la respuesta.

-Se trata de una elfa archimaga que también es astrofísica, se que ella puede reproducir el aceite de ébano, si le enseña el procedimiento a unas hadas podríamos salir de este problema. Se llama Kuzuki Medea, puede ser muy autoritaria pero es buena persona. Claro que podía negarse, pero si le llegamos al precio y si la tratamos bien ella podía cooperar, ella es la esposa del director de la universidad de Asaka, asi que ella no es la típica elfa egocéntrica.-

-Nada perdemos si la contactamos. En marcha, comuníquenme con los jefes, hay que explicarles la situación.-

Jake va resolver con sus colegas este problema, asi que al mal paso darle prisa.

Cambiando de ambiente y de personajes.

Yui y Amy se pasean por la ciudad, la humana le enseña a la harpía el centro comercial, donde visitan las tiendas, las dos hermanas disfrutan de lo lindo probándose ropa y sacándose fotos.

En una tienda de ropa Amy le hecha el ala un vestido blanco, la pequeña harpía se lo prueba, Yui no puede creer lo femenina que puede ser su hermana pequeña.

Luego la humana se prueba un conjunto otoñal, un vestido de gala, barias boinas, por lo que al final se decide por una falda blanca y blusa rosa.

Las dos se dirigían a varias tiendas en eso Yui y Ami encontraron en una librería el libro del que hablaron en el video, el de la investigación de Asaka, por lo que también lo compran.

Luego de perder el tiempo en comprarse ropa y de vagar el centro comercial las dos dan con un establecimiento muy peculiar. Este llama la atención poderosamente de Yui, la cual le brillan los ojos de solo ver el local.

-No puedo creer que aun este aquí.-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto Amy, a lo que ve una nevería de nombre "Polo Sur", a la mayor de las hermanas le brillan los ojos, como si volviera ser una niña, una niña muy emocionada por helado. La mayor toma a la rapaz de su ala y la lleva presurosa sin decir nada entran por las puertas del local.

Yui nota que a habido cambios en el lugar, pero este seguía manteniendo esa vibra tan característica que recordaba.

En eso una harpia pingüino de ojos verdes de baja estatura, que estaba del otro lado del mostrador la mira fijamente con su estoica y fría mirada.

-¡Vaya! Miren quien volvió después de tanto tiempo.-

Dijo la pingüino, Yui la mira con singular alegría, la chica pelinegra saluda muy felizmente la harpia.

-Hola señorita Winona, cuanto tiempo a pasado.-

La pingüina sin dejar su estoismo devuelve el saludo a Yui.

-Ocho años, niña. Dios mio, mírate. Cuanto as crecido, ya eres toda una señorita.-

Winona mira a Amy y luego a Yui, sin cambiar su expresión seria se dirige a la humana.

-¿Esta niña es intolerante a lactosa? Estamos surtiendo algunas paletas de agua en este momento.-

Yui mira a su hermana y le pregunta.

-¿Puedes comer helado Amy?-

-Si-

Responde la pequeña, luego Winona mira fijamente a la rapaz.

-¿Qué es esta niña de ti Yui? ¿Tu prima?-

-Es mi hermana menor.-

Winona sin mostrar emoción alguna cambia el tema, puesto que es muy común ver medios hermanos entre humanos y liminales.

-¿Entonces de que sabor van a querer sus helados señoritas?-

Las dos miran fijamente la listas de sabores, las dos ni sabían que elegir, eran tantos sabores y combinaciones. Después las dos escogen de chocolomo. (KND XD esta bien Saya-chan no mas bromas malas.)

Ambas chicas salen de la nevería con sus respectivos helados. No muy lejos de hay había un parque, en el cual disfrutan su helado las dos chicas sentadas en una banca.

Mientras comían, Amy le pregunta Yui.

-¿Solías venir a esa nevería cuando eras niña?-

-Si-

Yui lame su helado con singular alegría, tenía años que no se comía un helado de esa nevería.

-¿Entonces por qué volviste hasta ahora?-

-Creí que el lugar había sido destruido.-

Amy mira a su hermana, no entiende el porqué de esas palabras. Hasta que Yui le explica la razón.

-Cuando Kiki y yo éramos una niñas solíamos venir a esta nevería, veníamos por las paletas heladas y los helados de Polo Sur, son tan deliciosos- lamer, lamer. – lo que pasa es que dimos por destruido el lugar, de hecho varios negocios a los que solíamos frecuentar de niñas creímos que fueron destruidos.-

Esto llama la atención de Amy, la cual seguía lamiendo el helado. Yui empieza a recordar una etapa en de su infancia muy oscura que le toco vivir.

-Hace diez años, cuando las extraespecies se incorporaron a la sociedad humana, hubo conflictos.

Había gente que no querían que estas fueran parte de la sociedad humana y del mundo. Como te darás cuenta, muchas razas eran de diferentes partes del mundo, los inmigrantes y el racismo son una mala combinación que trae problemas. Aparecieron grupos de racistas nativistas que querían que las extraespecies no se integraran al mundo, aquí en japon los liminales autóctonos como los oni, nekotamas, kitsunes entre otros recibían ese mismo trato de estos grupos.

Estos empezaron a buscar la forma de expulsar a las extraespecies, ellos vieron el terrorismo como una solución. Quemaron negocios, mataron a liminales en sus hogares, atacaron escuelas, espacios públicos y clínicas. En ese tiempo tanto humanos como extraespecies tenían miedo de sus métodos tan extremistas. Empeso a haber fricciones y conflicto entre las naciones liminales, las cuales pese no tener grandes ejércitos, tenían muy buena tecnologías y armamento, pero si que habían naciones con grandes ejércitos de parte de las extraespecies, las naciones oceánicas tenían el ejército más temido, de estas destacaban el Reino Sirena con su vasta tecnología armamentística, que era el terror de cualquier nación y el imperio de la Atlántida. Este último tenía el 70% del océano a su disposición y como tres cuartas partes del mundo es mar, pues eran técnicamente los amos del planeta.

Pero esos tiempos de oscuros durarían poco, ya que aparecieron héroes que acabarían con estos grupos que solo querían ver el mundo arder, por ejemplo aquí en Japón hubo una heroína que diezmo muchos atentados terroristas por estar en el lugar y momentos correctos, su nombre era Aria Jaëgersturm, una Aracne cazadora, ella solía trabajar en la nevería que fuimos, todas la veces que fuimos Kiki y yo ella nos atendió, daba algo de miedo, pero era muy amable. Pero ella ni se compara con el héroe que salvo al mundo.

El hombre conocido como Snake.-

Este nombre causa extrañeza en Amy, ya que este parecía alguna clase súper héroe. Pero antes de que ella preguntase Yui se emociona siguiendo contando la historia.

-Snake era un misterioso soldado que diezmo a muchos grupos terroristas, ya sean nativistas, de Al qaeda, Isis entre otros, el salvo al mundo evitando la tercera guerra mundial.

¿Cómo? Pues un día un grupo terrorista Islámico se robó un arma del Reino Sirena, un tanque bípedo anfibio conocido como Sharkland, pero la gente lo apodo el metal gear por alguna y rara razón. Este podía diezmar cualquier lugar con su terrible arsenal, destacando un misil nuclear, que amenazaban lanzar contra la nación demonio del reino de Mornistar. Este reino tenía muchas alianzas, pero este grupo islámico solo querían matar a los demonios. Si el ataque hubiese sido realizado, las naciones oceánicas le hubieran declarado la guerra a los humanos.

El grupo terrorista se las arregló para que su atentado fuese visto por todo el mundo y demostrar su poder, pero lo único que lograron fue que todos vieran su fracaso. Puesto que transmitieron en vivo su atentado, yo lo vi junto con Kiki y mis compañeros de clase. Pero el atentado jamas sucedió. Fueron detenidos por Snake, nunca se vio pero los elimino a todos de forma rápida y silenciosa. Al final se vio Snake poniendo una bomba al Sharkland y desmotando la bomba atómica del tanque. Luego se terminó la transmisión. A pesar de se vio una persona derrotando a los terroristas, jamás se le vio el rostro a Snake.-

Amy estaba muy impresionada por la historia, parecía de película.

-¿Nadie sabe cómo es?-

Pregunto la infante a lo que su hermana le contesta.

-No, nadie le vio el rostro, pero cuentan por ahí que alguien vio su rostro, aquí en Asaka. Un grupo terrorista nativista, ataco a una clínica donde atendían extraespecies, mataron a todos menos a una niña, niña que salvo Snake, en esa ocasión el héroe llego muy tarde, pero salvo a pequeña, nadie sabía de que especie era la niña, pero todos sabían que tenía el pelo rosado. Las autoridades no dejaron acercarse a la menor, mas que nada porque estaba mas muerta que viva cuando paso, tenía un monton de eridas cuando fue salvada.-

-Si nadie lo ah visto. ¿Cómo saben de el?-

-Muy simple, el tenia modus operandi, el cual era el de ser sigiloso y atacar en los momentos menos oportunos. Muchos grupos terroristas fueron acabados por ese hombre de ese modo, por lo que los periodistas e investigadores sabían cómo trabajaba.-

-Oh.-

Amy parecía impresionada por el relato, pero Yui no perdia el tiempo degustando su helado.

Cambiemos de escena, de vuelta en Sakuragaoka, para ser más precisos en el salón de clase tercero B, el salón de Ami para se precisó, la maestra de la clase termina dar los deberes a los niños, pero aun asi faltan unos minutos para que salgan de clase.

La profesora era una mujer de piel muy clara y de cabello morado lacio con mechas rojas en varias partes de su pelo, sus ojos eran purpuras pero eran algo extraños e inusuales, la profesora tenía un semblante muy estoico, pero su voz tenía mucha calidez.

La profesora llama a los niños, los cuales eran en su mayoría harpías comunes, lizardfolk y kobolds, entre las minorías habían tres yoitsu (Ikki, Marceline y Sakura), unas dos niñas oni (Ibaraki era una), tres nekotamas y por supuesto Ami y sus amigas.

-Niños, necesito que presten atención.-

Los niños miran a la maestra con detenimiento, ya que saben que va anunciar la maestra un evento muy esperado por ellos.

-Dentro de unos meses será el festival deportivo de la ciudad, todas las escuelas primarias privadas y públicas se enfrentaran en una justa deportiva. Como ustedes saben los eventos serán por grados y la escuela va seleccionarlos según que especie son adecuadas para competiciones justas, ya que no todas las razas pueden competir entre si por cuestiones físicas.-

La profesora revisa unos documentos, los cuales venia una lista de que especies podían participar y en que deportes.

-Las harpías irán directo al equipo de voleibol, así que irán directo con la profesora Asakura. Los lizardfolk varones irán para equipo de beisbol con el director Yamazaki y por favor no rompan otra ventana, los niños kobolt se irán directo al equipo de futbol con el entrenador Saotome, Ikki y Bruce ustedes también se irán con ellos.-

-¡Genial!-

Dijo enérgicamente Bruce, que era un nekotama barón de cabello oscuro y preciosos ojos azules, mientras Ikki levantaba su puño en señal de victoria.

-No interrumpas Bruce, el resto de los bípedos no alados se iran a atletismo.

-¡SI!-

Grito Guadalupe alegremente, a lo que la maestra le quita su alegría sin miramientos.

-Tu no vas a ir Guadalupe. Recuerda lo que paso el año pasado. Tu papa te dio café y te volviste un tornado imparable, recuerda que la cafeína cuenta como dopaje. Lo siento, este año no participaras por el bien de otros niños.-

El ánimo de la demonio cae por los suelos, Ami y Hanako la consuelan acariciando su cabeza. Hinata sabía que por sus alas de su espalda no era buena para las competencias. Kotori por su lado no podía participar por una lesión que tenía, por lo que no podía hacer sobre esfuerzo. Ami no podía participar por ser muy grande y Hanako por ser una Aracne, ella es demasiado fuerte y rápida para las competencias asi que no seria justo para las competencias.

-A si, lo olvidaba.-

Dijo la maestra llamando la atención de los niños, puesto que normalmente ella no pasa nada por alto.

-Antes de que Guadalupe interrumpiera. La escuela va hacer un grupo de porristas, ya que las niñas que conformaron el equipo el año pasado ahora están en secundaria, por lo que van a seleccionar a las niñas más bonitas de la escuela y aquí tengo cinco y no puedes protestar Hanako.-

La Aracne tímidamente levanto la mano, pero al oir la respuesta de la maestras esta baja su mano lentamente.

-Asi que Hanako, será mejor que superes tu pánico escénico. Ami, Kotori, Guadalupe y Hinata las espero en el club porristas mañana por la tarde.-

-Pero…-

Dijo la Aracne tímidamente a lo que la maestra contesta.

-Sin peros Hanako.-

-Si Veronica-sensei.-

La tejedora baja la cabeza mientras junta sus manitas.

-Bien chicos avísenles a sus padres que mañana van a hacer las pruebas para los equipos después clases. Es todo.-

La maestra escucha las respuestas afirmativas de los niños, ella se despide, puesto que era hora de salida.

-No quiero ser porrista, me da pena.-

Dice la Aracne en voz baja a lo que Ami responde amablemente a la tejedora.

-Hanako-chan, no tengas miedo, ya veras que será divertido.-

La demonio se le acerca a Hanako, junto a Kotori y Hinata.

-No será tan malo, a mi me prohibieron participar, pero estaré en un grupo con mis nakamas. ¡¿No es genial!?-

-Si Lupita, la verdad yo no puedo por mis lesiones de mi accidente. Ser porrista no es tan malo. ¿Verdad Hinata?-

-Cierto Kotori, hasta que por fin puedo participar en un evento no teatral. Solo espera a que lo diga a mis padres, se pondrán contentos de esto.-

Las cuatro niñas le levantan el ánimo a la Aracne. Luego de un rato las chicas ríen y salen del salón.

Las chicas salen del salón clases y ven a un grupo muy variopinto.

-Hey Guadalupe. ¿Esos no son los hermanos Sarver y su padre?-

Pregunto Kotori a la demonio, esta claramente le responde que si, al ver a un grupo de lo más variopinto. En lo que destacaba era en lo inusuales que eran los hermanos, algo raro en una familia de hermanos liminales, considerando que ellos son de diferentes especies, la que mas destaca es la hermana mayor, una Aracne tarántula negra muy pequeña, de hecho en segundo año había una Aracne del mismo tipo pero en comparación con esta es muy notoria, la tarántula de segundo grado es mucho mas grande, la hermana mayor Sarver era mas del tamaño de una saltarina de su edad. ¡Diez años! Las saltarinas son muy pequeñas. Esta tenia la cabeza baja y parecía muy molesta.

Luego había dos lamias equidna del tipo cascabel cornuda. La mayor de estas lamias era de escamas blancas y la menor de escamas negras, esta ultima destacaba por sus anteojos. La lamia blanca estaba algo preocupado y la negra muy expectante.

También había dos wiverd machos, uno era de escamas negras y el otro de escamas grises, el de escamas grises era mas alto de los hermanos (sin contar el largo de sus hermanas lamias) los dos estaban muy nerviosos.

Luego estaban dos chicas dopelganger (estas estaban vestidas con los uniformes, ya que no pueden usar sus cabellos como ropa aun). Una tenia el pelo rosa y la mas bajita tenia el pelo negro. Al igual que la mayoría de sus hermanos estas estaban nerviosas, lo cual no era para menos, su padre estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos.

La dopelganger de pelo negro, que era la menor del grupo, por estar en segundo grado, le pregunta a la lamia blanca en voz baja, ya que preguntarle a su hermana mayor seria meterse en lios con ella.

-Hey Hela. ¿Qué izo Eris? Tu estas en la misma clase, asi que debes de saber.-

La lamia blanca responde en el mismo tono de su hermana menor, explicándole que hizo la tarántula.

-La molesto de nuevo Kana, le dijo que era una enana peluda y que era adoptada, ya que no es posible que su madre sea una saltarina. Luego le siguió molestando por su tamaño, Eris no le permitió que la insultara mas y la enredo con su seda y luego la azoto al piso en la clase de deportes. Fue difícil contenerla, recuerda que los pelos Eris son como agujas afiladas y pican muy feo. Mei-chan, la oni azul del salón y Kaito-sensei la separaron de Kana.-

-¿Entonces si no fuera por el sensei y Mei-sempai, Eris le hubiera hecho realmente daño?-

-Asi es Kuuko. No se cómo le hiso el sensei para calmarla, pero a Mei-chan le debemos un pastel y una crema anti urticaria, le ayude quitarse esos pelos tan molestos. Ni trates de saber que le dijo exactamente o Eris se enojara contigo.-

Los demás hermanos escucharon detenidamente a su hermana, estos están mas que alarmados, puesto que no es la primera vez que su padre es llamado a la escuela porque su hija y esa jorogumo se pelean, bueno Kana siempre le busca pleito Eris por alguna razón y Eris no deja que nadie le insulte. Pero esta vez las cosas fueron un tanto diferentes.

-Eris uso su seda público, las tejedoras de la clase están asustadas, no las culpo, solo las saltarinas y tejedoras tienen seda. Esas tejedoras son amigas de Eris. Esto pondrá feo en casa. La mama de Eris no va estar nada contenta.-

-Hela se que Eris es diferente a las otras Aracne, pero… ¿Por qué?-

Hela iba responder hasta que su hermana la lamia de escamas negras le responde.

-Kuuko, no es momento de preguntar eso y menos en la escuela, además Kana ya esta metida en muchos lios, no solo por provocar a Eris, sino también por molestar a las otras chicas de la clase. Según se, los padres de Kana la castigan constantemente y ella no escarmienta. Este es su tercer reporte. ¿Y sabes lo eso significa?-

Los niños tiemblan de imaginarse a que lugar la iban a mandar a Kana. Kuuko tenía miedo de preguntar pero su hermano el wivern de escamas negras responde.

-La mandaran al reformatorio Santa Cecilia, para reformarla. ¿No es asi Yukino? -

Los demas hermanos que no decían nada temblaron al oir el nombre de ese lugar.

\- No digas ese nombre Jörmundgander, que me da miedo. Mi mama me dijo que ella fue con las madres de los demás a uno esos reformatorios para extraespecies, dijo que fue horrible, me contaron que volvieron a una unicornio en ser extremadamente aburrido y sin vida.-

Dijo Kuuko aterrada, la dopelganger de cabello rosa abrasa a Kuuko para que deje temblar.

-Niños guarden silencio, en casa hablaran todo lo que quieran. No quiero que hablen hasta que lleguemos a la casa.-

El tono de doctor Sarver aunque calmado y tranquilo, pero intimidante. Ami y sus amigas sintieron miedo al oir al señor Saber.

La familia Saver se retira de la escuela.

Cambiando de nuevo el esenario.

En la editorial Tomei, para ser precisos en el salón de juntas, un grupo de hombres ataban y amordazan a otro hombre, colgándolo del techo de cabeza. El hombre colgado no era otro que Ryuji, el grupo que lo ato no eran otros que los asistentes de Steno la cual estaba al fondo sentada en la mesa de juntas, la lamia no se veía muy amigable que digamos (si Miia que es su hermana mayor da miedo cuando esta cabreada, Steno no tiene nada que envidiarle a un ser del eterno abismo en su verdadera forma). Su mirada era muy penetrante, su respiración profunda y con indicios de que estallar en un momento a otro. Ante la presencia tan opresora de una lamia que parece que lo está matando con su mirada.

Ryuji le reza a todos los dioses ávidos y por haber.

-Chicos no le toquen un pelo… aun. Tengo que decirle algunas cosas a este… bastardo.-

Los asistentes de Steno se apartan muy de mala gana, ya que estos querían usar a Ryuji como piñata o saco de boxeo.

La lamia se acerca a Ryuji el cual estaba aterrado. Steno toma su cabeza entre sus manos y se dirige a sus asistentes la mangaka.

-No le vamos a hacer daño, nos meteríamos en problemas y eso nos llevaría a la cárcel. Pero eso impide que suelte toda mi ira, al fin de cuentas, este lugar fue hecho para que no se oiga nada de nada fuera este recinto…-

Steno toma aire profundamente y que empiece el desahogo.

-¡ESCUCHAME SHIMAKASE RYUJI! SIEMPRE AS SIDO UN PIEDRA EN MI ZAPATO DESDE QUE TE CONOCI.-

-Sensei, usted no usa zapatos.-

Dijo uno de sus asistentes, pero esta lo golpea en la cara con su cola por estúpido.

-¡NO ME INTERRUMPAN! ¿En que estaba? Asi. SIEMPRE TE PREFERIAN A TI EN LOS CIRCULOS DEL DOJIN, MALDITO ENFERMO CON FETICHE AL FUTANARI. LUEGO CUANDO LA EDITORIAL ASEPTO MI PRIMER TRABAJO, LE DIERON MAS IMPORTANCIA A TU SHONEN DE PELEAS ILOGICAS QUE A MI HISTORIA DE AVENTUREROS QUE BUSCABAN TESOROS POR EL MUNDO O MIS MANGAS DE CORTE HISTORICO. LUEGO SIEMPRE TU TRATANDOME DE ROBARTE A MIS FANS EN LAS FIRMAS DE AUTOGRAFOS… después de un tiempo dejaste de molestar e hicieron anime de mi último trabajo. Me sentía tan feliz por las regalías, pudiéndole pagar una buena escuela a mi hija… pero tu volviste a aparecer en mi camino nuevamente, lo bueno es que a ti te dieron ovas y mi serie sigue en lo alto de los ratings… algún día Oda-sensei, algún día me reconocerá… pero apareció el temor mas grande que temía si mis obras se volvían populares… el rellenuto y tu… y tu te robas a mi asistente estrella…-

Las manos de Sprins tiemblan mientras apretaban, esto no calma a Ryuji.

-Dejaste embarazada a Viviana, tenías una relación amorosa con ella. ¿Solo esperaste a que llegara el relleno para joderme verdad? Para no poder adelantarme al anime. ¿Verdad?-

El terror que esta sintiendo Ryuji no puede ser descrito en palabras.

Traten de imaginar la cara que estaba poniendo Steno, el hecho de ser una lamia no ayuda en lo absoluto.

Pero el destino es grande y Ryuji es salvado de ultimo minuto, la puerta se abre, claramente ellos pusieron seguro, pero no eran rival para quien tenia la llave.

Por la puerta abierta se ve un hombre y ve la situación.

Era Kariya. El cual ve la escena como algo raro. Como una sesión de bondage o algo asi.

-Este… vine por unos papeles que se me olvido en la junta de la mañana de contabilidad… y Sprins-sensei… no hagan sus "cosas" aquí. No es correcto hacer eso en la oficina, además los conserjes se enojaron un montón porque la jefa de recursos humanos dejo un desastre con su novio el minotauro. Dejaron este lugar peor que una habitación de un motel. Debieron ver la expresión de la secretaria del jefe de la editorial cuando entro, ver la luz ultravioleta es una maldición para una Aracne.-

-¿Cómo sabe quién soy yo?-

-Bueno… es la única lamia que se que trabaja aquí como mangaka.-

Dijo Kariya encogiéndose de hombros. Pero las cosas subirían de nivel enseguida. En eso llega Vivi la sátiro, muy feliz alegre.

-Me dijeron que Steno y los demás estaban aquí, vine a invitarlos a mi cumpleaños que este fin de semana donde mi novio le pedirá mi mano a mis padres que vendrán de visita y…-

Steno tiene mucho que explicar.

-¿Qué le están haciendo a mi Ryuji.-

-Viviana, no es lo que parece.-

Steno pensó que Vivi tendría la misma impresión que Kariya, pero la cosa se pone peor.

-¡NO PUEDE MATAR AL PADRE DE MI HERNESTO!-

Decía la sátiro con lágrimas en los ojos, casi cayendo es sujetada por la lamia y esta se siente muy culpable por la situación.

-Ok… esto parece que tiene ser platicado como gente civilizada, le hablare a Kasame-sama. El tiene que poner orden en esto. Mientras voy por el ni se les ocurra hacer algo estúpido y ni se vayan de aquí.-

Dijo Kariya un tanto abochornado.

Steno tiene mucho que explicar.

Cambiamos nuevamente el escenario a la facultad de astrofísica de la ciudad de Asaka. Jake estaba frente a una elfa de cabello lavanda, que no era otra que la profesora de astrofísica Kuzuki Medea, la cual escucha pacientemente la petición de Jake y de Katsuragi. Después de unos minutos de meditación, la elfa da su respuesta a la petición de ayuda a la división de I+D de la JSDF.

-Mientras me den la remuneración económica que me ofrecieron y que tengan los aprendices adecuados para hacer el aceite y se ajusten a mi tiempo no tengo problema en cooperar con ustedes.-

Para Jake esto es como un cubetazo de agua helada, no lo podía creer el rubio, un elfo accediendo de buenas y sin estar rogándole. Era como encontrar un unicornio y encontrar a uno era muy difícil, considerando que tenia a uno de vecino de habitación en sus años en la facultad de ingeniería y nunca pudo verlo mas que en dos ocasiones.

-¿¡Así de fácil!?-

Medea capta rápidamente lo que pasa con Jake, ya que ella misma sabe lo que es lidiar con los de su misma especie.

-Ha, ha, ha. Veo lo que pensabas que tendrías que esperar un año elfo conmigo. La verdad aquí entre nos tu esperabas a un elfo como los de mi tierra natal, pero yo no soy asi. Me fui de mi país a cumplir mi sueño de ser astronauta y termine casada y enseñando astrofísica. La verdad no te culpo por tener ideas preconcebidas sobre mi especie.

¿Alguna mala experiencia con algún elfo?-

-Bueno señora Kuzuki-

-Por favor, llámeme profesora. No me gusta que me digan señora. Y por favor evita el tema de la edad.-

Jake empieza a remontarse en su memoria, después de unos cinco segundos Jake le cuenta a Medea su historia.

-Todo empezó en el día de mi luna de miel, fui encarcelado cuando fuimos mi esposa y yo a una posada de aguas termales, nosotros hicimos una reservación, pero la encargada al ver que mi esposa era… bueno mi mujer es una nekotama muy bajita y no ayuda en lo absoluto que sea plana y la encargada pensó que era un pedófilo que engaño a una niña…-

Medea quiso aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo. Puesto que ya se dio cuenta de lo que paso.

-Puff jujuju. Déjame adivinar. Tú y tu mujer son de la misma edad pero ella es una loli legal. ¿Cierto?-

-Exacto.-

Medea parecía que iba a disfrutar esto y no se equivocó.

-Bueno, siguiendo con mi historia me metieron a una celda con un grupo de orcos y elfos. Estos eran dos equipos de futbol soccer, Los Moradores de Mordor y los Caballeros de la Luz.-

Medea hiso una mueca, ella ya se imagina que tipo de elfos serian un equipo deportivo con ese nombre.

-Los Moradores eran orcos, y lo caballeros eran elfos, los cuales jugaron un partido amistoso, pero una pelea empeso por que un elfo lesiono a orco, pero luego de que este fuera amonestado, los elfos se quejaron por esto, luego de que el árbitro lo expulsara, luego los elfos acusaron a los orcos de haber comprado al árbitro y empezaron a pelear. Luego de los de MON los neutralizaron. Estos estaban en celdas separadas y cuando llegue los elfos se la pasaban insultando a los orcos. Entre los insultos estaban cosas desde "cerdos", "escoria" "criaturas inferiores". Cuando llegue los guardias me metieron a la celda de los orcos, ya que sabe por lo de los orcos loliconeros que asaltaron a una cafetería o los orcos que atacaron la tienda doujins. Ellos pensaron que yo debería estar con ellos, pero los orcos a diferencia de los elfos estaban callados e ignoraban a estos. Luego de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, los orcos me preguntaron la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Luego de explicarles mi situación ello me creyeron, ya que estaba diciendo la verdad depues me felicitaron por mi boda. Pero los elfos escucharon mi conversación. No me bajaban de pedófilo y que mi lugar estaba con los orcos y que bueno no me metieron en su celda. Luego el capitán del equipo Ragnar, me dijo que los ignorara, ya que los elfos se sienten la gran cosa. Luego de un rato de platicar y cantar con los orcos, me hice amigos de ellos y me hice socio de su club de futbol, a veces cuando puedo voy a apoyarlos cuando van a jugar a aquí en Asaka. Después de un rato llego el guardia y me sacaron de la celda y disculpándose conmigo por lo del mal entendido. Ese fue mi primer encuentro funesto con los elfos.

Después de unos años, mi jefe de ese entonces de I+D, me dejo a solas con un elfo, luego de un largo silencio incomodo decidí iniciar alguna platica, ya sabe, cuando conoces alguna extraespecie lo primero que preguntas es de donde es y cómo es su tierra, pero este me contesto que no le dirigiera la palabra, que un sucio humano como yo no tenía derecho a ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Esas no fueron las únicas tuve muchas. En una convención de ciencias no presentaron una conferencia hasta que le rogaran y siempre mirándonos como si cualquier raza fuera menos que un gusano. Dios sin ofenderla profesora Kuzuki, pero odio a los elfos.-

Medea suspira profundamente, puesto que sabe que todo lo que dijo Jake es verdad.

-Se que mi pueblo es detestable. No te culpo por adiarnos, pero te explicare el porqué es mi gente asi Kamiya. los elfos evolucionamos de una forma muy distinta a la ustedes los seres humanos, nosotros desarrollamos la magia que no es otra cosa que ciencia muy avanzada, modificamos mucho nuestros cuerpos con el paso de los años, convirtiéndonos en una raza muy longeva e inteligente, pero a cambio nos volvimos muy soberbios y que no podían vernos seres inferiores. Pese a esto no pudimos igualar la destructividad del ser humano. Por eso el gobierno de mi gente acepto los tratados de intercambio cultural, pero aunque los gobernantes cambiaron y se volvieron prudentes, mi pueblo no.

¿Sabes de donde saco Hitler la idea de la raza aria? De mi gente, durante la segunda guerra mundial Hitler quiso hacer una alianza con los elfos y tener soldados con poderes mágicos. Pese a que podemos hacer cosas como esto…-

Medea genera una llama en la palma de su mano, impresionando a Jake y a Katsuragi. La elfa continúo explicando.

-No éramos rivales para el fuego de artillería o una bala certera el cráneo. Nunca le tomamos la medida a ustedes los humanos y por creerlos inferiores, jamás podríamos hacerles frente con esa mentalidad soberbia. La bomba atómica, los viajes espaciales y un gran etcétera. Con ciencia tan inferior lograron mas que nosotros en menos de cien años, que nosotros en milenios.-

La llama en la mano de Medea desaparece. Medea continúa su relato con aire de melancolía y culpa.

-Tienes idea de que tantas razas hiso sufrir la mia, casi todas, exceptuando las que viven en el mar. A diferencia de las Aracne de Sparassus y de las que se aliaron con los nazis, nunca cambiaron su forma de ser los elfos, las Aracne al final resultaron ser mejores personas que nosotros los elfos. Después de que los rusos vencieran a los nazis, mi gente salió con rabo entre las patas y aun sin aceptar que "seres inferiores" le habían ganado la guerra. Al menos las Aracne fueron listas y se instalaron en la isla de Sparassus y el continente Americano, mucho espacio en donde esconderse.

Me resulta ironico que en muchas historias de ficción humana los elfos son los buenos.-

-Lamento hacerle recordar eso profesora.-

-No te preocupes, de momento me tengo que ir, tengo ir por mi hija. La cual es como su padre, si no los mantengo a raya comerían y engordarían como hipopótamos.-

-Bueno nos pondremos en contacto para este asunto profesora Kuzuki, gracias por su tiempo.-

Jake y Katsuragi se despide de Medea, acordando verse otro dia.

Para Jake fue un triunfo y un golpe de suerte que Medea fuese tan accesible. El pensó que este día iría mejor aún.

Cambiando la esena nuevamente en otro lado, para ser precisos en una piscina gigantesca muy profunda, dentro de un gran edificio, en la cual hay un grupo de tritones escualos armados con fusiles laser de última generación de la empresa armamentista Du Neptune. Estos vigilaban celosamente el interior de la pisina, en la cual había un hábitat para que creciera un tipo alga específica.

Los tritones, vigilaban celosamente ese cultivo, no solo eso, también había muchos machos werewolf y humanos a las afueras del lugar vigilando, el edificio en cuestión era de tres pisos. Estaba cercado y lleno de cámaras de vigilancia. Quien quiera que sea el dueño del lugar no quiere que nadie se acerque a esas algas. El lugar tenia escrito en la entrada al recinto de laboratorios Mae.

A lo lejos se va acercando una limosina blanca. De cual sale una Kitsune de nueve colas, pero a diferencia de los kyubi no kitsune, esta tenia mas rasgos humanos, solo se distinguía de estos por sus rasgos más humanos, pero seguía teniendo esas colas y orejas felpudas tan típicos de estas razas. La kitsune en cuestión es una bellísima mujer en un elegante y ostentoso kimono azul, sus nueve colas eran de un color café claro con blanco en las puntas, igualmente era su cabello ondulado igual color que sus colas, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, su cabello era adornado por un moño azul en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tenia puesto un tocado dorado enfrente. La mujer era acompañada por tres personas mas, dos eran dos mujeres rubias muy altas, humanas claro esta, pero de ascendencia rusa y estas cargaban a una chica joven, la cual por sus fachas parecía una de esas periodistas detrás de un buen tajo del pastel.

Estas la llevaron hasta la piscina siguiendo, los tritones la miraron a la chica con pinta de "periodista" con cara de "pobrecita no sabe lo que le espera".

De la nada empieza a bajar del techo un puente y del piso se crean escalones. Una vez unido el puente y los escalones la kitsune sube a este "puente" las chicas rusas llevan a la "periodista".

La chicha habla a la kitsune la cual le pregunta muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué me va hacer Mae-sama?-

A lo que la kitsune responde muy seriamente.

-Te hare pagar todo el daño que tu ambición a causado.-

Los escualos reaccionan ante estas palabras y empiezan a reírse y empiezan silvar el tema de la película "Tiburon".

-Bien señorita, te tocara nadar con los tiburones por el daño que le as causado mis empleados, le rompiste las gafas a Luka-chan, engañaste y jugaste con el corazón puro de chico Hisao y…

La interrumpe la un tono de celular con la canción del opening de monster musume.

Contiuara ya son las tres.

Este capitulo me costo algo de tiempo pero esta antes del dia reyes XD

Bueno agradecimeintos a alther y Tarmo Flake por su apoyo.

En este capitulo sus historias fueron referenciadas, agradezco a todos mis lectores, se que no soy tan constante, pero trabajo y no me alcanza el tiempo y luego me dan bloqueos. Aun no cumplo todos los avances pero los tiburones con rayos láser ya están y… Cetania deja abrasar a mis tritones con rayos láser, recuerda que… olvídalo. Bertha cura a esta idiota que raspo todita con la piel del tritón escualo.


	12. Chapter 12

Sins of the father

Capitulo 11

Un día simple o tal vez ¿No? Parte tres.

Volviendo en donde nos quedamos la kitsune de nueve colas conocida como Mae responde su móvil, esta cambia su expresión, mostrándose mas alegre, esto causando confusión, antes de que esta chica pueda decir algo las guardias le tapan la boca para que esta no pueda pedir ayuda.

-Hola Tama-chan. ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Quieren que seas del equipo de porristas de quinto grado?.. Me parece bien mi vida… ¿Bueno que dice tu madre al respecto?.. Ya veo. ¿Paso algo mas en la escuela?.. ¿Qué Eris-chan se peleó con Kana en la clase de deportes?.. Cielos eso está intenso como lo cuentas Tama-chan, yo conozco a la madre de Kana y lo mas seguro es que esta le de un escarmiento… Lo que pasa es que el padre de Kana la tiene muy mimada y por qué cree que su padre es muy rico, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. Ukyo estará muy molesta con su hija… si lo sé, bueno nos vemos en la cena Tama-chan.-

Luego de esto la kitsune cuelga su móvil y se prepara para ajusticiar a la mujer.

-Bien ahora por jugar con los sentimientos de un noble chico, romperle las gafas a una pobre medusa y tratar de robar la receta secreta del Burger Fox te condeno a ser fusilada, violada o devorada por tritones escualos armados rayos laser. Ivana, Tatiana, tiren a esta mugrosa a los tiburones.-

Las rusas iban acercando a la periodista al filo del puente, esta ve como los tritones empiezan a nadar en círculos con sonrisas malévolas. La chica llora mientras forcejea y cuando esta estaba a punto de ser tirada a la piscina, se escuchan un montón de risas de los escualos, los cuales lloraban de la risa mientras se burlaban de la chica.

-¡Se la creyó compadre! ¡Ha, ha, ha, ha!-

-¡Nunca me cansare de esto! Gracias jefa por darnos estos momentos de felicidad.-

-¡Debieron verle la cara a la pobrecita!-

-¡Hey chicos miren! Se hiso pipi.-

-¡¿Neta!?... si es cierto, mojo sus pantalones y sus bragas hahahahaha.-

Dijo uno señalando la entre pierna de la periodista, que en efecto los pantalones estaban mojados en esa parte en la que se suponen que están los genitales de la mujer. La chica nota claramente y con un gran rubor en su rostro se da cuenta que es cierto, la chica siente la humedad tibia de sus fluidos. Los tritones pareciera que morirían de un paro por la risa.

-Chicas ya tuvo suficiente, déjenla.-

Las dos rusas la sueltan y estas se retiran un poco de la periodista, esta se pone a llorar por la gran vergüenza que le hiso pasar la kyubi, esta se para a un lado de esta y con una mirada inquisidora se dirige a la mujer, denotando mucho ira en su calmada y dulce voz.

-Te mereces eso y mas. No solo te metiste en mis negocios, sino también con mis empleados, mis empleados son como mis hijos, por lo que los cuido para que sean mejores y progresen, el chico que sedujiste para que te dejara entrar en la cocina en la que se preparan los alimentos solo para saber los ingredientes secretos de mis restaurantes, el esta con el corazón roto por saber lo que hiciste, por eso las mujeres humanas batallan ahora para conseguir pareja, son unas interesadas que no tienen remordimiento a la hora de sacar provecho de la situación. Luego para evitar ser detectada por Luka-chan, la cual se daría cuenta de tus negras intenciones, rompiste sus gafas cuando esta se cambiaba sin darse cuenta, entraste al vestidor, le rompiste los lentes y tiraste los restos a un bote de basura, lo que no esperaste fue encontrarme a mi en una visita de supervisión.

No importa que escusas tengas jovencita, soy una vieja zorra, se me todos los trucos.

Estas bien hundida, me asegurare que tengas tu merecido. Robar secretos empresariales para satisfacer morbo amarillista es algo que no puedo permitir. Pero para que no bayas con las manos vacías, te diré que el secreto de las comidas del Burger Fox es hacer la comida con amor y especias especiales… a no son esas algas, esas algas son el ingrediente principal para crear el champú de mi línea de belleza de mi empresa de cuidado para el pelo. Tener el pelo asi de bonito cuesta un montón y las sirenas tienen muy buenos trucos para verse adorables sin usar maquillaje.

Pagaras por esas también, las medusas tienen los casos de miopía mas severos que existen, esas gafas son muy caras y la pobrecita estaba ahorrando para operarse sus ojos y mejorar asi su visión. Te obligare a que pagues sus gafas y su operación, a ti a tus jefes.

Te veo en el juzgado con tus superiores. Fuera de mi vista sucia amarillista. Chicas sáquenla de mis laboratorios, nadie se mete con Tamano no Mae y su gente.-

Las dos mujeres obedecen y sacan a la joven. Dejando sola a la kyubi con los tritones.

-Jefa espero que esa miserable no vea la luz del sol un buen tiempo.-

Dijo muy indignado un escualo, los cuales ya conocían como era su jefa, muy generosa pero inmisericorde si se le molestaba.

-Eso are chicos, eso are… por cierto. ¿Cómo esta Alfonso?-

Uno de los tritones contesta a la kitsune, pero en un tono más serio.

-Poncho esta bien, está siendo cuidado por las anguilas del hospital Poseidón de Asaka. Me duele que mi compa haya intentado suicidarse después de que lo dejara su novia.-

Tamano se muestra muy preocupada, para ella sus empleados son como sus hijos y le preocupa cada uno de ellos.

-Me encargare de esa sirena en su momento. Quien se cree, luego de se vuelve la estrella del momento, se olvida de Alfonso y se fue con una elfa negra.-

La kitsune se muestra con una expresión de indignación. Luego se retira del lugar sin perder nada de ese estilo majestuoso.

Cambiando de escenario de nuevo.

Nos encontramos a Yui y Amy paseando por el parque mientras ven un puesto de Takoyaki, con algo de hambre las dos hermanas se dirigen a este puesto, después de pedir una orden para cada una, Amy batalla para comerlo ya que esta no puede tomar el palillo con el que normalmente estos se comen, ella necesita un tenedor pero no lo tiene, la pequeña rapaz está a punto de llorar, pero Yui toma el palillo dispuesta a alimentar a su hermanita.

-Amy-chan di ah.-

-Ah… ñam.-

Amy mastica felizmente el takoyaki, Yui no puede sentir alegría al ver felizmente a su hermana comer, ella sabia que las harpías tenían dificultad para tomar cosas muy pequeñas como los palillos. Por lo que no pudo evitar ayudar a su hermana.

La escena de estas dos llaman la atención de varios transeúntes, a los cuales les causa mucha ternura ver a la humana alimentando a la pequeña harpía.

-¿Esta rico Amy?-

La pequeña asiente mientras mastica la bolita de harina con relleno de pulpo. Yui nuevamente toma otro takoyaki y espera a que su hermana pase la comida para darle la que sigue.

Asi pasaron varias personas, viendo a las dos hermanas, a mucha gente se le hace muy tierno esto, ya que a muchos humanos en general se les hace tiernos los niños extraespecies. Especialmente las harpías, ya que cuando son niñas, son muy pequeñas y adorables.

Después de que estas terminaran de comer decidieron que era hora de regresar, ya que imaginaron que Ami ya hubiera vuelto de clases y solo ese takoyaki era un tentempié.

-¡HOLA YUI-CHAN!-

Grito una chica morena, la cual abraza a Yui por la espalda de forma muy efuciva, bueno y con una mano toca uno de los pechos de Yui (Yui es copa A).

Yui furiosa toma de un brazo a la morena, separándola y metiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza a esta chica tan "confianzuda".

-¡NAOMI TE EH DICHO QUE NO TOQUES MIS PECHOS!-

Era más que evidente que Yui no le gustaba esas "confiancitas".

La susodilla Naomi era una compañera de clase (primera aparición capítulo 5, descripción en el especial de navidad).

La reacción de Amy ante este arrebato de su hermana mayor es de miedo. Pues la verdad Yui es terrorífica cuando se enoja (como toda tsudere). Naomi se soba el golpe con sus manos y esta parece algo triste.

-Yui-chan. ¿Por qué eres tan mala? Yo te quiero mucho.-

La morena trataba de hacerse la víctima, pero a Yui eso le importaba un bledo.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Naomi. Te dicho muchas veces que yo juego de ese lado de la cancha. Así que por favor deja molestarme con tus "acercamientos cariñosos".-

Naomi baja la cabeza tristemente mientras junta sus índices, la joven se ve devastada emocionalmente… hasta que nota a Amy. Cuando vio a Yui ni siquiera se había percatado de la harpía. Naomi mira fijamente a Amy, ambas cruzan miradas por tiempo indefinido hasta que esta le pregunta a Yui.

-¿A quién le robaste esta niña?-

La mirada de Yui fulminante fue mas que respuesta suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

-Ok…-

Era mas que evidente el nerviosismo de Naomi. Por lo que esta trata de hacer las cosas bien.

-Está bien, está bien… ya en serio Yui. ¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Tu prima?-

Yui no quería responderle a Naomi por pesada, pero tarde o temprano Naomi se enteraría, ya que está en el mismo club que ella y Kiki, por lo que la pelinegra le dice la identidad de harpia.

-Ella es mi hermana menor Amy.-

A Naomi se le abren los ojos como platos, puesto que jamás espero tal cosa, miro y miro a la harpia detenidamente y no encontraba ningún parecido.

Era bastante común encontrar medios hermanos de diferente razas, por lo que no era descabellado esta situación, normalmente estas situaciones son muy delicadas, por lo que la morena cambia su actitud.

-Es muy linda… alas cafés, gran envergadura…- dice esto mientras estira una de las alas de Amy. –Zarpas grandes… definitivamente es una rapaz tipo águila, una harpía real mexicana o azteca para ser exacta. La harpía autóctona de México, famosas por sus milenarias costumbres y rica gastronomía. No se ven tan fácilmente, ya que en México se les confunde con brujas.-

Amy no entendió nada, lo que estaba en lo correcto era que era una harpía real. Pese a ser una niña muy inteligente, Amy no conocía nada de las raíces de su especie, pero esto le despertó la curiosidad.

-Gracias… supongo.-

Dijo Amy confundida, para después mirar a Yui y preguntarle sobre la chica morena.

-Yui ¿Quién es esta chica? Huele raro, como elfo oscuro.-

Yui le hiso bastante gracia este comentario, ella sabía que ciertas harpías tenían un gran sentido del olfato, pero que Naomi oliera a elfo oscuro. Inconcebible.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿¡Esta enana un elfo oscuro!? Pero si es más bajita que yo. Los elfos tanto blancos como negros son altos, ella solo es una humana chaparra. Jajajaja.-

Naomi molesta responde a Yui algo que no esperaría ni en un millón de años.

-Tu hermanita esta en lo correcto. Si huelo a elfo oscuro es porque mi padre es un elfo oscuro y si no me crees mira.-

Yui se queda muda al ver como Naomi se levanta el pelo, el cual cubría sus orejas puntiagudas, Amy por su lado estaba impresionada.

-Oh, si es un elfo oscuro.-

-Asi es Amy-chan, déjame presentarme como es debido, soy Naomi Ro Dushi, soy compañera de clase de Yui. Soy una sipeli o medio elfo. Creo que Yui-chan debe sentirse muy avergonzada ya que no se percató de mi ascendencia por mi apellido. si Dushi es un apellido muy común entre los elfos oscuros. La verdad aquí entre nos me gustaría llamarme Izayoi Naomi.-

La mestiza suelta un coqueto suspiro, mientras a Amy se le forma una interrogante, puesto por su edad no entiende lo que quiere decir. Pero a Yui se le queman las neuronas de vergüenza.

"¿¡Como carajos es una elfa esta enana?! Llevo conociéndola desde la secundaria y jamás me di cuenta de ello".

Pensó Yui, pero antes de que esta dijera algo suena el móvil de Naomi, el cual ve la morena y percatándose de que le había llegado un mensaje.

-Naomi, necesito que vallas al mercado a comprar huevos.-

Leyó el mensaje en voz alta, después guarda el móvil y se despide de las dos hermanas.

-Bueno adiós Yui-chan, Amy-chan. Nos vemos en otra ocasión.-

Dice adiós con sus manos mientras. Amy también se despide de Naomi moviendo su ala derecha.

-Bye, bye.-

Yui aún sigue ciclada. Cambiemos de escenario.

En el antiguo departamento de Rin y Jake alguien llama a la puerta, para ser precisos una mujer de cabello castaño lacio y ojos cafés tocaba la puerta, por su apariencia parecía como de unos treinta años aproximadamente. Esta vestía una blusa verde con jeans y tenis. La mujer tocaba y tocaba, esperando respuesta. Detrás de ella se acerca un nekotama macho de cabello negro algo parecido a Rin, casi las mismas facciones, los mismos ojos celestes, este destacaba mucho por ser extremadamente alto, como casi dos metros, pero lo que mas destacaba de este era su impresionante y bien formada musculatura. Este tenía una camisa a rayas rojas con azul, pantalón mezclilla, calzaba también unos tenis. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de este nekotama tan musculoso era que llevaba una cangurera para bebe y en esta cargaba obviamente a un bebe nekotama de año de cabello castaño en su fornido pecho.

El nekotama le dice a la mujer que se calme. Puesto que nadie respondía a la puerta.

-Kasumi, cálmate. A lo mejor no está mi hermana, tal vez fue a una consulta médica.-

Kasumi empieza a ponerse nerviosa, el hecho de no encontrar a Rin no le tranquiliza en lo absoluto a la castaña.

-¿Y si la secuestraron unos orcos loliconeros? ¿Y si se la llevaron unos extraterrestres? Y, y, y ,…-

-Por favor Kasumi, ya estas como mi padre de fatalista. Rin esta bien, ella sabe cuidarse sola. Aparte Jake es un buen hombre, el ha cuidado de mi hermana bastante bien.-

-Pero…-

-Ya se que Rin es como una hermana pequeña para a ti, pero por favor cálmate, necesitas ser mas calmada. No quiero que nuestra hija sufra de una madre sobreprotectora, yo ya tuve mucho.-

-Esta bien Kaoru.-

En eso aparece una señora bastante mayor, que se percata de la familia. Esta se dirige a Kaoru y a Kasumi.

-Si buscan a los Kamiya, no están. Andan en proceso de mudanza.-

Informa la señora, estos dos al oir esto le preguntan a la señora.

-¿Sabe en donde podemos encontrarlos?-

Pregunto Kasumi, a lo que la señora les dice a los dos.

-Ustedes son familiares de la señora Kamiya, puedo verlo fácilmente, este espécimen de macho tan impresionante es mas que obvio que es hermano de la señora Kamiya, si se parecen un montón. Soy la señora Haruno, la casera de este edificio. Los Kamiya están en proceso de mudarse, de momento me dejo el señor Kamiya un número telefónico en caso de que sus conocidos vinieran a visitarlos y pasara esto.-

-¿Podría darnos el numero para contactarlos?-

-Por supuesto señora, aquí lo tengo en mi móvil, se lo mostrare.-

La señora Haruno le muestra el móvil y sin perder mucho tiempo. Mientras Kasumi anota el numero, Kaoru le agradece a la señora.

-Muchas gracias señora Haruno, no hay de que. Oh pero que criatura tan hermosa. Es un niño o niña.-

Dijo la señora al ver al bebe que esta dormido en la cangurera, luego este abre sus ojitos celestes, bostezando después de despertar. La bebe mueve sus orejas. Haruno le enternece esta mestiza nekotama/humano.

-Es una niña, se llama Ichigo.-

-Su niña es monada. ¿Puedo tocarla?-

-Claro.-

Kaoru se inclina para estar a una altura para que esta pueda acariciar a la pequeña Ichigo.

Mientras tanto Kasumi marca al número sin demora. Kasumi espera pacientemente mientras tanto.

En la residencia Kamiya empieza sonar el teléfono de la casa, Claire que estaba en la cosina con Rin, se dirige a contestar el teléfono.

-Residencia Kamiya, con quien desea hablar.-

Kasumi se percata que es la voz de una señora mayor, pero se le hace tremendamente familiar.

-¿Es usted Claire-sama?-

-Si ella habla. ¿Quién es usted?-

-Disculpe, habla Shirohibe Kasumi, bueno usted me conoce por mi nombre de soltera Aoba Kasumi.-

Claire se le forma una sonrisa, pues empieza a recordar quien es esta chica.

-¡Kasumi-chan! No te reconocía la voz. ¿Buscas a Rin-chan esta aquí conmigo? Espera un momento… Rin te llama Kasumi-chan.-

Rin deja de picar unas verduras y se dirige a atender la llamada. Rin agradece a Claire, luego esta contesta a su vieja amiga.

-¡Kasumi! ¡Que sorpresa! Como estas cuñada, estas cuidando a mi hermano y mi sobrina.-

-Lo mando al gimnasio para que siga siendo ese adonis que me encanta que sea y cuidamos muy bien a nuestras nena. Rin ¿Cómo que te estas mudando? Te estamos buscando para que nos digas cuando nacerá tu bebe.-

-Je. Bueno veras, estoy viviendo momentáneamente en casa de los abuelos de Jake, por que murió el abuelo de este, Ken-sama. Jake y yo ya planeábamos en mudarnos, pero una serie de acontecimientos terminamos quedándonos aquí, ya que Claire-sama se siente sola y por esa razón estoy viviendo aquí con unas hermanas de Jake.-

-Espera. ¿Dijiste hermanas? ¿Qué no Jake es hijo único?-

-Pues era, puesto que también murió el padre de Jake y salio a la luz que tenia otras tres hijas. Es demasiado complicado como contarlo por teléfono. ¿Dónde estas?-

-En tu viejo domicilio. ¿Puedo ir a verte a la casa de Claire-sama?-

-Claro. Pero solo con Kaoru y la pequeña Ichigo.-

-Solo estamos solo nosotros Rin, ni te preocupes.-

-Bueno aquí les espero.-

Después de colgar la pareja se despide de Haruno y se retiran rumbo a la residencia Kamiya.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kamiya llega Ami llega a casa de su abuela, siendo acompañada por su tio Takeshi.

-Ya llegue Claire-obaasan.-

La llegada de la lamia dorada desprende una alegría sin igual. Sin duda Ami es pura ternura. Claire va recibir a su nieta, la cual abrasa tiernamente.

-Bienvenida Ami-chan, en estos momentos estoy haciendo la comida.-

-Te ayudo, al fin y al cabo se me da bien cocinar.-

-No creo que necesite tu ayuda cariño.-

-Tonterías, tu dime que en que ayudo en la cocina.-

La pequeña se desliza rumbo a la cocina en donde esta Rin ayudando en lo que puede a su cuñada.

Takeshi se dirige a su madre, puesto que nota a su madre de mejor ánimo.

-Esa niña si que destila alegría a donde quiera pasa. Cuando la recogí después de las gemelas, estaba muy contenta porque fue seleccionada para ser porrista del festival deportivo que se acerca.-

-¿En serio Takeshi? Me gustaría verla cuando llegue el momento. Apuesto que se vera preciosa ese día.-

-Ya lo veo, robara miradas, de hecho roba miradas de sus compañeros varones, en particular de un niño nekotama, este casi se cae de solo seguirla. Bien me retiro. Dejare a las niñas con Andariel. La verdad conociéndola querrá estar con sus hijas. Bueno me retiro mama.-

-Que te vaya bien, me saludas a tu esposa y mis nietas.-

Después de que se retira Takeshi. Claire se dirige a la cosina. En la que ve a Ami ayudando a Rin cortando vegetales y limpiando el arroz, demostrando que Steno no mentía de las habilidades culinarias de su hija, pues veía que esta muy hábil.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa de los Kamiya, después de Takeshi se retira se estaciona un auto negro del cual sale Kcalb Grey.

Ya son las cuatro y media y faltan mas historias que contar.

Bueno me retiro, no se cuándo volveré a escribir, ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones y hacer de slave de nuevo.

Dejen sus criticas y reseñas, me gusta leerlas.

Bueno y ya saben, pórtense bien que diosita Madoka llora cuando se portan mal.


	13. Chapter 13

Sins of the father.

Capítulo 12

Un día simple o tal vez ¿No? Parte cuatro.

Empecemos por la cocina.

Ami entra a la cocina en donde Rin esta, la futura madre está cortando unas verduras. La pequeña lamia se acerca sonriendo a su cuñada, Rin le devuelve el gesto a la niña.

-¿Te puedo ayudar Rin-nee?-

A Rin se le hace rara esta petición, pero luego se acuerda de que Steno dijo sobre Ami y sus habilidades domésticas, así que sería mejor ver de que es capaz Ami.

-Pela estas papas y zanahorias. Después córtalas en cuadros, hoy haremos estofado.-

La menor se puso manos a la obra, se puso un delantal que estaba ahí, aunque algo grande este le quedaba, se las arregló para ajustarlo a su cuerpo. La lamia se limpió las manos y empezó a pelar los vegetales. Rin ve como lo hacía la tarea de forma eficiente. Después de pelar los vegetales Rin le da una tabla de picar y un cuchillo a la niña. Ami mira el cuchillo fijamente, entrando en una especie trance, después ve las verduras y la tabla, después de unos cinco segundos Ami toma las zanahorias primero y empieza a cortarlas a gran velocidad y precisión como esos chefs de la tv, sorprendiendo a Rin la cual no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo la niña.

La lamia manejaba el cuchillo como una profesional, después de terminar relativamente rápido con las zanahorias, siguió con las papas, de igual forma las corto en cuadros como le dijo Rin.

-Ami-chan... ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?-

Pregunto a al lamia dorada, en respuesta Ami le cuenta quien fue la persona que le enseño.

-Mi tío Darling. El me enseño a cocinar cuando me quedaba en casa de este. Una vez me acerque a el, mientras cocinaba y me le quede viendo como hacia las cosas. Quise imitarlo, pero la primera vez me salió mal, no se enojó y me dijo.

"No siempre salen bien las cosas al primer intento".

Después me enseño como cocinar, pero no me salía bien la comida, porque mi gusto no es como el de los demás, la comida me salía o muy salada o muy simple, así que me acorde que podía saborear los aromas con mi lengua y así fue mejorando.

El tio Darling me a hacer muchas cosas ricas. Un día el se puso llorar después de que hice un curry, me dijo que lloraba de felicidad ya que la alumna supero al maestro y que tenía su bendición para cuando me casara. La verdad nunca entendí porque dijo eso.-

-Oh vaya, así que tu tío te enseño. ¿Cómo se llama tu tía?-

Pregunto Rin, deduciendo que este tío Darling estaba casado con la hermana de Steno.

-Miia, la hermana mayor de mi mama. Es muy cariñosa, pero algo torpe, ella y mi mama se llevan bien. Aunque en ocasiones mama dice envidia mucho a la tía Miia por tener a tan buen marido como mi tío Darling.-

-Aja, ya veo. ¿Tus tíos tienen alguna hija?-

-Si, mi prima Madoka. Tiene cuatro años, es algo tímida. Pero mis tíos la quieren mucho.-

Rin se percata de que la familia cercana de Ami, es como esas lamias que no quisieron seguir sus tradiciones de conseguirse un marido comunal. Lo cual se le hace algo aberrante y asqueroso la idea de una orgia de hembras con un solo varón, pero conocía a algunos humanos que esa idea se les hacía muy atractiva.

-Ya veo, me gustaría conocer a tus tíos y prima algún día.-

Dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la lamia.

-Bien solo faltaría limpiar el arroz y dejar Claire-sama se ponga a cocinar.-

-Déjame limpiar el arroz Rin-nee.-

Rin no puede oponerse a esa niña definitivamente, en su interior quería que su hija fuera asi de dulce como Ami.

Cambio de escenario de nuevo.

Estamos de vuelta en I+D, Jake había hablado con sus superiores, estos entendieron y comprendieron la situación por la que pasaba su proyecto de la "mula de carga", por lo que no tenían prisas, un mes o menos no era un retraso fatal. Todo iba sobre ruedas, tenían tiempo para contratar hadas para hacer el aceite de ébano, Medea dijo en cuanto encontraran a las aprendices ella les diría que necesitarían para el procedimiento.

Mejor imposible, este era mejor día que ah tenido este año. La felicidad era tan grande que no podía evitar que fuera evidente.

Cuando salió del trabajo, radiaba de felicidad tanto que parecía que atraería polillas y abejas.

"No solo salvamos el proyecto, nos dieron tiempo de sobra para conseguir lo que nos pidió Kusuki-sensei. No era para menos un elfo decidió hacer algo sin trabas. Una elfa tan accesible es un auténtico milagro, eso me devuelve la fe en la elfenidad… ¿Así se dice? Bueno para mi tiene sentido.

Esto hay que celebrarlo, comprare un pastel… ah no puedo, aún hay pastel y dulces que trajo mi tía, si traigo mas, mi abuela me regañaría por darles demasiada azúcar a las niñas… bueno me comprare un café fino de Muffet's, esas saltarinas hacen un café bien rico."

Jake esta tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se percata de unos siniestros ojos brillantes lo siguen y en una fracción de segundo, el dueño de esos ojos deja inconsciente a Jake de forma rápida y precisa. El rubio azota en el piso de forma pesada, mientras una persona de baja estatura lo jala hacia un callejón oscuro.

De vuelta en la residencia Kamiya.

Claire se entera de lo que izo su nieta y estaba bastante impresionada, pero aun así debía hacer la comida.

La anciana le dice a su reptiliana nieta que mire como prepara los alimentos de la comida, para que aprenda como ella hace su estofado de res. Mientras se cocía la carne y las verduras, Claire preparaba en la arrocera, valga la redundancia, el arroz.

La comida estaba lista para servir después de unos minutos. En eso se esculla el timbre de la puerta de la casa. Claire le ordena a Rin y a Ami que preparen la mesa, que ella vería quien esta en la puerta.

Claire llega a la entrada, abre la puerta y lo primero que nota era al imponente Kcalb Grey. La anciana esta bastante impresionada y algo avergonzada de que el demonio le vea de vestida de forma tan informal.

-Buenas tardes señora Claire. Lamento caer de improviso, pero me entere de la muerte de su esposo e hijo. Y como usted sabe, Kamiya Ken no solo era uno de mis principales socios, si no también un gran amigo mío. Lamento la muerte de su esposo e hijo mayor y por el compromiso moral que tengo hacia Ken, vine a dejar mis respetos y pésame. Me apena no haber llegado al funeral, pero mis deberes que tengo en mi país no me lo permitieron.-

Grey es como el dijo, un viejo amigo y socio de Ken, era evidente que el demonio le apreciaba mucho, pero este Elder tiene algunas sorpresas.

-¿¡Su majestad!? ¡Yo! ¡Qué vergüenza!-

-Señora Claire… eso carece de importancia, esta en su casa. Usted sabe que no me gusta las formalidades en asuntos personales. Asi que dígame donde esta la tumba de su marido.-

Claire recupera algo compostura, era mas que obvio que Kcalb era un miembro de la realeza. Pese a su imponente aspecto, odia ser tratado como alguien alque no hay que siquiera dirigirse a el hasta que el mismo te dirija la palabra. Kcalb es un hombre que prefiere ser tratado como cualquier persona.

-A mi marido e hijo los créeme, tengo sus cenizas en un altar aquí mismo.-

-Ya veo. ¿Puedo pasar a despedirme de Ken?-

Dijo tristemente mientras mostraba un ramo de flores blancas, a lo que responde Claire amablemente.

-Por supuesto su majestad.-

-Gracias. Pero evite llamarme asi. Nunca me sentí cómodo con ese título, aun siendo un niño.-

Claire guía al demonio hasta el altar que estaba en una habitación especial. Al entrar noto que era un altar japonés, también noto algunos crucifijos, esto molesto a Kcalb, pero prefirió respetar las costumbres religiosas de Claire.

Kcalb se inclina ante el altar y prosigue a hacer los rituales pertinentes del shintoismo para mostrar respeto a las cenizas de los difuntos.

-Su majestad, le dejare solo unos momentos, tengo a mi nuera y a mi nieta ayudando en la cocina.-

-No hay problema señora Claire, al menos aún tiene a su familia. No está sola, no como yo…-

-Entiendo lo que quiere decirme su majestad… Después de que termine. ¿Podría acompañarnos a comer?-

-Por supuesto.-

Claire deja al demonio en la habitación del altar, este sigue con los rituales shinto en señal de respeto.

Al poco rato llegan Yui y Amy, Yui aun seguía sintiéndose estúpida por la revelación de Naomi, pese a esto estaba feliz de llegar a casa de su abuela para dejar a Amy, al entrar al recibidor de la casa, se percata de un par de zapatos para hombre muy lujosos de gran tamaño, ella pensó que la familia tendría algún tipo de visita. En lo entra ve a su abuela pasando. Claire se percata de la presencia de las dos, saludando a sus nietas.

-Amy-chan, Yui-chan, bienvenidas. Ustedes deben tener hambre. En unos momentos comeremos. Solo hay que esperar a que nuestra visita termine de mostrar sus respetos a su abuelo.-

-¿De quién se trata abuela Claire?-

Pregunto Amy, Claire solo se limita a contestar a su nieta.

-Se trata de un amigo y socio de su abuelo Ken, el y su abuelo eran muy buenos amigos. No pudo venir al funeral de su abuelo a tiempo porque le llego tarde la noticia a su país. Pronto se nos unirá para comer tengan paciencia.-

La verdad las dos hermanas tenían curiosidad, especialmente Yui, al ver el tamaño de esos zapatos se imaginaba algún extranjero.

Rin y Ami ponían la mesa, al poco rato aparece Claire, la cual les comunica que se les uniría un invitado a comer. Las cinco mujeres se sientan a la mesa a esperar al invitado que ha llegado a la casa.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Kcalb, impresionando a las chicas, menos a Claire. Era innegable que el demonio era de presencia imponente, intimidaba a casi a todas, meno a Ami, que por alguna rara razón miraba muy fijamente a Kcalb sin perder ningún momento el contacto visual con aquel Elder.

-Permítanme presentarles a Kcalb Grey, un gran amigo de mi esposo. Majestad estas de aquí son la esposa de mi nieto Jake y mis nietas. Rin, la nekotama es la esposa de mi nieto, actualmente ella esta embarazada de mi primera bisnieta, la lamia dorada es Ami, mi nieta que más se parece a mí…-

Kcalb mira a Ami cuidadosamente y en efecto, la lamia es muy parecida a Claire.

-La harpía es Amy, es muy lista y llena de energía. La humana es Yui, muy guapa como podrá ver.-

Kcalb examina a cada una de ellas, y se percata cosas muy interesantes que sus blancos ojos le dicen. Rin para empezar, por su mirada puede decir que tiene carácter y que no era una niña, como a la nekotama está nerviosa por su presencia intimidante, puede leer su mente, lo cual prefirió ignorar por respeto. Algo que también noto es que las dos niñas no le temían. La harpía estaba muy impresionada, como si nunca hubiera visto un demonio tan grande, era normal, los Elder como el eran raros de ver.

Pero la que más le llamaba la atención era Ami, en su vida había visto a una lamia tan linda, Claire es una mujer muy guapa, en juventud debió serlo mas y Ami demostraba que en su niñes era preciosa. Aparte Kcalb empezaba a tener una duda ¿Por qué le miraba tan fijamente?

Por ultimo Yui, que estaba hecha un caos, sus pensamientos eran como gritos aturdidores, ella se dio cuenta rápidamente quien es en realidad.

-¡¿Kcalb Grey!? ¿Usted es Kcalb Grey? Rey del país demonio de Mornistar, el que puso en su lugar al expresidente de Estados Unidos, Donald Trump por querer inmiscuirse en su programa nuclear. ¿Es el mismo Kcalb Grey que puso punto final a los ataques racistas de parte de grupos religiosos? ¿El mismo que izo sentir mal a la misma humanidad por su mal comportamiento con aquel emotivo e inspirador discurso? ¿Es usted de verdad o estoy soñando?-

Era evidente que Yui, sabía quién era este diablo. Por lo que no era necesario ocultarlo.

-Si, lo soy jovencita… aunque aquí entre nos, me gustaría de que no me trates como un ser superior, trátame como una persona más. Si no puedes preferiría que me digas "señor", me hace sentirme más normal y en confianza. ¿Por cierto? La última vez que aparecí en público fue como hace nueve años y no me veía así en ese entonces, me veía más como un rey y ahora parezco un abogado. ¿Salgo acaso en libros de historia moderna?-

-Por supuesto señor Grey, hice una investigación de su persona para mi clase historia hace aproximadamente un mes.-

-Me alagas jovencita, nunca pensé en ser así de importante.-

-Señor Kcalb. He visto a muchos demonios, pero ninguno como usted. Todos son morenos y usted es muy blanco. ¿Por qué?-

Pregunto Amy al rey demonio, a lo que este responde muy pacientemente, ya que el sabía que su gente es morena y la duda de la harpía era más que valida.

-Veras Amy, yo soy así de blanco porque no soy un demonio puro. Mi padre era un Elder pura sangre y mi madre una tangu de alas blancas, de esa unión nacimos mi hermano y yo. Los dos nacimos con los ojos y cabello de nuestro padre, pero los teníamos la piel de nuestra madre, pero yo era mas demonio que mi hermano, el cual se parece mas nuestra madre y el es mas tengu que yo. Por lo que soy un mestizo de tengu con demonio… ¿Me pregunto como estará Madara? Si lo voy a ver me estará presumiendo a sus nietos.-

-¿Madara?-

Volvió a preguntar Amy, Kcalb le sonríe a la niña. Realmente al demonio le gusta la presencia de los niños, no puede resistirse a ellos.

-Kurogane Madara, ese es mi hermano, es el rey de los tengus que habitan en la montaña Youkai en Gensokyo. Un reino en una tierra oculta de los humanos que se encuentra Japón.

Nuestro padre en un viaje de diplomático a las comunidades liminales de Gensokyo, conocio a la princesa de los tengus, mi madre Tsumugi. Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que mi abuelo quería imponerle una esposa, pero este se negaba a casarse con una mujer que no conocía, cuando conoció a mi madre dijo que fue amor a primera vista. De esa unión nacimos Madara y yo, de hecho somos mellizos.-

En ese momento Claire empieza a servirle el estofado al rey y su familia, el rey demonio olfatea la comida, el demonio mira el estofado con nostalgia y empieza a recordar a su esposa.

-Mi esposa solía hacer un estofado asi…-

Kcalb prueba el estofado y sonríe, realmente estaba delicioso.

-Siempre diré que la comida casera es la mejor de todas, no hay mejor sazón que el de una madre.-

Claire se sintió alagada por el rey demonio. Por lo que pasan una charla amena mientras comían. El rey se sentía muy cómodo, pero algo le incomodaba, Ami no dejaba de verle y examinarlo con su mirada.

Mientras tanto en una vieja bodega abandonada, Jake se encuentra amarrado a una silla de plástico (como esas que usan logotipos de cervecerías). El lugar se denotaba muy abandonado, lleno de polvo y telarañas de arañas normales. Jake estaba vuelve en si después unos momentos, con un dolor en la nuca y al parecer después de haber tenido un extraño sueño.

-Auch. ¡Como duele! Soñé que era un anciano que protegía a un pequeño niño y a un perro en medio de una tormenta de nieve y…-

Jake se percata rápidamente de la situación, el rápidamente se da cuenta de situación. No era la primera vez que pasaba, puso cara de "aquí vamos de nuevo".

El rubio empezó a buscar con la mirada a quien fuera el que faltara en este lugar, encontrándolo sentado a una distancia algo alejada en una gran caja.

Jake se percata de que se trataba de un nekotama macho, por su apariencia se nota que este andaría por unos trece años. Cabello negro, ojos celestes, definitivamente el rubio sabía bien quien era.

-¿Otra vez tenemos que hacer esto Shirohibe-san? No le veo la gracia de estar haciendo esto a cada vez que quiere visitar a Rin. Ya sé que usted quiere bastante a su hija, pero por primera vez... ¿Podríamos llevarnos bien? No me gusta tener que pelear con usted a cada rato.-

Dijo Jake en tono conciliador y sacando su mejor sonrisa, pero el nekotama parecía no hacerle gracia alguna las palabras del rubio.

-Ahora después de que sedujiste a mi niña, abusaste de ella ahora la preñas en contra de su voluntad. Eres de lo peor Kamiya.-

La voz del nekotama era bastante grave e intimidadora, contrastando en demasía con la apariencia de preadolescente shota que tiene, Jake pone una cara de derrota, pues el sabe que para Shirohibe Shinta Rin es la niña de los ojos de este.

La verdad Jake nunca se a llevado bien con su suegro, Shinta. Pues es un padre excesivamente sobreprotector con todos sus hijos, aunque estén ya casados.

Jake sabe que sus hijos no se llevan muy bien con el, especialmente Rin, puesto que solo la ve como "su niña", pues cree que Jake solo se casó con ella por su apariencia infantil de esta. Motivo por el cual Rin y su padre se han peleado de formas muy fuertes, Jake en todas la veces que a presenciado las peleas entre Rin y Shinta a tenido que separarla de este, debido a que ella a llegado a los golpes, la madre de Rin le ha contado a Jake que esto es debido que los dos tienen el mismo carácter, solo que Shinta es mas terco que su hija.

Terquedad que no a cesado en contra de Jake, ya que piensa que sedujo a su hija, su pequeña e indefensa niña, Shinta solo ve a Rin como una niña, esto choca mucho con la mentalidad Rin de demostrar que ella es autosuficiente.

Definitivamente Shinta es la peor pesadilla de Jake, lo odia por quitarle a su niña y un largo etc de cosas de padre sobreprotector.

Jake tendría que pelear otra vez con su suegro de nuevo, no seria la primera vez que lo haga en desventaja, pero la técnica de "acariciarle la cabeza" no sirve contra este. Tampoco quiere dañarle, por lo que tendría que someterlo hasta que alguien llame a MON. En serio necesita que esa harpia loca amante de heavy metal le ayude nuevo.

-Tu maldito pervertido pedófilo, no conforme de seducir a mi niña, la embarazas en contra de su voluntad y…-

A Jake esta cantaleta ya se la sabe de memoria, pedófilo, asalta cunas, violador, etc, Shinta no ve a su hija mas como una niña.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo, con razón Rin le oculto su embarazo a sus padres, si entera Rin que su padre me capturo de nuevo se enojaría, no quiero que se enoje, falta como un mes para que nazca la bebe. Bueno a ver cómo me va esta ocasión… veamos… Estoy en una silla de plástico amarrado por una cuerda, parece que es de tendedero. Podre zafarme fácilmente, ya se como hacer esto, sere de I+D en la JSDF a todos nos preparan para posibles eventualidades, además de que soy cinturón negro en karate y aprendí algunas técnicas de sumisión en la JSDF. Tendré con eso para ponerlo fuera de combate. Lo malo es que mi suegro es que es un artista marcial mixto, que pertenece de los pocos clanes ninjas que aun existen. Claramente estoy en desventaja, de por si esas uñas duelen un monton. Es lo malo cuando la familia de tu esposa se dedica de lleno a las artes marciales y enzima técnicas ninjas originales. Tener la ventaja de tamaño no es garantía de victoria, aparte se lo agiles que son los nekotamas. Será pequeño pero sabe lo que hace, solo tengo la ventaja de fuerza, conque lo agarre podre salir bien librado, lo malo es que será endemoniadamente difícil. ¿Dónde esta Mio-sama cuando la necesito?..."

Pensó Jake mientras ignoraba cada uno de los insultos de su suegro, a decir verdad ya se lo sabia de memoria. Jake esperaba el momento exacto para poder empezar a zafarse, solo esperaba que Shinta se volteara. Cada momento se ponía mas tenso, solo quería que se volteara para que poder tomarlo por sorpresa.

Sin esperarlo, la dama de la fortuna le sonríe a Jake, Shinta cae inconsciente después de que se oye un fuerte golpe. Jake mira absolutamente sorprendido este evento.

El rubio ve a su suegro desplomado en el suelo absolutamente sorprendido.

A lo lejos se oyen unos pasos y ve a la persona que le saco de este predicamento.

Se trataba de una nekotama rubia risasada, ojiverde, vestia una hermosa yutaka rosa con bordados de flores, la cual cojeaba un poco a falta de una sandalia, Jake al notar esto ve a su suegro para confirmar lo que temia… la rubia de risos le dio con una sandalia de madera. Kamiya sudo frio del miedo, esas cosas duelen un montón.

La nekotama le habla a Jake con un tono bastante dulce.

-Jake-kun, lamento no poder haber evitado esto. Pero no puedo correr muy rápido con esto puesto.-

La hembra se acerca poco a poco, de brinquito en brinquito. Hasta llegar hasta a Shinta y ponerse de vuelta su sandalia. Ya mas cerca, nos percatamos que la rubia en realidad es muy alta (174 cm) y de medidas muy generosas (89, 55, 90), Jake se alegra de ver a la nekotama (la cual es toda una milf).

-Grasias Mio-sama, la verdad le estoy muy agradesido.-

Mio se dispone a desatar a Jake, poniéndose detrás de el, sacando sus unas retractiles para cortar la cuerda.

-De nada Jake. Procura no moverte para no cortarte. En un momento… listo.-

Mio corta con sus afiladas uñas la cuerda. Jake una vez libre se levanta y abrasa a Mio.

-Grasias Mio-sama, temí que no saldría bien librado de esto.-

-No hay de que Jake-kun, si algo malo te pasara a Rin-chan se pondría muy triste.-

Mio es de hecho la madre de Rin, posee una actitud despreocupada y muy tranquila. Ella a batallado mucho con su marido y su excesivo y asfixiante amor a sus hijos. La verdad nadie le cree que Shinta y ella son marido y mujer, pese a que Shinta es mayor que ella por cinco años.

Mio siempre a tenido que lidiar con ese problema, pero ella sabe cómo controlar a su esposo y mantenerlo a raya.

Mio siempre a sido de una mentalidad abierta y no le molesta en lo más mínimo las decisiones que han tomado sus hijos.

-Mio-sama. ¿Cómo se enteró Shinta-san de que va ser abuelo?-

-Eso es culpa mia Jake-kun.-

Respondió totalmente apenada la señora mientras se inclinaban sus orejas gatunas.

-Le llame a Kaoru-chan un dia para felicitarlo por su aniversario de bodas, mientras hablábamos, escuche a Kasumi-chan que Rin-chan iba a tener un bebe. Entones me puse a tejer ropa de bebe para mi próximo nieto y Shinta-kun se percató de esto y salió disparado en busca tuya.-

Jake suspira ondo, no podía culpar a su suegra, ya que ella es de esas mujeres que se emocionan con la existencia de un bebe en camino. Pero ahora, hay que sacar a Shinta de ese lugar.

-No hay problema Mio-sama, solo cargo a Shinta, llamamos un taxi y le ponemos unas esposas y una mordaza para que… es en serio?-

Jake mira de forma apenada a su suegra la cual saca un bozal (de esos que se usan en las sesiones sadomasoquistas, para evitar que el que lo traiga puesto haga ruido) y unas esposas de metal.

Definitivamente esto iba para largo. Solo espera el rubio que el día no se saliera de control, con Shinta y Rin en una misma oración, era suficiente motivo para preocuparse.

Aun faltan para que sean las seis.

En este capítulo se le hiso referencia al fic de "No es fácil ser una Aracne" de Tarmo Flake.

Bueno faltan dos capítulos para que se acabe el dia. Aun asi tengo planeado que los dos capítulos finales de este arco argumental sean largos, por lo que es posible que me tarde un poquito o muchito. Se que a algunos les gustan los tranfondos históricos que les hago a las razas y al la historia de este fic y eso tendrán, el próximo episodio habrá trasfondo histórico.

Lo de gensokyo me salio asi de la nada, por lo que lo explicare en el próximo episodio.

Ahora que Mero ya está metida y custodiada por los Diamond Dogs en Santa Olga, el mundo puede respirar tranquilamente.

Ya que míster Shalashaska, les está lavando el cerebro a los seguidores más cercanos de la sirena rosada, aun así quedan acólitos del culto de la gran sirena rosada.

Por lo que solo es el principio. Hemos tratado de hacer confesar a la princesa para que nos diga de donde compra esas galletas tan ricas, pero es muy digna y no dice nada.

Saya-chan le encantaron y esta como loca, de paso yo también.

Bueno, no hay nada que el buen Ocelot no pueda hacer. El ara cantar a la sirena.

Una victoria más para el Madokismo. Puesto que nuestro rosa, es el más rosa.


	14. Chapter 14

Sins of the fatherd

Capitulo 13.

Un dia simple o ¿Tal vez no? Parte cinco.

Casa de la familia Akiyama a punto de ser las cinco para las seis.

La sala estaba llena de plumas multicolores, algunas cosas fuera de lugar y tiradas. Con dos harpías pelirrojas en medio de este desastre. Kiki estaba muy despeinada, cansada y con hambre. Solo quería poner en orden la casa después de sobrevivir al cariño materno y comer algo, lo que fuera que este en el refrigerar sería bueno. Las plumas eran recogidas por Miyu, la cual parecía haber llorado mucho tiempo, pero se le veía feliz a la fenix mayor.

En cuanto a lo que paso Kiki hace memoria, cuando llego a casa en la mañana.

En el momento que abrió la puerta fue recibida por su madre con lágrimas en los ojos y ella en un arranque emocional, corrió a abrazarla.

-Me eh perdido tu infancia.-

Dijo entre llanto abrazando a la harpia menor. Kiki en lo personal odia ese tipo de contactos, ni a su propia familia se lo permite, por el hecho de que se siente aprisionada.

Kiki trata de zafarse desesperadamente de su madre, pero Miyu no la suelta, ni cede.

No quiere separarse de su hija, nunca mas.

El forcejeo es por demás hilarante.

Kiki trata desesperadamente zafarse, al grado de aletear y patalear como una gallina que trata de zafarse desesperadamente. Pero a diferencia de las gallinas, las alas de la harpía son los suficientemente potentes como para elevarla del suelo. Ella en un intento desesperado por zafarse de su madre, termina revoloteando en la sala tumbando varias cosas. En un momento determinado la harpía de plumas arcoíris decide rendirse.

Por un momento ella empieza a darse cuenta del porqué de esta situación.

Uno, su madre tiene excesivamente mucha fuerza de agarre en sus brazos, demasiada para alguien de su especie, cuyas extremidades fueron hechas para volar y no contener.

Dos, lo mas seguro es que su padre le haya puesto esos videos caseros de su infancia.

Kiki decidió ver a que oras decide zafarse su madre de ella.

Pero lo único que sucedió fue que ella se la paso llorando sin soltarla durante todo el día.

Miyu decía cosas como: "Prometo jamás separarme de ti", "no sabes cuánto deseaba conocerte" o "me perdí de tantas cosas, como verte crecer y ver cómo te convertías en una señorita".

Entre otras cosas de tintes similares. Kiki espero a cuanto tiempo se cansara, pasaron quince, treinta, cincuenta, una hora, tres horas, cuatro horas… la fénix ya fue demasiado paciente.

Kiki decidió que ya era hora de que esto terminara. No era Yui que a los problemas los golpea cuando esta acorralada. Por lo que tendría que hacer entrar en razón a su madre. Algo difícil considerando la naturaleza propia de las harpías de hacer lo que les vengan en gana.

-Madre… ¿Podrías soltarme ya? Ya es de tarde y tengo hambre.-

En eso suena las tripas de ambas harpías. Lógico, an estado asi por mucho tiempo. Ante esto Miyu suelta a su hija.

"Eso fue fácil".

Pensó Kiki, luego de un rato la joven pelirroja se aleja a una distancia de un metro, sentándose a una distancia prudencial de su madre. Kiki nota las marcas de llanto y ojeras, producto de una noche de desvelo. La pelirroja suspira y empieza a analizar lo que va decir. Luego unos instantes, Kiki se dirige a Miyu con un tono muy serio.

-Madre escucha lo que tengo que decirte… Se que no nos conocemos, comprendo que la incertidumbre de no saber de mi desde que salí del cascaron fue una horrible tortura, entiendo que nosotras las harpías somos de las especies más apegadas a nuestras crías. Pero tienes que entender que yo me rijo por ciertas reglas.-

Miyu empieza a llorar nuevamente, Kiki siente que cometió un error y trata de calmarla.

-¡Por favor, no llores! Es solo que no me gusta que me abracen, desde bebe lo detesto. Mi abuela Meiko me dijo que aprendí a caminar antes de cumplir el año porque no me gustaba estar cargada. Aparte no le permito a nadie abrazarme. Siento que pierdo mi libertad. Aparte aprecio mucho mi espacio personal. Asi que te pido que respetes mi espacio personal.-

Miyu empieza a llorar nuevamente, esto alarma a Kiki, las harpías en general pueden ser muy sensibles y fácilmente heridas de forma emocional, Miyu no era la excepción.

-¿Entonces como quieres que te muestre mi afecto? Si es la única forma que conozco de de hacerlo.-

Kiki la verdad no imagino que fuera herirla de esa manera, ella se acerca a ella a abrazarla.

-¿Esta bien si yo soy la que te abraza?-

No hubo respuesta, solo el silencio de Miyu era suficiente respuesta.

"No me imagine que mi propia madre fuera así de sentimental y sensible. No cuales serían sus razones para dejarme, pero parece que esas decisiones le han pesado un mucho. Bueno la verdad ella parece más como chica de mi edad que una adulta en estos momentos."

-Bueno ya tranquilízate, ya abra otras formas en las que podrás expresar tu amor por mí. De momento tenemos que recoger el desastre que causamos.-

Miyu asiente con la cabeza y empieza a recoger las plumas de su hija que estaban regadas por la casa.

Una vez en el presente, las dos harpías ponen las cosas en su lugar.

Ya todo limpio y ordenado, Kiki empieza a revisar la nevera y ve que hace falta ingredientes para hacer algo decente.

-No hay pollo, ni huevos, ni patatas. Papa no hiso la despensa ayer…-

-Perdón… es mi culpa. Kariya y yo estuvimos ocupados hablando y bueno… tu sabes…-

El rubor de Miyu era más que evidente, puesto que ella y Kariya se pasaron un buen rato platicando y después se la pasaron haciendo el amor. Bueno ese fue un momento muy incómodo recordar lo había pasado ayer. Kiki no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar ese momento tan bochornoso que paso con Yui.

-Bueno, solo lo dejare pasar esta vez. Tendremos que ir a comer algo afuera o pedir comer algo. No tengo dinero para hacer la despensa y el dinero que tengo tal vez me alcance para algún emparedado del NOXO.-

-Si es por el dinero, no hay ningún problema, tengo suficiente. Puedo pedir una pizza si quieres.-

-¡¿Pizza?! No gracias, madre. Soy alérgica a los lácteos, eso incluye el queso de una pizza.-

Esto lastima emocionalmente a Miyu, esta vez no llora, se nota que eso la entristece.

-A mi gustan mucho los quesos. Yo soñé con algún dia compartir una pizza contigo…-

Ok esto es definitivo, Miyu tiene fantasías de pasar tiempo con su hija de formas que solo les gustaría a un niño. Kiki se le ocurre algo, al fin de cuentas hay una forma de ellas puedan compartir una comida, con cosas que les guste a ambas.

-Se que puede gustarte, si dices que te gusta el queso. En la ciudad hay un restaurante muy famoso que hace entregas a domicilio, es de comida mexicana. ¿Si conoces los tacos y las quesadillas?-

-La verdad no.-

-Entonces será una sorpresa. ¿Con cuanto dinero dispones en efectivo?-

-Tengo en mi bolso como 800 mil yenes mas o menos.-

-¿¡OCHOCIENTOS MIL!?-

Eso era mucho dinero en efectivo, el equivalente a comprar un teléfono móvil nuevo de última generación. Kiki estaba impactada, no podía creer que su madre cargara tanto dinero. En eso ella recuerda de que su madre menciona que su abuelo era alguien poderoso y que poseía servidumbre. Su madre era alguien de una familia acomodada. Algo poco común en una familia de harpías, en eso ella empezó a recordar que su especie en general, viven en aldeas, las harpías que poseían grandes recursos económicos son por lo regular esposas e hijas de algún hombre adinerado o harpías con estudios superiores con alguna prestigiosa carrera, estas últimas son contadas con los dedos de una mano humana.

-Soy de una familia rica, Kiki. Puedo darme esos lujos, además soy administradora empresarial y tengo licenciatura en leyes, mi trabajo consiste en administrar los bienes y negocios de mi familia. Asi que es normal que cargue este dinero.-

-Ok, eso es sorpresivo, mi papa es contador y con mucho esfuerzo pudo comprar esta casa. No estamos acostumbrados a eso.-

-Ya lo se Kiki, que no te intimide mi posición social, lo bueno es que mi padre está muerto, no tienes idea de lo que me hizo cuanto después de que te puse en el recaudo de tu padre. Tardo seis años a que dejara de cortarme mis plumas. Pero quiero evitar el tema sobre el. Aun así mi madre no sabe que te encontré, ella en estos momentos está en el Tíbet visitando al resto de la familia.-

Esto era por demás intrigante para Kiki, por lo que dijo su madre, su abuelo debió ser un hombre muy tiránico. Parece que saber el pasado de su madre y de su familia será algo complicado. Por lo que será cosa de ganarse la confianza de su madre poco a poco.

-Creo que no es el momento, bien llamare al "Séptimo Cielo", pediré una orden de quesadillas y un quilo de carne de cecina. Después le mandare a papa un mensaje y compre la despensa cuando regrese.-

-Bueno hijita, mientras tanto puedes hablarme de ti. Me gustaría saber si hay alguien que te guste o cuáles son tus gustos. Tengo que conocerte mejor.-

-Ok, pero la verdad no me gusta nadie de momento, pero yo si que le gusto a montón de chicos. Veras te contare cuando unos cinco chicos se me declararon al mismo tiempo… eso después de que llame al restaurant.-

Mientras Kiki le cuenta esa anécdota a su madre, en la casa de los Kamiya, Kcalb empieza a contestar algunas preguntas de las nietas de Claire. Estos que aun estaban comiendo, pero el rey demonio aun esta intrigado por la extraña fascinación de la lamia hacia su persona, pero antes de preguntarle a Ami algo, Amy le pregunta a Kcalb algo.

-Señor Kcalb. Usted dijo algo sobre un lugar llamado Gensokyo. Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar. Si esta en Japon. ¿Dónde esta exactamente?-

-Oh, veras pequeña Amy. Gensokyo es una tierra que urinalmente era una isla parte del imperio japonés hace como mil años, para ser exactos se encuentra al este de Kanto. Pero esta oculta y protegida por una barrera. La barrera evita que Gensokyo sea visible y este fuera alcance. Solo se puede llegar ahí por medio de portales especiales que se encuentran en diferentes puntos de Japón, el reino Sirena y un punto la frontera entre el reino Sirena y el imperio de la Atlántida.

Gensokyo fue redescubierto por un programador de videojuegos llamado Jun'ya Ota. El cual en un tremendo estado de ebriedad llego por un portal que estaba en un templo shintoista en la prefectura de Nagano. Este al llegar iso una fiesta con las hadas que Vivian ahí. Las hadas y Jun'ya Ota se emborracharon con la cerveza que este llevaba y sake que estas trajeron.

Las autoridades de los reinos de Gensokyo sacaron a Jun'ya Ota de este.

Al volver a Nagano, este recordaba toda la fiesta y todo lo que platico con las hadas. Este pensó que todo lo vivio fue producto de una borrachera, pero ese evento lo inspiro para crear la saga de videojuegos de Touhou. Jun'ya Ota o Zun, visito Gensokyo en mas de una ocacion en estado de ebriedad con las mismas hadas que creía que eran producto de su imaginación. Claro que dejo de creerlo hasta que amaneció de vuelta con una de las hadas, que posteriormente se casó al paso de los años.

Jun'ya Ota fue capturado por la guardiana del templo, la guardiana de la barrera y los portales Hakumu Yukari, esta y el programador llegaron a un acuerdo. El visitaba Gensokyo para tener inspiración para hacer sus juegos y decía que todo era producto de su imaginación, aparte de darle recursos y mantenerla al tanto del mundo y ella no le arrancaba la cabeza. Trato que estuvo en pie hasta la llegada del acta de intercambio cultural de interesencias.

Pero Zun aun le lleva regularmente cosas a Yakumo, según lo que me platico mi hermano, de hecho la esposa de Zun es aijada de Yakumo.-

La pequeña harpía aún tenía dudas por algo que aún no le cuadraba, asi vuelve a preguntarle al rey demonio.

-¿Cómo es que nadie noto antes que Gensokyo estaba en frente de Japón?-

-Por la barrera que mencione, muchos humanos y otras razas creen es magia, pero nada mas alejado de la realidad, lo que es magia es en realidad ciencia muy avanzada, los elfos, los enanos y otros liminales que son de categoría elemental, como los gnomos, hadas, ninfas o genios, son poseedores de una ciencia y tecnología tal, que para la mayoría de los mortales no instruidos es magia. Supongo que en las escuelas de hoy en dia enseñan como funciona la magia. Bueno saltándome esa explicación, las extraespecies autóctonas de Japón. Como los nekomatas, las harpías yatagarasu, oni, tengus entre otras, provienen de Gensokyo. Las estraespecies autóctonas de este país huyeron a Gensokyo por la persecución que estas sufrían por parte de los humanos. Tras el éxodo las especies elementales crearon la barrera, para la protección de la isla.

Para tener contacto con el exterior, se puede acceder a Japón y otras partes por portales especiales. Estos eran usados por los humanos residentes de Gensokyo para comerciar y evitar levantar sospechas. Pero dichos portales aún están vigentes y la barrera también. Siendo Gensokyo la nación mejor protegida hasta ahora.-

-Oh, ya veo.-

Dijo la rapaz, pero la pequeña águila aun tenía dudas. Dudas que respondió el señor Kcalb.

-Señor Kcalb. Mi maestro de historia me conto que las extraespecies se ocultaban de los humanos, pero estas tenían mejores tecnologías que esto. Si las especies liminales poseían mejores tecnologías. ¿Por qué no se opusieron y dominaron a la humanidad?-

-Buena pregunta Amy. Yo cuando era niño le pregunte a mi abuelo, el viejo rey de los tengu las mismas interrogantes. Luego de pensarlo un rato me llevo a la cosina del castillo, pidió que le prepararan té y me conto una larga historia, la cual te resumiré en las sabias palabras de mi abuelo Hariyama… "Mientras que las otras razas usaban su sabiduría para mejorar la calidad de vida de sus semejantes, los humanos solo la usaron para guerra y el asesinato. Nosotros dependemos de nuestra naturaleza y disciplina para protegernos. Por eso nos ocultamos, por eso los Atlantes fueron confinados a las profundidades. Pero los tiempos están cambiando y los dioses bailan a otro son. Debemos tener la misma malicia del ser humano para sobrevivir."

Creo que un profesor de historia te lo podría explicar mejor que yo, soy economista y político por profesión, para serte honesto soy un pésimo maestro de escuela, por eso invierto demasiado dinero en capacitar a los maestros de mi país. Jaja.-

-Gracias por la explicación señor.-

-De nada pequeña.-

En eso Ami levanta su mano, como si quisiera llamar la atención en clase. Kcalb ve esta acción por demas adorable.

-¿Si Ami?-

Pregunto el rey demonio, el cual ya había notado que la lamia hacia rato que lo estaba viendo con curiosidad.

-Usted se parece mucho a la mama de una amiga mía de escuela.-

Ante esto el monarca arquea una ceja ante esto. Para Kcalb esto era intrigante, la madre una de las amigas de Ami se parece a el. En eso algo izo corto circuito en su cerebro.

-Es una demonio menor, pero es blanca como usted, su cabello es blanco como el suyo pero lacio y largo, sus alas son muy grandes en comparación a otros demonios menores, sus cuernos son muy parecidos a los suyo y sus ojos son del mismo color que usted.-

La descripción encajaba perfectamente, el Elder estaba muy ansioso internamente, pero lo disimulaba bastante bien, pues para todos, el rey de Mornistar estaba muy calmado.

-Interesante… ¿Cómo se llama tu amiga y su madre? A lo mejor son compatriotas mías.-

-Lupita-chan… se apellidan Ortega si no mal recuerdo…mmm ¡A si! La mama de Lupita-chan se llama Iris.-

Iris, ese nombre estaba resonando en su cabeza, Kcalb permaneció con el mismo semblante que ha tenido durante toda la merienda.

-Interesante… me gustaría ver como son ellas.-

-No tengo mi laptop donde están mis fotos.-

-Esta bien pequeña, no hay problema. Ya será en otra ocasión.-

Kcalb, tenia un apellido con el cual trabajar mas adelante, esto era algo que no esperaba el diablo blanco, aun asi el no quería inquietar a nadie. Muchos años de diplomacia e hipocresía política sirven para no incomodar a la gente.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, en el ministerio público de Asaka, Steve revisa unos documentos de algunos casos. El parecía que de repente se viera ataviado de trabajo.

Steve vio que un caso era mas molesto que el anterior, cosas desde violenta doméstica, intentos de homicidio (aléjense de las Aracne saltarinas, sus padres van armados con cosas que aria Chuck Greene), custodias de menores de edad y montón de cosas raras.

En eso se le acerca a Steve una yuki-onna de cabello celeste y ojos zafiro, ataviada con un traje negro y corbata, esta estaba algo cansada de tanto papeleo.

-Ya quiero irme a casa. Estoy harta de tanto caso mundano. ¿Por qué las malditas saltarinas causan tanto alboroto?-

Steve que aun revisaba los documentos paciente mente mientras toma una taza de café. Mientras revisa los casos le responde a su compañera de trabajo.

-Son lolis. ¿Quieres otra explicación? Se ven como niñas hasta que ya pasan de los cincuenta, entonces ya se nota su verdadera edad. Para sus padres humanos son sus niñas de sus ojos. Las saltarinas pueden satisfacer a un pedófilo sin caer en lo ilegal. Aparte la gente que no sabe diferenciar entre una tejedora de diez años de una saltarina adulta, dan problemas con esas… equivocaciones… Mira este caso Nozomi.- Le pasa unos documentos. –Un hombre de cuarenta y siete años persiguió al novio de su hija, la cual es una saltarina por cierto, con un bate.

La razón, los encontró besándose y toqueteándose a las afuera de su casa. El joven de dieciocho (que era la misma edad de la saltarina) salio bien librado porque era delantero de su equipo de futbol. Fue salvado por una patrulla que pasaba por ahí.

Mira este también Nozomi, una saltarina y su esposo que fueron un love hotel para pasar el rato. La intendente llamo inmediatamente a seguridad. El resto ya te lo sabes.-

-Un clásico, siempre que un tipo que va uno de estos con una especie pequeña, pasa lo mismo. Llaman a la policía y la pobre hembra tiene que sacar una identificación.-

-Si, deberíamos tener una credencial que acredite nuestra mayoría de edad, como en Mexico, que ahí tienen al credencial electoral para votar. Si tuviéramos de esas aquí, no libraríamos de malos entendidos con las lolis y shotas legales.-

La yuki-ona suspira y sigue viendo mas documentos.

-Veamos… una wyvern golpeo a su marido que es geólogo por recibir la visita de una alumna en su casa. Por fortuna la hija de estos llamo a MON para detenerla… Una humana mordió en el brazo a su novio. ¿La razón? Estaba marcando su territorio para que una usagimimi viera que su novio ya le pertenecía…-

-¡Que loco! Lo que hacen ya las humanas para ganar terreno a las extraespecies.-

-¿Me creerías Steve que una humana hiso el ritual de apareamiento de las Aracne cazadoras, solo para que una se alejara de su pretendiente?-

-A estas alturas en mundo en donde existen seres que antes se consideraban leyendas, donde los muertos pueden andar, seres sacados de la literatura Lovecraft trabajan para ley, seres que destruyen los fundamentos de las religiones humanas con su mera existencia e historia. Ya solo falta que encontremos vida inteligente y seres interdimencionales. ¡Carajo Nozomi! Pero si el hecho de solo trabajar contigo hace mas de diez años lo consideraría el delirio de un loco.-

-Ah…-

Fue lo único que respondió de forma desconcertada la yuki-onna, pues Steve tenía razón. Cualquier cosa es posible en un mundo donde habitan las chicas monstruo.

-Bueno. Basta de cháchara. Que tenemos mucho trabajo… Por Madoka. ¿Quién carajo intenta violar a su jefe nekomata, aun sabiendo que tiene garras filosas como degollar una garganta? Por muy femenino que se vea, es claramente un trap.-

Dijo Steve después de ver el último informe del juzgado que estaba en la mesa.

-Si escuche sobre caso, la jueza Arakawa quería comerse a ese tipo… es en serio. Ese hombre hiso eso a pesar de que la víctima claramente dejo en claro desde que conoció a su agresor que era hombre, casado y con una hija. Aun asi el muy descarado dijo que ese nekomata despertó su homosexualidad. La jueza lo encontró culpable por acoso sexual y por violar la ley de convivencia entre especies, la jueza Arakawa le dio diez años y si se portaba bien, saldría en ocho.-

-Si, Mimi si que no aguanta a ese tipo de gente. Los agresores sexuales son lo peor.-

-Hey Steve. ¿Para qué te quería Arakawa?-

Steve suspira profundamente, su compañera le recordó toda la regañada que le dio la harpía.

"¿Cómo demonios esa harpía puede ser tan gruñona y mandona?"

Pensó el fiscal, pero el en el fondo sentía mucho respeto por la yatagarasu, al fin de cuentas es la primera liminal en la historia reciente del país en ocupar un cargo como el de juez.

-Le debía una ventana a Mimi. No entremos en detalles, de por si me odia por interrumpirla en su "apareamiento" con su esposo. La verdad necesitaba esa orden cateo.-

La azulada chica recuerda esas veces en que la jueza era llamada para dar permisos a órdenes judiciales, pero en varias ocasiones dichos permisos eran de improvisto y en horas de su sueño de belleza o cuando tenía que satisfacer sus "instintos".

Realmente la jueza le gusta que la ley sea en horas de trabajo.

En eso a la oficina entra una mujer de no mas 150 cm de altura. Tes clara, rubia de cabello ondulado, ojos azules. La mujer parecía una hermosa muñeca fina, la chica en cuestión llama la atención inmediatamente de Steve, la cual parecía algo tensa.

-Kamiya. Qué bueno que te encuentro.-

-¿Qué sucede Ana?-

La mujer conocida como Ana le da unos documentos. Este los recibe y los lee, el semblante de Steve se pone serio. Lo que leyó en ese informe es bastante grave.

-Homicidio triple… victimas un joven humano de veintidós años apuñalado en el corazón, posteriormente decapitado después de muerto. Chica humana, veintidós años, apuñalada y destripada. Lamia, muerte por múltiples contusiones craneales provocadas por ser golpeada con una silla… ¿No hay nombres?

-No. Apenas están identificando los cuerpos. La asesina fue apresada y está siendo interrogada por el jefe, pero una lamia muerta es suficiente para ponernos a trabajar. ¿O acaso quieres ver a los medios dar lata?-

Steve suspira y decide atender ese asunto. Por lo que acompaña a la rubia, dejando a la Nozomi con un semblante preocupado.

-Nozomi, te encargo el trabajo pendiente. Te lo compensare luego.-

Dice el fiscal saliendo por la puerta de la oficina, Nozomi una vez que salen estos dice para si misma.

-Solo espero que no vuelvan a pelearse esos dos.-

Steve sigue a Ana rumbo a la jefatura, este no quita la mirada de su rubia cabellera. Este quizo tomar a la rubia por el hombro pero esta le golpeo brazo en frente lo transitado corredor de las oficinas del ministerio público. Ana solo se mostraba triste mientras la inquisidora mirada de Steve se perdía en los ojos de la oficial.

-No es momento Steve.-

Abvirtio la rubia, pero el fiscal no se detuvo y la encaro.

-¿Entonces cuando será el momento Ana? Llevas evadiéndome desde hace un mes. Al menos me debes una explicación.-

Los dos eran observados por los trabajadores del ministerio público, no era secreto que la mujer conocida como Akasaka Ana, detective de jefatura de la ciudad de Asaka y Kamiya Steve mantenían o mantuvieron una relación amorosa. Pero los presentes nunca supieron el porqué de este rompimiento.

-No lo hagas mas difícil Steve. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.-

-Me debes una explicación Ana. ¿Te fastidiaba mi necesidad de siempre estar haciendo bromas? ¿Te ofendí? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien mejor que yo? Dime la razón por la que te fuiste de mi lado. No serias la primera que lo hace, soy lo suficientemente maduro aceptar un rompimiento y no desquebrajarme, pero al menos mis exparejas me daban una explicación.-

La rubia se sentía muy incómoda, el estaba en lo correcto, el merecía una explicación aun asi la detective pone una excusa.

-No es momento Steve. Este caso es importante.-

Steve ve fijamente a los ojos a Ana, la cual parecía quería que este dejara de presionarla. Steve podría tener de repente impulsos de idiotes, pero cuando la situación lo amerita podría ser muy serio. Pero el conoce perfectamente a su ex, evitaría una confrontación en público a toda costa, asi que para tener respuestas de esta, tendría que acorralarla de alguna forma en privado. Aunque la detective es muy perspicaz, no era rival para el fiscal a la hora de planear situaciones que jueguen en contra de sus víctimas.

Esto solo le hará ganar algo de tiempo a la rubia, pero eso le da ventaja a Kamiya de planear algo.

-De acuerdo Ana. Solo espero que sea importante.-

Los dos siguen su camino, Steve sabe que no llegara a casa a dormir si las cosas son como dice la detective.

Cambiando nuevamente el escenario nos encontramos con Jake y Mio, estos habían ido donde se encontraba el auto de Jake. Una vez ahí Mio metió a su marido al maletero del hummer, aunque esto se vio medio macabro, la suegra del rubio explica muy calmadamente sus razones (aparte de que no había testigos).

-Si no lo metíamos ahí, posiblemente te hubiera atacado mientras conducías, aparte Shinta-kun se merece ir en el maletero. Moo. Es injusto que Shinta-kun ama mas nuestros hijos que a mi. Ni siquiera me complace en luna llena por estar al pendiente de Kaoru-chan, Kyosuke-chan, Ren-chan sobre todo de Rin-chan. Que no se acuerda de que soy una señora con necesidades fisiológicas muy marcadas. Desde que nació Rin-chan su libido ha bajado mucho. Ya no quiere hacerme el amor. Aun recuerdo lo lindo era que cuando me metia en su cama cuando teníamos once años y…-

En eso la señora nota como Jake estaba con la cara totalmente roja. La relación que tiene Jake con sus suegros es por demás extraña, mientras que su suegro es un padre sobreprotector con Rin, mostrándole a cada rato su antipatía hacia el rubio. Mio… bueno era un caso aparte. La suegra de Jake es por demás opuesta a su marido (en mas de un sentido) la rubia era de una mente muy abierta y liberal. En mas de una ocasión Jake quiso que la tierra se lo tragara de vergüenza. ¿Razones?

Bien ahora verán.

-Mio-sama. No me ande contando sus intimidades. Es vergonzoso.-

Dijo mientras se cubría su cara con una mano Jake, esta en respuesta le dice a su yerno con una sonrisa inocente.

-Vamos Jake-kun, no tiene nada de malo. Aparte ya que estoy aquí y que Shinta-Kun esta inconsciente. ¿Me puedes poner al tanto de como a estado Rin-chan?-

Jake sabe que en algún momento le preguntaría algo bochornoso, pero al final accede a la petición de su suegra.

-Claro suba.-

Jake le habre la puerta del veiculo, esta entra y sin perder el tiempo se pone el cinturón de seguridad, Jake hace lo mismo y salen del estacionamiento en donde dejo el hummer.

-¿Cuánto meses tiene Rin-chan?

-Ocho meses.-

-¿Te ah dado algún problema? ¿Cómo antojos? ¿Cambios de humor? ¿Cómo te trata mi hija?-

-Bueno, Rin no cambia su personalidad conmigo, suele ser igual de alegre, sigue teniendo su carácter cuando la hacen enojar, no le gusta estar en ese estado, odia que hagan las cosas por ella. Lo único que a cambiado son sus hábitos alimenticios. Le dan antojos de comer pescado y mermelada de fresa. Pero como usted sabe, ella odia el pescado. La verdad ella se esta tomando su embarazo con calma, yo soy el que esta aterrado. No se como voy enfrentar esta nueva faceta de mi vida. Ser padre me da mucho miedo y no se si sere buen padre.-

Mio sonríe despreocupadamente, puesto que ella ya había pasado por la misma situación. Solo su yerno esta preocupado, solo tenia que liberar tenciones.

-Tu solo relájate y procura no cometer los mismos errores de tus padres. Ser muy sobreprotector es fue el error de Shinta-kun. El mío fue no frenarlo a tiempo. Si tus padres cometieron errores, recuérdalos y procura evitarlos. Para ser un buen padre, lo mejor es corregir los errores propios de cada uno. Lo bueno es que se como cuidar niños. Aparte aun no conozco en persona a Ichigo-chan, todo por culpa de Shinta-kun, según Kaoru-chan es una lindura mi primer nieta mestiza. ¿Ya eligieron nombre para el bebe? ¿Sera niño o niña? ¡Hay que emoción!-

Jake nota que su suegra es sabia, a pesar de ser algo excéntrica en ocasiones. La verdad la relación que Jake a tenido con su suegros es por demas variada. Con Shinta es un guerra eterna, pero con Mio es otra cosa, ella tiene el don de avergonzarte y después subirte el animo con sabias palabras. Eso si, cuando se enoja lo mejor es pedir perdón a Mio, ella puede ser muy estricta a pesar de su mentalidad abierta.

-Pues gracias, tendré en mente sus consejos Mio-sama, le pasare mi numero para emergencias, aunque Rin no quiera. Con respecto a Ichigo, es una bebita muy linda, la vi cuando tenia dos meses, se parece a su padre. Sobre el nombre del bebe… aun no hemos elegido. A si lo olvidaba, vamos a tener una niña.-

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Que emoción! Esta vez si voy disfrutar de mis nietas, voy a jalarle esas orejas a Shinta-Kun. Shinta-kun siempre se pelea con las esposas de mis hijos. Por eso no convivimos con mis otros nietos. Le dare con la sandalia para que se comporte. Por cierto, quiero ver a Rin-chan. Necesito saber para cuándo nacerá mi nueva nieta. Quiero estar presente.-

La verdad Mio se veía tan emocionada como una niña pequeña que abrir sus regalos en la mañana de navidad. Llevarla hasta Rin supondría un problema, ya que de a fuerzas tendría que ver a su padre y lo que menos quiere es que Rin se altere.

-Bueno, se que usted quiere ver a su hija pero el problema es su esposo, Rin y su padre se llevan terrible y aparte no quiero que Rin se altere.-

-No te preocupes, si mi esposo se despierta lo volveré a dejarlo fuera de combate, no por nada soy la cabeza del clan Shirohibe, no por nada mi clan a cuidado las tierras de Gensokyo por mas de cuatrocientos años. Me vere delicada como una flor, pero soy una rosa con espinas filosos y venenosas.-

Dijo orgullosamente mientras golpea su pecho, Jake sabia que la familia de su esposa es un antiquísimo clan ninja, pero Rin ni de plano se interesó en esas artes. En cuanto a Mio, ella es la líder de la familia, de hecho su esposo cambio su apellido al casarse con Mio, algo común en Japón cuando la familia de la mujer tiene mas prestigio y poder que la del esposo. Kamiya sabe perfectamente bien de lo que es capaz su suegra, no por nada era ella quien ponía en su lugar a Shinta, era ella quien podía aplacar a Rin con la mirada y por esas razones Jake respetaba a su suegra, por ser una gran peleadora la kunoichi. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

-Si ya lo creo.-

-Por cierto… ¿Rin y tu an tenido últimamente sexo?-

Jake frena de golpe el auto, el típico rechinido llama la atención de unas personas que pasaban por ahí. Todos miran extrañados el evento, mientras tanto Jake miraba impactadamente, sonrojado a nivel tomate y sin habla con la boca abierta a Mio. Atrás en el maletero se oyó un fuerte golpe por cierto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Una vida sexual activa en una pareja es la muestra de lo bien que va una relación en el matrimonio. Supongo que te as estado aguantando, pero ya paso la fase peligrosa desde hace unos meses. Las nekomata hembra tenemos un apetito sexual alto después de cuarto y quinto mes de embarazo. ¿Rin-chan te a pedido que hagan el amor últimamente?-

Jake tiene un grito silencioso interno, sus labios temblaban, sudaba al punto de la deshidratación, estaba tan o mas rojo que un oni y sus ojos se pusieron blancos (como los de Darling).

-Vamos no es malo, solo me preocupa el bienestar de mi hija y su salud sexual es parte de ello. Con confianza dime, que no te de pena.-

Mio dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, en eso Jake empieza a respirar agitadamente por la boca. La verdad Mio no le daba vergüenza hablar de ese tipo de cosas, pero a Jake si, a el le da mucha pena hablar de sexo y sobre todo de sus intimidades.

Pero le daba mas pena que su suegra le preguntara ese tipo de cosas.

-Anda dilo ya. ¿Le cumples a mi hija en la cama? Porque si andas con otras hembras te hare la vasectomía sin bisturí.-

Jake sabia que ella bromeaba, pero la verdad su suegra podría ser muy insistente y si quería que ese martirio terminase tendría que hablar.

-Ok… fue hace como una semana. Rin y yo somos muy activos sexualmente, desde que paso la fase critica del embarazo, empezamos a tener sexo de nuevo…-

Jake pone en marcha el auto para evitar problemas, dirigiéndose rumbo a la casa de su abuela. El continúo hablando.

-Normalmente Rin me pide que le haga el amor cada cuatro días, yo nunca me contengo, solo que me gusta que Rin me pida que tengamos relaciones, eso es todo.-

Mio está callada por unos momentos, luego esta vuelve a preguntar en un tono muy serio.

-¿Tu nunca le pides a Rin-chan tener relaciones? ¿Pero cómo es posible eso?-

Jake explota totalmente avergonzado, contándole como es su vida sexual con su esposa.

-¡ESTA BIEN! Desde que Rin y yo nos conocemos a sido ella quien a llevado siempre la iniciativa. Ella me fue buscar una luna llena para que le hiciera el amor a escondidas de su familia anfitrión, yo al final me deje llevar y no pude contenerme cuando me suplico que le quitara el celo. Cada vez que ella tiene ganas, me lo pide suplicándome. Ella sabe perfectamente que eso me éxito. Todas y cada una de las veces que eh tenido sexo con Rin, ella me suplica tiernamente, me excita de sobremanera cuando se me acerca y me hace esa mirada suplicante. Nunca puedo negarme a esos ojos celestes, a esos movimientos de sus orejitas y colas. Su hija me tiene bien medido, ella sabe perfectamente lo que me excita y no puedo negarme a nada que ella me pida.-

Mio entendió perfectamente que su hija era la que llevaba las riendas y que Jake solo no podía resistirse a ella. Eso le trajo recuerdos a Mio, esbozó una sonrisa y dejo a su yerno en paz con el tema.

La nekomata rubia le pregunta otra cosa menos vergonzosa.

-¿Rin-chan te trata bien, Jake?-

El rubio suspira profundamente, ya que su martirio termino, la verdad no sabe cómo Mio lo obligo a hablar. Pero esos son los trucos de su suegra, que jamás le revelara.

-Rin y yo jamás peleamos, ella es muy dulce, solo le molesta lo de siempre. Que la traten como una niña, que me digan o tachen de pedófilo, que le digan que no puede hacer ciertas cosas y que sus alumnas quieran adoptarla u obligarla a participar en ciertos eventos.

Generalmente ella y yo pasamos nuestro tiempo libre juntos, cuando estoy cansado acuesto mi cabeza en sus pierna mientras ella acaricia mi cabello. Cuando ella es la que esta cansada, se sienta en mis piernas y me pide que la abrace.

Cuando hay que limpiar la casa, nos repartimos los deberes, al final terminamos muy sucios y nos bañamos juntos.

Cuando van mis amigos nos deja solos y me ordena que limpie mi desorden, cuando van sus amigas me manda a que vaya a comprar cigarros, je. Ni siquiera fuman.

Desde que esta embarazada antes de irme a trabajar me ordena que le de un beso a nuestro bebe. Je. Es muy tierno que bese su pancita. La verdad, Rin es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.-

La nekomata sonríe, pues sabe que su hija es feliz con este humano.

De vuelta a la casa de la familia Akiyama. Kiki recibe en la puerta de su casa un motociclista con un logotipo en forma de nubecita con el nombre de "Séptimo cielo" en su camisa y casco, este le entrega una caja con el mismo logo con la comida, la fénix le agradece, paga y este retira. Una vez que el repartidor se monta en la moto, voltea rumbo a la casa y dice para el.

-¡Por la grande y poderosa sirena rosada! ¡Qué guapa esta esa harpía! Lástima que sea menor de edad.-

El repartidor se retira, mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Kiki lleva la comida a la mesa, Miyu ya había limpiado y acomodado el desastre que ocasiono, preparado una jarra de limonada para comer.

Cuando la harpia menor pone la comida en la mesa, Miyu nota el aroma de la carne, tortilla de maíz, algunos otros ingredientes y sobre todo el queso derretido.

Madre e hija ponen la mesa, después de poner unos platos y vasos, Kiki habre la caja de la comida y saca los empaques de unicell. Entonces le pasa a su madre uno de estos, en el cual decía "quesadillas". Miyu habre el empaque y ve el platillo mexicano, varias quesadillas con queso y diferentes ingredientes, que van desde champiñones y carnes variadas.

Para Miyu es algo nuevo, ella jamas ha visto un platillo como ese.

-Parecen empanadas. Pero huelen mejor y se ven muy apetitosas.-

Kiki habre los otros empaques, en donde había carne picada de res (cecina) y tortillas. Kiki va preparándose unos tacos, una vez listo todo las dos juntan sus alas en posición de rezo.

-¡Itadakimasu!-

Dicen las dos para posteriormente comer. Miyu prueba una de las quesadillas, luego después de dar su primer mordisco, sus ojos brillan de felicidad, el hecho de saborear esa comida hecha con masa de mais, queso asadero y champiñones le llenan de alegría.

Kiki nota que su madre es alguien muy inmadura, es como una niña, una niña que quiere dar su afecto a las personas que le importan, pese a que ella misma dice ser de una familia acomodada, la verdad Miyu es alguien de gustos muy simples, muy diferente a otras harpías que ella ha conocido con características similares. Pues la gran mayoría de harpías de familias acomodadas que a conocido son muy petulantes, especialmente las vermillion, búhos, garudas y rapaces lechuza, esas al ser de las razas mas raras, son normalmente tomadas como esposas de hombres poderosos y adinerados y sus hijas suelen ser muy mimadas.

Pese a estar en escuelas privadas, el trabajo de contador de su padre y sus carísimos huevos que pone cada mes (se cotizan en mas de un millón de dólares un solo huevo de fénix en las subastas de sitios legales de internet), le han permitido darle una buena formación académica. Pero a pesar de ser la harpía mas rara de su escuela, es la única que es de familia clase media.

Al ver a su madre ser tan simple en sus gustos y forma de ser, contrasta mucho con lo que dice ella de su posición socioeconómica. Pues las harpías de su escuela, son en su mayoría depredadoras, por lo que una omnívora como ella no se lleva bien con estas. El orgullo es un rasgo común en las especies depredaras, pero ve a su madre comer como cualquier harpía común, no son muy quisquillosas y comen alegremente sus alimentos.

Miyu se comporta como una harpía común. Simple y despreocupada, pero muy sentimental.

Kiki se da cuenta que su madre no es muy diferente a la gran mayoría de las harpías.

-Dime Kiki. ¿Hay algún chico que te guste?-

Esta pregunta le saca de sus pensamientos, su madre hace rato le pregunto eso, pero la verdad ella evadió el tema porque no quería responderle. Pero ya no podía evitar el tema, ya sabía que su madre es "muy aferrada".

-La verdad no, no me gusta un chico en específico, normalmente los chicos son los que me buscan, normalmente son esos chicos petulantes. Ya sabes, como voy a una escuela privada, los chicos son de familias acomodadas y normalmente son chicos con enormes egos, si no es el chico que cree todas las chicas deben estar a sus pies solo por el dinero de su padre, es el malote, el galan o el deportista.

La verdad son muy molestos y me caen mal. Para colmo las demás chicas de la escuela me envidian… bueno solo las humanas. Aparte papa y mis abuelos me an inculcado que no puedo tener pareja hasta que sea capaz de cuidar de mi misma. Lo cual estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Miyu solo mira a su hija decepcionada inflando sus cachetes, puesto que ella esperaba "algo".

-Que aburrido… ¿No te causa mariposas en el estómago algún chico? ¿No hay tan siquiera alguno que te llame la atención?-

La fénix menor empieza a buscar en su banco de memoria. En eso recuerda que si hay un chico que si le gusta. Kiki empieza a sonrojarse. Miyu lo nota y sonríe satisfecha.

-Asi que si hay uno que si te gusta. ¿Quién es?-

Kiki decide contestar tímidamente. Ya que ese chico es el mas "peculiar" de su clase.

-Es un compañero de clase… su nombre es Serge Arthur Lecter… y está en el club kendo…-

-¿Cómo es hija? ¿Es humano?-

Kiki tarda en responder, ya que esta recuerda a ese chico.

-Bueno… es un chico humano rubio de ojos verdes bastante bajito, es el mejor estudiante de la clase. Suele ser acosado por los otros chicos de otros salones, pues lo confunden con una chica…-

-¿Una chica?-

-Si, bueno… es muy andrógino, tiene una hermana melliza que la única forma de diferenciarlos es por el color de cabello de ambos, ella tiene el pelo oscuro y va en otra clase. Pero el le molesta mucho su apariencia física y siempre termina peleándose con esos chicos que le quieren "cortejar". El esta en el club de kendo y sabe otras artes marciales por lo que, bueno aleja a sus pretendientes masculinos a puño limpio… pese a su carácter es muy noble…una ves Yui y yo hicimos un trabajo con él en su casa. Ahí descubrimos que su padre es un psiquiatra muy prestigioso y que su madre es profesora universitaria…

Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja, parece una muñequita cuando viste su uniforme del club de kendo…-

Miyu mira de forma enternecedora a su hija, le causa tanta gracia ver a Kiki sonrojada, ese chico Lecter debe ser algo especial.

Kiki se percata de lo que dijo, cubriéndose la cara con sus alas multicolor de la vergüenza. Ella cree que su madre piensa que su hija a de ser algún tipo de pervertida con una desviación sexual.

-Que no te de pena. Tu padre cuando era joven se veía tan adorable con esa carita de niño tierno que tenia. Ahora se iso tan maduramente sexi con esa media barba.-

La harpía mayor suspira, aparte su hija se ve tan adorable cuando esta apenada.

Luego de satisfacer su curiosidad, Miyu termina la primera quesadilla que agarro. Kiki aun sonrojada empezó a comer, Miyu tomo otra quesadilla, esta la probo, era con carne de cerdo en tonalidad rojiza, algo jugosa, la fénix mayor empezó a agarrarle el gusto a lo Kiki describió como comida mexicana.

Miyu ya había terminado la mitad de su comida y empieza algo hacerle cosquillas en su mente.

¿Kiki puede volar?

Las harpías que no son instruidas desde pequeñas tienen problemas para volar, había escuchado de una harpía rapaz que no pudo volar hasta que ya era una adulta, difícilmente pueden hacerlo sin la instrucción adecuada de otras harpías mayores.

Esto era fundamental para toda raza que pudiese volar, todas las especies con esta cualidad era fundamental el aprendizaje en su infancia. Miyu no educo a su hija, fue Kariya y según lo que le conto este, los padres de este fueron parte de esta.

El hecho de que su hija no pueda volar le hacía sentirse mal.

Tenía que preguntarle.

-Kiki… ¿Puedes volar?-

Esta pregunta fue de lo mas rara, puesto que. ¿Qué harpía no vuela?

-Si, aprendí a los ocho años.-

Esto causa una duda en Miyu. ¿Quién le enseño a Kiki?

-Dime hija… ¿Quién te enseño a volar? Una harpía aunque este hecha para volar, tiene que aprender y en general todas aprendemos a volar entre los cinco y seis años. En el caso de las fénix, nosotras enseñamos el vuelo a nuestras hijas, es para fomentar el vínculo entre madre e hija… bueno yo no lo hice y…-

Las costumbres tribales de las harpías están muy arraigadas en estas, pues son famosas por llevarlas a cabo al pie de la letra la gran mayoría de las harpías.

Kiki, al ser educada en una sociedad como la japonesa, pues sus costumbres son otras. Pues ella es una harpía criada con costumbres humanas, asi que el volar era mas una necesidad que una ancestral costumbre, el quien le enseñara era lo de menos.

-Me enseño una rapaz, una tipo halcón. Su nombre era Cetania-sensei.-

Miyu se horrorizo al oír que su hija fue instruida por una rapaz y no era para menos, las rapaces eran famosas por su educación espartana para con sus crías, si no podían volar o cazar lo mas normal era dejarlas a su suerte.

Miyu recordó que ella fue instruida muy pacientemente por su madre. El hecho de que una depredadora tan exigente como una rapaz fuera su mentara le era inaudito.

-¿Cómo es que una rapaz te enseño a volar?-

Kiki empeso a hacer memoria. Recordó lo dura que fue la rapaz con ella y los eventos que unieron sus caminos.

-Cuando tenía ocho años, una vez intentaron secuestrarme cuando iba de regreso a casa después clases, no es secreto que las fénix somos las harpías más raras de todas, las razones eran más que obvias. En ese instante apareció Sensei y les dio una tunda, ni la vieron venir. En ese entonces ya habían modificado la ley de convivencia interespecies para que los agentes de la ley puedan actuar en situaciones de premura para hacer uso de violencia en contra toda especie, solo esto era válido para agentes de la ley.

Sensei después de eso esposo a esa gente y llamo a la policía, para que los procesaran.

Después la abuela Meiko salió al oír lo que paso. Luego de eso llego papa de la universidad.

Sensei vivía en la casa de enfrente, era agente de M.O.E.

Ella hablo con la abuela Meiko y papa, se le hiso raro que yo no volara, ya que si yo hubiera volado hubiera evitado el ataque, entonces es ahí que papa le dijo que yo no sabía volar. Esto a sensei se le hiso raro, ya que se supone que yo deveria saber volar.

Después de una charla que tuvieron en privado mientras yo hacia la tarea, papa y la abuela Meiko le pidieron si me podía enseñaba volar. Sensei dijo que si, pero les dijo que trataría ser lo mas paciente, ya que otras harpías no pudieron enseñarme antes, no era muy buena que digamos, sensei dijo que ella aria que yo volara.

La mente de Kiki se remonta al dia en que ella aprendió a volar.

– "¡Vamos, Kiki! ¡No estás sincronizando tu respiración con tus movimientos musculares!" – Vociferó la impasible falconiforme. – "¡Inhala al extender, exhala al contraer!"

– "¡Lo siento, sensei!" – Se disculpó la pequeña fénix, intentando recuperar el aliento. – "Es simplemente… muy difícil…"

– "¡Difícil es combatir un grupo de orcos armados hasta los dientes!" – Respondió con furia sardónica. – "¡Trata de nuevo y no olvides mantener recta la espalda al tomar impulso!"

– "Trataré, sensei…"

– "¡No trates; Hazlo!"

La rapaz era dura con su alumna, pero su naturaleza depredadora no era para menos. Nacida en una sociedad que sobrevive a su capacidad cazadora y respeta en gran medida la fuerza, el volar y dominar la técnica eran primordiales para una arpía, según el ave de presa mayor. Kiki, por su parte, se mantenía exhausta por el constante ejercicio, intranquila por la penetrante mirada de su maestra y decepcionada por fallar repetidamente sus ensayos anteriores. Corriendo torpemente y dando un salto desganado, la niña contrastó su colorido plumaje con su gris fracaso una vez más.

– "No puedo…" – Declaró resignada la pelirroja, cansada. – "No puedo, sensei…"

La integrante de MOE suspiró con sus alas cruzadas y meneando la cabeza. Muchas tutoras ya se habrían rendido con Akiyama y sus constantes errores, y nadie podría culparlas. Después de todo, un fénix era un símbolo de gran admiración, majestuosidad y belleza aviar, una manifestación física tangible del ideal de una arpía. Por ende, sus repetidas faltas no eran menos que agotadoras. Sabiendo que el problema no era una incapacidad motora o mental, la experimentada halcón plomizo se acercó a su párvula estudiante y colocó en ala en su espalda.

– "Kiki… ¿A quién quieres más en este mundo?"

– "A mi padre." – Respondió ella sin pensarlos dos veces. – "Lo amo con toda el alma."

– "Correcto. ¿Te alegras cuando te imaginas su gran sonrisa y sus brazos extendidos, listos para abrazarte amorosamente?"

– "Siempre."

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo que era esa sería la contestación de la pequeña.

– "Dime, Akiyama… ¿Qué harías si no pudieras volver a verlo?"

– "¿De qué habla, sensei?" – Preguntó preocupada la niña.

– "Me refiero a qué harías si jamás pudieras estar junto a él nunca más."

– "¡No diga esas cosas, por favor! ¡Me moriría!"

– "Es una monstruosidad el pensarlo siquiera, ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó con retórica.

– "Completamente terrible." – Acotó suprimiendo una lágrima. – "¿Por qué pregunta cosas tan feas, sensei?"

La americana miró al cielo.

– "Porque podría suceder algún día, Kiki. Yo y Aria arriesgamos todos los días nuestras vidas, enfrentando a lo peor que el mundo desecha, sabiendo que un día podríamos ya nunca regresar a casa. Estamos más que conscientes de nuestra fragilidad, por más invencibles que podamos lucir con nuestros intimidantes uniformes y grandes armas. Hemos estado al borde de la muerte en incontables ocasiones, más de las que cualquiera desearía sobrevivir en toda su existencia.

¿Pero sabes que es lo que nos motiva a continuar haciéndolo, aun conociendo el titánico riesgo? El saber que contamos la una con la otra.

Tú debes dormir todas las noches tranquila, sabiendo que tu papá está a tu lado para protegerte y cuidarte, atenderte si llegaras a enfermarte y consolarte si te pusieras triste. Ese sentimiento de seguridad y solemne tranquilidad es precisamente el que Aria y yo compartimos. Esa clase de confianza sólo se logra con tus seres más queridos.

Ahora imagina que el señor Akiyama se encontrara en una pequeña isla desierta, separada de ti por un inmenso cuerpo oceánico. No puedes nadar porque la marea y los peligros acuáticos lo impiden, y no hay embarcación para llegar hasta él. Tus únicas opciones son esperar el infausto desenlace… O volar en su rescate.

Sé que sonará tétrico, pero piensa en tan funesta situación y usa ese miedo y temor para animarte a batir tus alas en su ayuda. Imagina lo desastroso que sería nunca estar a su lado, jamás escucharlo decirle cuanto te ama y no volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo calentar tus fino plumaje con su amor de padre. Que el terror se convierta en combustible para tu fuego innato y avive las llamas de tu alma, transportándote de la tierra al cielo, con la mente tan alta como el vuelo de un águila y el corazón tan puro como una blanca paloma.

Vuela, no por mí, no por ti, sino por quienes tienen fe en ti, por quienes te necesitan y viceversa, por quienes amas.

Vuela, porque es lo correcto."

Cetania se incorporó y con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte, indicó a su alumna que también se parara.

– "Una vez más, Kiki. Lo haremos juntas." – Manifestó la castaña. – "Recuerda, vista al frente, respiración sincronizada y la energía al máximo."

– "Sí, sensei."

– "¡Ahora!"

Ambas comenzaron la carrera en dirección a un pequeño montículo. Aunque ambas no estaban hechas para correr, no les detuvo, especialmente a la rapaz, quien parecía emanar el mítico fuego de la fénix.

– "¡Extiende las alas, Kiki! ¡Extiéndelas para salvarlo!" – Gritó con brío la falconiforme.

– "¡Sí, sensei!" – Respondió decidida Akiyama.

– "¡Eso eso! ¡Acelera y no te detengas por nada en el mundo!"

– "¡Sí!"

– "¡Inclínate y asume posición de despegue!"

– "¡Entendido!" – Obedeció, inclinándose hacia adelante sin dejar de correr.

– "¡Salta! ¡Salta con todas tus fuerzas!"

La pelirroja, sin dilación, se impulsó con sus fuertes garras y despegó del suelo, flotando en el aire.

– "¡Ahora vuela, Kiki! ¡Vuela por tu padre! ¡Vuela para protegerlo!" – Exaltó con vehemencia la arpía de presa. – "¡Vuela para ser libre! ¡Vuela porque en el cielo no hay barreras ni océanos que puedan detenerte! ¡Vuela porque es lo correcto!"

Con las llamas en su interior, la joven emitió un fuerte grito de batalla e inició un vigoroso aleteo. Su corazón ardía y su alma brillaba, otorgándole una fuerza tan divina como la de una diosa. Pronto, ese colorido plumaje y su rojizo cabello se tornaron más luminosos, más fulgentes. Sus poderosos brazos no cesaron en su lucha por liberarse del yugo de la gravedad y se empeñaron a no dejar de batir sus aladas extremidades. Entonces, la torpe y debilucha jovencita dejó de existir, porque una celestial ave paradisiaca tomó su lugar, elevándose con la determinación de una legendaria heroína hasta los reinos de Eolo. Cetania sonrió, lo había logrado.

Kiki estaba volando.

Ya en el presente Kiki después de contarle el día en que aprendió a su madre, esta aun recuerda ese dia con orgullo.

-Asi fue como aprendí a surcar los cielos madre. ¿Sabes? Para los estándares de una rapaz, sensei fue demasiado blanda y condescendiente conmigo. Ella me conto que paso por algo similar a lo que pasaba conmigo. Nada mas que a ella su instructora la elevo por los aires y cuando estuvo muy alto la soltó y la adrenalina hizo el resto.-

Esto último izo sudar frio a Miyu, en ese momento pensó que esa rapaz era la rapaz más buena de todas la rapaces.

-Despues de que pude dominar el vuelo a la perfección, ella me enseño a defenderme y cazar. Eso sirvió de mucha ayuda en la secundaria, había una odiosa garuda petulante que no dejaba de molestarnos a Yui y a mi. Yui no podía darle una tunda porque la ley protegía a la garuda de mi amiga. No se me olvida su cara de sorpresa cuando la arroje a la alberca de la escuela. Jejeje.

Ella esperaba que volara como una común, pero no esperaba que volara como rapaz y peleara como una. Le baje sus humos en una pelea aérea. Ella no esperaba que yo la golpeara al mas puro estilo halcón peregrino.

Luego la agarre en pleno aire y la patee a la piscina. Me suspendieron una semana, pero valió la pena.-

Kiki se rio tiernamente de su maldad pasada, Miyu entendió su hija es de armas tomar, pues el hecho de pelearse con una garuda era algo para no tomárselo a la ligera.

Su hija humillo a la mas fuerte de las harpías, pese a ser más pequeña que las rapaces, las garudas son las reinas del cielo, eran mas musculo que cualquier liminal voladora, incluso el wyvern emperador, la raza de wyvern mas fuerte le teme y respeta a la garuda.

Comprendio que su hija era muy especial, según los documentos del historial académico de Kiki, su hija era siempre de las primeras cinco estudiantes de su clase, tanto en primaria y secundaria. Siempre destacando en matemáticas y ciencias. Bueno Miyu siempre fue buena en matemáticas, pero la química nomás no le entraba en la cabeza.

Dejando eso a un lado, Miyu entendió que su hija es muy especial y que conocerla seria una odisea muy interesante.

Cambiemos de escenario nuevamente.

Nos encontramos en el hospital psiquiátrico de Asaka, la verdad no hay muchos pacientes internados y lo que están, en su mayoría tuvieron la desgracia de molestar a algún doppelganger que les mostro su verdadera forma (chicos si un doppelganger les dice que se calmen, obedézcanlo, ellos no quieren ningún problema).

En la oficina del director de la institución, cuyo nombre en la puerta es del doctor Serge Scott Lecter. La oficina del director en jefe era espaciosa, se notaba que estaba llena de libreros con llenos con libros de psicología y psiquiatría, archiveros, también había un dispensor de agua y una cafetera. También había ese clásico diván donde se recostaba el paciente y el escritorio del director con dos sillas en frente y otra mas grande en donde se sentaba el doctor. Lo que mas llamaba la atención aparte de la gran ventana en la que se podía ver la ciudad de Asaka, eran los retratos familiares en el escritorio del doctor.

Uno tenia la foto de una mujer de piel clara, ojos con unos bellísimos iris grises, cabello negro, lacio y largo.

En otra estaba la foto de dos jóvenes, por lo que se notaba eran gemellisos.

El chico (que era de una apariencia muy andrógina parecía mas una chica), era rubio de pelo algo largo que no llegaba a la altura de los hombros, rubio de pelo lacio, sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, este llevaba el uniforme masculino de escuela de Yui y Kiki.

Su expresión mostraba una sonrisa amable, la otra persona era una chica de pelo negro, lacio y largo, técnicamente si no fuera por el uniforme y su cabello no los distinguirías del uno del otro.

La chica abrasaba dulcemente al chico mientras mostraba una sonrisa alegre.

La puerta de la oficina abre, el director entra con una laptop en su brazo derecho.

Este era alguien muy alto, como de un metro noventa y nueve, su cabello era negro y muy bien peinado, era muy atractivo pero severamente intimidante, lo que mas destacaba del doctor eran sus penetrantes y profundos ojos verdes, los cuales parecían ver en lo mas profundo de las almas de los mortales que mire.

Este pone la portátil en su escritorio y empieza a revisar algunos datos, la mayoría son de pacientes con algún tipo de fovia o traumas infantiles, entre los nombres destaca el de Aria Jaëgersturm. Esta era una paciente que al doc le ha dado dolores de cabeza, por sus traumas raros, generados por su nefasta mala suerte. El doctor siente mucha lastima de ella, pero sabe cómo rehabilitar a esa Aracne, solo necesita hablar con su pareja y ponerla al tiro.

-Esa dullanhand se enterara de que debe ser mas comprensiva, al fin al cabo esa araña es muy útil para mantener el orden. Desde hace rato Aria se ha convertido en imán de líos, la pobre le va de mal en peor. Salva el dia, pero la mandan sofá.-

-¿Qué hace doc?-

De la nada apareció una kitsune rubia de ojos carmín, la cual vestía un traje de lolita gótica rojo con blanco.

Esta miraba al doctor con una expresión divertida.

El doctor lector sigue en lo suyo revisando el expediente digital de la Aracne, pero le responde a su inesperada visitante.

-Aquí revisando los datos de cierta paciente, uno de mis casos mas difíciles a decir verdad. Infancia y adolescencia difícil, lesbiana reprimida en su adolescencia y adiestramiento militar, crecer y vivir en una sociedad facista, síndrome de inferioridad y una larga lista de eventos desafortunados. Conclusión… está muy salada esta araña.-

-Eso es feo doc. Cambiando de tema, vine para ver como han estado las cosas.-

Lecter sin voltearle a ver, sigue trabajando en el expediente, pero después de un minuto responde.

-Sakura esta bien, los niños ya van a la preparatoria, acabo de poner una barrera al área del arca para que los geólogos y arqueólogos no la descubran. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Nyarlathotep, Cthulhu y otros primigenios como para que los humanos descubran tecnología alienígena ancestral avanzada que podría arrasar toda vida inteligente en toda la galaxia.-

-Sip, sí que has estado ocupado doc.-

La kitsune ve por la ventana y parece algo interesada en el exterior.

-¿Sabes doc? Desde que instalaste en esta plano existencial, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo. Aquí en la tierra se esconden muchas cosas peligrosas. Aun asi anda el doc Sarver dando problemas, podrías darle un sustito.-

-Ya me encargare de Ben10 luego, el no tiene medios para pelear contra mí, el que me tiene realmente preocupado es Snake. No ha hecho nada, será porque la sirena amante de los mechas no lo ha mandado a limpiar sus desastres.

No creo que pase algo aun.-

La kitsune aprecia la luz de sol que aun hay, falta dos horas para el anochecer. Esta mira con detenimiento la ciudad. Como si supiera lo que va a pasar.

-Oye, no estás aquí por placer, dispara.-

-Es verdad, no estoy aquí por nada… tú no eres omnisciente como yo, pero si tienes menos responsabilidades… dentro de poco llegaran a la tierra dos naves con dos campeones.

En dos años recibirás la visita de un nekomata que cayó en una cueva de murciélagos.

Y alguien ara el ritual del útero maldito…-

El Lecter termina de trabajar en su portátil y le responde a su visitante.

-En resumen, llegaran el sayajin y el kriptoniano, batman estará en formación. Alguien ara el ritual del santo grial y como consecuencia se hará la iniciativa vengadores en mas de veinte años… pensé que en esta realidad no tendría que preocuparme mas que del Covenan y mis hermanos… bueno no es tan malo, aún tengo a la Sarver, a la traumada, a Snake, al rey de la Atlántida, la sirena Otakon y a Waifu bot 2.0.

En serio, y yo que pensé que este plano de existencia seria tranquilo.-

-Es tranquilo doc, solo que va haber una serie de eventos que aran que las cosas no se salgan de control y…-

-Mientras que Arthur y Angeline no se vean involucrados, no tendré ningún problema.-

Dijo al levantarse Lecter de su asiento, ambos estaban de espalda sin mirarse a la cara, el ambiente era tenso y se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-No, ellos no se verán inmiscuidos, ya as sufrido mucho, no los perderás de nuevo. Ya que se, que tu moverás los hilos con este saber. Aparte nada aquí se te compara, eres el único que puede matar a Azatoth si se despierta, eres el único que puede matar dioses mezquinos y comértelos como papas fritas, eres el único y autentico rey en la sombras de esta dimensión "Señor de la oscuridad eterna de caos absoluto".-

-Se que nada mas vienes a molestarme Yog Sothoth o debo llamarte por tu verdadero título, Tribunal Viviente.-

La kitsune solo empieza a reírse y voz femenina se torna como la de hombre adulto joven.

-Nunca imagine que me pondrían ese apodo, Yog Sothoth se oye muy feo. Bueno me lo gane por querer traumar a esos tarados que querían invocarme para sus tonterías.-

-Dime algo mas que deba saber, si mi mujer se enteras que viniste, posiblemente se enoje y odio verla enojada. Tu presencia jamás augura nada bueno.-

La kitsune vuelve a tener una voz femenina y se voltea a ver al doctor el cual también se voltea a ver a la kitsune, la cual tenía una sonrisa gatuna.

-La verdad se que podrás tener a este planeta y plano existencial como te gusta, tranquilo y en orden. ¿Irónico, no? Pero tu hijo se vera envuelto una serie eventos raros y por demás vergonzosos. No salvara al universo, pero tendrá que recibir terapia. Tee he.

De la espalda del doctor sale una sombra y a modo de chuchilla perfora la cabeza de la kitsune, esta no sangra pero se esfuma en medio de brillos con esa tonta sonrisa.

-Maldito lord del espacio tiempo, juro que si algo malo le pasa Arthur te hare sufrir por toda la eternidad… no tiene caso. Mientras no le pase lo que a la araña esa… bueno, mientras no se involucre en nada peligroso y no le diga nada a Sakura, todo estará bien.

¿Quién dijo que ser el responsable de esta realidad seria fácil? Aun tengo que mantener a raya a los siervos de mis hermanos. Bueno al fin de cuentas me temen todos.-

Lecter se levanta la foto de sus hijos y la mira con preocupación.

-Conque no termines como el interés romántico de quien sabe tantas chicas… estaré tranquilo.-

El doctor se retira de su oficina, una vez fuera de la institución se dirige a su auto, pero antes de entrar algo llama su atención.

-Un zumbido… creo que hay un panal de abejas cerca de aquí. Llamare a alguien para que se deshaga de este, no quiero problemas con abejas.-

Aun falta que llegue gente a la residencia Kamiya.

Continuara.

Bien, bien primero antes que nada un agradecimiento a Tarmo Flake por colaboración en este episodio en donde también se le hace referencia a su fic "No es fácil ser una Aracne".

Un saludo a Alther, a Arconte y a Endelstadt, cuyos fics de monmosu fueron referenciados en este episodio.

Bueno espero sus críticas y comentarios, algunas cosas de dimensiones serán explicadas mas adelante.

Ya tenía algo que hacer con las razas lovecrafnianas, ya que debido a su naturaleza, son poeres que los demonios de las religiones.

Debo decir que este episodio me costó algo de hacer ya que me eh enfermado y tenido malas rachas laborales, espero terminar este arco argumental y no alargarlo más, ya que tengo que trabajar con los antagonistas. Que ya apareció hace rato y no se ha visto de nuevo.

Dejen sus críticas y comentarios. Me encanta leerlos y me motivan.

Bien solo tengo que alimentar a Saya-chan, donde deje esas galletas.


	15. Chapter 15

SIns of the fathert

Episodio 14

Un día simple o tal vez ¿No? Parte seis.

Bueno este es capítulo final de este arco argumental. Me toma un rato de investigar y dar los datos de investigación que me son útiles.

Sobre que abuso de referencias, pues… jejeje no puedo evitarlas. Son un vicio.

Algo que también me retrasa es mi trabajo y mi familia, en serio como son latosos.

Bueno a que lo vinieron.

En una cafetería de la ciudad de la ciudad de Asaka, de esas que son concurridas por los estudiantes, se encontraba Steno conversando con una amiga suya, mientras comia un emparedado con una taza de café.

La lamia se notaba más que molesta y fastidiada. No era para menos, había pasado un momento muy bochornoso con el dueño de la editorial.

La amiga de Steno, una tengu rubia, tés blanca y de alas blancas.

Esta tengu de un físico modesto y menudo, era muy linda esta tengu de larga cabellera rubia que ocultaba sus puntiagudas orejas, la cual vestía un bonito vestido gris.

Lo que mas llamaba la atención son sus ojos dorados con estrabismo, pese a tener este tipo de defecto en sus ojos, no le quitaban nada de belleza.

La tengu escucha a Steno muy pacientemente. La cual se veía muy abochornada.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Didzy? Kasame-sama cuando se entero lo que realmente estaba pasando no dejaba de reírse. Fue realmente bochornoso.-

Steno estaba muy abochornada, la tengu parecía como si estuviera no queriendo reírse, la verdad, intentaba no morirse de risa la pobre tengu. Esta trata procesar todo lo que le dijo su amiga.

"¡Por la madre de Madoka! Su jefe se creyó que tenía una sesión sadomasoquista. Pero luego Vivi-san dijo que era un intento de asesinato y al final resultó todo un embrollo. Bueno, la verdad Ryuji y Steno han sido rivales desde su época de amateur, la verdad no creo Ryuji haga esto a propósito, pero parece que ambos están destinados a ser rivales comerciales. Bueno, Vivi-san salvo a su futuro esposo.

Steno aprecia tanto a Vivi-san que apuesto que lo tolerara."

Pensó la tengu conocida como Ditzy mientras veía Steno comer muy molesta.

Steno se percata de los gestos de Ditzy, no la podía culpar, la situación era por demás ridícula. La pelirroja suspira, comprende que su amiga no puede más con eso. Tenía que soltarlo.

-Esta bien, puedes reírte…-

Dijo con desgano, la rubia empieza a reírse, el sonido de su risa era algo armonioso, como la de una niña pequeña que ríe una cara chistosa.

La verdad Steno no podía enojarse con la tengu.

-Bien. ¿Lo sacaste del sistema?-

-Si, ya-

Respondio la rubia mientras secaba una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo. Luego de esto la tengu prosiguió.

-La verdad, que situación más embarazosa. Sé que tus chicos competían por el afecto de Vivi-san, pero el hecho de Ryuji fuera el que la embarazo y aparte de que el se vaya a ser responsable.-

-Si… Viviana nos invitara de todas formas a su fiesta de compromiso. Sé que ella está muy entusiasmada, pero el hecho de que Ryuji me quite a mi mano derecha, hace que hierva la sangre. Pero si Viviana es feliz, quien soy yo para negarle esa felicidad… eso si el muy bastardo la hace llorar lo apretaría tanto que saldrían sus ojos disparados como balas.-

-Eso se oyó violento, suenas como a mi papa cuando se enteró que tenía novio.-

-¿En serio? No me veo persiguiendo a jóvenes muchachos con una escopeta de casería de doble cañón.-

Steno prosiguió a comer mientras su amiga agrega a la conversación algo interesante.

-Si no es Ami-chan, es Vivi-san, realmente eres muy sobreprotectora con Vivi-san, Steno.-

Lamia termina su comida y toma se toma su café, ella ve fijamente a la tengu con suma seriedad.

-Mira Ditzy… pese a que hay diferentes especies inteligentes conviviendo en este mundo, siempre existe la maldad en varias formas, alguien que siempre sacara provecho de las ilusiones y esperanzas de los demás. A mi me paso una vez, no quiero que otra persona le pase.-

La tengu no responde, ya que conoce la historia con ella y Makoto, aun asi cree que ella exagera, cuando conoció a la sátiro que soñaba con ser mangaka, Steno la tomo a su cuidado, al igual de sus otros asistentes, eran jóvenes llenos de sueños e ilusiones de ser como esos mangakas de renombre y escribir sus propias obras.

Pero a esos chicos jamás les dijeron como era realmente este negocio, el manga es un negocio muy competitivo y cruel, donde solo muy pocos triunfan y hacerse de un nombre en este medio es difícil, se necesita mas que talento y trabajo duro para llegar a lo alto.

Por eso Steno toma jóvenes promesa como asistentes, enseñándoles a cómo sobrevivir en el medio. En las entrevistas que siempre le hacen los medios a ella, a los jóvenes que quieren ser mangakas como ella, les dice que tengan una carrera de respaldo por si algo falla, ya que es un terreno muy competido y lo mejor tener segunda opción.

Como prueba de ello, Steno es alquimista, como la mayoría de las lamias. Las lamias o son médicos o alquimistas. Por su amplio conocimientos en químicos y venenos.

-Te entiendo. Te preocupa tu asistente. Pero creo que exageras un poco.-

-Solo es precaución, me volví así desde que estoy en este negocio.-

-Te creo. La verdad más le vale a Ryuji cuidar a Vivi-san y a su hijo, no querrá molestar a una suegra lamia molesta. Jajaja.-

Las dos empezaron a reírse por ese comentario, Steno era por demás maternal y sobreprotectora. No había forma de ocultarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, la periodista de los capítulos 10 y 11. Ella llega a la ciudad, fue un largo tramo, la pobre aún tenía la marca de su… ejem, sus fluidos.

La chica llora por el mal rato que le hiso pasar la kyubi, pero sabía que Mae tenía que castigarla, lo que hiso fue deshonesto y cruel, el precio de sacar una nota sensacionalista.

Ya de por si las burlas de esos tritones y la demanda que tiene es algo que tendrá que lidiar mas tarde. El problema es que ella se orino y tenía esa marca, por lo que ir por en transporte público no era una opción, asi que tendría que tomar un taxi para evitar pasar más vergüenza.

Mientras tanto en un centro pokemon (esas tiendas en las que vendes productos oficiales de la franquicia).

Un viejo, pero imponente centauro entra, este tenía la indumentaria de ser alguien muy importante, ya que su indumentaria parecía a los de los antiguos lores ingleses, claro que este tenía el típico faldón que cubría su parte animal.

Este centauro de cabello blanco (imagínense al conde Dooku pero en centauro) veía por todas partes, viendo los productos, una de las empleadas se dirige hacia este.

-¿Le puedo servir en algo señor?-

Dijo algo nerviosa, ya que el centauro es muy imponente en su presencia.

-Si, necito un carrito para poner las cosas que voy a comprar.-

La señorita inmediatamente sonrió, ya que esta situación era clásica en el negocio.

-No hay carritos de esos en este negocio, pero podemos solucionar eso con una caja. Déjeme adivinar, está en un viaje de negocios y quiere llevarle algo a sus niños. ¿Cierto?-

-Exactamente, busco llevarle unos regalos a mis nietas, son tres chiquillas que aman ese juego de la rata amarilla.-

-Ya veo. ¿Qué necesita exactamente, señor?-

El centauro miro por la tienda, buscando algo en concreto.

-Primero, unas camisas de la rata amarilla y de los… ¿Iniciales? Bueno no conozco mucho de esto, solo de lo que las oigo hablar mientras juegan mis nietas. También quiero algunos peluches de los pokemon que son más populares. A la mayor le gusta uno llamado raichu alola, a la del medio le gusta una lechuza redonda y la mas pequeña dice que gusta uno que parece una especie de conejo, gato rosa con un simpático listón. También quiero algunos otras cosas, como juguetes, mochilas, que se yo. El asunto es que quiero llevarles varias cosas que ellas puedan elegir.-

-Entiendo, sígame por favor y le mostrare la mercancía.-

El centauro sigue a la chica a una sección de camisas de la franquicia.

En otro lado filmaban una novela, en un parque muy conocido de la ciudad.

El set de filmación grababa junto a una fuente, tres cámaras filmaban en diferentes ángulos, la mayoría de la gente de producción (que eran humanos en su mayoría) estaban muy metidos en su trabajo mientras filmaban a los dos actores que protagonizan la escena que rodaban.

La protagonista era una lamia cabello oscuro y un patrón de escamas que recordaban a una coralillo falsa. El hombre era un chico de cabello castaño.

La escena iba de una discusión de pareja entre el humano y la lamia.

-No tenemos nada que hablar.-

Dijo la lamia al chico muy molesta, volteándose para irse, en eso el chico sin previo aviso la toma de la muñeca.

-Ella no significa nada para mí, entiéndelo.-

La lamia trata de zafarse, pero este la voltea para que esta esté cara a cara con el. El toma con la mano libre su mejilla izquierda.

-Escucha. Para ella solo soy un capricho, no soy el juguete de nadie. Tu eres la única que me importa. Solo tu. No importa lo que pienses de mi ahora, solo quiero que sepas que tu eres la única mujer que amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. ¡Nadie!-

Sin previo aviso el chico vesa a la lamia de forma sorpresiva, la reptiliana trata de zafarse en un principio, pero deja de hacerlo en pocos segundos y de sus ojos empiezan a derramarse lágrimas. Ella no se resiste al beso y abraza al joven, dejándose llevar por el momento.

El director ve que algo no anda bien y se lo comenta a su asistente.

-Esas palabras no estaban en el libreto, no me gusta que improvisen las escenas, pero esto les salió muy bien y cuadra perfectamente con el guion.-

El asistente ve muy detenidamente la situación y nota lo que en realidad está pasando.

-Señor director… esto no es actuado, ellos realmente estaban peleando y ese beso es muy real… ¡Por la divina Madoka! ¡Que beso francés tan impresionante! ¡Le está chupando la lengua a María Juana!..-

En eso el asistente nota que el director ordena a los camarógrafos a filmar a la pareja de diferentes ángulos.

-En verdad muy impresionante. Chicos, filmen de todo ángulo posible, luego graven tanto como puedan, después mandaremos las grabaciones a lo edición y que se aloquen.-

En eso se separan la pareja y el joven saca una cajita de su bolsillo, este la abre y muestra un anillo con una pequeña perla, el joven actor se arrodilla, toma la mano izquierda de la lamia, poniéndole el anillo.

-Con este mismo anillo, mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi difunta madre. María Juana…¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

La lamia y el resto del staff quedaron atónitos, menos el director el cual sonreía ante tal declaración muy divertido.

-Hisao, ve a reservar lugares al "Séptimo Cielo", vamos a celebrar esto.-

-Señor director, ella no ha aceptado aun.-

-Pero ya se lo puso a María Juana y está llorando de alegría. Hay que darle una cerveza a este chico. Ese chico si que es valiente, ojala no se deshidrate en su primer luna llena.-

En la residencia Kamiya, Kcalb le contaba anécdotas suyas las nietas de Claire en la sala, ya que al ser una figura muy prominente de la última década, lo hace inmediatamente alguien muy interesante.

Pero para el dai mao, es como contarle historias a sus nietos.

-Y cuando antes de que me detectaran los radares, entre por la ventana de la Casa Blanca y le caí enzima a ese estúpido gumshoos de quinta. Debieron haberle visto la cara a ese tarado insolente de Donald. Mande a la lona a toda la seguridad y sin ningún problema, no por nada mi abuelo me enseño bien las milenarias artes marciales de los tengus, de hecho soy medio tengu, ningún demonio vuela tan rápido como yo.

Cuando se dio vuelta para verme, juro que a ese engreído casi le da un ataque al corazón. No cualquier humano esta mentalmente preparado para lidiar con un liminal que inspiro a la creación del señor del mal de sus arcaicas creencias, especialmente si está enojado y que sin ningún problema tiro abajo toda la seguridad a puño limpio.

Y para poner la fresita en el pastel, estaba a punto de mandar un mensaje en vivo.

Le dije que siguieran grabando a los camarógrafos y que no perdieran detalle.

En vivo a nivel mundial le di la paliza de su vida.

Después de dejarlo como uva, me dirigí al pueblo norteamericano.

"¡Pueblo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! No tolerare más insultos a mi gente y familia por parte de este montón de basura que hace llamar presidente. No tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Pero si este pedazo de basura vuelve amenazar mi gente o alguna otra nación, me veré en la necesidad de quitarle el cargo permanentemente a esta basura de persona que no tiene ni la mas remota idea de cómo llevar un país.

Si vuelve a hacer otra estupidez, les pido pueblo norteamericano que llamen a elecciones y que por favor… elijan a la persona mas adecuada para el cargo, alguien que si tenga el compromiso con su pueblo y no con su bolsillo o ego. Gracias"

Después de eso le patee y me fui dejando un boom sónico.-

Las tres hermanas estaban muy impresionadas con el relato y solo atinaron a decir un "oohh" las tres.

El rey demonio siguió contándole mas historias a las hermanas.

Mientras tanto en el comedor Rin y Claire conversan con su hermano y cuñada, los cuales tenían un tiempo de haber llegado.

La matriarca de los Kamiya pone al tanto a los cuñados de su nieto de la situación.

Claro que omitiendo quien es realidad ese demonio que esta en la sala.

-Pido que mantengan esto secreto, ya que es un asunto muy delicado.-

-No se preocupe Claire-sama. Comprendo la situación perfectamente.

Dijo Kasumi muy seria, no era para menos. Ella tiene a la familia Kamiya como gente muy discreta. En eso empieza recordar las veces que trato con Jake y empieza entender porque el desdén de su kohai de la preparatoria por su padre.

Por su lado, Kaoru al ser miembro de una familia shinobi, entiende que la discreción es importante, especialmente en esta clase de asuntos.

-Tampoco se preocupe, mi familia me enseño a ser prudente en esas cosas. Cambiando de tema. ¿Para cuándo va nacer mi sobrina? Hermanita.-

Pregunto Kaoru a Rin, esta responde mientras cargaba a su sobrina Ichigo.

-Dentro de un mes. Jake está hecho un manojo de nervios. Realmente está preocupado, en su tiempo libre se la pasa leyendo libros sobre paternidad, cuidado infantil. Pese a eso, se que el estará feliz cuando llegue el momento.-

Respondió mientras observaba a su sobrina entrecerrar sus ojitos de sueño, la pequeña mestiza no tardo en dormirse en los brazos de su tía, Rin imagino que su niña seria así como Ichigo, por un momento se imaginó a su sobrina con el pelo rubio o negro.

-Es muy linda Ichigo. ¿No crees Rin?-

Rin voltea a ver a Kasumi, la nekomata le sonríe a su antigua sempai.

-Si que lo es. Espero que mi hija sea tan linda como la tuya.-

-Tu y Jake son muy atractivos, con padre asi de guapo y una madre tan linda, ella va tener belleza asegurada. Solo espero que sea rubia como el padre, eso le daría puntos extra, Rin-chan.-

Las cuñadas rien, Rin pensó que si su hija fuera rubia, sería la absoluta adoración de su marido.

Kaoru por su parte, no podía evitar sentir cierta complacencia al ver a las dos reírse.

El hermano mayor de Rin se dirige a esta a esta.

-Si fuera rubia ganaría más puntos extra en la familia de Jake, mira a tus cuñadas, la más linda es la lamia, se parece mucho a Claire-sama. En mi vida había visto una lamia dorada, pero la harpía no se queda atrás, es una rapaz azteca, solo las harpías aztecas son totalmente castañas. Ganarse la confianza de una harpía azteca es muy difícil, tienen fama de ser muy desconfiadas con los humanos y otros liminales.-

Esto causo suma extrañeza y curiosidad en Claire y Rin, puesto que Amy es muy amigable y sociable.

Claire no puede evitar preguntarle sobre la raza de Amy.

-¿Harpia azteca? ¿O sea de México? Rani, la madre de Amy dijo que ella es de Inglaterra y que Amy nació aquí en Japón.-

-Vera Claire-sama, la raza de Amy es la harpía autóctona de México. Son muy desconfiadas y no le hablan a cualquiera que hable español, su lengua madre es el náhuatl y difícil que confíen en humanos. Hasta donde se, vuelan hasta Estados Unidos y Canada para buscar pareja. Son hembras despampanantes y muy inteligentes, famosas por ser hábiles cocineras y cazadoras muy analíticas.

La verdad no sé cómo le hiso su hijo para acostarse con una, pero yo que me dedico a ser instructor de artes marciales y de acondicionamiento físico y la verdad he entrenado a unas harpías aztecas y vaya que son muy desconfiadas. Me costó mucho de que confiaran en mi como entrenador.-

Explico Kaoru, esto da entender que la raza de Amy es muy particular. Por lo que tendría que investigar más a fondo la matriarca de los Kamiya.

Kaoru cambia el tema por asuntos mas triviales, por lo que los cuatro conversan mientras Rin le regresa a Kasumi su pequeña Ichigo.

Mientras tanto Jake llega a la casa de su abuela con Mio y Shinta, este último aun en la cajuela se despierta, Shinta se percata de que le duele un montón la cabeza y se da cuenta de que esta amordazado, esposado de pies y manos y que estaba encerrado.

Shinta escucha unas voces de fuera, voces que le son conocidas.

-Ok abrire la cajuela, pero usted se encarga de su marido.-

-De acuerdo. Yo me encargo de mi esposo Jake-kun.-

-¿No ara lo que hizo la última vez? Recuerde que mi abuela es una mujer mayor y mis hermanas aún son niñas.-

-No te preocupes, no le are la llave del buitre. Pero si no quiere cooperar, le daré con la chancla.-

-Mio-sama usted usa sandalias de madera. Eso ha de doler bastante.-

-Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, abre esa cosa.-

Shinta escucha el típico sonido que hacen las cajuelas, seguido de la luz cegadora después de ser privado un buen rato de la misma.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz vio a su esposa el señor Shirohibe, esta en vez de tener su típica sonrisa, ahora tiene una expresión seria en su rostro.

Mio puede decir muchas cosas con la mirada, pero en esta ocasión su mirada dice… "Debí hacer esto hace muchos años."

-Shinta-kun… escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, por no lo repetiré de nuevo… Se que amas mucho a nuestros hijos, que quieres protegerlos y lo mejor para ellos. Pero ante tus ojos ninguna de sus parejas es lo suficientemente buenas para ellos ante tus ojos… pero tienes que aceptar nuestros hijos son felices con las parejas que eligieron, Kaoru-chan es feliz con Kasumi-chan, Kyosuke-chan es feliz con Aya-chan, Ren-chan es feliz con Yuka-chan y Rin-chan es feliz con Jake-kun…-

Shinta, escucha, empieza fijarse que Mio le hace una mirada de reproche, el sabe que su esposa es alguien muy brutal pero al mismo tiempo paciente.

No es la primera vez que enfrenta su ira, pero esta vez es muy diferente.

-He sido muy condescendiente contigo estos años Shinta-kun. Pero mi paciencia a llegado a su límite. Jake-kun realmente ama nuestra hija. No es para que le ataques en cada oportunidad que tengas. De hecho tu terquedad de siempre pelearte con las parejas de nuestros hijos ha hecho que ellos se alejen de nosotros… No conozco a los hijos Kyosuke-chan y Ren-chan. ¿Sabes porque? Por qué no te gusto que Aya-chan fuera doctora, porque no atendería Kyosuke-chan. No te caía bien Yuka-chan, por su carácter rebelde. No querías a Kasumi-chan por ser humana. No soportas a Jake-kun porque crees que es un lolicon que pervirtió a nuestra hija… uf… sé que quieres a nuestros hijos, pero yo quiero conocer a mis nietos Shinta-kun. No conozco cuatro niños que son mi sangre, tengo que estar con Rin-chan esta vez. No me perderé presenciar el nacimiento de mi próxima nieta ¿Esta claro?-

Con estas palabras sentencio Mio. Shinta a llevado a su esposa al límite, el tiene mucho que temer, pero no puede evitar tratar de proteger a sus hijos, esa es su manera de amarlos. Necesitará tiempo para asimilar los deseos de su mujer. Al fin de cuentas no es muy prudente llevarle la contraria a su mujer.

-Te soltare… pero a la primera que no te comportes te daré un paliza y cuando regresemos a casa, te violare como lo aria una lamia. ¿Te quedo claro?-

Del cuerpo de la nekomata despide una aura asesina, para su marido el mensaje fue bastante claro. Jake trago saliva al oir la sentencia de su suegra. No era la primera vez que la sentía, esa era la típica advertencia Mio. Pese a que Jake es un competente peleador y sabe perfectamente cómo defenderse, evitaría un conflicto con su suegra. ¿La razón? Ella era una máquina de matar bien aceitada.

Jake recuerda el día en que conoció a su suegra, fue cuando esta fue visitar a Rin en casa de Kasumi cuando vivía con su familia anfitriona, nadie sabía que ellos mantenían una relación, ella pensaba que eran amigos de la escuela y nada más, después en ese mismo día, Mio e invito a los amigos de su hija, incluido Jake a un restaurante familiar, en ese lugar había una pareja racista molestando, claro que Mio los dejo a esos dos medio muertos con dos muy buenos golpes en la tráquea, ese par de problemáticos se estaban ahogando, hasta que Mio los arreglo y les dijo. "No molesten a gente que no conocen. Especialmente si no saben si pueden hacerles mucho daño."

Jake siempre recuerda ese día, ya que el jamás podría bloquearle un golpe a su suegra.

Además los de MON ni le dijeron nada a Mio, ya que al ser una de las familias más importantes de Gensokyo, tenía una cierta inmunidad, especialmente si es la cabeza del clan shinobi de los Shirohibe.

Volviendo con Shinta este solo asiente con la cabeza, ya que no podía hablar con el bozal. Mio le quita primero el bozal y este no dice nada en lo absoluto. Luego Mio le quita las esposas de los pies y manos, una vez libre empieza acariciarse las muñecas.

Después sale del compartimento lentamente. Mio fija su mirada en Shinta.

-Prométeme que te vas comportar.-

Shinta levanta su mirada en dirección a su mujer, este sabe que no puede ir en contra de ella. Él sabe que su mujer tiene la razón de todo lo que le dijo. Por lo que tendrá que meditar las cosas que le dijo y su advertencia.

-De acuerdo Mio, me voy a comportar.-

Pero para Mio eso no era suficiente. No lo era.

-Bien te creo… ahora discúlpate con Jake-kun.-

Esto molesto a Shinta, el cual solo bufo en respuesta, no le gustaba la idea en lo absoluto.

Jake por su lado pensó que era una pésima idea por más de mil razones. Una era que su suegro no lo va aceptar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Vamos deseen la mano y discúlpate Shinta-kun. Tu también Jake-kun.-

La verdad los dos no están deacuerdo en muchos términos, pero aun asi lo hacen.

Jake esperaba que Shinta le apretara la mano pero se percató que a este le temblaba la mano, Jake supo porque, una aura asesina se lo dijo.

Mio con una sonrisa amable los veía, esperando a que hicieran las paces, Shina sentía como su esposa lo travesaba con la mirada.

La aura asesina de Mio era un perfecto disuasivo.

Entonces Shinta es el primero el hablar.

-Lamento lo de hace rato, me disculpas Kamiya…-

Shinta sabía perfectamente las consecuencias de llevarle a contra a Mio, así que lo mejor que le queda por hacer es obedecerla.

Jake responde a la disculpa, el sentía empatía por su suegro en ese momento.

-Solo evitemos conflictos innecesarios Shirohibe-san. De acuerdo.-

Mientras tanto en un súper mercado el doctor Lecter iba revisando una lista en su teléfono móvil de cosas que le pidió su esposa que comprara de regreso a casa.

El reviso cada artículo de la lista, generalmente eran artículos de limpieza e higiene personal, destacando unos paquetes de toallas sanitarias femeninas.

"No sé por qué la mayoría de los varones les avergüenza comprar esto. Si son un producto de higiene femenina muy necesario. Bueno solo falta algunas cosas, plumas de tinta negra y marcadores. No están muy lejos. "

Pensó el señor del caos mientras checaba lo que faltaba en la lista. No tardo llegar a la sección de útiles escolares. Mientras buscaba los productos que le había pedido su esposa, otro carrito choca con el suyo, se trataba de una harpía, la cual estaba muy concentrada en una lista. La harpía en cuestión no era otra mas que Rani.

Rani al ver lo que hizo accidentalmente se disculpa con el doctor, al fin de cuentas era su culpa.

-Mil perdones señor. Estaba tan concentrada en la mi lista que no fije en donde iba.-

Era más que notorio que la rapaz estaba muy avergonzada. Lecter por su lado miro a la rapaz con sus penetrantes ojos verdes y analizo la situación. Un carrito lleno de útiles destacando una mochila reglamentaria para colegios privados, una lista compra y una harpía muy concentrada en eso. Definitivamente era madre, calculo el Lecter.

-No hay problema. Supongo que va inscribir a su hija en un colegio. Con su permiso y tenga más cuidado.-

Lecter toma lo que buscaba y se retira.

Rani por su lado sintió como si estuviera delante de un súper depredador, sus instintos asi se lo decían.

Después de perder de vista al misterioso hombre, Rani sigue en lo suyo.

El doctor ya estaba en la caja registradora, pago su mercancía y se dirigio a su auto.

El doctor acomodo la mercancía en el porta equipaje, lo cerro y de la nada fue arrastrado por… una horda de abejitas humanoides o mejor conocidas estas liminales como abejas melíferas.

-¡PAPA-SAMA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-

Decían una y otra vez las adorables abejitas rubias, con ojos compuesto amarillos y muchas con overoles y otras con vestidos de una pieza. Arrastraron al señor del caos a hacia quien sabe dónde. Pero no era la única víctima de estas niñas.

Una hora antes, la periodista de casi al principio pudo llegar a una zona en la que podía tomar un taxi.

La chica solo quería bañarse y olvidarse de momento de su desgracia. La chica divisa un taxi libre y antes de hacerle una parada es tomada por sorpresa por estas lolis.

La chica es arrastrada por las abejitas, mientras soltaba un desgarrador grito, lloraba gritaba y lo peor es que orino de nuevo. La chica era sofocada por el calor que producían estas abejas.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon. El centauro había juntado una gran cantidad de mercancía variada para sus nietas.

El semental había comprado y pedido que empaquetan sus cosas para su viaje de regreso a su país.

-Muchas gracias por su compra señor.-

Dijo la empleada de la tienda, el centauro la miro con una gran sonrisa, puesto que estaba muy complacido.

-No gracias a usted señorita. Gracias por tenerle paciencia a este viejo. Apuesto que mis nietas…-

De repente sale una niña abeja de la falda del centauro asustándolo de paso.

La abejita parecía perdida como si buscara algo.

-¡NIÑA! ¿¡QUE HACES DEBAJO DE MI FALDA!?-

Dijo con mucha severidad el viejo semental, la empleada estaba igualmente sorprendida por el comportamiento de la niña. La infante solo se levanta y mira fijamente al centauro.

-Señor. ¿Por qué tiene un enorme chupón en medio de sus piernas?

Tanto la humana como el centauro quedaron petrificados y muy abochornados por la pregunta de la niña.

-Nao. Papa-sama no está aquí. Vayamos a otro lado.-

Dijo otra abejita que estaba en la entrada del local. La niña sigue a la otra, dejando a los dos adultos estupefactos. Pasa un arbusto rodante.

En parque terminaron de grabar y estaban listos para irse, el director se dirige a la producción y a los actores.

-Bien terminamos, ahora vámonos a celebrar, no todos los días se le pide matrimonio a una lamia y menos a una tan talentosa.-

Sin pleno aviso, las loli abejitas aparecen enfrentes de ellos, notan como varias personas están ese rio de niñas, como si fueran arrastrados por la corriente de un traicionero rio.

Humanos y liminales de todo tipo, estaban ciendo arrastrados. Unos gritaban, otros estaban inconscientes y el doctor Lecter, que estaba siendo arrastrado también, tenía una cara de fastidio y enojo terrible.

"Son solo unas niñas. Son solo unas niñas. No puedes hacer nada para lastimarlas Serge. Recuerda que eres padre familia. Solo resiste… para poder castigar al irresponsable que permitió que esto pasara. Oh, lo hare sufrir. Le va a tocar tabla."

Pensó el señor del caos como un mantra interno. En algún momento saldría y tendría su venganza.

La producción aun incrédula de tan "peculiar" evento no dijo nada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista las niñas.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?-

Dijo la lamia muy confundida, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban en las mismas. A lo lejos se oyen unos cuervos.

Mientras tanto a fuera de la nevería "Polo Sur" había un pobre muchacho vestido con el legendario y mítico… disfraz de pingüino con retraso mental repartiendo volantes con las promociones y nuevos sabores.

-Compren helado wa, tenemos de choco lomo, fesita rosita, chabacano con melón… wa…-

El pobre chico era mirado por la gente que pasaba con pena y tomaban más por lastima los volantes.

Después de unos minutos, no pasó nada de gente. El chico estaba más que fastidiado y molesto por llevar un disfraz tan feo y ridículo.

-¡Malditas pingüinas! Algún dia tendrán que dormir. Esta botarga esta tan fea que asustaría al mismo Cthulhu. Aparte giede a militar alemán nazi lesbiana. ¿Desde cuándo no limpian esta porquería? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que esto fue lavado? Juro que quemare esta cosa.-

Maldecía el joven, él sabía que necesitaba un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagarse la universidad. El trabajo le quedaba cerca, pero nunca imagino que su primer dia trabajo lo pondrían a repartir volantes con una botarga de pingüino.

Pero era trabajo al fin de cuentas. El joven noto un ruido de zumbido, que se dirigía hacia él, lo cual era muy raro. Ya que no puede haber colmenas en medio de la ciudad.

El muchacho busca de donde proviene el ruido de abejas, para llamar a control de animales para que hagan algo al respecto.

Pero lo que vio fue a las niñas abejas corriendo en orda hacia el, mirando y gritando en diferentes direcciones, como buscando algo.

Si el joven pensó que este fue un dia raro, ahora estaba a punto de comprobarlo.

-¡PAPA-SAMA! ¿DONDE ESTAS?-

El muchacho pensó que ya estaba en el otro barrio. Seria atropellado por una estampida de lolis con aguijones y lo peor, es que era alérgico al veneno de abeja.

El chico sudaba, el miedo era evidente, era inevitable su destino… o eso creía el.

Las abejitas se detienen en seco. El chico no entiende porqué de esto, pero se fija detenidamente a ver a las niñas. Estas tenían en sus caras un marcado tono azul (símbolo del miedo), temblaban y de sus ojitos empezaban a salir lágrimas doradas mientras temblaban sus antenitas.

El joven aun sin entender, decide acercarse para preguntarles que pasaba. Pero al primer paso las niñas se horrorizaron y lloraron lágrimas de miel.

-¡BUAA! ¡UN MONSTRUO!-

Gritaron asustadas las niñas. Acto seguido las abejitas se dispersaron, se separaron y ya no era la gran horda, pero algo estaba claro, no querían estar cerca del chico con botarga de pingüino. Pasa otro arbusto rodante y se oyen cuervos a lo lejos.

El joven también se percata de que al dispersarse dejaron un buen número de gente que fue arrastrada por las niñas, entre ellas el doctor Lecter, el cual estaba todo empapado de sudor. Este se levanta y contempla la situación, el chico de la botarga no entiende ni un carajo que acaba de pasar.

-Quién hubiera imaginado que aparte de lactar la miel, también la lloran. Cada vez este mundo me sorprende… hey chico ayúdame llamando a algún hospital, esta gente debe tener golpe de calor. Iré a la tienda de ahí a conseguir agua para esta gente.-

Acto seguido el doctor se dirige a ayudar a personas afectadas por este "curioso evento".

Luego el doctor mira detenidamente al chico con botarga y se da cuenta de algo.

Hace unos diez o nueve años el doctor Lecter atendió a varios niños traumatizados por una "araña pingüino mutante". Este recordó que alguien fotografió al misterioso críptido, que no era otra cosa que una Aracne con una botarga mal hecha de pingüino, que parecía como si un pingüino tuviera atorada una araña gigante en l trasero.

"Ahora ya sé de donde salió esa cosa traumo a esos niños, de solo recordar a esa pobre fénix. Solo era una botarga fea. Me imagino que la persona que obligo a ponerse ese disfraz tan feo a esa araña debe ser… ¡Un momento! Disfraz de pingüino, Aracne, niños traumados… que pequeño es este mundo. Ese disfraz ha causado tantos traumas y pesadillas. Recuerdo haber atendido como quince niños traumados por esa cosa."

Habían pasado un rato Rin y Claire platicando con Kaoru y Kasumi, ellos charlaron de múltiples cosas. De cómo los trataba la vida, de algunas vivencias, consejos de crianza, de lo que debe hacer Rin después de que a luz, entre otras.

-Luego la misma estúpida irresponsable que arruino mi luna de miel nos quiso meter a una estudiante de intercambio, una Jack-O-Lantern muy fastidiosa, nada más se la pasaba haciendo bromas y asustando a los vecinos.

Jake hablo con ella en varias ocasiones, pero no hacía caso. Así que tome la aspiradora y la encerré en esta. Después me fui a las oficinas de MON y se la deje a un werewolf que estaba ahí con todas sus cosas. Esa Ran era una molestia.-

Relato Rin mientras bebía un té, Kasumi que ahora cargaba a Ichigo respondió a su cuñada mientras Kaoru se reía de tal relato.

-Rin-chan, te pasaste con esa chica. Ya sé que hay razas que pueden hacerse intangibles pero… ¿Tenías que usar la aspiradora?-

-Kasumi… ella era molesta, no dejaba de ser una molestia y me cortaba la "inspiración". Tu entiendes a qué me refiero. No me gusta que una adolecente ectoplasmica hiperactiva este dando vueltas por mi casa.-

Acto seguido hace acto de presencia Jake, el cual es notado inmediatamente. Llevaba una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara, esto fue notado inmediatamente por su abuela, la cual cuestiona a su nieto, ya que no era normal que estuviera en ese estado de nerviosismo.

-Jake, cariño. ¿Qué sucede? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.-

-Ya tuve una casa y se la llevaron en la aspiradora abuela. Esto es completamente diferente.-

Jake se percató de la presencia de las visitas en casa. Lo primero que noto fue la presencia de sus cuñados. Kaoru es el único de los hermanos que no sobreprotegen a Rin y eso que el es el mayor de los cuatro, Kasumi su antigua sempai y antigua familiar anfitrión de Rin, ella se autoproclamo la one-san de Rin, por lo regular se llevan bien.

Dejo de interponerse en su relación cuando Rin le propuso el trato de que si dejaba Jake salir con ella, Kasumi podría andar con su hermano mayor, un trato que la humana no podía rechazar.

Luego estaba ese diablo blanco que estaba con sus hermanas, parecía estar hablando de una antigua competencia artes marciales.

Parecía que el recordó haber visto a ese demonio blanco con su abuelo, si la memoria no le fallaba, era un antiguo socio de su abuelo.

-¿Qué sucede Jake?-

Pregunto Rin a su esposo, definitivamente esto será algo desastroso.

Como explicarle que en el garaje de la casa se encuentran sus padres y solo espera que no salgan por la cocina en un momento a otro. Mio tenía bien sentenciado a Shinta, pero era Rin la que preocupaba a Jake, en su estado actual ella no podía tener reacciones fuertes.

Lo peor es que estaban sus cuñados y no los saludo, esto extraño demasiado a los cuatro.

Jakes no podía ocultarlo más.

El rubio suspira, solo espera que las cosas no se salgan de control.

-No vale ocultarlo más tiempo. Kaoru… tu padre espió la conversación que tuvo Mio-sama con ustedes. Me secuestro hace rato y Mio-sama me salvo de nuevo.- Suspiro. –Ahora están en el garaje y tu Mio-sama lo obligo a disculparse conmigo. La verdad Shinta-san colmo la paciencia de su madre esta vez. No querrán saber que le está diciendo… Rin por lo que mas quieras. No vayas a pelearte con tu padre…-

-Hola Rin-chan. Mama te a extrañado mucho.-

Mio entro saludando muy alegremente, mientras Shinta se veía muy incómodo. La señora Shirohibe se percata que están tambie Kaoru y Kasumi, también noto que estaba con ellos un bebe, que no era otra que Ichigo. Los demás presentes notan a la pareja de nekomatas.

Rin levanta muy abruptamente de su asiento se dirigio hasta su padre. Rin miro fijamente a su padre. Shinta era ligeramente más alto que su hija, fuera de ese detalle y que Rin tuviera su pelo más largo, no se diferencian en nada, Rin es la viva imagen de su padre.

La señora Kamiya en sus ojos muestra un enorme enojo, no era la primera vez que Shinta agredia, secuestraba o peleaba con Jake. Y todas esas veces que Shinta era detenido siempre, ella y su padre siempre peleaban de maneras muy fuertes.

-Papa… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-

Esta vez no sería la excepción. Kaoru ya conocía los tipos de arranques de su hermana por lo que fue hasta donde estaba ella para poder calmarla, Jake va calmarla, pero antes de que los dos dijeran o hicieran algo, la nekomata de cabello oscuro exploto.

-¡NO SE METAN!-

El grito llamo la atención de los presentes, asustando a Amy, Ami y a la pequeña Ichigo, la cual empezó a llorar.

-¡PAPA! ¡ESTO YA ESTOY HARTA DE TI! ¡TIENES QUE ENTENDER QUE YO YA SOY UNA ADULTA RESPONSABLE! ¡TIENES QUE ACEPTAR QUE YA NO SOY NIÑA! ¡NO PUEDES ASEPTAR EL HECHO DE QUE YO TENGA RELACIONES CON UN HUMANO! ¡SIEMPRE TIENES QUE SER ASI DE MOLESTO, POR ESO MIS HERMANOS SE ALEJAN DE TI! ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES MAMA TE GOLPEE! ¡TU NO ENTIENDES! ¡DEJA DE PELEARTE CON JAKE Y MIS CUÑADAS!..-

-Rin-chan calmate en este instante hija, no puedes tener un disgusto ahora y menos en tu estado.-

Dijo Mio realmente preocupada, ya que por un disgusto puede ser terrible para una embarazada.

-Rin-chan cálmate no es bueno para ti y tu bebe, cálmate.-

Claire trato también de calmar a la nekomata, pero fue en vano. Rin no se calmó en lo más mínimo.

-¿¡COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME!? ¡SI SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CON EL! ¡PAPA VETE DE MI VISTA EN...!-

Las niñas estaban asustadas, los adultos realmente preocupados. La esposa de Jake tenía razones para estar molesta con su padre.

Rin no termino lo que iba decir, un sonido agua cayendo no la deja terminar. Una sensación húmeda y tibia estaba en medio de sus piernas.

Todos los adultos sabían que significaba eso.

Las contracciones no se hicieron esperar, Rin tomo su vientre, empezando a quejarse del dolor. Shinta es el primero en tratar de auxiliar a su hija, pero esta lo rechaza de un manotazo.

A Shinta le duele profundamente esa acción, el padre Rin aprieta su puño tristemente, esto es notado por Mio, Jake y Kaoru.

Pero no era el momento de contemplaciones, Claire le ordena a Yui que le ayude a llevar a las niñas arriba, para entretenerlas mientras Jake trata de contactar al hospital, sin éxito.

Mio recuesta a su hija en el sillón mientras Kaoru le pregunta a Claire en que puede ayudarla.

Kasumi contempla el escenario calmando a su hija.

Kcalb hace una llamada a sus contactos del gobierno japonés si le pueden ayudar en esta situación.

-¡Maldicion! No contestan. La línea está ocupada. ¿Qué estará pasando?-

El rey demonio acaba de comunicarse con gente del parlamento. Grey estaba más que desconcertado.

-¿Jake? ¿Cierto?-

-Si señor.-

-Me llamo Kcalb. Tu abuelo solía ser un buen amigo. Asi que no puedo estar de brazos cruzados y llame a mis contactos en el gobierno. Pero me dijeron que la ciudad es un completo caos. Tal vez suene descabellado… pero la ciudad está siendo atacada por un enjambre de abejas humanoides meleras de no más seis años…-

Los que estaban presentes a acepción de Rin, pusieron una expresión de "WTF".

-Ok señor Kcalb. Esto se oye tan bizarro, como el ataque de chibis explosivas de hace un dos años o el atentado terrorista de hace ocho años en el que usaron esos prototipos robóticos que se robaron del Reino Sirena y podría seguir… ¿Qué mierda vamos hacer?…-

Shinta al oir la situación se retira del lugar. Pero antes de cruce la puerta principal, Mio le cuestiona lo que este vaya a hacer.

-Shinta-kun ¿A dónde vas?-

Shinta voltea y le responde a su mujer.

-¿No es obvio Mio? Mi niña se está muriendo. Ire a buscar un médico. Si no regreso en una hora, sigan intentando buscar ayuda. ¡Si tan solo la esposa de mi sobrino estuviera aquí atendería a Rin!-

Despues de estas palabras Shinta sele en busca de un médico a como dé lugar.

Mientras tanto la ciudad era un completo pandemonio.

El sonido del enjambre era constante entre llantos, gritos destrozos.

Las abejitas corrían por doquier. Arrastrando gente, empujando, creando embotellamientos, evitando que muchos transitaran y rompiendo cosas al tratar de alejarse de lo que ellas llamaban "monstruo".

Las autoridades trataban de contener a las niñas, pero no era así de simple. Eran niñas aterradas por alguna extraña razón. No podían usar la violencia aunque quisieran.

MON no sabía qué hacer en casos como este. No había precedentes.

Los agentes de MON trataban de contener esto como les fuera posible, hablarles, llamar su atención, nada serbia.

-Nada las detiene. ¿Cómo las calmamos?-

Dijo un varón humano el cual se veía abrumado ante tantas abejas.

-Rayos, las abejas humanoides tienen una unión psíquica muy fuerte, aunque tengas personalidades diferentes, las abejas poseen una mente de colmena, es una adaptación para protegerse de sus depredadores. Si algo asusta a una las asusta a todas. Lo mejer que podemos hacer es encontrar a quien comanda al enjambre, la reina. Ella controla al enjambre.-

Comento otro hombre el cual trataba de que el enjambre no lo arrastrara.

Entonces una oni saca a su compañero y lo pone a cubierto.

-Ok. ¿Dónde está la reina de estas abejitas? Porque esto parece más un descuido que un ataque de verdad comandante Nikos… ¿Nikos?-

A lo lejos se ve como una enpusa sale gritando de este mar de lolis, manchada con las lágrimas melosas de las niñas, la enpusa daba unos alaridos de terror mientras se hundía entre estas, para después salir nuevamente, luego vuele a salir aún más manchada de más miel y gritando nuevamente de terror, para volver a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

Sus compañeros sabían que estaban perdidos.

Mientras tanto por ahí cerca de estos agentes Shinta contempla la estampida de lolis y sus destrozos. La escena para el patriarca de la familia Shirohibe era por demas dantesca. Los gritos de la gente, el llanto de las abejas, el zumbido de sus alas y los intentos de las autoridades de frenarlas sin lastimarlas.

Definitivamente Shinta tendría que superar esta adversidad, pero… ¿Cómo superar este problema? El señor Shirohibe tuvo una revelación, sus ojos mostraron una gran determinación y confianza, cada paso suyo se dirigía al enjambre de niñas.

Una vez a una distancia segura pero a vez cercana a las abejitas, Shinta inhala una gran cantidad de aire, una vez estuvieron a su máxima capacidad sus pulmones, el shota legal mete sus dos dedos meñiques en su boca y da un poderoso y contundente silbido ensordecedor.

El silbido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de las abejitas.

Ahora Shinta tenía toda la atención del enjambre.

"Si llamas la atención de una, tienes la atención de todas. Así son las abejas humanoides, especialmente si son así de pequeñas."

Pensó Shinta, mientras todas las abejas lo miraban con lagrimitas dulces en sus ojos. El señor Shirohibe se dirige a estas a paso lento y con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Qué les pasa niñas? ¿Dónde esta su mama?-

Las abejitas respondieron al unísono a Shinta, el cual escucha pacientemente al enjambre.

-Mama está en el hospital enferma. No nos gusta estar solitas, así que fuimos a buscar a Papa-sama. Pero no sabemos dónde está.-

A Shinta esto se le hace extraño. Una sola reina no es capaz de cuidar a un enjambre de infantes tan grande. Solo si hay obreras adultas es posible agrandar asi el enjambre. Así que faltan las obreras adultas.

-¿Y sus hermanas mayores niñas?-

-No lo sabemos, dijeron que viéramos la tele mientras ellas salían iban a la Comiket.-

"Pero que irresponsables son esas abejas, si la reina se recupera les va a ir muy mal."

Pensó Shinta al oír a las niñas. Shinta les pregunta nuevamente a las niñas.

-¿Por qué estaban llorando? ¿Qué las asusto?-

-Un monstruo horrible, era muy feo. Tenía esmoquin y su mirada era inquietante.-

Respondieron mientras frotaban sus ojitos compuestos.

-Entiendo, pero debieron quedarse en su casa niñas, hicieron un gran desastre y lastimaron a mucha gente. Se que no fue su intensión, pero ahora tienen que remediar esto. Vaya a las banquetas y quédense ahí para que los agentes de MON las ayude a volver a casa y a que encuentren a sus padres. Liberen a la gente que capturaron sin querer y sean buenas niñas. ¿De acuerdo?-

Shinta les mostro una confortante sonrisa a las abejitas. Estas sonrieron tiernamente en respuesta y le contestaron al unisonó al nekomata.

-Está bien Neko-onisan.-

-Sean buenas niñas y háganle caso a los agentes. Bien ahora iré a buscar a alguien que me ayude a mí. Adiós pequeñas y pórtense bien.-

Ahora con las cosas con más calma, Shinta corre en busca una ambulancia al hospital mas cercano. Dejando a los agentes de MON como unos ineptos y con la boca abierta.

Shinta llega al hospital general de la ciudad en relativamente poco tiempo.

-Ya voy mi niña, la ayuda va en camino.-

Mientras tanto con Jake y los demás, el resto trata de comunicarse con urgencias, pero igual manera nadie podía comunicarse. Había pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Shinta se fue. Por lo Jake pensó en llevarse a Rin a un hospital a como diera lugar, pero Kcalb le dijo que las calles principales estaban bloqueadas, sería inútil. En eso suena un móvil, que no era otro que el de Mio, esta inmediatamente contesta siendo el número de su marido el vio en este.

-Mio, soy yo. Ya estoy a punto llegar con un doctor. Luego te doy los detalles Mio. Solo abran las puertas para que pasen los doctores y camilleros.-

Shinta cuelga y no tardaron cinco segundos en oírse el timbre de la casa Jake y Mio se dirigen a la puerta principal de la casa, una vez abrieran la puerta hay un doctor con dos camilleros, atrás de estos esta Shinta.

-¿Dónde está la señora que hay que atender?-

Pregunto el doctor, que era un hombre moreno de cabello y ojos negros.

Jake le responde al doctor sin perder tiempo al doctor.

-Mi esposa está en la sala. Síganme.-

El doctor y los camilleros llegan a donde esta Rin, este al verla siente que algo no está bien.

-¿Desde cuando empezaron las contracciones?-

-Como casi una hora doctor.-

Respondió Mio. El doctor sin perder tiempo se dirige a Rin.

-Disculpe pero voy a quitarle su ropa interior señora, necesito ver si sus genitales para estar seguro de cómo proceder.-

-Si doctor.-

Respondió Rin. El doctor le quita su ropa interior y revisa su zona íntima con la mirada.

La vagina estaba dilatada y el doctor confirma lo que temía.

-Ok, esta en lavor de parto. El bebe no tardara en nacer. Ryoma tráeme el equipo. Hatsune ayúdame con la señora. El parto va ser aquí. Llévennos a una habitación para recostar a la señora. Necesito toallas limpias y balde con agua tibia.-

Sin perder tiempo Jake va lleva al doctor y al camillero a su habitación.

Una vez ahí Jake va por las toallas Mio y Kaoru se dirigen a la cocina a traer un balde con agua tivia.

El doctor se dirige al baño para limpiarse las manos, en eso llega el otro camillero con el equipo.

De vuelta en la habitación, el doctor se prepara para ayudar a la Nekomata en el parto.

-Ok. ¿Quién es el padre?-

-Yo.-

Respondió Jake, entonces del doctor le ordena al rubio.

-Bien necesito que usted tome de la mano a su mujer. Este es su primer hijo, se nota por lo asustados que están los dos.-

El doctor que estaba al filo de la cama, este se dirige a Rin y le pregunta.

-¿Cuántos años tiene señora?-

-Veintisiete. ¡Aaah!-

Se quejó Rin del dolor de las contracciones, realmente ella sentía mucho dolor, sudaba mucho, Mio le secaba el sudor cada vez que podía mientras Jake le acomodaba unas almohadas para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Ok, señora quiero que inhale y exhale, una y otra vez mientras puja. Esto será relativamente rápido, las extraespecies dan a luz más fácilmente que las humanas. Vamos, usted puede señora.-

Ordeno el doctor. Rin hace lo que ordeno el médico.

Ella pujaba con fuerza, mientras era alentada por su madre y su esposo.

-Vamos Rin-chan, sé que puedes hacerlo cariño.-

-Rin tu puedes. Se que puedes hacerlo, vamos tu puede Rin.-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ami, Claire trataba de mantener calmadas y entretenidas a las niñas, Yui por su lado salio del cuarto a ver que sucedía, ya que Claire podía manejar mejor a las niñas.

-Abuela Claire iré a ver qué sucede. Regreso luego regreso a informarle lo que esté pasando.-

Claire asiente, mientras trata de tranquilizar a sus nietas, ya que se oian los quejidos de Rin.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Yui es guiada por los sonidos de la labor de parto de Rin hasta su habitación. Yui entra y ve a Rin, a su hermano, a Mio y al doctor.

Ellos no la notan y siguen en los suyo.

-¡Vamos señora, una vez mas, con sentimiento!-

Dijo el doctor, mientras veía que algo salía la vagina de Rin, Yui se acerca a ver.

Poco a poco salía una cabecita de la intimidad de la nekomata, era la bebe de esta. Se notaba que tenía un poquito de cabello, luego Rin hace un gran esfuerzo y sale más el cuerpecito de la criatura. En ese instante Yui no soporta mas ver el milagro de vida y desmaya, esto es notado por Jake y Mio. El doctor saca al bebe jalándole de sus bracitos, al sentir el toque del doctor él bebe llora. El doctor revisa a la recién nacida y este empieza a llorar.

-Es una niña, por fin tuve un parto normal.-

Esto extraña a Mio y Jake, Rin no responde por estar agotada por la labor de parto.

-¿Por qué dice eso doctor?-

Pregunto Jake a lo que el medico responde después de cortar el cordón umbilical y posteriormente limpiar a la niña.

-Es que este es el primer parto en el que puedo ver claramente el sexo de un bebe, de hecho este es mi quinceavo parto que atiendo. En los otros eh atendido a humanas que dieron a luz a calamares.-

Esto desconcierta a Mio y a Jake, ya que eso era muy perturbador para ellos, definitivamente esas mujeres se acostaron con krakens.

El doctor limpia a la bebe y la envuelve en una toalla limpia.

-Felicidades, ahora son los padres de una gatita rubia. Siéntase orgullo señora. Porque esta es la bebe más linda que eh ayudado a traer este mundo.-

El doctor le entrega a Rin su pequeña hija.

Rin carga a su bebe y no puede evitar llorar de felicidad al igual que su esposo.

Tal vez no fue el día más normal, pero definitivamente este era el día más feliz de Jake y Rin Kamiya, ya que este día nació su pequeña hija.

Fin del arco argumental.

Por fin termine, después de tantas interrupciones y faltas a mi espacio personal que cortan mi inspiración.

Bien lo que sigue. Le agradezco a Falcon Blaze, ya que su historia inspiro en lo de la horda de lolis abejitas XD y Tarmo Flake, cuya historia fue referenciada en este capítulo.

Si se preguntas le paso a las abejas que no cuidaron a sus hermanitas, pues digamos que no la pasaran muy bien.

En el siguiente capítulo se abre el nuevo arco, el cual se titulara Lamia dorada.

En el siguiente capítulo se revelara el nombre de la hija de Jake y Rin.

Bien me despido a ponerme a llorar en un rincón, ya que hoy es el último día que puedo ver a mis dragonas favoritas.


	16. Chapter 16

Sin of the father

Arco de La lamia Dorada.

Parte 1.

Snake.

Sin duda el mundo ha cambiado, cosas en más de una forma.

Desde que se iso publica la existencia de las extraespecies… el mundo ya no fue el mismo.

Muchas naciones, creencias e ideologías fueron fuertemente golpeadas en sus cimientos.

La existencia de un vasto imperio que abarcaba más del 70% del planeta, civilizaciones con tecnología avanzadísimas, razas que eran consideradas mitos, la existencia de seres y criaturas que negaban rotunda y tajantemente la existencia de los dioses de las religiones con más adeptos. No era algo que la humanidad podía soportar.

Había gente reacia al cambio y quiso revivir los viejos rencores. No solo contra las extraespecies, sino también a quienes se opusieran a sus creencias.

Nuevamente se libraron guerras en nombre de un dios cuyo nombre fue borrado por la estupidez, por la xenofobia, por codicia e ignorancia.

Las cosas estuvieron a punto de salirse control. Hasta que aparecieron héroes dispuestos a poner orden.

Y los héroes aparecen de formas inesperadas, como agentes del gobierno dispuestos a poner orden, desde una tonta Aracne que estuvo el lugar y momentos equivocados, un diablo dispuesto a demostrar que su raza era mucho mejores que los humanos lastimándoles en su "orgullo moral", un muchacho tolerante capaz de soportar el excesivo amor de seis chicas liminales, algunos científicos locos muy frikis y algunos que eran demasiado extravagantes en su formas de operar misiones.

Podría estar horas y horas mencionando a los héroes que pusieron orden al mundo en este gran cambio que tuvo la gente del planeta.

Pero la gente siempre habla de uno en especial, uno que detuvo ataques terroristas masivos, evito guerras nucleares y libero pueblos oprimidos.

Este héroe era llamado Snake. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que su modus operandi era exactamente igual al del personaje de ficción de una mítica saga de videojuegos de espionaje y sigilo.

Era excesivamente bueno en lo que hacía, podía infiltrarse en cualquier lugar sin ser detectado. Como el fuerte Arryn de Esparassus y eso que meterse en un fuerte custodiado por aracnes es una auténtica proeza, destruir a un "Sharkland", el cual era una tanque bípedo anfibio con poderoso armamento suficiente como para borrar una ciudad relativamente en unas horas de asedio, para colmo su de por si armamento estándar era el terror de quien sea. Pero ese armatoste que parecía un tiburón con patas híper blindado tenia para colmo un misil balístico nuclear.

Snake no solo destruyo al "Sharkland", sino que el acabo con el régimen totalitario de Esparassus en esa micion, de por si el cambio de poderes en esa nación trajo una era del terror a sus habitantes, Esparassus estaba a punto de declararle la guerra al mundo.

Pero la führer no esperaba acabar en manos de la serpiente.

Después de eso Esparassus se volvió un país bastante pacífico y próspero.

Esa no solo única fue la hazaña de Snake, el acabo con muchos grupos terroristas y criminales que se hicieron de armamento muy peligroso.

Nadie que le enfrento le vio el rostro al misterioso héroe, nadie sabía cómo era, pero algo era seguro. Era humano.

El último lugar en el que fue visto fue en américa latina.

Se sabe que el se encargó de los grupos criminales que se hicieron de armas y prototipos del Imperio de Atlantis y del Reino Sirena, que fueron robados y posteriormente vendidos en el mercado negro.

Poco a poco los grupos criminales fueron acabados silenciosamente.

Snake poseía el apoyo de otros grupos que querían estabilidad en ese continente.

Por lo que solo mencionar a la serpiente era suficiente como imponer terror en los corazones de los criminales e inspirar esperanza en la gente de esa zona.

Snake limpio lo más peligroso del mundo, ahora solo le faltaba sacar la basura de un último lugar.

Nos encontramos en la ciudad portuaria de Tampico Tamaulipas en México.

Tampico es el segundo puerto mas importante del país, un lugar en el cual llegan muchas mercancías y se mandan a otros lugares del mundo.

Tampico es una urbe en crecimiento, al ser un punto estratégico comercial la ciudad está llena de comercios.

La ciudad está llena vida y es muy bulliciosa como se esperaría de una ciudad de estas características.

Con la llegada de las extraespecies e integración a la sociedad de este país, el puerto se volvió muy productivo, hubo una gran afluencia de empleos.

Las especies autóctonas del país son las quetzalcoatls, serkets (las serkets mexicanas son diferentes de las africanas por el hecho ser mas pequeñas y tener un exoesqueleto en tono marron claro y ser más venenosas, estas se autodefinen a su especie como colotl), Aracne (destacando saltarinas y tarántulas) lamias (echidnas cascabel y serpientes marinas son las lamias autóctonas de México), werewolf (antiguamente llamados nahuales) harpias reales o aztecas, hombres lagarto, dragones (wyverns comunes, dragones puros y dragonewts) papillion, polillas y las sirenas (siendo las especies escualo y tropical las mas numerosas).

También era común ver otras especies por ahí en la ciudad, hace nueve años esta situación no sería posible, en ese tiempo pasado, los carteles de la droga y otras mafias locales hicieron cosas horribles a las especies liminales y a los humanos.

Pero eso cambio, hubo una depuración interna del país.

Nadie sabe con certeza quien dirigió el movimiento, pero los carteles, mafias e incluso los políticos corruptos fueron cayendo, ninguno se salvó de esa purga interna.

Curiosamente fueron ataques simultáneos e inesperados a los carteles, muchos atribuían estos a Snake, pero la mayoría no tenían el sello de "Big boss" que caracterizaba al héroe.

Pero a nadie le importo quien era el responsable, ya había paz, por fin la había.

Muchas de las cosas malas de México fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Los niños podían salir a jugar sin temor a que les raptaron o fuesen influenciados en malos pasos, la gente podía conseguir trabajo más fácilmente.

Actualmente la actual presidenta del país es una echidna cascabel, la cual impulso el empleo y la educación, cambio muchas cosas para evitar que México vuelva a caer en malas manos.

De hecho esta lamia llamada María López, reestructuro prácticamente todo, muchos políticos se le opusieron pero la lamia tenía el apoyo absoluto del pueblo, la clase alta y el ejército que estaban hartos de esta situación.

El antecesor de ella, el expresidente Jesús Mireles lucho por los derechos de las extraespecies autóctonas, controlando a los grupos religiosos cristianos y racistas.

Después de la larga lucha de estos dos, México ya es un país muy prospero.

Aunque todavía hay gente que no se acostumbra del todo a los liminales, los mexicanos aprendieron a ser tolerantes.

Ya en el presente, nos encontramos a en uno de esos supermercados tan comunes, en el se encontraba un hombre blanco de pelo castaño oscuro, el cual estaba rodeado por tres harpias comunes, estas eran trillizas, su cabello y plumaje eran de un color verde limón y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda.

Las pequeñas se traían cosas a su padre, que iban desde papel higiénico, champú y artículos de limpieza. Una ellas traía una caja de cereal con el dibujo de un tucán en ella.

-Papa. ¿Podemos llevarlo?-

Dijo una de las harpías, el padre de esta mira a su hija y le responde.

-Si claro, pero no lo abrirán hasta que se acaben las zucaritas.-

La pequeña harpía sonríe y mete el cereal en el carrito. En eso llega otra de las niñas con un paquete pañales.

-¿Son estos papa?-

-Si, mételos al carrito Lola.-

En eso llega la tercera hermana y trae una caja galletas.

-¿Son estas las galletas de mama?-

-Exacto, son esas galletas de avena que tanto le gustan a ella.-

El hombre empezó a moverse siendo seguido por sus niñas. Pese a que las extraespecies se an vuelto algo cotidiano ya en México, no dejaban de ser foco de atención, especialmente si son infantes. No era común ver a una harpías trillizas idénticas, para algunas personas le eran insoportables, para otras curiosas las niñas y para algunas otras envidia automática.

El hombre llega hasta la zona frutas y verduras, en eso una voz familiar llama la atención del padre de las harpías.

-¡Hey compadre! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola compadre. ¿Cuándo volviste de plataformas?... hey ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es la pequeña Alicia.-

El hombre que saludo al padre de las harpías era un hombre moreno, el cual tenía una pequeña Aracne saltarina pegada a su espalda, esta era rubia, de ojos azules y exoesqueleto rosa.

La Aracne se escondía tímidamente detrás de la cabeza de su padre, era tan pequeña como un recién nacido humano, pero daba entender que era de unos cuatro años para los estándares de su raza.

-Sigue siendo tímida esta pulguita.-

Dijo el padre de las harpías, a lo que el padre de la saltarina responde.

-Si, mi mama me dijo que yo era así a su edad. Jaja, cambiando de tema. Me dijo mi vieja que su comadre ya está empollando otro huevo. ¿Qué no te habías hecho la vasectomía, loco?-

-Je, je. No, al final me arrepentí. Me dio miedo compadre. Pero la verdad fue porque se nos pasaron las cervezas el dia en que deje a mi mama a sus nietas. Si compadre, la carne es débil, especialmente si te gusta el pollo.-

-A compadre, que hambreado eres. Oye en una semana cumple años Alicia. Espero que lleves a mis aijadas, se que no te puedes separar mucho de mi comadre, ya que en un momento a otro podría salir del cascaron tu nueva hija.-

-Si, ya se. Tu me dices a que hora y dejo a las niñas en tu casa.-

Esta era una escena un tanto típica en México, la cual era observada por un hombre, este tenia la pinta de ser algún tipo malandro, pero esta idea era descartada por las cosas llevaba en carrito de mandado. Verduras, embutidos, cereales, leche, pan, frijoles etc.

Parecía que llevaba la despensa de una semana.

El hombre miraba a esos dos hombres y sus hijas con cierta envidia, como si deseara ser como ellos.

Pero el se percató que seguir viéndolos a los dos no seria bueno para el. Era como picarse en una erida infectada con pus con un metal oxidado.

Una vez fuera del establecimiento el hombre se dirige hasta su destino en su auto, un viejo pero funcional beetle o como es conocido aquí en México como bocho.

El hombre con pintas de malandro llega hasta una casa de un barrio de la ciudad conocido como el "Cascajal", famoso por tener muy mala reputación en años pasados, pero ahora estos son otros tiempos.

Este se mete a una vecindad, la cual parecía estar totalmente deshabitada. El tipo cierra la puerta, una vez dentro y cerrada la entrada con llave, este se dirige hasta un apartamento de la vecindad en concreto, el que estaba en medio de todos. Algo que llamaba la atención de ese departamento en concreto era el hecho de su puerta parecía mas nueva que la de los otros departamentos, las ventanas del departamento estaban tapeadas, como si el que viviera ahí no quisiera que vieran lo que hay adentro. Es mas, los demás departamentos de la vecindad parecían estar deshabitados desde hace mucho tiempo.

El sujeto se acerca a la puerta, este toca tres veces y dice.

-Hey Toño, soy yo, el Lalo. Te traje algo pa que tragues.-

La puerta se abre, mostrando a un hombre moreno claro, cabello negro risado y de apariencia muy demacrada, con ojeras y algo flaco.

-Ya te habías tardado pinche Lalo. ¿Don tabas culero? Debiste haber llegado ayer con la tragazón.-

El hombre conocido como Lalo le responde a Toño de forma muy despreocupada.

-Con mi vieja, Lucy. Ni modo que decirle que "no" a mi diabla.-

El hombre conocido parecía molesto ante ese comentario, la sola mención de esa mujer le enoja.

-Pinche Lalo, esa puta diabla te tiene bien pendejo. Consíguete una humana, de perdido una india.-

Lalo se ofende ante esto, ya que a ningún barón le gusta que insulten a su novia.

-Mira wey, será muy diabla, pero no se pone sus moños como tu ultima nalga que te traiciono apenas llegaron los soldados. Ahora se mas agradecido que esa vieja cobarde y traga lo que traje.-

Toño pese a estar molesto no le quedo de otra que aguantarse, sabia que Lalo tenia razón.

Este empezó a meter las cosas en refrigerador de la cocina, vio como Lalo manipulaba su teléfono celular. El tipo supuso que se estaba mensajeando con la tal Lucy.

Esto molestaba mucho al Toño, pero si no fuera por Lalo, el no comería, ya que el si podía salir a calle.

Una vez guardado lo que había traido el Lalo, Toño se voltea y ve a Lalo con una pistola blanca que parecía de juguete, "parecía" porque esta dispara un rayo láser de boca del cañón, este le daño la tráquea, a diferencia de las balas, el láser no hace ruido y cauteriza, es como ser herido con una barra de hierro al rojo vivo.

Al ser herido por esta clase de arma en su tráquea lo daño lo suficiente para que no pudiese hablar o gritar.

Lalo se acerca a Toño, el cual mira con desprecio. Este empieza a manipular el móvil nuevamente. Ahora algo que impacta mas que el hecho de su "amigo" le hubiera disparado, es el que Lalo va cambiando de forma, ahora se ve como alguien con traje color crema, como si fuera de esos trajes espionaje moderno, la máscara que llevaba cubría perfectamente su rostro de quien fuese la persona que le disparo.

Después esta misteriosa persona se quita la mascara, mostrando a un hombre de como de cincuenta años. Este tenia cabello castaño con notorias canas, tenia bigote delgado y cuidado. Sus ojos eran café claro y era caucásico.

El misterioso hombre saca de un bolsillo una cajetilla de cigarros de una famosa marca, este enciende uno con un encendedor que venia en la caja, luego de aspirar una bocanada de humo este empieza a hablar en un marcado acento norteamericano.

-Se que te estas preguntando. ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? Pero te lo diré ahora viejo.- Da otra fumada a su cigarrillo y exhala el humo. –Tu amigo y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. El me decía en donde te escondías y yo a cambio le daba un boleto de ida a Mornistar con su novia para empezar de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Ahí necesitan mucha mano de obra en los puertos y aduanas. Asi que era un trato que el y su diablesa novia no podían rechazar. Además a su bebe por nacer le convenía tener la nacionalidad de ese país. –

El misterioso hombre tira la ceniza y vuelve a dar fumar, una vez mas con el humo fuera, el siguió explicando.

-Normalmente te hubiera apuñalado o te habría rajado la garganta, pero tu… tu eres especial viejo.-

El hombre puso su cigarrillo en su boca y empezó a revisar en su móvil hasta dio con unos archivos y empezó a leerlos en voz alta.

-Antonio Ferreira García, el ultimo cabecilla del cartel del Golfo, sucesor de Juan Pablo Pérez García. Tu lista de fechorías es tan alta.-

El hombre se acabó su cigarro y lo apaga en el piso.

-Veamos, trafico drogas, cobro de piso, extorción, tráfico de personas y liminales, aquí dice que desollaste viva una lamia y que con su piel y te hiciste unas botas con esta….-

El misterioso hombre golpea a Toño tirándolo al piso de un poderoso puñetazo, tumbándole unos dientes.

-Ella aun estaba viva cuando le quitaste su piel, ella tenia siete años. También dice que mataste a muchas personas e hiciste una película snuf, donde matabas y violabas a niños de secundaria, para después enviarles los videos a sus padres… -

Nuevamente este golpea a Toño, pero esta vez rompiéndole una costilla con su puño.

-Podría seguir y seguir con tus atrocidades. Pero miraremos algunos de tus lujos Toño.-

El hombre pone el móvil en su cara y le muestra una serie de imágenes.

Estas se trataban de los lujos que solía darse al ser capo del cartel del golfo. Las imágenes iban desde las clásicas armas chapadas en oro, autos de lujo, fincas lujosas, joyería ostentosa, mascotas exóticas, ropa de diseñador y las famosas botas de piel de lamia.

-Dime Toño. ¿Valió la pena? ¿Valió la pena matar, violar, envenenar y echar a perder la vida de inocentes por esto? En lo que a mi respecta tu eres una mierdecilla que solo molesta a aquellos que buscaban ganarse la vida honestamente. Pero ahora se les acabo… ¿Cómo se dice en este país? ¡A si! Se les acabo el veinte a personas como tú. Solo eres el último que me faltaba Toño. ¿Pensaste que al esconderte aquí despistarías a la ley? Bien lo admito, usaste su lógica en su contra, al creer que te esconderías en el lugar mas recóndito del país y te escondiste aquí, donde nadie en su sano juicio pensó que se escondería un tipo condenado.-

El hombre misterioso toma su arma y manipula. Entonces después le pone el cañon de esta en su cabeza.

-Me gustaría volarte los sesos con una escopeta recortada, pero estas armas laser de industrias Du Neptune son tan practicas a la hora de hacer asesinatos. Se que no puedes hablar, lo hise para que nadie te oiga gritar pedazo de escoria. Pero antes de morir te dire quien soy… Yo soy Snake.-

Entonces el misterioso Snake le dispara con su arma laser y le frie literalmente el cerebro, matando al último capo de la droga en México con una lobotomía laser.

Snake ve el cuerpo sin vida del hombre conocido como Toño, este noto que murió con una expresión de sorpresa absoluta.

Snake lo contempla al hombre que le acaba de arrebatar la vida, como si fuera un pedazo de basura rancia. Este mira su móvil unos instantes, toma una foto al cuerpo. Después marca un numero, a Snake le contestan inmediatamente la llamada.

-Señora presidenta, el malnacido que asesino a su hermanita esta muerto. Le mando las pruebas en una hora… Si, no se preocupe. Yo soy solo una leyenda… no llore mas, el ahora es comida para gusanos.-

Snake cuelga, se pone la mascara transformándose nuevamente en Lalo, retirándose del lugar.

Ya había pasado una hora y Snake ya había dejado la ciudad.

Se encontraba en un avión rumbo a otro lugar del mundo.

El ya había dejado las pruebas e investigación en el lugar de los hechos, las autoridades llegaron y encontraron el cuerpo del capo y el móvil.

Snake ya estaba sobrevolando el golfo rumbo a oriente medio mientras se despedía de México con cierto sentimiento de tristeza.

-Adiós, México, extrañare tu hospitalidad, tus fiestas, tu música y tu rica comida. Realmente extrañare a la señora que vendía gorditas al lado del oxxo y su agua de horchata.-

Dijo para si mismo, mientras sacaba una foto vieja de entre sus ropas. La foto de veía una lamia pelirroja, escamas rojizas y ojos dorados.

Esta estaba vestida con el traje típico de las lamias de medio oriente.

La lamia en cuestión se veía muy joven, como de unos quince años, se veía sonriente mientras sostenía una cesta con lo que parecen ser hiervas medicinales.

Snake miraba la foto con un halo de nostalgia y anhelo.

"¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Treinta? Para mí el tiempo no tiene valor, solo quiero volver a verte Helena. De ti, solo tengo esta vieja foto. Solo espero que no hayas muerto en esa zona de locos en donde vives. Las cosas han cambiado y nada ni nadie me impedirá que cumpla la promesa que hice hace tantos años. Con ese imbécil muerto, ya nada me ata a esa sirena loca. Mi misión ha terminado. Solo quiero llegar pronto para volver a verte."

Pensó Snake mientras contemplaba la foto de la lamia.

El quería verla nuevamente, habían pasado años desde la ultima vez que vio a su amada. Que fue uno con ella, que convivio con ella, solo sabía que tuvo dos hijas de el, unas mellizas.

Mellizas de las cuales no sabia sus nombres. El solo quería conocerlas y si era posible, conocer a sus nietas.

El viejo héroe, no quería fama o fortuna. Solo volver a ver a la mujer que amaba.

Fin del capitulo.

A sin escuela y tareas, no hay gritos en casa y mi concentración se elevaba a mas de 8000.

Se que todos esperaban a ver que nombre recibía la nueva integrante de los Kamiya, pero decidí guardármelo para el siguiente capitulo.

Además, tengo preparado mas traumas para el siguiente capitulo, las abejitas dejaron en shock a muchos.

Además postergare el castigo de Kuroko, pero les daré una pista, tiene que ver con las choco aventuras del papa de esta.

Saludos alther y Tarmo Flake, cuyas historias fueron referenciadas al principio del capitulo.

Bien me ire a relajarme un rato.

Hace tiempo que no saco a Saya-chan a pasear y a Primarina de la guardería.


	17. Chapter 17

Sins of the father

Arco de lamia dorada.

Episodio 2

Su nombre es…

Ya en la casa Kamiya las cosas se habían calmado, el doctor termino de atender bien a la madre y su pequeña bebe.

Los adultos explicaron a las niñas lo paso con Rin y su padre.

Shinta estaba muy nervioso por no saber el estado de su hija, el doctor le informo que su hija como su nieta están buen estado de salud, especialmente la bebe, ya que pese a ser algo prematura, no parece serlo ya que según el doctor; "Tiene muy buenos pulmones y un buen peso".

Shinta respiro totalmente aliviado, pero si quería ganarse de nuevo el cariño de su hija, tendría que mantenerse al margen un tiempo.

En cuanto a Yui, ella fue reanimada por el doctor con unas sales.

Ya con mas calma el doctor le dice dejen a Rin descansar, Mio quiso quedarse a atender a su hija, ya que ella a sido madre cuatro veces, cosa que el doctor acepto mientras se retiraba con Jake, ya en la en el comedor, con toda la familia sentada y escuchando lo que tenía que decir el doctor, la familia escucha atentamente.

-Una vez que pase la crisis de las abejas, nos llevaremos a la señora Kamiya y su hija al hospital para hacerle unos chequeos para el historial médico. De momento se que las abejas ya están bajo el control de las autoridades. Por lo que mande un mensaje al hospital para que me avisen cuando podemos llevarnos sin falta a la señora Rin. Pero fuera de eso, tanto madre e hija están fuera de peligro.-

-Es bueno oír eso. ¿Doctor?-

Pregunto Claire al médico, el cual contesta a muy jovialmente a la matriarca de los Kamiya.

-Adam, Adam Juno.-

-Gracias doctor Juno. Se que mucha gente merecia ser atendida por el incidente tan extraño.-

-Bueno, el señor Shirohibe me obligo a venir y acepte, más que nada porque el calmo a esas niñas. No tengo ni la mas remota idea como iso ese milagro. Pero eso demuestra lo mucho quiere a su hija…-

Todos los adultos miraron a Shinta el cual solo estaba sonrojado e incómodo por esa afirmación. Pero el doctor noto algo mas en esa familia de lo mas variopinta, el sabia que era común ver familias de dos especies era la norma. Pero la verdad ver varios nekomatas, un diablo (pensó que Kcalb era un miembro de la familia) una rapaz y una lamia era muy raro, sabía que había familias polígamas pero era un número muy bajo. Pero de los miembros de esta familia variopinta, Ami era la que mas destacaba.

El doctor Juno estaba mas que impresionado por la presencia de Ami, no podía ocultarlo, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la ofidia de doradas escamas.

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Crei que era solo un mito! ¡La lamia dorada es real!-

Esto causo un estado confusión en los presentes, ya que no entendía lo que quería decir el doctor. Ami era la mas confundida, ya que ella en primera instancia deveria saberlo.

Hasta que Yui pregunta al médico.

-¿A que se refiere doctor?-

-A si, disculpen, ahora lo explico. Como se darán cuenta por mi nombre, yo no soy de este país, soy de medio oriente, para ser más preciso de Irak, yo me crie en una aldea de lamias, ya que ellas me encontraron en una caravana destruida y me criaron. Fui adoptado por el clan Yuno. Las lamias me prepararon para que en un futuro yo les pudiera conseguir los adelantos científicos de los humanos. Asi que instruyeron en sus ciencias. En mi niñez la matriarca a mí y otras niñas conto la leyenda de la lamia dorada.

La historia es asi, en la época de los mitos griegos, las lamias estaban unidas en una sola nación y eran gobernadas por las nagas. Pero el con la llegada del imperio romano, las lamias entraron en conflicto con este. Pero era una guerra perdida, las lamias no podían hacerle frente los romanos. Pero la última reina de las nagas quería vencer a toda costa a Roma, pero el pueblo de las lamias, que fue desterrado de su hogar ancestral, Libia. Ya estaban cansadas de luchar, perdían a mas hermanas y su condición de ser un pueblo exclusivo de mujeres no ayudaba en nada, ya que por cada hombre que ellas capturaban para perpetuar la especie, ellas perdían a diez de sus hermanas.

La situación no era favorable para las lamias, pero la negativa de la reina Naga de rendirse hiso que Eurídice, su general que era una lamia de cabello y escamas dorados se opusiera a su reina.

Eurídice le explico que sus acciones las llevaría a todas al olvido y la extinción.

Más que nada porque eran superadas en armas y número, además no podían hacer alianzas con ninguna nación ya que estas eran temidas por los humanos y para su desgracia, sus dioses las habían abandonado.

Eurídice dijo que lo mejor era huir y dispersarse, refugiarse a lugares a los que el hombre no podía acceder.

La reina Naga iso oídos sordos y ordeno ejecutar a la general Eurídice, pero sus guardias se negaron. Ella ordeno a cualquiera que tuviera un arma en su corte, ejecutar la lamia dorada, pero las guardias, nobles y generales se negaron. Puesto que Eurídice tenía razón.

La reina Naga estaba furiosa por la traición y en un arrebato de cólera tomo una lanza e intento matar a Eurídice, pero esta con su espada rompió la lanza y sometió a la reina.

Esta le dijo que estaba condenando a su pueblo y su propia hija. Pero la reina no quería entender y cuando la lamia dorada guardo su espada, la reina la ataco a traición. La reina trato de estrangular a la general, pero esta la derroto, puesto que no era rival para la general.

Una vez humillada y derrotada a mano limpia Eurídice tomo una decisión, una que no le iba gustar.

Con sus propias manos mato a su reina. Sus hermanas lamias no dijeron nada.

Después de matar a su reina, una mensajera les dijo que el imperio no tardaría días en alcanzarlas.

Entonces Eurídice ordeno a su pueblo que dispersara en grupos pequeños, que era la mejor forma de sobrevivir, que huyeran y se escondieran donde el hombre no pudieran alcanzarlas. Que ella les daría el tiempo.

Después de acatar las órdenes, Eurídice junto a las lamias más capaces, fuertes y tenaces. Ellas cubrirían la huida de sus hermanas.

Pero antes de irse a la batalla Eurídice dijo: "Cuando vuelva a haber paz, volveré con ustedes, mis queridas hermanas".

Las lamias huyeron y se refugiaron. Eurídice y sus tropas lucharon contra los romanos.

Ninguna sobrevivió, pero ellas aseguraron la supervivencia de su especie.

Las lamias se dispersaron por el mundo y ellas esperaron a que Eurídice, la lamia dorada volviera.

Se dice que cada siete generaciones nace una lamia dorada.

La leyenda cuenta que se trata de la misma Eurídice que reencarna y que su nacimiento anuncia tiempos de paz y prosperidad para las lamias.

Mi abuela me conto que la última lamia dorada que nació en la aldea fue hace doscientos años.

Creo que este es el mejor momento para que Eurídice vuelva, ya que ninguna lamia es perseguida y viven en paz hoy en día.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante esta revelación, sabían que Ami era una lamia muy rara, pero no a ese nivel.

Les era muy difícil de asimilar la historia, Ami estaba anonadada. Ya que ella sabe que es muy especial.

-¿Soy algo así como una elegida para salvar al mundo?-

Dijo la pequeña rubia con brillitos en sus ojos, muy emocionada, a lo que el doctor responde.

-No, solo eres el augurio de la paz y tiempos mejores. Ya que la última lamia dorada era una escriba e historiadora. Eres algo así como un amuleto de buena suerte.-

Esto mata las fantasías de Ami, deprimiéndola, Amy la consuela acariciándola con su ala izquierda.

La verdad el relato del doctor Yuno, fue bastante revelador con respecto a la cultura de las lamias, ya que los ahí presentes no tenían idea de cómo es la cultura de estas.

-Asi que mi pequeña hermanita es un símbolo de paz y prosperidad. Vaya, quien lo diría.

Dijo Yui mientras esta contemplaba a su hermanita, la cual es aun consolada por Amy.

Claire siente orgullo de su nieta, ya que si Steno dijo que Ami era una lamia muy poco común, esto lo confirma.

Jake por su lado sintió una curiosidad por la cultura de las lamias, ya que lo mucho o poco que conoce de ellas es que la mayoría de estas son de medio oriente y que el resto de subespecies viven a lo largo y ancho de Asia y américa. Que son buenas creando venenos, químicos y muchos productos médicos. Fuera de eso su cultura es un misterio.

-Bueno ahora a cambiar de tema. ¿Cómo llamaran a la recién llegada nacida?-

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Jake, el cual no a elegido el nombre, ni siquiera Rin había escogido uno.

De hecho nadie se le ocurrió un nombre. Todos estaban pensando, pero a nadie se le ocurrió nada de nada.

Todos pensaron, pero nadie se le ocurrió absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué tal Mikami?-

Apareció Mio saliendo de la cocina con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso vacío.

La cual asusto a todos los presentes, puesto que nadie se percató de su llegada.

-Mio. ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? Que ni te notamos.-

Cuestiono Shinta a lo que esta responde mirando hacia arriba mientras se rascaba la barbilla, como haciendo memoria.

-Veamos… fue cuando llegaron a la parte de que la reina Naga murió, luego entre en la cocina por algo de agua para Rin en cuanto despierte y al salir escuche que no habían escogido nombre. Asi que pensé en nombre lindo y puf, Mikami me vino a la mente.-

Jake s lo medito un rato, el nombre de Mikami le pareció lindo. Al fin de cuentas era nombre muy apropiado para una niña.

-Mikami, eso suena muy hermoso Mio-san, me gusta el nombre. ¿Tú qué opinas Jake?-

A su abuela le gusta el nombre y si la matriarca de los Shirohibe lo propuso y la matriarca de los Kamiya lo aprueba, estaba mas que decidido.

-Bien, está aprobado se llamara Mikami. Solo hace falta que Rin lo apruebe.-

-Si lo hará Jake, verdad que si Mio-san… ¿Mio-san?-

Claire noto que Mio ya se dirigía rumbo a donde estaba su hija con el agua.

-Disculpen, pero me preocupa Rin. Conversamos luego.-

Ya después de eso, los demás empiezan a hablar sobre el nombre elegido por Mio, a pequeñas les agrada el nombre, Yui piensa que es lindo, Kaoru y Kasumi dieron también su aprobación, Kcalb y Shinta no opinaron, el demonio más por prudencia y Shinta bajo amenaza.

Paso el tiempo y Rin despertó, ella al enterarse de la decisión por boca y voz de su marido, no se puso en contra, ya que ni ella había pensado en un nombre.

-¿Así que mama decidió un nombre improvisadamente? Típico. Mama es buena improvisando, aun recuerdo los tacos de espagueti que izo cuando se dio cuenta de no compro la carne. Aparte Mikami suena lindo.-

Rin mira a su hija que tenía en brazos, la cual dormía plácidamente. Era tan adorable verla respirar a la pequeña mestiza, con aquellos movimientos pausados. Jake se sienta al lado de Rin, la cual no dejaba de admirar a su pequeña hija.

-Tu nombre será Kamiya Mikami… solo espero que no seas bajita como.-

Jake no puede evitar reírse, ya que conoce lo acomplejada que esta su mujer, de solo recordar todas esas veces que Rin los estantes altos de las tiendas, sin aceptar ayuda solo por orgullo. Pero eso la hacía ver linda.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Jajaja. Perdón mi amor, pero ser bajita no es tan malo, de hecho tiene su encanto. Solo el tiempo lo dirá… aunque sería súper divertido que ella sea más alta que tu.-

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.-

-En serio, ya me imagino cuando llegue a casa con sus amigas de la escuela y presente a sus padres, ja.-

-Jake… ah. Ahora que lo pienso. Me altere mucho con mi papa, se que lo que izo mi padre contigo no está bien y a pesar de que le dije todos esas cosas, él fue a buscar doctor. Con ese caos que según había afuera.-

-Creo que tu enojo es lo de menos, a Mio-sama se le acabó la paciencia y tiene amenazado a tu padre. De hecho esto es lo paso antes de que llegáramos…-

Jake le cuenta lo acontecido con Shinta, el rescate de Mio, el interrogatorio en el auto y la reprimenda de Mio hacia su esposo.

Rin estaba bastante sorprendida, ella sabía que su madre era una férrea mujer, con los clásicos valores japoneses, pero toda persona tiene un límite.

-Ya era hora de que mama le pusiera un freno a papa, no sé qué la contuvo estos años, pero ella siempre a sido más fuerte que el. Aun así… no puedo creer que dejaras que mama te sacara la sopa.-

Eras mas que evidente que Rin estaba molesta y abochornada, el que estaba mas incomodo era Jake el cual responde a su mujer muy sonrojado.

-¡Tu sabes lo aterradora que es tu madre! No se me olvida lo del restaurante, tampoco lo de la wyvern, ni como arreglo a ese pobre policía que se disloco el hombro y no me hagas recordar lo que le hiso a esos manifestantes racistas que estaban en contra de los matrimonios interespecies.-

Una cara miedo se le dibujo a Rin en su cara al recordar que su madre es de amar tomar, si su padre agoto su paciencia, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

-Es verdad, lo siento, algo me dice papa está en líos.-

-Si que lo está, Mio-sama amenazo con violarlo si volvía hacer algo que la molestara. Ella siempre cumple sus amenazas.-

-No me lo recuerdes. Aún recuerdo cuando tire sin querer las cenizas de mi abuela. Ella dijo que si corría a esconderme mientras ella recogía las cenizas, me daría con la chancla de madera. De nada sirvió esconderme, me dio chancla. Pobre de papa, ahora me arrepiento de decirle esas cosas.-

-Ni modo Rin, el se lo busco.-

Jake después de decir esto se quedó admirando a la pequeña Mikami. No sabía como se sentía, si aterrado, nervioso o feliz. Pero el solo sabía que daría su mejor esfuerzo y que trataría de ser muy buen padre para su pequeña hija. El acaricio una de las orejas de la niña, era tan suave. El solo no quería arruinarlo.

Pasado el tiempo las cosas se calmaron y Rin fue al hospital junto a su pequeña hija para los chequeos y el historial médico.

Kcalb se despide de las familias Kamiya y Shirohibe, dijo que volveria en unos días a traer un presente para la recién nacida.

Shinta procuro retirarse, ya que imagino que su esposa se quedaría, por lo que fue de regreso a su hogar por ropa para su esposa.

Kaoru y Kasumi se fueron de regreso a su hogar, Kasumi dijo que le llevarían ropa que ya no le quedaba a Ichigo.

Ya han pasado días de estos y la vida cambia de múltiples formas, siguiendo su propio ritmo.

Yui decidió quedarse en casa de su abuela, ya que pensó que necesitaría ayuda con las niñas con esta series de eventos… mentira a Yui le gustan los bebes y no puede evitarlo, aparte ya se encariño con Amy y Ami.

Rani inscribió a Amy en la mis escuela de Ami, por lo que solo hace falta buscarle uniformes de su talla a la rapaz.

Steno por su lado sigue trabajando jornadas extras con sus asistentes para ganarle al anime de su manga, por lo que esta esclavizada a su trabajo.

Por su lado la ciudad es reparada por abejas meleras en compensación por el caos en la ciudad.

Yui mira a su alrededor a las obreras adultas trabajar camino a la escuela, no tuvieron clases ella y sus hermanas por el asuntito de las abejitas.

Hasta que se topó con Kiki, la cual aterriza al lado esta.

-Buenos días Yui. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-

-Bien Kiki. Mira tanto desastre ¿Quién diría que unas niñas dejarían tanto desorden?-

-Si, yo estaba en casa con mi madre cuando empezó, papa se quedó atrapado en la oficina. Me mando video del enjambre. Se volvió viral en el mundo.-

Tanto la humana y la fénix siguieron rumbo a su escuela, mientras seguían viendo a las abejas reparar la ciudad.

-¿Sabes que paso Kiki?-

Pregunto la pelinegra a lo que esta respondió mientras hacía memoria de lo que dijeron en las noticias.

-Las abejas se fueron de su colmena porque no había nadie que las cuidaran, según tengo entendido, las adultas se fueron a la Komiket, la reina no estaba en el panal, ya que estaba según las fuentes estaba hospitalizada, por una reacción alérgica por consumir camarones. El padre de las abejas, es un empresario líder de la industria de alimentos naturistas, su nombre era Hugo Vázquez, el dijo que el se encargaría de reparar lo que sus hijas hayan hecho. También dijo que estaba decepcionado de sus hijas mayores por tal acto irresponsable.

Pero también dijo que su mujer cuando se recuperara, pondría en cinta a sus hijas.-

Yui noto a una de la obreras tocarse uno de sus cluteos, signo de que fue sometida a un castigo ficico.

Las dos chicas llegaron a oir a una de las abejas obreras quejarse de algo.

-Mis donjinshis yaoi. ¡Bua! Mama me los quemo.-

Se quejó la obrera, entonces otra obrera que estaba poniendo una ventana junto a otra de sus hermanas de una tienda de ropa le contesto a esta.

-¿De qué te quejas? A mi me rompió mi autógrafo de Oda sensei. Aparte nos pegó a todas. ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de ir la Komiket y dejar a nuestras hermanitas viendo un maratón de películas de Pixar?-

-¿A quién le importa? Mama no estará contenta hasta que terminemos esto. Aun me duelen mis posaderas. Debería ser un crimen que las chanclas sean usadas de esa forma.-

Yui y Kiki apresuran su paso, pues no quieren que las abejas noten que ellas las están escuchando su conversación, al grado de que Kiki tomo a Yui por los hombros y se fueron volando.

Ya en la escuela, se dirigen a su salón de clases, en no hicieron platica ambas porque iban al retrasadas, ya en el salón se dirigen a sus respectivos lugares, técnicamente Yui hiba en medio del salón y Kiki en primera fila, esto era más que nada para que no estorbara.

La clase inicia, con el delegado de clase ordenando el clásico "de pie, saluden" de las escuelas japonesas. La profesora titular Diana Sagitta, una centaura peso ligero (apareció en el capítulo cinco), entra al salón pone, Diana se dirige a la su clase.

-Bien chicos, como ustedes saben, no tuvimos clases por el incidente de las abejas, aparte del problema del cableado eléctrico, perdimos tres días de clases. Pero no estamos retrasados con nada. Pero debido a eso no pudo incorporarse una nueva compañera que acaba de ser transferida de Kyoto, se ve algo intimidante pero se que es buena chica, asi que sean amables. Puedes pasar Emiya.-

Por la puerta del salón entra una wyvern muy alta, como de dos metros, los compañeros de clase de Yui eran su mayoría humanos, siendo Kiki y Naomi las únicas liminales de la clase. Estos se quedaron anonadados por esa wyvern, sus escamas eran oscuro purpura, su piel humana era blanca como la nieve, contrastando con sus escamas, aunque retraídas sus alas eran de una gran envergadura, su rostro era finas facciones y ojos eran de un tono dorado, muy común entre las especies reptilianas. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención era su rosada y larga cabellera ondulada, la cual parecía ser muy bien cuidada, de esta salían un par de cuernos lisos que apuntaban hacia atrás de ella, otra cosa que llamo la atención fue su bien desarrollado cuerpo, ya que tenía una figura envidiable, especialmente sus pechos, los cuales eran enormes.

La chica en cuestión muestra una amable sonrisa, esto deja anonadados a la mayoría de los chicos, pero la mayoría de las chicas se sienten incomodas ante la presencia de la dragona.

Kiki se sentía algo incómoda por su presencia, ya que era una imponente depredadora, Yui por su lado no parecía estar incomoda con ella, pero era mas que claro estaba muy impresionada con semejante espécimen.

-Buenos días, me llamo Emiya Yuri, mucho gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien.-

Su voz dejo impactados a todos, ya que era suave, melodiosa y agradable. Los wyvern tenían fama de tener una voz algo áspera, pero la voz de Emiya era por demás agradable. Su tono voz indicaba que no era la típica wyvern, ya que estos también tenían fama de ser algo toscos en su forma de expresarse.

Algo que también llamo la atención fue los movimientos que hacía, ya que la escuela de Yui era propia gente con recursos, pero ninguno llegaba a los modales de una princesa, ya que la voz de Yuri, sus movimientos y expresiones eran propios de una joven de alta alcurnia.

Kiki al oir su voz dejo de sentirse incomoda, ya que no sentía algún tipo de hostilidad.

Yui en cambio se sintió algo raro, como que esa dragona era algo especial.

La wyvern sintió el impacto que causo, algo parecía incomodarle. Como si no estuviera a gusto.

-Emiya, tu asiento esta ahí, junto a ventana.-

Señalo la profesora a Emiya, esta se dirige a su asiento el cual esta atrás del de Naomi.

Luego de sentarse Yuri saco de mochila unas manos prostéticas para especies aladas, pero las de Yuri eran un tanto diferentes, ya que estas se acoplaban al gran tamaño de sus alas. Esas manos prostéticas no eran baratas y esas parecían estar hechas a medida para la wyvern.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad. Hasta que llegó la hora del descanso. Yuri quiso integrarse con las otras chicas, pero estas la ignoraban, ya que no eran muy agraciadas como la wyvern, esta al sentirse excluida se sentó algo triste en su sitio con su bento, esto es notado por Kiki y Yui, las cuales sintieron pena por la dragona, por lo que deciden hacerle compañía Yuri.

-Hola, soy Izayoi Yui y ella es mi amiga Akiyama Kiki. ¿Podemos hacerte compañía?-

A Emiya se le iluminaron sus dorados ojos y respondió alegremente.

-Por supuesto.-

Las dos chicas se sentaron junto a la dragona. Por lo que las dos amigas decidieron almorzar con Emiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí en Asaka, Emiya?-

Pregunto Kiki, a lo que esta responde la peli rosada a la fénix.

-Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí recientemente, mas que nada por el trabajo de mi padre. Que es cirujano.-

-Oye Emiya. Nunca eh visto a wyvern como tu, normalmente no pasan del metro ochenta. Aparte ningún wyvern tiene escamas como las tuyas. ¿Qué clase de wyvern eres Emiya?

La pregunta de Yui era muy válida, ya que Yuri es una wyvern muy particular.

-Bueno…-

La dragona se sonrojo un poco, ya que se sentía un poco incomoda por la pregunta.

-Me da pena decir el nombre de mi raza, ya que se oye un poco petulante.-

-¿Cómo que petulante?-

Cuestiono nuevamente Yui a Emiya, la cual juntaba dos de sus garras de sus alas y empezó a juntarlas, como una humana juntaría sus dedos índices.

-Bueno… soy una wyvern emperador.-

Tanto Kiki como Yui jamás habían escuchado de semejante raza de wyvern. Pero entendían en parte el porqué. Sus escamas son purpuras y ese tan imponente tamaño era comprensible el nombre de la especie de esta chica. El color purpura esta muy relacionado a la realeza. Aparte tenia esa belleza que la hacia parecer alguna clase princesa.

-¿¡Eh!? Que interesante, te queda porque pareces una princesa.-

Afirmo Yui, esto causo un cierto rubor en Emiya, ya que era alguien que no era de su familia que le decía que parece una princesa.

-Gracias. ¿Sabes? Mi madre me dice princesa.-

-Le creo, pareces una princesa, apartes eres tan exótica como yo, mírame yo soy una fénix.-

Lo cual era verdad, Kiki y Emiya eran razas poco usuales. Yui se le queda viendo a las chicas de su clase las cuales se le quedan viendo a la dragona con cierto desdén.

-¿No se cual es su problema? De los chicos se entiende que no te dirijan la palabra, se sienten intimidados con semejante hembra que eres. Eres demasiado guapa y parece que estas fuera de su liga. Pero no se porque las demás chicas no te hablan.-

En eso de la nada aparece Naomi la cual aparece en medio de estas la cual con su típica sonrisa gatuna, la morena silpelit se dirige a las tres chicas.

-La respuesta es mas que obvia Yui-chan. Las chicas no le dirigen la palabra a Emiya-san por el simple hecho de que ellas son mayoría coba B, pero al ver las tetas Emiya-san puedo decir que es una copa I sin temor a equivocarme.-

La afirmación de la elfa oscura abochorna en demasía a Yuri, la cual cubre su pecho con sus alas.

Yui molesta trata de reprimir a la morena, pero la pequeñaja siguió.

-No te preocupes, ellas están debajo de la jerarquía femenina con tu sola presencia. A mi no me incomoda. Porque… ¡Las tetas pequeñas te dan estatus! Es un valor único y escaso. Es algo de lo que estoy muy orgullosa.-

Yuri no tiene ni la mas remota idea de lo que está hablando la chica morena, Yui por su lado no entiende de donde saca tanta autoconfianza Naomi. Kiki empieza a tocar su pecho con sus alas.

-Entonces, lo mío también es bueno.-

Aunque un tanto pervertida sus afirmaciones, eran ciertas, las demás chicas de la clase en ocasiones se miraban sus pechos, los chicos miraban a la chica dragón con cierta timidez, le era difícil mirarla directamente y se ponían nerviosos cuando esta dirigía su mirada a ellos.

Era mas que evidente que Emiya Yuri era una chica por demás hermosa, dejando a un lado su imponente estatura, sus garrar y sus cuernos, la wyvern era un despliegue belleza increíble.

Aparte su fina voz, la forma en la que habla, sus movimientos cuidadosos como su grácil forma de caminar, dan a entender que ella a sido criada para ser una señorita muy educada.

-Disculpa a esta duende Emiya-san, ten cuidado o podría manosearte.-

Yui dijo mientras tomaba a Naomi de en medio, en eso Kiki le pregunta a Yuri.

-Cambiemos el tema. Emiya-san ¿Tienes planeado ir a club?-

La peli rosada emperatriz respondió amablemente a la harpía mientras juntaba nuevamente sus garras.

-La verdad estoy interesada en el club de cocina, ya que me gusta cocinar. No es que sea glotona, es que me relaja bastante la cocina.-

Esto es una curiosa coincidencia, ya que tanto Yui, Kiki y Naomi están en el mismo club.

-Que curioso, nosotras tres estamos en el mismo club, si quieres te podemos llevar después de clases.-

Naomi afirmo, la morena podría ser una pervertida pero era servicial, Yuri mostro en su rostro una total aprobación por la chica de ascendencia hindú.

-Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento… ¿Uh?..-

-Naomi Ro Dushi. Encantada de conocerte Yuri-san.-

Era mas que obvio que las chicas hicieron una nueva amiga, Yuri ya no sentía ese malestar e incomodidad, ya que fue aceptada por estas tres chicas. La wyvern hiso a tres nuevas amigas, con las cuales podría convivir.

Mientras tanto en otro lado. En lo que parece una especie de museo o galería, la cual tenia un sin número de artefactos por demás interesantes.

Había réplicas de pinturas de obras de arte famosas, pinturas originales de paisajes urbanos y naturales a lo largo de las casi infinitas paredes blancas. En el gran espacio de este lugar con piso que recordaba a un tablero de ajedrez, se veían también una gran cantidad de objetos, había armas antiguas, armas de fuego, monolitos con extraños jeroglíficos o caracteres de idiomas irreconocibles y desconocidos, extraños artilugios, armaduras por demás extrañas y pintorescas, libros tan grandes y antiguos que podían ser fácilmente llamados grimorios, objetos y muebles de diferentes épocas, joyas, vehículos antiguos tanto de guerra como de uso común y otros mas que se veían demasiado futuristas e irreales, urnas con grabados únicos y con sellos, enormes tubos en los que había extrañas criaturas nunca antes vistas que tal vez no sean de este mundo, artilugios que parecían se piezas de una muy avanzada tecnología.

Todo lo que no fuese una pintura, estaba dentro de vitrinas, para que nadie pudiese tocarles. Excepto tal vez una mesa con dos sillas, en una de estas, se encontraba el doctor Lecter, el cual se encontraba jugando una partida de un juego cartas intercambiables, en este caso Yugioh, con hombre rubio, de ojos azules. Este parecía ser de mediana edad y estar muy fornido. Tenia una muy varonil barba e hiba vestido una armadura color gris y negro ligera que parecía ser de escamas, tenia unas pequeñas hombreras que tenían un decorado de tridentes, el pantalón era verde, tenia un cinturón que tenia un emblema que recordaba a un tridente y en medio este tenia una V invertida como hebilla. Sus botas eran del mismo patrón que el de la armadura.

Este hombre rubio, por su indumentaria se podría decir que era una especie de guerrero, nada alejado de la verdad, pero la verdad tras este hombre es mas importante como parece.

Este hombre estaba revisando su mano y el doctor lo miraba fijamente mientras robaba una carta de su mazo.

-Asi que Snake termino lo que empezamos en México y América latina… los únicos cabos sueltos ahora son los que los arqueólogos y antropólogos tienen que investigar ahora en esas ruinas.-

Dijo ponía un monstruo en modo de defensa, el hombre con armadura saca una carta de su maso y pone dos cartas en la parte de cartas mágicas y un monstruo en modo de ataque.

-En efecto, doctor. Nos tomó muchos años limpiar esa parte del mundo sin la odiosa intervención de los Norteamericanos. Kcalb los asusto mucho al demostrar que podía superar sus defensas el solo sin ningún problema, fue un golpe bajo para ellos, también el hecho de que su mejor hombre les diera la espalda. No es ningún secreto que sus mejores agentes los abandonas por creídos.

Aun asi me cuesta trabajo aceptar que el canciller Nero Tarraske traicionara a princesa Andariel Du Neptune. Pero su traición fue lo que ocasionó la mayoría de los conflictos.-

El doctor pone una carta en modo de ataque, pero el rubio activa una carta de trampa destruyendo al monstruo, el doctor pasa el turno.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo rey Curry. Nadie espero que el canciller traicionara a industrias Du Neptune. Su acción de llevar las armas y planos de Andariel al mercado negro fue algo muy delicado, ya que estos fueron comprados por terroristas, regímenes totalitarios y grupos criminales, donde fue peor fue en México, la corrupción permitió al narcotráfico de hacerse de armas muy poderosas. Realmente las cosas se salieron control con semejante armamento.-

El hombre con armadura no era otro mas que Arthur Curry, el rey del imperio de Atlantis, cuyos dominios abarcan la gran mayoría de los océanos, esto lo hace ser amo del casi 70% del planeta.

Este rey se encontraba con una reunión amistosa con Lecter, para informarle los resultados de su inusitada alianza.

Hace nueve años el Reino Sirena y el Imperio Atlantis tenían tratado de cooperación.

La hermana de la reina Du Neptune, Andariel era una genio científica creadora de robots de combate muy avanzados. Como Andariel estudio en su imperio, conocían el potencial de esta, el rey Curry le ofreció a Andariel recursos y capital para hacer armamento capaz de dejar en ridículo al de los humanos, especialmente de las grandes potencias de los humanos. Asi formo a industrias Du Neptune.

La princesa acepto, ya que tener al Imperio de Atlantis como aliado de su país le era beneficioso, ya que Estados Unidos era una molestia para las naciones liminales.

Los logros de Andariel en la industria armamentista eran por demás impresionantes, ella creo armas muy estrafalarias, pero realmente eficientes, sus robots y maquinaria bélica eran la peor pesadilla de cualquier tipo de adversario.

Armas que al acabarse su cargador podían ser arrogadas y explotar como granadas, para después ser aparecer en las manos del usuario y volverse a usar, armas laser y de fuego con diferentes efectos, corrosivo para destruir cualquier blindaje, incendiario, congelante, eléctrico y explosivo. Andariel creo cosas muy descabelladas pero intimidantes.

Pero el canciller del reino Sirena traiciono a Andariel, vendiendo sus creaciones en el mercado negro. Aunque este fue descubierto el canciller y apresado, el daño estaba hecho y las armas que en principio fueron hechas para proteger a las dos naciones aliadas, ahora eran usadas para masacrar inocentes, el imperio tenia los medios para tomar represalias y el reino sirena conocía las debilidades de sus armas.

Por lo que en respuesta necesitaban a los mejores agentes encubierto para detener esto.

Por lo que reclutaron a los mejores soldados humanos del mundo, de estos destaco uno que era apodado Snake. Su desempeño en sus misiones lo hiso la mano ejecutora de Andariel, ella quería que sus creaciones no fueran usadas para el mal.

Pero en su cruzada se enfrentaron a las agendas de muchos gobiernos y empresas, esto se volvió una guerra silenciosa y fría. Guerra que estos perdieron con la aparición del doctor Serge Scot Lecter.

El cual era un señor caos, el cual estaba en este mundo por algún extraño motivo. Pero este estaba interesado en antiguas ruinas, en las cuales, según él. Dormían hermanos suyos que H.P. Lovecraft no catalogo por desconocimiento.

Al principio desconfiaron el imperio y el reino Sirena, pero decidieron confiar en el tras pruebas de confianza impuestas por estos.

Gracias a esta inusual alianza, lograron su objetivo y lograron quitarle una gran influencia en el mundo a Estados Unidos y dejaron mermadas las agendas de la elite humana.

Técnicamente salvaron al mundo de una tercera guerra mundial, ya que no tenían defensas los humanos de unas superpotencias y lord de caos que parecía que los otros temblaban al sentir su presencia.

La agenda del doctor es desconocida para el rey del imperio, pero sabía que el no le traicionaría, al grado de que son buenos amigos. Al grado de que se juntaban para jugar partidas de juegos de estrategia, ya sea de cartas o tablero de vez en cuando.

En eso el rey del imperio le pregunta al lord del caos sobre un asunto que le llenaba de curiosidad.

-Doctor Lecter… hace un tiempo después de que callera el ultimo cartel de la droga en México y de la depuración que hicimos en ese país, usted envió a un tal John Smit a investigar, por lo que se de él, ayudo a que se formara la acta de intercambio cultural entre especies. Es un gran antropólogo. ¿Por qué le confió la investigación de las ruinas a ese hombre?-

Lecter responde después de robar una carta las razones del porqué de su decisión.

-Más que nada, porque él tiene la habilidad de ganarse la confianza de los liminales sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que en la zonas están custodiadas por liminales selváticas que el mundo no conoce.

Parte el puede ser de mucha ayuda a los arqueólogos para comunicarse con las razas nativas y los humanos indígenas. Y aparte mande a grupos de seguridad que pueden controlar las cosas si algo sale mal.-

-Ya veo… ahora que recuerdo, el tenía una hija. ¿Creo que se llama Kuroko?-

-¿La fundadora de MON? Si la conozco, ella es culpable de mandarme a muchos clientes, ella y su peculiar pareja. Una hija del caos reptante.-

-Deven tener una relación de locura.-

-Kuriko esta mas loca que la hija de Nyarlathotep, créeme que esta tan loca que ordeno a usar una batería anti aérea contra una harpía como entrenamiento para una fuerza de elite.-

-Eso si que es pasarse, y yo que pensé que mi viejo estaba loco por comprarse un calamar gigante por mascota.-

-Si, ahora que recuerdo, el tipo estuvo tanto tiempo ausente de la vida de su esposa e hija que anularon el matrimonio por abandono de hogar. También que el tipo se acostó con varias liminales. Creo que tiene una hija lamia, otra harpia, una alruane, una papillon y una centaura.-

El rey Curry hace una invocación de ritual y borra el campo del doctor.

-Eso si que esta de locos, hay quienes se avientan a tener una familia polígama, hay que ser valientes para eso, solo espero que no le deje el paquete como se lo hicieron a Fredy Truchini.-

-¿El rey de la música tropical? Ja. No quiero estar en sus aletas.-

Ambos rieron mientras continuaron su juego. Pero hablando del diablo…

En la residencia de Kuroko Smit, una muy bonita casa muy espaciosa que se compro en una zona residencial de Asaka después de asender puestos en el gobierno.

Kuroko se encontraba en su día libre. Ella tenia un merecido descanso después del asunto de las abejas. Ese incidente la había dejado muy estresada. Pero solo quería descansar y haraganear. Ella había salido de bañarse y se puso ropa ligera para andar en su casa, ella fue a la cocina para tomar una cerveza. En esta, se encontraba doppel, la cual era su pareja de hace muchos, la cual como muchas dopelganger estaba desnuda, salvo que tenía un delantal y se encontraba cocinando.

Esta al ver que Kuroko agarro una cerveza la reprendió de inmediato.

-Kuroko. Mañana trabajas, si tienes resaca no podras trabajar.-

-Callate mama. Ya soy una chica grande.-

-Solo espero que no pase lo que paso con cuando sacaron a Ran de la casa del tipo que tenía por esposa a nekololi legal, la cual casi te arranca los ojos de solo verte, porque tu arruinaste su luna de miel. Tenías una resaca del caos eterno, que ni Azatoth aguantaría. Apare ya va estar el tonkatsu, asi que ve poniendo la mesa Kobayashi.-

Kuroko se acordó de lo que hablo con el alcalde y con Steve, de hecho el asunto de la familia Kamiya debía ser ocultado a como diera lugar, las feminaziz lo utilizarían para sacar de quisio. En eso voltea hacia el comedor y ve una carta.

Kuroko se hacerca y la toma.

-Nya. ¿Cuándo llego esta carta?-

-Hoy temprano, es para ti, por su remitente viene de Mexico.-

Esto se le hace increíblemente raro, más raro cuando vio la película de Godzilla vs la araña pingüino mutante. Por lo que decide ver de qué se trata la carta. La cual decía.

"Hola Kuroko, soy yo tu papa.

Se que tu y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación del mundo y que he estado ausente en gran parte de tu vida.

Se que no me perdonas por dejarte a ti y tu madre por mi trabajo, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo y me alegra que hayas ayudado a terminar lo que empecé.

Pero te escribo para pedirte un enorme favor hija.

En mis viajes conocí a varias chicas extraespecies, con las cuales mantuve relaciones, de las cuales nacieron niñas. Asi es Kuroko tienes medias hermanas.

Lamento que te enteres de esto, pero necesito que les des asilo en tu casa por tiempo, es que ellas, bueno van a ir a estudiar y quiero que las cuides y te conozcan. Te depositare dinero periódicamente a tu cuenta para los gastos de ellas.

Por favor Kuroko, necesito que hagas esto, ellas ya van en camino y yo no puedo cuidarlas, ni sus madres por cuestiones de trabajo.

Tengo un proyecto muy importante aquí en México y soy la persona más calificada para hacer este trabajo.

Sé que no puedo decirte cosas sobre ellas, pero mi tiempo es limitado.

Te quiero mucho Kuroko.

Atentamente tu padre, John Smit."

Ante esta carta a Kuroko se le forma un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo.

Smit está a punto de tener un ataque. Doppel se le acerca percatándose de que algo no anda bien. Ella en un tono preocupado le pregunta a su pareja sentimental.

-¿Kobayashi que pasa? Estas toda pálida.-

El karma por fin ha alcanzado a Kuroko Smit.

Fin del capítulo.

El que encuentre las referencias se gana una galleta de chispitas.

Pero encontraran mas rápido las que van dirigidas a Tarmo flake, Falcon Blase y Arconte.

Cuando pensé, en cual sería el castigo perfecto para Smit pensé en cosas horribles, pero después de meditarlo un rato pensé… "y si tiene un castigo poético, caer por la misma desfachatez que hace".

Bueno como verán y si son perspicaces, se darán cuenta de por dónde va este arco. Ya que deje pistas en los capítulos pasados.

Aparte me gustaría hacer una convocatoria para los nombres de las hermanas Kuroko Smit.

El próximo capítulo se centrara a Jake, Ami y Amy.

Y ya saben, no hagan cosas malas, que el karma nos alcanza.


	18. Chapter 18

Sins of the father

Arco de la lamia dorada.

Episodio 3

Paternidad y recuentro.

Hagamos un regreso en el tiempo y enfoquémonos en Jake. En el transcurso de los días después del incidente de las abejas y posterior nacimiento de Mikami, Jake no perdió el tiempo y registró a su hija, aparte de comprar lo necesario para esta y su esposa.

Claire saco del ático la vieja cuna después de ver que estaba en buenas condiciones.

Mio atendía a su hija y ayudaba en la casa Kamiya, la cual no dejaba de Rin hiciera esfuerzo alguno, esto molestaba a su hija, pero el doctor le ordeno reposo por cuarenta días, ya que el esfuerzo por dar a luz es muy desgastante y debía descansar.

A Rin no le gustaba esto y quería regresar a su trabajo poro incluso su propio jefe la mando a descansar ya que le dijo que no desobedeciera al doctor bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Claire y Mio no dejaban de atosigarla en cómo debe cuidar a Mikami, pero Rin termino rindiéndose, ya que tanto su madre como Claire an cuidado cuatro hijos por parte de su madre, Claire a cuidado tres varones que son sus hijos, cuatro nietos dos humanos y dos sirenas. Asi que ellas saben más de crianza que ella.

Amy fue inscrita a la misma escuela de Ami, Rani no perdió el tiempo en ese aspecto, Amy por su lado se vio feliz, ya que por fin aria nuevas amigas, la socialización es esencial para las harpías y Amy no era la excepción.

A Jake le parecio adorable que ambas hermanas fueran a la misma escuela, aunque no sabía si ambas estarían en el mismo salón.

Jake lleva a sus hermanas a la escuela como parte de sus obligaciones, aparte le queda de camino al trabajo. Ambas niñas están entusiasmadas ya que ambas iran a la misma escuela. Jake después de dejarlas se dirigió al trabajo, el mientras conducía pensó en que convivir con sus hermanas le seria de ayuda en la crianza de Mikami, pero se puso a pensar en muchas cosas.

¿Qué tal que su hija tendría el carácter de su esposa o el de su tio Steve?

¿Sera igual de pequeña que Rin, será alta como el o tendrá estatura promedio?

Su hija no ha abierto los ojos. ¿Serán celestes como los de su madre, cafés como los suyos o verdes como los de su abuela materna?

Realmente a Jake le preocupan mucho estas cosas. No quería ser como su propio padre, eso esta mas que claro y no quería ser tan sobre protector como su suegro Shinta. Aun esta aterrado por su condición de padre, no quiere cometer errores, por eso preparo tanto psicológica y físicamente para el cual seria el reto mas grande de su vida.

Leyó cada libro sobre crianza infantil que pudo conseguir, investigo como eran los cuidados para un nekomata bebe, incluso practico como cambiar pañales con un bebe de juguete. Aunque a el no se le olvida las veces que Rin se burló de el, cuando le encontró en sus prácticas de cambio de pañales. Realmente se esforzó en ello, incluso en hacer papillas que simularan ser popo de bebe… si, Rin lloraba de la risa de lo ridículo que se veía su marido haciendo eso, en simular un cambio de pañal lo más realista posible.

Mientras cavilaba sobre estos asuntos Jake llego a su trabajo en I+D. con el asunto de las abejas, algunos compañeros quedaron hospitalizados, ya que las abejas los agarraron y muchas de ellas generan tanto calor que es sofocante, por lo que algunos estaban con una fuerte deshidratación e incluso uno que otro fue picado por las abejas, claro que las abejas humanoides no mueren después de picar a alguien y su veneno causa parálisis. Muchos dicen que este es bueno para la piel humana pero esa es otra historia.

Ya que algunos de sus compañeros estaban ahí (Jake es el supervisor en jefe de su departamento), se puso al corriente con lo del proyecto de la "mula de carga".

Jake se puso al tanto con el reclutamiento de las hadas que necesitan, tener usuarios de magia seria complicado, ya que las únicas que pueden reclutar son hadas, puesto que en Gensokyo habitan muchas hadas por lo que reclutarlas seria muy fácil. Claro que los enanos, ninfas, gnomos, duendes, pixies, djins, undines o algún tipo de especie elemental serian buenas opciones, incluso razas abisales son buenas para hacer el aceite mágico. Pero las hadas son mejores candidatas debido a que su magia es mejor. Si hay alguien que comprende mejor la magia esas son las hadas. No por nada son las que explican como funcionan ciertos artilugios mágicos. Pero la profesora Medea dijo que la magia es ciencia muy avanzada, Jake como ingeniero es un hombre de ciencia, por lo que eso le intriga.

Hace un rato que el equipo se puso en contacto con recursos "humanos" (considerando que no debería llamarse asi ese departamento ahora, porque es un oni el que esta al mando, pero como todo oni no le presta atención a detalles como ese) para que buscara hadas para hacer el trabajo. Por su parte Jake veía como en cuanto tiempo Shinji (el oni de recursos humanos) le conseguía a las hadas. En cuanto le reclutara unas cinco se pondría en contacto con la profesora Medea.

En eso aparece Katsuragi, el cual en conjunto con el resto de los compañeros de Jake le felicitan por el nacimiento de su hija.

-¡FELISIDADES KAMIYA POR EL NACIMIENTO DE TU HIJA!-

Dijeron todos en coro mientras le hacían un abrazo grupal. Jake estaba totalmente sorprendido, no se lo dijo a nadie.

-¿Cómo se enteraron chicos?-

-No los dijo un pajarito, uno llamado faceboock, tu esposa subió una foto de tu niña, esta preciosa, es rubia como tu. Toma te hicimos un regalo para tu niña.-

En eso Katsuragi le pasa una gran caja con varios artículos para bebe, entre ellos biberones, chupones, toallas, mantitas, entre otras cosas, incluso había un oso tedy.

-Gracias chicos, no se hubieran molestado.-

Dijo Jake algo apenado, pero Katsuragi sonrió alegremente.

-No seas asi de modesto, no todos los días se es padre, menos de una niña tan adorable.-

Jake no pudo evitar sentirse por demás orgulloso, todos los bebes son lindos, pero definitivamente una nekomata rubia no es muy común. Normalmente los colores de cabello mas comunes son el negro, el blanco, castaño claro, gris claro, azul y en algunos casos mesclas de estos, por lo que el rubio es poco común.

En cuanto Jake puso la caja en un lugar adecuado aparece su jefe, el coronel Yamagushi, el cual curiosamente pasaba por ahí, el cual es el jefe de la división I+D, este mira Jake fijamente. Yamagushi es un hombre de estatura promedio pero de complexión robusta y mirada intimidante de cincuenta y ocho años.

Este se dirige a Jake con su imponente y penetrante voz.

-Kamiya… a mi oficina. Necesito hablar en privado con usted.-

El coronel se retira del lugar, dejando a todos confusos.

-¿Qué querra el jefe contigo Kamiya? Normalmente ni nos dirige la palabra y se pasea a ver que hacemos en silencio.-

Esto a Jake le parece extraño, ya que el coronel normalmente casi no interactúa mucho con el personal, nada mas para los detalles de los proyectos, sus interacciones son de índole laboral y nada mas.

-No lo se Katsuragi, pero iré a ver que quiere. Además tenemos todo en orden. Veremos que quiere el jefe.-

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Jake se dirige a la oficina del jefe. No tardo mas de cinco minutos en llegar a esta, una vez entra a la oficina del coronel, ve que es un lugar con una decoración muy particular, puesto que había un cuadro con una foto de su familia, en esta estaba el coronel, su esposa, una mujer joven, que probablemente sea su hija, un tengu de alas negras y justo en medio de los cuatro había un niño tengu de alas negras.

Jake también noto que el coronel tenía una foto mas reciente de con las mismas personas mas una bebe tengu de un año y el niño mas grande en su escritorio.

Este al ver a Kamiya le indica que tome asiento, después de que Jake se sentara este le explica el porqué le llamo a su oficina.

-Kamiya, quiero hablar con usted de hombre a hombre. En una de mis usuales caminatas para ver que normalmente hacen, escuche que usted acaba de convertirse en padre.

Primero antes que nada, quiero felicitarle, no hay dicha mas grande para un hombre. Yo aún recuerdo el día en que nació mi hija, era un martes de madrugada, recuerdo que mi hija era una cosita calva y adorable cuando nació.

Pero no le llame solo para hablarle de la dicha de ser padre, sino también de la responsabilidad de ser el padre de una chica…-

Jake escuchó atentamente lo que dijo su jefe, pero nada lo preparo para lo que viene en este instante.

-Una responsabilidad de tiempo completo, especialmente con el feminismo tan toxico que ronda por ahí y los patanes estúpidos sin oficio ni beneficio que rondan a las chicas.

Ser padre es una labor de tiempo completo, veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, los trescientos setentaicinco días del año, toda una vida.

Como padre de una mujer en estos tiempos es su deber protegerla de todo lo que pueda contaminar su mente, tienes que inculcarle valores y buenas costumbres. Para que no se vuelva una vegana progresista, hippie, feminazi o algo peor, una fujoshi.

También tienes que cuidarla de malas compañías y pervertidos. Cuando son pequeñas las niñas tienes que cuidarlas de los lolipedos, una vez que entran a la pubertad, el rango aumenta con la aparición de jovencitos con hormonas alborotadas y papanatas que se creen muy hombres por ser más fuertes que los nerds de la clase. Luego cuando hayan crecido mas, las acecharan los chicos malos, que embarazan a las chicas y luego no se hacen responsables de nada de nada.

Para eso tendrás que hacer uso de todos los recursos que tengas, proteger a una hija es lo mas importante. No dudes un usar todo lo que tienes, en mi caso ahuyente a todos los chicos malos con mi hermosa escopeta de cacería de doble cañón. También mi vieja confiable beretta es útil para asustarlos. Jajaja.

Pero eso no es todo, ella tiene que pensar que eres el padre más genial, hay que pasar tiempo de calidad con tu hija, tu y esposa tendrán que convertirse en un mar de rectitud y ser un ejemplo a seguir.

Jamás deberán verlos ebrios, jamás deberás hacer cosas tontas, debes de enseñarle buenos valores y principios, para que jamás duden de ti.

Kamiya, ser padre es realmente duro, pero es el trabajo mas gratificante, mas cuando se case con un buen muchacho de una familia con buenos valores.-

Jake estuvo oyendo todo el discurso con una expresión "Kurusu" todo el rato.

La verdad el rubio se sintió realmente incómodo con esta plática, ya que algunas cosas eran un tanto incomodas, claro que el viniendo de una familia muy conservadora (desde el punto de vista japonés y americano) y su esposa viniendo de una familia con una tradición shinobi, mas valores y moral no puede haber en ellos.

-Kamiya… ¿Sabes cambiar un pañal?-

-Si señor, me entrene para eso en los últimos cinco meses para eso.-

Contesto Jake un tanto incómodo, en su rostro se dibujaba la desesperación de querer salir de ahí inmediatamente. Pero siguió hablando Yamagushi.

-Perfecto, eres un padre con iniciativa. La peste un bebe es terrible, pero no hay nada que el amor paternal no pueda…-

-Jefe… ¿ya me puedo ir a trabajar?-

Realmente Jake estaba muy incómodo con esto, no todos los días tu estoico jefe dice cosas tan incomodas, pero es algo con lo que podrá vivir.

Cambiemos de esenario, en la escuela primaria Sakuragaoka.

Rani inscribió a Amy en la misma escuela de Ami, debido a que Amy a recibido educación privada con maestros particulares, la escuela le iso un examen de admisión un tanto diferente, sorprendiendo al director Yamazaki, pero este al oir las razones de Rani para que vaya a una escuela con niños de su edad, ya que Amy necesita socializar, algo fundamental en una harpía, por lo que decide ponerla en grupo de niños de su misma edad.

Por su lado Ami conversaba con sus amigas hacerca de lo que abia sucedido en casa de abuela.

-Al final Rin-neesan tuvo a Mikami en la casa. La abuela Claire me dijo que Rin-neesan se enojó con su papa, porque no se llevan bien. Ahora la señora Mio está cuidando a Rin-neesan en casa. Jake-nisan esta mucho tiempo con Rin-neesan en casa. A veces juega y platica con Amy y conmigo. –

Las amigas de Ami escucharon atentas lo que esta dijo, hasta que Kotori, su amiga humana, la cual le dice a Ami un tanto curiosa.

-Ahora eres tia. ¿Cómo es tu sobrina?-

-Es una nekomata rubia, como Jake-nisan y como la mama de Rin-neesan. Es muy linda, pero la mayor parte del tiempo esta dormida. A veces llora pero luego Rin-neesan la carga y le da comer.-

-Una bebe nekomata. Seria lindo verla, me gustaría tener hermanos.-

Dijo Hinata, la súcubo solo podía imaginarse a la pequeña sobrina de su reptiliana amiga.

Luego Hanako, la Aracne se pone a pensar a pensar sobre cómo se veria la pequeña Mikami, la Aracne empieza a imaginarse como seria en persona Mikami, entonces ella dibuja en su mente una adorable nekomata bebe rubia gateando con un mameluco naranja, la pelinegra tejedora se sonroja por su creativa imaginación.

-Yo también quiero conocerla.-

Dijo Hanako algo apenada, las chicas ya saben que su amiga arácnida le gustan las cosas tiernas.

-Que envidia Ami, las únicas que no tenemos hermanos o sobrinos somos Hinata y yo.-

Comento sonriente Guadalupe, la cual siempre le ve el lado positivo.

La demonio morena de cabello e iris blancos.

Las niñas conversaban de cosas triviales, de hecho Verónica, la maestra no llegaba aun, por lo que los alumnos se pusieron a conversar mientras llegaba la profesora, otros niños aprovechaban para hacer la tarea antes de que la profesora llegara.

-Cuando le conté a mi mama que sería porrista ahora, dijo que sería lindo verme usar pompones, ya que asi mi papa no me daría café para ganar una competencia.-

Las chicas pusieron una mirada de nervios, ya que recordaron en el tornado que se convirtió Guadalupe en la competencia de atletismo al tomar café, (eso es dopaje para una niña que sufre de hiperactividad). El padre de Guadalupe tiene varios restaurantes y una licorería bastante famosa en la ciudad, la madre de esta es agente de MON.

-A mis padres les dije que me seleccionaron porrista, papa dijo que si podía haría un hueco en su agenda para venir verme animar a la escuela, mama ya está preparando su cámara.-

Comento Hinata, pese a que su padre es el alcalde, siempre se procura darle tiempo a su hija, para Hinata es la primera vez que participa en este evento deportivo, ya que las competencias de vuelo con liminales se les consideran deporte extremo.

-También le dije a mi hermano y a Annie-neesan, dijeron que vendrían a verme, al fin de cuentas dijo que en esos días tendrían sus vacaciones, dijo que querían ir a ver el evento deportivo para distraerse.-

Kotori dijo algo entusiasmada. Kotori vive con su hermano y la esposa de este. Ella se lleva muy bien con su cuñada, ambos trabajan en una compañía de videojuegos, pese a lo demandante que son sus trabajos, ellos siempre tienen tiempo para atender a Kotori.

-A mi en lo personal me da vergüenza ser porrista, no me gusta ser centro de atención, todas esas miradas me ponen nerviosas, le dije a mama que no quería participar, pero ella no me hiso caso y dijo que ella hablaría con las escuela para hacerle modificaciones a los uniformes. Mi mama quiere que yo participe.-

La madre de Hanako es una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas, es muy entusiasta la Aracne tejedora, Hanako también tiene dos hermanos mayores, la mayor es la presidenta de una compañía de videojuegos llamada Crackcom, su hermano de en medio va la preparatoria, ambos son humanos.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, será divertido.-

Guadalupe trata de darle ánimos a la tímida tejedora, la cual es muy penosa. Las cinco chicas an sido amigas desde primer grado. Ellas siempre an sido las únicas de su respectiva raza en la escuela. Eso siempre las a acercado mucho a la cinco, Kotori es como la hermana mayor del grupo, es la mas madura de las cinco, Hanako siempre a sido tímida y asustadita, sufre de pánico si esta delante de muchas personas, pero eso no le quita que sea cálida y tierna con sus amigas. Hinata es la lista del grupo, es la que mejores notas tienen sus amigas, por lo regular Hinata es la que mantiene la moral con su optimismo. Guadalupe es la alegre y despreocupada, siempre va en busca de diversión, es muy inquieta y le encanta cocinar como a su padre. Este es el grupo de amigas de Ami, la cual destacan por ser diferentes en mas de un aspecto.

Sin previo aviso llega la maestra Verónica, la cual entra con Amy, esto llama la atención de Ami, la cual no puede creer que su hermana vaya estar en su salón de clases.

-Bien niños, lamento la tardanza, pero a su nueva compañera no la dejaba venir el director por alguna extraña razón. La verdad no se por que empeñarse a que una harpía haga un dictado, eso es exigirle demasiado a alguien que solo tiene pulgares. Dejando a un lado las manías del director Yamasaki. Esta será su nueva compañera clase. Se llama Amy Ronson, es una rapaz, así que quiero que lleven bien y no huyan de ella pajaritas.-

Amy saluda con su ala alegremente a la clase, Verónica mira si hay un asiento libre, curiosamente había uno delante de Ami junto a la ventana.

-Amy, siéntate en ese lugar junto a la ventana, después le pediré alguno de tus nuevos compañeros que te pase los apuntes para que te pongas al corriente con el grupo. Ya saquen sus cuadernos niños, que vamos algo retrasados.-

Amy se dirige a su asiento mientras Ami recibe a su hermana con una sonrisa. La profesora saca un libro y luego toma una tiza y empieza a hacer un diagrama.

-Niños empezamos con algo de historia, la última vez nos quedamos en la era Tokugawa.-

La profesora empieza a explicar el periodo histórico, mientras los demás alumnos copian el diagrama de la profesora.

Las dos hermanas no podían evitar estar contentas de estar en la misma clase.

Volviendo con el doctor Lecter y el rey Curry.

Los dos habían terminado su partida de cartas de Yugiho. Mientras recogían las cartas el rey del Imperio Atlante habla.

-Realmente fue intenso ese duelo, me ganaste aun cuando yo tenia la ventaja, mi deck de rituales casi vence a tu deck de dragones. Aun me cuesta creer que ayas podido sacar al Ultimate blue eyes White dragón con tu fusión milagrosa.-

-Eso es venganza por la humillación que me pusiste en el monopoli el mes pasado, nos dejaste en calzones a Nyarlathotep, al primer ministro japonés y a mi.-

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso fue épico, humillar al "caos reptante" fue lo mas satisfactorio, mas que el día que obligamos a Estados Unidos y Corea del Norte doblar las manos. Pero ganarle a un primigenio en monopoli fue lo mejor de mi vida.-

A Lecter se le dibuja una sonrisa, ver a Nyarlathotep furioso porque un mortal le gano en un juego de mesa fue muy gracioso. Pero se nota que el Curry tiene buen ojo para los negocios.

-Si… fue genial.-

Lecter acepta que esa fue una noche divertida, ver a su hermano gruñir de furia fue muy gracioso.

Curry cambia el tema de conversación rápidamente y este le pregunta a su viejo amigo, el señor del caos.

-Nos concentramos tanto a mitad de duelo que no conversamos mucho. ¿Cómo han estado tus hijos? Me imagino que no tienen mucho tiempo de haber entrado a la preparatoria.-

El doctor mira a su compañero y utilizando sus habilidades genera una especie de portal negro del cual saca un vino chianti y dos copas.

-Cierto, hace unos meses entraron a la preparatoria a en primavera. La verdad he estado muy al pendiente de Angeline, ella es tan sociable que me molesta este cerca de tantos chicos…-

-Eres un padre muy sobreprotector.-

-No pienso dejar que mi hija salga con un creído niño mimado de tres al cuarto. Solo dejare que salga con chicos realmente responsables y con los pies en la tierra.-

-Te entiendo, mi cuñado espantaba a todos los pretendientes de su hija, pero al menos tus estándares son más razonables y accesibles.-

El doctor le abre la botella de vino y le sirve una copa al rey, cual toma delicadamente.

-Quiero que mi hija me de nietos y encuentre un buen hombre con quien pueda compartir una vida.-

Curry mira su copa y prueba un sorbo de su vino.

-Yo también quiero nietos, pero mi hijo le dio por irse a un viaje de auto descubrimiento. No lo he visto en persona un desde hace unos años. Se la pasa en trabajos de medio mientras anda por el mundo, ayudando a la gente, conociendo lugares. Parece un ronin. Tom a veces llama por teléfono y Mera lo extraña mucho. A veces le deposito algo de dinero a su cuenta, pero la verdad le extraño mucho.-

-¿Sabes el motivo del porqué de su viaje?-

Pregunto Lecter intrigado a su amigo, el cual le responde mientras deja su copa en la mesa.

-Fue porque su novia le engaño con otro hombre, era humana típico de estas. Por lo que fue el motivo de su viaje. Aunque la verdad esta terco en la idea de no casarse con alguien del imperio, ya que ahí saben que el es el príncipe y quiere buscar a una chica que no sea interesada y que lo ame por quién es y no por lo que es… ¿Qué hay del pequeño Serge Arthur? ¿Hay alguna chica que le mueva el tapete a esa cabecita rubia?-

Lecter suspira profundamente para tomar un trago de vino, respondiendo honestamente a su amigo.

-Si que la hay. Arthurd siempre a estado enamorado de una chica desde que esta en secundaria. Pero el problema es que mi hijo es excesivamente tímido con las chicas. Siempre an estado en la misma clase desde secundaria y ahora en la preparatoria, pero este jamás a tenido el valor de dirigirle la palabra. Normalmente Arthur lidia con chicos que piensan o creen que es una chica… y no los culpo, Arthur y Angeline son excesivamente parecidos y solo pueden ser diferenciados por su color de pelo y por el uniforme. Pero aun hay chicos que piensan que es una chica rebelde que se pone el uniforme de hombre y terminan mordiendo el polvo. Nunca a tenido el valor de hablarle a esa chica por su timidez. Le aconsejado que busque valor en su interior pero se pone muy nervioso.-

-¿En serio? Qué clase de chica pone tan nervioso a tu hijo, el cual a ganado muchas competencias de kendo y que una vez barrio el piso con un orco sin ningún problema.-

-Una harpia… hace un mes tuvo que hacer equipo con esta y otras compañeras de clase, si no mal recuerdo se llama Akiyama Kiki, es muy bonita con su plumaje multicolor esa fénix…-

-¡Espera! ¿Una fénix? ¿Qué no viven en el Tíbet? –

Esto sorprendió de sobremanera al rey de Atlantis, ya que las harpías fénix son la sub especie de harpía más rara y hermosa que existe, es imposible que este una en Japón según el rey.

-Si, a mi también me sorprendió, mi Arthur a estado enamorado de ella desde que esta en secundaria. La verdad esa chica Akiyama es muy hermosa y por su comportamiento pude deducir que fue criada por un padre soltero y sus abuelos. Parece una buena chica y por cómo se comportó aquí en la casa mientras trabajan en ese proyecto de clase, me percate que miraba de forma muy particular, reconocería esa mirada en donde fuera… la sutil mirada de una chica enamorada.-

-¿En serio te diste cuenta de eso con solo observarla?-

-¿Olvidas quién soy y cuál es mi profesión? A mi no se me pasa ningún detalle Curry, también lo noto Sakura, ambos nos percatamos de que esa harpía siente algo por nuestro hijo, pero parece que es igual de penosa que Arthur en el mismo aspecto. Creo que ella siempre lo a notado, pero es igual de tímida que Arthur.-

-¿Qué tan linda es es Lecter?-

Curry esta intrigado por como es Kiki, a lo que el doctor hace uso del portal y saca una foto, la cual entrega a al rey.

-Llámalo invasión del espacio del espacio personal, pero Sakura le tomo una foto a esta chica.-

Curry mira fijamente la foto que le tomo desprevenidamente la esposa del doctor, la cual muestra a Kiki trabajando junto a Yui.

-Realmente es muy bella esta chica, a mi no me atraen las harpías, pero esta si que esta preciosa. A esa edad, yo la hubiera invitado a salir.-

-Si, la verdad esa chica esta tan metida en su cabeza, que incluso tiene una foto suya. Ya sabes, aquí en Japón hay quienes le toman fotos a las chicas populares y se las venden a los otros chicos. Arthur compro una foto de Akiyama y la tiene guardada en una caja con candados en su habitación. De hecho un día mi esposa, mientras hacía limpieza en su habitación, encontró esa caja, fue ahí donde encontré una revista pornográfica y no de cualquier tipo. Era porno de harpías y el porno de chicas liminales legal es un lujo algo costoso, especialmente el de harpías. Pues muchos lo consideran casi pornografía infantil, ya que las especies depredadoras no se prestan a eso por su carácter monógamo.-

-Esta en la edad, yo hacia lo mismo. Me imagino que no deja evidencia alguna.-

Ambos toman otro trago de vino, estos se miran fijamente. Y el rey le pregunta.

-Me imagino que le dijiste a tu mujer que no dijera nada y volviera todo a su lugar. ¿No es asi?-

-En efecto, no deja evidencias y le dije a Sakura que no lo cuestionara. Sakura hubiera avergonzado mucho a Arthur por el hecho de que le gusta una chica, lamentablemente mi mujer se emociona por ese tipo de cosas, en ocasiones parece una adolecente.

Le ordene que dejara la caja en su lugar y que yo sutilmente hablaría con el cuando llegue el momento. No quiero invadir la privacidad de mis hijos de ese modo.-

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas son humanos los mellizos. Me imagino que Sakura Angeline tendrá algún secreto sucio de chica.-

-Ella no sabe que nosotros monitoreamos el internet de la casa y mi niña es muy pervertida, solo que ella es mas discreta… le gustan los traps… con esa razón Arthur la corre de su habitación a cada rato. Por qué sabe cómo es su hermana. Angeline disfruta molestar a su hermano. Aunque el problema es que los chicos decepcionados de Arthur sea hombre van sobre su ella, ella simplemente los ignora, pues sabe que yo o su hermano los alejan.-

-Eso es preocupante. Tu hijo destruye las ilusiones de muchos chicos al pensar que es una chica. Con lo serio y solemne que es.-

-Si, lo se. Eso le molesta un montón. Especialmente cuando en la secundaria le rompieron el corazón a Angeline porque su primer novio de harto de ella porque no era tan intelectual como su hermano. Arthur lo escucho y metió al pobre diablo a un contenedor de basura después de dejarlo inconsciente de un puñetazo.-

El rey empieza a reírse, conoce a los hijos del doctor, sabe que su hija es alegre y despreocupada y su hijo es serio y solemne. Pese a eso, le da tanta gracia que un chico de 1.50 m. con la apariencia de una frágil chica nerd, sea un artista marcial de temer y demasiada fuerza para alguien de su complexión y edad.

-Si, mi hijo no tolera que jueguen asi con su hermana. Algún dia tendré que ayudarlo con eso.-

-No te preocupes, se ve que las cosas mejoraran con el. El mío esta de ronin, pero al menos me manda postales y fotos de dónde anda, en cambio tu tienes a tus hijos cerca, tienes toda la ventaja.-

-Tienes razón. ¿No tienes hambre?-

-La verdad es que si, me gustaría una hamburguesa del Burger Fox, sabes que adoro el tocino. Mi mujer no sabe que estoy aquí y me restringe de ciertos alimentos.-

-Tu mujer tiene siempre a dieta. Al menos no te emborrachas y te escapas a jugar y comer comida chatarra.-

-Si, también aprovechare que estoy aquí en Japón para comprar la última película de Godzilla vs la Araña Pingüino mutante parte tres la venganza.-

-Si supieras el verdadero origen de la araña pingüino mutante… iremos por esa hamburguesa y quítate esas fachas. Tengo aquí tu ropa de incognito que siempre dejas en mi bóveda de los tesoros. Iremos por esa hamburguesa y en camino te cuento el origen de esa cosa.-

Mientras Lecter abre un armario que estaba por ahí, del cual saca unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa hawaiana y un par de tenis.

-Ponte esto y ya podrás irte de compras.-

Ok veamos que esta sucediendo en la residencia Smit.

Después de leer la carta de su padre, Kuroko estuvo callada un largo rato, como media hora aproximadamente, Doppel empezaba a preocuparse, nunca la había visto asi nunca.

En el interior de los recuerdos de Kuroko, ella se ve asi misma cuando tenía nueve años, su padre que es antropólogo se obsesiono con algo llamado el diario de James Bullock y unos antiguos grimorios, un diario que databa de la primera guerra mundial, que relataba sobre una granja oculta en algún bosque de Francia. A partir de ese momento su padre se obsesiono con la cultura que relataba el diario. Ya no volvía casa en días y si volvía se encerraba en su estudio analizando libros antiguos.

Ya no le prestaba atención a ella y su madre. Asi estuvo su padre por tres años, Kuroko oía a su madre discutir con su padre a menudo, pero este cortantemente le ignoraba, ni siquiera le respondía sus agresiones su padre, era como discutir con una pared sin vida.

Un día ella quiso saber lo que tanto le obsesionaba a su padre, asi que encontró los libros antiguos que estudiaba, ella no entendía las palabras de ninguno de esos viejos tomos. Lo único veía en ellos eran seres leyenda dibujados en estos que solia ver las caricaturas y películas que veía de pequeña. No eran mas que extraespecies, pero ella no sabia lo que era en ese momento.

Un dia sin mas, su padre John se fue de la casa sin decir absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un adiós. Ella tenia doce años en ese momento.

Asi que un día después de que entrara a la secundaria, su madre y ella se mudaron de la casa en donde ella creció, aunque su madre y ella recibían una pensión de su padre, ella jamás toco un centavo. Al cabo de unos años el matrimonio entre sus padres se anuló por abandono de hogar.

Kuroko cuando se unió a las fuerzas del orden supo de nueva la existencia de su padre nuevamente junto a la llegada de las extraespecies.

Su padre junto a otras personas hicieron pública la existencia de las extraespecies. Kuroko quiso reclamar su ausencia y en más de una ocasión quiso hacerlo. Pero jamás podía llegar a el, porque nunca estaba mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

Muchos le decían que ella debe estar muy orgullosa de ser la hija del profesor Smit, pero Kuroko solo quería golpearlo tan duro como pudiera.

Entonces de así porque si, llega una carta de este pidiéndole que cuide a unas chicas adolescentes que tuvo con otras hembras.

En ese momento Kuroko solo sentía desprecio por su padre.

-Kuroko…¿Esta bien?...-

Smit, no respondió pasado un minuto, su rostro demostraba una enome ira.

-¿Acaso parezco estar bien?-

Doppel se asusta, hacia mucho que no veía a Kuroko tan enfada.

La doppelganger quiso ver la carta que esta traía en sus manos. Kuroko no quiso hablar, iso bola la carta tirándola a la basura y se fue a sentar en la sala. Doppel saco la carta y la desarrugo. Después de leerla, comprendió lo que pasaba. Kuroko en una ocasión en la intimidad de su cama le conto su infancia a ella.

Doppel comprendía por qué ella estaba tan molesta. La hija del caos reptante se acerca a su pareja abrazándola tiernamente.

Smit no rechaza el abrazo, de hecho lo necesitaba y mucho en realidad. La abisal sentía como temblaba la humana del coraje. Kuroko quería sacar ese enojo a como diera lugar, pero Doppel sabía cómo.

-Yo hare que te sientas mejor Kobayashi.-

Doppel besa su frente y rodea su cabeza con sus brazos, pero la humana le dice secamente.

-No quiero hacer el amor… no estoy de humor, solo no me sueltes y no me dejes hacer una tontería.-

La abisal solo sonríe tiernamente sin soltarla.

-No lo are. Sabes perfectamente que no te dejare hacer una tontería.-

La abisal besa sus labios fugazmente. Doppel no suelta en un buen rato hasta que suena el timbre. Kuroko se levanta a ver de quien se trata. Si se trata de la doctora la mataría… de nuevo, si era Titania quejándose de que los reclutas son muy exagerados por quejarse de levantarlos a punta de balazos, la mandaría a las minas enanas de Rusia. Si era Lecter con ganas de estrangularla por dejar traumado a medio mundo con sus métodos tan eficientes de impartir ley y orden… huiría a las Bahamas a esconderse y tener una luna de miel con Doppel.

Claro que a Kuroko se le olvido que estaba en paños menores, pero estaba en su hogar y le valió tres mil hectáreas de pepino (esos son muchos pepinos).

Habrio la puerta y no esperaba ver a una centaura, rubia de pelo lacio con una horquilla blanca que acomodaba su flequillo, sus ojos eran de un color miel, tenia un faldón café que cubría su parte equina, vestía también una blusa rosa.

La centaura común tenía una gran maleta a lado y en su lomo y espalda cargaba un estuche para instrumentos musicales de forma rectangular.

La centauro se muestra emocionada al estar en frente de Kuroko, ella toma de sorpresa a Kuroko cargándola de repente con un abrazo, la equina grita de emoción, mientras Kuroko no tenia ni una maldita idea de lo que pasaba, Doppel se acercó a las dos y estaba igual que Kuroko.

-Oye, cálmate mujer y bájala.-

La centaura entiende inmediatamente lo que hiso y obedeció a la abisal, la rubia equina se percata de lo que iso y baja muy apenada a Smit.

-Disculpa, es que suelo emocionarme, papa me hablo mucho de ti. A en donde están mis modales, permíteme presentarme. Soy Emily Smit. Soy tu hermana Kuroko.

A la humana y a la abisal les cae la noticia como valde agua helada. Esa muy bonita centaura era la hermana menor de Kuroko y por su expresión parecía estar muy contenta de conocerla.

Parece que Smit por alguna extraña razón, presiente que este será un largo dia.

Mientras tanto en la región conocida como desierto Árabe, unas de las regiones mas insospitas del mundo, se encuentra una de las tantas aldeas de lamias que hay en medio oriente.

La aldea se encuentra muy cerca de Irak. Pero llegar a ella sin un guía que conozca bien la zona es un reverendo suicidio seguro. Pero desde que el acta entro vigor la aldea se izo abierta con los humanos. Claro que la mayoría de los árabes no les agradan las lamias, pero desde que están en esa zona y tienen el apoyo de múltiples naciones la aldea, que es considerada un país independiente, medio oriente se beneficiado económicamente. Puesto que las lamias hacen crecer plantas en el desierto gracias a sus conocimientos alquímicos y a que ellas tienen acceso a ríos subterráneos que los humanos desconocían. Aparte grandes yacimientos petroleros están en su territorio, por lo que ellas están en su derecho de explotarlos como quieran y eso a beneficiado medio oriente.

Las cosas están tranquilas en territorio de lamias, pero aun hay mucha tensión. La lamias an intentado por muchos medios unir a los pueblos árabes, pero es muy difícil, pese a tener muchos aliados poderosos, medio oriente sigue siendo un punto estratégico y las lamias buscan evitar conflictos que las perjudiquen.

Pese a su estatus en medio oriente y que los grupos extremistas árabes son aplastados por los aliados de las lamias, medio oriente sigue siendo el planco de muchas potencias petroleras.

Pero aun asi algo les evita querer meterse con las lamias.

Rumbo a la aldea se dirige una caravana, en esta se encontraba Snake, el cual solo esta sentado hasta atrás de uno de los camiones que iban llenos de hombres que iban a trabajar a los pozos petroleros de las lamias iraquíes, uno de ellos, un hombre iraquí le pregunta al agente.

-Pareces yanqui. ¿A que vienes a este lugar? ¿No vendrás a invadir nuestras tierras?-

Snake lo mira un momento y saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y le ofrece uno al iraquí. Esta acción confunde al hombre, el cual ve que Snake le insiste a que tome un cigarro, este al final acepta tan raro ofrecimiento, este saca un encendedor y agradece el acto tan extraño de parte del americano.

-Gracias… a pesar de lo hace un momento.-

-De nada. Pero no me ofende. Pues ise eso hace mucho tiempo, fui de la Fuerza Delta. En una misión a mi escuadrón nos pidieron que encontráramos a un espía que se izo de unos planos de un sistema de interferencia comunicaciones. Al final encontramos al tipo después de rastrearlo por este mismo desierto. Pero la sorpresa fue mayúscula al enterarnos que unas lamias lo había capturado.-

El iraquí no pudo evitar un poco de asco, puesto que las lamias no le agradaban.

-Me imagino que se habrá armado un desastre en ese entonces.-

-No pero si nos sorprendimos. Íbamos abrir fuego, pero el capitán lo evito. Entonces las lamias y el capitán llegaron a un acuerdo, si nos ofrecíamos como voluntarios para preservar su especie nos darían al prisionero. A pesar de sus cuerpos de serpientes, no eran nada feas y muchos de mis compañeros tenían un buen rato sin estar con una hembra. Así que aplicaron lo que decía un viejo refrán: "En la guerra, cualquier oyó es trinchera".-

El iraquí se rio, los dos fumaron un rato y Snake prosiguió.

-Estuvimos una semana, una semana en la que el pobre espía fue interrogado para que hablara, claro que las lamias lo drogaron para que cantara como un canario, según el capitán les conto hasta que edad dejo de mojarse en la cama. En ese tiempo yo no me ofrecí para las orgias que tenían esas chicas con mis compañeros, de hecho me parecían grotescas las orgias, pero conocí a una lamia, era de las pocas jóvenes que había en ese entonces. La mayoría de esas lamias jóvenes eran de diez años, pero esa lamia en particular era de quince. Era algo asi como la hermana mayor de las demás.

Me empecé a interesar en las lamias y esa lamia, cuyo nombre es Helena, me conto todo sobre ellas, su cultura, sus costumbres. Realmente Helena era una chica muy lista y muy buena en el uso de las plantas medicinales. Realmente me enamore de esa chica. En la cuarta noche que estuve ahí hicimos el amor, fue luna llena y como te as de imaginar, se puso en celo. Terminamos haciéndolo en su habitación, fue mi primera vez y nunca lo olvidare. Las otras noches antes de mi escuadrón se retirada, lo hicimos a escondidas mientras las otros hacían guardia o se te divertían en esas orgias.

Antes de irme le sugerí a Helena que escapáramos a mi país, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella. Pero dijo que no, que la matarían los otros humanos al solo verla. Ella tenía razón. Asi que le prometí que volvería a su aldea y la aria mi esposa y que las otras lamias se jodieran. Después me despedí de Helena, pasaron los años y le pedí al capitán de mi escuadrón que si podía buscar información de sobre Helena, le conté lo que hicimos a escondidas y que quería saber de ella. Gracias a un contacto, supe que Helena tenía dos hijas mellizas.

Ahora después de casi treinta años, estoy regresando por ella.-

El iraquí se conmovió con lo dijo Snake, ya que eso era muy romántico.

-Las lamias me dan asco, pero lo tuyo es de respeto yanqui, ojala encuentres a tu chica, la aldea ya no es lo que era antes asi que te recomiendo que vayas al ayuntamiento llegando si quieres encontrarla.-

-Gracias.-

-De nada, suerte en tu búsqueda.-

Aun falta una hora de camino, pero Snake cada vez esta mas cerca de su objetivo.

Fin del capítulo.

Wow por fin, si no es el trabajo es algunas pendejesedades de mi vida cotidiana. En serio que nadie me deja matar adefesios a gusto para inspirarme y ni siquiera escribir?!

Bueno, mucho trabajo, ni siquiera eh ido a ver los guardianes de la galaxia, ni alien covenant.

Pero por fin pude terminar y a ver si se portan bien si no quieren que los encierren el baño junto a Mero y Wade.

Discúlpenme, es que se me salió el Kyubi que todos llevamos dentro.

Hablare sobre algunos personajes nuevos empecemos con Emily Smit (Arconte tu nombre fue elegido para centaura, te ganaste unas chanclas anty diclonius, para que te defiendas de Erin, si pueden someter a cualquier diclonius, puede con todo)

La verdad quería que una de las hermanas Smit fuera algo parecida a Yui de K-on (uno de mis animes favoritos por cierto).

Pero una liminal con el carácter de Hirasawa Yui seria algo difícil tratar, pero Emily seria una chica alegre amante de la música, sin ser tan yui.

El otro es Serge Arthur Lecter del que quiero hablar. Este personaje lo cree cuando quería publicar fics en internet, pero no tenia computadora propia en ese tiempo.

La verdad esta inspirado en Saber de Fate, ya que mucho de su carácter es parecido al de la valiente espíritu heroico de la espada. En un en un principio escribí su historia en un cuaderno, cuaderno que murió por culpa de una gotera. A Serge lo hice con un final trágico, ya que este en su historia era la reencarnación de Saber siendo hombre, tendría que morir de forma trágica en su historia. Aquí le quiero dar un final a este personaje tan querido para mi.

Luego esta Emiya Yuri, Yuri… bueno contrario a lo que falcon cree, Emiya no esta basada en Emiya shirou, sino en tsumugi kotobuki de k-on y en Takara miyuki de lucky star, ya que quería que fuera una ojousama buena y educada… bueno la verdad quería que tuviera el talento de shirou para cocinar. Pero el fin del personaje era ser una chica llamara mucho la atención, además si mugi o miyuki estuvieran en una situación similar a la de yuri, su expresión hubieran sido la misma. (aquí entre nos adoro a Shirou, ya que es un estúpido niño bueno, me es imposible odiarlo, pero me gusta mas su versión de heaven faliure).

Bueno eso es todo, mando un saludo a Onix star y Tarmo Flake, cuyas historias fueron referenciadas en este fic.

Bien veré como me las arreglo con mis asuntos, si quieren saber en quienes están basados el resto de mis personajes, no duden ponerlos en comentarios y esos serán c


	19. Chapter 19

Sins of the father

Arco de la lamia dorada.

Parte cuatro.

Invierno y primavera.

La aldea de las lamias ya no podía llamarse aldea de las lamias, ahora en una ciudad en medio del desierto muy moderna, le recordaba un poco a las Vegas con esos edificios tan modernos, claro que sin los casinos, ya que las Vegas es una ciudad en medio del desierto.

Snake se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado demasiado de la última vez que estuvo ahí hace treinta años.

Se bajo de la caravana y se despidió del iraquí con el que estuvo conversando, era un hombre que venía trabajar en los pozos petroleros de las lamias, ya que a eso vienen los humanos a esta ciudad. A lo lejos se veían los posos que son propiedad de las lamias.

Pese a que el imperio Atlante comercializa con vehículos eléctricos muy avanzados y aun teniendo alianzas con varias empresas automotrices, aun el petróleo es un energético valioso y se hacen muchas cosas con el.

Ya avanzando a la aduana era pertinente a hacer unos trámites, las lamias se han vuelto muy quisquillosas a la hora de elegir quienes entran a la ciudad. Pues no por nadan viven en medio oriente y ese lugar siempre a sido una zona caliente por diversos motivos, así que la precauciones son necesarias, la lamia recepcionista que recibía a la gente era muy meticulosa, pero para Snake ese no sería ningún problema, ya que venía en calidad de turista y no levantaría sospechas gracias a los documentos que les consiguió sus contactos.

Después una hora llega el turno de Snake, la recepcionista de aduana revisa su documentación muy detenidamente, luego le pide a Snake que ponga su mano en un detector de huellas dactilares, el monitor de la computadora muestra que no tenía ningún antecedente, mas que fue hace mucho tiempo soldado estadounidense nacido en el estado de Kansas y que perteneció a la Fuerza Delta, cuyo nombre es Jack Winters.

-Señor Winters. ¿Que hace un viejo ex soldado como usted en este sitio?-

Dijo la lamia de escamas y cabellos verdes, a lo que Snake responde a la recepcionista de aduana.

-La verdad, yo estuve aquí hace mucho tiempo, me enamore de una chica muy lista y hermosa. Solo vengo por ella para robármela como lo hacía mi abuelo cuando era joven.-

La lamia miro a Snake un momento y empezó a reírse, despues unos segundos le preguntaba a Snake.

-¿Eres de esos que desarrollaron síndrome de Estocolmo? Ja, no es el único que lo hace. Como sea, bienvenido a la ciudad de Eurídice señor Winters.-

-¿Eurídice? Si no mal recuerdo la villa no tenía nombre.-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo señor. Además esto dejo de ser una aldea hace siete años.-

-Entiendo. ¿Puedo tomar unos folletos?-

-Claro señor.-

-Gracias. ¿Dónde se encuentra el ayuntamiento?-

-En el centro de la ciudad, no hay pierde.-

Snake se retira de la aduana adentrándose a la ciudad, Snake o mejor dicho Jack empieza a recordar cómo era ese lugar hace treinta años. Recordaba que antes había algunas palmeras, ahora había más decorando la ciudad. Le sorprende a Jack en demasía que antes era pura arena. Luego por un instante ve a una lamia con hombre, esta estaba sujetada de su brazo, este a su vez lleva una canasta con varios víveres.

-No puedo esperar a decirle a mi madre que va ser abuela.-

Dijo la lamia con singular alegría, a lo que contesta el hombre muy despreocupadamente.

-Por mí que se regodee tu madre, ya le dije mis padres que pronto tendrán una nieta y quieren saber cuándo nace. Hay que buscar una nueva casa mas grande.-

La típica pareja de padre primerizos haciendo preparativos para los nuevos cambios. A Jack le causan terribles ataques de envidia, mas que nada porque el no pudo disfrutar de eso.

Una vez fuera su rango de visión Jack, Jack siguió recordando esa aldea al más estilo árabe. Recordó cómo fue su primer contacto con las extraespecies, recuerda haberse infiltrado con sus compañeros a la aldea hace tanto tiempo.

El ex agente mira a su alrededor, se percata de que el lugar se parece un poco a la ciudad de Asaka, el recuerda haber estado ahí hace unos años, el recuerda que tuvo que infiltrarse en el laboratorio de cierto científico loco, aun no puede creer que ninguna de las liminales que vivían ahí no lo hubieran detectado, especialmente esa wyvern, lo bueno es que logro copiar los datos de la computadora de ese loco sin ser detectado… bueno solo lo detecto el chihuahua del vecino de al lado que era muy escandaloso cuando salió, por fortuna las chicas esas estaban bien borrachas.

Luego se acordaba de que esa ciudad se veía mucha armonía entre liminales y humanos, recordaba a una harpía de plumaje azul y a una limo azul jugar con unos niños, a una Aracne tomando de su mano a un niño pequeño como si fuese su propio hijo, a un hombre lagarto junto a otros humanos jugando un partido de básquet ball callejero, a varios niños liminales jugando con otros niños humanos, en Asaka se veía mucha convivencia amena entre las especies.

Si no fuera por esa odiosa sirena, el ya hubiera venido desde hace años por su amada Helena. Pero si no fuera esa sirena loca, por el mundo no seria como lo es hoy en dia, pero el empezó a reflexionar, mientras veía unos hombres humanos comprarle comida a una lamia de un pequeño puesto de comida, luego ve pasar a unos hombres que pedían indicaciones a una lamia que parecía ser una oficial de policía, por ultimo nota a unas lamias mas jóvenes como de quince años, por cómo estaban vestidas, parecían ser estudiantes de alguna escuela.

Si el no hubiese hecho lo que hiso, tal vez este lugar ya ni existiría. Tal vez para muchas vidas se habrían perdido.

El prosiguió su camino hacia el ayuntamiento hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser la antigua aldea.

Era ver como lo antiguo contrastaba con lo moderno, las viejas murallas del sitio eran evidentes. Jack se sintió muy atraído al ver la vieja aldea.

Se acercó y vio algunos letreros en latín pegados, pese a que las lamias Vivian en medio oriente, no hablaban ninguna de las lenguas de los pueblos árabes como lengua madre, sino el latín, pues las lamias son originarias de Grecia y posteriormente se asentaron en Libia, con la llegada del imperio romano, fueron desplazadas por el mundo.

También había otros letreros en otros dialectos árabes y uno que otro en inglés.

"Museo de la vieja aldea"

Decía el letrero, Jack siguió caminando hasta que llego a las puertas de la vieja aldea. Ahí se encontró a unas lamias custodiando la entrada. Jack sintió curiosidad y pregunto a las dos ofidias.

-Buenas tardes. Yo hace mucho tiempo vine aquí. ¿Me podrían decir que le paso a la aldea? ¿Por qué es un museo?-

Entonces una de las lamias responde a Jack de forma amable.

-Cuando se terminó de construir la ciudad, la Gran Matriarca convirtió la antigua aldea en un museo, como símbolo de nuestra historia. Exteriormente se ve como en los viejos tiempos, pero en sus interiores fue remodelado. Aquí se guarda nuestra historia y el arte de nuestra gente, señor.-

Explico amablemente la lamia, Jack con sus dudas con lo que le paso a la aldea resueltas pregunta nuevamente.

-Ya veo… ¿puedo pasar señorita?-

-Por supuesto, puede pagar su entrada con la recepcionista, que en paquetería cuidaran de su equipaje. Pase y que disfrute su estadía.-

Luego de que Jack paga su entrada y entregar su equipaje en paquetería, este empieza caminar por las calles de aldea antigua y empieza a recordar.

Treinta años antes.

Un escuadrón de la fuerza delta rastreaba un espía de Al Qaeda, el cual se robó unos planos de equipo para intervenir comunicaciones, el escuadro Cobra de la Fuerza Delta siguió al grupo de este tipo por el desierto Árabe.

Después de que se les escapara el espía en el desierto, no les quedo de otra mas que hacer hablar a sus compañeros.

Jack en ese entonces era el novato del equipo, en ese tiempo se parecía un montón a Solid Snake de la saga Metal Gear, pero en ese entonces solo había Super NES.

Jack se encontraba con sus compañeros y superior interrogando a los compañeros del fugitivo.

-Solo lo diré una vez bastardo. ¿Para donde huyo tu jefe?-

El hombre responde sin oponer resistencia alguna, el cual vio que no tenia nada que perder.

-Hacia las dunas de las serpientes, pero yo que ustedes lo daba por muerto. Dicen que en esa zona del desierto desaparecen los hambres y los que no se vuelven locos. Dicen que hay serpientes gigantes que comen a los hombres.-

El capitán oye detenidamente lo que dice, se para y deja al hombre, Jack que estuvo ahí escuchando creyó que solo eran supersticiones de los lugareños.

-Conozco la zona, se dónde más o menos encontraremos a ese tipo. En marcha.-

Ordeno el capitán, esto asusta al guerrillero, el cual trata de advertir a los americanos.

-¡¿Están locos!? ¡Ese lugar es la muerte!-

-Llévense al cuartel a este tipo, el resto se viene conmigo a las "dunas de las serpientes"-

Luego unos soldados se llevan al hombre mientras Snake observa como se lo llevan. En eso el capitán lo llama volteando a verlo.

-Winters… ¿Te creíste la historia de este tipo?-

Jack solo responde como si el comentario le hiciera gracia.

-Para nada. Es como cuando mi mama me asustaba con el hombre del costal. Han de ser supersticiones de los lugareños. Je.-

-Pues ni tanto, hay serpientes ahí, pero no son peligrosas. Reúne a los chicos, nos vamos antes de perder mas tiempo.-

Jack obedece y reúne a los demás soldados. Un grupo uso uno de vehículos del enemigo, claramente camiones de carga civiles en los cuales se llevarían a los prisioneros, el otro se dirigiría hacia la zona en la que se perdió el espía.

Jack iba en el grupo que buscaría al espía.

Despues de un par de horas de viaje y con la guía del capitán, el cual parecía sospechosamente conocer la zona. Llegan a lo que parece ser una zona amurallada, las paredes de la muralla eran como de siete metros, por lo que parecía. El capitán ordeno que no se acercaran mas y se dirigió a sus hombres.

-Bien muchachos, sé que se preguntaran que hace en medio de la nada una muralla. Pues detrás de esa muralla hay una aldea. En esa aldea solo habitan mujeres, mujeres muy especiales. Hagan lo que hagan ellas, no vayan a abrir fuego. Vean lo que vean, no jalen del gatillo. Nadie de aquí está afiliado a Al Qaeda, ni a Sadam Husein, ni al Islam y ni a ningún otro grupo de locos. Las mujeres que viven aquí son pacíficas y tratan de sobrevivir como pueden. Pero de todas formas no hagan nada sin consultármelo. Mantengan la comunicación abierta y cualquier cosa rara que suceda me lo informan. Lo volveré a decir de cierta forma que me entiendan. No jalen del gatillo sin mi permiso, no hagan nada sin mi permiso. Escucharon o no fui lo bastante claro.

-¡Entendimos Capitán!-

Dijeron los soldados a lo que capitán ve que serán obedientes a su mandato. El capitán se dirige nuevamente a sus hombres.

-De acuerdo, este es plan yo entrare a la aldea junto a dos hombres, el resto rodeara la muralla y vigilen los alrededores. Si sucede algo me avisan por radio, comunicación constante, eviten ser vistos a toda costa. Winters, Carmine. Ustedes vienen conmigo, nos infiltraremos en la aldea. Como ya estado aquí antes, se por dónde meterme. Síganme y no hagan tonterías.-

Jack y Carmine asienten y se retiran junto con el capitán, el resto del escuadron no entienden el porqué de sus órdenes. Puesto que ningún militar pone muchos énfasis a no desobedecer una orden de ese tipo, ya que ellos son una fuerza de elite, pueden operar con un objetivo fijo, mantener comunicación constante en una operación de infiltración era algo raro. Pero son soldados y seguir órdenes son lo que hacen.

Jack, Carmine y el capitán rodean la muraya hasta llegar a una zona predeterminada por este ultimo. Haciendo uso de un gancho y cuerda los tres escalan la muralla. Despues de entrar, Jack nota que la aldea se parece a una típica de medio oriente. No pareciera ser especial, pero se diferenciaba de otras por ser algo mas grandes las construcciones de lo habitual.

Los tres soldados notan que hay luces en una construcción más grande que las otras, el capitán hace señas de ir con cuidado hacia ese lugar. Los tres hombres llegan hasta la construcción sigilosamente evitando ser vistos por alguien. Luego escuchan a un hombre gritar de terror, ese es su hombre. Luego el capitán mira fijamente a Jack y a Carmine y les ordena lo siguiente.

-Voy entrar solo, estaré bien chicos, recuerden las órdenes, no hagan nada sin mi permiso.-

Los dos soldados asienten y después de eso el capitán de una patada tumba puerta del recinto. Jack y Carmine miran como se introduce al edificio, pero lo que ven por la puerta no era nada del otro mundo, solo cosas que se pueden encontrar en una aldea de medio oriente. Ellos ven como su capitán entra a una habitación y le oyen hablar en uno de los dialectos de medio oriente tono alto, después su superior es respondido por una voz femenina, que por su tono se puede deducir que es una anciana.

Para luego de un rato de escuchar hablar al capitán, parece que esta discutiendo con la anciana de forma severa.

Carmine se impacienta y entra olvidándose de las órdenes del capitán. Jack iba a jalarlo pero este es mas rápido asi que no le quedo mas que seguirlo. Carmine pasa por la puerta por la que entro su superior y lo que ve le horroriza.

-¡CIELO SANTO!-

Grita el soldado, pero después de eso se oye un golpe fuerte y la voz del capitán.

-¡INVESIL! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS NADA SIN MI PERMISO! ¡ESO INCLULLE JALAR ESPECIFICAMENTE DEL GATILLO!-

Jack no tiene remota idea de lo que esta pasando y pasa a la habitación y lo primero que ve es a su compañero tendido en el piso con un puñetazo marcado en la cara y su capitán extremadamente molesto luego cambia su vista hacia el resto de la habitación y lo que vio lo dejo impactado. Jack contempla inmóvil de la impresión algo que en su vida jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Ante el estaba el espía que perseguían, se encontraba atado y desnudo en una silla, pero eso era lo menos impresionante… lo que había dejado en estado de shock fue ver un grupo de mujeres muy bellas con orejas puntiagudas de colores, ojos reptilianos y su rasgo mas peculiar, era que de la cintura para abajo tenían cola de serpiente, las cuales se veían aterrorizadas. Jack no sabía que hacer, si sentir miedo, asco, sorpresa, no sabía que sentir, era una impresión que le dejo sin palabras ver a esas mujeres serpiente.

El capitán nota lo perplejo y desconcertado que estaba Jack, por lo que ordena salir del edificio a este y a Carmiene mientras hablaba con una mujer serpiente anciana que era obviamente la líder, ordenando que no hicieran nada sin su permiso.

Luego de una hora el capitán sale y empieza a explicar lo que sucede.

-Bien chicos, les debo unas explicaciones. La primera es que yo ya sabía de este lugar, la segunda es que las mujeres serpientes son lamias, seres mitológicos, las cuales viven ocultas de los humanos, ya que nos temen. Pero lamentablemente necesitan de nosotros, pues necesitan de un hombre para procrear.

Las conocí en una misión en una situación similar a la suya. Ellas son pacíficas y nos conviene tratarlas bien, tienen muchas cosas buenas que pueden sernos útiles. Asi que les pedí que me entregaran al prisionero, pero a cambio nos pidió su matriarca algunos recursos. Así que ellas quieren algunos suministros y que algunos de nuestros muchachos pasen un buen rato con ellas, ya que no han capturado a un hombre para que sea su marido comunal en años y muchas de esas señoritas son aun vírgenes. Así que si queremos a nuestro blanco tendremos que preñarlas y darles algunas cositas, lo típico de las mujeres.-

Carmine estaba que no creía lo que decía su superior, pero Jack era otra cosa, en su vida se vio en algo como eso, Jack quedo totalmente impactado. Pero algo lo dejo más tocado fuel el hecho de que esas mujeres serpiente le miraran con tanto miedo.

Devuelta al presente Jack sigue a una guía turística la cual le enseña las artesanías de las lamias que se exhibían en el museo a Jack le llama la atención una canasta hecha con hojas de palmera. Jack se le queda viendo a esa canasta artesanal, la cual se parece a la que esa lamia tenia.

Jack se sumerge nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

A Jack y a sus compañeros se les informo en ese entonces la situación con las lamias, como su existencia era un secreto, debían callar su existencia.

Los soldados de la Fuerza Delta en su mayoría no tuvo problema alguno con las peticiones de las lamias, ya que muchos no habían tenido nada de acción con una mujer en meses por estar persiguiendo al espía de Al Qaeda, otros ni siquiera se an acostado con una y los mas pervertidos dijeron que las lamias no estaban para nada feas.

Asi que el capitán informo a los altos mandos la situación, los jefes no tuvieron objeción, por fortuna para las lamias, los árabes las consideraban un mito, pero para fortuna de los militares americanos que se metían al desierto árabe, las lamias eran una aliadas muy útiles, ya que sus medicinas eran de lo mas útiles y su disponibilidad a manantiales subterráneos eran recursos invaluables para los soldados americanos, las lamias solo pedían perpetuar su especie, suministros, tecnología, libros, ropa ,telas, protección y entre otras cosas.

Aparte como las lamias eran conocedoras de diversas plantas medicinales de efectos muy valiosos que solo cresen en esas tierras, aparte ellas tienen sembradíos artificiales escondidos y protegidos del desierto, las lamias se la podían apañárselas bastante bien.

Como las lamias era muy buenas creando drogas con dichas plantas que encontraban o sembraban, los americanos gracias a estas lograron hacer hablar al espía, de hecho el famoso suero de la verdad es una droga ancestral de las lamias.

También sus drogas tenían muy diversos usos, desde remediar la disfunción eréctil, maximizar la potencia sexual masculina y la estamina del hombre, brebajes de amnesia para desorientar a las amenazas potenciales.

Y que decir de sus medicinas, mucho mejores que el paracetamol, curan muchas enfermedades y sus cremas anti edad dejan a las de Avon como productos de farsantes

Las lamias eran unas valiosas aliadas para quien se encuentre ahí y las conozca bien.

Jack fue de esos que no quisieron ser voluntarios en la reproducción, no porque les dieran asco las lamias, si no porque le daban asco las orgias, Jack al ser hijo de una familia católica, esas cosas no iban con su personalidad. No es que fuera un santurrón, sino porque el pensaba el sexo era un acto de completa intimidad entre dos personas.

En ese tiempo al no ser de los voluntarios, le tocaba hacer guardia para evitar que el espía se escapara, a el le tocaba vigilar la entrada del edificio en donde estaba recluido el prisionero.

No era tan malo, Jack se entretenía viendo a las lamias más jóvenes jugar, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, eran unas veinte niñas como de diez años.

A Jack le pareció curioso que había como quince lamias adultas y tres ancianas. Realmente las lamias necesitaban reproducirse ya que parecían ser una aldea muy baja población.

Normalmente las ancianas cuidaban a las más pequeñas y normalmente les daban clases al aire libre.

Por lo que dijo su capitán, estarían ahí una semana, era el primer día.

Jack estaba a mitad de su turno hasta que llego una lamia muy particular, era pelirroja, sus escamas eran rojizas y sus ojos eran dorados. La cual vestía con indumentaria bastante para la gente de medio oriente, claro que eso es algo que se pondría un hombre de esos lares, ya que las lamias jamás se vestirían como las mujeres árabes, mas que nada porque no compartían su fe.

La lamia en cuestión llevaba una canasta de hecha de ojas de palmera, la cual cargaba en ella una jarra y unos vasos.

La lamia se le acerca y le ofrece agua a Jack en un perfecto inglés.

-Debe estar sediento con el calor de este desierto. Tome.-

Jack mira la lamia pelirroja y acepta el agua de esta, después de beber el agradece el gesto.

-Gracias. ¿Me puedes servir más por favor?-

-Claro, tome.-

Mientras le servía, se percató de que la lamia no era una adulta, sino una adolecente. Para esto Jack es curioso, ya que no había visto más que niñas, adultas y unas cuantas ancianas. Por lo que ver a una adolecente era raro en estas circunstancias.

-Gracias nuevamente. Dime ¿Eres la única joven de la aldea? Porque la mayoría de gente que me eh visto en la aldea son adultas y niñas.-

La chica responde a Jack, la respuesta despeja su duda.

-La verdad, si la mayoría de las lamias son niñas, las adultas son de veinte años en adelante, yo solo tengo quince señor.-

-Ya veo… por cierto soy Jack Winters. ¿Y tu como llamas jovencita?-

-Helena Sprins. Soy nieta de la matriarca de la aldea.-

A partir de ese momento Helena solía llevarle agua y algunos alimentos a Jack, de hecho ella era la encargada de llevarle agua y comida a los soldados que hacían guardia de día. Pero Helena solo charlaba con Jack.

Ellos solían hablar bastante, Jack le contaba de como era su hogar en Kansas y Helena de como era el día a día de en su aldea. Jack aprendió mucho de la biología de estas, de su cultura, que era una mescla entre la cultura entre la griega y la árabe, que Helena era una aprendiz de alquimista y muchas cosas mas.

El soldado cada día mas le agradaba mas la lamia pelirroja.

De vuelta al presente Jack termina el recorrido del museo en que se había convertido la aldea, había lugares a los que no podía ir, porque eran oficinas y bodegas.

Jack una vez fuera de la antigua aldea la mira con un sentimiento de nostalgia y decide ir a un hotel. Este decide hospedarse un mes, mas que suficiente para poder rastrear una persona, así que decide ir ayuntamiento como le aconsejo ese iraquí.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió al centro de la ciudad. No tardó mucho en dar con el lugar, era el edificio que tenia estatuas de lamias en su entrada enfrente de una plaza.

Jack entra al edificio y busca información con la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes, necesito acceso al los registros familiares de la ciudad.-

A la recepcionista esa petición se le hace muy extraña, ya que al igual que en Japón, las lamias tienen un registro de las familias, para tener un control de la información de quienes viven y se van de la ciudad.

-Esos registros solo son para registro civil, aduana y la policía. No puede tener acceso a ellos. ¿Qué es lo busca?-

Dijo la lamia de forma desconfiada, Jack bajo otras circunstancias solo se hubiese infiltrado y hubiera robado los datos o usado sus contactos, pero esta vez quería encontrar a Helena por sus propios medios. Puesto que usar sus contactos, seria como deberle un favor a esa sirena rosada y demente. Él no quería deberle nada a la familia Du Neptune.

-Hace años yo vine aquí cuando esto solo era una aldea, cuando servía a las fuerzas armadas de Estados Unidos. Aquí conocí a una lamia en particular, quiero encontrar a esa lamia. Su nombre es Helena Sprins y le prometí que volvería por ella algún día, así que por favor ayúdeme a encontrarla.-

La recepcionista estaba pálida, ya que el nombre de Helena Sprins fue más que suficiente como para llamar la atención de la lamia.

-¿¡Helena Sprins?! ¿Está seguro?-

Jack se percata de que ese nombre llama la atención de la recepcionista.

-¿La conoce? Ella debe tener cuarentaicinco años ahora.-

-¡¿Conocerla?! ¡Ella es la matriarca! La gobernante de esta ciudad.-

Dijo la lamia muy nerviosa e impresionada, algo que no paso desapercibido para Jack, el cual no perdió tiempo.

-¿Esta en este edificio?-

-Si pero no puede atenderlo y… ¡Espere! ¡No puede ir por ahí!-

Dice desesperadamente la recepcionista del ayuntamiento mientras Jack va subiendo por las escaleras.

-Entonces es por aquí. Gracias.-

Jack usando su conocimiento en latín lee los letreros de las puertas del recinto buscando el de la oficina de la matriarca. La recepcionista llama a seguridad.

Jack sigue eliminando puertas por descarte hasta que de una sale una lamia vestida con un traje muy parecido a los usados para la danza de los siete velos. Jack se detiene en seco. Contempla a la lamia pelirroja, la reconocería donde fuere, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado, pues frente a el estaba su amada Helena.

-¿Helena?.. ¿Eres tú?-

La lamia inmediatamente voltea al oír su nombre y ella ve a Jack luego de observarlo unos segundos al humano, inmediatamente se acuerda de el, lo reconoce a pesar de su edad.

Helena suelta unos papeles que tenía a la mano en ese instantánea y solo puede decir su nombre.

-Jack…-

Helena no sale de su asombro, no puede creer que ese hombre cumpliera su promesa después de tanto tiempo. Entonces ella se acerca a el y lo mira con sus dorados ojos.

-¿En verdad eres tu?-

-Si Helena, soy yo. Me he tardado un montón. Debí regresar por ti apenas se puso en vigor la acta de intercambio cultural interaespecies, pero an pasado un montón de cosas. Es lo malo de ser el mejor en lo que haces.-

Helena se acerca a Jack, tomando su cara con ambas manos.

-Estas muy viejo Jack.-

-Tu en cambio te volviste muy hermosa, que yo recuerde estabas algo planita.-

-Tonto, la lactancia eso que mis senos crecieran mas.-

En eso llega seguridad y ven a Helena alegremente sosteniendo el rostro de Jack.

-Matriarca este humano...-

-Retírense, no representa una amenaza para nadie este hombre. Déjenos solos, hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar los dos a solas.-

Interrumpió Helena a la guardia de seguridad, así que por sus palabras, dedujeron que este era alguien muy especial para la matriarca. Después de su retirada, Jack se cuenta de los papeles y los recoge.

Sin perder tiempo Helena lo jala de una mano y lo lleva a su oficina.

-Hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar Jack, que no se por dónde empezar.-

Cuando los entran a la oficina, lo primero que ve Jack es una foto de una lamia pequeña que decoraba el escritorio de Helena, de no más cinco años la pequeña.

-¿Quién es la niña de la foto?-

Helena levanta inmediatamente la foto y con singular alegría se la pasa a Jack. Este la toma y ve a pequeña que tenía un gran parecido a Helena.

-Ella Madoka, ella es tu nieta, hija de Miia, nuestra hija.-

Fin del capítulo.

Chan chan chan! X3

Sorpresa.

La verdad en el manga la mama de Miia no tiene ni nombre, ni apellido, así que decidí darle un nombre a la lamia más perversota del manga de monmosu.

El nombre de Helena viene más que nada por Helena de troya, ya que las lamias provienen de la mitología griega.

Pensé que las lamias deberían tener rasgos culturales griegos y de medio oriente.

Bien hablemos del protagonista de este episodio, Jack Winters AKA Snake.

Bien decidí desde el principio esto ya que con las constantes referencias a metal gear al principio del manga de monster musume, esto era inevitable (de algún lado Miia tenía que heredar esas mañas de espionaje).

La verdad Jack fue diseñado para ser un cliché, un cliché que es consciente de que es un cliché. Asi que ya se han de imaginar cual es el ser humano que más odia.

Un saludo a Alther, cuyo fic fue referenciado en este capítulo y si preguntas Alther quien tiene esos datos, pues ya te imaginaras quien. Una pista pink.

Además cuando publique el capítulo veinte, será mejor que vayan por unas palomitas, refresco y unos pañuelos.

Porque el siguiente capítulo se pondrá riko, fuerte y muy sorpresivo. (Jack no le a cumplido a la madre de sus hijas en años).

O si también preparen la chequera, porque el psicólogo también les va salir caro. Lecter no los va a atender porque tiene que hacerle una consulta a una arañita que le tiene fobia a las cucas y que sufre de pánico esenico.


	20. Chapter 20

Sins of the father

ADVERTENCIA

ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON CASI AL FINAL.

SI ERES UN MENOR EDAD DETENTE DE LEER ESTE FIC DESPUES DE LA PARTE FINAL DE SMIT.

SI SIGUES ADELANTE SERA BAJO TÚ RESPONSABILIDAD.

Arco de la lamia dorada

Parte cuatro.

Cosas de familia.

Luego de la escenita en el ayuntamiento y la posterior revelación de la existencia de Helena, Jack se quedó mirando la foto de Madoka, el ex agente no puede evitar llorar, realmente esa noticia le dio Helena, realmente quería saber de cuanto se había perdido.

-Helena, desde la última vez que nos vimos, he estado de misión en misión. Me volvi en uno de los mejores soldados que la milicia norteamericana podría crear. Luego de que dejara el servicio, la familia Du Neptune quería a los mejores soldados para misiones encubiertas, me la pase en misiones de todo tipo… pero ahora me doy cuenta que esas misiones casi suicidas valieron la pena… Helena después de un año que deje medio oriente, le dije a mi capitán que había sido de ti… me conto que habías tenido unas mellizas… ya sé que una se llama Miia. ¿Cómo se llama la otra?-

-Steno…-

Jack se seca las lágrimas y mira a la madre de sus hijas, esta jala a Jack y lo sienta en una de las sillas que hay frente a su escritorio, luego esta se dirige a la una mini cocina que tenía ahí, por lo que se ve tiene una mini estufa eléctrica, una tetera de aluminio, algunas cucharas, tasas, te, galletas, un pequeño refrigerador, lavavajillas y por supuesto café.

-Supongo que tendremos una larga charla Jack. No te puedo ofrecer algo fuerte, así que... ¿Te o café?-

-Café, negro por favor.-

-En un momento estará. Dijiste que trabajaste con los Du Neptune. Se que esa monarquía esta realmente loca. ¿Estabas con la princesa Meroune, la reina Alexia o con la científica loca Andariel?-

-La ultima. No quiero hablar de ella, ni nada que me recuerde a esa demente. Lo único bueno que saque de esa sirena fue una pistola muy eficiente que me ha sacado de muchos apuros y un buen plan de jubilación. Fuera de eso, la sirena me saco canas verdes. Helena… cuéntame de mis hijas. ¿Cómo son? Cuéntame todo de ellas.-

-¿Todo? Bien mientras se cose el café. Iniciare después de que te fuiste de la aldea. Mi abuela me hecho una bronca cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Por si no lo sabias, las lamias no debemos tener bebes hasta que no cumplamos los dieciocho, pues nuestros cuerpos tendrían dificultades para dar a luz a nuestras hijas y eso fue lo que paso.

Mi abuela dijo que existía la posibilidad de mi bebe no naciera viva, de hecho mi embarazo era muy alto riesgo. Rompí esa regla al entregarme a ti esas noches, pero no arrepiento. Después un año gestación, llego el momento, fue un trabajo de parto largo y doloroso debido a la falta de madures en mi cuerpo. La labor de parto en las lamias es largo y complicado debido a nuestra anatomía. Miia nació después de unas seis oras de labor de parto, ella nació al atardecer si no mal recuerdo, pero Steno fue un suplicio.

Las lamias siempre tenemos una cría por norma, son raros los casos de gemelas y mellizas, en mi caso fue un suplicio, todo un día duro mi labor de parto, Steno no nació hasta la noche del dia siguiente.

Mi abuela, que me asistió en mi parto, no creyó que Steno viviría, pero ella se alegró por haberse equivocado. Las dos eran la adoración de mi abuela, la antigua matriarca.-

-Si recuerdo a tu abuela, tan solemne que era. ¿Aún vive?-

-No, ella murió cuando las niñas tenían doce.-

-Lo siento.-

-No pasa nada, luego después de su muerte, fui elegida matriarca al ser la lamia más capas de todas. Pero jamás deje a un lado mis obligaciones de madre en ningún momento, pero criar a Miia y Steno fue muy difícil. La verdad Miia era una completa inútil cocinado y haciendo labores domésticas, nunca aprendió coser y tejer, pero aun asi aprendió lo esencial del oficio de familiar del clan Sprins, la alquimia, fuera eso… Miia siempre a sido un desastre.

Steno por su lado era lo completamente opuesta a su hermana, llena de talento, era mejor en la alquimia que otras lamias que quisieron aprender el oficio de alquimista y era muy competente en muchas cosas, pero tenía mucho talento para dibujar.

Lo que realmente fue complicado de la crianza fue que eran mellizas, normalmente las lamias tenemos periodos algo largos para tener nuestras hijas, una lamia no vuelve a ser fértil luego de que hayan pasado tres años de su ultimo embarazo, después de ese tiempo estamos listas para volver a tener otro embarazo. Por lo tanto tenemos hermanas con marcadas diferencias de edad. Por ese motivo la hermana mayor puede tener control de las hermanas más pequeñas y mantener el control. Pero en mi caso Miia y Steno siempre estaban peleando a cada momento, siempre era una pelea intensa, como Miia era la "mayor" por qué nació primero, siempre quería mandar a Steno, pero esta no quería que Miia la mandara, ya que ambas habían mellizas.

Miia siempre usaba la misma escusa de ella era mayor por un día todo el tiempo. Steno no se dejaba intimar por esta y siempre se peleaban. Realmente Steno era muy rebelde.

Cuando se hiso publica nuestra existencia y se izó vigente el acta de intercambio cultural, nos era difícil secuestrar hombres, si mas de lo usual, así que envié a Miia y a otras dos chicas a buscar maridos comunales para la aldea y mande las lamias inteligentes y a un niño humano que adopto una amiga mía a estudiar y a traer avances científicos para la aldea. Entre esas chicas mande a mi sobrina Shireen, la cual era muy aplicada.

Pero vino un gran problema con Steno. Ella quería conocer al mundo humano y quería viajar, mi niña era de espíritu rebelde. Yo le dije que no y Shireen le ayudo a colarse con las demás, Miia ni cuenta se dio. Desde entonces no se nada de Steno.-

El café hierve y Helena sirve con cierta amargura la oscura bebida. Jack noto que la madre de sus hijas fue breve. Pero no le dio importancia, para diluir la tención Jack agrega algo que noto que dijo sobre Steno.

-Dijiste que es algo rebelde Steno. ¿Sabes? Yo también era rebelde de niño. Yo era el menor de tres hermanos, técnicamente yo era el único hijo varón y mis hermanas eran por demás mandonas, siempre le di dolores de cabeza a mis padres, por no me gustaba que me dijeran que hacer. Recuerdas que te dije que mi familia se dedicaba a la siembra de trigo. Bien yo era la oveja negra y en acto de rebeldía me uní al ejército, irónico.

Yo que era un niñito rebelde, termine en las fuerzas armadas donde me terminaron disciplinándome. Si así como me describes a Steno, lo más seguro es que este bien, ya que a de ser lo mejor en lo que haga, como me la describes es igual a mi y apuesto todas mis condecoraciones que podría encontrar a Steno fácilmente usando Facebook.-

Ese comentario le cae como una puñalada a la cabeza a Helena, una sombra negra se dibuja en su cabeza mientras una gotita de sudor pasa por su frente. Ya que después de que se fueran sus hijas y su sobrina, la aldea se modernizo y tubo internet después de dos años, ella jamás se le ocurrió usar el internet para encontrar a su rebelde hija, la cual no podía ir a buscar personalmente, ya que no sabia en que parte del mundo estaba. Miia fue a Asaka y Shireen a Tokio. Por lo que jamás se le ocurrió usar Facebook.

-¿Facebook?.. Je, je, je…-

-Si Helena, yo tengo Facebook, por ese medio me comunico con mis padres y hermanas. ¿Sabes? Si nos esforzamos un poco podríamos dar con Steno. ¿Tienes Facebook? Para agregarte de una vez. Además si tengo que buscar a Steno, lo are yo mismo.-

-La verdad no uso Facebook, de hecho no uso computadora. Esas cosas de informática se lo dejo a mis asistentes… soy realmente mala para entender esos trastos. Asi que suelo usar el correo postal y el teléfono para comunicarme con Miia…-

Helena sirve el café, esta pone la tasa en una charola en la cual pone algunas galletas, luego pone esta frente Jack con una expresión sombría al darse cuenta de lo tonta que era al no usar la tecnología para encontrar a su hija.

Jack solo siente pena ajena por ella, bueno no la puede culpar, la tecnología era algo realmente frustrante para muchas especies liminales que han estado mucho tiempo aisladas del mundo.

-Bueno Helena, no te preocupes. ¡Animo! Deja que yo me encargue de eso para después, ahora háblame de Madoka. ¿Tienes más fotos?-

Jack cambia el tema y Helena se percata de las intenciones de este, por lo que esta sonríe, por lo que decide hablarle de su nieta.

-En mi casa tengo mas fotos, de hecho tengo unos álbumes, Miia y yo imprimimos cada vez que voy en vacaciones de verano, ya que no estoy acostumbrada al invierno Japones. El nombre de la pareja de Miia y padre de Madoka es Kurusu Kimihito, pero yo le digo Darling, es el apodo que le puso Miia. Madoka tiene cuatro, es muy tierna y tímida, por lo regular siempre esta detrás de su padre escondiéndose. Le encanta los huevos tocino y el pay de limón. Su caricatura favorita es My little harpy y su juguete favorito es un pingüino de peluche que no suelta en ningún momento.-

-¿Miia no esta casada? Perdón, me olvide que ustedes las lamias tienen una cultura muy diferente y…-

-Olvídalo, la situación de Miia y su pareja es por demás rara, Japón es un país con bajo índice de natalidad, por como la sociedad y las leyes feministas trataban a los hombres… uf, ya te has de imaginar lo que opinamos las lamias del feminismo. Pero con la llegada de las extraespecies pasaron muchas cosas y por culpa de cierta agente del gobierno japonés holgazana, algunos chicos terminaron con más de una extraespecie hembra en casas de chicos solteros o padres ausentes y bueno… la luna llena, el temor a represalia de chicas que no estaban dispuestas a ceder o de plano no quererle romperle el corazón a muchas chicas que vivían en el mismo techo. Bueno para resumir, hay familias de unión libre de un padre varias amantes en plan harem, con muchos hijos de por medio.

En el caso de Miia y Darling, el padre Madoka termino teniendo relaciones con varias chicas liminales que vivian en el mismo techo. La primera en tener relaciones con ese princeso fue una Aracne, la cual debo decir que está muy loquita, luego Miia le hiso un esena y bueno mi niña se le rompió el corazón y para evitar que ella llorara la beso Darling y terminaron en un hotel del amor. Luego el pobre chico fue obligado copular con una centaura en una luna llena, despues copulo con la princesa de los Du Neptune, si Jack, tu nieta tiene una media hermana con el apellido Du Neptune, después de muchas cosas raras tuvo relaciones con una slime, no preguntes como se puede tener sexo con una ameba. Por ultimo Darling se acostó con una harpia común. No se cómo se dieron exactamente las cosas, pero el hombre tiene seis hijas y a todas las atiende junto a las madres, excepto Meroune. La cual está en prisión luego de secuestrar a un escritor famoso para que escribiera su autobiografía, para despues descubrir que ella tenía un plan pára conquistar al mundo mediante una extraña religión.-

Luego de eso Jack escupe el café, ya que el mismo atrapo a Meroune, por órdenes de su madre y su tia la cuales descubrieron los planes de conquista de la princesa. A decir verdad, la princesa fue una digna oponente, ya que era maquiavélica y astuta, no sería una fiera como las Aracne que enfrento en Sparassus, pero con ella tuvo un drama policial como el de cierto detective y un tipo que se creía el dios del nuevo mundo.

-¿Pasa algo Jack? ¿No te gusto el café?-

-No es eso Helena… es solo que no me esperaba esta situación… creo que debo de ser de mente abierta para estas situaciones.-

Después esa explicación Helena se dirige a Jack algo curiosa.

-Dijiste que después de que dejaste el ejersito fuiste contratado por los Du Neptune para operaciones encubiertas. ¿En serio fuiste uno de los Royal Knights?-

-No es secreto que el Reino Sirena del Pacifico y el Imperio Atlante tenían bajo su mando a soldados de elite para misiones encubiertas. Si, fui de los Royal Knights, una de las fuerzas de elite mejor preparada y equipada que existen. Al fin de cuentas no tengo que ocultarte nada.-

-Asi que fuiste de esos agentes famosos por infiltrarse en bases enemigas sin ser descubiertos hasta que ya se habían ido lo suficientemente lejos para iniciar una persecución. ¡Por el escudo de Atenea! ¡Las historias que as de conocer! La que armaron en América es legendaria. Escuche que uno de ellos limpio los carteles de droga en México, eliminando a los cabecillas y tendiéndoles trampas para que los estados unidos los capturaran directamente en su frontera. Los royal knights son lo mas eficiente que existe si se trata infiltración. El mas famoso de todos es Snake, ese tipo es incrible. El evito la tercera guerra mundial. ¿Me imagino que lo conoces?-

Claramente la lamia pelirroja estaba emocionada al saber que Jack perteneció a los Royal Knights, pero el no va decirle que el es legendario héroe, no le pareció nada prudente, los royal knights eran famosos por jamás dar detalles de misiones ultra secretas y menos decir sus nombres código.

-Si tal vez. Snake es el apodo al que detuvo el ataque. Pero desconozco quien fuera. Sabes que no puedo decirte mucho por políticas internacionales, ya que Royal Knights fueron usados para enfrentar el tráfico de armas, ya que industrias Du Neptune son los líderes en cuanto se refiere a tecnología armamentista y no querían que sus armas terminaran en malas manos, ya que ellos tenían tienen contratos de exclusividad con las potencias liminales y supongo que conoces lo suficiente para saber que no son tan belicosas como los humanos.-

-Si lo se, Jack. Por eso escogían humanos, ya que ni una facción liminal podría costearse ese armamento. Los carteles de la droga de américa latina si podían costearse esos armamentos sin olvidar quien financiaban a los terroristas esos juguetes peligrosos. Los Royal Knights técnicamente han hecho del mundo un lugar mejor. Claro que muchos países los consideran traidores a sus patrias.-

-El imperio Atlante no puede hacer uso de sus tropas, ya que estarían violando el acta de convivencia, por eso usan humanos para lidiar con estos grupos, los de mi país no pueden señalarme, ya que se morderían la lengua. Técnicamente la diferencia entre Estados Unidos y el Imperio Atlante es que el Imperio no niegan que ellos si hacen ese tipo de operaciones y no andan "repartiendo democracia". Los atlantes buscan solucionar el problema directamente y si son descubiertos no se hacen los ofendidos si son señalados. Aparte ellos dejaron en claro su superioridad militar es más terrible.-

Helena había tomado te mientras oía a Jack, el imperio Atlante es una superpotencia que a existido desde la época del mito, bendecida por los dioses y hundida por Poseidón. O eso se creía. Ya que la Atlántida es un imperio bajo el agua. Las razones de que no conquistaran la superficie son un enigma, pero empezó a haber fricciones desde que los humanos empezaron sobre explotar el mar y con la exploración marina. Realmente los humanos pudieron competir militarmente con los Atlantes después de la guerra fría. Aun así estaban en desventaja con este imperio. Los atlantes son una raza muy parecida físicamente a la humana, solo que estos son mucho mas fuertes físicamente, son capaces de levantar toneladas, aguantan un tiempo considerable la profundidades de las fosas abisales, sus cuerpos son tan resistentes que hace falta una buena explosión para dañarlos, respiran bajo el agua y en tierra. Definitivamente son muy superiores a la humanidad.

Helena conocía de primera mano el poder del imperio, al fin de cuentas las naciones liminales del mundo son aliadas del imperio, además su ciudad Eurídice, es una pequeña nación que se fundó gracias al poder político militar del imperio, permitiendo que las lamias tuvieran acceso a los recursos petroleros de esa zona y sacando de medio oriente a otras potencias petroleras. Pero había algo que siempre le molesto del imperio, no era algo negativo, sino una incógnita que tenía desde que formo alianza con este…

¿Por qué no había conquistado el resto del mundo el imperio, si tenía el poder de hacerlo desde hace tantos siglos?

Helena tenía esa duda, pero ella sabe que Jack no podría contestarla, ya que era un soldado, por otra parte se sentía feliz, ya que el único hombre que le dijo que ella era hermosa, que le dijo que ella el tipo de chica que le gusta, que la tomo con ese amor sin repudiarla porque era una lamia, que le dijo que la amaba y que le prometió que volvería por ella para hacerla su esposa… había regresado cumpliendo su promesa.

-Jack… he cambiado mucho en estos años al igual que… sé que no soy esa atenta y dulce chica de la que te enamoraste. Sé que muchos no le agrada nuestros hábitos y que consideran que una vez que una lamia se enamora de un hombre se vuelve muy posesiva de él, la mayoría de los hombres considera que casarse con una lamia es cosa de hombres valientes, por los problemas de la convivencia con una y…-

Jack se para de su lugar y la calla besándola, Helena está totalmente sorprendida, pero a los pocos segundos se deja llevar, disfrutando el momento, mientras Jack rosa su lengua con la suya, la lamia siente como su lengua bífida se rosaba con la del humano. Helena se separa de Jack a falta de aire y esta nota que él le está mirando fijamente. La lamia sintió como su corazón le latía apresuradamente mientras no podía evitar sentir vergüenza… vergüenza, algo inaudito en ella con lo desinhibida y pervertida que es. Ella literalmente se "come" a los hombres con su lasividad y coquetería, pero Jack la toma de sorpresa y se siente como una adolecente tímida… "tímida", esa palabra en su mente le empieza a dar gracia, por un momento sintió que era esa adolecente plana que se enamoró de un soldado americano, el cual le suplico que le hiciera el amor en una noche de luna llena, que posteriormente las noches siguientes hicieron el amor a escondidas.

Por unos segundos se sintió como una si volviera a ser la adolecente de quince años que se saltó unas cuantas reglas.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-

-Nada Jack, solo que me quedo claro que te importa un carajo la idiosincrasia de las lamias… Jack hagamos el amor ahora…-

-No.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-No aquí. Y si viene alguien. Déjame decirte que me pongo de malas cuando me quitan la inspiración. No soy muy amigable cuando me enojo y tardo mucho en calmarme y mucho más en hacer que mi revolver se ponga firme.-

-Ok. Nos iremos a mi casa, sirve de paso que te muestro las fotos de Madoka.-

Luego de eso Helena hace unas llamadas, este día la lamia se siente como una adolecente enamorada nuevamente.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Smit, Emily miraba la agente muy emocionada, mientras Kuroko y Doppel no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que pasaba. Había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido. ¿Cómo demonios le hiso su padre para fecundar a una minotauro? Bueno en realidad si sabía, ya que conocía de la existencia de tres hombres que habían fornicado con centauras y las había preñado y conocía a dos de ellos.

Después de unos segundos se acordó de la carta y recordó que su padre no especifico cuantas eran.

Aparte tenía una centaura que parecía no tener la mayoría de edad, se veía por su cuerpo que era joven, pero tampoco una adulta, aun tenía una cara muy aniñada. Kuroko guardo la compostura y le pregunta a la chica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con hermana?-

La equina responde con algo confundida, ya que ella esperaba ser recibida con mas calidez, incluso se percató de que Kuroko no estaba para nada presentable.

La chica se puso algo triste, algo que noto inmediatamente la coordinadora.

-¿No recibiste la carta de papa?-

Era mas que evidente que si, pero no esperaba que alguna de las chicas viniera, especialmente una centaura. Kuroko trata de poner en marchas forzadas su cerebro, mientras tanto Doppel analiza meticulosamente la situación, luego de analizar detenidamente imagino lo que aria Kuroko y antes de que la pelinegra hiciera algo la jala y hacia adentro mientras con sus cabellos le tapa la boca.

-Pasa linda, nuestra casa no está acondicionada para centauros, pero puedes agarrar los cojines de los muebles y ponerte cómoda sobre ellos. Kuroko tiene que vestirse. Por cierto yo soy Doppel. Ahora regresamos cuando este ella presentable.-

Acto seguido la canbiaformas se lleva a Kuroko a la segunda planta, posteriormente se oye como se cierra una puerta.

Emily entra a la casa y con mucho cuidado cierra la puerta. Mientras tanto a arriba Doppel usa su cabello para estar a la misma altura de su amante.

-Se lo que ibas hacer. Ibas a usar una de tus típicas tácticas para deshacerte de ella y que otra persona se ocupara del asunto. Pero esta ocasión es diferente Kobayashi, ella es tu hermana y no puedes desacerté de ella, recuerda que hay una ley que dice que si un menor de edad liminal no está en custodia de sus padres, un familiar debe hacerse cargo de él. Bien, tú eres ese familiar. Ya que según tú no tienes más familia de tu lado paterno más que tu padre y conociendo como son los centauros, difícilmente aceptarían a una mestiza por sus costumbres. Recuerda que tu as participado en la investigación de casos de custodia de este tipo, asi que ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias.

Ahora vístete y recíbela, que ella no tiene la culpa de las aventuras de tu padre. Cuando lo encuentres te ayudare a mandar su cordura al drenaje.-

Kuroko gruñe en respuesta, Nya tenía razón, así que no le quedo de otra más que vestirse y resignarse de momento, ya hallaría un hueco legal y se desharía de ella.

Poco después las dos bajan y ven a Emily sentada en una parte de sala, no tomo los cojines pero se ve ella esta tocando una guitarra Gibson les paul, se veía que ella estaba afinándola, viendo que tuviera el sonido adecuado, luego empieza tocar The Man Who Sold The World. Esto llama la atención de Kuroko y Doppel, pues no imaginaron que la chica tocara. Luego de un rato la chica se percata de que la estaban viendo tocar.

-Ah, hola. Ya estas vestida hermana. Me senté y empecé a practicar un poco para entretenerme.-

Era mas que la centauro tiene talento, pero esa no era cuestión mas importante ahora. Que hace una hacia en el hogar de Kuroko y por qué era lo más importante en este instante. Ya pare ese momento Doppel se puso la ropa que le regalo Kurusu y Kuroko se puso la misma ropa que uso en su cita falsa que tuvo con Darling. La verdad Doppel le dijo a Kuroko mientras se vestían que lo primero que debían hacer es averiguar lo mas que pudieran de la chica y que después ya pensarían que hacer después, pero deshacerse de ella no era una opción.

Kuroko le indica se siente cerca de la mesa de centro de la sala y mientras Doppel les prepara algo de tomar.

-Emily, sé que nuestro padre te envió a que estudiaras aquí y espera que yo cuide ti. Pero hay varios inconvenientes. Para empezar mí casa no está adaptada para que viva un liminal grande como lo es un centauro, pero lo más importante es que yo y nuestro padre no estamos en buenos términos. Más que nada porque mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí. ¿La razón? Nuestro padre se fue aventurero a buscar a las civilizaciones liminales, tú ya has de saber que nuestro padre es uno de los creadores de la acta de intercambio cultural y que sus investigaciones son sobre la culturas liminales son consulta de cabecera para muchos que tratan con estas. No sé qué relación tendrás con nuestro padre, pero la última vez que trate con el yo era tan solo una niña. Técnicamente ni siquiera nos hemos visto en persona en 30 años. De hecho lo odio por su abandono. Pero después de tantos años busca comunicación conmigo, pidiéndome que cuide de ti y de otras hermanas nuestras… la verdad no estoy muy contenta que digamos.-

La equina se da cuenta de que la situación en la que se encuentra, ella no esperaba estar en esta situación. Por lo que ella muestra una cara de preocupación e incomodidad.

-Yo no sabía… papa me dijo que cuando fuera a Japón, que tu cuidarías de mi mientras terminara mis estudios. Papa no podía cuidar de mí, por que tenía que ir a investigar unas razas liminales y ruinas en México. Eso significa que no puedo quedarme aquí… ¿Cierto?-

Las orejas equinas de Emily se hicieron para abajo, la triste mirada de incertidumbre era más que evidente en la centaura. Normalmente Kuroko no tendría piedad, pero esta vez era diferente, ella en el pasado había separado a enamorados que cometieron el error de tener relaciones en los tiempos de la prohibición de no tener sexo entre especies. Muchas veces separando a amantes, padres e hijos, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ella no tenia de culpa.

La cambia formas se notó preocupada y preguntarle a Emily.

-¿No tienes más familiares? ¿Cómo tu madre?-

-Mama murió cuando era muy niña, no la recuerdo muy bien. Desde que ella murió, papa se ah hecho cargo de mi desde entonces.-

Doppel toco una fibra sensible. Era más que obvio. Kuroko parecía a punto de explotar, pero la cambia formas la toma de un hombro y con un toque le hace saber que debería mantener la calma. Era más que evidente por qué se mostraba molesta.

¿Por qué su padre cuido de Emily y no de ella? ¿Por qué procuro por la centauro? ¿Por qué ni siquiera le había llamado en todos estos años?

Muchas preguntas y lo que más le molestaba es que lo más probable, es que su media hermana no sepa absolutamente nada. ¿Qué podría saber una jovencita del pasado de su padre?

-Dime Emily. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Pregunto Doppel, la chica no tardó en responderle a la hija del caos reptante.

-Tengo catorce años.-

En definitiva esto toma totalmente por sorpresa a Kuroko, los centauros alcanzan su tamaño máximo a esa edad, técnicamente Emily es una señorita que acaba de dejar su niñez hace relativamente poco, ahora que Kuroko se fijaba, el rostro de la equina era muy aniñado, pese a su ya desarrollado cuerpo aún tenía la cara de una niña. Eso la hiso sentir mal.

-Ya veo.-

Kuroko miro detenidamente a la chica, definitivamente no puede ser mala con esta chica y dejarla a la deriva sería muy cruel, ya que ella es un símbolo de justicia al ser la líder de MON y MOE, no puede dejar a esta chica sola y la deriva.

Pero de algo le iba a servir su media hermana y eso era desquitarse con su padre en algún momento.

Kuroko oculta sus intenciones en su rostro y luego haría sus jugadas.

-Te puedes quedar Emily. Yo me hare cargo de ti. Según la carta de nuestro padre, recibiré dinero para tu manutención, pero de momento me interesa saber algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo… ¿Dónde vivías junto con nuestro padre?-

-En Toronto, Canadá.-

Dijo la centauro, así que la coordinadora va sacando deducciones.

-¿Canadá? ¿Cómo llegaste a Japón?-

-Hace dos horas llegue en avión, papa me dejo en aeropuerto y luego el tomo un vuelo a México.-

Doppel se percata de a dónde quiere llegar, pero las cosas no salen como Kuroko quiere.

-¿Tienes su número del móvil? Necesito hablar con el.-

-Lo tenía pero… pero mi móvil se descompuso luego de que se me callera al agua hirviendo mientras cocinaba.-

Doppel contenio la risa y Kuroko su ira. Realmente la rubia no parecía estar mintiendo.

Kuroko quería el número de su padre para decirle sus verdades y sacar algo de lo que tenía contenido desde hace tantos años. A Doppel le hacía mucha gracia esta situación, pero ver a Kuroko darse por vencida era más cómico.

A la coordinadora no le quedaba de otra más que hacerse cargo de Emily. Luego se acordó que tenía dos habitaciones libres. Una en el primer piso y otra en el segundo piso. Decidió que lo mejor sería darle la del primer piso por practicidad, ya que no sabía si las escaleras o el suelo del segundo piso aguantarían su peso.

-OK Emily, te quedaras en una habitación que hay en el primer piso. Esta vacía, pero espero que sea suficiente para ti.-

La chica se le ilumino el rostro. Al ver esa cara tan radiante a la humana y a la cambia formas se les removió algo dentro de ellas, puesto que la centaura tenía una expresión muy dulce.

"Joder, es tan linda."

Pensaron las dos, en eso la chica se dirige a las dos.

-Muchas gracias, inmediatamente limpiare el cuarto.-

Sin perder el tiempo, Emily revisa entre sus cosas y saca un folder de plástico. El cual se lo entrega a Kuroko, esta lo toma. Luego de leerlos detenidamente se percata de que son los documentos personales de Emily, también noto que había una nota dirigida a Kuroko.

"Si estás leyendo esto Kuroko, significa que Emily está contigo y la as aceptado.

Es una buena chica, no te dara problemas. Pero te pido por favor que no le hagas preguntas sobre su pasado.

Emily a sufrido mucho a su corta edad, la madre de Emily fue asesinada por miembros de su aldea al saber que su hija era mestiza, de por si los centauros no toleran los hijos fuera del matrimonio, cuando regrese a la aldea de la madre Emily solo faltaba poco para que el abuelo de esta le cortara la cabeza.

Desde entonces he cuidado de ella. También quiero que evites preguntarle sobre sus amigos. Ellos murieron hace unos meses y Emily vio como la casa en donde iban a tener una fiesta se incendió. Ella ha desarrollado una condición llamada amnesia selectiva, un mecanismo de defensa ante eventos traumáticos. Por lo que te pido que evites estos temas lo más que puedas.

Aquí también te envió estos números cuenta, donde se depositara dinero periódicamente para que puedas mantener a Emily.

Ella no te dará problemas, ella no es como los demás centauros, es muy dulce y dócil.

Le gusta la música y la pasta. Toca la guitarra y es muy buena con esta.

Lamento que esto tenga que suceder así, pero tengo que terminar este trabajo. Te quiere tu padre."

Doppel la cual leyó detrás de Kuroko. Era más que evidente que John Smit no es tan irresponsable. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. En su primera carta dijo "hermanas". La pregunta que revoloteaba en el aire era… ¿Cuántas eran en total?

-¿Dónde será mi habitación? Aparte. ¿Podrían darme algo conque limpiar el lugar?-

Pregunto Emily, Doppel amablemente le señalo donde y le entrego posteriormente le entrega los artículos de limpieza a la centaura adolecente. Luego de esto Doppel se acerca a Kuroko la cual lee con más detenimiento los papeles de Emily.

-Te comportaste a la altura y cumplí mi promesa de no dejarte hacer algo estúpido. Veo que lo as tomado con bastante calma Kobayashi.-

Kuroko ni la voltea a ver, pues esta pensaba en quienes serían las otras hermanas. Pues se enteró hace algunos años de que tenía otra hermana y esta era una fenrir, la cual hizo su vida muy aparte. De hecho la loba no sabía que Kuroko era su hermana mayor, eso a Kuroko le pareció bien, no era mala chica, pero enterarse en ese momento que su padre se enredó con una loba le molesto mucho.

-Todavía hacen falta más Nya. Mi padre dijo en su carta que eran más, no si sean dos más o tres. Aquí somos dos, pero algo me dice que Emily no tiene idea de lo pasa. Algo me dice que mi padre no le dijo nada a Emily. Si fuese así ella me lo hubiera dicho y lo que lo confirma es que ella vino sola. Pero eventualmente sabré la ubicación de mi padre, alguna de estas chicas ha de saber dónde se encuentra y como localizarlo.-

-Sabemos que está en México.-

-Pero no donde exactamente. Emily dijo que fue a investigar unas extraespecies y una ruinas, lo cual nos pone como objetivos varios lugares. Titania dijo algo sobre los aluxes yucatecos, esa es una raza no catalogada, pero México es un país lleno de leyendas por lo que nos contó Titania, saber su lugar exacto será un caos. México es mucho más grande que Japón y saber su localización exacta es algo que tendré que saber tarde o temprano. Mis imouto me dirán donde esta y luego le vaciare esa microgun que tengo guardada en mi casillero de MON.-

Doppel ya se está preocupando, ya que su pareja se estaba poniendo muy loca y con un plan muy desquiciado.

-Ok, hagas lo que hagas, que no se te vaya a ir un poco la pinza Kobayashi. Recuerda que no te dejare hacer algo estúpido. Pero antes tendremos que hablarle a los tipos de las remodelaciones, creo que nos harán descuento, al fin de cuentas nosotros los hicimos famosos. Tú los llamas, yo iré a comprar algo de comer para Emily, al fin de cuentas no tenemos verduras para esta.-

De repente sale su habitación Emily, la cual muy apenada se dirige a la cambia formas.

-Disculpa, se fue descortés hace un momento no presentarnos, señorita… Soy Emily… ¿Usted es la pareja de mi hermana?-

Esto toma de sorpresa a las dos, bueno se les había pasado ese detalle. ¿Para que ocultárselo si va a vivir con ellas?

-Si soy la pareja de tu hermana, llámame Doppel. Y no somos una pareja homosexual. Soy una hija del caos reptante, por lo que soy hermafrodita y puedo tener la forma que más me agrade.-

La rubia se confunde y no entiende lo que dice Doppel. La chica que no comprendió lo que dijo la peliblanca le pregunta muy inocentemente a la cambia formas.

-¿Qué es una hija del caos reptante?-

"¿Es en serio?"

Pensó Doppel, ya que su raza era bastante conocida, mas desde la última vez que su "padre" (si se le puede decir asi a su progenitor o progenitora), vino a este mundo, los cambia formas se volvieron muy conocidos. De hecho son de las razas más conocidas, más que nada por lo temidas o temidos que son la progenie de un dios del caos.

-¿No sabes que soy yo? ¿Ni siquiera notaste lo que sujetaba a tu hermana con mi cabello?-

Doppel empieza a mover su cabello como si fueran tentáculos. La centaura al contemplarlos queda genuinamente impresionada.

-¡Oh! ¡Que genial!-

-No, deberías temerme. Esta ni siquiera es mi verdadera apariencia.-

La centaura le pone su mano en su cabeza y empieza a acariciar a la pequeña cambia formas.

-Debes de usar mucho maquillaje. Por cierto… ¿Qué es ser hermafrodita?-

Esto es definitivo, Emily es demasiado inocente. La verdad había cosas que no parecía entender la chica, pero lejos de ser molesto le da un toque de encanto a Emily.

Luego de hacer unas llamadas Kuroko ve que Emily le acaricia la cabeza a Doppel. La verdad sea dicha, la chica no parecía mala, pero tendría mas oportunidades de interrogarla para saber más de su padre.

Sin previo aviso suena nuevamente el timbre de la puerta, Kuroko deja a su hermana acariciando la cabeza a Doppel, cual parece disgustarle un poco, pero parece que no se puede resistir a la equina.

-Yo voy, no se preocupen. Sigan con suyo. Jajaja.-

Nya solo gruñe en respuesta a la burla de su pareja. Kuroko abre la puerta y se encuentra con una escena poco usual (considerando las cosas que ha visto y hecho).

Frente a ella se encontraba una lamia muy parecida a Miia, solo que esta se veía pequeña en más de un sentido de comparación, no era voluptuosa, ni era tan larga como la lamia promedio, su cara daba entender de que era una joven adulta y llevaba lentes.

Detrás de esta había una harpía, esta era morena, cabello y plumajes rubios, sus ojos eran cafés. Por su complexión la harpía en cuestión no era mas una adolecente (una harpía común parece niña de ocho en su adolescencia y de trece en su adultez).

-¿Miia?-

Claro que Kuroko no se percató de las finas diferencias, pero la lamia contesta para corregir a la humana de su error.

-¿Miia? Asi que conoces a mi prima. Como sea, deja me presento Shireen Sprins soy tu hermana y esta pequeña harpía también lo es.-

-Hola.-

Dice de forma desganada la harpía.

-Si, ya viste su ánimo, ella es Karin.-

Esto para Kuroko le pareció fríamente calculado. (Esto no hago en contra de mi voluntad siendo amenazado por una chica de acento alemán que curiosamente suena como Asuka de Evangelion, que me apunta con una ametralladora ligera.)

Ya que parece que los astros se alinearon para joderla hoy. Primero aparece Emily y ahora una lamia que se parece a Miia, que curiosamente dice que es prima de Miia y que junto a ella hay una harpía que también lo es.

-Voy a ser breve contigo, porque esta situación me tiene humor.-

Dijo la lamia ligeramente molesta, repentinamente sale un chico pelirrojo cargando unas maletas y le pregunta a Shireen.

-¿Dónde dejo las maletas, flaquita?-

Pregunto un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y tes clara, el cual venia vestido de forma muy casual.

-Aquí junto a nosotras Tommy.

El joven obedece a la lamia. Kuroko está expectante, ya que por cómo se hablaron podría deducir que aquel joven y la lamia son pareja. Shireen afina su garganta un poco.

-Hace unos días mi padre, el profesor John Smit me llamo para que me hiciera cargo de Karin, pero el muy infame no me dio tiempo de protestar y al segundo dia llego Karin con una nota que me decía que tú te hacías cargo de otra de mis hermanas, pero yo no me puedo hacer cargo de una adolecente, especialmente una harpía, especialmente si vivo con mi pareja con el que pronto contraeré nupcias. Por lo que tener a una adolecente liminal y a un atlante adulto en casa es una terrible idea. Más que nada por las temporadas de celo de las harpías y luna llena. Mira tengo muchas cosas por hacer, muchos planes concretar y tener que cuidar a Karin arruina mucho de esos planes. No quiero parecer mezquina, pero no quiero tomar riesgos.-

A Kuroko le pareció aceptable su lógica, ya que si era cierto lo que decía no podía cuidar de Karin, pero ella necesitaba pruebas de que lo que decía era verdad.

-Disculpa. ¿No tendrás a la mano esa nota?-

-Claro, déjame el saco de mi bolso.-

Shireen saca la nota de su bolso y se la entrega a Kuroko y en efecto era la letra de su padre.

"Shireen sé que no te caigo bien por el incidente con tu madre, no te culpo y es muy bochornoso hablar contigo de ese tema.

Aquí te mando a Karin, es un tanto revoltosa pero creo que no será problema para ti al tratarse de ti.

Te dejare este número de cuenta donde se enviara periódicamente dinero para que puedas mantener a Karin.

Yo tengo que hacer una investigación en México.

Sé que no seré la persona más agradable del mundo y en algún momento te compensare.

Te quiere tu padre, John Smit."

Definitivamente esto es mas que suficiente motivo para Kuroko para matar a su padre de una forma violenta. Kuroko no pierde el tiempo y le pregunta si sabe algo de su padre a Shireen.

-¿Tienes su número móvil?-

-Si lo tengo, pero de nada te servirá llamar, en mi última llamada me dijo que se encontraba al sur de México, no específico mucho, pero por lo que dijo, menciono que se internaría en lo más profundo de las selvas mexicanas. Por lo que sé, no hay cobertura en esas zonas y dudo que quiera usar un celular satelital. Asi que yo puedo hacerme cargo de Karin así que… Kuroko… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

La revelación de Shireen fue más que suficiente para hacer explotar a Kuroko. Su padre había logrado lo que sintiera un sentimiento que no había sentido en años… la frustración.

-¡¿QUE SE A CREIDO ESE INVESIL!? ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A HACER ESTO?! ¡EL DIA QUE ME LO ENCUENTRE ME VA OIR! ¡COMO SE ATREVE HACERME ESTO!-

Era más que evidente que asusta a todos aquellos que estaban cerca de ella, la furia de Kuroko había explotado. Nya se acerca y trata de calmarla pero antes de que esta diga o haga algo Kuroko grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿ESTO PUEDE PONERSE AUN PEOR!?-

Doppel la abraza y trata tranquilizarla, bueno técnicamente se había calmado después de soltar lo que tenía dentro. Luego unos segundos después aterriza en la entrada de la casa una harpia mensajera, la cual no entiende que sucede, pero esa era dirección y debía entregar su encargo.

-Buenas. ¿Quién es Nya Hija del Caos Reptante?-

La harpía llama la atención de los presentes, Doppel suelta a Kuroko y se acerca a la mensajera.

-Si, soy yo.-

-Bien, firme aquí por favor… gracias.

La harpía le entrega a Nya un folder, luego de eso emprende el vuelo dejando a los demás con la incógnita. Emily que estuvo viendo todo desde adentro de la casa decide hacercarse a ver, a pesar de no comprendía lo que sucede, decide asomarse por la puerta.

Pero el nuevo objeto llama la atención de Kuroko, la cual pregunta que es.

-¿Qué es eso, Nya?-

Deppel se pone inmediatamente nerviosa, Kuroko a recibido un montón de emociones le día de hoy, lo que hay en ese folder, definitivamente no seria bueno para ella, pensó la cambia formas, por lo que ella tendría hacer lo que sea para que esta no supiera lo hay en ese folder.

-¿Esto?.. son… unos resultados de unos… exámenes médicos. Si, eso. Jejeje.-

Era mas que obvio que la hija del caos reptante estaba mintiendo deliberadamente, el contenido de ese folder era demasiado sospechoso.

Al sentir la mirada inquisidora de su pareja, Doppel decide huir, pero la humana decide saltar sobre ella y forcejea con la cambia formas, esta se contorsiona cambiando en formas indescriptibles dejando a los presentes bastante choqueados por tan bizarra pelea.

-¿QUE HAY EN ESE FOLDER? DIME NYA.-

-Son solo unos exámenes médicos, no me he sentido bien últimamente.-

-¡MIENTES! ¡SEGÚN LO QUE PLATIQUE CON KARU, LOS DE TU ESTIRPE TIENEN EL MEJOR SISTEMA INMUNE DEL UNIVERSO! NO SE PUEDEN ENFERMAR. ¡DIME QUE DICEN ESOS PAPELES!-

Nya no le queda de otra más que utilizar sus cabellos para alejar lo más que pueda el folder de Kuroko, pero la humana no estaba dispuesta que su pareja (que tenía la forma de una masa amorfa de tentáculos capilares) se saliera con la suya.

-Nya… conozco todos tus puntos débiles… ¡ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS!-

En eso Kuroko empieza picar con sus dedos la masa amorfa que era en ese momento Doppel, la cual empieza a reírse dejando caer el folder, momento que es aprovechado por la humana para saltar sobre el folder, el cual rompe para sacar su contenido y empieza a leerlo de inmediato. Nya regresa a su forma habitual y trata de evitar lo inevitable, Kuroko ya había leído el documento.

La humana empieza a temblar, la cambia formas trata de calmar los ánimos, de los ojos de coordinadora empiezan a salir lágrimas.

-Positivo… ¿Nya cómo pudiste?...-

-No es lo que tu crees Kobayashi. Déjame explicarte.-

-¿Explicar que? Me engañaste con un hombre. Solo así podías estar preñada. Los tuyos inseminan o son inseminados. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así Nya?-

La pelinegra tenia voz quebrada, se sentía traicionada, merecía la verdad y Doppel lo sabía, pero ella no estaba segura que su amante podría digerirla. Doppel suspira profundamente y se prepara para lo peor (si preguntan por el resto, es mas que obvio que están súper impactados por los cambios indecibles de Doppel, necesitaran terapia después de esto).

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste hace años que querías tener un bebe? Bueno te dije que si yo te embarazaba lo mas probable es que al no ser una creatura del caos como yo, morirías al solo dar a luz, los terrestres no son capaces de soportar nuestra semilla en sus cuerpos. Asi que yo te saque un ovulo mientras dormías. No preguntes como, solo te dire que los de mi raza tenemos muchos medios para reproducirnos, asi que use uno de esos medios, saque un ovulo tuyo de tu cuerpo, lo implante en mi útero y lo fecunde con mi semen, después de algunas semanas fui con un médico para cerciorarme si mi plan tuvo éxito… al final si tuve existo. Sabía que llegaría el resultado a casa hoy, pero paso todo esto y se arruino la sorpresa…

Felicidades, vas a ser papa.-

Kuroko estaba realmente impactada, no lograba asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, todo lo que había escuchado se le hacía inverosímil. La coordinadora solo pudo a tinar a decir lo siguiente…

-Espera… ¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que oíste, tu eres el padre. Bueno ese es técnicamente tu puesto ahora, ya que soy yo la que lleva el bebe.-

En el cerebro de la coordinadora parecía que iba a explotar, estaba hecho un mar caótico (valga la redundancia), no podía asimilar la situación así de simple. Ella era perfectamente capaz de tolerar los horrores de los primigenios sin perder ni un atisbo de cordura. Pero esto para ella no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, podía hacer el amor con Nya en su verdadera forma y no sentir asco o dejarse caer en la locura, pero esto definitivamente acaba de masacrar su sanidad mental. En un momento de lucidez, un ancla de cordura le dice que busque respuestas inmediatamente. Ella siempre carga su móvil por si pasaba algo y ese algo acaba de pasar. La primera idea que tuvo pedirle ayuda a su loco cuñado.

Kuroko marca al número de la pareja de la hermana de Nya, el solo podía responder a sus dudas.

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Sarver, el señor de la casa le ponía peperoni y champiñones a una piza casera que estaba cocinando, con su bebe aracne saltarina en su cabeza, la cual hacia ruiditos muy chistosos con su chupón, mientras su padre cantaba mientras acomodaba los ingredientes.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena

Que tu cuerpo es pa" darle alegría y cosa buena

Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena

Eee macarena aaahe!-

El móvil de Karu sueña con el opening de Haiyore! Nyaruko-san, el cual es tono designado para Smit.

-¿Qué sucede Smit? No eh hecho nada esta vez.-

-No empieces Karu, necesito tu ayuda.-

-Lo siento Smit, no puedo atenderte. La mama de Ekaterina está en casa de visita y no le pienso quitar los ojos de encima. Está jugando con los niños en estos momentos. Lo que sea que esté pasando me lo puedes decir hasta que ella se vaya del planeta. Nos vemos.-

Karu cuelga y de repente se escucha un rugido indescriptible, seguido posteriormente por risas de niños, a lo lejos se oye a Ekaterina gritando de forma muy molesta.

-¡MAMA! ¡TE EH DICHO MUCHAS VECES QUE NO DIGAS GROSERIAS DELANTE DE LOS NIÑOS!-

Después de eso Karu abre el horno y saca una pizza ya lista y mete la que tenia afuera. Luego se dirige al comedor y mientras la pequeña Helena seguía haciendo sonidos con su chupete aun en la cabeza de su padre.

-¿Quién quiere pizza?-

Dijo el científico mientras recibía una respuesta contundente de sus niños.

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!-

Mientras tanto Kuroko rechinaba los dientes de frustración, Karu no la ayudaría, no mientras Nyarlathotep este en la tierra.

Así que no le quedo de otra más que pedirle ayuda a "el".

Doppel recuerda que su cuñado le dio un dispositivo que hacia volver en si a la gente que fuese afectada por ver las verdaderas formas de algunas razas de avísales por lo que se mete a la casa a buscarlo, no podía dejar catatónicas a sus cuñadas.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Smit busca ese contacto, ese contacto que jamás llamaría alguna vez. Era la única "persona" capaz de sacarla de sus dudas. Pero hablarle sería una sentencia de muerte, considerando que ella a sido su "piedrita en el zapato" desde hace mucho tiempo. La pelinegra se arma de valor y llama.

La espera de la llamada se le hace eterna y agónica, pero es respondida.

-Mira quien llama… debes tener muchas agallas o estar muy desesperada para pedir mi ayuda Mariposa…. ¿En que estas metida esta vez? ¿Una antigua disputa de dos antiguos camaradas que pudiera cimbrar los cimientos de la sociedad mundial? ¿Liberaste a un mal mítico y ancestral por llevarle la contra a algún elemental solo por diversión, cuando te dijo que no tocaras nada? ¿Creaste a otro ser súper traumado como Aria por tu haraganería? ¿Provocaste a otro de mis hermanos?-

Kuroko suda frio, las palabras de quien fuera el que este del otro lado son muy directas, filosas y acertadas. Quien fuera la persona al otro lado del teléfono, sabía perfectamente sus defectos y que algún día vendría por su cabeza si metía la pata.

-Usted es el único que puede responder mis dudas, doctor Lecter.-

Efectivamente, se trataba del doctor Serge Scot Lecter, el Señor de la oscuridad eterna del caos absoluto o simplemente el doctor. El cual no le agrada para nada Smit, ya que esta es a sido una molestia para el doctor en más de una ocasión.

-¿Me llamas pidiéndome mi ayuda después que tu estúpida incompetencia de no haber dejado en una celda a esa pareja racista para que escarmentaran desde un principio, solo para que molestaran a Nyarlathotep sin medir consecuencias de molestar a ente del caos? Después de que hiciste caso omiso de tu amante de ese no era un cambiaformas común, que era Nyarlathotep en persona, solo para tratarla como una criminal cualquiera y casi provocar la aniquilación de la tierra Después de que llenas problemas mi fachada de psiquiatra al llenarme de gente traumada por tu incompetencia como coordinadora y agente de la ley. Aun tienes las agallas de pedir mi ayuda después de que mi hermano te aclaro de que soy amo y señor de este universo y que la tierra es mi trono, tu tienes la estupidez de desafiarme… no se quién es más una amenaza potencial para este planeta. ¿Sarver y su manía de oponerse a mi creyendo que será libre al darme un fin o tú, la mariposa que con sus suaves aleteos desencadenas tornados?

Y aun así osas pedir mi ayuda…

Smit suda frio al escullar las inducidoras palabras del primordial, sabía que por su manía de dejarles el trabajo a otros, ignorar ciertas cosas o de plano llevar a cabo uno de sus planes, provocaba un completo caos, irónicamente un motor del caos le recriminaba tanto caos y atentar contra el orden establecido.

-Estoy desesperada y necesito su ayuda doctor. Usted es el único que me puede ayudar en este momento. Le pido que me esplique como son los hábitos reproductivos de la progenie del caos reptante…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos. Hasta que Lecter hace la pregunta incomoda.

-¿Qué no tu amante es una hija del caos reptante? ¿No deberías saber bien lo de las abejitas y flores? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Kobayashi Kuroko Smit?-

Kuroko no tiene más remedio que explicarle lo que ha sido su día, Lecter se enteró que su investigador provoco este revoltijo y lo Doppel termino por quebrarla, buscando una explicación busco su ayuda.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué se siente sentir la agonía de miles de almas en pena?-

Este comentario molesto a la coordinadora, mientras tanto Doppel había metido los que estaban afuera y aplicado el invento de Karu (era exactamente igual al nueralizador de los hombres de negro, solo que este dejaba inconsciente un rato).

Volviendo con Lecter y Kuroko, este se digna a responderle su duda.

-La progenie de Nyarlathotep fue diseñada para adaptarse a los múltiples propósitos que tenga este, como has de saber, su capacidad para cambiar de forma tiene el cometido de infiltrarse y pasar desapercibidos en los planetas que se encuentren. Pero Nyarlathotep les proveyó de múltiples formas de reproducción, ya sea para no llamar la atención o de ser muy destructivos, ellos tienen todos los métodos de reproducción posibles por contacto sexual, en ocasiones sacan óvulos de especies mamíferas o los suyos propios para implantarlos en otros seres vivos en plan xenomorfo. Pero en ocasiones roban óvulos o huevos de otras especies para fecundarlos e incubarlos, ya sea en su propio cuerpo o empollando al huevo. Ellos son muy adaptables y ellos solo se reproducen por contacto sexual con quienes consideren ser dignos de ellos, cuando lo hacen en plan parasitario es porque quieren causar mucho daño.

¿Supongo que esto resuelve tus dudas? Por cierto hasta cargo de tus hermanas, se algo responsable por primera vez en tu vida. Luego nos invitas a mi esposa y a mi esposa al baby shower. Felicidades, ahora vas hacer papa. Jajajaja.-

Lecter termina la llamada en tono burlón, sabe que su hermano esta en la tierra y se muere por contárselo, solo para joder a Smit, decidió guardarse la localización de John Smit para hacer sufrir a Kuroko.

De vuelta a Eurídice, para ser más precisos en la casa de la matriarca Sprins.

Helena había cancelado muchas de sus citas solo para estar a solas con Jack. Ella fue muy insistente de que el no se quedaría en ese hotel y que viviera con ella en su hogar.

Toda la tarde Jack se la paso viendo el álbum de fotos de su nieta, también vio varios videos de fiestas de cumpleaños de Madoka y de navidad que celebraba con su familia.

Jack veía los tesoros del recuerdo de Helena, se sentía como se llenaba algo en su interior.

-Helena… Miia y Madoka se parecen tanto a ti. Quisiera conocerlas en persona y convivir con ellas.-

Jack pone pausa al video y ve a Helena trayéndole algo te, esta le contesta al ex agente.

-Veo que te hicimos bastante falta Jack.-

-No tienes idea. Cada vez que veía a una familia o a una pareja próxima a ser padres, sentía como la envidia me corroía por dentro… ahora disfrutare lo que me perdido.-

Helena solo se enrosca en cuerpo de Jack, para posteriormente abrazarlo. Tal vez las lamias no sentían la falta de un padre, esto debido a su estructura social, pero los hombres que eran padres de una lamia y que son participes de su educación, aman mucho a sus hijas y siempre extrañan a sus niñas. Jack siempre extraño a Helena durante todos estos años y deseo siempre hacer una familia con esta.

-Helena… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos solos… aún recuerdo esa noche en la que me diste tu virginidad. Me acuerdo que esa noche la luna estaba llena y brillaba de forma hermosa. No podía dormir, salí a caminar un poco y cuando iba a salir de la habitación en donde dormíamos mis compañeros y yo, tu estabas frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla.

Cuando me viste te sonrojaste, te veías tan tierna en ese momento.-

La lamia sonríe, a ella le agrada recordar ese día.

-No sabía que hacías ahí en ese momento, solo que tenías tu cara más roja que un tomate, después me pediste que si te acompañaba afuera un momento.-

Helena se desenrosca del cuerpo de Jack, luego esta se acomoda en el sillón en donde estaba este. Luego Jack la toma nuevamente por sorpresa y acuesta su torso en su regazo. Ella se siente realmente cómoda en su posición mientras este acaricia su cabello.

-Luego de llevarme a un lugar alejada de la vigilancia, me dijiste lo que hace la luna llena en ti y que no te parecía justo que las otras se estuvieran desahogando menos tu… pequeña pillina… como resistirse a esa carita suplicante tuya, realmente me diste en mis puntos débiles.-

-Chica atenta y lista, pelirroja con toque de malicia. Fácil de sonrojar.-

-Olvidaste incluir hermosa.-

El rubor en su cara era más que evidente, no sabía cuánto iba aguantar más ella.

-Después de eso me llevaste a tu casa y estabas completamente sola. La combinación perfecta para un americano como yo. Todo ese tiempo jamás me soltaste de la mano mientras me guiabas.

Cuando entramos a tu cuarto te desvestiste tu primero y te daba pena mostrar tu pecho plano. A mí no me importo, que fueras una tabla planchar, esos pezones rosas tuyos eran realmente muy bonitos. Me pregunto si…-

Jack recuesta a Helena en sus piernas y empieza a remover el sostén del traje, el seno izquierdo es liberado, Jack mira complacido que este sigue siendo rosado. Después libera completamente el derecho. Ambos eran rosados, Helena no espero que Jack hiciera el primer movimiento, pero la verdad, a ella le gustaba su iniciativa. Jack empieza a acariciar los senos de Helena de forma suave y pausada, la lamia disfruta mucho ese trato.

-Siguen siendo rosados tus pezones, además que crecieron un montón tus senos y son hermosos.-

Jack siguió acariciando los senos de Helena, mientras ella gemía de placer mientras este seguía acariciando sus pechos gentilmente.

Mientras tanto en la mente de la lamia se reproducía el recuerdo de ese en su mente.

Ella se remonta a ese momento de su adolescencia, mientras estaba en su habitación, las lamias en ese entonces solían dormir en alfombras llenas cojines, puesto que no tenían medios para fabricar camas lo suficientemente resistentes que pudieran aguantar el peso de sus largos cuerpos. Un joven Jack contemplaba a aquella joven lamia en su desnudes, el solo la contemplaba fijamente.

-Mi pecho es pequeño en comparación al de las demás lamias, espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.-

El americano se acerca a la joven, este se recuesta a un lado de ella empieza a jugar con sus rosados peones, la pelirroja con su enrojecido rostro por la sorpresa del militar se estremece al sentir los dedos de este.

-No importa el tamaño Helena. Sino lo que se sienta, no eres la primera chica con la me acuesto, pero eres la primera que tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Esa carita ruborizada tuya es lo más bonito que eh visto junto a estos pezones rosas, eres la primera chica que conozco que los tiene de ese color.-

La pelirroja suelta unos leves gemidos mientras el militar masajea su pequeño busto y pezones, a ella le gusta ese toque tan delicado y pausado de Jack.

Después unos minutos este deja su pecho y empieza a revisar su zona genital de esta, mirando su vagina.

-No es muy diferente tu florecita a la de un ser humano, de hecho es muy interesante. ¿Puedo?-

Jack más que excitación sentía curiosidad, Helena le dice que si aún extasiada por aquel masaje a su pecho.

Jack con sus manos separa los labios vaginales de la lamia, este contempla que tenía un color rosado.

-¡Que lindo! Es rosita y es igual a la de una humana… aquí esta el hoyito por el que orinan. Bueno, ya se por donde hacen del uno. ¿Por donde hacen del dos ustedes las lamias?-

Helena se mueve su cola poniendo en sus manos la punta de esta. Ella le muestra muy apenada un orificio a quince centímetros de distancia de la punta, Jack lo observa con mucha curiosidad.

-¿Asi que es por aquí? Bueno, ya sacie mi curiosidad, ahora te toca ti ver a un hombre desnudo.-

Jack se va desvistiendo, Helena se queda expectante y lo primero que ve es el pecho y abdomen de este, los cuales mostraban los resultados de su entrenamiento militar. Eso empieza a evitar mas a la lamia, la cual ya no podía esperar mas. Jack se desoja de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Helena se queda viendo fijamente el pene de Jack, el cual estaba erecto, Helena se acerca este y empieza tocarlo y a revisarlo, sus impulsos mas primitivos estaban al limite, pero no era la única. Jack se acerca a ella el se inclina un poco y este empieza a besar su boca, esta solo se deja llevar y aunque inexperta ella utiliza su larga lengua bífida para rosarla con la del militar. Luego de un rato se separan pero la lengua de Helena aun estaba en la boca de Jack, este solo les causa risa a ambos.

Después de ese extraño primer beso de Helena, Jack empieza a morder y chupar sus pezones, Helena solo se deja llevar por el momento, sentir la cálida lengua del humano haciéndole eso le era muy placentero. Después de un tiempo Jack le señala que se acueste la pelirroja, este baja su boca hasta su vagina, Jack abre los labios de esta y con su lengua empieza acariciar su clítoris, los gemidos de la adolecente se hacen mas fuertes, ella jamás había sentido eso, no se comparaba en nada a masturbarse ese sexo oral que le estaba haciendo Jack. Ella no dejaba de decir el nombre el a cada momento, gemía y se agitaba su respiración, luego de un rato ella alcanza el clímax. Después eso, el ve lo satisfecha que esta ella. Ahora tenia que subir al siguiente nivel.

-Helena, tu me dijiste que hasta ahora solo te habías masturbado y solo te habías metido tus deditos. ¿Cierto?-

-Cierto… solo me he metido mis dedos en mi parte… nunca he hecho algo como esto…-

-Ok, esta será tu primera vez teniendo sexo…-

El humano se pone encima de la lamia, este pone su miembro enfrente de la vagina de Helena. Una vez que el glande esta acomodado correctamente, Jack empieza a empujar lentamente su pene hacia el interior de esta. La pelirroja en un principio siente algo de dolor, nunca un pene la había penetrado y definitivamente menos uno que tenía el grosor de su muñeca.

El miembro de Jack solo alcanzo a entrar a la mitad, ya que llego al tope de la entrada del útero.

Jack mira a Helena la cual estaba muy tranquila, pese al rubor de su cara.

-¿Te duele?-

Pregunto genuinamente preocupado, a lo que ella le responde con una sonrisa.

-Un poco, pero se siente bien, puedo sentir tu calor dentro de mí. Eso es muy agradable, ya que soy de sangre fría.-

-Eres muy estrecha Helena, si no tengo cuidado te puedo lastimar, empezare a moverme lentamente, si sientes que es muy doloroso, lo frenamos.-

-De acuerdo.-

Jack empieza a moverse lenta delicadamente, en el rostro del castaño se podía ver que disfrutaba un montón penetrar a la pelirroja, lo estrecho que era cavidad y el hecho de jamás dejar ver las reacciones de Helena le eran muy existentes.

Por su lado la lamia rojiza solo daba gemidos suaves entre sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones, le dolía un poco al principio pero poco a poco le fue mas placentero. Luego de un tiempo Helena llega a su clímax y en respuesta abraza a Jack, conteniendo sus gemidos, que parecía iban a ser muy escandalosos. Jack por su lado seguía penetrándola a ritmo pausado y lento, Helena solo se deja llevar mas y mas por el placer, ella estaba muy sensible después de su orgasmo, hasta que finalmente Winters eyacula dentro de ella.

Después de que este terminara saca su miembro de ella, Helena mira como la semilla del soldado brota de su intimidad.

-Eso fue bastante bueno, si por mi fuera, seguiría toda la noche.-

Claramente Jack no conocía los hábitos reproductivos de las lamias y Helena fiel a sus instintos le ínsita a seguir.

-Por mi no hay problema… yo aun no estoy satisfecha…-

Así los dos siguieron por toda la noche, sin que nadie se enterara de lo que hicieron esa noche.

De vuelta al presente Helena que aun disfrutaba de las acaricias de Jack, le interrumpe para hacerle una petición a su amante.

-Jack… ¿Podrías hacerme el amor como aquel día que te di mi virginidad? Quiero nuevamente sentir que soy esa adolecente que se salto las reglas.-

Jack la mira fijamente a los ojos dorados de la madre de sus hijas. El en respuesta le dice a la pelirroja.

-Esta vez será un poco diferente, ya que has crecido y sabemos algunos trucos nuevos.-

Esta se molesta y le responde con cara de puchero.

-Solo limítate a revivir el recuerdo.-

-Ja,ja, ja. De acuerdo, lo aremos a como tu quieras, pero antes dame un beso.-

Helena cumple su parte del trato y besa de forma apasionada a Jack, después de separarse ella se levanta y lo toma de la mano para guiarlo hasta el cuarto de ella.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos.-

-A mi también.-

La sonrisa de ambos era evidente, ambos querían hacerlo después de tanto tiempo. Una vez dentro Helena cierra la puerta y ambos se despojan de sus estorbosas ropas. Antes de que prosiguieran, la pelirroja abraza al padre de sus hijas, no pudiendo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas.-

-Estoy tan feliz de que cumplieras tu promesa Jack. En estos momentos solo quiero que jamás te vayas de mi lado.-

-No me separare de ti Helena, no alejare jamás de ti.-

Luego eso ambos replican ese momento que tanto añora revivir la matriarca. Ambos replicaron aquello que sucedió aquella noche de luna llena, sin pausas y sin interrupciones. Tenían mucho tiempo para tomárselo con calma. Los dos amantes reviven sus recuerdos de ese día. Una vez que las dos serpientes terminen de reafirmar su amor iran en busca de su niña perdida.

Fin del capítulo.

Bien me tarde un buen rato hacer esto. Agradecimientos Alther , Tarmo Flake, Falcon Blaze y Arconte cuyos fics hice referencia.

Endelstadt el nombre que propusiste para hija harpía del señor Smit, Karin fue elegido, ya que era el único que se oia lo suficientemente tribal. Ya sabes que para mi las harpías deben tener esa esencia tribal que también les sienta.

Tarmo, Shireen fue el nombre de la lamia hija del señor Smit. Más que nada porque me encanto ese nombre origen árabe.

Bueno ya que termine con esto… chicas pueden bajar las armas, no hace falta que apunten.

Todo esto era parte de mi plan…

Si chicas, nadie puede escucharlas… neta que feo se dicen entre ustedes…

¿Dónde está Mero? El doctor Lecter y varias entidades cósmicas la mandaron a una galaxia muy, muy, muy lejana donde se le dificultara la comunicación, por considerarla una amenaza. Escuche que fue vendida como mascota para un tal Sheev Palpatine para su acuario personal…

Naa, Mero ni siquiera podría comunicarse con el, solo es una mera criatura exótica con patrón de lenguaje extraño. La princesa no podrá usar sus "dulces" palabras para controlarlo jajajaja.

Mientras tanto en una galaxia muy, muy, muy lejana…

-Estúpido Palpatine, creyó que enseñarme su lengua sería divertido. Que ingenuo. Ese fue su mas grande error. Ahora que domino "la fuerza" y que tengo a la Republica bajo mi control, mi primer paso para la dominación del universo es firme.

Anakin es gran brazo ejecutor, mientras tenga bajo mi cuidado a su esposa e hijos, ara lo que yo quiera.

¡LARGA VIDA LA GLORIOSA EMPETRIZ MEROUNE LORELEI DU NEPTUNE!

¡GLORIA AL IMPERIO DE LA GRAN SIRENA! HAHAHAHAHA.-


	21. Chapter 21

Sins of the father

Arco de la Lamia Dorada.

Parte cinco.

Yuri, la wyvern ojou-sama.

"Cuando aparecieron las extraespecies yo tendría cinco o cuatro años. El primer liminal que conocí fue un demonio que era actor.

Recuerdo que cuando me acerque a el por curiosidad, me pregunto si me había perdido, yo le pregunte un montón de cosas. Como… ¿Por qué tenía cuernos, alas y cola?

El me respondió que era porque era un demonio. En ese momento lo bombardee de preguntas. Este respondió pacientemente cada una.

Una de esas preguntas fue si tenía poderes, el me respondió que lo único que podía hacer es hipnotizar y que no se usa al menos que quieras evitar un conflicto. Claro que al final me hiso una demostración con algunas personas del staf del estudio solo para hacerme feliz.

Cuando cumplí los seis vi a un miembro de las razas de dragones, yo en ese entonces estaba visitando un acuario donde en ese mismo día vi a una sirena de verdad nadando con los delfines.

Yo en mi infantil curiosidad me le acerque a al dragón creyendo que era un demonio muy raro. Cuando le pregunte si era alguna especie de demonio que no conocía. El dragón me saco del error explicándome las diferencias entre los dragones liminales y los demonios.

Cuando dijo que era un dragón, sentí una enorme emoción, era como encontrar los regalos a la mañana del día navidad.

Entonces le pedí en mi infinita inocencia infantil que escupiera fuego por la boca. El dragonewt se puso nervioso y trato de explicarme que el no exhalaba fuego, que era imposible, que eso era un mito.

En ese momento murió una parte de mi inocencia, la decepción fue muy horrible, en ese instante me puse llorar, el dragonewt trato de calmarme, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Si algo se le compara a esta decepción que sentí en ese momento, fue descubrir que Santa no es verdad, nada más que cuando descubrí que Santa no era real ya era lo suficientemente madura a los once, pero cuando pierdes parte de tu inocencia a los seis no es lo mismo.

Desde ese momento aquellos liminales que se hacían llamar dragones, no eran más que embusteros. Con el tiempo me empezaron a caer mal, ya que los dragones liminales son por lo regular muy arrogantes, orgullosos y soberbios. Siempre sintiéndose superiores a otras razas, siempre orgullosos de su noble estirpe. Eso no ayudo mucho en mi relación con estos, especialmente nunca pude llevarme bien varios compañeros de clase de esas razas…

Pero… ¿Por qué me hice amiga de una wyvern como Emiya Yuri? ¿Por qué decidí hablarle a la dragona en primer lugar?

Tal vez sea porque me sentí mal al verla rechazada, no es que me atraigan las hembras, pero Yuri es muy hermosa y atractiva, supongo que fue rechazada por envidia a su belleza.

Pero algo más me hizo acercarme a ella… no era como los demás dragones que eh conocido.

Ella para empezar no era soberbia, para nada, de hecho Emiya es algo tímida. También es muy cuidadosa al moverse, es muy cuidadosa de sus movimientos, cuidando de no chocar con nadie.

Cuando le vi comer, vi que lo hacía con mucho cuidado, ella come con cubiertos y lo hace con muy finos modales.

Cuando se expresa, lo hace de cierta forma armoniosa.

Ella parece ser muy dulce y educada. Totalmente diferente a la gran mayoría de dragones que eh conocido."

Estos eran los pensamientos de Yui mientras guardaba sus útiles para alistarse al club de cocina.

La humana estaba en ese club porque le gustaba cocinar, su madre tenía que trabajar en el medio del espectáculo cuando era niña, por lo que Yui tuvo que aprender ser autosuficiente, en ocasiones ella se quedaba en casa de Kiki, cuando esta vivía en casa de sus abuelos con su padre. Por lo que la abuela de Kiki, Meiko, le enseño tanto a Kiki como a Yui a cocinar ya que la abuela Meiko decía: "Una mujer debe aprender a cocinar por obligación y un hombre debe aprender a cocinar por necesidad. O lo que es lo mismo ambos se joden porque tienen que aprender a cocinar ambos."

A partir de las enseñanzas de la abuela Kiki, Yui le fue agarrando cariño a esta actividad, además ella encontraba la cocina como algo relajante, especialmente la repostería, a Yui le encanta hacer pasteles.

Volviendo a con Yui y sus compañeras, estas le estaban guiando al salón del club de cocina. Emiya las seguía con su andar peculiar, ya que la wyvern era muy cuidadosa al moverse al ser tan grande, su cola era muy larga y gruesa, pero jamás la meneaba como lo hacen las demás especies de wyvern, puesto que sus colas son mas delgadas y son prensiles, en el caso de Yuri no era así, esa cola estaba hecha para golpear duro. Sus alas son de enorme envergadura, pues son muy grandes y algo estorbosas a pesar de estar plegadas. Sus garras tanto las de sus alas como las de sus pies son increíblemente impresionantes, técnicamente de un golpe bien puesto, definitivamente le sacaría las entrañas a cualquier ser vivo. Había liminales que estaban hechos para matar, muchos de los casos de agresión de liminales a humanos es por accidentes por no medir la fuerza de estos, Emiya parecía tener absoluto control de su cuerpo, cada movimiento parecía ser cuidadosamente calculado.

La humana jamás había visto a alguien moverse como Yuri.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un grupo muy vario pinto, había tres lamias, las cuales era de la sub especie medusa de tes blanca y escamas negras, otra era una jormungand de escamas purpuras y cabellos café oscuro, la otra lamia era una melusina pelirroja de escamas verdes. Estas tres discutían con un chico con algo de sobre peso, el cual sostenía un bol con crema.

-No les dare de mi crema chantillí, quietas.-

Decía el chico mientras hacia la misma pose de Chris Pratt en Jurasic World con los velocirraptors. Luego una chica humana de largo cabello negro y ojos café se acerca al cuarteto acompañada de una hidra de amarillas escamas.

-Ya dejen al gordo, malditas culebras holgazanas, hubieran traído la crema en primer lugar.-

La humana parecía que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con las lamias. Luego se le une la hidra para regañar a las lamias.

-Si, siempre lo mismo con ustedes, siempre que vamos a hacer un pastel siempre hacen lo mismo y no me vengan con la excusa del refrigerador de la tienda, que siempre hay humanos en las tiendas que ayudan a los poiquilotermos.-

También había un chico humano de apariencia escuálida con lentes, el cual también preparaba lo mismo junto a un kobolt. Ambos miraban la escena con desgano, puesto que las lamias siempre hacían lo mismo.

En el fondo del lugar había otra lamia, esta rubia y de escamas verdes, la cual sacaba un pastel de uno de los hornos del salón del club.

-Siempre es igual con ustedes tres, solo porque no pueden hablarle al dependiente de la tienda sin chiviarse.-

Comento la lamia rubia, la que por obvias razones se ve que es mayor que las otras lamias.

Luego se hacerca un chico de cabello cabello oscuro y ojos café al cuarteto de chicas. Este saluda cordialmente a las chicas.

-Hola chicas, veo que traen a un nuevo miembro para el club de cocina.-

Despues de eso el chico se dirige a Yuri forma mas formal.

-Yakumo Hisao, presidente del club de cocina.-

Emiya responde presentándose de forma muy formal, con una reverencia japonesa típica de la clase alta.

-Emiya Yuri. Encantada de conocerlo Yakumo-sempai.-

Kiki, Yui y Naomi ven nuevamente esos ademanes de la dragona. Yakumo se percata inmediatamente que esa wyvern no era como la wyvern promedio.

-Vaya, tenemos una señorita. Bien, deja que vaya por el formulario para que lo llenes. Mientras tanto chicas, preséntenle al resto de los miembros del club. Los demas miembros ven a la recién llegada. Los chicos del club quedaron bastante pasmados al ver la enorme altura de la dragona. En cuanto a las chicas la revisaban minuciosamente con su mirada.

-Wow. Es la dragona mas grande que visto.-

Dijo el chico gordo, era mas que evidente que lo que mas llamo la atención de la Emiya fue su gran tamaño, al fin de cuentas hay muchas chicas liminales en el club y estas son de buenos atributos, por lo que el ambiente es diferente al del salón de clases. Yui presenta a Yuri con los demas integrantes del club.

-Emiya-san, te presento a los integrantes del club de cosina. La melusina es Alice, la jormungand es Frida, la medusa Luca, mejor conocidas como el trio galaxia.-

-¡OYE!-

Dijeron molestas las lamias, Yui siguió señalando al gordo.

-Ese de ahí Naru, si necesitas buscar especias importadas o algún ingrediente raro, ese es tu hombre.-

El chico levanta la mano en señal de saludo.

-La hidra es Ritsuko-sempai y la humana a su lado Kyoko-sempai, pueden parecer rudas pero son muy amables.-

-¿Yuri? Es un placer.-

-Encantada de conocerte Emiya-san-

Respondieron Ritsuko y Kyoko respectivamente, después Yui señala a al Kobolt y al chico delgado junto a este.

-El kobolt es Gladio-sempai, un chico muy tranquilo y callado, con solo desirte que no conozco su voz. El chico a su lado es Hiroshi-sempai, es muy bueno arreglando electrodomésticos. El siempre arregla los electrodomésticos del club.

-Que hay.-

Dijo secamente el chico con lentes, mientras el kobolt saluda alegremente con su mano. Después Yui señala a la lamia rubia que saco el pastel del horno.

-Ella Bárbara-sempai, es junto a Yakumo-sempai, los que mas saben de cosina. Si tienes dudas con las recetas y los procedimientos, ella te ayudara.-

-Hola- Bárbara se acerca al cuarteto. –Me llamo Kusanagi Bárbara. Es un placer Emiya-san.-

La lamia se mostró muy amigable con la wyvern. Kusanagi la mira muy detenidamente a la wyvern.

-Vaya, vaya. Eres una emperatriz. ¿Que haces tan lejos Rusia?-

Yuri empieza a ponerse algo nerviosa por el comentario de la lamia, a lo que esta responde de la forma mas formal posible.

-Yo soy Kyoto, he vivido casi toda mi vida ahí.-

Barbara se percata de que su pregunta puso muy nerviosa a Yuri, esta prefirió no seguir con esas preguntas. El nerviosismo de la dragona fue notado por Yui, Naomi y Kiki. Luego se hacerca Ritsuko la cual parece muy curiosa al oir lo de emperatriz.

-Sempai. Se que Emiya es una wyvern, pero usted le llamo emperatriz. La verdad jamas eh visto a una wyvern asi de grande. ¿Sabe algo sobre su raza?-

Barbara contesta a Ritsuko su duda.

-Por supuesto, Emiya pertenece a la sub especie emperador de los wyverns. Se caracterizan por las demas razas draconicas por su gran altura, fuerza e inteligencia a la hora cazar. Son resistentes al frio y no tiene los típicos problemas de las demas especies reptilianas. Las hembras tienen una piel muy clara en comparación de los machos. Son monógamos y excesivamente sobreprotectores de sus crias. Son originarios de Rusia y suelen vivir en comunidades pequeñas.-

Esta descripción llama la atención de Yui, la cual concuerda mucho con las características ficicas de Yuri, pero algo no cuadra, su acento. Si algo es muy común en los liminales que conoce, es que todos tienen un acento extranjero muy marcado, exceptuando a los liminales que nacieron japon. Pero ese seria otro tema.

Luego un rato llega Yakumo con el formulario y una pluma.

-Emiya, ya puedes llenar el formulario para que formes parte del club.-

Yuri se dirige hasta donde se encuentra Yukumo, luego esta empieza a llenar el formulario, mientras tanto Barbara le cuestiona a Yui.

-¿De salón es Emiya-san?-

-Es de nuestra clase. Acaba de ser transferida.-

Bárbara comprende inmediatamente. Luego el resto de las chicas miran a Yuri hablar con Yakumo.

-¿Asi que acabas de ser tranferida?-

-Si. Hace relativamente poco, mi familia se mudo de Kyoto por el trabajo de mi padre.-

-Ya veo. ¿De qué grado eres?-

-Soy de primer grado, tengo quince.-

-¿Quince? Wow, eres la dragona las grande que eh conocido, ni los machos son tan grandes como tu.-

Mientras conversaban llega alguien mas. Se trataba de otra dragona, de hecho era una dragona pura, que a diferencia del dragonewt, sus alas son mas grandes y fuertes para el vuelo.

Esta dragón es de escamas negras, pero a diferencia de los dragones normales sus escamas no se veian tan toscas, de hecho se veían como las escamas de una lamia, de hecho la dragona no pasaba de 145 cm.

Tenia un ficico delgado y de apariencia delicada y algo aniñada, tenia un cabello rojiso lacio y largo, sus ojos de color azul, su piel humana era muy clara, sin ningún tipo de imperfección. En su cabeza tenia un par de cuernos un tanto peculiares. Puesto que eran planos y estaban enroscados cerca de su cráneo, para asi salir rectos hacia arriba viéndose de forma dispareja. La dragona vestía el uniforme escolar de la escuela de Yui y cia.

La dragona en cuestión llevaba unos papeles, probablemente de la escuela.

-Hisao, vine para ver si no se descompuso mas de las herramientas de los demas clubes…

La pelirroja draconiana se detuvo en seco al ver a Yakumo conversando con Emiya. Esto parece molestar a la pelirroja. La cual se dirige hacia ellos y sin previo se pone en medio de estos.

Esto causa una alarma en los miembros del club, los cuales ya vieron a la pelirroja y vieron lo que está haciendo.

-Oh oh, Eli-sempai esta poniéndose territorial de nuevo.-

Dijo Naomi preocupada, ya todos en el club saben que Elisabeth Fafnir (alias Eli-sempai), no tolera que ninguna chica se hacer a Yakumo. Tanto Fafnir y Yakumo son hermanastros, puesto que sus padres están casados, pero es un secreto a voces en la escuela que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y el presidente del club de cocina son pareja.

Y es bien sabido por la escuela que Elisabeth es muy celosa y territorial con Yakumo.

-Hisao… ¿Quién esta chica?-

Era mas que evidente la hostilidad en su voz, cosa que Hisao nota inmediatamente.

A Hisao le molesta en demasía los celos Elizabeth, pero es lo suficientemente prudente como para manejar la situación, además… ¿Quién quiere que dos de las miembros de las especies de liminales peleen cerca de uno? Dos dragones peleando en un espacio pequeño es excesivamente peligroso.

Hisao estaba muy preocupado, ya que si llegase a darse una confrontación, Elizabeth no tendría las de ganar, ya que Emiya es mas grande y pesada esta, puesto que son 1.45 m con 31 kilos vs 2m con 80 kilos aproximadamente.

-Es una nueva alumna transferida de primer año, se llama Emiya Yuri.-

-Jum…-

La pequeña dragona fija su mirada en los dorados ojos de Emiya, Yuri mostraba en su caso mucha curiosidad a la recién llegada.

Elizabeth miraba de forma desafiante a wyvern, Yuri en respuesta se inclina para estar al mismo nivel de la otra dragona. A continuación pasa algo que toma a todos totalmente por sorpresa.

Emiya pone su zarpa derecha sobre la cabeza de Elizabeth y empieza a acariciarla con mucha ternura.

-Debes ser una niña muy inteligente para estar en preparatoria. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Todos estaban callados, no sabían cómo reaccionaría la pelirroja. Fafnir era conocida por su carácter fuerte. La dragona se quita la zarpa de su cabeza muy molesta.

-¡No necesito afecto!-

La dragona ojiazul se molesta, Yuri reacciona con cierto desconcierto, luego de eso sonríe con sorpresa, pues ya se hizo a una idea de lo que pasaba.

-Ya veo… no te preocupes, no te quitare a tu oni-chan pequeña.-

Todos estaban impactados pero Elisabeth estaba realmente abochornada. Yuri de entre sus bolsillos saca una bolsita plástico con algunas paletas de caramelo de sabores, para luego ofrecerle dulces a la pelirroja, la cual su blanca piel tomo una tonalidad rojiza.

-¿Amigas?-

Elizabeth toma una paleta de forma muy tímida y apenada de la bolsa.

-Gr..gra..cias…-

Hubo tres tipos de reacciones en la habitación, un "aaah", risas y uno que otro vomito un arcoíris.

Naomi fue de las que rio, Kiki dijo "aah" y Yui trataba de que no notaran su sangrado nasal.

Después de este incidente, Elizabeth se retiró con Hisao a "atender ciertos asuntos del consejo estudiantil".

Luego de eso Bárbara le enseña como son las actividades del club y como se organizan, mientras tanto Yui, Kiki y Naomi hacen el pastel de la actividad del club de ese dia.

Mientras se hornea el pastel (uno pequeño y en equipos para que no sea tedioso) Naomi hace comenta sobre lo sucedido.

-¿Saben? Pensé que habría una pelea entre Emiya-san y Eli-sempai.-

Dijo Naomi mientras preparaba la crema chantillí para el pastel, Kiki que picaba el relleno de frutas junto a Yui agrega.

-Desde que vi la actitud de Yuri, no parece ser alguien agresiva. Nosotras las harpias no predadoras, no es difícil confiar en las especies que suelen ser depredadores nuestros y los wyverns son uno de esos. Yuri parece ser alguien muy agradable y educada. Tanto que a Yui le cayo bien, cosa rara, ya que Yui no aguanta a los dragones desde que tengo memoria.-

Esto causo gran curiosidad en la silpelit morena, ya que no conocía ese detalle de Yui.

-¿Eh? Eso no lo sabia. ¿Por qué te caen mal los dragones? Yui-chan.-

La humana solo le responde a la elfa oscura su duda si rodeo alguno.

-Porque no soporto a esas lagartijas egocéntricas y punto. Emiya es… diferente… no se comporta como los típicos dragones. Mas que nada parece mas una princesa educada que a una lagartija fanfarrona.-

-¿Cómo la wyvern que persiguió a Aria Jaëgersturm y Cetania-sensei en centro comercial?-

Pregunto Kiki a Yui, esta responde mientras parte unas fresas a la mitad para la decoración del pastel.

-Exacto, aun no comprendo que mosca le pico a esa loca. Solo Jaëgersturm dijo que encontró su champo no mas lágrimas de aroma a fresita y la lagartija esa se le fue encima como si le debiera dinero.-

Naomi se fijo en las dos con algo de incredulidad, ya que ambas conocían a tan "ilustres" personajes.

-¿Cómo es que conocen a las heroínas locales? Yo solo las vi en la tele cuando se dieron el famoso beso en el concierto aquel.-

-Cetania-sensei me enseño a volar, cazar y defensa personal, luego de que intentaran secuestrarme, luego de que aprendiera a volar bien, Yui y yo no las encontramos en Andariel's luego de que tratamos inútilmente de conseguir el delfín y la orca de la colección Neptune Kindom. Ahí Yui las conoció, luego después encontró ese dichoso champo y grito "Encontré mi champo no mas lagrimas olor fresita" luego esa wyvern venenosa, ya sabes las que tienen aguijón, se les fue encima. En resumen, esa wyvern estaba loca.-

Naomi ahora lo tenia claro, pues se dio cuenta de Yui a tenido experiencias negativas con las razas draconicas.

Despues de que la crema esta lista, sale el pastel el cual está aún caliente, Yui lo pone en la mesa, pero quería ahorrar tiempo asi que…

-Se que me voy arrepentir de esto… Naomi podrías enfriar el pastel por favor.-

La elfa oscura le brillan sus ojitos de felicidad, puesto a que su amada Yui necesitaba su ayuda.

-Yui-chan… necesitas de mis poderes mágicos. Oh- suspiro. –Yui-chan por fin me notas.-

-Que va, solo enfría el pastel de una vez elfa indu.-

-Lo are si medas un besito Yui-chan.-

Después eso la pelinegra miro a la morena un rato con desgano. Naomi puso sus labios en posición para que Izayoi los besara. Yui respondió algo que pasmo a Kiki.

-De acuerdo.-

La elfa oscura se sintió en paraíso cerro sus ojos para recibir su premio. Yui se acerca a la cabeza de la elfa, poco a poco ella esta apunto de tocar sus labios con la piel de Naomi… Yui a besado a Naomi… pero en la frente. (AUCH. ¿Quién me aventó un monitor de los viejitos? –APUNTALE BIEN FLACA-)

-Tienes tu besito ahora enfria el pastel Naomi.-

Naomi empezó a llorar y Kiki trataba de no morirse de la risa (Yuri y el resto ni se enteraron de lo que paso).

-Yui-chan eso es cruel. Jugaste con mi kokoro. Snif.-

-Te di un beso, ahora cumple.-

Naomi a regañadientes apunta sus manos sobre el pastel, luego de unos momentos de concentración, en la piel de Naomi empiezan a dibujarse una serie líneas blancas las cuales tenían la forma de su sistema nervioso. Luego de eso el pastel perdió todo su calor y se encontraba a temperatura ambiente.

-No importa cuantas veces lo vea, nunca deja impresionarme la magia de los elfos.-

Dijo Kiki, luego de eso y de una manoseada a Yui por parte de Naomi. Las cosas volvieron a ser normales.

Yui le dio un coscorrón a Naomi, el cual fue visto por Yuri, despues de las típicas discusiones entre la humana y la elfa oscura, terminaron de decorar el pastel. Luego de eso las chicas regresan a casa.

-No vemos mañana, le dare mi porción que me corresponde a mis padres.-

La elfa indu se despidió dirigiéndose a su hogar.

-Fue un dia interesante, me ire casa, me preocupa que mi madre vuelva a querer limpiar mi habitación.-

La fénix levanta el vuelo y se retira quedando Yui y Emiya.

-Adios Akiyama-san, Doshi-san, no vemos mañana.-

-Adios Kiki, nos vemos mañana.-

Antes de irse Yui se percata de que alguien las observaba, de hecho a Kiki, se trataba de una persona de apariencia andrógina como de la misma estatuara de Kiki, rubio de pelo lacio recogido con una cola caballo. Ojos verde esmeralda. Llevaba gafas y el uniforme de la escuela. A primera vista parece una chica con el uniforme masculino de la escuela de Yui.

La pelinegra sabe perfectamente quien es esa persona que se esconde tímidamente al ser notado por Yui.

"Ese Arturd. Si supieras que le gustas a Kiki. Lástima que los dos sean tan tímidos."

-¿Sucede algo Izayoi-san?-

Pregunto la wyvern sacando a Yui de sus pensamientos a lo que esta responde.

-Nada en particular.-

-Bueno en ese caso me retiro, no vemos mañana. Déjame alejarme un poco, no quiero tumbarte con el aleteo de mis alas.-

-No te preocupes Emiya, emprende el vuelo cuando este lo suficientemente lejos, nos vemos.-

Despues de despedirse Yui va rumbo a la residencia Kamiya, luego de alejarse lo suficiente escucha el aleteo poderoso de Emiya.

Yui luego de seguir el trayecto a la residencia Kamiya, le falta una casa para llegar a casa de su abuela. En eso una voz conocida le llama. Se trataba de Yuri, la cual le llamaba del balcón de un segundo piso. Esta vez Emiya llevaba un largo y sencillo vestido blanco. Ese vestido aunque sensillo se veía elegante.

-Izayoi-san. Hola.-

-¡Emiya! ¿Vives aquí?-

-Si aquí acabo de mudarme hace una semana, ya estamos instalados. ¿vives por aquí cerca?-

-De hecho, mi abuela vive a un lado de tu casa. Me estoy quedando con ella un tiempo.-

-Ya veo, iré abajo para hablar mejor.-

Luego de unos momentos la puerta se abre y Yui es recibida por una mujer albina con un uniforme de maid muy recatado.

-Pase usted, la ojou-sama la espera en el recibidor.-

Yui entra algo temerosa, ya que la mujer albina de ojos rojizos despertaba su valle inquietante. Después de entrar a la residencia de la familia Emiya es recibida por Yuri, la cual es escoltada por dos maids albinas más.

Yui le dio una mirada a la casa y vio que era muy lujoso su decoración, en comparación a la de su abuela. Había muchas pinturas y jarrones que parecían ser muy caros sin contar con ese candelabro tan elegante que hay en el techo.

-Emiya… ¿En verdad eres una princesa?

-¿Eh?-

Yuri respondió confundida a Yui. Pues los modales, forma de comer, de comportarse, hablar de Emiya, no eran propios de una dragona común.

Luego están las maids y la casa de Yuri que parecía un palacio por dentro.

Definitivamente Emiya Yuri parece una princesa, una autentica ojou-sama.

Fin del capítulo.

Bien como muchos sabran, me quede sin luz como hace una semana y esta cosa devio estar lista desde el lunes de la semana pasada (maldita gente envidiosa, me obligan a buscar mis libros de maldiciones de mi colección privada).

Pero dejando a un lado tantas cosas. Aun me faltan mas cosas que refinar y si va haber lolis en el siguiente capítulo.

La continuación de las hermanas Smit será para capitulo 25

-De aquí a que lo saques.-

¡CALLATE O TE HECHO RAY! Aun me duele ese monitor que me aventaste garrapata subdesarrollada.

Bueno en que iba. Así, aún me faltan cosas por refinar y para algunos parece que los eventos no están conectados, pero es la sutileza en los que se encuentran las cosas. Porque los tesoros se esconden a la vista, donde todo mundo pueda verlos, a pesar de mis spoiler.

-Lo tuyo no son spoiler wey.-

¿Dónde deje mi cachiporra y el cemento de secado rápido? Wade se va a portar bien.

Bien en este capitulo le hise referencia a Tarmo Flake y a Arconte a sus respectivas historias (solo espero que tener el nitrógeno liquido a la mano.)

Mientras tanto en una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

-Mi señora… ¿es eso una de las gemas del infinito?-

-Asi es Anakin. Pronto el universo será mio… uuuuuh. Brilla.-


	22. Chapter 22

Sins of the father

Arco de la lamia dorada.

Parte 6

Haciendo nuevas amistades.

En los pasillos de la escuela primaria Sakuragaoka, se hallaba una mujer de cabellos negro largo y lacio. Ojos de color gris y de complexión delgada, la cual viste de forma recatada.

Esta mujer se recorre los pasillos cargando entre sus brazos varios documentos. Esta mujer se dirige a la oficina del director, que no es otro que director Yamasaki.

El hombre recibe a la mujer muy amablemente, luego de eso la mujer se sienta frente al escritorio del director.

-Buenos días directora Lecter. Le estaba esperando para hablar sobre el festival deportivo de las escuelas primarias de la ciudad. Como usted sabe, nuestras escuelas son las únicas escuelas en las que hay mas alumnos extraespecies que humanos. Si competimos con otras escuelas, se les hace tremendamente injusto, ya que por lo regular tienen uno o ningún liminal en sus equipos deportivos. Por lo que la secretaria de educación pública y la de deportes nos obligan enfrentarnos en los festivales deportivos y competiciones.-

Por si lo sospechaban, si se trata de la esposa del doctor Lecter, Sakura Lecter.

La cual es directora de la escuela primaria Hanasaki. Esta organizando el director Yamasaki el evento deportivo que tendrán en el festival deportivo de ambas escuelas. Ya que ambas escuelas cuentan clubes deportivos los cuales son de razas mixtas.

Por lo que este evento es muy importante para ambas escuelas.

-Lo se, es buena publicidad para ambas escuelas profesor Yamasaki. Solo espero que no ocurra lo del año pasado.-

-Ya tomamos medidas para eso y la señorita Ortega no participara y no permitiremos que los padres les den cafeína a los alumnos… por el bien de los demás.-

-Bueno, pasemos a otros asuntos, en un mes será el festival deportivo. ¿Ya fueron elegidos los participantes?-

-Directora Lecter, ya están los chicos y están entusiasmados por evento, las instalaciones están listas, los chicos están siendo seleccionados. Lo único que no tenemos listo, es el equipo de porristas, ya que el anterior equipo se graduó el año pasado y ahora están secundaria.-

La señora Lecter mira curiosa lo preocupado que se ve Yamasaki.

-¿Sucede algo director Yamasaki con el nuevo grupo de porristas?-

-De hecho si. Las anteriores alumnas que eran del equipo de porristas, eran humanas y normalmente hacían rutinas de pirámides. Ahora hay montón de chicas liminales de razas de variada anatomía y no sabemos como organizarlas.-

Sakura trata de ser positiva y le aconseja al director.

-En mi escuela tengo a un grupo de porristas mixto y en su mayoría son saltarinas y humanas, saben acoplarse bien. Fue difícil, pero lograron crear una rutina. Solo haga que sigan una rutina fácil para estas mientras se prepara mejor una rutina mas eficiente. Además… que clase de niñas son las que conformaran el equipo de porristas?-

-Bueno, directora Lecter… tratamos de buscar a las niñas mas bonitas de la escuela que no pueden ser parte de algún equipo deportivo. Por lo que va ser un grupo muy variopinto.-

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases de la Amy y Ami en la hora del almuerzo. Las niñas empiezan a conocerse mientras almuerzan.

-Asi que eres la hermana de Ami-chan, Amy. Ami-chan nos a hablado mucho de ti.-

Menciono Kotori, la chica humana del grupo de amigas de Ami, pues es técnicamente la hermana mayor del grupo.

Ami les conto a sus amigas que Amy es su media hermana, que ambas están viviendo una temporada en casa de su abuela Claire, que tienen dos hermanos mas, que se llaman Yui y Jake, este ultimo es papa y que tiene una hija recién nacida llamada Mikami, sobre sus tios Steve, Takeshi y Andariel, sobre sus primas Jill, Sherry y Nagisa, sobre la esposa de su hermano, Rin y los padres de estas quienes las niñas llaman la abuela Mio y abuelo Shinta, entre otras cosas.

Amy por su lado no sabia nada de las amigas de Ami.

-Si… Kotori.- señala con su ala a la humana castaña. –Hinata.- señalo a súcubo pelinegra. –Lupita.- dirigiéndose a la demonio peliblanca. –Hanako.- señalo a la Aracne pelinegra, pero esta se escondió detrás de Kotori tímidamente. Esto molesto a Kotori.

-Vamos, no seas así de tímida Hanako, ella solo trataba de recordar nuestros nombres.-

Luego de eso Hanako se asoma detrás Kotori, a las demas chicas se le hace tan normal que la tejedora sea asi.

-Hanako-chan es muy tímida, siempre es asi con alguien nuevo.-

Amy mira a Ami luego de la explicación. En verdad la Aracne es muy tímida.

-No te voy comer Hanako.-

Dijo Amy sonriendo amablemente, lentamente la Aracne va mostrándose, realmente es adorable esa tejedora con su timidez.

-Hanako-chan es muy tímida, pero eso le da su encanto.-

Dice Hinata mientras abraza a la tejedora, la cual se se sonroja ante ese comentario, serrando sus seis ojitos carmesí. Guadalupe cambia la conversación de forma animada, sonriendo mostrando su colmillo mas largo que otro.

-Oye Amy. ¿De dónde eres?-

-¿De dónde soy? Nací aquí en Japón y viví un tiempo en Inglaterra antes de que muriera mi abuelo Max, luego me la pase viajando junto a mi mama. Nunca eh ido antes a una escuela hasta ahora, recibía clases privadas mientras mama trabajaba.-

Las amigas de Ami escucharon atentamente, pues Ami nunca les dijo de donde era Amy. Las niñas tuvieron mas curiosidad sobre la vida Amy.

-¿Viajabas mucho?

Pregunto Kotori, Amy empieza hacer memoria durante unos segundos.

-Si, bastante. Normalmente solía viajar mucho por Europa, Nueva York, Tokyo y uno que otra vez a Canada.-

-¿Por qué viajabas tanto?-

Cuestiono Hinata a Amy, la rapaz responde de forma muy simple.

-Por el trabajo de mi mama, la cual es modelo.-

Las niñas parecían muy impresionadas, bueno excepto Ami, la cual ya sabia eso.

Luego de eso Amy le da una mirada al aula ve los demás alumnos, nota que hay muchos niños de diferentes especies, de los que están almorzando en el salón son varias niñas de diferentes razas, una oni piel clara como la de un humano, pero con muchas pecas, yoitsus, arpías comunes, lizardfolk, kobolts. De hecho Amy miro por la ventana y noto a varios niños de diferentes razas jugando en el patio de recreo. Amy se percató que casi no había humanos.

-¿Por qué hay muy pocos humanos?-

Pregunto la rapaz, esto hace que las chicas se miren entre si, la única que responde es Hinata, la súcubo.

-Quien sabe, pero hay mas humanos en primero y en sexto tengo entendido.-

Guadalupe mira por momento la ventana, la demonio también nota que no hay muchos humanos.

-La verdad, si que no hay muchos, recuerdo que cuando entre en primero había muchos en los demás grados.-

-Si, luego le preguntaremos a Verónica-sensei.-

Agrego Ami, luego de eso a Amy se le vino una duda, ya que la maestra Veronica, olia raro.

-¿Veronica-sensei es una liminal?-

Las chicas miraron extrañadas a la harpia, a lo que su hermana le pregunta.

-¿Por qué pregunta Amy-chan? Se que Verónica-sensei se ve rara con su peinado y color de cabello, pero es no una liminal.-

-Lo que pasa es que huele raro, no huele como un humano. Es muy extraño similar a un zombie, pero no es un zombie. No despide feromonas, pero tampoco huele a carne podrida.-

Las niñas se quedaron viendo entre ellas, puesto que en verdad su profesora es rara, pero no daba indicios de no ser humana, lo único que era raro en ella era ese pelo a la Twilight Sparkle que tenía.

Aunque no esperaban las niñas que Verónica estuviera a un lado ellas.

-¿Cómo de que huelo raro?-

La maestra de cabello morado con rayitos rojos asusto a las niñas, menos a Amy, la cual mira fijamente y empieza a olfatearla. Este comportamiento desconcierta a la profesora, pero Ami y sus amigas tenían miedo de que la maestra se enojara.

A Veronica le empezaba a incomodar el olfateo de la arpía, Amy antes de que dijera algo vio fijamente los ojos purpura de la meastra.

-Huele como a silicona y metal, no desprende feromonas, pero tampoco huele a muerto…- la harpia volvió a olfatear nuevamente pero mas cerca de ella –Noto un aroma muy raro, uno que no conozco… Maestra Veronica. ¿Qué es usted realmente?-

La expresión de Veronica fue como la de un prófugo que descubrió que su identidad secreta fue revelada. Veronica jamás tuvo ese problema con los alumnos extraespecies que poseían tan buen aroma, ninguno de los niños o sus padres cuestiono su aroma. Ahora verónica empieza a sudar.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir pequeña? Soy una mujer muy normal. No soy un cadáver reanimado. Ni uno de esos homúnculos. Solo soy una chica muy normal. Ja, ja, ja, ja…-

El nerviosismo delataba lo obvio. Algo ocultaba la maestra, pero la mirada fija de una rapaz no es cualquier cosa, la mirada inquisidora de Amy es muy penetrante, como la de un águila que mira fijamente a su presa. La ruda y firme maestra no puede con la mirada de un depredador aéreo.

-De acuerdo niña, no soy humana del todo. Soy ciborg… y que no salga de aquí o las repruebo. ¿De acuerdo?-

Esta revelación sorprende a las seis niñas, pues jamás habían visto a un ciborg antes. Aunque verónica no parece tan máquina, pero que Amy la haya descubierto era algo de temer. Veronica escucho del director que Amy era muy inteligente, pero jamás imagino que era muy curiosa.

-¿Por qué ocultarlo?-

Inocentemente pregunto Ami, luego las demás amigas de Ami miraron fijamente a la maestra esperando una respuesta. Esta no puede con las miradas de las niñas (seamos francos, nadie puede con las miradas de seis niñas adorables).

-Porque los niños esperan que haga cosas de súper héroes, siendo que yo tengo este cuerpo para tener una vida normal y no quiero recordar porque estoy así. No quiero traumar a los demás con mi horrible accidente… terminen su lonche niñas. Que pronto se acabara el recreo.-

Las niñas obedecieron a su profesora. Las niñas descubrieron que su maestra era una liminal poco común. Guardaran el secreto, eso es seguro.

Cuando termino el receso, la clase siguió su curso. Verónica siguió con la clase de japonés, claro que notaba algo raro, la primera parte fue historia, un tema que tenían rezagado, lo cual no era mucho problema, pero los ejercicios de japonés le costaban algo de tiempo a los alumnos, menos a una nueva alumna, Amy.

Verónica cuando estaba dando la clase de historia no califico, ya que eran tomar notas. Pero en estos si que era necesario calificar, ya que eran ejercicios.

La profesora notaba que Amy terminaba relativamente rápido los ejercicios, en comparación de sus compañeros, luego se la pasaba sin hacer nada mirando curiosamente a todos lados, este comportamiento era raro, no propio de una niña de su edad. Era como si analizara a cada uno de sus compañeros, al aula y sus elementos.

Veronica también noto que Amy no usaba manos prostéticas como las demás harpías del salón, ella solo usaba sus dígitos para agarrar el lápiz, pero extraño que lo hiciese de forma tan rápida y sin dañar el papel del cuaderno.

Pasado el tiempo, Veronica fue a recoger cada uno de los cuadernos para calificar. No quería un desplome de plumas de nuevo, hacer que las harpias y kobolts estén quietos en sus sitios ya era un logro. Luego a calificar, ella noto los típicos errores de un niño de ocho en la materia, cuando termine les explicara en que se equivocaron cada uno hasta que se topó con el cuaderno de Amy Ronson… lo cual fue una absoluta sorpresa.

No había ningún error en el ejercicio de japonés y lo más sorprendente era que la letra de Amy era una de las mas bonitas que se había encontrado. Tenía una caligrafía impecable de los kanjis.

Verónica estaba más que sorprendida, su sorpresa es más que evidente. ¿Cómo una harpia puede tener tan buena letra sin usar las manos prostéticas?

Pero su sorpresa fue notada por una alumna, una oni rubia de piel clara como la de un humano y muchas pecas, la cual era muy pequeña para una oni de su edad.

-Sensei. ¿Pasa algo?-

Pregunto la rubia pecosa a lo que respondio Verónica a la duda de su alumna.

-Nada Ibaraki, nada. Les devolveré sus cuadernos ahora.-

Siguiente ejercicio, problemas razonados. La pesadilla de los alumnos del salón de tercer año. La verdad los niños batallaban mucho.

Se concentraban mucho en resolverlos, Ami tenía el tip de sacar la lengua mientras lo hacía, era chistoso ver como su lengua bífida se alargaba hasta llegar a sus orejas, Guadalupe realmente batalla mucho, al grado que esta intenta copiarle a Hinata, pero esta la descubre y utiliza sus grandes alas para "hacer casita" con estas, con tal de la demonio no le copiara. Kotori mordia constantemente su lápiz de los nervios. Hanako estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y tenia todos sus seis ojitos mostrando terror al fracaso (a esta niña no se le dan bien las matemáticas).

Por su lado Amy miro el problema de su libro de ejercicios, leyó en silencio por un minuto y sin hacer los procedimientos apunto la respuesta en el libro de ejercicios, sin hacer las formulas. Esto es notado por Veronica, la cual se acerca y empieza ver el resultado que hiso su alumna (es ciborg, tiene muchos medios para vigilar a un montón de niños liminales).

Una vez que se esta frente a ella, le pide amablemente su libro de ejercicios.

-Amy… ¿Me permites tu libro de ejercicios por favor?-

-Por supuesto.-

La maestra recoje el libro y ve el resultado y haciendo cálculos con su computadora interna nota que efectivamente ese es el resultado correcto.

"¿Cómo es posible que sepa la respuesta? La gente normal saca los cálculos a mano sin la calculadora. Pero esta niña se saltó el procedimiento y dio la respuesta correcta. ¡No es posible que ella haya hecho el cálculo de forma mental y de esa forma dar con el resultado correcto! ¿O si puede? Como sea tendré que hacerle una prueba fuera de los ojos de los demás alumnos."

Pensó la maestra mientras trataba de ocultar su sorpresa.

Luego de otras clases menos relevantes, la clase siguió su curso sin sobresaltos y sorpresas de Amy. La cual demostró ser muy inteligente.

La hora de salida llega y el clásico reloj de las escuelas suena (si ese que se oye en todos los animes).

Si están preguntando por que no les encargan tarea a los niños es simple, como las tareas estresan en demasía a los niños y a estudiantes en general, a tal grado de enfermarlos de estrés, que la Organización mundial de la salud las prohibió, contrario a lo que muchos conservadores pensaron, eso hiso que los estudiantes en general se volvieran mas productivos.

Como se imaginaran hubo muchos cambios en educación, especialmente para hacer que un ambiente educativo con múltiples razas no se saliera de control. Usando métodos mas eficientes y prácticos para la educación.

Volviendo al salón de clase, Verónica se dirige a los niños.

-Bien niños, vayan directos a sus respectivos entrenamientos, que en un mes tenemos que estar preparados para el festival deportivo. Amy, ya que eres nueva no se te ha asignado un equipo y como eres una rapaz las otras harpias no se sentirán a gusto en un equipo contigo. Ya sabes, los instintos. Asi que te mandare al equipo de animadoras. Se que es repentino, pero no tenemos un grupo de animadoras en la escuela.-

La rapaz se le queda viendo a la maestra un rato, luego de eso empieza sonreir.

-¿Jugare con pompones?-

-Si, y aras una rutina para animar a los equipos de la escuela. Chicas llévenla al anfiteatro de la escuela. Ahí van a tomarles medidas para sus uniformes por la madre de Hanako, pórtense bien con ella, que nos hará el favor de hacernos los uniformes para el equipo de animadoras.-

-¡Si!-

Respondieron las niñas, salieron al pasillo para ir al anfiteatro a que les tomaran las medidas. Salieron una a una las niñas que serían parte de las porristas, siendo Ami la última en salir. Cuando ya habían bajado al primer piso (el salón de Ami está en el segundo piso), Ami es sorprendida y tomada por la espalda por alguien, esta persona carga a la lamia hasta que tenerla justo a la altura de su cabeza.

-¡Miren a quien encontré! ¡Pero si es la culebrita mas linda del mundo!-

Se trataba de Sakura Lecter, la cual cargaba a la lamia para poder frotar su mejilla con la de Ami. Por supuesto esto sorprendió mucho a Ami y las niñas, pero después de ver a la mujer cargando a Ami tan alegremente, disiparon de sus mentes el hecho de que fuera alguien malvada, en especial al ver a Ami tan feliz (la señora Lecter debe ser muy fuerte para cargar a una lamia de casi cuatro metros, las cuales han de ser muy pesadas).

-¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué hace aquí?-

Pregunto la pequeña rubia a Sakura, la cual responde sin soltada por mujer de ojos grises. En eso se acercan el resto de las niñas, las cuales desconocen la identidad de la señora Lecter.

-Ami. ¿Quién es ella?-

Cuestiono Amy a su hermana, pero antes de que la pequeña reptiliana, la que despeja las dudas son la señora Lecter.

-Disculpen esta muy extraña intromisión pequeñas. Me llamo Sakura Lecter, soy vecina de Ami-chan. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Ami-chan, recuerda que soy la directora de la escuela primaria Hanasaki, la cual va ser contra la que van a competir en el festival deportivo. Vine a ponerme de acuerdo con el director, para ver que eventos vamos a realizar y que no, donde y a qué horas se realizaran los eventos. Solo espero que puedas participar en uno, te echare porras aunque mi escuela me vea mal.-

Ante esta revelación a las niñas le entran dudas y quieren saber cuáles van a ser los eventos.

-¿Cuáles van ser los eventos Sakura-san?-

Pregunto Hinata a Sakura, esta responde dejando a Ami en el piso (soltándola según les parezca practico).

-Bueno, futbol, voleibol, baloncesto, natación, atletismo, beisbol, justas de centauros, búsqueda de objetos, competencia de atrapar el pan con la voca, bueno esos son los eventos que programamos.-

-¿Qué hay de la competencia de quemados?-

Esta pregunta de Kotori hace que la señora Lecter haga una mueca de fastidio, a lo que responde un tanto agobiada.

-No repetiremos lo del año pasado niñas, aun recuerdo como Fresita golpeo con la pelota a los niños de la escuela Sakuragaoka y los hizo llorar en la competencia de quemados. Lo peor de todo es que lo hizo riéndose sin ningún tipo de malicia, divirtiéndose como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y lo peor es que del lado contrario había puras especies fuertes y resistentes, que aun siendo niños un humano adulto no debería tomarlos a la ligera.-

Lo bueno de ese momento es que Sakura no se acordó de Guadalupe y su pequeño accidente con el café. Después de eso su expresión cambia por una más jovial.

-Díganme niñas. ¿En qué evento van a participar?-

-Vamos a ser animadoras Sakura-san?-

Respondió Ami, esto llama la atención de Sakura, la cual recordó lo que platico en un principio. La señora Lecter empieza a darle una mirada al grupo de niñas, una humana, una Aracne tejedora, una súcubo, una demonio menor, una harpía y por sus patas dedujo que era una rapaz y por supuesto una lamia dorada. En la mente de la mujer empieza dibujarse una escena de las niñas con traje de porrista y pompones, haciendo una rutina, moviendo los pompones alegremente. Esto hace que la mujer suelte un suspiro enternecedor.

-En ese caso tendre que buscar mejores porristas, todas ustedes son tan lindas.-

En eso Sakura se acordó de algo.

-Oye Ami-chan, no te visto por el vecindario últimamente. ¿A sucedido algo?-

Como siempre Ami responde de forma amable y honesta.

-Mi mami otra vez se atrasó en su trabajo, por lo que me estoy quedando en casa de mi abuela un tiempo.-

Esta aclaración activo en Sakura un recuerdo que a tratado de reprimir, pero es activado con la palabra clave "Mi mami otra vez se atrasó en su trabajo". Sakura empieza a remontarse en su memoria unos meses atrás en el verano del año pasado.

En ese entonces, Sakura se encontraba en su hogar doblando la ropa de su familia en un fin de semana. Cuando ella había terminado de doblar y dispuesta a guardar la ropa de la familia, cuando de repente se escucha el timbre de su hogar. Sakura supuso que no serian su esposo o cualquiera de sus dos hijos, puesto que fueron a ver una película de terror, las cuales le disgustaban a ella. Sin perder tiempo la mujer se dirige a la puerta y lo primero que ve al abrirla es Ami, la cual esta cargando una caja grande de bento. La niña tenia una cara de preocupación muy evidente.

-Eres tu Ami-chan. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo Ami-chan?-

Pregunto Sakura a la niña, Ami algo apenada le pide un favor a la mujer de ojos grises.

-Sakura-san, mi mami no a regresado desde ayer de su trabajo. Normalmente esta en casa los fines de semana. Se que su trabajo es importante, pero me preocupa que no aya regresado para comer, asi que le prepare un almuerzo. Pero yo no puedo ir sola hasta donde trabaja. Asi que si no es mucha molestia… ¿Podria acompañarme a dejarle este almuerzo hasta su trabajo?-

Definitivamente Ami es una buena chica y en Japón un niño no puede andar solo por los lugares urbanos sin la compañía de un adulto. Por lo que le pide Ami a Sakura es muy valido. Aparte le pareció muy tierna la pequeña lamia rubia en querer llevarle de comer a su mama que esta trabajando.

-Por supuesto Ami-chan, espera un momento pequeña, te llevo en mi auto.-

-Gracias Sakura-san.-

Después de guardar la ropa, la mujer lleva a Ami hasta el trabajo de Steno, no era difícil encontrar la editorial, por lo que al llegar Sakura y Ami se identifican en la entrada del edificio donde son recibidos por la recepcionista. La cual era humana, dicho de paso ya conoce a Ami ya que no es la primera vez que la ve.

-¿Asi que vienes a dejarle de comer a tu mama? ¡Que linda eres! El estudio de Sprins-sensei se encuentra en el segundo piso, es en la puerta con el numero 17.-

No cuestiono por que Sakura la acompañaba, debió imaginar que seria un pariente.

Después de las indicaciones, llegaron hasta el estudio de Steno, sin meditarlo abren la puerta y lo que ve y oye Sakura se le hacen algo salido de una película de terror.

Ven a grupo de hombres entre que están dibujando en marcha muy forzada, tenían ojeras muy marcadas y con miradas desquiciadas. El ambiente es extremadamente pesado, solo comparable a la de una masacre brutal. Los asistentes hablaban cosas sin sentido y al fondo se veía a Steno dibujando a una velocidad inhumana (irónico) al más puro estilo Yagami (los que vieron Dead Note entenderán), en su rostro se veía una desesperación demencial.

-¡ESTAMOS ATRASADOS! ¡NOS ESTA GANANDO EL ANIME Y NO QUIERO RELLENO!-

Grito Steno con una desesperación aterradora, cada que terminaba un dibujo lo pasaba a sus asistentes los cuales llenaban los dibujos con los tonos, sombreados y fondos adecuados. Los cuales a decir verdad… parecían zombies recién revividos de una fiesta de despedida de soltero de las Vegas.

-Washi, wacha, washi, washa, washi, washa, washi, washa, washi, washa, washi.- traducción para los mortales: "No he dormido, no he comido, no he visto a mi perro en tres días". Dijo uno de los asistentes mientras entintaba, el que estaba dando sombreado a los dibujos se veía peor.

-Kikikik kiki kiki kiiki ikikkaaa kiimnedhhshjfirfh.- Traducción: "Mi mama ya ha de haber cobrado el seguro y no estoy muerto aun, tengo hambre y sueño."

Instintivamente Sakura le tapa los ojos a Ami, pues era demencial la escena. Pero las cosas se pondrían mas extrañas.

-Sensei, se acabó la tinta.-

Steno gruñe de forma gutural y le responde a su asistente.

-¡LLORA! ¡LLORA LAGRIMAS DE SANGRE! ¡DIBUJA LOS FONDOS CON ELLAS! ¡NADIE NOTARA LA DIFERENCIA!-

Luego esto se oye un horrible quejido y el asistente llora lágrimas de sangre, las cuales va juntando en un frasco de tinta vacío. Luego de eso Steno siguió dibujando con esa técnica tan violenta hasta que es interrumpida por uno sus asistentes.

-Sensei ¡Se acabó el tono 110!-

-¡NANDATOO!-

La expresión de Steno se torna en una furiosa toma un dibujo para revisarlo.

-No poder ser, sin el tono 110 la portada no puede ser posible, sin ese tono pierde su valor. Solo el 110 es aceptable y no hay tiempo para ir a comprarlo porque ya saquemos la bodega. No hay en el edifico y tenemos que entregar el trabajo para mañana. Si no se publica esto, el estudio pondrá relleno… estoy acabada…-

Luego de eso Steno se "arrodilla" en el piso (o lo que es lo mismo, su cuerpo callo como cuerda mientras se sostenía con sus manos).

Sin previo aviso aparece Vivi la cual parece traer muchas cosas cargando. Al ver su presencia Steno se pone furiosa con la pobre sátiro.

-¡VIVI! ¡¿DONDE ESTABAS!? ¡SE NOS A JUNTADO TODO EL TRABAJO Y NO TE APARECISTE HOY EN LA MAÑANA!-

Vivi en tono calmado le responde a Steno.

-Sensei, lo siento. Pero cuando llegue los de la bodega me dijeron que ya no tenían tinta, asi que me dijeron que fuera traer tinta y me dijeron que ya no había tono del 110. Por lo que fui a comprar la tinta que hacia falta y también comida para todos. Fue algo engorroso encontrar el tono 110 fui a muchas tiendas y no lo encontraba… asi se me olvido, me dijo el editor que hablaron los del estudio de animación y me dijeron que el anime no se transmitiría en dos semanas, van a suspenderlos por el informe de gobierno y la final de béisbol… ¿Sensei?-

Steno estaba llorando de alegría.

-Gracias Madoka-sama. Por fin podremos descansar. Chicos tomen una siesta.-

Acto seguido todos se desploman cual títere le cortaron las cuerdas y empiezan a roncar.

Regresando al presente. Sakura trata de que su recuerdo no le afecte. Asi que con su sonrisa mas amable se dirige a las niñas.

-Ya veo. Se buena chica y hasle caso a tu abuelita. Niñas vayan a su práctica. Nos vemos.-

Asi como se presentó se retiro la señora Lecter. Las niñas fueron al anfiteatro, donde encontraron a más niñas que serían del equipo de porristas.

Entre las niñas que se encontraban estaban tres niñas humanas, algunas dragonas de diferentes razas, entre las que destaca una huang long, también había yuki-onna, pero eran muy pocas, habían arcne tejedoras, pero lo que destaca son unas niñas que solo son de una especie, entre ellas una kitsune muy particular, no tenia ese rasgo tan animal en su rostro y no tenía pelaje solo piel humana, similar a los yoitsu, colas y orejas animales, era rubia de pelo lacio, en su cola y orejas de pelaje rubio tenia puntas blancas, sus ojos eran carmín. Una kitsune muy linda, luego entre los demas estaba una doppelganger de cabello rosado, ya había aparecido esta, se trata de Nyaruko Sarver y al lado esta estaba su hermana Hela, una equitna cascabel con cuernos, la cual tiene un color blanco en sus escamas y cuernos, contrastando con su oscuro cabello y ojos rojizos.

Las demás veían que llegaba el último grupo que faltaba, tercer grado para ser exactos. La profesora Veronica, que era la encargada del grupo de porristas, llega acompañada por una Aracne tejedora, la cual vestia muy formalmente un traje gris, esta Aracne de exoesqueleto negro y con un patrón que recordaba a un poco a un escudo de armas en color rojo. De piel blanca y cabello negro lacio y largo. Sus seis ojos se fijaron en Hanako a la cual saludo.

-Hola Hanako, mami va hacerles unos uniformes.-

Hanako devuelve el saludo tímidamente, sin perder el tiempo la profesora se dirige a las alumnas.

-Niñas, por favor siéntense.- las niñas obedecen a Veronica y esperan lo que tengan que decir. -Seguro que saben que el equipo anterior se fue a secundaria y no hay equipo de animadoras actualmente. Eso trae algunos problemas, los mas evidentes son que el equipo era de solo humanas y ustedes en su mayoría son extraespecies, con cuerpos muy distintos entre si, por lo que tendremos que solo hay uniformes para niñas humanas, pero en vista de sus peculiares cuerpos, la señora Iwata Charlotte, la cual es una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas, les diseñara y fabricara sus uniformes de animadoras.-

-Yujuju. Esto será divertido, nunca había hecho esto antes, normalmente hago ropa para adultos, será una experiencia nueva, descuiden niñas porque se verán DI-VI-NAS con los uniformes les hare.-

Dijo Charlotte muy entusiasmada mientras juntaba sus manos, la Aracne no perdió el tiempo y de su bolso saco una cinta medir y una libreta.

-Ok niñas, vengan aquí quítense sus uniformes que les tomare las medidas… pero antes…-

Charlotte disparo de sus muñecas dos bolas de telaraña, las cuales impactaron en dos niños, uno humano y otro dragón que estaban espiando escondidos entre las sillas del anfiteatro, la telaraña les dio justo en medio de la cara, cegándolos por el momento.

-Veronica-sensei. Hágame el favor de llevarse a esos mirones a la dirección y de cerrar la puerta. No quiero otro mirón.-

La forma en que se expresó la señora Iwata, era muy calmada y educada. Por su lado Veronica fue por los dos mirones y se los llevo. Mientras esto pasaba Nyaruko y Hela ven bien de quien se trataba.

-Hela, ese era Haru.-

La lamia blanca suspira decepcionada de su hermano mayor.

-Lo se Nyaruko. ¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que nos iban a tomar medidas?-

-No se, a lo mejor se enteró en su salón.-

-Apuesto mis escamas a que vino espiar a Tama-chan.-

-Su complice apuesto a que vino a espiar a las humanas. Kyo le prenden las humanas.-

Ambas hermanas saben que su padre vendrá de nuevo molesto a la escuela y que Haru no comerá pizza.

De vuelta con Charlotte esta empieza tomarle medidas las niñas con cuerpo humano (si las niñas se habían quedado en ropa interior), luego paso con las demás por cuerpos similares. Les tomaba nombre y luego anotaba sus meditas.

Paso por varias niñas hasta que paso con su propia hija.

-Mama no quiero ser porrista, me da pena.-

Dijo en puchero Hanako a lo que su madre responde sonriendo.

-Tonterías Hanako, serás divertido y debes de ser mas atrevida, eres una Aracne y ser atrevida esta en nuestro código genético. Además les are un bellísimo uniforme. Ya veras, serás una sensación mi niña, solo deja que le avise a tus hermanos para que te vean.-

-¡Mama!-

Luego de esta esena, Nyaruko ve a las niñas restantes de tercer año. Amy, Kotori, Guadalupe y Hinata se estaban vistiendo, puesto que ellas les toco antes, Ami aun no le tocaba, por lo que estaba aun en ropa interior. Nyaruko, la cual ya le habían tomado sus medidas ve detenidamente a Ami, pues era una lamia muy inusual. Era rubia y de escamas doradas, la cambia formas había visto muchas lamias de diferentes colores, pero ninguna con ese color en particular. Hela era muy soberbia por su color blanco, ya que se creía la diosa nórdica de la muerte y aparte de las serpientes blancas son de buena suerte en Japón. Yukino su hermana menor era de escamas negras, que también era un color poco común también, pero jamás una lamia dorada. Ella recuerda haberla visto un par de ocasiones pero nunca le había puesto atención antes a esa lamia… una oportunidad perfecta para joder a Hela.

-Hela.-

-¿Qué quieres Nyaruko?-

La cambia formas señala a Ami.

-Vez esa lamia de ahí. Es mas bonita que tu. Tiene un color único y hermoso, dorado. Brilla con el sol y tu solo eres una víbora pálida. Jijiji-

Hela hace sonar su cascabel de coraje, ya que Nyaruko es de molestarla mucho.

-No hay lamia mas linda que yo. ¿Oíste?-

-No como esa de ahí.-

Señalo nuevamente a Ami, en un principio Hela no volteo a ver a Ami, pero esta vez si lo hizo y al verla noto a esta. En efecto Hela pudo corroborar que Ami era rubia de escamas doradas. Definitivamente era mas bonita que ella en mas de un aspecto, sus escamas blancas como la nieve eran nada ante las escamas doradas y brillantes de Ami. Nyaruko se burlaba de su hermana a sus espaldas mientras esta sentía su orgullo caer.

-Bien ahora las que tiene cuerpo de serpiente.-

Dijo la señora Iwata, solo quedaban la niña huang long, Hela y Ami, esta última a ser más pequeña le toca primero, Charlotte recibe amablemente a Ami.

-Ami-chan levanta los brazos.-

-Si Charlotte-san.-

Charlotte no tardo en tomarle las medidas a Ami, mientras la checaba hablaba con esta.

-Acabo de tomarle medidas a tu hermana Amy. Es muy linda y se ve que es muy lista. Se ve que se llevan bien ustedes dos.-

-Gracias Charlotte-san.-

-De nada Ami-chan. Apuesto que te divertirás mucho en esto.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Bien, termine.-

Hela escucho la voz de Ami y la vio retirarse muy alegremente, era demasiado tierna y linda como para competir con esa lamia de escamas doradas y lo peor es que Nyaruko se lo diría al resto de sus hermanos, solo para molestarla.

-Sigues tu pequeña.-

Le hablo Iwata a Hela, la cual va tomarse las medidas.

Cambiemos de escenario. Para ser mas preciso en el despacho del editor y dueño del diario "el Clarin" J. Jonah Jameson ve el noticiero en su computadora. En el cual el presentador habla sobre ese misterioso hombre que ayuda a la gente de Nueva York.

-En otras noticias el misterioso "Hombre Araña" lo hace de nuevo. Esta vez frustro un atraco a un restaurante familiar. Tenemos a nuestra reportera Mónica Santiago en vivo en el lugar de los hechos. Adelante Mónica.-

-En efecto Joaquín, me encuentro en el restaurante familiar Lucy con la dueña, la señora Lucy. Señora. ¿Podría decirnos que paso?-

La reportera se dirige a una señora de la tercera edad.

-Claro que si querida, entraron armados esos tipos y ordenaron a todos entregar sus pertenencias y dinero de todos, eran tres, uno de ellos vigilaba la salida y los otros dos hacían el resto. De repente el de la entrada sale disparado en contra de un y el otro le quito su pistola el hombre araña. No tardo nada en poner a eso granujas en su lugar. Luego los enredo su telaraña y me dijo que llamara a la policía. Antes de irse le recompense con churro de los vendo como postre antes irse…-

De repente entra una Aracne tarántula muy nerviosa y preocupada, por su apariencia y fachas, uno podía deducir que era una adolecente.

-¡ABUE! ¿ESTAS BIEN?-

Llego gritando la tarántula y hiendo a abrazar a la anciana.

-Estoy bien querida. ¿Dónde estabas hace rato? Si hubieras estado aquí hubieras espantado a esos ladrones con tus poderes de araña.-

-Abue, por favor. Soy fuerte no blindada y no aviento telaraña, no soy una tejedora o saltarina, yo tengo veneno.-

-Siempre con escusas. Ojala fueras tan servicial como aquel muchacho en mayas y enmascarado que es el hombre araña, Cindy. Además te dije que te rasuraras esas piernas. Una señorita decente no debe tener las piernas peludas.-

-Abue por favor. Soy una tarántula, soy peluda por naturaleza y rasurarme no tiene caso.-

-No me hagas ir por la rasuradora de tu abuelo y hacerlo yo misma.-

-Basta abue. Me estas avergonzando.-

En eso en la oficina del señor Jamenson entra otra Aracne, pero esta es una saltarina de exoesqueleto amarillo, rubia con coletas largas y ojos azules. La cual parecía estar muy cansada y agotada, técnicamente estaba toda sudada y empapada de algo.

-Niña otra vez nos ganaron la noticia sobre ese rufián trepa muros.-

Reprocho Jamenson a la saltarina, la cual se cayo rendida al suelo.

-Jefe es imposible seguirle el paso a ese sujeto, es muy rápido, oculta su olor y saca mas telaraña que un ejército de tejedoras para columpiarse por toda la ciudad. Lo perseguí por toda la quinta avenida y ni siquiera estuve a punto de tomarle una foto. Me es imposible rastrearlo, incluso con los mejores rastreadores, oculta su aroma, su telaraña se desase luego de un tiempo. Es imposible alcanzarlo si no es con un tengu.-

-Niña, solo son escusas.-

-¡INTENTE ATRAPARLO USTED! ¡ESE HOMBRE ARAÑA ME SUPERA! ¡A MI Y CUALQUIER ARACNE!-

Jamenson se le queda viendo a la saltarina la cual empieza llorar.

-¡ME CAI VARIAS VESES PERSIGUIENDO A ESE RIDICULO EN MAMELUCO Y ME BAÑO UN MALDITO TAXISTA! BUAAAAAAA.-

Jamenson se le queda viendo a la saltarina un rato, la cual no dejaba de llorar.

-Niña deja de llorar, eso quita el hecho de…-

Pero es interrumpido por la Aracne, la cual derramaba lagrimas de sus seis ojitos.

-Snif. Quiero regresar a hacer otra vez periodismo de espectáculos y farándula. No estoy hecha para perseguir gente extraña señor Jamenson. Snif.- se limpia los mocos de la nariz y sus lágrimas. –No puedo competir con ese bobo. Además… ¡MI NOMBRE ES ERIKA BROCK! ¡DEJE DE LLAMARME NIÑA! ¡TENGO 26 AÑOS!-

Luego de eso Erika se puso a llorar nuevamente. En eso Jamenson se compadece de la Aracne y decide hacer algo al respecto.

-De acuerdo Erika. Te dare otro trabajo que hacer. Mira, escuche por ahí que Nyarlatotep esta de nuevo en la tierra. Tu misión es entrevistarla antes de que abandone el planeta nuevamente. Tienes que ir a Japón e infiltrarte en la casa Sarver, lo mas seguro es que este ahí.-

Erika lo piensa y no duda en ir, normalmente diría que no, pero después de fallar innumerables veces en perseguir a un chico en piyama, su reputación estaba por los suelos, El caos reptante era un blanco mas "fijo", aparte cuando este esta en la tierra. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con esa odiosa nutria.

Fin del capitulo.

Wow, muchos doleres de cabeza y estar a dieta es una pesadilla, pero no es tan malo. Lamentablemente mi presión es horrible e irregular.

Bien se que lo de spiderman esta jalado de los pelos, pero tenia aprovechar el mame de la película XD.

Aparte en este capítulo, referencias los fics de "No es fácil ser una Aracne" de Tarmo Flake (estraño a la nutria) y al fic "el poder de la ciencia, is coming" de Alther.

Mando un saludo a JB-Defalt, el cual se que se copiara lo de la rasuradora. XD

Siento una perturbación en la fuerza…

¿Quién será Fresita?


	23. Chapter 23

Sins of the father

Arco de la lamia dorada.

Parte 7

Resolviendo problemas.

De vuelta en la escuela primaria Sakuragaoka. Veronica se esfuerza al limite por crear una rutina adecuada para un grupo conformado por cuatro niñas humanas, cinco tejedoras, dos lamias, una doppelganger, una yuki-onna, una kitsune, una harpia, una demonio menor, una súcubo, huan long, una ryujin, una dragon, una yamata no orochi y una gárgola. Veintidós niñas de anatomías tan distintas entre si.

Verónica barajeo cada posibilidad de los posibles accidentes y eventualidades, algunas niñas tenían alas, otras cuernos grandes, las Aracne tienen su anatomía arácnida, tres niñas tenían cuerpos muy largos, unas tenian colas que podrían ser pisadas y lo peor es que había una yuki-onna que si se ponía muy nerviosa o enojada podría ser peligroso para las niñas de sangre fría.

Luego de poner a todas las niñas frente el anfiteatro, Veronica aún no se le ocurre una rutina, Hanasaki tenía esas porristas conformadas por humanas y saltarinas, dicho sea de paso el año pasado dieron buen espectáculo con sus formaciones y acrobacias.

"Arañas presumidas".

Pensó la maestra mientras encontraba una solución al problema de la anatomía de su equipo. En eso se percata que le faltan dos niñas, una harpía y una demonio. Después de buscarlas con la mirada y no encontrarlas decide ir a buscarlas.

Veronica fue tras las bambalinas del anfiteatro, dicho sea paso encontró a Amy y Guadalupe jugando con unos pompones, al fin de cuentas en ese lugar se guardaba mucha utilería de las porristas.

Cuando las vio jugando vio a Guadalupe bailando sin moverse de su sitio sin moverse, haciendo una serie movimientos con los pompones, mientras Amy trataba de imitarla siguiéndole el juego a la demonio. Veronica se le quedo viendo unos momentos a las dos niñas que bailaban… "Bailar… ¡Eso es!"

A la maestra se le prendió el foco, si las niñas bailaban en su sitio, no podrían hacerse daño entre ellas y no habría problemas ni accidentes. Eso solucionaba muchas cosas, ahora solo tenia que encontrar un baile adecuado a ellas.

-Niñas vuelvan donde están las otras, que quiero decirles algo a todas. Dejen esas cosas de donde las tomaron.-

Guadalupe y Amy se asustaron al ser descubiertas, pero al ver que la maestra no estaba molesta se sintieron aliviadas. Obedecieron y dejaron los pompones donde los encontraron.

Una vez con las niñas todas juntas la maestra se dirigió a ellas con gran seguridad.

-Bien ya se cómo organizarlas, solo falta encontrar una rutina adecuada para que todas ustedes participen, me pondré a investigar un baile para que sirva de corografía en la rutina.-

Las niñas se vieron entre si y discutieron entre ellas, Veronica prosiguió.

-Mi mayor preocupación era que ustedes se hiceran daño las unas a las otras, por lo que un baile coreografiado es la mejor opción.-

Las muchas de las niñas no se veían muy convencidas, pero al final no les quedo otra que obedecer.

Luego de eso Veronica las manda a casa, pues tenía mucho investigar.

Cambiando de escenario nos encontramos de vuelta en la casa de la familia Emiya en donde nos quedamos con Yui en el pasado.

Yui estaba bastante impresionada de el ambiente de la casa de Emiya, lo que mas le sorprendió fue el hecho de que fuera recibida por una maid y luego ver a Yuri escoltada por otras dos maid mas.

-Emiya… ¿En verdad eres una princesa?-

La wyvern no comprendió lo que trataba de decir Izayoi. La verdad no entendía el porqué de esa pregunta.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Izayoi-san?-

-¡Soy recibida por una maid! ¡Entro y tu casa parece un palacio por dentro y eres escoltada por dos maids que parecen muñecas finas! ¡Técnicamente pareces una princesa y por lo que veo vives como una!-

Respondió algo alterada Yui, no era para menos, el entrar a la residencia Emiya le fue muy impactante. Esto reafirma que Yuri no es una wyvern cualquiera, pero a Yui le molestaba e inquietaba los rostros de las sirvientas Yuri a pesar de ser muy hermosas esas mujeres albinas de ojos rojizos.

-No entiendo lo que estas tratando de decirme.-

Respondió inocentemente Yuri, en eso una de las maid, la que estaba a su derecha y que tenía caireles le responde.

-Yuri ojou-sama, yo le explico, la señorita aquí presente piensa que usted es de la realeza.- responde la maid, para luego sonreír alegremente. –La verdad Yuri ojou-sama no es una princesa, solo que la familia Emiya esta en un estatus económico muy alto. La decoración de la casa es al gusto de la señora de la casa, a pesar de las negativas del padre de Yuri ojou-sama, que el cual deseaba un decorado mas minimalista. Por lo que puede intuir por el decorado de esta casa, es que la señora Emiya es muy extravagante Izayoi-sama.

Explico a Yui la maid con caireles. Esto calmo un poco a Yui, ya que era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar con una decoración demasiado lujosa.

Después de unos momentos, Yuri invita a Yui a tomar té, contrario a lo que esperaría, el comedor era una pequeña mesa redonda, no como el gran comedor que había en la casa de la abuela Yui.

-¿Asi que tu familia es muy adinerada y tu madre es alguien muy excéntrica?-

Pregunto Yui a Yuri, la cual ya no contaba con la presencia de su servidumbre, ya que estas se percataron que incomodaban mucho a Yui, por lo que decidieron dejarlas a solas de momento.

-Exacto, a Papa no le gusta mucho las decoraciones de Mama, en mi antiguo hogar en Kyoto era mas tradicional, de hecho ya extraño el olor del tatami de la sala, hecho en mi habitación tengo un tatami de paja, me gusta su aroma.-

-Ya veo. Por cierto tus maid… son inquietantes. Todas albinas y demasiado bellas… demasiado…-

Yuri empieza reírse mientras cubre su boca con su ala. Yui no comprendió el porqué de esa risa.

-Ji, ji, ji. Ya veo. ¿Te parecen un poco "inquietantes".-

-Si, son demasiado perfectas. Muy simétricas.-

-Entiendo, a mi paso cuando las conocí. El abuelo Hoenhein me dijo que es por "valle inquietante" ya que son homúnculos.-

Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba Yui, las sirvientas de la familia Emiya son homúnculos, un tipo de liminal artificial.

-¡¿En serio?! En la primaria y secundaria hablaban mucho de los homúnculos, seres vivos artificiales creados a partir de la alquimia. Una ciencia ancestral, nunca imagine encontrarme con unos. Especialmente porque los que veía en los libros eran muy grotescos.-

\- Jean, Marie, Marceline y Bonie son muy lindas, el abuelo Hoenhein es uno de los mejores alquimistas que existen, no por nada ellas son el regalo de bodas que les dio a mis padres.-

-¡Hey! ¿Espera? ¿Regalo de bodas? ¿Eso cuenta como esclavitud?-

-Legalmente son propiedad de mi madre, pero son mas empleadas que esclavos, reciben un sueldo y vacaciones.-

-Entonces no son esclavas. Son empleadas hechas a medida.-

-Dicho de esa forma, es lo mas exacto.-

-¿Qué hacen ellas normalmente en la casa?-

-Veo que te llamaron la atención las empleadas domésticas de mi casa.-

-No todos los días conoces a unas homúnculos.-

-Bien en ese caso empecemos con Marceline, que es la que se peina con caireles, su principal labor es la de jardinera. En mi anterior casa había muchas flores y había una pequeña hortaliza, también ayuda en la limpieza general.

Marie es la que usa coletas, es la que te recibió, su principal labor es la lavandería, de ella se encarga de hacer el trabajo de mucama.-

-Marie es la que me recibió, así que ese vestido tan bien planchado es su responsabilidad.-

Yuri se sonrojo un poco, pues era verdad.

-Si… luego esta Bonnie, es la que tiene el pelo corto. Ella es la responsable de la cocina, realmente ama cocinar al igual que yo. Pero aquí entre nos…- Yuri se fija si ninguna de sus maid le esté viendo. –Ella es muy sensible, si le dices que no te gusto su comida se deprimirá y se pondrá a llorar. Pero es muy buena en su trabajo. Por ultimo esta Jean, la cual no esta en casa y salio de compras con mama. Ella es la llama de llaves y mi nana. Por lo que es la jefa de las demas. La reconocerás por su pelo ondulado.-

Yui por su lado estaba muy impresionada, ella jamás había conocido a alguien con servidumbre, de hecho a pesar de que la familia de su abuela Claire era muy rica, ella misma se encargaba de las labores domésticas, solo siendo ayudada de vez en cuando por uno de esos servibots tan famosos que vendían en Andariel's…

"Ahora caigo en cuenta de mi tia Andariel es dueña de una de las cadenas departamentales mas famosas del mundo. Al fin de cuentas son propiedad de Industrias Du Neptune."

Pensó Yui, sin previo aviso aparece Bonnie con una charola con galletas, azúcar, una tetera y un par de tazas, una mas grande que la otra.

-Le prepare algo de te y les traje galletas.-

-Gracias.-

-Muchas gracias Bonnie.-

Agradecieron ambas chicas a la sirvienta, la cual le sirve el te a Yui en la taza mas pequeñas, bueno técnicamente era una taza de tamaño regular. Yui se percató que era una taza muy fina, en cambio la taza de Yuri era de esas grandes de oficina, lo curioso es que tenía un dibujito de la protagonista del famoso anime My little harpie, una harpía pelirroja de rojizas plumas.

-¿Por qué usas esa taza?-

Yui esperaba que Yuri tomara en una taza igual, pero esta le responde algo avergonzada.

-Veras, las tazas de la bajilla fina son muy pequeñas para mi y esta taza… bueno se ajusta al tamaño de mis garras y…-

Bonnie puso una cara de vergüenza, ya que sin querer metió la pata. Yuri trataba de ocultar su rubor. Pero a Yui no le tomo mucho entender lo que pasaba con la wyvern.

-Ja, ja. Ya veo. No te preocupes Emiya-san. Yo soy fan de Super Poni Mortal Figther y a Kiki le fascina My Little harpie. La verdad otras chicas se me quedan viendo raro por eso. Así que no es tan malo que te guste un anime para niñas pequeñas.-

Para Emiya y su maid esto es algo revelador, ya que hay algo de confianza y no tienen que avergonzarse… Bonnie tal vez este un poco incomoda.

-Señorita Izayoi… ¿No es ese el juego donde se pueden decapitar ponis con brutales golpizas?-

En respuesta Yui solo se sonroja y empieza acariciar su nuca mientras se rie.

Luego de tan incómodo momento Yui toma el té. Este le pareció delicioso él te rojo que le sirvió Bonnie.

-Realmente es bueno.-

-Me alegra oir eso señorita Izayoi.-

Parece que poco a poco el valle inquietante de Yui se yendo. Sin previo aviso entra un hombre al comedor con móvil en mano, cual parcia estar algo alterado y molesto con la persona al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿¡Como carajos le rompieron las costillas a una wyvern con una pelota de voleibol?!... Consigan un donante inmediatamente… ¿¡Que no hay donante!?... Usen sustituto de sangre… ¡Me importa un bledo si es caro! ¡Solo consíganlo!... De acuerdo, buen chico. Solo asalto la cocina y como en el camino. Adiós.-

Las presentes ven al hombre colgar, Yui supuso que este hombre de cabello negro alborotado, de ojos oscuros, con una barba descuidada. Que usaba gafas y la típica indumentaria de un doctor era el padre de Yuri.

Este se fijo que tenían visita. Este noto el uniforme de Yui era el mismo uniforme que el de la escuela de su hija. Por lo que dedujo que era una compañera de clase.

-Disculpa mis modales y esa entrada tan brusca. Emiya Kamui, médico cirujano. ¿Y tu eres?-

-Izayoi Yui, compañera de clases de su hija, Emiya-san.-

Se presentó la pelinegra, Kamui se le queda viendo a la chica. Este pudo notar que no había nada malo en ella.

-Se te ve que eres una chica muy sana en mas de un aspecto. Me agradas. Que bueno que te hiciste amiga de mi princesa. Bien las dejo. Bonnie calentare en el microondas la cena de ayer. Me llevaras al trabajo mientras como en el camino.-

-¿¡Eh!? Si señor, como ordene.-

Ambos se retiran rumbo a la cocina. Mientras tanto Yuri sonríe nerviosamente al ver a su padre y Bonnie retirarse a la cocina.

-Lamento esa entrada de mi papa. Pero se pone así cada vez que lo llaman de emergencias así de imprevisto. A el no le gusta que le pongan trabas a la hora de hacer su trabajo.-

-Ya veo. Se ve que le importa mucho su trabajo.-

Comento Yui mientras daba un sorbo a su te. Yuri hace lo mismo.

-Si, realmente ama su trabajo. El es muy bueno y es de los pocos cirujanos que se especializa en liminales de sangre fría. Pero igual opera humanos. A papa le gusta salvar vidas sin importar el precio. Eso es algo que le hace muy feliz.-

Dijo la wyvern sonriendo tiernamente. Realmente Yuri quiere y admira mucho a su padre, eso es algo que noto Yui. Un doctor con muy buena reputación y fiel a los principios de su profesión. Realmente Yui no pudo evitar sentir envidia y respeto hacia Yuri y su padre.

Cambiemos de esenario.

Surcando los cielos de la ciudad Azaka se ven volar muchos liminales por su espacio aéreo, pero una se destaca sobre los demás, con un plumaje arcoíris surcando el cielo, Akiyama Kiki es un espectáculo para los residentes del vecindario en el que vive.

Kiki es consiente del espectáculo que causa al volar, no por nada es la única harpía fénix que vivía en el país, bueno con su madre son las dos únicas fénix del país.

Desde que apareció su madre, para Kiki la vida a dado un giro de 360 grados.

Miyu se la a pasado atosigándola con mimos y abrazos, cosas que ella odia, no le gusta mucho el afecto físico y ella no le gusta que hagan las cosas por ella.

Miyu fue una bomba. No se acostumbra del todo a su presencia. Miyu trata constantemente de hacer las labores propias de una madre y ama de casa. Claro que Kiki estaba muy acostumbrada hacer esos deberes con su padre, Kariya. Pero le era imposible impedirle hacer que dejara de hacer esas tareas, si se lo impedía, se ponía a llorar.

Kiki tenia el problema de que su madre era muy sensible, inmediatamente se ponía a llorar si sentía el rechazo de su hija, Kiki al no poder con ella se rendía y la dejaba ser.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba con Miyu. Ella por lo regular carga mucho dinero y por lo que sabe de ella, el padre de Miyu era alguien de dinero, que estuvo recluida en un internado y que es administradora en empresas. Pece esto no parece mala persona.

También noto que su padre se veía un poco mas feliz y menos estresado.

Kiki sabia que su padre había tenido muchas relaciones con varias hembras, pero dichas relaciones con suerte duraban tres meses. Pero dichas relaciones jamás terminaban mal. Pero siempre veía a su padre frustrado, pero desde que llego Miyu se mas feliz.

Claro que Kiki tiene que ignorar los gemidos de ambos que salen del cuarto de su padre de vez en cuando.

Pero esas incógnitas tendrían que esperar, ya que había llegado a casa. Kiki aterriza grácilmente en el patio de su casa y se dispone a entrar. Kiki le daría a probar el pastel que hizo en el club de cocina. Cuando entra a su caza, la fénix se dirige a la cocina y lo ve la deja totalmente helada.

Encontró a su madre acostada sobre la mesa y a su padre parado e inclinado sobre Miyu, la cual tenia sus piernas abiertas, con las pelvis de ambos unidas, ella tenia sus pantaletas colgando en una de sus patas y Kariya tenia sus pantalones abajo (no se hagan, ya saben que están mas que enchufados), Kariya estaba inclinado sobre Miyu. Ambos se besan y jugueteaban con sus lenguas lascivamente. Lo peor es que un líquido blancuzco y espeso goteaba de la mesa.

No había movimiento de caderas, solo un largo jugueteo de lenguas de parte de la harpía y el humano. (Por si preguntan, estaban vestidos). Por lo que ellos ya habían terminado su acto.

Kiki estaba demasiado choqueada y su cerebro aun no asimilaba lo que esta viendo.

-¿En serio tenías problemas de erección? Después de esto, quedaste como un mentiroso para mi.-

Dijo Miyu despues de romper con su juego de lenguas con Kariya, el cual le responde a la madre de su hija un poco avergonzado.

-La verdad si tenía ese problema, incluso fui a tomar ayuda médica, la doctora que me atendió dijo que mi problema no era fisiológico, si no psicológico. Que me lo me faltaba era que alguien me diera motivación y pasión. Bueno, contigo no tengo ese problema.-

Una gran tristeza se dibuja en rostro de Miyu, ese comentario lejos de alagarla le hizo sentir una gran culpabilidad.

-Realmente te hize mucho daño. Realmente solo fui niña mimada y caprichosa que hizo lo que se le dio la gana. Nunca medí las consecuencias de mis actos. Solo por querer hacer lo que viniera en gana te puse en peligro, también a Kiki… yo…-

La pelirroja empieza llorar, Kariya en respuesta solo besa su frente tiernamente mientras acaricia su cabello. Kariya tenia en esos momentos una mirada tan tierna sobre Miyu. Este le seca las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Sea lo que sea ya paso Miyu, "el" ya no te puede hacer daño, "el" ya está muerto. "El" cabo su propia tumba. Nunca pudo hacernos nada a mi a Kiki, porque lo detuvieron. Aparte en ese entonces solo éramos un par de adolescentes con un montón de hormonas a flor de piel. Nada es culpa tuya Miyu, nada.-

Miyu empieza tranquilizarse y toma la mano derecha de Kariya con sus dígitos.

Kiki escucho y vio lo suficiente, aunque molesta de esta escena, le revelo algo del pasado de sus padres. Ella se dio cuenta de que ellos en verdad se aman. Tal vez no los regañara esta vez, pero mas de rato hablara con ellos y esa mesa se tendrá ir de la casa.

Kiki decide llevarse el pastel a su cuarto y dejar solos a sus padres, los cuales no se percataron de que esta los vio.

Luego de tan hermosa demostración de afecto, Miyu y Kariya deciden separarse, solo para darse cuenta que habían hecho un revoltijo al sacar su miembro del cuerpo de la harpia, se escurren los abundantes fluidos de los dos, embarrando el piso, la mesa y los pantalones de Kariya.

-¡CARAJO! Me ensucie todo. Ug. La mesa es un asco. Solo quiero limpiar esto antes de que llegue Kiki o se va enojar de nuevo con nosotros.-

-Lo siento Kariya. Realmente no me puedo contener y…-

La fénix mayor se moría de pena, puesto que fue ella quien le pidió a Kariya que le hiciera el amor en ese instante.

-La culpa es de los dos, yo no pude resistir a la tentación Miyu, además debe ser horrible aguantarse las ganas tantos años y ser de esas harpías que solo tienen una pareja de por vida.-

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso!?-

Dijo Miyu entre la sorpresa y la vergüenza, sin perder tiempo Kariya le responde mientras limpia las partes íntimas de su pareja con delicadeza con unas servilletas.

-Es simple, cuando me entregaste el huevo en el que estaba Kiki, conocí a alguien llamado Jhon Smit, el cual era uno de los creadores del acta de intercambio cultural interespecies. Este te estaba rastreando, pues quería llegar a tu aldea, je. Tu no eres de una aldeana lo se, pero las fénix eran famosas por ser esquivas. Este me ayudo con los medios para incubar a Kiki y fue el que me ayudó mucho con mi hija y me enseño todo sobre las harpias.

¿Sabes cuál es la primera liminal registrada legalmente con nacionalidad Japonesa? Pues Kiki. Si no fuera por ese hombre, Kiki hubiera vivido escondida de los ojos de sociedad si el acta no hubiera tenido éxito.

Realmente fue buena la ayuda, pero tuve que renunciar a mucho sueños míos por cuidar a Kiki, no me arrepiento. Ver a mi hija feliz, es lo único que cuenta para mi.-

-Ya veo. No tenía idea de eso. ¿Por qué no salió en las noticias?-

Kariya ya había terminado de limpiar a Miyu y la mesa, luego de eso carga a su pareja y la pone en piso.

-Habia mucho secretismo y no querían poner a una recién nacida en el ojo del huracán. Aparte fue mejor asi, especialmente para mis padres, los cuales me habían dicho que lo único bueno que hecho es haber traído a Kiki a este mundo. Duele que tus padres quieran mas su pequeña nieta que sus propios hijos.-

-Ya veo… ire por algo para limpiar esto. Solo espero que Kiki no entre por la puerta y nos regañe de nuevo.-

La harpia se dirige en donde guardan los artículos de limpieza, trayendo todo lo necesario para limpiar su estropicio.

-Si, ya van tres veces. ¿Por qué Kiki tuvo que heredar el carácter de mi madre?-

-¿Tu mama tiene el carácter de Kiki?-

-Mi papa dice que están cortadas por la misma tijera. Jeje.

Sin previo aviso el teléfono móvil de Kariya empieza sonar, este siempre lo lleva en su pantalón.

Este lo revisa y ve que es un mensaje de Kiki, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"Estoy en mi habitación, no bajare a cenar porque no tengo apetito. Los vi, esa mesa se tiene ir de la casa, pienso comer en el mismo lugar en donde ustedes hicieron "eso"."

-Miyu. Tenemos que comprar una mesa nueva.-

Miyu miro extrañada y con duda a Kariya, el cual estaba algo pálido.

-Pero la mesa no está arruinada. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Kiki nos vio.-

Con solo decir eso, Miyu deja caer la cubeta y trapo con el que iban a limpiar la "evidencia".

Jake estaba de regreso en casa, había pasado un momento bastante incómodo con la "charla" con su jefe. Ya en casa ve sus hermanas en la sala, Ami y Amy se encontraban viendo una nueva serie animada de misterios policiacos.

-Toda la evidencia apunta de que la culpable es. ¡Emilia!

Dijo una mujer bajita de pelo castaño y con gafas de fondo botella a una elfa albina.

-¿¡Que estás diciendo humana!? ¿Cómo osas inculparme de tan atroces crímenes?-

Luego un hombre rubio se dirige le muestra unos papeles a la elfa.

-Es mas que evidente, la única que se podría beneficiar de la muerte de Subaru era usted, Emilia. Usted mantuvo una relación con Subaru, llegaron a intimar y como le preocupaba mucho su trabajo como jinete de carrera de caballos, le aseguro sin que el lo supiera. Luego de que se enteró de que mantenía una aventura con una de sus sirvientas, Ren. La cual termino dándole una golpiza a Subaru, por serle infiel con Felix, usted luego de enterarse de las aventuras de su novio lo asesino en su cama del hospital, pero luego fue descubierta por Felix, el cual trato de quitarle el arma, pero en el forcejeo le mato.-

Luego apare un hombre delgado de pelo castaño claro, el cual aparece con unas fotos. Luego despies de eso usted se vistió con el uniforme de Ran, la gemela de Ren y se puso una peluca y le disparo a Ren. Después escondió los cuerpos de Ren y de Felix en un poso abandonado inculpando a Ran.-

Después aparece una hermosa pelirroja.

-Pero no contabas que las huellas de tus deditos estarían en las armas homicidas y en las escenas del crimen. Emilia estas acaba.-

Luego la elfa estalla en ira.

-¡¿COMO QUERIAN QUE ESTO TERMINARA!? ¡JAMAS HIBA PERDONAR A SUBARU POR ENGAÑARME! ¡ERA EL CRIMEN PERFECTO! ¡ME HUBIERA SALIDO CON LA MIA SINO HUBIERA SIDO POR USTEDES ESTUPIDOS ENTROMETIDOS Y SU ESTUPIDO PERRO!-

-¡Scuby dubi dubi doo!-

-¡SILENCIO CRIATURA INFERIOR!-

Jake se le queda viendo a la pantalla y luego empieza reflexionar sobre la serie.

"Ya le dieron un enfoque más maduro a Scooby Doo. Me acuerdo de que antes trataba de tipos disfrazados de monstruos asustando gente."

Las niñas no tardan en percatarse de la presencia de su hermano. Las cuales lo saludan tiernamente.

-Hola oni-chan.-

-Hola Jake.-

Al ver sonreír a esas dos, hace que al rubio se sienta muy alegre, pues se ve que ellas tuvieron un buen dia en la escuela.

-Hola niñas. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer dia de clases Amy?-

-Bastante bien, todo era muy fácil. Me hise amiga de las amigas de Ami y me uní al equipo de porristas de la escuela.-

Jake se sorprendio al oir eso, ya en su primer dia de clases ya hiso amistades y se une al equipo de porristas, su hermanita harpia si que no pierde el tiempo.

-¿Es eso cierto Ami?-

-Si Oni-chan, le fue mejor que a mi. Realmente es muy lista, saco diez en todo y Veronica-sensei le invito al equipo de porristas. Aun no tenemos rutina, pero ya nos tomaron las medidas de los uniformes, la mama de Hanako-chan los ara, al fin de cuentas es una Aracne tejedora.-

Eso para Jake quiere decir que sus pequeñas hermanas tuvieron un gran día. Saber que Amy esta socializando le es bueno, ya que para su hermanita harpía, la sociabilidad es algo esencial en el desarrollo de las harpías. Pero la casa se oía muy tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

-Niñas… ¿Dónde está Yui?-

-Llego hace rato y se metió a bañar.-

Respondió Amy a Jake, el cual le pareció normal, pero aun así la casa esta callada.

-¿Y la abuela Claire?-

-Claire obaasan salió de compras con Steve ojisan.-

Con lo que dijo Ami, solo puede significar que estan su suegra Mio, Rin y Mikami.

-Ok chicas, las dejo tengo ir a ver Rin y a su madre. No puedo dejarlas solas.

-Esta bien- dijeren las niñas, las cuales se quedaron viendo la televisión. Jake se dirige a su habitación y se encontró algo que ya se temía.

-¡Tomate la emulsión de Scott! ¡Rin hazlo por tu hija!-

-¡No quiero! ¡Esa porquería jamás me gusto de niña! ¡Y menos de adulta!-

-Rin, tienes que tomártela. Para que sus nutrientes vayan a tu leche y fortalezcan las defensas de Mikami-chan. Para que crezca grande y fuerte.-

-¡De ninguna manera! No me la tomare, jamás me hiso bien, nunca crecí con eso, ni con el cal-c-tose, ni con los kikicrispis, ni con los danoninos, y esos últimos si sabían rico mama.-

-¡Tómatelo te digo!-

-¡No!-

-No te pongas terca, Rin le estas dando un mal ejemplo a tu hija.-

-Tiene apenas unos días de haber nacido, aparte tiene el sueño más pesado que mi difunto abuelo.-

-No importa, aslo es por el bien de ella… tener que batallar contigo asi de grande como cuando eras niña.-

Jake no sabe si avergonzarse o reírse hasta morir. Ver a su suegra tratar de que su esposa se tome una cucharada emulsión de Scott es demasiado hilarante. Rin técnicamente está atada de pies y manos en la cama y como las paredes de la casa son muy gruesas, difícilmente se oye algo.

Rin aun atada, evitaba moviendo su cabeza la cucharada del aceite de hígado de bacalao. Mio no desistía en meterle el jarabe en su boca. Lo que sorprende es que la pequeña Mikami duerme como un tronco, el movimiento de su respiración la hacían ver tan tierna y tan frágil a la vez. Definitivamente para Jake, su niña es tan hermosa.

En eso Rin nota la presencia de su marido, esta solo le pide auxilio.

-¡Jake! ¡Mi mama me quiere dar aceite de pescado que sabe buq….mmmffff….!-

Una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad quería Mio y la aprovecho. Metiéndole el jarabe por sorpresa a su hija Rin, la cual llora y sus ojos apuntas hacia diferentes direcciones.

-Eso es. Buena niña. No estuvo tan mal. ¿Verdad?-

Mio técnicamente obligo a su hija a tragarse el jarabe de hígado de pescado, la cual estaba reviviendo horribles recuerdos de su infancia relacionados con la emulsión de Scott.

-Oh Jake-kun. Hola, Mikami-chan duerme como un angelito a pesar de nuestro… alboroto. No te preocupes, solo hago que la leche materna de Rin-chan sea mas nutritiva.-

Jake sabia que oponerse a Mio es inútil, pero al fin de cuentas se preocupa por Rin y Mikami.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Eso sabe horrible! ¡Odio el pescado! ¡Ya había olvidado lo horrible que sabía mama!-

-Eso es por bien de tu hija, tienes que cuidar tu alimentación y comer cosas nutritivas. Cuando despierte Mikami-chan tendrá hambre y recibirá una rica leche alta en nutrientes.-

Rin aun con lágrimas en sus ojos le responde a su madre enojada.

-Me rechaza el pecho apenas pruebe su leche sabor aceite de pescado.-

-Ja. Yo tomaba lo mismo y sin quejarme y así amante a ti y tus hermanos.-

Rin quería responderle, pero estaba ya cansada de pelear con su madre. Jake procede a desatarla. Una vez libre, Jake decide abrazarla y confortarla.

-Ya paso Rin, se lo mucho que odias eso.-

La nekomata solo se pone llorar. Así estuvo un rato reconfortándola, Jake aunque quisiera, no podría hacerle frente a la líder de un clan shinobi como el Shirohibe. No por nada Jake le teme y respeta a su suegra. Sus intenciones no son malas, pero aun así hablara con ella, Mio entiende si se le piden las cosas por favor.

-Bien me retiro, Claire-sama llegara y le ayudare con la cena. Rin te preparare algo riquísimo en nutrientes, te are un rico ramen de pollo casero con muchas verduras.-

Luego de eso se va Mio.

-Es por eso que no quería que mama se enterara de mi embarazo, mejor que se hubiera enterado cuando Mikami pueda comer solidos.-

-Lo que paso, paso y no podemos evitarlo. Tu mama se preocupa por ti Rin, tu aun la tienes, yo no tengo a la mia.-

Luego de unos momentos abrazos y caricias de confort hasta que Mikami empieza llorar. Su llanto no eran tan molesto pero Rin y Jake van hasta su cuna. Jake la saca y se percata de el pañal estaba abultado.

-Finalmente, a llegado el dia.-

-Jake es solo un pañal sucio.-

Dijo Rin, al fin de cuentas la que había encargado de cambiarle el pañal a Mikami eran sus abuelas o la propia Rin, dejando a Jake excluido de tal labor. Pero era algo que el quería hacer, algo que el se había preparado por meses, su prueba de fuego.

-Yo le cambiare el pañal, pásame lo necesario para hacerlo.-

-¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?-

-Si Rin.-

Rin al ver la decisión en sus ojos le pasa el pañal, las toallitas húmedas y el talco.

Jake procede a quitarle el pañal mientras calma su hija.

-Ya, ya, ya. Pronto estarás limpia Mikami, tranquila.-

Despues de eso Jake le quita el pañal. La popo es retirada junto al pañal. Jake lo amarra y empieza a limpiar cuidadosamente a la su hija, evitando que su cola se manche de eses.

-Tengo que limpiar cuidadosamente la parte de su vagina, para evitar que se infecte.-

Jake limpio con sumo cuidado esa parte, tal como practico hace algunos meses. Después tiro lo que no servia a la basura y prosiguió a ponerle el talco cuidadosamente a su pequeña hija. Por ultimo puso el pañal limpio y lo ajusto con gran precisión.

-Listo misión cumplida. No estuvo tan.

Rin miro a su esposo complacida y orgullosa, pues realizo la acción sin quejarse, sin muecas y sin asco. Ella esperaba que mínimo Jake se quejara y abdicara, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo y cumplió la misión con existo y correctamente.

-Pensé que te rendirías al primer olor, amor.-

Ese comentario no le gusto a Jake, puesto que no le gusta ser subestimado.

-Ese olor no era nada, como que nunca as entrado al vestidor de un equipo de futbol. Ahí hay olores que perduran.-

-Te creo, pásame a Mikami. Veré si tiene hambre.-

Jake obedece entregando a su hija a su mujer, la cual procede a sentarse.

Rin se descubre el pecho y esta deja mostrar sus senos, los cuales llaman peculiarmente la atención de Jake.

-Se ven más grandes de que la última vez que tuvimos sexo. –

Este comentario molesto a Rin, la cual no tardo nada en contestar a su marido.

-No me molestes, tonto… ¡hay!-

La pequeña Mikami no tardo en mamar del pecho de su madre, a Rin le es hasta cierto punto vergonzoso sentir como su hija toma su leche, pero a la vez le parece hermoso ver a su pequeña alimentarse de su leche materna.

Jake por su lado, ver a su mujer sonrojada y feliz mientras su pequeña niña rubia se alimenta, es un espectáculo muy tierno.

-Se tan frágil y hermosa. Ya quiero ver cuándo habrá sus ojos, siempre los mantiene cerrados.-

-Los nekomatas a diferencia de los humanos tardan en abrir sus ojos Jake, esto debido a que nuestros ojos son más sensibles a la luz. A lo mucho tardan en abrir los ojos en dos semanas el bebe nekomata promedio. Ni siquiera tiene una semana de nacer. ¿Y ya quieres que los habrá?-

-Perdón Rin. Es que gustaría ver su color de ojos.-

-Te preocupas demasiado y te tomas las cosas muy enserio. Relájate Jake.-

Rin tenía razón, él se toma todo muy enserio.

Jake empieza a pensar que tal vez debería tomarse un dia libre y pasar un domingo en familia. Realmente necesita saber cómo lidiar con niños y adolescentes. Sus hermanas son un comienzo, tiene que conocerlas mejor. Tal vez ir a uno de esos parques temáticos o al acuario seria divertido.

Fin del capítulo.

Epilogo.

Mientras tanto en una sala de espera, un hombre de ascendencia europea, con barba y bastante alto que era acompañado por una pequeña wyvern de escamas verdes claro y cabello azulado.

De repente sale el Doctor Emiya, el cual se veía muy complacido.

-¿Es el señor Gaber Praken?-

El hombre conocido como Gaber le responde en tono muy preocupado al doctor Emiya.

-Si, ese soy yo. ¿Cómo esta mi esposa?-

-Mision cumplida, su esposa Erin esta totalmente fuera de peligro señor Praken.-

Dijo Kamui muy orgullo levantando su pulgar en señal de éxito, después de eso saco una bolsa llena de paletas de caramelo, tomando una y después metiéndosela a la boca.

-Gracias a dios.-

-¿Perdón?-

-Ah, gracias a usted doctor.-

-Mucho mejor. Sabe, yo soy de los pocos cirujanos que existen en este mundo especializado en liminales de sangre fría. Siendo los dragones los que mas eh tratado. Y por mis ocho años de experiencia señor Praken, se que todas las especies draconicas son duras. Pero este es mi segundo caso en el que un a un dragón le reconstruyo su caja torácica. Siendo el primero por un accidente de tráfico bastante severo y el segundo es su esposa… lo cual me parece inconcebible que una wyvern adulta, en perfecto estado de salud, le hayan roto casi todas las costillas con balón de voleibol… ¿Exactamente que paso?-

-Pues… yo le arroje la pelota a mi mama… porque…-

Trataba de explicar la pequeña wyvern con tono temeroso. Por lo que que aremos un pequeño viaje en el tiempo, exactamente en las practicas de voleibol hace unas cinco horas atras.

Mientras la entrenadora, una mujer que respondía al nombre Kurosawa, discutía con la madre de la wyvern.

-¡¿Esta diciendo que mi hija esta expulsada del equipo!?-

-Asi es señora Erin, técnicamente su hija no sigue las indicaciones y cree que estamos jugando al balón prisionero. Las demás niñas le tienen miedo a que Fresita les pegue con la pelota.-

Erin molesta trata de intimidar gruñéndole a la profesora Kurosawa.

-¡Esto es discriminación! ¿Lo hace porque mi hija es una dragon?-

Kurosawa no parecía nada asustada en lo absoluto, con temple y firmeza le responde a Erin.

-Señora… no es discriminación, el equipo es de puras dragonas. Dos son wyvern sin mencionar a su hija y le tienen terror a Fresita. Si un grupo de niñas dragón tiene miedo, es que hay problemas. Apenas toma Fresita una pelota y la arroja como si fuera a jugar quemados. Lo peor es que es muy agresiva y acaba de tumbar a la capitana que es una emperatriz y se encuentra en la enfermería. Esa niña le saca el doble de estatura a su hija.-

Pero Erin no cree ni una palabra de lo que dice la profesora, asi que trata de demostrar que se equivoca.

-No le creo ni una palabra, Fresita ven.-

Erin se dirige hacia donde estaban las pelotas, toma una y se dirige a la cancha.

-Le demostrare que usted esta exagerando. Fresita juguemos.-

Erin le pasa la pelota a su hija Fresita, ante los aterrados ojos de Kurosawa y las demás niñas. Kurosawa corre y siente como si el tiempo se ralentizara mientras llega el balón a Fresita…

-No le de la pelota…-

Muy tarde.

Fresita toma la pelota y grita con una inocente y singular alegría.

-¡Si! ¡QUEMADOS!-

Erin Nagala Praken a cometido muchos errores en su vida, este fue el peor.

Fresita arroja pelota hacia su madre, pero esta no pudo prevenir que esa pelota iba a una gran velocidad. Tan potente que el mismo momento que golpeo su pecho, sintió un gran dolor, dicho dolor le hiso sentir como se ralentizaba el tiempo.

Erin vio como sus lágrimas se veían en una hermosa corografía, mientras caía lenta y pesadamente ante la mirada de los presentes. Fresita al ver que su madre no reaccionaba, su sonrisa desaparece. Kurosawa va hacia a Erin para ver si esta bien. Pero nada esta bien.

-¡Ve a la oficina de maestros y diles que necesitamos una ambulancia rápido!-

-Si Nyamo-sensei.- dijo una de las niñas obedeciendo en el acto.

De vuelta en el presente.

-¿Me estás diciendo que una cosita como tú, literalmente, le rompió las costillas a una wyvern adulta?

-Si. Snif, snif.-

Respondió Fresita al doctor Emiya, el cual no puede creer que una wyvern de esa edad tenga la fuerza de un ogro adulto.

Por su lado Gaber sudaba frio. Este empezó a recordar que el hizo algo similar en el pasado.

"Oh Fresita. Tuviste que heredar mis poderes malignos, si lo llegaras a controlar, seria inutil, ya derribaste de gravedad a alguien. Esa esa es la maldición de ser el mejor jugador de quemados. Nunca más podrás jugar debido a tu fama. Fresita perdóname por darte tan pesada carga."

Hora si el fin del capitulo.

Primero un agradecimiento a Arconte por la pequeña colaboración que recibí del para este capítulo.

También le mando un saludo al grupo de los Extraditables. Pues se que cierta parte les recordara una plática que tuvimos sobre el crecimiento.

Bien me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Si adivinan las referencias ocultas, les daré un koala.

Adelanto para el siguiente capítulo.

La gran sirena estará complacida. Hahahahahaha. Eh vuelto.

-Fin de la transmisión.-


	24. Chapter 24

Sins of the father.

¡Maldita seas Mero! ¿Quieres guerra? ¡Te dare guerra! No te devolveré a Primarina. Ya soy su entrenador sirena del demonio, tampoco dejare que te salgas con la tuya. Aun no me recupero desde que Falcon dijo que olías a pescado muerto.

¿Cómo carajo encontraste mis cañones de protones para cazar fantasmas?

Destruiste mi estudio, te chingastes mis discos duros con toda mi por… digo literatura japonesa para adultos!

-Te comiste mis galletas Paradoja-san. También me vendiste como mascota de pecera para ese millonario excéntrico amante de las artes oscuras de "la fuerza". Aparte liberaste a mi exclavo. No puedo dormir sin torturar a mi juguete.-

Eres una jodida enferma princesa. Bueno dejando eso a un lado quien era el tipo que patee hace rato. Era chido como peleaba con fuerza y su sable de luz. Pero no era rival para mi rifle sierra. No lo mate por que me da pereza limpiar la sangre.

-¡A CALLAR PLEBELLO! Acabare contigo usando las gemas del infinito. ¡MUERE!... ¡¿Qué carajos le pasa a esta cosa?!-

Ya veo, asi que aquí escondieron las gemas del universo 616 y las gemas de este universo están en otro. LOL jajajajajajaja.

-Esto no se quedara así Paradoja-san, en guardia.-

Como quieras, volverás a una pecera y te reformare yo mismo con los paradigmas de los power rangers y te despojare de todo tu orgullo. Ven a mi Excalibastarda.

-Estos dos ya se están matando de nuevo… ¿Quién soy yo? Soy Saya-chan. Mi amo se esta peleando con la princesa. Y por lo que veo esto va durar un buen rato asi que inicie el episodio. Aquí estaban mis galletas.-

Arco de la lamia dorada

Parte ocho.

Locura familiar.

Era un bonito dia en la comunidad rural de Hinamizawa en Japon, era de tarde pasadas de las cinco de la tarde en una granja. La cual se especializaba en la siembra de ortalizas, siendo las papas, zanahorias y tomates lo que mas se producia en la granja Jattelund.

Se había cosechado ese dia las patatas. Las cuales fueron recojidas por trabajadores locales. Un dia muy provechoso, ya que fue una abundante cosecha. La dueña de la granja estaba mas que satisfecha con los resultados, había logrado una ganar buen dinero en la venta de la cosecha, incluso sobro suficiente que le dio una parte, aunque sea pequeña a sus trabajadores. Incluso había suficientes patatas para hacer un rico guiso y era suficiente comida como para un mes.

Para Titania Jattelund, era la mejor forma de vivir.

Después de servir como instructora para las fuerzas policiales en Japón, especialmente para los equipos MON y MOE, Titania decidió retirarse a vivir una vida tranquila lejos de la ciudad y de su pasado.

La mestiza gnomo/gigante, la cual había terminado de hacer las cuentas y presupuestos para la próxima cosecha y siembra. Ella enfundada en un overol de mezclilla, sus botas de trabajo y un paliacate rojo, la mujer pelirosada sale del pequeño edificio que usaba de oficina, para dirigirse a la su casa, la cual no estaba muy lejos. Era dos pisos, blanca con tejado rojizo. La mestiza entra dirigiendo se a la cocina, en la cual ve a una limo rosa, la cual estaba acomodando unos huevos en una canasta.

-¿Ya alimentaste a los pollos Rosita?-

Pregunto a la limo la gnomo, entonces la limo le responde alegremente.

-Si mama, ya alimente a los pollitos y recogí los huevos del gallinero.-

La limo rosa que viste impermeable y botas de goma, era la hija adoptiva de Titania, la cual adopto luego de que el equipo MOE despachara y procesara a unos traficantes de blancas, puesto que a la naturaleza de los limos y falta de organización social de estos, no podían dejarla en cualquier lado, por lo que la gnomo decide adoptarla. Desde entonces Rosita a estado a lado de Titania a la cual llama mama.

Entre las dos se preparan para hacer la hacer la cena. Un rico guiso de papas con res seria la cena.

La gnomo ve como es su vida ahora de como era antes. Luego de algunos años de terapia, trabajo duro y sobre todo, lejos de esas tres "taradas" y de Smit. Por fin había encontrado la paz que tanto anhelaba. Ella miraba orgullosa sus plantíos, especialmente los de tomate, los cuales estaban enfrente de su casa, que pronto estarían listos esos tomates para ser cosechados.

-Nada podía arruinar este dia. Gane una buena feria, tengo comida sobra y lo mejor que no hay nada sobresaltos. Solo estaría mejor este dia si me tomara una chela bien helada.-

-Mama, no hay. Te las acabaste el sábado pasado.-

-Tienes razón Rosita, ire al pueblo luego a surtirme de unos six. Honestamente nada puede arruinarme el dia.-

Pero… la felicidad y tranquilidad de Titania se esfumaría despues de que de la nada apareciera un enorme camión de color amarillo de modelo desconocido, el cual esta literalmente cayendo sobre sus tomates, entonces el veiculo reboto un par de veces sobre la parcela, luego de eso vehículo se dirige hacia la casa deteniéndose, luego de eso empieza sonar el claxon del camión ese.

Literalmente ese vehículo izo puré los tomates de Titania, la cual junto con Rosita estaban impactadas.

Quien quiere que fuera el que este tras el volante de camión de carga. Pronto conocerá que nadie jode a Titania Jattelund.

-Rosita… trae la M240 de mama. Le enseñare a ese palurdo que nadie destruye mi propiedad y vive para contarlo.-

La limo rosada va hacia el sotano, del cual saca la ametralladora ligera, la cual carga y se la entrega a la gnomo. La gnomo peli rosada sale con un genio digno de cualquier granjero enojado.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ DONDE PUEDA VERTE PENDEJO! ¡ORALE!-

En respuesta se habre la puerta del lado del conductor. Titania no puede creer quien es la persona que literalmente izo puré sus tomates. Era Kuroko Smit.

Esto sorprende de sobremanera a Titania, la cual recuerda que para no tener nada que ver con esa loca desquiciada, le hiso creer que se iría a Holanda y se fue a residir a la zona rural de Hinamizawa. Era el escondite perfecto, ya que era una zona rural muy tranquila, no había liminales mas que ella y Rosita y una que otra saskiwarashi.

Ella planeo todo, se cambio de nombre, se puso en el programa de testigos protegidos, todo gracias a su amiga Sadia. Pero tal parece que la loca de Smit la encontró, aun sabiendo que esta retirada. Y conociéndola bien, la necesitaría para algo sumamente loco.

Mientras tanto en la parte de la carga del camión había un montón de liminales vestidos de traje negro, todos agentes de MON los cuales destacaba una demonio menor y una empusa. Entre ese grupo también hay alguien que desentona, un hombre humano alto con el uniforme de la famosa Brutal Corp. Estos tres que destacan se logran zafarse de sus mordazas, el hombre no era mas que Roberto García, el cual después de librarse de su mordaza lanza una severa amenaza.

-¡EN CUANDO ME LIBERE, SMIT TE COLGARE DEL PALO MAS ALTO QUE ENCUENTRE DE LOS PELOS DE TU WANGO FUNDILLO!-

Luego de eso la empusa le contesta un tanto fastidiada a al mexicano.

-Pierdes tu tiempo Roberto. Con Smit no se puede razonar.-

-¿Quieres me ponga de brazos cruzados Dyne?

La empusa conocida como Dyne Nikos le contesta a su amigo con un aire de fastidio y apatía total.

-Es Smit, Robie. Esta mas loca que una cabra y es capaz de sorprender hasta al mas vivo, el único que puede ponerla en su lugar es el loco de Sarver.-

-Me sorprende que ya te des por vencida Dyne. Tu no eres de las que se dan por vencidas.-

Dijo decepcionado el mexicano de la griega, pero esta responde con la misma apatía.

-Es Smit, yo ya me rendí hace mucho tiempo con ella. Lo mejor es no llevarle la contraria.-

-¿Es una broma?-

Roberto parecía que no iba a recibir ayuda de amiga, se sentía tan decepcionado de ella.

-¿Nunca te conté lo del bosque, cierto? Cuando se calme o la calmen saldremos de esta, pero si quieres encargarte de la loca. Solo ayúdame zafarme y con mis espolones te libero para que te mate o la mates o se maten los dos. A mí me da igual lo que pase mientras pueda salvar mi pellejo.-

En eso la demonio menor le habla a Dyne.

-Pimiento gruñón. Libérame a mí también.-

La demonio era blanca como la nieve y su cabello también, sus ojos de eran de esclerótica negra con iris blancos, alas negras bastante grandes para una demonio menor y la punta de su cola tenia forma de triángulo.

-Luego de que libere a este hombre de acción, liberare a los demás Iris. ¡Auch! Cuidado con esos dientes García.-

Mientras tanto con Titania y Smit.

-Titania no vamos para México ya.-

-¿Cómo que para México? Jure nunca volver a mi patria. Me trae malos recuerdos. ¿Y cómo carajos diste conmigo psicópata?-

-A todos los miembros de MON y MOE y a ti también enana, les puse un chip por si alguno de Brutal Corp las fichaba para desquitarme luego o rescatarlas en caso de que fueran asesinadas o atrapadas por el enemigo.-

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, Titania ya estaba temblando del miedo, sabía que Kuroko estaba rematadamente loca.

-Nah. Mentira. Le robe su agenda a chocozombie. Te tenía como "enana". Así como sé que tu eres la única enana, rastree tu número y di contigo.-

Es en este momento en el Titania ya sintió miedo de esa. Desde la casa Rosita miraba nerviosa lo que pasaba. No sabía que hacer, pero algo le decía que no debía acercarse a esa mujer, la limo rosa sentía que su instinto le decía: "Aléjate de esa humana".

Titania sin pensarlo apunta a Smit con su M240, la cual ni se inmuta de la amenazante gnomo mestiza, como si no fuera una amenaza.

-No se que quieras hacer esta vez. Si entrenar en tiempo límite a un grupito de principiantes, tomar con la guardia baja a un mafioso o una operación de rescate de rehenes del lugar mas impenetrable posible o simplemente asesinar a un pendejo que te cae mal. No te ayudare Smit, ya tuve suficiente de ti y de tus pendejadas.-

Smit se queda un rato mirándola sin mostrar emoción alguna, hasta que decide decirle lo que planeaba.

-Necesito que me guíes en la selva de Chiapas Titania.-

Obviamente esto desconcierta totalmente a la peli rosada, ella recuerda que en una misión encomendada a ella y a su equipo para rastrear a ejercito Zapatista se perdió con su equipo, ella recuerda que le conto esa misión a la Doctora Redguard y a Kuroko una vez que fueron a un bar a tomar. Claramente esa misión fue un fiasco absoluto.

-¡Ni pendeja vuelvo ahí! Me perdí con mis compañeros en la selva Chiapaneca por una semana, tuve que beber mis propios miados para sobrevivir. Lo siento Kuroko, pero no se que mosca te pico o a lo mejor la araña pendeja ya te contagio su estupidez. Pero ni yendo a bailar a Chalma regreso a México. Aparte. ¿Qué quieres hacer ahí?-

Smit se quitó sus ya características gafas oscuras. Titania la mira fijamente a sus ojos. Es en ese momento en que la gnomo se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. En los ojos de Kuroko Smit se podían notar una inmensa locura y sed de sangre que la gnomo no había visto desde que combatió a los carteles de la droga en su patria.

-¡Vamos a matar a mi padre!-

Es ahí cuando de la nada Roberto le toma por sorpresa a la agente Smit, tratando de someterla, pero la mujer no se deja y trata de zafarse, algo inútil ya que Roberto es mucho mas fuerte y pesado que esta.

-¡Eres una jodida fiera! Ya cálmate y acaba con esta locura Smit.-

Sin perder tiempo Titania trata de ayudar a neutralizar a la agente, pero esta la patea tirando a Titania y de un rápido movimiento golpea a Gracia en la cara con su nuca, sacándole sangre. Logrando así zafarse.

Roberto se limpia la sangre de su nariz, no hay intercambios de palabras, sabía que debía hacer morder el polvo a Kuroko y por lo que veía, no iba a ser fácil. Por lo que hará uso de sus técnicas de krav maga. Roberto da el primer golpe pero Smit lo esquiva pero no ve venir un golpe del mexicano el cual le saca claramente el aire del estómago, a la japonesa le dolió y se quejó del golpe.

-Y apenas estoy empezando Smit. Ríndete, no me siento bien golpeando a una mujer… a quien engaño, deseaba partirte la madre desde hace mucho tiempo.-

En respuesta Kuroko sonríe y pone una pose extraña, con la cual extendía sus brazos y con las palmas abiertas, a Roberto se le hiso que está fanfarroneando la mujer, por lo que decide acabar ya con la pelea. Roberto da un golpe, pero Smit lo esquiva y decide jugarle con la misma treta de hace un momento, lo esquiva para sorpresa de este. Da uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco golpes… pero no le da. Roberto decide que es hora de ir enserio y no contenerse. Da un poderoso puñetazo que casi le da en la cara a la pelinegra, momento que esta aprovecha para dar una serie de golpes en el brazo atacante de Roberto en puntos específicos, logrando paralizarlo y sorprenderlo, luego siguió con el resto del cuerpo del sorprendido agente de Brutal Corp. Logrando paralizarlo completamente del torso y brazos, para después tirarlo al piso y ponerle la bota encima.

-¿¡QUE MIERDAS ME HISISTE!?-

Pregunto furioso Roberto, el cual jamás imagino que lo sometería de esa forma tan extraña.

-Puntos de presión, tengo un amplio conocimiento del cuerpo humano por lo que desarrolle un arte marcial a partir de estos, el kenpo y el wing chun. Créeme que fue más difícil perfeccionarlo para someter a todos los liminales posibles. No por nada soy la líder de MON Robie.-

Un disparo la pone en alerta a Kuroko. Es Titania la cual a hecho un tiro de advertencia y no solo eso, su disparo no solo llamo la atención de Smit si no también de una serie de vehículos blindados y helicópteros los cuales empiezan a llegar y a rodear la granja.

-Creo que estos te están buscando. Verga. ¿Qué hiciste para que todo un ejército este tras de ti Smit?-

El lugar empezó a ser rodeado por helicópteros y vehículos de la JSDF y Brutal Corp. De los cuales salen soldados y guardias de elite, los cuales sacan sus armas apuntando a Kuroko. Se escucha de un altavoz una voz masculina la cual ordena…

-Kuroko Smit ríndete, estas bajo arresto por el robo de vehículos prototipo militar propiedad de la JSDF y Brutal Corp, daño y violación a propiedad privada y secuestro.-

-¿Qué te robaste psicópata?-

Smit gira sus ojos hacia arriba y responde a Titania como si fuese algo rutinario.

-Un camión de carga todo terreno que desarrollo la JSDF, un avión carguero de Brutal Corp que también es un centro de operaciones móvil y un montón de armas. Tenía planeado ir matar a mi padre llevándote de guía y usando a Robie de intérprete. También me llevaría a todo el personal de MON y MOE. Pero en fin no se me va hacer.-

Titania no sabia que decirle, estaba tan molesta por esa respuesta. Definitivamente esto merece una explicación.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar toda la escena fue vista por el doctor Lecter, su esposa y Doppel desde una holo visor, las cuales estaban mirando muy feo a Serge. El doctor mira el escenario con algo de culpabilidad, él no sabía cómo limpiar este desastre de momento.

-Esto se te salió totalmente de las manos. Scot soluciónalo en este instante.-

-¿¡Cómo se le ocurre mentirle a Kobayashi que le dirá de nuestra relación a mi padre!? Eso la estreso demasiado. Usted sabe que desde que mi padre conoció a Kuroko desea matarla, especialmente desde que usted la protegió de este, empecé a sospechar que usted ha movido hilos hasta que su esposa y el rey del imperio Atlante me explicaron todo a detalle. Aparte de ocultarle de que usted fue quien mando a John Smit a México para que investigara unas ruinas. Créame que si no le aviso a la JSDF y a Brutal Corp, ya estaría rumbo a México armando un conflicto internacional.-

El señor de la oscuridad eterna no le queda de otra mas que hacerlo, de hecho ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

-Ya mande a alguien a detener este asunto. Solo que no han encontrado el momento para atacar.-

Sakura solo mira molesta a su esposo, puesto que ya se imagina lo que va a pasar.

-Déjame adivinar. Mandaste a los Royal Knights. ¿Cierto?-

-¿¡Que!? ¡La fuerza de elite del Imperio Atlante!-

La exaltación de Doppel era justificada, ese equipo no era cualquier cosita. Los Royal Knights, la fuerza de elite que usa el imperio Atlante para sus propósitos mas delicados, conformada por humanos a los que el imperio Atlante les ofreció un trato que no podían rechazar, también conocidos por ser la elite sobre la elite. Los cuales eran mayormente los mejores soldados de diferentes ejércitos del mundo, los cuales se decepcionaron de las causas de sus respectivas patrias o fueron degradados al ser considerados demasiado buenos en lo que hacían y por lo tanto peligrosos. Equipados con la mejor tecnología que el imperio Atlante puede permitirse y armados con habilidades que podrían en aprietos hasta al más preparado ejército.

De por si el señor de caos es aliado y amigo del rey del imperio Atlante, puede tener acceso a los Royal Knights.

De vuelta con Kuroko y cia.

Roberto de repente hace acopio de sus fuerzas, levantándose aun entumecido le da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara a Smit dejándola fuera combate con nocaut técnico.

Dyne la cual ya había liberado al resto de sus compañeros, había visto el tremendo derechazo que metió a Smit (en estos momentos les he hecho justicia a cada uno de los OC del fandom de monster musume a los cuales Kuroko Smit a fastidiado y a todos clones de Naruto, desde 62 al 777. Chicos y chicas se hecho justicia).

A lo lejos se oye un poderoso "Yay".

-Que buen putazo le arrimaste a la loca, paisano. Hasta le dejaste un ojo morado y en el reino de Morfeo.-

Mientras tanto Doppel miraba horrorizada el evento.

-¡KOBAYASHI!-

De vuelta con Roberto y Titania.

-Ya le tenía ganas a esta desde hace un buen tiempo. Solo aproveche y le metí un bien merecido chingadaso.-

En eso Titania saca de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo y se lo pasa a Roberto.

-Toma paisano, para que te limpies la sangre… ¿Cómo carajos te agarro esta loca?-

-Ni idea. Yo apenas iba a subirme para una misión de guardaespaldas con mi unidad y así de repente quede inconsciente, cuando desperté estaba atado y amordazado. Por cierto, gracias por el pañuelo compatriota.-

En eso llegan los soldados y agentes los cuales recogen a Kuroko y se aseguran de tenerla bien esposada de pies y manos y por si las dudas le ponen un bozal para tritones escualo, por si las dudas.

-Por fin se acabó esta locura. Buen trabajo al meterle ese derechazo Robie, ahora que Kuroloca va estar en prisión en la oficina se va estar más a gusto.-

Dijo Dyne algo aliviada, por fin algo de justicia después de todas las locuras que le hizo pasar Kuroko, ese golpe se le hiso una buena compensación.

-De nada Dyne.-

-No hay de que, te invito comer a ti y a tu familia a una parrillada, te lo mereces.-

En eso ya habían bajado del camión todos los miembros de MON y en eso se acerca la demonio menor conocida como Iris.

-Ya están libres todos y parece que van a limpiar el desastre este.-

-¿Y mis tomates? Esa loca se cargó toda mi cosecha.-

Pregunto molesta la gnomo, a lo que se acerca una especie de abogado.

-Disculpe ¿es usted la propietaria de esta granja?-

-Si-

Respondió Titania con desdén luego de eso se va hablar con el abogado, dejando a Roberto, Dyne e Iris solos.-

-Bien. ¿Alguien sabe que ocasiono este caos?-

Pregunto Iris, pregunta que escucho Sakura desde el holo visor. La cual no parecía estar muy contenta.

-Es una buena pregunta. Y como ustedes dos saben que paso exactamente. Uno por orquestarlo y la otra por estar en el ojos de huracán. Asi que escuchare primero a la víctima y después al acusado. Señorita Nya hija del caos reptante, Nyarlatotep. ¿Qué paso exactamente?-

Doppel empieza acomodar sus recuerdos y empieza a relatarle en donde dejamos a Kuroko y sus hermanas en el capitulo 20.

-Bien señora Sakura. Todo empezó como hace diez días…-

Despues de usar el neuralizador, Doppel metió a las hermanas de Kuroko y al prometido de Shireen a la casa. Luego de acomodarlos en la sala, se va ver a Kuroko que esta en la entrada de la casa (ni se imaginan lo difícil que fue llevar y acomodar a Emily en su cuarto).

Nya suspira aliviada ya que el nueralizador borra los recuerdos de hace cinco minutos, le agradecería luego a su cuñado por tan buen regalo y que luego se lo actualice, de por si es muy útil para los interrogatorios que ella hace. Cuando ve a Kuroko la nota mas tensa de lo normal, como si estuviera al borde de hacer algo.

-Kobayashi… ¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto muy preocupada la cambia formas, pero no recibió respuestas de parte de su amante. Era incomodo ese silencio, cosa que alerto a Doppel. Ya que cuando Kuroko estaba molesta con ella de forma muy severa, ni le dirige la palabra por días, solo en el trabajo cuando es necesario. Así que ella tratara de disculparse por lo del bebe.

-Debí decirte lo del bebe. Lamento no haberlo consultado contigo antes. se que es tu ovulo… pero hace unos dos años dijiste que querías tener bebe, pero al decirte las consecuencias de que yo te preñara te desilusionaste mucho. Por lo que le di muchas vueltas al asunto todo este tiempo y la verdad yo si quería hacerte feliz… pero no me imagine que pasarían estos acontecimientos… esto se salió completamente de control. Todo a sido de golpe y entiendo que no puedas procesar…-

-Hable con Lecter… me explico todo sobre los hábitos reproductivos de tu especie. Solo se dejan fecundar con los que consideren ser dignos para ustedes. Si me hubieses fecundado tu, moriría al nacer el bebe. Es por eso que lo hiciste. Pero hay algo que realmente es malo. El dijo que le diría a tu padre que tu y yo tendríamos un bebe.-

En ese instante a Doppel se le erizaron los cabellos, al punto que parecía un erizo de mar del susto. Su amante hablo con el primigenio mas poderoso de todos y curiosamente es uno de los señores del caos que no sale mencionado en el necronomicon, porque su nombre es tan temido que ni los otros señores del caos se atreven a nombrarlo, al grado de censurarlo y negar su existencia. El ser conocido como "el señor de la oscuridad eterna", "maestro de los pensamientos", "el que doblega a la luz", "el abuelo del que esta por encima de todo" "el doctor Serge Scot Lecter" eran solo unos de sus nombres con el que se le conoce a este ser.

Que tan desesperara esta Kuroko para pedirle ayuda a ese ser que literalmente le dijo que el a manipulado los eventos para que ella llegase a ser lo que es en la vida.

Técnicamente le dijo que ella era un motor del caos que cuyas acciones, por muy minimas que sean desatan grandes eventos, ya sean para bien o para mal. Una herramienta que el a usado para controlar ciertos eventos a su conveniencia. Razón de por que le protegió de Nyarlatotep.

Puesto que Kuroko tuvo la osadía de desafiar al caos reptante, creyendo que era otro doppelganger revoltoso. Como era de esperarse, Nyarlatotep quiso eliminarla como un insecto molesto, pero Lecter le protegió del caos reptante. Ya que le dijo que Kuroko era una valiosa herramienta para este. Un tiempo después Nyarlatoted se percató del verdadero potencial de Kuroko, el poder del "efecto mariposa" ya que cualquier acción por muy pequeña que sea, puede desencadenar grandes efectos, al grado de que muchos de los grandes acontecimientos del mundo después de la existencia de las extraespecies fuera revelada, fueron causados por acciones indirectas de Smit. Esto le causo un cierto grado de depresión al saber que muchos de sus logros, no fueron obra suya y que era manipulada por ser caos que a manejado su vida sin saberlo, pero después de un tiempo se recuperó y decidió llevarle a contra. Sin mucho éxito, solo logrando molestarlo y desafiando a cada ente extraño que se le cruzaba en el camino y poniendo en peligro al mundo un par de veces. Pero Nya la puso en cintura y le dijo que nada de lo que dice ese tipo es cierto, convenciéndola de que la hace enojar a propósito para que ella haga lo que el quiere.

-No estás hablando en serio. ¿Cierto? si mi padre es un manipulador de cuidado, Lecter es mucho peor. Claro que con el no hay efectos secundarios, ya que el un maestro del funcionamiento de la mente de cualquier tipo de vida. Lecter sabe y comprende el funcionamiento de las mentes de todas las formas vida sensibles. Es tan bueno que es capaz de engañarte diciéndote la verdad. Con él es difícil saber cuándo miente y cuando no. Eso es lo que lo hace único entre los otros señores de caos. Que para ellos ustedes los terrícolas son menos que polvo. Kobayashi ese tipo va a manipularte ahora que sabe cuáles son tus problemas. No quiero imaginar que va hacer para que hagas lo que el quiere y tu caigas redondita en su plan.-

Nya toma con sus manos el rostro de Kuroko, mirándola fijamente con una expresión excesivamente seria.

-Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda. Tu no perderás la razón. Recuerdas lo que paso cuando le llevaste la contra a ese odioso elfo o cuando obligaste a Cetania a que tirara a Aria sobre un Sharkland armado hasta los dientes con peligro de que explotara y arrasara la ciudad. Sin olvidar cuando te sodomizo ese demonio interdimensional y que posteriormente tomo posesión de tu cuerpo, el cual tuve que derrotar en un duelo de yugiho.-

-Ah lo recuerdo. Jeje.-

-Que bueno que lo recuerdas Kobayashi…-

En eso Doppel muestra una cara furia y pellizca fuertemente los cachetes de Smit.

-¡ESCUCHA BIEN! ¡NO LE LLEVES LA CONTRA A NADIE! ¡NO MOLESTES A NADIE! ¡SIGUE EL PUTO REGLAMENTO Y NO ANDES DE OLGAZANA! ¡PORQUE ES LO QUE EL QUIERE! ¡QUE HAGAS LO QUE TU NORMALMENTE HACES! ¡ASI QUE ASTE CARGO DE TUS HERMANAS Y SI QUIERES VER MUERTO A TU PADRE, SERA CUANDO YO LO DIGA!- toma aire Nya para gritar su última advertencia.- "¡¿TE QUEDO CLARO?!"-

Kuroko lloraba de tal acto mientras escuchaba la deformada voz de su pareja, la cual sonaba como si estuviera poseída por satanás.

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Me are cargo, me portare bien Nya.-

Luego de ser liberada esta se soba las mejillas, mientras tanto Nya se mete nuevamente a la casa.

-Are mas comida para nuestros invitados, asi que ve al supermercado y tráeme mas comida. Especialmente frutas y verduras para Emily, recuerda que los centauros comen mucho. Aparte estaré vigilando en que momento recobran la conciencia y mas te vale portarte bien.-

-Esto violencia de un liminal en contra de un humano, también es violencia de pareja y maltrato doméstico. ¿Sabes?-

-¿No te mordiste la lengua acaso? Si yo caigo, tú te caes conmigo. Conozco todas las veces que te saltaste la ley. Ahora ve a comprar lo que te pedí y tráeme unos churros y unos takoyaki, que se me antojaron.-

-¿Y de dónde crees que voy encontrar churros en la ciudad?-

-Tu solo tráelos sin importar que. Los encuentras en los restaurantes de comida mexicana "el Séptimo Cielo", de donde es dueño el esposo de Iris.-

Smit se mete en busca de su cartera y las llaves de su coche. Una vez en mano se va rumbo a su coche, un Nissan Sentra negro.

-Apenas tiene unas semanas y ya tiene antojos y cambios de humor. Yo soy la que debería ser mimada. Quien me manda enamorarme de una hermafrodita.-

Decía molesta mientras se iba. A Doppel esto le pareció gracioso, pero realmente quería esos churros.

Despues de que Kuroko se marchara Doppel puso manos a la obra, ya había hecho tonkatsu, ensalada y arroz, pero con la llegada de estas visitas inesperadas, ni había comido, de hecho la comida esta fría. Sin dudarlo doppel manos a la obra y ve que tiene el frigorífico. Había algo de pescado y todo lo necesario para hacer una buena comida para Emily.

-Manos a la obra… realmente quiero churros… maldita sea, se me olvido decirle que los quería rellenos de mermelada de fresa. Ya que.-

Y si preguntan si, ella trae puesta la misma ropa que le dio Kurusu.

Doppel se percata de que Shireen se despierta y se ve algo desconcertada. Despertar en una casa desconocida con tu hermana y tu novio aun dormidos debe ser impactante y aterrador.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¡Tomy despierta! ¡Tu también Karin!-

Claramente la lamia estaba asustada y nerviosa. Hasta que Doppel aparece, Shireen se pone alerta de su presencia, pero Doppel se presenta y le explica lo que pasa.

-Tranquila, no estas bajo peligro, de hecho soy agente de MON. Viniste a dejar a Karin a cuidado de tu hermana Kuroko, porque no puedes hacerte cargo de momento. Soy Nya hija del caos reptante, soy la pareja de tu hermana. Aunque me gustaría que guardaras el secreto. Sufres una pérdida de memoria, porque te la borre ya que viste mi verdadera forma. La verdad es mejor así, olvidaste los últimos cincos minutos después de caer inconsciente. Créeme no soy nada linda en mi verdadera forma y dejo horrorizada a la gente normal de por vida y con secuelas.-

Shireen aún no confía en la morena, pero esta recuerda que vino a dejar a Karin con su media hermana.

-¿Sabes los motivos por los que vine a deja a Karin?-

Pregunto la pelirroja de forma desconfiada a lo que Doppel responde de forma muy tranquila.

-Te vas a casar dentro de poco y no puedes cuidar Karin por esos motivos, aparte no quieres tener a una harpía adolecente y un atlante joven adulto en la misma casa. Eso es comprensible. Are pescado asado y sopa de miso. ¿Si te gusta eso? ¿No?-

Esos eran los motivos por lo que ella no quería cuidar a Karin. Realmente supo que podía confiar en la cambia formas.

-Ellos no tardaran en despertar si gustas puedes acompañarme en la cocina para hablar un rato Shireen.-

-Ya que.-

Shireen sigue a Doppel hasta la cocina. Mientras esta preparaba la comida le pone al tanto de lo que paso. Realmente le aterro saber que vio la verdadera forma de unas de las hijas de Nyarlatotep. Luego de un rato Nya ya tenia la comida lista, pero el resto aun seguía inconscientes.

-¿Qué Usaste para borrarles la memoria?-

Pregunto Shireen algo preocupada, no era para menos, llevaban casi una hora inconscientes y la verdad, eso era preocupante. Por supuesto Kuroko aún no llegaba.

-Un invento del esposo de una mis hermanos. Útil para hacer que olviden los últimos cinco minutos, no te preocupes, no hace daño a corto ni a largo plazo. Su único efecto secundario es dejar inconsciente a la gente un rato. Descuida van estar bien…-

La verdad Shireen no tiene mucho que platicar con Nya, hasta que la peliblanca se le ocurre hablar con Shireen de un tema del cual le esta causando comezón (curiosidad).

-Este… Shireen.-

-Si.-

-Mira del padre de Kuroko no se mucho de el. Solo que el es de los fundadores del acta de intercambio cultural y que dejo a Kuroko y su madre cuando esta era una niña. Por lo que me entere en la carta que te escribió a ti, me da la impresión de que no te llevas muy bien con él… así que… ¿Cómo te llevas con tu padre?-

La pelirroja cruza sus brazos y voltea su cuello de forma altanera, por su cara daba a entender que no tenia en alta estima la lamia con lentes a su padre.

-Ese cerdo egoísta solo le importa el mismo. No quiero nada que ver con ese cerdo pervertido egoísta. No tengo nada en contra de ninguna de Karin, pero no puedo y ni quiero cuidarla, porque me voy a casar y no me parece buena idea tener a una adolecente y a un joven adulto en la misma casa.-

Definitivamente algo está claro John Smit debe ser una horrible persona, si una lamia se refiere a un barón humano como un horrible pervertido de forma tan despectiva, el hombre debe ser el peor ser humano. Pero esto curiosamente eso contradice la visión de Emily, ya que para ella su padre es un buen hombre y se a hecho cargo de ella.

Esto crea en Doppel una duda por demás intrigante. Según Kuroko y Shireen es una horrible persona, pero para Emily el es un buen padre. La hija del caos reptante sabe que no puede sacar un juicio apresurado sobre el señor Smit. Por lo que lo investigaría antes de matarlo o dejarlo demente. Ambas eran buenas opciones, pero primero tendría que ponerle atención a lo que diga Karin para dar un juicio.

-Ya llegue Nya. Traje tus takoyaki y esos churros. Como no me especificaste de cuales querías, te traje naturales, réyenos de cajeta y mermelada de fresita. Aparte de la despensa.-

La pelinegra se pone mete la despensa, siendo ayudada por Shireen y Doppel. Luego de acomodar las cosas. Las tres se sientan en el comedor.

En donde Shireen explica a Smit sus motivos para no cuidar de Karin, motivos que se le hacen bastante balidos a la humana. Por lo que esta acepta cuidar de Karin.

-Entiendo y comprendo tu situación. Es comprensible que tu quieras hacer tu vida en pareja. Se que tu prometido y tu quieran privacidad para su nueva vida en pareja. Yo cuidare de Karin.-

Este gesto le gusto mucho a Shireen, por lo que le agradece a su media hermana mayor.

-Muchas gracias Kuroko, no conozco bien a Karin ya que he solo convivido poco menos de dos días. Es algo apática, pero es buena chica. Se que esta no es la mejor forma de conocernos y estoy hasta arriba con los preparativos de mi boda. Por lo que luego hare una reunión solo para nosotras. Somos hermanas y las lamias no le damos la espalda a la familia. Te mandare en estos días las invitaciones para mi boda.-

-Gracias Shireen. Hare un espacio en mi agenda para ir. Por cierto conozco a dos de tus primas, Miia y Steno. Miia tiene pareja e hija, Steno solo una niña. ¿Me creerías que me olvide de la existencia de Steno y su hija Ami?-

-Te creo. Pero ya he convivido con mis primas y sus hijas, Ami es un amor y Madoka una ternurita, es tan tímida. Posiblemente tenga a futuro la mi propia hija. Pero eso no es algo que tenga planeado a corto plazo.-

Después se fija en la sala y ve que su pareja Tom y Karin se hayan levantado.

-Esos dos duermen como piedra. Esa cosa si que es efectiva.-

Luego de unos momentos Tom se despierta, se estira y se percata de no esta en un lugar desconocido.

-Tomy, pasa nada estas en casa de mi hermana Kuroko. Su pareja nos flasheo con algo para que no recordáramos su caótica forma verdadera, si es una abisal.-

El atlante se muestra mas tranquilo.

-¿En serio flaquita? Cielos. ¿Karin esta bien?-

-Mejor que tu, duerme como una piedra… oh ya esta despertando.-

La harpia estira sus alas y frota sus ojos, ella mira a todos lados confundida.

-¿Ya llegamos?-

Luego de esto son invitados a la mesa a comer. Por lo que parece Emily fue mas afectada por el aparato de Nya, pues esta dormida como una piedra en su habitación.

Los cinco comen, hablaron de cosas triviales y se despidieron. Nunca tocaron el tema de John Smit Kuroko ni Shireen, algo comprensible para Nya. Pero ya hablaría con la harpía morena la cambia formas. Después de la comida, Tom termino de bajar el equipaje de Karin. Por lo que Smit se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho espacio ya en su casa, había una habitación vacía en el segundo piso pero su casa no estaba adecuada para que viviera un centauro. Por lo que llamaría al equipo de remodelaciones que siempre reparo la casa de Darling.

-Me permiten un momento.- busca en contactos y llama a los de remodelaciones.

-Remodelaciones Kintaro, transformamos tu casa antes de que te des cuenta.-

-Buenas tardes, habla Kuroko Smit, puedo hablar con señor Kintaro.-

Se escucha un cuchicheo y después la recepcionista pasa el teléfono a un hombre.

-Señorita Smit. ¿Qué puedo hacer por la persona que le dio renombre a mi empresa y negocio?-

-Necesito que remodele mi casa, tengo unas parientes que es una centauro y otra harpía. Necesito que me acondicionen mi casa para que ellas puedan vivir aquí.-

-No se diga mas, solo demos su dirección y vamos de inmediato y por ser usted le aremos un descuento. Si no fuera por usted mi negocio no sería el mejor del país.-

-Muchas gracias señor Kintaro. Le pasare mi dirección inmediatamente.-

Despues de que Smit le dio su dirección colgó agradeciendo a Kintaro. No tardaran en llegar, eso es seguro.

-En un rato vendrán a remodelar para que Emily y Karin puedan vivir aquí. No te preocupes Shireen. Estaremos en contacto.-

-Gracias de nuevo Kuroko. Espero que contar contigo y las demas en mi boda.-

Despues de eso, Shireen y Tom se retiraron. Ya despues de unos minutos Emily se despierta. Para ese entonces ya habían llegado los hombres de "Remodelaciones Kintaro" los cuales ya se habían puesto manos a la obra en las habitaciones designadas.

Es aquí donde empieza el interrogatorio.

-Karin. ¿Cierto? primero antes que nada. ¿De dónde eres?-

Pregunto Kuroko a la harpia morena y rubia, la cual responde sin perder el tiempo.

-Colorado Arizona, mi tribu se encuentra en las cercanías del gran cañón del Colorado. Mi madre se llama Piama, es una cabeza hueca. Todo se le olvida y hace lo quiere. Conocí a mi padre cuando tenía seis. Pero casi no le conozco. Por su influencia fui a la escuela. Como mi madre es tan olvidadiza y mi padre era un trotamundos, las leyes americanas me pusieron a cargo de mi tía Hanna, ella no era cabeza hueca como mi madre y ella si podía cuidar de mí. Pero mi padre me dio una pensión para que estudiara lo que quiera. Me decante por querer ir a estudiar a Japón y en mi último encuentro con mi padre hace seis meses le dije que quería estudiar aquí. No tuvo objeción y me dijo que aprendiera el idioma, cosa fácil para mi, porque se me da bien eso aprender lenguas. Me costó horrores despedirme de mis primas. Son lo único que echaré de menos de Estados Unidos, teníamos una banda y yo era la baterista. Nos llamábamos "las Canarias" porque todas somos rubias y tocábamos en eventos y asi hacíamos algo de dinero extra.-

Esto le causo a Smit un sentimiento de nostalgia, ya que en su adolescencia ella quería formar su propia banda, pero nadie quería juntarse con ella en la escuela.

-¿Cuantos años tienen Karin?-

Esta vez fue Nya, a lo que la harpía le responde.

-Quince. De hecho yo era la mas pequeña de la banda. Ya que mis primas eran entre veinte y dieciocho. Éramos Louis, Betty, Caroline y yo.-

Eso daba entender que Karin casi no convivía con su madre por su problema, esto le recordó a Kuroko y Doppel un poco a Papi, en cuanto a John eso le daba una razón para no matarlo a Doppel, ya que técnicamente a pesar de convivir con Karin, se hiso cargo de los gastos de su educación y le facilito ir a estudiar a donde quisiera.

En eso entra en esena Emily la cual esta emocionada conque su media hermana harpia tuviera una banda.

-¿¡En serio tocabas en una banda?!-

-Claro, deja te muestro mi batería Yamaha Hipgig con platillos Avedis Zildjian, aunque la conseguí de segunda mano, no la cambio por nada.-

La harpía le muestra un estuche en el cual estaba la batería, la abre y le muestra su instrumento.

-¡Oh! Que linda, yo solía tener una banda con mis amigos Canadá. Pero no teníamos nombre, yo era la guitarrista. Tengo una Gibson les paul.-

Va por ella y se la muestra a Karin. La centaura de ojos color miel le mostraba orgullosa su guitarra a su media hermana.

-Que buena guitarra, no como la que tenia Betty, que era de una mala marca. Tal vez nos juntemos a tocar una vez que arme a mi bebe.-

Las dos se pasaron el tiempo hablando de música. Se dieron cuenta que ambas les gustaba el rock. Rápidamente Karin y Emily congeniaron. Eso para Kuroko le facilitaría las cosas.

Después de que los chicos de las remodelaciones terminaran (media hora se tardaron si que son rápidos y eficientes), Kuroko se llevó a las dos jóvenes a revisar sus habitaciones, en el piso de abajo habían cambiado y ampliado el baño para que Emily hiciera sus necesidades y pudiera bañarse. La de Karin bueno, era la más adecuada para una harpia, era lo mismo que para una humana pero un cambio de conectores y una mano de pintura no están de mas.

En el caso de Emily, pues un piso resistente y cómodo al fin de cuentas los centauros no usan camas.

Pero las chicas necesitan muebles. Por lo ir a centro comercial es imperativo. Por lo que Kuroko se las lleva a Andariel's junto a Doppel, claro que irán en transporte público ya que Emily no cabe en su auto.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a Andariel's. Sin perder tiempo pensó que lo mejor para sus hermanas seria comprar unas cajoneras, roperos, tocadores, mesas para sus habitaciones, una cama para Karin y ropa de cama.

Después de un rato, Kuroko compro lo mas económico que encontró (hasta con sus hermanas es tacaña).

Las chicas no objetaban en lo que comprara Kuroko, pero la cosa cambio cuando Karin encontró con unas literas triples, de esas que tienen una cama corrediza en la litera de abajo. De hecho era las únicas literas en venta y Karin las quería.

-Kuroko, quiero esas literas.-

Kuroko miro las dichosas literas y sin perder tiempo objeta.

-Se salen de mi presupuesto Karin. Mejor una cama normal.-

-Pero quiero esas literas, me gustan y quiero dormir en ellas.-

Pasó lo que Kuroko no quería que pasara y Doppel miraba expectante lo que fuera a pasar con las dos.

-Cuando vivía con mis primas, compartíamos habitación y dormíamos en literas, pero por ser la mas pequeña me tocaba en las abajo. Ahora quiero estar en la arriba.-

Claramente la harpía común quería satisfacer un capricho infantil, puesto que hacer la menor en una familia de harpías, es estar debajo de la jerarquía de estas, pero a Kuroko le gusta que se haga lo que ella diga.

-No. Es mejor una cama individual.-

A Karin no le queda de otra que usar su máxima técnica de persuasión… el jutsu de ojitos de cachorro tierno.

"Ni eso le sirve a Tio ni a Manako, hasta Wilde lo uso contra Kuroko cuando se esguinzo la pierna y aun así ni le tuvo piedad."

Pensaba Nya mientras veía la escena.

-No, Karin.-

Dijo Smith con una frialdad absoluta y dejando en claro que no es no. En eso la morena se le empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas poniéndose a llorar y a chillar. Llamando la atención de toda la gente.

Esto no le agrado a Kuroko, la cual iba a decirle algo hasta que se le adelanta Karin.

-¡One-chan no quiere comprarme unas literas, para que pueda dormir con mis otras hermanas! ¡Buaaa!-

La gente empezó a ver feo a Smith, la cual empezaba a murmurar cosas y como la gran mayoría de la gente no sabe distinguir entre una harpía adolecente de una infante. Pues pensaban que Smith era lo peor.

Kuroko no le quedo de otra más que ceder para cubrir apariencias.

-Está bien, está bien. Te comprare las literas. ¿Contenta?-

Karin se limpia las lágrimas y gimotea un poco. Luego empieza sonreír y se le trepa a Kuroko.

-¡Gracias Kuroko! Te quiero mucho.-

Sin previo aviso le besa la mejilla en agradecimiento. Luego se trepa a la litera en el colchón de arriba mientras reía y se regocijaba la harpía común.

Kuroko se tocaba la mejilla tenía una serie de sentimientos encontrados, no sabia cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Doppel se acerca a Kuroko y le dice sonriendo.

-Uso el chantaje para salirse con la suya. Si tuvieras esa apariencia infantil la usarías a tu favor. Definitivamente es tu hermana. Se parece a su one-chan.-

A Kuroko no le quedo de otra mas que aguantarse y no tomar represalias de momento.

Luego de unos momentos llega Emily con una canastilla llena de cepillos para el aseo de centauros y toallas.

-Hola encontré cepillos para poder bañarme y traje las toallas que me pidieron.- Emily nota a Karin feliz arriba de una litera. - ¿Me perdí de algo?-

Al terminar sus compras, Kuroko y su familia se fue de regreso a casa, una hora y media llegaron los de la tienda a entregar los muebles que compraron.

Ya en en casa e instaladas las nuevas pertenencias, la familia se dispuso a cenar, bañarse y a dormir.

Ya en su cuarto, Nya y Kuroko se disponen a dormir, Nya mira a Kuroko y le pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?-

-Fastidiada, agotada y con ganas de matar a alguien, pero tu no me lo permitirías. Solo queda inscribirlas en una buena escuela a esas dos.-

-Antes de venir vi a Karin. Ella esta durmiendo en la litera de arriba. Se muy contenta la pajarita.-

Kuroko se queda callada y prefiere acostarse, dormir y no despertar hasta mañana.

-Solo ten los documentos de esas dos. Mañana habrá mucho papeleo.-

Primer dia terminado.

Doppel se levanta mas temprano que Kuroko, ya que ella no necesita tantas horas de sueño. Hacia una hora para sonar el despertador, por lo que ella ara el desayuno, ella se pregunta cómo sería su vida sin ella, obvio un completo desastre.

Nya baja a la cocina para hecer el desayuno y se encuentra con Emily, la cual estaba cocinando. A Nya se le hizo tierno y gracioso, ya que la equina apenas cabía en la cocina. Por el olor supo que estaba cociendo espagueti. La centauro se percata de la presencia de Nya, por lo que la saluda.

-Nya, buenos días.-

-Buenos días Emily ¿Haces el desayuno?-

-Si, estoy haciendo espagueti.-

Nya se acordó que los centauros no duermen mucho y por lo que parece, en cualquier momento a otro la comida estará lista.

-Como que ya va estar.-

-Si-

-Bien. Termínalo para que pueda hacer el resto, sal con cuidado, apenas cabes ahí Emily.-

La centauride se ríe tiernamente. Ya terminada el espagueti, Doppel prepara el resto del desayuno para que convine con el espagueti de Emily.

Ya con un desayuno más completo y con una Kuroko despierta y una Karin levantada, la cual ya estaba vestida en cambio Kuroko que aun estaba en ropa interior.

-Deberias estar vestida Kobayashi.-

-Si mama.-

-Respóndeme así de nuevo y cambio la clave del wifi.-

Kuroko bufa y se va vestir. Nya aprovecha para servirles el desayuno que consistía en el espagueti de Emily, una ensalada, pan tostado y salchichas fritas.

-Entonces Nya… ¿Eres el hombre la relación?-

Pregunto curiosa la equina a Nya, la cual ya estaba harta de repetirle…

-Por enésima ocasión Emily. No hay homosexualidad si yo soy hermafrodita. Aparte de eso, creo que yo soy la única ama de casa. Definitivamente Kobayashi es el hombre de la relación para mi desgracia.-

Nya empieza a comer de forma normal, no quería traumar a nadie el día el hoy, aparte que culpa tienen esas dos de sus problemas conyugales.

Karin se reía, pues entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba.

-¿Desde hace cuando son pareja?-

Pregunto la harpia morena.

-Como mas de trece años.-

Karin se le queda viendo a un rato a Nya y se percata de que esta tiene ropa.

-No estas usando tu cabello para cubrirte. Pero estas llevando ropa. ¿Kuroko te obliga a vestirte? Es que un maestro de la secundaria estaba casado con una cambia formas y siempre le pedía que no anduviera de "impúdica".-

Esto era algo que la hizo pensar, pues desde ayer Doppel llevaba puesta la ropa que le regalo Kurusu aquella vez.

"Es cierto. ¿Por qué estoy llevando ropa? Desde ayer que estoy vestida. Es como si me sintiera frágil y desprotegida. ¿Sera el embarazo? Luego le hablare a Eka para que me saque de la duda. Nunca he estado embarazada… de hecho ni siquiera me he reproducido. Si Nitocris me viera ahora se burlaría de mi. ¿Cuantos años terrestres tengo ya? Como mas cinco mil doscientos. De hecho soy la única de mi generación que no tiene hijos, bueno de los octillizos que salieron de las entrañas de mi madre que fue ofrecida en sacrificio a mi padre, soy la única que ni se ah casado, ni se a reproducido, la única con la que he tenido relaciones a sido Kobayashi. Bueno mejor dejo de divagar."

-Ya me vestí, ya estoy lista. ¿Ya puedo comer?-

-Si ya puedes, ten tu droga. Granos colombianos tostados y más te vale que guste.-

-Gracias Nya. De nada Emily cocino el espagueti, saben bien.-

-Gracias.-

Sonrió la equina de ojos miel, después del desayuno Kuroko y Doppel se alistan para ir a trabajar y atender otros asuntos.

-Bien chicas las dejamos. Pórtense bien y no destruyan la casa.-

Dijo Kuroko en tono autoritario, esto hiso que Karin le responda de forma sarcástica.

-¿Lo dices porque soy Americana? No soy como mi prima Betty que a la primera oportunidad ya quiere hacer una fiesta.-

-Otra de esas y te desplumo. ¡Ay!-

Doppel le jala la oreja a Kuroko. Luego de esto le da pasa un portafolio.

-No le hagas caso. One-san arreglara su situación legal y de paso las va inscribir en una escuela, para que mas de rato vayan hacer el examen de admisión chicas.- Les pasa una nota. –Aquí esta la clave del wifi y los números de emergencia. Hay comida en la nevera y por lo que espero, mas vale que sepas cocinar Karin.-

-No hay problema cuñada. Cuando vivía con mi tia y mis primas, nos rolábamos los deberes de la casa, asi dicta la tradición de mi tribu. Se usar una estufa. Aparte dudo que Emily sea un problema. Se ve muy competente.-

Después de eso las dos se van, dejando a las jóvenes en la casa. Mientras se dirigían al trabajo en el coche, Kuroko nota que Doppel aun lleva ropa puesta.

-¿Por qué llevas ropa puesta?-

-¿Por qué no quiero ser un mal ejemplo para las niñas?-

Esto sorprende a Kuroko la cual no puede ni creer lo que está oyendo de su pareja.

-¡¿Y desde cuando te importan las normas de la sociedad?!-

-No lo se. A lo mejor es el embarazo. Nunca me había reproducido antes. De hecho jamás lo hice con otras hembras y machos…-

Es en este momento en el que Nya se percata de que se le fue la lengua de más.

Kuroko pone su mano izquierda en su mejilla, la mujer esta toda sonrojada y chiveada.

-Nya… asi que yo fui con la que perdiste la virginidad, que lindo. Cuando lo hicimos por primera vez parecías una experta…- suspiro. –A lo mejor aprendiste de internet… pero me siento muy feliz de saber que soy la primera.-

Esto sonrojo de sobremanera a Doppel, la cual no sabia ni donde esconder.

-¡Tonta!-

Durante todo el trayecto estuvo haciendo puchero. Para el deleite de Kuroko.

Una vez en el estacionamiento de los cuarteles de MON, se dirigen a sus respectivos puestos. Una vez ahí todos los miembros de MON notan que Nya estaba vestida, escuchaba muchos murmullos de que se veía linda por parte de las chicas y un silencio incomodo por parte de los hombres, los cuales no dejaban de mirarla, puesto que jamás la habían visto vestida a Doppel.

Por su parte, ella deseaba tener algo asi como una gran caja para cubrirse, por alguna extraña razón se sentía indefensa.

Kuroko ya en su oficina se pone en contacto con el edificio de juzgados, ya que tenia que arreglar la situación legal de sus hermanas.

-Si buenos días. Habla Smith… podría comunicarme con la jueza Arakawa Mimi…-

Doppel veía que Kuroko estaba poniendo manos a la obra. En eso ella siente eso otra vez, la sensación de hambre, quería churros con cajeta. Tenía que conseguir unos a como diera lugar. Por lo que se va ir su busca.

Luego de irse al restaurant donde venden churros rellenos de cajeta y regresar a la oficina es saludada por Iris Ortega.

-Hola Doppel- mira la gran cantidad de churros.- ¿Te fuiste del trabajo tan temprano a comprar churros? Sé dónde los venden.-

-No puedo evitarlo Ortega, me dan unas ganas incontenibles de comer estos últimamente.-

La demonio albina se le queda viendo a la cambia formas e inmediatamente se percata de la situación.

-¿Te dan ganas o son antojos?-

La demonio sonríe maliciosamente ante la sorpresa de la hija del caos reptante. Nya tendrá que evitar sus hábitos mas adelante, si no quieren que descubran su relación.

-¡No son antojos Ortega! ¡Es que tengo mucha hambre!-

Respondió totalmente nerviosa la morena, a lo que la albina responde alegremente.

-¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?-

No le puedes mentir a un demonio, menos si se trata de Iris Ortega. Doppel hace señales para hablarle en secreto.

-Tengo apenas unas semanas, pero por favor mantenlo en secreto.-

-Descuida, tu tendrás tus motivos, aparte no soy la chismosa de Zombina y no soy una boca floja como las MOE. Dime Doppel. ¿Quién es el afortunado padre?-

Por supuesto que no le dirá quien el "padre" así que le dira la verdad a medias.

-Me me hice una inseminación artificial. Aparte ya se me esta pasando el tren biológico para los estándares de mi especie. Asi que si mi hermanas menores ya tuvieron hijos, lo justo es que yo tenga el mio.-

-Ya veo. No te preocupes guardare el secreto, solo espero que ni se entere Smith, recuerda el berrinche que hiso cuando Tio se embarazo, o del embarazo Manako y ni hablemos del mío, que fue a los seis meses de trabajar aquí. Nos vemos.-

Nya supo hasta que nivel llega los berrinches de Smith.

Recordando un poco el pasado ocho años atrás de la fecha actual.

Nya se encontraba haciendo un informe en su informe luego de un altercado con una Aracne que desfiguro la cara de una humana que era la exesposa de su marido. ¿Motivo? Esta estaba maltratando a su hijastro y no le pareció a la Aracne, la cual había cuidado al niño como suya, al grado de reconocerla como su madre a la aracne.

-Cada vez se ven estos casos de madrastras liminales sobre protectoras. Que les cuesta a las humanas ser buenas madres.-

Luego de eso se oye a Smit gritar furiosa.-

-¡DONDE ESTA ESE SALTAMUROS! ¡IRE HASTA SU PUTA CELDA Y LO LLENARE PLOMO! ¡APENAS CONSEGUI UNA DEMONIO PSIQUICA Y YA ME LA DEJARON EMBARAZADA! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA WILDE! ¡POR NO SABER HACER BUENOS INTERROGATORIOS!-

-¡Agárrala Tio!-

-Eso hago Bina-chan. Aleja esa escopeta. No vaya a pasar lo que paso cuando Hiromasa le quito su café y se lo cambio por instantáneo.-

Doppel escucha y suspira de vergüenza.

Cuatro años atrás de la fecha actual.

Doppel revisa el informe de MOE después de una misión exitosa.

-Nada mal Cetania. Solo queda archivar esto y serás libre de irte a visitar a…-

De repente se escucha otro grito furico que asusta a Doppel y la rapaz.

-¡DEJA QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS A ESE DE RECURSOS HUMANOS DEL AYUNTAMIENTO! ¡LO DEJARE COMO COLADERA! ¡ME DEJA FUERA COMBATE A MI TIO! ¡PERO VA HAVER ESE INFELIZ!-

-¡Chicos no la suelten! Quítenle la escopeta. ¿Ahora que mosca le pico? Si Aria destruyo ese megazor. Pobre debe estar chamuscada ahora en el hospital.-

-Lo siento Bina-chan. Le dije Smith-san que me voy a casar. Le deje la invitación, pero se puso asi cuando le dije que estoy embarazada. Snif.

-No es tu culpa Tio, solo acuérdate del escándalo que hizo cuando Iris quedo embarazada.-

-Tranquila Tionishia. Se calmara después de un rato que asimile la situación.-

-Gracias Mana-chan.-

Doppel suspira profundamente junto con Cetania.

Seis meses atrás de la fecha actual.

Doppel regresa de un patrullaje con el equipo de MON. Solo que no estaba Manako. La cual se había sentido mal últimamente.

Cuando llega a la oficina para ver que había de nuevo, ve a Manako correr despavorida con una escopeta en brazos.

-¿Dónde esta ese niño mimado?-

Decía Kuroko con un aura maligna, mientras Manako se caía con la escopeta, trataba de alejarse Kuroko y que de paso que esta no tenga la escopeta.

-Matare a ese miserable negro peliblanco. En cuando encuentre mi escopeta. No sé en donde se metió Manako.-

En ese momento ya está todo claro. Manako está embarazada, normal. Ella ya tenía medio año de casada.

-Smith… no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que alguna de las chicas se embaraza… que bueno que Aria y Cetania son lesbianas. Aparte deja a Shirogane en paz, es buen tipo y trata a Manako como una reina.-

Volviendo al presente Doppel se acuerda del berrinche de ayer. Ahora que volvió se dirigio a la oficina de Kuroko, la cual estaba vacia. Luego de unos momentos se percata de que hay una nota en el escritorio.

"Ire a los juzgados a resolver unos asuntos de emergencia. Asi que no estaré un rato y ni llamen por el móvil. Y díganle a Wilde que vaya a recoger el informe del caso a la jefatura que es un maldito fusil de Scoold days. Ese en donde mataron a la lamia.

Besitos Kuroko.

Posdata traigan el trasero de chocozombie y no le muestren esta nota a Doppel."

-Muy tarde Kobayashi.-

Dijo Nya sonriendo. El dia paso de forma normal y en la oficina. Realmente era un dia tranquilo, por lo que solo tuvieron que ponerse al dia con los informes y casos.

Cuando fue la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería todos los miembros de MON se les hizo raro ver a Doppel vestida y que además comia de forma inusual en ella (considerando que ella come por las diferentes bocas que le salen de su cuerpo).

Puesto que estaba comiendo como alguien normal y en cantidad. Puesto que ella normalmente no come de forma tan exagerada. De hecho esta consumiendo la misma cantidad de comida que normalmente come Tio, lo cual es mucho.

Doppel se percata muy tarde de esto. Iris sabía su secreto, la diabla albina es de fiar. Pero no podrá evitar las sospechas.

Pero ella decidió actuar natural y comer como normalmente lo hace para evitar sospechas.

"¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre? Necesito hablar con Eka lo antes posible."

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Doppel se dirige a la oficina de Kuroko (ya había tomado la nota y ya se imaginaba para que quería Sadia).

Kuroko vuelve del juzgado con un mar de documentos, los cuales bota en su escritorio. Luego de eso se sienta de golpe en su silla suspirando de cansancio.

-¿Por qué llevas tanto documento? ¿Qué no habías ido a ver el asunto de la custodia de las chicas?-

-Esa harpia enana de la jueza Arakawa me pidió que fuera intimidar a exesposas latosas que no quieren entender que perdieron sus privilegios. Antes la mujer humana se hubiera quedado con los niños, pero con los cambios a la ley de protección a menores, ahora la custodia será entregada al que este económica y mentalmente estable de los padres o algún familiar que cumpla estas dos condiciones, y considerando que muchos hombres se an casado con liminales. Pues la ley las consideran mas aptas para cuidar a un niño, ya que tienen instintos maternos mas desarrollados que los seres humanos. Por lo tanto proteger a estas familias es prioridad de MON y MOE. Ya sabes por los pequeños medios hermanos liminales del menor que normalmente cuida o convive.-

Doppel guarda silencio un rato…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿quiere que les metamos un susto y las intimidamos como lo hacías con los hospedadores en los tiempos de la prohibición de contacto sexual?-

Kuroko empieza a sonreír siniestramente, necesitaba desquitarse con alguien o hacerlo sufrir, definitivamente Arakawa y Smith están cortadas por la misma tijera.

-Si…-

Pero no todo es miel sobre ojuelas.

-Pues te aguantas, manda Nikos. El pimiento ara el trabajo junto a Hanamichi, los dos necesitan acción y el hombre necesita salir, la oficina lo mata y según oí que necesita trabajo de campo.-

Kuroko quiere llorar y esta aciendo puchero.

-Pero yo quería salir a intimidar infractoras de la ley. No es justo Nya.-

-No voy dejarte hacer lo que haces normalmente, tu y esa pajarraca piensan igual y por el abismo eterno no quiero que te facilite otro permiso. Suficiente tengo con los permisos que dio para entrar a cualquier casa saltándote todo procedimiento jurídico, solo para que metieras a la cárcel al imbécil que violo a esa niña nekomata.-

-Pero era un violador se lo merecía.-

-Si lo era… pero no tenias que entrar a su casa con todo y auto.-

-Jejeje. Eso fue divertido.-

-Sin olvidar las veces que entraste rompiendo ventanas a punta pistola.-

-Fue genial asustar a esos tortolitos. Pero nunca me imaginé ese humano y hombre lagarto fueran gays.-

-Sin mencionar que no se me olvida cuando entraste a la residencia Kurusu cuando este estaba enfermo y dijiste que querías evitar una pandemia. Solo que al final te dormiste en la sala y como castigo del eterno caos te enfermaste… no olvido ese día Kobayashi, nos dejaste a las chicas y a mi una montaña de papeleo.-

-¿Aun no me perdonas eso?-

-No…-

-Nya que poco sentido del humor tienes.-

-Claro que tengo sentido del humor. Solo que no esta la araña aquí para jugarle una broma. Pero esta vez no puedo darme ese lujo. Lecter te esta usando para sus fines, sean cual sean. Pero esos planes funcionan solo si tu creas caos. En cierta forma, tu directa o indirectamente cambiaste la situación legal de Japon con tus decisiones y el status quo del mundo con algunas de tus tonterías. Influyes de muchas formas en las vidas de las personas. Eres una fuerza motora del caos. Maldita sea ¿Cómo no me di cuenta cuando te conocí?-

-Bueno supongo que hay que investigar. ¿No?-

Nya se sienta en una de las sillas que hay en la oficina, ella agarra una bolsa de churros con cajeta que tenia ahí y empieza comer uno. Luego de unos momentos empieza a barajear sus posibilidades.

-El único que nos puede decir los planes de Lecter es Yotsototh, el asunto es que Karu tiene "la llave de plata", dudo que el quiera prestarnos la llave. Conociéndolo dudo que quiera hacerlo después de lo paso con Aria y mi hermana. Si no tememos algo que ofrecerle a Karu como intercambio equivalente, no cooperara con nosotras. Aparte el único arriba de Lecter es Yotsototh y el que esta por arriba de Yotsototh.-

-¿Qué no era Azatoth el que esta por arriba de Yotsototh?-

-En serio te tragaste lo que dijo Lovecraft. Veras Yotsototh es el tiempo mismo y es un concepto con conciencia, ni siquiera Yotsototh es su verdadero nombre. El que domina el tiempo y el espacio, esta aquí y al mismo tiempo en ningún lugar, el sabe nuestras intenciones, pero no nos ara caso al menos que pidamos audiencia con la "llave de plata". Aparte si logramos una audiencia con el padre del tiempo, igual tendremos que pagar el precio que pide. En resumen Lecter es el primigenio mas poderoso de todos, pero Yotsototh es una fuerza de la naturaleza omniversal, claramente es superior a Lecter, solo que esa bola amorfa de esferas solo te ayuda si le llegas al precio o le caes bien.-

Claramente esta revelación le cae como agua helada a Smith, en lo que respecta al guardián de la puerta, quedo claro que no es una entidad caótica, sino una fuerza del orden, esto es confuso. ¿Aparte no eran estas las fechas en las que Nyarlatotep visita a Karu? Nyarlatotep suele visitar a sus nietos por estas fechas, a todos por lo que recorre la tierra y es por estas fechas que esta con Karu y Ekaterina. Por lo que tendrá que esperar a que esta se vaya del planeta. Pero debe agradecer que Nya esta peleada con su padre, al menos le gusta que su pareja la prefiera mas a ella que a su progenitor. Una razón mas para quererla mas y ver qué sucede.

-Bien, dejare a Nykos y Hanamichi que se encarguen de esto. Por ahora la prioridad es inscribir a Emily y a Karin en una escuela. Después de eso buscaremos algo que sirva de moneda de pago para Karu y el señor omnipresente.-

-Solo que inscribe a las chicas en buenas escuelas y no seas tacaña. Recuerda la tía de Mero nos financia el arsenal y equipo de operaciones especiales. Hasta nos dio esos hermosos transportes especiales para liminales grandes y un helipuerto aquí en las oficinas de MON con tres helicópteros, aparte tienes las cuentas bancarias de Emily y Karin y por lo que vi, tienen unos cuantos millones cada una, úsalos para su educción y no te los vayas a gastar en café.-

Bueno, ya se sabe quién tiene los pantalones en esta relación. Bueno al fin de cuentas Nya es la dueña absoluta del cuerpo y alma de Kuroko. Pero algo no cuadra, algo que le a llamado la atención todo este tiempo.

-Tu actitud a cambiado mucho desde ayer.-

Nya lo sabe perfectamente, pero no sabría dar un escusa o explicación al asunto.

-Lo se, a lo mejor es el embarazo y este cambio hormonal. Pero aun asi… tengo muy claras mis prioridades.-

Kuruko ya sabía a que se refería, al fin de cuentas la cambia formas, con Lecter controlando su vida sin que esta lo supiera, Nya se había vuelto muy sobre protectora, si fue capaz de desafiar a su propio padre y estar dispuesta a frustrar los planes de Lecter, esta claro que ella tiene mucho miedo de Lecter. Quiere protegerla de el a como de lugar.

Kuroko decide irse a inscribir a sus hermanas en escuelas de elección de la propia Doppel, después de hacer sitas para que estas hagan sus respectivos exámenes de admisión. Kuroko y Doppel pasaron el día haciendo su trabajo, despues de todo hoy a sido un dia muy tranquilo, solo a sido papeleo y revisiones de casos.

Ya después de un largo día de trabajo, las vuelven a casa y nadie se percato de su relación para variar, aparte Nya no le dijo a Kuroko que Iris la descubrió, al fin de cuentas la demonia era muy discreta.

Ambas llegan a casa, Kuroko desea darse un baño y Doppel desea comer, al abrir la puerta se encuentran a Karin y Emily charlando.

-¿Entonces te dejo ese chico por humana? Que mala suerte Emily.-

-Ni tanto, después de que me dejara Scott por Knikes, se fue por una tal Ramona. Ahí me di cuenta que no valía pena salir con chico mayor que yo, lo mejor fue cuando se enfrentó con los siete exs de Ramona.-

-Esa Ramona si que debió ser una zorra.-

-Lo mas raro es que uno de sus ex, era el que izo del Capitán América en UCM y que otro tenia poderes por ser vegano. ¡Eso es ridículo! Yo debería tener poderes, yo si que soy vegana.-

-Jajajaja. Pero tienes súper fuerza, los centauros aun sin entrenar pueden voltear un coche.-

-Oye Karin. ¿Tenías novio?-

-Para nada, me veo como una niña de primaria y soy una enana entre las harpias comunes, a pesar de que ya pongo huevos y soy una hembra fértil. No llamaba la atención de ningún chico y la verdad ellos me miraban con cara ternura. ¿Sabes? Una vez me invitaron a una fiesta de cumpleaños de un compañero de clases y me sentaron con su hermanita pensando que era niña, eso fue el año pasado.-

Kuroko y Doppel no hicieron ruido y escucharon lo que platicaban las dos chicas un rato.

-¿Te gustaba alguien?-

-No, porque ninguno quería tocar a una niña pequeñita como yo. Lo mas cercano que tuve a un enamorado era el sobrino del novio de mi prima Betty. Estamos hablando de un niño de ocho años.-

-Oye tu tío que te compro la batería, es el padre de tus primas. ¿Cierto? es que las harpias comunes por lo regular tienen múltiples parejas a lo largo de sus vidas.-

-Bueno si, la verdad el y mi tía an sido amantes desde hace veinte al años, ella por ser una harpía tenía que ocultarse de los humanos, aparte de que en esos tiempos pocos sabían de la existencia de extraespecies y si nos veían, nos consideraban fraudes del cgi. Cuando se izó pública la existencia de las extraespecies, inmediatamente se casaron legalmente. Fueron de las primeras de liminal/humano en casarse en el estado de Colorado. Como lo quiero, el fue el que me enseño a tocar la batería, al fin de cuentas es maestro de música y toca varios instrumentos.-

-¿Cómo te llevas con tus tíos?-

-Bien, ellos me criaron, mi madre… bueno no es la persona mas confiable. Dicen que las harpias no somos muy inteligente y tenemos una horrible memoria. La verdad es una enfermedad que tenemos las harpias gracias a la endogamia. Ya que antiguamente las harpias atrapaban un hombre, por lo general ese hombre era el único que encontraban en mucho tiempo y este se metia hasta con sus propias hijas nietas.-

-Qué asco.-

Contesto Emily con desagrado, no era para menos una situación asi era bastante desagradable.

-Si que lo es, por eso las harpias tienen múltiples parejas para deshacerse de esos genes en las próximas generaciones, mi madre era de esas harpias que heredo esos genes dañados. Según un doctor que me atendía me dijo que ese gen dañado era persistente en generaciones, pero se pierde si la familia de harpias se reprodujera con humanos que no estén emparentados entre ellas, como padres, abuelos, medios hermanos o primos. Por fortuna a mi me tocaron los buenos genes de mi padre y gracias a ellos no herede el gen dañado de mi madre.

Mi tia Alice no heredo el gen dañado, como era costumbre en las tradiciones de mi tribu, todas las harpias cuidan de las pequeñas y mi madre era un problema por su falta de memoria. No entendían como se reprodujo. Cuando se hizo pública la existencia de las extraespecies, el gobierno americano nos trató como especies protegidas y batallamos mucho en tener derechos como los ciudadanos americanos, pero gracias a que logramos que legalmente seamos iguales a los humanos, termino mi custodia en tutela de mis tíos. Aun me acuerdo, cuando se casaron, mi tía Alice llevaba un bonito vestido de novia y mi tío Alex ese esmoquin.-

Karin sonríe con algo de nostalgia, luego se percata junto con Emily de la presencia de su hermana y su pareja.

-Hola Kuroko.-

Saludo Emily, saludo que fue correspondido por la mayor de las hermanas.

-Hola chicas, no quise interrumpir su plática, veo que se llevan muy bien. Por cierto mañana les irán a hacer su examen de admisión. Mama Nya eligió las escuelas a las que irán. Asi que mas vale que aprueben.-

-De acuerdo.-

Dijo Karin algo entusiasmada, en cuan a Emily se veía algo nerviosa. Esto es notado por Doppel.

-¿Sucede algo Emily?-

-No soy muy buena matemáticas.-

-No te preocupes, conozco alguien que tampoco es buena en matemáticas y fue alguien en la vida. Ya veras que todo saldrá bien.-

Luego de ese comentario tan positivo Emily levanta sus orejitas en señal de su animo restituido por su "cuñada".

-Por cierto antes de que se olvide, hice un estofado de res con verduras y prepare algo de arroz, espero que no se quejen mi arroz condimentado, le pues le puse ajo, cebolla y apio molidos para que tenga sabor. Déjenme decirles que odio la comida simple. Asi no toquen el royo de verduras que está en el refri, es de Emily y respeten, que ella es vegetariana.-

A Nya esto le causa risa, ya que conoce la naturaleza gorrona de Kuroko, por lo que no pierde la oportunidad de joderla.

-Ya oíste. El royo es de tu hermanita.-

-Ja… ja.-

Ya despues de un rato de acomodar unas cosas, llega la hora de la cena. Claramente las cuatro disfrutan de esta.

-¡Karin-chan! Ya te puedes casar, pero tus pretendientes primero tendrán que derrotar a One-san primero.-

Decía Kuroko mientras disfrutaba de su estofado, claramente era un estilo americano de comida, era otro tipo de sabor pero le gustaba a Kuroko. Por lado Doppel se veía contenta disfrutando de su comida en silencio.

-Esto no es nada, mi tia Alice cocina mejor que yo.-

Karin deja en claro que no es tan buena, pero para los estándares de Kuroko ella es una maravilla.

-Realmente sabes cocinar muy bien Karin, tu arroz es muy rico.-

-No me alagues tanto que me la voy creer Emily. Jajaja.-

En eso Kuroko ve a Doppel comiendo y ve que lo esta haciendo con la boca de su cara y no con las que salen de sus cabellos, ella intullo que no lo hacia por no querer asustar a las chicas.

-Mas por favor Karin.-

Dijo Doppel extendiendo el plato para que la harpia rubia le sirviera mas comida.

-Ok, veo que te serviré más, al fin de cuentas debes comer por dos.-

Esto impacta a Doppel y Kuroko, ya que Doppel borro ese lapso de tiempo de las memorias de chicas con el neuralizador. Emily se emociona.

-¿Kuroko eres hombre?-

Esto molesta a Kuroko, Doppel solo se moría de la riza, esa chica si que es inocente. Hasta que Karin le explica.

-No, no. Lo que pasa es que Nya es hermafrodita, por lo que puede quedar preñada o embarazar a otra hembra. ¿Por qué sé que está embarazada? Bueno lo sé por qué un maestro mío de la secundaria está casado con una cambia formas. Como estos pueden tener la forma que se les da gana, pues no les importa que los vean desnudos con sus formas falsas, en cambio cuando se embarazan se sienten "vulnerables" por lo que buscan cualquier cosa que les proteja en su embarazo, la esposa del profesor Oswell Spencer, Sirina, me lo conto, ella me dijo que en sus setecientos años se a embarazado ocho veces y en esas ocho veces, ella se ponía ropa, incluso me conto que en su primer embarazo se puso una armadura. Aparte de sentir una terrible hambre.-

Esto confirma algunas cosas que Doppel quería saber y le quitaba dudas a Kuroko. Por lo que se ve Karin sabe de especies abisales, especialmente de la especie de Nya.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué Nya está embarazada de Kuroko, si ella es mujer?-

Karin levanta su ala y haciendo señal de que se callara le responde.

-No hablemos de biología abisal a profundidad mientras se come, no ayuda a la digestión Emily. Lo único que puedo decir es que las abisales embarazadas de cualquier especie se sienten muy vulnerables y trataran de buscar cualquier tipo de protección que las haga sentir seguras y que tienen un hambre aterradora. Por eso Nya debe tener siempre triple porción.-

La rubia morena se para servirle suficiente comida a Doppel para que esta sacie su hambre.

Cuando termina la cena se van a dormir, otro día y más cosas descubiertas.

A la mañana siguiente todas se alistan para el día del examen de admisión de las hermanas Smith, claro que piden prestado uno de los vehículos de MON para trasladar a Emily (esa Kuroko).

Ya en la escuela de donde van a asistir las chicas notan que es muy grande el campus de esta.

-¡Que grande! ¿En serio vamos a estudiar aquí?-

Claramente Emily estaba muy impresionada a lo que Nya le responde muy calmadamente.

-Si, este es el colegio Saikawa, secundaria y preparatoria, unos de los mejores que hay en la ciudad. Esta diseñado para satisfacer las necesidades de alumnos liminales y humanos incluso a los que estén discapacitados físicamente, aquí se acepta a alumnos de todas las especies. Su nivel académico es alto, por lo tanto pongan todo su esfuerzo chicas. Espero que puedan pasar el examen.-

-De entre todas las escuelas tenias que escoger esta. No se si tu embarazo ya te esta afectando, pero ya estas hasta arriba de instinto materno.-

Doppel fulmina con la mirada a Kuroko, esta claramente sabe quien es la que manda.

-Tu te encargas de lo legal. Lleva a las chicas a que hagan su examen y trata de que queden ahí. Has lo que te digo. Mientras…-

-¡Oye!-

Doppel usa sus cabellos para quitarle su tarjeta de crédito. La cual va usar claramente.

-Me iré de compras con tu tarjeta, luego te repongo el dinero.-

-¿Se te olvido tu cartera?-

-Si.-

-Eso lo explica.-

Karin y Emily empiezan a reírse de la situación, aligerando la atención de la centauride por el examen.

Una vez que Kuroko se va con sus hermanas a que estas presenten el examen. Nya se va del lugar, al fin de cuentas debe haber un cajero cerca para conseguir cambio para el transporte.

Doppel despues de conseguir dinero para moverse por la ciudad va Andariel's.

Era claro su objetivo… ropa. Si era verdad lo que decía Karin, eso explicaba su sentimiento de vulnerabilidad. Claro que ella usualmente no usa ropa, pero sabe que algunos de sus hermanos sí, claro que por cuestiones laborales o porque sus parejas así se lo pedían.

Al llegar a sección de ropa para dama, Nya busca ropa de su talla. Claramente ella no tiene un gran sentido de la moda, pero ella quiere algo sencillo. Por lo que va a buscar unos vestidos largos.

Doppel encuentra unos vestidos largos de color blanco. Eso le parecía bien.

Después paso por donde había sacos casuales para dama, ella no era de tener un favoritismo pero vio un diseño que le llamo la atención, claramente era de esos sacos de diseñador. Un elegante saco azul eléctrico, muy lindo, ella normalmente no se fijaría en el precio, pero qué diablos, pagaría con la tarjeta de Kuroko, después le repondría el dinero.

Ella se acerca al saco. Ella vio el precio, estaba de suerte no era tan excesivamente caro, era un lujo que podía darse.

-Aproveche señorita, es el último que queda. Cuando pusieron ese Charlotte en rebaja se agotaron casi de inmediato.-

Le informa una empleada humana de la tienda. Claramente había escuchado de la línea Charlotte, especialmente de Tionishia, pues era de las pocas marcas en hacer ropa para liminales de anatomía especial a precios accesibles, pero cuando hacia ropa para humanoides, era una cosa muy distinta. Eran diseños muy costosos y fabulosos, pero lo que lo que hacía a la marca Charlotte única como pocas, es que eran de cera de aracne, técnicamente estabas comprando un chaleco antibalas muy a la moda. Eran contadas las marcas que hacen ropa de cera Aracne y ese chaleco era algo que cumpliría con esa necesidad que ella sentía en ese momento.

-Me llevo el saco señorita.-

Una vez pagada su ropa, Doppel decide cambiarse en la tienda, claramente eso era raro para el personal, pero ya llevaba puesta la ropa que le regalo Kurusu por tres días.

Sale del probador y claramente se ve tan diferente.

Tenia un vestido largo de color blanco, unas sandalias de piel que compro y el chaleco azul de cera de Aracne. Técnicamente al llevar eso Nya se sintió más segura, aparte de que se compró ropa interior y llevaba mas ropa que compro en las bolsas.

Una vez que salió de Andariel's sintió nuevamente hambre y ese antojo por churros de cajeta.

Una parada al "Séptimo Cielo" era obligatoria.

Claramente toma un taxi, al llegar pide a unas ordenes de churros con cajeta.

Mientras le traían su orden de aquel restaurante de comida mexicana, ella se percató que casi no le había echado una mirada. Claramente era un lugar de con paredes blancas, mesas sillas de madera y muy limpio, había muchas fotos de gente famosa que había visitado el lugar decorando las paredes, Doppel solo pudo reconocer a Karu y a su tropa, en la cual estaban su hermana Ekaterina y sus sobrinas. También noto que había una foto de Roberto García de la Madrid, el cual estaba al lado de un tipo que tenía pinta de ser escoses. También había una foto de Mero junto a toda la familia Kurusu antes de que naciera la pequeña Weiss. También noto una foto del alcalde con su esposa Fernanda y su hija Hinata. Por ultimo vio una foto del equipo MOE, en la cual se veían muy golpeadas, Doppel se acordó que aquí vinieron a festejar después de que se recuperan después de vencer a ese "Sharkland", realmente le sorprende que siguieran vivas después de salvar la ciudad, especialmente Aria, la pobre sufrió varias quemaduras después de destruir a ese robot combate.

El resto de las fotos son de celebridades de la política y del espectáculo.

Pero como el destino es tan impredecible, Doppel escucha la voz de ciertas personitas del personal de MON.

-¡Por fin Sadia vamos comer tacos!-

-Por supuesto Emy. Valió la pena esperar.-

-Y que lo digas Sadia, el fiscal Kamiya me dio una buena lana si nos apurábamos con lo de ese caso en el que mataron a esa lamia. Sí que parece un fusil descarado schoold days.-

-Solo que agregaron a la pobre lamia que pasaba por ahí. Pero olvidémonos del trabajo.-

-Cierto Redguard, a elegir… ¿Qué son enpipianadas?-

-Ni idea, pero me han contado que hay un platillo llamado gorditas que son un deleite Wilde.-

-No se tu pero yo quiero tacos, con re harta carne.-

Si eran esas dos Emily Wilde y Sadia Redguard, las cuales se sentaron en frente de Doppel, pero estas ni la notaron.

Tanto la rubia y la afroamericana leían el menú, Doppel se cubrió con su cabello la cara para no ser reconocida por esas dos.

-Disculpe señorita. Pero se nos acabó masa para hacer más churros, si gusta puede esperar unos minutos para poder preparar su orden.-

Doppel es sacada de sus concentración por una empleada del restaurante, realmente quería esos churros, por lo que accede a esperar.

-Por supuesto.-

Dijo la cambia formas mientras se sentaba en una mesa aledaña a las dos cabezas hueca. Doppel maldecía que en ese mismo momento el restaurant estuviera casi lleno y solo pudiera sentarse en esa mesa al lado de esa dos.

-¿Qué son chiles rellenos?-

-No se pero quiero dos.-

Amabas se vieron mutuamente y empezaron a reírse.

-Emily aquí dice que pueden ser de carne o queso.-

-Que los mios sean de la carne mas dura.-

Ambas empiezan a reírse de su estupides, Nya quiere que se callen, pero se arriesga a ser descubierta. Sadia empieza a buscar el nombre de un platillo.

-¿Hey Wilde? ¿Sabes que es un tamal?-

-Para que lo pides si ya tenemos uno cada una.-

Ve la imagen del platillo en el menú y nota la similaridad entre este y la parte femenina siendo apretada por alguna tela ajustada. Después de unos segundos empiezan a reírse.

-Ya enserio, dejemos hacer esto. ¡Joven!-

Se acerca a ellas un mesero y está listo para tomar su orden.

-Quiero dos órdenes de gorditas surtidas por favor.-

-Ok y para su amiga.-

-A mi tráeme dos órdenes de tacos de carne de arrachera.-

-Enseguida.-

Despues que se va el mecero, ellas empiezan a platicar.

-¿Ya te enteraste de que Aria y Zoe se fueron a estados unidos?-

Wilde mira a Sadia un tanto fastidiada.

-Bravo, ojala secuestren su avión y se estrellen en el mar.-

-Si se nota que la quieres. Las dos se fueron a una convención de armas a conseguir armas a Nueva York, se fueron a ver que juguetitos nuevos consiguen y aprobar algunos prototipos de armas de las empresas armamentistas. Dicen que Industrias Du neptune preparan el primer rifle francotirador de la historia totalmente silencioso.-

-Ble. Las odio. Ellas si que tiene vacaciones, yo ni siquiera e ido de vacaciones en años. Que lo disfruten.-

-Que amargada.-

-Tu estarías de malas por todo el papeleo del desastre de las abejitas. Un asesinato triple con lamia incluida. Abuso sexual a una niña liminal de parte de su propio padre, todavía hay mafias que usan liminales en sus filas y de las fuertes. Es mucho papeleo Sadia.-

-Pero ya podemos contrarrestarlos eficientemente. Me sorprende que Hiromasa aya sido destituido de su cargo después tanto tiempo de que paso.-

-Ba, ese vejete se lo tenía bien merecido, como le gustaba darse a odiar. Por decisiones de ancianos incompetentes como el, la sociedad no avanza como se debe. Aparte por su ineptitud se robaron ese robotsote. Aun sigo sin comprender como estaba armado ese tiburón de dos patas. Según el imperio Atlante se lo entrego sin armas para una demostración y ese anciano estaba al cargo de la seguridad del evento.-

-Si lo se, si no fuera por las MOE y esos efectivos de Brutal Corp, medio Japón sería un segundo Chernóbil.-

-Si negra, me gusto cuando esos chicos Brutal Corp desobedecieron órdenes y se enfrentaron a esa megazord. Pero la araña estúpida se llevó todo el crédito.-

-No seas mala, la arrojaron desde muy alto con una bomba de tiempo y aparte di que no quedo hecha una mancha de sangre, puso la bomba en su punto débil, tumbándola en el acto a esa cosota.-

-Me sorprende que no haya quedado como queso gruyer y solo se haya chamuscado. ¿Por qué estamos recordando el pasado Sadia?-

-No se, al menos di que tu y tus amigas no les toco guardia cuando fue ese atentado en la clínica.-

-No me lo recuerdes chocolatito. Se murieron varias enfermeras que no les pudo pasar mano y menos a ese cardiólogo que se caía de bueno. Grandote como me gustan.-

-Ahora que recuerdo en ese incidente solo sobrevivió una persona.-

-De hecho fueron dos, la niña que fue herida en el pecho y ese tal Snake que mato a los terroristas. La verdad quisiera saber que ha de haber sido de esa niña.-

-Quien sabe Emy.-

Doppel escucho todo, ella sabe quién fue esa superviviente y sabe perfectamente que está en buenas manos.

En eso llega un mesero con la orden de Doppel.

-Aquí está su orden señorita.-

-Gracias.-

Doppel paga y se va del restaurante, afortunadamente ni Sadia ni Wilde notaron a Doppel. Por fortuna esas dos estaban en sus cosas y la verdad Sadia le caía mal y Wilde… bueno esa boba era "casi" tan desafortunada como Aria. De hecho "casi" le tiene lastima, como a Aria.

Ese día Doppel se lo tomaría libre ya que tenía cosas por hacer, entre ellas hablar con su hermana y ver si podía comunicarse con Karu y llegar a un trato razonable con él.

Al llegar a casa Doppel empezó a guardar sus cosas. Le dio otra vez hambre, comiendo otra bolsa de churros. Una vez saciado su antojo lava sus manos y empieza a buscar su móvil, puesto que si llama del teléfono de la casa, Karu sospecharía mas de la cuenta y no tendría oportunidad de un movimiento en contra de Lecter. Nya marca el numero del móvil de su hermana Ekaterina.

Luego de unos instantes Ekaterina contesta a su hermana.

-¡¿Nya?! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Para qué es buena tu hermana menor?-

Pregunto Ekaterina de forma alegre a lo que Doppel contesta a su hermana.

-Mucho, pero antes que nada que nada. ¿Nuestro padre ya te visito?-

-Si lo hizo, mama tiene desde ayer que se fue del planeta, al fin de cuentas siempre viene a visitarnos por estas fechas. Pero se fue antes de lo previsto por algo que sucedió ayer.-

Esto levanta una señal de alerta en Nya, no sabía porque, pero sabía que algo paso.

-¿Qué paso Eka?-

-¿Por qué te oyes tan asustada?-

-Por muchas cosas, pero eso te lo contaría en persona y no por teléfono. Dime que paso Eka con nuestro padre.-

-Bueno te lo contare, pero mañana sábado nos juntamos a tomar un café en Muffet's para que me cuentes lo que solo puedes en persona.-

-Hecho. ¿Qué paso con nuestro padre?-

-Bien Mama nos visitó como lo hace todos años, las cosas pasaron normales hasta que Mama quiso jugar con los niños monopoli. Tu sabes lo que opino de ese juego, es malvado. Aún recuerdo como Rachel se le aventó a Caitlyn al cuello, cuando esta la dejo en la calle en el monopoli. Juramos que nadie jugaría ese juego en la casa nunca mas. Pero Mama estaba muy entusiasmada por jugarlo por alguna extraña razón, luego nos enteramos de que fue humillada por el rey de los Atlantes y quería entrenar para vengarse y humillarlo de la misma forma. Pero Kuuko dejo a Mama y a sus hermanos en la calle. Quien diría que mi pequeña es una agresiva chica de negocios, derroto a Mama y a todos sus hermanos de una forma aplastante. Mama izo berrinche al ser derrotada por Kuuko de múltiples formas en ese juego. Luego de eso mama me pidió que si le prestábamos a Kuuko para vengarse de el rey, pero yo le dije que no. Kuuko tenía que salvar el semestre, aparte tenía exámenes y por si fuera tenía el evento del festival deportivo dentro de un mes. Muchas responsabilidades… si mi niña no fuera tan floja para las matemáticas. Uf.

Bueno, después de que no podía llevarse a Kuuko para que vengara su honor. Mama hizo un berrinche de lo mas patético. Se tiro al piso, se revolcó y lloro como una niña chiquita. Fue tan avergonzante ver a mama haciendo eso. Pero de la nada apareció Lecter de la nada y fue una sorpresa absoluta…-

-¡¿Lecter?! ¿¡Que estaba haciendo ahí!?-

-Ni idea, pero le llamo la atención, ya que si seguía asi reventaría los cráneos de toda la población. La verdad desconozco el alcance de los poderes de mama, pero Lecter es otra cosa. El se puede tele transportar desde cualquier sombra y saber tus pensamientos con solo mirarte, sin usar habilidades telepáticas. Obvio Karu se molestó un montón por entrar asi a la casa. No importa lo que haga Karu, Lecter le supera cualquier intento por detectar sus movimientos. Pero eso hace que Karu trate de querer matarlo, desde su última pelea hace nueve años, Karu quiere vencerlo. Pero Lecter es un hueso duro de roer. Hasta donde se Lecter a estado en diferentes dimensiones y ha peleado con múltiples enemigos de todo tipo. La verdad desconozco lo que es su verdadero poder.

En fin luego de eso quiso platicar con Karu y Mama en secreto, por lo que fueron al laboratorio. Pero de algo estoy segura Mama salió gruñendo muy molesta, Lecter sonriendo y Karu como niño con juguete nuevo, Lecter le dio algo llamado "diamantium" y unos planos de algo llamado SRX y R-gun. No se que sean pero Karu desde que se fue mama y Lecter se a encerrado en laboratorio. Se que esta con vida, por que los niños se quejan de que su papa se está comiendo sus danoninos y sus kikicrispis.-

Esto es definitivo Lecter hablo con su padre y con Karu encerrado en el laboratorio será difícil hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Lecter se le adelanto con su mas cercano aliado y lo compro. Karu no puede resistirse a tecnología de nivel uno que normalmente le da la duquesa Andariel Du Neptune el doctor Lecter.

Claramente necesita a Karu pero parece que Lecter compro a Karu o lo distrajo para que no sea una molestia.

"¡Maldito Lecter! Se que se las esta ingeniando para algo grande y quiere que Kuroko sea la chispa que inicie el incendio. El muy cabron se me adelanto. Al fin de cuentas Karu es mi aliado mas próximo para contrarrestarlo y ya me lo neutralizo. Ese Karu vendido… esperen aun puedo tenerlo para que me ayude. Solo necesito hablar con Eka."

Pensó Doppel, maquino un nuevo plan.

-Eka mejor veámonos hoy en Muffet's. Necesito hablar urgente contigo.-

-¿Sucede algo grave?-

-Si. Muchas cosas que no quiero que se enteren las chismosas de Irina y Rachel.-

-Bueno. Nos vemos en la tarde, hoy me toca a mi a recoger a los niños. Cuendo se desocupe te llamo luego Nya.-

-Perfecto Eka. Te lo agradezco mucho.-

-No se en que estas metida, pero te vez muy nerviosa. Pero mas te vale contármelo todo.-

-Si lo hare, pero no te vayas a exaltar cuando te enteres de la mitad de mis problemas.-

-No te preocupes, yo te llamo y nos reunimos en Muffet's.-

-Gracias hermana.-

Ambas cuelgan Doppel esta algo frustrada y preocupada, Lecter compro a Karu, ese es un hecho. Pero Lecter no da un paso si no esta seguro.

Paso un tiempo y ya era medio día, Doppel va hacer algo comer, ya que el hambre del embarazo le esta matando. Pero antes de que llegue a la cocina la puerta se habre, Nya ve que se trata de Emily y Karin, las cuales llegan con unas bolsas y otras cosas mas.

Doppel nota que las chicas tienen estados de animo muy diferentes. Karin se veía algo cansada y Emily se viea muy nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Qué te pasa Emily?-

La centaura se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa y al borde del llanto, esto preocupo mucho a Doppel, ya que lo más probable es que haya reprobado el examen de admisión. Doppel la abrasa maternalmente a la rubia de ojos color miel.

-No pasa nada Emily, ya habrá otra oportunidad.-

-Ese no es problema.-

Dijo Karin mientras se sentaba en sofá de la sala.

-¿Entonces que paso? ¿Le hicieron algo a Emily? Si es asi buscare al que aya sido y lo dejare listo para que viva en un cuarto acolchonado toda su vida.-

-Si que eres exagerada Nya. Pero nadie le hizo algo a Emily. Emily muéstrale tu examen.-

La rubia obedeció y le mostro su examen. Doppel estaba totalmente desconcertada, no podía entender como esa puede ser la razón por la que Emily este tan nerviosa.

-¿¡Un cien por ciento de aciertos en el examen?!-

-Nunca he sacado un cien perfecto en ningún examen sin estudiar.-

Esto era definitivo, Emily es alguien al cual no puede Doppel evitar quererla. ¿Sera que la equina despierta su lado maternal? Pero había algo que debía atender con Karin.

-¿Y a ti como te fue Karin?-

-Muy pesado, saque ochenta y nueve. Y eso que no estudie como Emily. Solo deseo sentarme y ver algo en la tele.-

Doppel suspira aliviada al saber que las chicas pasaron el examen de admisión, despues vio las bolsas, una mochila y un maletín escolar.

-Ya compraron los útiles como pude ver.-

-Si Nya. En la escuela nos dieron uniformes inmediatamente después de darnos los resultados del examen. Incluso tienen para centauros, el problema es que la camisa del uniforme no me gusta mucho, pero a Emily le encanto. Luego fuimos a comprar los útiles con el dinero que nos dio Kuroko.-

Explico Karin, a Doppel se le hiso raro que Kuroko les soltara el dinero. Al fin de cuentas Kuroko tiene acceso a los números de cuenta de las chicas. Eso habla bien de ella, posiblemente la recompense.

Doppel decide hacer la comida, pero Karin se ofrece a hacerla nuevamente, ya que esta le argumento que debería descansar un rato, Doppel no se opuso, al fin de cuentas Karin cocina delicioso.

En eso Emily se acerca a Doppel y mira su saco nuevo.

-¡Ah! Un Charlotte. Qué envidia, le pedí a mi papa que me comprara uno igual pero como los sacos esos son para humanoides serían muy caros. Por lo que no me lo compro. Además me dijo que para lo quería si no era muy abrigador. En Canadá hace mucho frio la mayor parte del año. Esos sacos son muy caros. Por el precio de uno, papa me compro mucha ropa y un móvil.-

-¿En serio? Yo tuve suerte y lo acabo de comprar en oferta. Era el último.-

-Aunque fuese contigo dudo que hubiera de mi talla.-

-Ya veo.-

Realmente la convivencia con las chicas le es agradable a Doppel, Karin a pesar de su apatía inicial ha demostrado ser muy servicial y acomedida, Emily por su cuenta es muy dulce e inocente.

Cada vez que pasaba mas tiempo con ellas, mas las apreciaba a las dos chicas.

Despues de almorzar con ellas Doppel se alistaba para su encuentro con su hermana. Se despidió de las chicas y se fue al lugar de reunión.

Una vez en camino a Muffet's, Ekaterina le confirma que va en camino a reunirse con ella. Ambas hermanas están frente a frente en la famosa cafetería. Ekaterina llevaba o mas bien su cabello tomo la forma de un vestido azul. Por su lado Doppel llevaba la ropa que compro ese mismo dia.

-Hola Eka, me alegra que estés aquí. Realmente necesito hablar contigo lejos de oídos no deseados.-

-Si vas a jugar al espía, mejor nos hubiéramos juntado en el bosque.-

-Ja. Realmente no cambias, pero no quería que otras personas cercanas nos oyeran.-

-Uf. Bien entremos…¿Estas llevando ropa de verdad?-

-Si Eka. Adentro te digo lo que sospeches.-

A Ekatrina se le forma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que significa lo que ella esta imaginando.

-¡Mi Onee-sama está embarazada! Jaja. ¿Quién lo diría? Creí que tú quedarías quedadona. ¡Por fin te estrenaste! ¿Quién fue el que llego a ese negro y oscuro corazón tuyo Nya? Apuesto que te le metiste a Kurusu y formaras parte de harem o fue un chico desconocido del cual no se nada.-

Ekaterina reía de la emoción y no era para menos, de entre todos sus hermanos, Doppel era la única que no tenía hijos, ambas entran y Ekaterina llama a una de las meseras, la cual era una saltarina de cabello negro con coletas, ojos y exoesqueletos purpuras con un traje de maid.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo tráeme tu bebida de mejor calidad para las dos y un pastel de fresitas.-

La saltarina asiente y se va a traer el pedido de Ekaterina.

-¿Quién es el padre? ¡Dime, dime!-

La hermana de Doppel estaba extremadamente emocionada y no era para menos, pero Doppel no se ve tan entusiasmada.-

-Kuroko Smith…-

Esto petrifica a su hermana, la cual ya se imaginaba a un varón, pero no a una mujer. Doppel suspira profundamente.

-Eka… te resumiré y explicare lo que está pasando…-

Después de explicarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos días, Ekaterina escucho detenidamente cada datalle del problema en el que se a metido Smith, lo de la familia de esta y el tan peculiar secreto de su hermana mayor.

-Haber Nya. John Smith, padre de Kuroko Smith, uno de los principales impulsores del acta de intercambio cultural inter especies tuvo varias hijas, estas no pueden ser cuidadas por este y sus respectivas madres, por lo que el les dio estudios y la única persona que podía cuidarlas es Kuroko, pero Kuroko no quiere cuidarlas, pero la ley la tiene acorralada y no puede deshacerse de ellas aunque quiera, aparte tu y ella son una pareja sentimental… que bien guardado te lo tenías Nya. Aparte tu y ella querían un bebe, pero por obvias razones ella no podía tenerlo, asi que tú te implantaste un ovulo de ella y lo fertilizaste tu.

Luego de que se le juntara todo eso, lo de tu embarazo fue lo que desato un problema. Ya que Kuroko no tenia ni la mas remota de como es nuestra biología, asi que ese dia mama estaba en casa y Karu en buena voluntad le dijo que no podía atenderla ya que si mama escuchaba que estaba hablando con ella, mama hubiera ido inmediatamente a matarla a la primera oportunidad, ya que mama odia Kuroko y quiere matarla por lo que paso hace nueve años.

Por lo que le pidió una explicación al segundo experto a la mano y peor opción de paso." El señor de la oscuridad eterna", Serge Scot Lecter… ya comprendo tu preocupación, pedirle un favor a un primigenio del nivel de Lecter es un reverendo suicidio. No es un secreto para mi y Karu que Smith es solo un peón en el tablero del Señor de la oscuridad, una pieza muy importante al ser Smith una fuerza natural del caos, el técnicamente manipulo toda su vida sin darse cuenta y tienes miedo de el se cobre ese favor, el cual lo mas probable es que se cobre en un complicado plan. Creo que es lo que eh entendido hasta ahora.

Mira no creo que le diga nada a mama, Lecter no sacrificara a Smith hasta que deje de serle útil. ¿Y para que sirve Kuroko? Es obvio, para ser una fuerza del caos cambiante, las decisiones de Smith influyen de diferentes formas a las personas en una cadena, la verdad es raro encontrar alguien asi. Kuroko con una sola decisión o acción que haga es capaz de desencadenar eventos increíbles, tanto para bien, como para mal, si ella no hace lo que la hace ser ella misma, ese poder es inservible.-

-Exacto Eka, le estoy metiendo presión para que ella no use ese don suyo y no avance sus planes, aparte de que tengo miedo de lo que fuera a pasarle al pagar el precio de ese favor que le hizo Lecter, aunque fuese solo información, nada de lo que venga de un lord del caos es gratis. Eka necesito tu ayuda y la Sarver para frenar a Lecter.-

Ekaterina se pone toda seria, no es ningún secreto que Karu y Lecter son enemigos en plan pasivo agresivo y ni el uno ni el otro se atacarían sin razón aparente, siendo mas un duelo de intelectos. Claro que desde que Lecter puso en su lugar a Karu y Nyarlatotep, Lecter dejo en claro su poderío, pero Karu y Lecter desde ese momento han tenido una guerra fría. Ambos podrían conversar, podrían aliarse, incluso cooperar con los planes del otro, pero al primer descuido de ambos se apuñalarían por la espalda sin dudarlo, Karu teme al poder de Lecter, Lecter le teme al ingenio y astucia de Karu. Ambos son muy listos y parece que la experiencia de Lecter supera a Karu por momentos, Lecter siempre tiene vigilado a Karu y viceversa.

¿Por qué ambos no se han enfrentado? La respuesta es simple, ambos podrían acabar con la vida en la tierra en una confrontación directa y ambos tienen buenas razones para no hacerlo.

Este pensamiento lógico hace Ekaterina llegue a una respuesta lógica.

-Nya, seré tu hermana y te aprecio mucho, pero no arriesgaría a mis hijas y los demás hijos de Karu a ser daño colateral de tu guerra personal con Lecter, estas en una posición en la que no puedo ayudarte ya que pierdo mas de lo que gano.-

-Lo se, pero hay algo que necesito y Karu lo posee y es la llave de plata.-

-Nya… ¿Estas bromeando? Yog Sothoth no es de fiar, ese ente no te ayudara si no pagas el precio que te pide y dudo que Karu te suelte esa llave asi nomas… ahora entiendo, ese Lecter es un bastardo, le dio esa tecnología y planos a Karu para mantenerlo entretenido y asi dejarte fuera de la jugada… muy astuto. Por eso vienes a mi. Ya que la llave de plata es tu basa del triunfo. Karu haría cualquier cosa con tal de joder a Lecter y Yog Sothoth adora las bromas… con razón no lo aguanta Lecter, Karu y Yog Sothoth están cortados por la misma tijera, con razón se llevan tan bien.-

-¿Entonces me ayudaras Eka?-

Ekaterina lo medita un rato, piensa en los pros y contras de todo. Hasta que llega a una conclusión.

-Mira de momento no. Pero hay una posibilidad. Lecter le dio un metal muy raro y planos a Karu de tecnología nivel uno. Por lo que va estar un buen rato encerrado en el laboratorio y solo sale a comer una vez al día y es de noche. Solo hago que las chicas no llenen la despensa… ahora que lo veo los chicos están molestos porque Karu se esta comiendo su cereal y sus dulces… Solo es cuestión de tiempo de que Rachel e Irina se enojen con Karu y decidan matarlo de hambre y que de paso este mas tiempo con los niños. Solo es cuestión de tiempo y hablare con el cuando tenga la oportunidad.-

-¡Gracias Eka!-

Doppel abraza a su hermana de forma efusiva, Ekaterina solo responde al abrazo, las hermanas están asi un rato.

En eso llega la Aracne mesera y entrega dos tasas de café con un pastel pequeño de fresas.

-Aquí esta nuestro mocca especial de granos selectos y el pastel con fresas que pidió, es de tres leches. Que lo disfruten.-

Se va la saltarina y las hermanas prosiguen con lo suyo.

-¿Necesitas algo mas de mi hermanita?-

-La verdad si… Quiero que me digas como afrontar un embarazo, ya que este es mi primer bebe y no se nada de nada.-

-Jajajaja. Vaya que necesitas mucha ayuda Onee-sama, el embarazo de una cambia formas es tortuoso y con mucha hambre de por medio. Por suerte para ti, imouto-chan ya ha tenido dos embarazos con un año de diferencia cada uno.-

Así pasaron la tarde las dos hermanas. Ekaterina aconsejando a Doppel sobre el embarazo en su especie, de lo que debe y no debe hacer la futura mama cambia formas.

Luego de comerse el pastel entre las dos, las hijas del caos reptante se retiran a casa.

Ya de vuelta es otra convivencia con las chicas y Kuroko, ya sería otro día.

A la mañana siguiente y rumbo al trabajo Kuroko y Doppel se ponen al día de lo que paso ayer.

-Así que a eso llegaste con Ekaterina, es un avance.-

-Si lo sé. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?-

-De locos, Wilde me saco de quicio y me entere que Sadia no fue a donde la site, porque tu te robaste mi recado.-

Doppel se ríe de su travesura. Kuroko prosigue.

-Para empezar se perdieron unos papeles de una investigación, yo revise el caso y avanzamos en la investigación, pero Wilde o alguien mas perdió los papeles de la investigación y el fiscal Kamiya estaba como loco. Me llamo Emily y Wilde estaba sacándome de quicio, puesto que no encontrábamos los dichosos papeles y Emily contándome que paso el examen, luego de estarme peleando con Wilde y tratar de aclarar los malos entendidos por el móvil con mi hermana. Uf… lo peor de todo fue cuando le dije a esa imbécil; "¡Emily si no me solucionas esto, juro que te meto el brazo por la raja y te arranco tu hedionda vagina!..-

Entonces Doppel se percata de que fue un momento muy incómodo para la hermana de Kuroko.

-Fue en ese entonces que se me acorde que Wilde y mi hermana comparten el mismo nombre. Trate de disculparme con Emily y explicarle de que tengo una asistente muy estúpida que se llama igual que ella. Después le di un coscorrón en la cabeza a esa tonta rubia desquiciante.-

-Eso explica porque le compraste un bote de helado a Emily y estabas tan cariñosa con ella.-

Lo peor de todo es que al final Redguard tomo el maldito informe de la investigación para cerciorarse de algo que dijo Wilde sobre el caso. Cuando vi eso tome a ambas del cuello y arroje a chocozombie por la ventana y cuando la inútil de Wilde se puso color uva la solté y la mande a punta zapatillazos a mandar ese informe de inmediato al fiscal Kamiya.-

-Te dije que no hicieras eso Kobayashi.-

-Trata de aguantar la incompetencia de Wilde y la estupidez radiactiva de Sadia, Nya. Lo bueno es que el Kamiya ya se puso a trabajar, a Kamiya luego entran impulsos de idiotez pero cuando se concentra es el mejor en su trabajo.-

Ese día Doppel llamo mucho la atención por su vestimenta, pero esta se las sacaba de enzima por el trabajo que hay que hacer, ese dia hubo un problema con asunto de unos orcos y elfos peleando.

La misma razón de siempre, esos rubios son unos latosos, pero los orcos no son unos angelitos.

El problema se arregló fácilmente y todo fue porque los orcos se compraron unos refacciones de motor que los elfos querían comprar y eran las últimas.

Esos elfos tan conflictivos.

Después un caso violencia doméstica. ¿Qué les cuesta a las tarántulas a ser mas comprensivas? Esta bien que su hija y esposo no lavaran los platos, pero no era para darles con las sillas.

Después de un día de trabajo Kuroko y Doppel llegan a casa y lo último de lo que quieren saber es de elfos y orcos.

Al llegar a casa las chicas ya tenían la comida lista. Ambas jóvenes ven estresadas a las dos, por lo que la primera en hablar fue Emily.

-¿Paso algo en el trabajo? Se ven fastidiadas y cansadas.-

-Elfos…-

Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, sacando de la duda a las chicas, no es un secreto que Kuroko es la encargada de las extraespecies y humanos cumplan con las leyes del acta y ser la líder de MON y MOE. Asi que tratar con criminales era algo propio de ellas.

Al fin de cuentas los elfos siempre tenían problemas en las demás especies.

-No les recuerdes el dia hoy, deja que se relajen y coman. En estados unidos nadie quiere a esos orejones. Bueno para que se les quite el coraje de haber tratado a esos flacuchos estirados, prepare okonomiyaki, aprendí la receta en internet y me salió buenísimo, como se ve en el video y prepare una ensalada pepino y zanahoria para Emily.-

Kuroko se le prenden los ojos con corazoncitos y a Doppel el solo oír eso hizo que le rugiera la tripa.

-Karin te quiero mas que ayer. Amo okonomiyaki. Onee-chan te ama.-

Dijo Kuroko muy feliz mientras se dirigía a la mesa, Doppel por su lado se acomodaba en su lugar.

Karin servia y las miembros de esta familia se disponían a comer hasta que suena el timbre de la casa. esto molesto a Kuroko la cual fue a ver de quien se trataba.

Nya la sigue por si sucede algo.

Kuroko al abrir la puerta se percata de que se trataban de una alraune acompañada de una papillion.

La alraune era un color verde claro de su piel, pelirroja con un par de coletas, las cuales estaban sujetadas por un par de rosas blancas grandes, sus ojos eran verdes y era como de 155 cm de altura, se veía que era delgada pero se notaba un pecho copa B.

Vestía una playera blanca con un estampado de un famoso anime de magical girl, un pantaloncillo cortos y unos tenis blancos.

En cambio la mariposa era de 160 cm, era de tes blanca, tenía un largo cabello lacio de color negro, sus ojos compuesto eran de un azul oscuro, sus alas eran de un patrón idéntico al de la mariposa monarca, tenía antenas, la quitina de sus cuatro y delgados brazos era de un amarillo oscuro, era delgada y tenía mucho mejor cuerpo que la alraune. Iba vestida con una sudadera azul y un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis negros.

Ambas chicas llevaban maletas, pero la papillion llevaba un estalle de lo que parecía una guitarra.

Esto despertó un foco de alerta en Kuroko y Doppel, las cuales ya se imaginaban quienes podían ser estas dos chicas.

-Buenas noches. ¿Aquí vive Kuroko Smith?-

Pregunto la alraune. A Kuroko no le quedo de otra mas que responder, bueno ella ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-Si soy yo. Que es lo que se les ofrece.-

La chica planta suspira aliviada junto con la papillion. Estas dan la respuesta a la que tanto temía Kuroko.

-¡Que alivio! Nos perdimos un buen rato pero dimos con la dirección… bueno, yo soy Daphne Smith.-

Dijo enérgicamente la pelirroja.

-Yo… soy Edith Smith…-

Agrego tímidamente la mariposa, luego la alraune toma las riendas de la situación.

-Somos tu hermanas, papa nos dijo que tu podrías hacerte cargo de nosotras mientras nuestras madres se encargan de sus asuntos.-

Sin perder el tiempo la chica planta saca de sus pertenencias un maletín delgado.

-Papa me dijo que te entregara esto, ahí hay una carta y nuestros documentos legales. Estamos a tu cuidado Onee-san.

De vuelta con Sakura Lecter en el futuro.

La esposa del Lord del caos escucho todo lo que dijo Doppel hasta ese momento. Esta normalmente no tolera a los de su estirpe, pero esta vez ella le tenía compasión a uno de los hijos del caos reptante.

-¿En qué momento inicio el punto de quiebre?-

-Inicio después de leer la carta que le entrego Daphne. Creí que la mantendría bajo control. Pero me equivoque, Kuroko se me fue de las manos hace un día, el descenso a la locura inicio hace nueve días desde la última carta, Sakura-sama.-

La mujer medito un poco y prosiguió.

-¿Qué paso después de que llegaran las ultimas hermanas?-

Doppel miro a los grises iris, ella terminara de contar lo que paso antes de que esto se le saliera de las manos.

Fin de capitulo.

-Oye Primarina. ¿No crees que ellos dos ya pelearon demasiado?

Si lo se pero ya destruyeron medio estudio y la mitad del staf se murió y el resto huyeron…

Lo se esto estuvo peor que cuando el amo se enfermó de pokerus… bueno esto es lo que escribió antes de que la princesa Meroune llegara. Mientras tanto el amo se encarga de la princesa tu yo nos vamos a comer a un lado seguro. Espero que tengan galletas…

A me olvidaba del público. Lo que pasa es que Mero llego y no dejo terminar el episodio.

Próximamente la continuación se publicara cuando mi amo termine con Mero. No tardara mucho, aun no usa el unlimited pirate Works.

Agradecimientos a Tarmo Flake, a Alther, a Onix Star y JB-Defalt, del grupo de los Extraditables cuyas historias y personajes fueron referenciados en este capítulo.

¿Qué le pasara Smith-san? pues esperen al siguiente capítulo.

Se despide Saya que tenga un gran día.-

¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA VEZ, PESCADA CON MEGALOMANIA!


	25. Chapter 25

**Episodio 25**

 **Arco de la lamia dorada parte nueve**

 **Recordando.**

Inseguridades las tengo, como cualquier persona. Para mis veintisiete años he pasado por muchos eventos y cambios.

Tuve una madre muy sensible, era una buena mujer que quería vivir su cuento de hadas, murió por la decepción que le causo su "príncipe".

Tuve un padre que era alguien egoísta. Solo le importaba él y le importaba un carajo los demás. Mi padre tenía algo psicopatía y psicopatía. Era un gran hombre de negocios, pero una terrible persona. Se casó con mi madre solo por aparentar, pero a el solo le importaba su satisfacción. Le gusta el éxito y estar en la cima. Solo le importa el y nadie más.

Pese a ser un asco, siempre llevo una vida sana, su egocentrismo era tal, que él debía ser perfecto. No tenía ningún tipo de adicción salvo el sexo. Mi abuelo descubrió gracias a los escándalos que protagonizo que le atraía las mujeres exóticas.

Tuvo tres hijas no reconocidas, mis hermanas. El no las reconoció. Mi abuelo al enterarse no lo tolero más, estos escándalos le daban una mala imagen a la familia.

Fui criado por mis abuelos Ken y Claire, después de muriera mi madre cuando tenía cinco años. Fui criado por una familia de muy buenos principios, mis tíos son personas de lo más respetables y sin ningún tipo de escándalo.

Cuando murieron mi padre y mi abuelo el mismo día, supe de la existencia de mis hermanas. Realmente fue algo que jamás esperaría. Claro que fue más importante el hecho de haberme convertido en padre. Pero… tengo ahora dos misiones muy importantes. Ser el mejor padre posible para Mikami y ser un buen hermano mayor… bueno siempre fui un hermano mayor para mi prima Nagisa, pero es muy distinto serlo cuando eres adolecente a cuando ya eres un adulto. Debes ser un ejemplo a seguir, especialmente para Ami y Amy.

-Jake nii-chan. ¿Por qué pareces un pandillero en esta foto?-

Hasta que tus pequeñas hermanas dan con tus anuarios de la secundaria y preparatoria… ¡Santa Madoka! ¡¿Por qué a mí!? Estaba preparado para la pregunta incomoda. Me entrene muy bien para cuando Mikami llegara a preguntármelo. Pero no estaba listo para esto.

-Jake pareces un chico malo de esos que salen en la tele.-

Estas niñas mirando el anuario de la secundaria. ¡Mi peor etapa de mi vida!

-Ami mira esta foto.-

-¡Oh!..-

Yo cubro mi rostro de vergüenza, el solo recordar mi etapa rebelde de pendenciero y que mis hermanitas vean que fui un mal chico. ¡Esto es lo peor!-

-Oni-chan en este álbum sale Rin nee-san en traje de marinero. ¿Es de cuando se conocieron?-

-Si. ¿Cómo se conocieron?-

Definitivamente estas niñas son una de mis debilidades. No puedo decirles que no. especialmente a Ami, esta pequeña lamia de dorados ojos es demasiado persuasiva con su ternura.

Ni modo a someterme a su interrogatorio.

 **POV de narrador.**

Jake toma el anuario de la y se sienta en el piso y lo abre el anuario de la preparatoria en un punto en específico, una foto de la clase de Jake, el uniforme de los estudiantes masculinos era típico gakuran, en cuanto al uniforme de las chicas, era un sailor fuku, camisa blanca, la capa de marinero azul con dos líneas paralelas blancas, tenía un moño amarillo en la parte del pecho, la falda era tableada de color azul con las mismas líneas paralelas blancas.

Algunos uniformes estaban modificados para las diferentes especies de que estaban en la foto. La harpía y la lamia se acomodaron para estar cada una del lado Jake, los tres estaban en lo que parece ser el ático de la casa.

Las niñas notaron que los compañeros de su hermano eran por demás variopintos, pues había una arachne zanquilarga, una minotauro, wyvern, un dragón macho, también había un lizardfolk, una equidna, entre otras especies. También había humanos, técnicamente la clase estaba conformada treinta y dos alumnos, la mitad estraespecie y la otra de humanos.

Las pequeñas encontraron a Rin enfrente en medio de la foto, claramente era la más pequeña de la clase. A Jake lo encontraron justo al lado izquierdo, dejando a un lado la Aracne, la minotauro y aquel dragón, Jake era el más alto de la clase entre los humanos.

-Bien… dejen que haga memoria… ah sí. Todo empezó el primer día de clases en la preparatoria Ryōō. Había sido la única preparatoria que me acepto con mi peculiar historial.-

-¿Qué historial?-

Pregunta la pequeña Amy, su hermano mayor suspira profundamente, sintiendo que tarde o temprano las niñas se enterarían de su oscuro pasado.

-Verán niñas… yo cuando era más joven era una clase de pendenciero. Me metía en muchas peleas, pero nunca fui de esos que abusaban de los más débiles. Yo era del que iba tras los abusivos. Si alguien era abusivo, yo iba tras de él. Realmente no quería que supieran de esa etapa que tuve en adolescencia. Pero nunca fui un mal chico. Yo a diferencia de esos abusivos sacaba buenas notas y hacia mis deberes.-

Las niñas escucharon atentamente. Luego de esos momentos las dos pequeñas entendieron perfectamente bien que su hermano mayor no es alguien malo. No sentían repulsión o vergüenza de el, se lo decían con sus tierno ojos. Pero aun así tanto Ami como Amy tenían dudas.

-¿Entonces era una escuela para maleantes?-

Pregunto inocentemente Ami, esto esbozo un sonrisa en su hermano mayor. Entonces el rubio responde mirando a la lamia dorada.

-No lo era, solo que casi no había chicos problemáticos en esa escuela, muchas preparatorias me habían rechazado por mi historial de chico malo, a pesar de mis peculiares calificaciones. Pese a eso me aceptaron… ¿Querían saber cómo conocí a Rin, verdad?- Ambas niña asintieron.- Bien, les contare. Ejem.

Todo empezó el primer día clases en Abril. En ese momento habían pasado dos años desde que la existencia de las extraespecies se hizo pública. En esos dos años te podrías ser consideradamente afortunado si podías ver a un liminal en la ciudad en ese entonces. Solo era común ver a algunas razas autóctonas del país. Claro que no yo no vi a ninguna extraespecie de cerca, solo en las noticias.

Escuche del caso de que una Aracne ataco a un chico en un bosque. Aunque ese caso fue muy sonado en ese entonces, no afecto mucho la imagen de las extraespecies en gran medida.

Pero ese día vi muchas cosas interesantes. Cuando iba camino a escuela note en el cielo varias liminales voladoras, habían varias harpías volando por ahí y uno que otro tengu, estos tenían la típica figura de un ángel, pero con alas negras. No pude apreciarlos bien por la distancia, pero no podía distraerme por eso así que seguí rumbo a la escuela…-

 **POV de Jake.**

Cuando llegue a la escuela me disponía a entrar, había llegado temprano, no podía empezar mejor mi primer día clases… hasta que vi a un grupo de chicas. Las cuales estaban rodeando a una más pequeña.

-¡Pero que linda!-

-¡Mira! ¡Es tan pequeña y adorable!-

-¡Que tierna!-

-¡YA SUELTENME! ¡DEJEN DE TOCARME!-

Eran como unas cinco chicas acosando a una más pequeña. Me les acerque ya que si había algo que me molestaba eran los abusivos. La chica pequeña forcejeaba mucho con las otras cinco, las cuales molestaban a la más pequeña. En eso me acerco al grupo y noto a la chica pequeña la cual cubría su cabeza con sus manos muy molesta. No tardo en llamarles la atención a estas chicas.

-Dejen esa chica en paz. O si no me veré en la necesidad de darles una paliza. No me importa que sean mujeres. Solo así aprenderán a no meterse con alguien que no es de su tamaño.-

Las chicas me vieron y se asustaron, ser muy alto y tener una mirada intimidante ayuda un montón para asustar a los brabucones más pequeños. Cuando se fueron a la escuela corriendo me dirigí a la chica que molestaban.

Note que era muy bajita, por el uniforme deduje que es de la misma escuela que yo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Le pregunte a la chica, esta voltea verme y baja sus manos de la cabeza. Ahí es cuando veo la primera sorpresa inesperada del día.

La chica tenia orejas de gato negras con puntas blancas y algo felpudas en su interior, un hermoso cabello negro, ojos azules con pupilas como las de un gato, créanme sus ojos eran bellísimos. Tenía una apariencia muy infantil y lo que termino llamando mi atención era esa cola de gato negra con punta blanca que se movía de un lado a otro. Era una extraespecie sin duda, la verdad era la primera que veía una tan cerca y enfrente de mí.

-Lo estoy, gracias.-

Luego de eso se fue a la escuela sin decir más. Obviamente no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases.

Así fue el encuentro que tuve con Rin, así como ella entro a la escuela lo hice yo también. Cuando inicia un nuevo año escolar, se hace la ceremonia de apertura. Ahí escuche que la escuela se unió a un programa del gobierno para aceptar alumnos extraespecie. Por lo que pidió que no lleváramos bien y respetarnos mutuamente. Realmente no puse tanta atención a las palabras del director, lo único que entendí fue que no debíamos pelearnos y que no causáramos problemas. Pero yo estaba más interesado en las extraespecies, bueno era algo normal que me interesara, ya que seres como las harpías o lamias son seres que se consideraban un mito para la mayoría de la gente.

En la ceremonia vi varios liminales, claramente eran una minoría, una minoría que se hacía destacar en su presencia.

Había varias especies y lo que note fue que casi no se repetían especies. Las especies que más se repetían eran onis, jorogumos, lamias, harpías y nekomatas. Recuerdo que había algunas especies que llamaron realmente la atención. Como una Aracne zanquilarga o cazadora, recuerdo que esa Aracne se llamaba Yagami Gretchen, ella era una compañera de clases. Aún recuerdo los problemas en los que se metía. Era malísima en matemáticas y bien rebelde. En más de una ocasión la vi ser perseguida por su madre, una cazadora muy ruda y autoritaria que nos pedía que si se portaba mal o que si se escapaba de escuela les avisáramos. Con una hija así de problemática, no le culpo que se pusiera furiosa… creo que ya divague… ¿En que estaba así?

Recuerdo que mi salón era el 1-B. luego eso note al resto de la clase, la cual era la más diversa como lo muestra la fotos, realmente puedo decirles niñas, que mi clase fue lo máximo.

 **POV del narrador.**

Las pequeñas tenían dudas, pues Ami y Amy querían saber algo en específico.

-¿Pero cuando se hicieron novios?-

Pregunto la harpia de castaños cabellos a su hermano mayor. Jake tardo un poco procesar la información.

-Cierto. ¿Cuándo te le declaraste a Rin-neesan?-

Para terminar la lamia dorada le pregunta inocentemente a Jake. Pero la respuesta no es algo que él quiera explicarles a las niñas.

El rubio empezó a sudar frio, el cómo su esposa y él se hicieron novios, es algo que no es para lo escuchen unas niñas pequeñas de ocho años. Para ser el momento específico que fue eso no era precisamente una declaración romántica.

-Fue en segundo grado, el muy bobo no se dio cuenta que me gustaba hasta que se lo dije en su cara.-

Rin apareció de la nada atrás de las niñas, mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas cabecitas a esas niñas. Jake se sintió algo aliviado.

-¿Cómo paso Rin- neesan?-

-Veras Ami-chan, yo lo fui a buscar un día después de clases y me le declare. En un principio no me tomaba en serio por mi aspecto. Pero siempre me defendió de las chicas que se metían conmigo. Pensaban que era una niña pequeña y mis orejas y cola no ayudaban en nada. No trataba de quedar bien conmigo, solo que a Jake no le gustan los brabucones. Se izó amigo de la mayoría de los liminales de la clase, ya que otros alumnos molestaban a las extraespecies del salón y Jake les daba su merecido.-

Las dos infantes se sorprendieron de la única forma que lo hacen los niños.

-¡Ah!-

Dijeron las dos a la vez de una forma tan tierna, Rin solo sonreía satisfecha. Pero no debía terminar ahí, claro que no, por lo que continuo la nekomata.

-Su hermano era alguien muy despistado en ese entonces. Solo pensaba en autos, deportes y juegos. Era más de ir a divertirse con sus compañeros. Pero era realmente muy amable conmigo. Ya que las chicas humanas me molestaban por ser tan pequeña y mona. Las otras chicas de otras clases le tenían miedo a Jake. Pensaban que era un extranjero por su pelo rubio, pero es tan japonés como los onigiris. Aún recuerdo cuando me le declare, fui buscarlo a su casa y me confesé. Debieron haber visto su cara. No soy de esas chicas que esperan a su príncipe azul, yo prefiero tener iniciativa. Aparte de que en clase había mucha competencia. Las equidnas blancas de la escuela eran muy insistentes con los chicos.

Pero al final yo me quede con el humano más atractivo de la escuela.-

Jake suspira de alivio al ver como su esposa lo salvo de ese momento, Jake pensó en compensarle a sus mujer el hecho de haberle salvado de la forma que ella quiera.

-Niñas acompáñenme a hacer las compras, voy necesitar de sus súper sentidos aumentados. Les comprare galletas niñas si me acompañan.-

De repente apareció Claire, la cual llamo a sus nietas para que la acompañaran al supermercado, era bastante habitual que la señora se llevara a las niñas de compras, pues tanto Ami como Amy tenían muy desarrollado su sentido del olfato, bueno Ami podía saborear olores. Por ese motivo Claire se las llevaba de compras a las dos, Ami era muy buena eligiendo alimentos, aparte de que Claire les enseño cual es nivel de calidad que buscaba y ambas niñas con su olfato elegían con lo mejor.

-¡Yay!-

Dijeron ambas, dirigiéndose al coche de su abuela. Antes de retirarse, Claire le pregunta a Rin.

-¿Mikami-chan esta con Mio-san?-

-Si Claire-sama, mi madre le está cuidando ahora, de hecho le está tomándole fotos y enviándoselas a mis hermanos. Mama quiere hacerle un álbum especial.-

-Eso es fantástico. Debería tener uno también. Adiós me retiro, Jake, Rin. Regreso en un rato con los víveres.-

La matriarca de los Kamiya se retira, dejando a Jake y a su esposa. Rin nota los anuarios y ve que su esposo los recoge. Esta se acerca y nota que los mira con cierta nostalgia.

-Han pasado tantos años, aun me acuerdo de Sora, Juancho, Siegfried, Kiyohime, Lucina y Misa. Hace que años no nos vemos…-

-¿Te acuerdas de todo lo que pasamos en la preparatoria?-

-Cómo olvidarlo. Pero los extraño tanto. Juancho regreso a México después de la "Purga interna", Siegfried se fue tras Lucina a Mornistar donde se casaron, Sora se convirtió en artista y término en una relación harem con Kiyohime y Misa. Aunque nos mantenemos en contacto por las redes sociales, quisiera verlos en persona otra vez.-

Jake se mostró muy nostálgico, recordaba los momentos que paso con sus compañeros y amigos, los cuales tomaron diferentes caminos en sus vidas. Rin por su lado siente lo mismo, ella se también extraña a sus amigas de la preparatoria.

-Resulta gracioso que de nuestro círculo de amigos, nosotros fuimos los últimos en tener una hija, Juan Ramón hace dos años se casó y nos envió una foto de su hijo. Siegfried y Lucina después de terminar sus respectivas carreras y de irse a vivir al país de esta, tuvieron un hijo, el que fue realmente prematuro fue Sora, quien diría que el dejaría embarazadas a Misa y a Kiyohime.-

-Cuantas cosas no pasamos Rin. Simplemente vivimos en un punto de la historia con grandes cambios.-

Jake se para y pone su brazo alrededor de ella. Rin en respuesta lo abraza de su cintura.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que estoy en este punto y miro hacia el pasado, me doy cuenta que hubo muchos cambios significativos. Las extraespecies fueron un antes y un después hace más de diez años. Ahora es lo más típico del mundo. Japón técnicamente fue el país con más cambios drásticos.-

Rin mira extrañada a su esposo, la cual no entiende porque de repente se puso muy introspectivo. Pero en cierta parte ella siente lo mismo, vivieron en una época de cambios muy importantes. Cambios realmente significativos. Si hace más de quince años dijeras que viste a nekomata ir al supermercado, que si viste una lamia entrar en una tienda de lencería o que viste una Aracne por ahí paseando por el parque, nadie te creería y te tacharían de loco.

Ella pone como punto de comparativa como vivía en su pueblo, a lo mucho usaban artículos mágicos hechos por las hadas para vivir mejor, pero seguían viviendo como gente de la época de los samuráis, pese a ser la hija de un respetado clan ninja de su isla, no se comparaba en lo absoluto el vivir con las comodidades modernas, aún recuerda la última vez que estuvo en casa de sus padres. Vio que la antigua casa principal del clan fue modernizada por su padre, aun le hace gracia que su padre haya tomado clases para poder instalar el cableado y la plomería el mismo.

Fue tanto el cambio que casi no reconocía los interiores del hogar de la familia Shirohibe.

Otro aspecto fue conocer como era realmente como era el mundo de los humanos, estudiar su historia fue realmente impresionante. El darse cuenta de las diferentes perspectivas, no solo con las extraespecies, sino también con los mimos humanos. Así como eran respetadas las extraespecies, así eran temidas. Vio tantas cosas buenas como malas Rin.

-Cierto… Jake…-

-¿Si, Rin?-

-¿No quieres relajarte un poco? Mi madre esta con Mikami y tu yo podríamos tener un tiempo juntos a solas.-

Dijo mientras giraba su mano en círculos sobre el pecho de su marido, el cual le responde inmediatamente.

-El doctor dijo que nada de "acción" hasta que hayan pasado más de dos meses. Asi que por si las dudas esperare tres.-

Esto hizo reír a Rin, la cual se dio cuenta que debió ser más específica en lo que deseaba.

-Je, je. Creo que debí ser más específica contigo Jake. Yo quería pasar una velada a solas y platicar un poco. Hace rato que no estamos solos tu y yo.-

-No iremos a tomar, pero si quiero pasar un rato a solas contigo… sabes hoy me siento muy nostálgico. Creo que deberíamos caminar un poco. Qué tal si vamos a una juguetería, al fin de cuentas acabas de alimentar a Mikami y después de que come, duerme. Quiero comprar un juguete para nuestra hija.-

-Es muy pronto para que le compres un juguete.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.-

Rin sabe que cuando su marido se le mete algo a la cabeza, es difícil hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Por lo que van a ver a Mio, la cual estaba tomando fotos a su nieta mientras dormía.

-Mama, iré con Jake a caminar un poco e iremos a comprar un juguete para Mikami.-

La matriarca de los Shirohibe voltea a responderle a su hija.

-Claro, yo cuido a Mikami-chan. Esta pequeña solo se la pasa durmiendo, solo despierta para comer. Pero es tan mona verla respirar mientras duerme.-

-Ok, nos vemos en un rato.-

Dijo Rin, en cuanto la pareja dejo la habitación, Mio saco un gorro con la figura de un panda. La abuela se lo pone a su rubia nieta.

-¡Es tan linda con ese gorro!-

Siguió tomando fotos.

Por otro lado, Rin y Jake pasean por ahí rumbo a una juguetería que había visto cerca de la casa de su abuela cuando regresaba del trabajo. Mientras caminaban, Jake empezó a recordar su pasado.

-¿Recuerdas el primer día de clases de la prepa?-

-Como no olvidarlo, se me izo curioso que el rufián que asusto a las chicas que me molestaban, iba estar en la misma clase. Aún recuerdo que el profesor creyó que te pintabas el pelo. Claro, hasta que le mostraste esa foto tuya que llevabas siempre contigo para callarlo.-

-Si fue gracioso, siempre tenía que demostrar que era rubio natural, pero con el tiempo ya se enteraban que era rubio. Lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la cantidad de extraespecies que estaban en el salón. Había tanta variedad de especies. Aun me acuerdo cuando vi entrar a Kiyohime. Realmente ver una lamia fue muy impactante. Ese cuerpo de serpiente unido al de una jovencita tan linda, es algo que no se olvida. Sin olvidar tampoco a Yagami, ver a una Aracne por primera vez, fue aterrador. Pero al poco rato me fui acostumbrando. Supe que las extraespecies no eran peligrosas, porque eran seres racionales.-

-Kiyohime… aun me acuerdo de ella y sus intentos por conseguir marido. Ella era de una aldea cercana al pueblo. Las equidnas blancas vivian ahí. La familia de Kiyohime se dedicaba a vender textiles. Cuando era niña acompañe a mi madre a comprar telas a su aldea. Era reconfortante tener una cara conocida en el mundo humano.-

-Debió ser duro ser estudiante de intercambio… este parque… por aquí vivía cerca Sora.-

Jake se quedó viendo el lugar, luego volteo a un costado suyo y dio con edificio de apartamentos, él se fijó en una ventana en particular, la de la izquierda del segundo piso. Vio que esta se abrió y noto que esta la casa estaba ocupada, vio a un niño humano, dando entender que el apartamento estaba ocupado. El niño en cuestión se comunicó con otros. Era obvio que Sora ya no vivía en ese edificio

-¿Me pregunto si todavía están las canchas del parque?-

Jake se dirigió al interior del parque, cuando llegaron a su destino, el rubio noto que las chanchas de ese parque seguían y a su vez tenia esos juegos tan típicos como los columpios y el sube y baja.

Noto que el parque aún seguía tan bullicioso como lo recordaba. Había niños jugando, incluso noto algunos niños liminales jugando.

-Es tan lindo ver a estos niños jugar.-

Dijo Rin con cierta ternura, Jake por su lado se mostró contento con los niños ahí presentes. Noto algunos cambios de la última vez que estuvo ahí.

-Realmente es bueno verlo. Se ve que a este parque le dan mantenimiento. Ya cambiaron una portería que estaba doblada del marco de arriba. Creo que ya me siento viejo.-

-Yo también, aun me acuerdo de las sesiones de estudios en la residencia estudiantil en la que se alojaban Siegfried y Juan Ramón junto con otros estudiantes. Ahora que recuerdo, en esa residencia había muchas extraespecies extranjeras.-

-La verdad si, las extraespecies que estudiaban tenían un pase independiente estudiantil, pero tú no tenías ese problema.-

El matrimonio va dejando el parque mientras se dirigen a su destino.

-Eso era porque soy especie nativa de Japón. Las extraespecies autóctonas o con nacionalidad japonesa no necesitaban de un pase independiente, porque eran en si ciudadanos nacidos en Japón la mayoría, mi especie tiene ese privilegio, así como los kitsunes, los oni, las yuki-onna, las yatagarasu, los tengu, las equidnas blancas, las Jorōgumo, los ryujin, las zashiki warashi entre otras tenían ese privilegio, pero era necesaria siempre una identificación por si las dudas. Recuerda que jamás salía de casa sin esta. Las especies extranjeras que no eran estudiantes, tenían que vivir a fuerzas con una familia anfitriona. Tenían que tramitar su pase independiente u obtener su nacionalidad para salir libremente.

Recuerdo había gente que discriminaba muy severamente a las liminales autóctonas y les decían que se fueran de su país, a pesar de ser ciudadanos japoneses de nacimiento. Eso molestaba a las especies autóctonas. Aún recuerdo que había mucha gente ignorante pensado que estábamos invadiendo Japón, siendo que la mayoría de extraespecies en Japón son autóctonas. Por lo que las agresiones hacia estos liminales era más castigadas que el liminal extranjero.-

-Si me acuerdo de ese detalle, aunque tú tenías trato preferencial por lo de tu familia. Pero era verdad que las razas autóctonas tenían más privilegios que las extranjeras. Los trámites eran más rápidos y menos tediosos. Juancho y Siegfried se quejaban de que fue un dolor de cabeza tramitar su estadía en Japón. En cambio Kiyohime dijo tramitar su pase independiente le tomo menos de una semana.-

La caminata se extendió más y pasaron por un establecimiento que vendía comida rápida japonesa, ambos dejan de hablar al contemplarlo, pues ese establecimiento les trae recuerdos. Solían ir ese lugar ese lugar cuando eran estudiantes.

-Solíamos venir con nuestros amigos a este lugar. Se comía rico y barato aquí. ¿Me pregunto si todavía venderán bentos?-

Rin miraba el lugar con algo de nostalgia, al cabo de rato miro el menú y noto que todavía vendían bentos. Jake por su lado recordó algo lo ricos que eran los okonomiyaki de ese lugar. Le entro un antojo al rubio.

-Rin entremos, quiero un okonomiyaki.-

-Pero se va enojar tu abuela si comes algo fuera.-

-No si lo compartimos entre ambos, tendremos espacio para comer la cena.-

-Suenas como un chico problema que no quiere ser atrapado.-

Al rubio le hace gracia este comentario de su mujer, el cual hace que el recuerde cosas de tiempo atrás. Jake toma a su mujer de la mano y entran al local, Rin le sigue el juego a su marido.

Cuando ambos entran ven unos cuantos cambios, nueva decoración e imagen. Se percatan de no hay muchos clientes, por lo que deciden sentarse en la barra principal, ahí son recibidos por un señor ya bastante mayor, que acababa de hacer un okonomiyaki en la plancha del establecimiento.

-¡Buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo servirlos?-

Pregunto jovialmente el señor, detrás de este aparece una chica que estaba tomando nota.

-Un okonimiyaki con todo señor.-

-Enseguida… ¡Hey! Me acuerdo de ti muchacho, tu venias seguido con una chica pelirrosada de acento italiano, un dragón y un hombre lagarto. Se nota que cambiaste mucho.-

Dijo el señor, que probablemente sea el dueño del lugar. Jake también se percata que es la misma persona que solía atenderlo a él y a sus amigos en sus tiempos de estudiantes.

-También me acuerdo de usted señor.-

El hombre se percata de Rin, el señor sonríe y suelta una carcajada de satisfacción mientras va preparando el platillo.

-Jajaja. Se nota que sentaste cabeza muchacho. Escogiste una nekomata. ¿Cuánto tienen de cazados?-

A Rin le dio alivio que el señor no hubiera recalcado su pequeña apariencia. ¿Será que el aumento de su busto por la lactancia ayudo?

-Cinco señor, ambos tenemos la misma edad.-

Confirmo el rubio con orgullo. El hombre sigue preparando el okonomiyaki.

-Que bien, sé que van a durar, los matrimonios con liminales son de los más estables, mi hijo el menor se casó con una harpía, de las que son nativas de Japón, esas que son como cuervos. Sé que a las extraespecies pequeñas se molestan cuando les confunden por niños. Por eso desarrolle un buen ojo para distinguirlos. Y tu mujer se ve que es claramente una adulta por su actitud. Las nekomatas si son bastante lindas, te ganaste la lotería muchacho… aquí está su orden. Que la disfruten.-

El hombre sirve el okonomiyaki y pone su atención a más órdenes. Jake corta el okonomiyaki y con los palillos le da a probar a Rin.

-Rin, di "ah". Como si fuéramos novios de nuevo.-

Esto a la nekotama le da una cierta gracia, así que abre la boca y come lo que le dio su esposo. Realmente estaba muy bueno. Ella toma otros palillos y toma un pedazo del aliento, copiado la acción de Jake.

Este come y ambos comparten el okonomiyaki como si fuesen novios nuevamente. Rin recuerda que hizo esto pocas veces, ya que ellos ocultaron su relación, pero lo disfrutaron mucho en su momento. Darse de comer mutuamente era algo que no hacían desde hace años.

En si ellos recuerdan que la última vez que hicieron algo así fue en una cita que tuvieron en el Hanami cuando estaban en la universidad. Los Kamiya disfrutaron esta comida en más de un sentido. Cuando terminaron pagaron y se retiraron, no pudieron despedirse del señor, ya que el establecimiento repentinamente se llenó de clientes.

Ya fuera los dos siguieron su camino hasta aquella juguetería. Una vez dentro, notaron que vendían juguetes muy simples. No vendían juguetes de marcas reconocidas, pero sí muy variados. Rin fue a la sección de juguetes para bebe buscar algo que posiblemente le guste a su hija, pero Jake se le quedo viendo a un peluche de los que vendían ahí, era un león de peluche.

Este le recuerda al que tenía alguien más.

Rin llega con su esposo con una sonaja y un gimnasio para bebe, entonces ella ve que su marido mira ese león de peluche que a ella se le hace familiar.

-Se parece al peluche de Kiyohime.-

-Sí, siempre lo abrasaba cada vez que se deprimía, recuerdo que se compró uno así en un centro comercial.-

Jake lo toma al león, esa melena se le hacía muy graciosa. Por lo que lo compra junto a los otros artículos que eligió Rin.

Una vez pagado todo, los dos salen y se dirigen de regreso a casa. Aunque Jake aún tiene esa nostalgia por el pasado.

Aunque hay cosas que él quiere recordar. Pero quiere hablarlas solas con su esposa.

-Te agradezco por salvarme de mis hermanas. La verdad no sería bueno que sepan como empezamos a su edad.-

-No les mentí del todo. Solo que invente ciertas cosas, para omitir lo de esa luna llena. Pero la verdad eras muy despistado. No captabas mis indirectas en un principio.-

Dijo Rin un tanto molesta, Jake solo reacciona con una sonrisa, la verdad no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hasta esa luna llena.

-Las chicas tienen que ser directas con los chicos, la mayoría de nosotros no captamos las indirectas. Por eso las monogenero tienen más éxito con los hombres, porque son directas. La verdad no di cuenta de tus sentimientos hasta que pasó "eso".-

La nekomata se sonroja, pues ya sabía de qué evento le estaba hablando a su marido.

-Lo se… es solo que me siempre me protegías de las otras chicas que me molestaban. Solo que me gustaba lo rudo que solías ser con los abusivos y lo amable que eras con la gente que no se podía defender.-

-Esas chicas no eran del todo malas, solo se comportaban como niñas pequeñas ante un bebe. Solo eras una cosita tierna que despertaba su instinto materno. Es aparte los otros chicos te veían como una niñita tierna, por eso se ponían a tu altura y eran amables contigo en plan niña perdida, a pesar de que sabían de que eras de su edad.

En mi caso, tú eras una chica linda que tenía carácter. Yo en lo particular no tengo un gusto un gusto particular para las mujeres, solo que sean bonitas. Me fijo más en su rostro y aptitudes que en su físico. Ya había tenido una mala experiencia en secundaria con mi primera novia. Por eso no tenía ganas de relacionarme con primera chica hermosa que viera.

Aparte de las humanas eran muy superficiales, con solo decirte que mi ex solo me quería por el estatus de mi familia. Sé que no debí ocultarte que mi familia era rica, pero en mi familia está muy inculcado que solo las cosas que logras por ti mismo valen más que el renombre de la familia.

En cambio tú fuiste muy clara de que tipo de familia pertenecías. Un clan ninja muy antiquísimo de una alta posición social, donde no tenías nada poder de decisión, pero al final ambos somos unos rebeldes e hicimos lo que queríamos.

No me importo que tus padres podrían matarme cuando quisieran, pero lo valía. Porque eres una buena mujer Rin, no te enamoraste de mi posición, sino de cómo era. Yo… de muchas cosas de ti. Pero principalmente de lo tierna que eres cuando no te lo propones.-

Rin lo miro fijamente con sus celestes ojos, como si algo le molestara, esto pone de nervios a su marido, el cual sabía lo que significaba.

-Aparte de que tienes un lindo trasero y me encanta esas orejitas tuyas.-

-Mucho mejor. De ti me atraían esos pectorales y músculos atléticos que tienes. Que más te vale que sigas teniendo o me enojare un montón.-

-Cómo olvidar cuando pusiste toda roja cuando entraste a la enfermería en la revisión medica. Sé que te enviaron a llevarle a enfermera unos papeles, pero entraste cuando me estaban checando la respiración.-

Rin se pone muy roja de solo acordarse, aunque no sería la única ocasión.

-Ah. Sé que era la primera vez que veías a un hombre semidesnudo en vivo en directo.-

Ambos siguieron caminando rumbo a casa, cuando a Rin se le pasa el sonrojo, ella comenta algo sobre sus citas.

-Aun me acuerdo que nuestras citas fueron algo a escondidas, aunque salíamos mucho, lo hacíamos entre amigos, pero muy pocas veces solos. Kasumi solo me veía como una pequeña hermana pequeña. Pero sus padres entendían que debía experimentar mis propios momentos. Pero esas citas fueron muy divertidas.-

-Sí que lo fueron, me acuerdo de nuestra primera cita, fue en el acuario, aun me molesta haberme perdido el show con de la sirena y los delfines.-

-¿Tanto querías ver una sirena?-

-Pues en ese momento sí. Luego me entere que los MON se llevaron a un dragón revoltoso del acuario y no volvería haber otro show ese día. Pero cuando fuimos al cine aquella vez sí que disfrute de esa película del perro que cruzo el mar en busca de su ama sirena.-

-Lo bueno que fuimos temprano, no me gusta ir al cine muy tarde, aun me acuerdo de esa desagradable sorpresa en la nevería.-

-¿Te refieres a la Aracne con botarga de pingüino?-

-Sí, era horrible y espelúznate.-

-Te creo. ¿Quién sería capaz de ponerle una botarga tan fea a una Aracne? Si se la puso, debió estar muy desesperada por trabajo. Ni ensueños se pondría algo tan feo una Aracne, con lo orgullosas que son.-

-Si era aterrador. Me imagino que esa Aracne creo el mito urbano de la araña pingüino mutante sin querer, del cual hicieron muchas películas.-

-Pero eran buenas películas de terror. Hasta fuimos con nuestros amigos a verlas.-

-Hey Jake. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita formal?-

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue en el restaurante Aizawa, era la primera vez que iba a un restaurant formalmente. Había ido a fiestas de etiqueta antes, pero nunca había ido a un restaurant a una cita. Me salió muy caro, pero valió la pena.-

-Si valió la pena, todo fue muy rico. Pero el problema fue explicarle a mi familia anfitriona porque salía tan bien vestida. Qué bueno que los papas de Kasumi son muy comprensivos y que esta se fue a estudiar con unas amigas. Recuerda que estudiaba mucho para entrar a la universidad.-

-Sempai siempre fue una chica dedicada y responsable. En ocasiones me sentía culpable de mentirle.-

Tanto Jake como Rin salían a escondidas, solo cuando lo hacían abiertamente y sin que Kasumi sospechara, era cuando lo hacían era siempre con sus amigos.

Pero esas idas con estos eran también bien divertidas y memorables. Tenían tantas anécdotas los dos. Los recuerdos eran de lo más variados.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos al resort de la familia de mi tía Andariel?-

-Sí que lo recuerdo, después de que conocimos a tu prima Mero y del escándalo con tu tía y su hermana, decidimos ir a otro sitio, lo bueno es que se calmó tu tía.

Esa posada en la playa, pese a no ser cinco estrellas era muy buena. Aun me acuerdo la expresión que tuvo Misa al ver Sora desnudo. Yo ya sabía que el hombre, pero Kiyohime y Misa no. cuando salió en su traje de baño las dos estaban impresionadas.-

-Ja. Si me acuerdo de eso. Todos sabían menos esas dos. Misa quedo algo traumada después de eso. Misa era una lesbiana descarada que soñaba con tener su propio harem de chicas, pero bien que se le insinuaba a Sora.-

-No la culpes, Sora parecía una chica. Con ese cuerpo tan pequeño y delgado. Aparte de su largo cabello rosado. Se notaba mucho su ascendencia de ninfa. Cuando una ninfa tiene un hijo varón, este es humano, pero Sora sí que parecía una.-

-Sí que parecía una, pero pese a que usaba el gakuran, aun había gente que pensaba que era una mujer.-

-Sí, pobre Sora, lo que le paso a su madre en Italia, aun me repugna lo que le paso a la madre de Sora. Jake… ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan horrible?-

-Siempre ha existido gente fanática religiosa, Rin. Pese a que los líderes religiosos de la religión católica exigieron el cese a las agresiones a las extraespecies, aún había gente ignorante y fanática que los atacaba. Juancho me conto que en México mataban a las lechuzas y búhos porque la gente creía que eran brujas.

Cuando se hizo pública la existencia de las extraespecies, había muchos que estaban reacios a aceptarlos, especialmente gente muy religiosa y con creencias arcaicas. Pese a que estaba muy penado hacerle daño a las extraespecies, había gente que por sus creencias mataban a los liminales.

Juancho me conto que su abuelo encontró la aldea de su madre arrasada por el crimen organizado, solo porque no sabían de su existencia y pensaron que eran demonios. Cuando el grupo militar que perseguía a los criminales, dieron con el lugar y capturaron a los culpables, pero llegaron tarde, solo salvaron a la madre Juancho, su abuelo la adopto, pues sabía que los liminales en México eran tratados como alto secreto.-

-Eso es horrible, Jake.-

-Si lo es Rin, en muchos lados es así, en áfrica es aún peor, allá están muy atrasados culturalmente y es peor para las extraespecies. Aunque es difícil para ciertas extraespecies que viven en países con esas costumbres, pero aun es tolerable por las leyes del acta son muy severas con los humanos, debido nuestro historial de violencia como especie.

Siegfried me conto que conto que en su natal Alemania, no tuvo tantos problemas de este tipo y que Japón es el destino favorito de las extraespecies por su falta de facciones religiosas. Pero tú sabes cuál es principal problema que sufría nuestro país hace años.-

-Claro que lo sé, en Japón no eran muy abiertos a la inmigración, ese siempre ha sido nuestro problema como nación y cultura. Pero debido a muchos factores, esa ya no era una opción, por eso Japón se abrió al acta, ya que la necesidad de población y de resolver esa falta de natalidad fue una prioridad, aparte de que el acta fue para subir la imagen del país.-

-Sí que lo recuerdas bien, Rin. Tuvieron que cambiar muchas políticas de todo tipo no solo en Japón, sino en todo el mundo. Lo que paso en el continente Americano fue un buen ejemplo. Aun con todo el caos que sucedió hace algunos años, los atentados terroristas en contra de las extraespecies, lo de las tensiones con el imperio Atlante, las constantes amenazas de grupos extremista. Créeme, han sido muchos cambios en los últimos años.-

La nekomata en retrospectiva, los cambios son muy notorios. Lo que antes era una mera fantasía, ahora era una realidad innegable. Hubo muchos crímenes de odio, pero tenía que haber un balance, ya que muchos humanos en su odio, dañaban a otros humanos.

Las leyes cambiaron, la situación cambio, pese a que aún ay odio, ya no puede expresarse en forma de terror y violencia como al mismo nivel antes.

Antes había una desconfianza mutua y ahora es lo más normal del mundo.

Ellos pasan nuevamente por el parque y ven a más niños jugar en armonía, ahora había niños liminales jugando.

Realmente es un buen tiempo para las extraespecies y humanos.

Ya en casa, Rin y Jake notan que Claire no ha llegado con las niñas, Yui tampoco está. Ambos se dirigen a su habitación y ven a Mio. Cual está ahora esta tejiendo algo. Por lo que parece está haciendo un gorro para Mikami.

Ambos le muestran lo que compraron a la matriarca de los Shirohibe, esta los toma y les dice que es muy pronto para comprarle juguetes a una bebe de ocho meses de gestación, que pese a nacer muy sana, aún no está en condición de jugar. Luego de irse a continuar con su bordado a otro lado. Rin revisa a su hija, para ver si hace falta cambiarle el pañal, pero se percata que fue recientemente cambiada por su madre.

Jake ve que todavía está el álbum en su cuarto. Aunque no le revisa aunque recuerda algo más. Su habitación, cuando volvió a establecerse en la casa de sus abuelos, se instaló con Rin en su antigua habitación, técnicamente está casi igual de cuando se mudó de casa de sus abuelos. Lo que paso en ese cuarto fue uno de los eventos que cambio su vida.

Jake se remonta su pasado, como hace diez años atrás.

Se encontraba en su misma habitación, jugando en su juegosfera, en ese momento sus amigos y el estaban en línea compitiendo en contra de otras cuatro personas en Harpy Party, un videojuego de mini juegos competitivos, en el cual manejas varias harpias coloridas en diferentes tipos de competiciones.

Jake con sus amigos en línea jugaban en contra de otro equipo. Jake manejaba una harpía ártica y el resto de sus amigos manejaba una harpía roja, otra verde y otra naranja. El juego se trataba de juntar tantos puntos en varias competiciones, ya los chico se encontraban en la recta final. Estaban casi empatados en puntos con el equipo rival.

El ultimo minijuego trataba tomar una vadera, llegar hasta la base enemiga y reclamarla como suya, mientras se atarantaban las harpías aventándose conchas de colores.

-¡Sora, quítamelos!-

Gritaba el rubio mientras esquivaba una concha roja. Mientras una harpía naranja arrojaba con precisión otra concha contra una harpía moteada.

-¡Pan comido! ¿Dónde está Juancho?-

Desde atrás la harpía roja esta, atonto a una azul.

-Aquí. Esta si la ganamos… no, no, no, no, no!-

Pero una harpía morada da con una concha azul a la roja mandándola a volar y cayendo fuera del escenario. Mientras otra harpía verde llega y le da a la morada.

-¡Juancho está muerto! ¡Eres un inhumano!-

Dijo mientras tomaba venganza de su amigo caído. Jake siguió guiando a su harpia ártica hasta la base enemiga, mientras sus amigos hacían a los otros jugadores detenerlo, reclamando como suya la victoria. Los cuatro chicos gritan eufóricos. Los cuatro se burlan del equipo perdedor. Ambos dejan ese juego y van a menús. Hasta que uno de ellos habla.

-Cielos, ya se enojaron. El encargado dijo que nos calláramos.-

Dijo una voz con cierto acento noruego. Otra voz con otro acento muy particular del norte de México también corrobora lo que dijo el otro chico.

-Mejor nos desconectamos y seguimos nuestra conversación por Face. Que a Siegfried lo acaban de regañar.-

-Ok, yo también me calmo. Que mi papa posiblemente venga a reclamarme.-

-Bueno Sora, los veo en Facebook.-

Un joven Jake de 16 años apaga la consola y tomo su móvil. Él se recuesta en su cama y enciende el móvil.

El inicia sesión, no tardo en ver Sora conectado.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Ya estoy conectado. Sí que hicimos un escándalo Jake.

 **Kamiya J.  
** Sí, pero lo valía. Esas chicas eran muy gritonas.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Creo que una era Canadiense. Luego se ponen bien psicópatas. Creo que en el audio escuche a una chica rusa. No entiendo el ruso, pero parecían que estaban en la misma casa.

 **Kamiya J.  
** La mujer esa estaba molesta porque a elegí a la pingüino. Pero me encantan los pingüinos.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Aparte de que nos tocó con un montón de chicas muy competitivas, pero parecían ser yanquis casi todas, aceptó la canadiense enojada.

 **Kamiya J.  
** ¿No sé por qué todas se fueron sobre Juancho?

 **Sora M. S.  
** Sera porque las estuvo molestando durante toda la partida. Juancho les fastidio durante muchas competencias.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Esas gringas estaban sobre mí por ser mexicano. Pero les ganamos en limpia ley.

 **Siegfried  
** Fue una batalla justa. Pero estaban tan enojadas que se fueron sobre la iguana.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Ya deja decirme iguana. ¿En fin tienen planes para este fin de semana?

 **Sora M. S.  
** No realmente. Papa descansara todo el día y compro muchas palomitas para microondas. Será un fin de semana de películas.

 **Juan Ramon Gutiérrez  
** Iré con mi hermana a comprar ropa. Ya sé que vivimos separados por el tema de los dormitorios y creo que así está mejor. Las chicas están bien custodiadas por profesionales y no toleraría que se aprovecharan de mi hermana en luna llena **.**

 **Siegfried  
** Yo tendré una cita con Lucina, la pobre a de sufrir un montón con el celo lunar. Pero mañana consentiré a mi diablita morena.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Pedófilo. ¿Porque todos los dragones les gustan tan niñas?

 **Siegfried  
** ¡No soy un pedófilo, tu iguana de tienda mascotas ilegal! Sabes que ambos somos de la misma edad.  
Que sea ella un demonio menor, no la hace una niña.

 **Sora M. S.  
** La verdad los dragones machos siempre andan tras mujeres que podrían ser sus hijas. De hecho algunos son tan osados para secuestrar a niñas.

 **Siegfried  
** Lo hacen porque los dragones somos muy longevos. Somos muy cuidadosos a la hora de escoger pareja, ya que somos monogamos.  
Elegir una pareja digna de nuestros genes de vital importancia y para que nos dure mucho su compañía.  
Lucina es una demonio, son tan longevos como nosotros los dragones. Aparte de que realmente amo a Lucina.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Ya vas empezar dragón. Eres tan meloso.

 **Siegfried.  
** Al menos tengo novia. No como tu cazador de milfs. Ya te vi que tratas de cortejar a esa oficial gecko, la pelirroja que patrulla el vecindario. Creo que llama Mei.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Juancho, no te va hacer caso. Es una oficial de policía y es mayor que tú, mi escamado amigo.

 **Juan Ramon Gutierres.  
** Al menos hago mi luchita por lo que me gusta. A mí me gustan caderonas y tetonas.

 **Siegfried  
** Yo las prefiero morenas, ustedes saben que me gusta la piel morena. Este dragón nórdico le encantan las demonias morenitas.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Ya sabemos que amas a Lucina, güero escamoso que apesta azufre. No es ningún secreto que te tiras a Lucina. Aparte de que eres un enorme animal, Lucina mide como metro cincuenta y tu más de dos metros, sin contar esos cuernos tuyos. El solo verlos darse cariño, me dan ganas de llamar a las de MON. Se ve tan ilegal.

 **Siegfried  
** Ya quisieras ser tan apuesto como yo lagartija, ni siquiera serás tan alto como yo y eso que aún no termino de crecer.

 **Kamiya J.  
** ¿Ya van empezar los dos? La verdad ni me interesa esto. Pero volviendo al hilo principal, no tengo nada planeado, mis abuelos están fuera y tengo la casa sola. A lo mucho hare mi tarea e iré al gym Kobolt mañana.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez.  
** Hablando de chicas. ¿Les gusta alguna del salón?

 **Kamiya J.  
** En realidad no estoy interesado de momento en chicas. Ya les conté de mi ex Minako. No tengo ganas de tener una relación. Aunque admito que hay muchas bonitas y guapas en nuestra clase. Incluso Yagami se me hace guapa a pesar de que me da miedo.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Te entiendo, no sabes si después del apareamiento te vaya a comer.

 **Kamiya J.  
** Me dan grima las Aracne. No tengo nada personal en contra de ellas, pero prefiero las extraespecies con un lado inferior humano si tengo que reproducirme con alguna.

 **Siegfried  
** Yo he visto que algunas chicas se les insinúan a Sora, pese a su apariencia de loli y a ti Jake. Tanto humanas como liminales les tiran muchas indirectas. Hatsune y la delegada de clase les coquetean a Sora. Pero sé que el pequeño Sora mira a Kiyohime.

 **Sora M. S.  
** ¡¿Qué!?

 **Siegfried  
** No te hagas el que no sabes nada. Bien que miras a la lamia de apariencia de princesa japonesa. Es por mucho la chica más femenina de la clase. Esos cuernitos tan curiosos lejos de ser feos, son muy lindos. Que hasta Jake los confundió con adornos para el pelo.

 **Kamiya J.  
** La verdad que sí, yo creía que estaban pegados a su diadema. Aparte de que las equidnas blancas no tienen esas escamas los brazos que tienen las demás equidnas. Kiyohime sí que es guapa.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Pero no tiene tetas Kiyo-chan. Esta planita como Sora.

 **Sora M. S.  
** ¡Está bien, lo admito! Si me gusta Akatsuki Kiyohime. Solo que está interesada más en el profesor de deportes. Deja decirle plana. La actitud y buenos modales es lo que me atraen de una mujer. Aparte de que me gustan sus ojos verdes.

 **Kamiya J.  
** No creo que le haga caso, se nota que el profesor solo ve los alumnos como sus hijos. Recuerda como lloro de orgullo cuando el equipo de baloncesto gano las regionales.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Hablando de desapercibidos. Jake no se percata de que Shirohibe lo mira con ojitos de borrego a medio morir. La loli más ilegal de la escuela te anda tirando indirectas y tú no captas ninguna güero.

 **Kamiya J.  
** ¿¡Que?!

 **Siegfried  
** El verdecito tiene razón. Yo capto inmediatamente cuando las chicas están interesadas en alguien, especialmente porque huelo las feromonas. Y cada vez que ella te mira o pasa cerca de ti, las despide como no tienes idea Jake. A esa gatita le gustas un montón. Pese a tener un carácter fuerte, puede ser muy dulce. Vamos Kamiya Jake. Invítala a salir.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** No lo incites a la pedofilia dragón.

 **Siegfried  
** ¡Carajo contigo iguano! No es pedofilia si tienen la misma edad. Esa nekomata sí que está interesada en Jake.

 **Sora M. S.  
** La verdad es que si te mira a la distancia y te manda muchas indirectas Rin. Es bastante obvia. Bueno siempre le proteges de las otras chicas que le molestan, ya sé que no es bullyng, pero yo me molestaría si me trataran como una niña adorable y esas orejitas de gato no le ayudan en nada.

 **Kamiya J.  
** No lo hago porque me guste, sino simplemente que no me agradan los abusivos de cualquier tipo. Además ya tuve muchas malas experiencias de mi noviazgo anterior. No quiero repetir los mismos errores.

 **Siegfried  
** No pierdes nada en intentarlo, además no te hagas, tú también la miras y reaccionas ante ella. Puedes engañar a los demás, pero no a mi Jake, claramente te atrae Shirohibe.

 **Kamiya J.  
** … Eres un.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Tocaste una fibra sensible dragón. Entonces si te gusta Rin, pero no te quieres arriesgar. Vamos háblale cuando tengas oportunidad. Al fin de cuentas no pierdes nada en intentarlo.

 **Sora M. S.  
** Creo que los dejare, ya me voy a cenar y después a dormir. Adiós chicos.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Adiós enano, insístele a la princesita, a lo mejor si eres insistente, te haga caso Kiyohime.

 **Siegfried  
** Adiós Sora, yo también me desconectare y tú también deberías hacerlo Juancho, que ya sabes cómo son las reglas de aquí. Y no quiero problemas.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Sora es buen chico, aunque le sacamos que le gusta Kiyohime. ¿Así que si te gusta Rin? Pensé que el lolicon era el dragón.

 **Kamiya J.**  
Mira Juancho, admito que si me gusta Shirohibe. Pero no estoy de humor para una relación. No se ni de qué tipo de familia provenga. Tal vez tenga una doble cara.

 **Siegfried  
** Primero, no soy lolicon. Segundo, deberías intentar invitarla a una cita para conocerla. Por cómo se comporta tirándote indirectas, seguro acepta la gatita.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** Oye Jake. ¿Qué te atrae del cuerpo de Rin?

 **Kamija J.  
** Si no te lo digo no de dejaras de preguntar y molestarme hasta que lo diga Juancho. Lo que me atrae de Shirohibe son sus orejitas y sus ojos. Me pierdo en esos ojos celestes que tiene y esas orejitas. Uf. Tengo tantos deseos de tocárselas, pero no sería mejor que aquellas chicas que se las tocan. Se ven lindas en ella sus orejitas.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** ¿Entonces no hace que se te pare algo compadre?

 **Kamiya J.  
** No tengo fetiches como tu. Pero si me gusta, normalmente nos toca trabajar en grupos de estudio, pero también eh conversado con ella. No le mira el cuerpo y muy pocas veces le visto sin el uniforme. Aparte de que es muy difícil hablarle con Kasumi-saempai cerca.

 **Siegfried  
** Sempai es muy sobreprotectora con Rin, la trata como una hermana pequeña. Sería un gran obstáculo a vencer.

 **Kamiya J.**  
No quiero complicarme tanto, si no me dicen ustedes de las indirectas de Shirohibe, ni me doy cuenta. Pero como dije no estoy de humor para una relación.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez  
** ¡No mames dragón! Otras vez se escucha el fantasma de los gemidos.

 **Kamiya J.  
** ¿Fantasma de los gemidos?

 **Siegfried  
** Es que en cada noche de luna llena como hoy, se escucha unos gemidos muy lejanos. Son tan aterradores. Son constantes por una media hora y luego callan. Ahora mismo escucho al fantasma ese. Aunque yo creo que han de ser una parejita haciendo "cosas". Pero se oye tan aterrador que muchos piensan que es un fantasma.

 **Kamiya J.  
** Para mi es puro cuento, como dice Juancho. Como el de que los canadienses son mitad yeti.

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez**  
Ese pinche gemido es tan perturbante. Como el llanto de la llorona.

 **Siegfried  
** Lo que digas iguana. Como sea será mejor que nos desconectemos, ya sabes cómo son estrictos en el dormitorio. Adiós Jake, que descanses

 **Juan Ramón Gutiérrez.  
** Bueno, sacare mi virgencita para me proteja. Adiós güero.

Así termina la sesión entre los chicos. Aun son las nueve y algo en el reloj de Jake. Pero como está solo y no tiene nada que hacer el fin de semana. Pues se desvelara un poco. Aún tiene pendiente ese juego de Dryadas Vs Zombis. Pero antes tendría que llenar el estómago, pues le estaban gruñendo las tripas por algo de comida.

Su abuela le había dejado una hamburguesa con extra tocino como él le gusta, algo que el agradece, pues normalmente su abuelo va de vez en cuando a viajes de negocios y esta vez fue en oncen en donde haría negocios, como a su abuela le encantan las aguas termales decidió llevársela para relajarse. Pero antes de irse, le preparo esa hamburguesa tan especial a su nieto.

Jake la calienta en el microondas, mientras saca una lata soda del refrigerador. Ya con calma se come la hamburguesa. Estaba deliciosa, luego de comérsela tranquilamente, se fue a cepillarse los dientes. Cuando estaba cepillándose Jake pensó en lo que patico con sus amigos.

En verdad si le gustaba Rin, era linda y si le atraía la chica en más de un sentido, pero la verdad la mala experiencia con su ex novia Minako, no le daban ganas de seguir con una nueva relación.

Pese a esto Jake no tenía ganas de nada más que relajarse un poco y terminar su juego. Hasta que el timbre de su casa suena.

Esto se le hizo realmente extraño al rubio, pues no esperaba nadie. Su tío Steve siempre tenia se pasaba los viernes con su novia de la unidad de victimas especiales, su tío Takeshi estaba en un Okinawa con su prima Nagisa y su pareja Andariel y obviamente sus abuelos no estaban en casa. Nadie que conociera vendría verle a esas horas sin avisar.

El timbre sonó más insistentemente, este se pregunta quien será. Por lo que va la entrada principal, abre el portón y nota que Shirohibe Rin está tocando frenéticamente el timbre. Esta al verle se detiene.

-Shirohibe. ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?-

Pregunto Jake a Rin. No era raro que esta supiese donde vive, al fin de cuentas han hecho proyectos de clase junto a otros compañeros.

Pero verla en la entrada de su casa esas horas, le decía que algo no estaba bien, mientras la iluminaba la luz de luna llena.

-Kamiya… tengo algo que pedirte… es algo personal…-

La chica se veía muy roja, como si tuviera fiebre, esto llamo la atención de Jake. Esto le preocupa al chico, el cual está preocupándose.

-Shirohibe. ¿Tu familia anfitriona sabe que estas aquí?-

-No, no lo sabe. Pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar en el que podamos estar a solas?-

Esto es extraño para el rubio, por lo que le pregunta un tanto preocupado.

-¿Realmente te pasa algo, parece que tienes fiebre? No están mis abuelos, pero te puedo llamar a los padres de Kazumi-sempai, para que vayas a un médico.-

-Jake… ¿Puedo pasar? No me estoy sintiendo bien.-

Esto se le hiso extraño, pero la invito pasar. Una vez dentro Jake le invito algo de beber, le dio un té para que se tranquilice. Jeke le entrega el té y Rin lo toma. Tener ahí mismo a la chica que le gusta y en esa condición le causa un sentimiento de preocupación, no sabe qué le pasa pero las cosas pronto subirán de nivel.

-Gracias. ¿En verdad estas solo?-

-Sí, mis abuelos se fueron a un viaje a un onsen. Ya sabes, cosas de adultos.-

-Ya veo… Supongo que te estarás preguntando que estoy haciendo aquí. Pues la verdad quiero que me ayudes con algo. Esto es algo que no puedo pedírselo a cualquiera.

Hoy es luna llena y como has de saber, a las extraespecies de género femenino nos entra estado de celo. La razón por la que estoy así de roja es por mi celo.-

Jake no tardo nada en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Siegfried y Kiyohime le habían hablado del celo liminal, por lo que sabe que la mayoría de las hembras extraespecie, entra en un estado de excitación sexual durante esa fase lunar. Los machos no lo tienen, pero al sentir y oler las feromonas de las hembras se excitan y trataran de hacerlo con la hembra en celo más cercana.

Según el dragón y la lamia, solo muy pocas especies pueden controlar ese instinto de reproducirse en ese momento del mes, por lo que optan por usar drogas especiales o somníferos para dormir temprano ese día.

Pero como se lo dijo Akatsuki: "En Gensokyo, es bastante común que las parejas se comprometan teniendo sexo en luna llena sin importar la especie. Es para marcar un pacto de amor y compromiso."

Ya con esta información, más lo de la plática que tuvo con sus amigos. Esto quiere decir…

-Kamiya Jake yo… no puedo pedírselo a nadie más que tu… yo ya no puedo resistir otra noche de luna llena. Cada vez me cuesta más controlarme desde que te conozco. Sé que normalmente me defiendes de las otras chicas que me molestan. También el hecho de que eres muy amable conmigo a pesar de mi carácter algo agresivo. Lamento eso, pero estoy muy acomplejada por mi estatura.-

Según lo que sabía de las liminales y que normalmente los demás chicos de la escuela tratan a Rin como una niña perdida. Sumándole el hecho de que el jamás a trato a Rin como niña, si no como alguien de su misma edad y que más de una vez le ha echado una mano.

Cada vez más las palabras de sus amigos toman un sentido, ahora se sentía acorralado de alguna manera.

-Pero ya me canse soportar esto. Jake necesito que me ayudes. Solo tú eres al único al que le puedo pedir esto…-

Aquella mirada entre la súplica y la desesperación de aquellos ojos celestes, aquel rostro suplicantemente ruborizado. Era demasiado para él, pero aun así le gustaba ver esa cara tan linda.

-Me gustas mucho Jake y solo puedo pedirte que me ayudes con mi celo… Jake hazme el amor, ya no soporto más este celo lunar. Eres el único barón al que se lo puedo pedir.-

Jake se queda callado por unos instantes, él está procesando lo que acaba decir Rin. No cree lo que acaba decir la nekomata.

Él ya había tenido una novia en la secundaria, pero no llego a más lejos que unos besos. Ahora esta chica le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo a él, la chica que le gusta, pero que no nunca se atrevió a algo con ella por temor a terminar en otra relación conflictiva.

El instinto y el deseo ahora lo dominan y dan una respuesta honesta.

No pasó nada de tiempo, la tasa de te termino en la cocina y ahora Rin estaba en la habitación de Jake, acostada en su cama boca arriba mientras el rubio estaba encima de ella besándola. Él tenía más experiencia que ella en dar besos. Jake dominaba la situación mientras el introducía su lengua en el interior de la nekomata. Ella solo se dejaba llevar igual que él.

Después de unos momentos paran, separando sus bocas y sus lenguas, unidas por hilo de saliva. El la admiro por algunos momentos, su rostro extasiado por el beso tan prolongado que dieron, ella jadeando mientras mostraba sus colmillos. Los cuales se le hicieron muy lindo al verlos.

El imagino que la lengua de la chica gato seria rasposa, pero todo lo contrario. Era suave su pequeña lengua. Eso le agradaba a Kamiya, pero el ya sentía… ¡No! Ellos sabían que debían terminar esto. Subir al siguiente nivel.

Jake solo estaba vestido con un pantalón y su camisa, Rin aun tenia puesto su uniforme de la escuela.

El simplemente tomo el control de todo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camisa y mostrando el torso atlético producto de su constante actividad física. Después de eso él le quito el fuku y la falda tirándolos al piso. Rin tenía puesto un corpiño blanco con unas bragas rosa. El sin previo aviso quita el corpiño dejando ver el muy pequeño busto de Rin. En términos generales, ella es plana, pero eran tan pequeñitos y firmes a la vista. Jake nunca tuvo un gusto particular en cuando al cuerpo de una mujer, pero ese cuerpo de apariencia frágil le excitaba, más la expresión que tenía Rin.

-¿Esperabas que tuviera más busto? Sé que soy plana y... ¡Ah!-

No termino lo que quería decir, pues Jake estaba ya acariciando sus pequeños senos, los tocaba y acariciaba sus pezones diminutos, los cuales tenían un hermoso color rosa y estaban erectos.

Rin disfrutaba que Jake le acariciara su busto, por su lado Kamiya disfrutaba de tocarlos y sin previo aviso empezó a acariciarlos con su lengua, empezando por el izquierdo. Esto toma por sorpresa a la chica gato, la cual eriza su cola de la sorpresa, pero no protesta, ella siente muy placentero este acto.

Jake prosiguió con el otro y empezó a chuparlo, Rin el respuesta abraza su cabeza mientras el chupaba su pezón. Ella soltaba pequeños gemidos placenteros mientras sentía como el chico chupaba sus pezones y como los acariciaba con su lengua. Pero Jake sintió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, sentía que su pene no sería contenido por sus pantalones. Inmediatamente se separa de Rin y enfrente de ella se quita sus pantalones y ropa interior. Mostrando un enorme pene de aproximadamente veinticinco centímetros.

Rin estaba bastante impresionada, era la primera vez que veía un pene real, las otras veces que había visto uno era en libros de educación sexual, aparte de que ahora sabía que Jake era rubio natural. Pero no pudo admirarlo más, ya que Kamiya sin previo aviso le quita sus bragas.

Rin ya sabía lo que seguía y Jake ya no podía contenerse más. No sabían si eran las feromonas o su propia excitación pero ya estaban muy lejos para echarse para atrás.

Ella habre sus piernas mostrando su intimidad, Rin no tenía nada de vello púbico, pero algo se notaba muy bien, de la vagina de la chica gato goteaba mucho el fluido vaginal. Lo que decía que estaba más que lista para la penetración.

Jake contemplo la vagina de Rin por unos instantes, se veía pequeña y hermosamente rosada. Luego miro a Rin, esa imagen de la diferencia de tamaños tan notoria que uno podría que mirara la escena podría pensar que un chico mayor a punto de abusar de niña. Pero esa mirada suplicante que pedía a gritos que le hiciera suya, pudo más que cualquier impedimento moral.

Jake sube a la cama y se pone frente a Rin. Este pone su pene el cual palpita a cada momento entre más se acerca a la vagina de Rin. Este poco a poco empuja su grande y grueso miembro en la estrecha vagina de la nekomata. Rin se queja un poco, le duele, pero le agrada.

Jake va empujado mientras se abre camino al interior de la chica, que pese a su tamaño. Acepta muy bien el pene tan grande que le entra en su flor.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corre y aunque no entra todo el pene del rubio, si entro gran parte de él. Dejando en claro que esa pequeña vagina es muy elástica.

Jake siente lo estrecha y apretada que Rin, en cambio ella siente lo caliente y lo palpitante del pene de Jake.

Ella suelta unas lágrimas, pero el efecto de la luna es muy fuerte y quiere continuar. En cambio el rubio no quería iniciar, le gustaba la sensación de estar en el interior de Rin. Quería estar un rato más así. Aun no podía creer que ambos estaban desnudos y unidos por su sexo el rubio.

-Rin… nunca pensé que esto podía pasar. Pero me alegra perder la virginidad con la chica que me gusta. Sé que soy muy despistado en ocasiones… pero ahora daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Discúlpame si no percate antes de tus sentimientos.-

-Gracias. Está bien. Es bueno que una lleve la iniciativa. Al fin de cuentas, los chicos son algo bobos.-

-¡Oye! Que estoy aquí frente tuyo.-

Solo ríen los dos y Jake toma de la cintura a Rin.

-Ok, empezare a moverme. Lo hare despacio. Tengo miedo de lastimarte, aun no puedo creer que este adentro, es muy grande. Por lo que seré cuidadoso.-

Kamiya empieza a moverse lentamente, Rin se queja un poco, por lo que este se detiene.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?-

-No importa. Tú hazlo más despacio.-

-De acuerdo, pero si te duele lo dejamos.-

-No quiero dejarlo. Quiero que sigas sin importar que. Me duele, pero me gusta. Solo sigue pero más despacio.-

-Ok. Lo hare más despacio.-

El chico se movió más lentamente, el miembro entraba y salía despacio, al rubio le encantaba lo que sentía, pero a la vez le encantaba esa sensación. Pese a su preocupación del llanto y quejidos de Shirohibe, pero luego estos cambiaron después de unos minutos. Ahora eran gemidos que la chica trataba de contener. Ella con sus ojos cerrados los soltaba cada vez que Jake llegaba hasta fondo de ella.

Rin trataba de reprimir sus gemidos de placer cada vez que Jake golpea lentamente su útero con su pene.

De repente Kamiya siente como de la nada, la vagina de Rin se contrae violentamente soltando un grito placer que no trato de ocultar. Rin soltó unas lágrimas y empezó a jadear.

-Lo siento… es que me vine…-

En respuesta Jake acaricia sus orejas gatunas y escucha un gemido similar al que soltaba hace rato. Él se percató que sus orejas son muy sensibles. Explicando porque odiaba tanto que se las tocaran.

Pero pese a este descubrimiento, Jake aún no estaba satisfecho y quería más de Rin.

-Creo que ya no te duele, subiré un poco más la potencia.-

Él se recuesta totalmente sobre ella, en posición de misionero. Es cuando entonces Jake sube la intensidad de sus movimientos. Rin lo abrasa mientras el sube la intensidad de sus envestidas, ella gime más y más lo cual hace que Jake suba aún más la velocidad.

Rin se vino nuevamente encajándole las uñas en su espalda, pero ni eso detuvo al rubio de seguir la fornicación. El prosiguió y termino eyaculando dentro de ella. Rin estaba muy extasiada, Jake por su lado solo quería besarla. Así que lo hizo.

La nekomata disfruto mucho ese beso.

-Dame otro…-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me des otro beso.-

El obedeció y siguió. Cuando se separaron, ella lo tomo del cuello.

-Jake dame otro.-

Ella saco su lengua y el rubio la chupo y se ahogaron en otro beso, el cual fue más largo. Después de separarse por falta de aire. Cuando saco el chico su pene de Shirohime noto que salió bastante semen de ella. No le importo las consecuencias a ninguno de los dos. Ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho aun. Jake levanta a Rin y empieza a acariciar sus orejas, ella en respuesta gime, es una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo.

Mientras el acariciaba sus orejas, Rin observaba el pene de Jake, el cual se puso erecto nuevamente. Ella toca y se percata de lo grande que es tocarlo con su pequeña mano.

Ella no puede creer que eso entro dentro ella. Pero aun así lo quería nuevamente en su interior.

-Jake… Métemelo otra vez. Aun no estoy satisfecha. ¡Ah!-

Jake ya estaba mordiendo suavemente sus orejas, realmente le gustaba tocarlas y morderlas. Después de jugar hasta estar satisfecho, Jake pone de espaldas y la monta a Rin. Ella gime nuevamente al sentir su pene en su interior.

-Esta vez entro más fácilmente. Creo que lo hare más fuerte… esa cola tuya es tan mona. Eres tan tierna y hermosa.-

Jake empieza a penetrarla con más vigor. Rin solo disfrutaba del placer, encantaba como ese humano del que se había enamorado la hacía suya, solo quería que ese momento no terminara.

-¡Jake no pares! ¡Sigue!-

Aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, el seguirá haciéndolo. Las embestidas eran constantes y el placer los inundaba a ambos. Así siguieron por un momento, hasta que Jake tomo sus pequeños senos y empezó a acariciarlos. Después de una rato de acariciarlos, Kamiya cambia de posición sin siquiera separase ambos. Él se sienta y ella siente su espalda en el pecho de él. El sin soltarla de sus senos sigue acariciándolos y empujando en el interior de su ser. Ella de forma proactiva empieza a mover sus caderas para sentir más placer.

-Rin… bésame.-

Ella obedece, ambos se funden en un profundo beso mientras ambos tienen un orgasmo a la vez. Ellos se separan nuevamente, Rin cae rendida boca abajo. Ella está más que satisfecha, pero Jake no.

El la penetra nuevamente mientras esta acostada, ella no protesta, le gusta que el haga esto, gimió y disfruto hasta que ambos perdieron el conocimiento de tanto placer.

Ya en el presente su marido se acordó que ambos amanecieron abrasados y unidos después de esa ajetreada noche de luna. Jake se acuerda de como reacciono Rin. Estaba tan asustada de lo que hizo, que se puso a llorar. Pues creía que iba quedar embarazada, que sus padres la iban a matar y que el iba ir a prisión por romper las leyes del acta. Ya después de dos días Rin tuvo su periodo. Terminando en una falsa alarma.

Ya más calmados ellos ya formalizaron la relación, pero Rin pidió mantenerlo en secreto, debido a la naturaleza de su relación y de su familia.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Jake?-

Él es sacado de sus recuerdos por su mujer. Esta movía su cola de un lado a otro. Jake responde tranquilamente.

-En el pasado. En lo que hicimos aquí hace más de diez años en esta misma habitación. Lo que paso después. Y ahora estamos aquí de vuelta. La vida es tan curiosa. Gracias por mentirles a mis hermanas. No creo haber aguantado que supieran la verdad.-

-No les mentí, solo dije la verdad a medias. No iba a contarles mis intimidades a unas niñas.-

Luego eso Jake se dirige a hacia su pequeña niña, la cual duerme tranquilamente. El solo verla le llena de alegría.

-Creo que ser tan despistado fue bueno. No me arrepiento de nada.-

Entonces la pequeña Mikami abre los ojos, mostrando que son azules como los de su madre.

-¡Vaya! ¡Abrió los ojos! Son como tuyos Rin. Azul celeste.-

Rin se acerca y en efecto, es la primera vez que ve a su hija con ojitos abiertos. Son muy lindos y nota que tiene lo mejor de ambos.

-Se nota cuando sea mayor atraerá a muchos chicos. Pero con papa como tú, ninguno se acercaría a Mikami-chan.-

-Dalo por hecho mi amor. Solo que yo educare bien a nuestra hija para que eso no pase.-

-¿Cómo nosotros?-

Jake se ríe del comentario de su mujer, eso fue un golpe bajo pero eso no lo desanima en lo absoluto.

-Sera mejor que tú y yo. No pienso rendirme y daré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un muy buen padre para Mikami.-

-No vas estar solo Jake.-

Sin previo aviso, Jake besa sorpresivamente a Rin en los labios, esta se los toca y sonríe. No hace falta explicar que eso fue un "gracias querida". Rin abraza a su esposo mientras contemplan a su hija, la cual los mira muy curiosa.

Mientras tanto, Yui vuelve a casa después de tomar el té con su nueva amiga Yuri, la cual vive a lado.

-¡Ya llegue!-

En eso es recibida por Mio, la cual ya tenía listos varios gorritos tejidos a mano.

-Hola Yui-chan. Tu abuela se fue con tus hermanas de compras y tu hermano y mi hija están arriba con Mikami-chan.-

-Ya veo. Tomare un baño y me pondré hacer mis deberes.-

-Esfuerzate en con la tarea Yui-chan.-

-Si que lo hare Mio-san.-

La pelinegra subió las escaleras y noto que habían muchas cosas por el pasillo. Supuso que era la limpieza de la que menciono su abuela. Dijo que iba sacar varias cosas y ver que puede servirle a Mikami o donarlo. Yui vio muchas cosas, álbumes de fotos, algunos muebles, varias cosas viejas y muchas cosas. Mientras le echaba una mirada a las cosas, Yui se percató de que había una caja de metal.

Dicha caja metálica era algo voluminosa, era de esas cajas que tenían dos candados. Yui se sintió muy atraída a esa por alguna extraña razón. Las demás cajas se podían abrir, pero esa no.

Por lo que la curiosidad le mata. Ella toma la caja y piensa en cómo va abrirla. A lo mejor tiene algo valioso esa caja.

-Esta pesada, pero por lo que parece tiene muchas cosas.-

Fin del episodio.

Realmente me entretuve en muchas cosas, lamento el retraso tan largo, pero me entretuve en muchos proyectos. Aparte de que diciembre siempre es una mala época para mí económicamente hablando.

Pero dejando a un lado de que mi estudio fue hecho pedazos y reconstruirlo fue jodido y que cierta sirena fue una digna adversaria. Bueno me tomo un buen reconstruir mi estudio.

Ya hable con el ratón y le devolvía Anacleto, pero me dijo que me quedara con Wade una temporada.

El arco Smith se pospondrá y decidiré terminarlo en un spin of, pero verán las consecuencias de sus berrinches más adelante en mi fic.

Además decidí copiar un poco el formato que usa mi compañero Onix Star de los Extraditables. Espero que no te moleste Onix.

En este capítulo referencie los fic de Ça Ira de JB-Defalt y No es fácil ser una Aracne de Tarmo Flake.

Sé que le debo una referencia a Onix, pero el dejo pendiente para más adelante para el próximo episodio.

En cuanto a la sirena, no se preocupen, está en buenas manos en el reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas.

-Amo. Aquí está lo que me pidió.-

Gracias Saya-chan, la pelea con Mero fue épica y destruimos media colonia, pero ya me encargare de arreglar los destrozos. Veamos… jojojo. Princesaaa… es hora de ponerle mertiolate.

-¡NO PARADOJA-SAN! ¡EL MERTIOLATE NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOO!-

Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio mientras me desquito con esta sirena sith berrinchuda.

Hasta la próxima y sigan a los Extraditables.


	26. Chapter 26

**Episodio 26**

 **Arco de la lamia dorada parte diez.**

 **Recordando parte dos.**

Jake se la pasó admirando a su pequeña hija un buen rato, la bebe a veces torna sus ojos sobre él. Pero después de un rato los cerró y se puso a dormir nuevamente. En verdad su hija dormía mucho, pero eso no le quita que sea tan hermosa.

Tenía los ojos de su madre y color de pelo de su padre. Ahora que lo recuerda, los bebes cresen mientras duermen. En su mente se dibuja la imagen de una versión adolecente de su hija usando los atributos de todos sus familiares consanguíneos de Mikami. En se imaginó que posiblemente su hija sería una adolecente más alta que su madre y con mejores atributos. Lo cual le creo una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

Por lado sabría que Rin no le caería en gracia que su hija pudiera tener mejores atributos. Por el otro, Jake tendría que alejar a todo macho que no sea digno de su hija.

"Creo que ya entiendo un poco a mi suegro"

Pensó el rubio, pero al final pensó que era muy pronto para cortarle la yugular a futuros pretendientes. Pero la sola idea verla crecer era lo que más le emocionaba a este hombre. Solo esperaba que no tuviera un carácter como el de él o el de su madre. Se encargaría de ser el mejor padre de todos.

Jake arropa a su pequeña con cuidado, Rin por su lado esta solo disfrutando ver la interacción de su marido con su primogénita. Realmente le importa mucho su pequeña hija. Ve como mira con ternura a Mikami su esposo.

Está en plan algo malicioso le pregunta a Jake.

-¿Te acuerdas de como la hicimos?-

Pregunto la nekomata, a lo que Jake responde en un tono algo serio.

\- Empezamos celebrando en la cocina y despertamos en la sala, ebrios y desnudos. No quiero que nuestra hija o mis hermanas nos vean en un estado tan lamentable, no quiero darles un mal ejemplo. Aparte de que lloras con la resaca.-

A Rin le dolió esa afirmación, a una liminal como ella con sentidos aumentados, la resaca es peor en ella que en humanos.

-Está bien, no se repetirá jamás Jake. Ya no somos unos niños irresponsables.-

-Aparte de que tú eres más borracha que yo.-

Rin por respuesta le pega en costado a su esposa algo molesta, este se queja, pero al final se ríe, pues logro su cometido, molestarla.

Jake estuvo conteniendo los golpes de su mujer, la cual con los puños cerrados le golpeaba su torso, con los cachetes inflados, parecía una niña pequeña golpeando a un adulto. A Jake le encantaba esa expresión, cuando su esposa se molesta, se ve tan tierna enojada.

-Jajaja. Rin detente. Le estas dando un mal ejemplo a tu hija.-

Mikami estaba bien dormida. Si algo caracterizaba a la pequeña mestiza, era que tenía un sueño muy pesado, pues nada la molesta ni perturba. Solo lloraba si estaba sucia o cuando tenía hambre.

Normalmente Jake no la cargaba, su esposa no le dejaba, Rin era muy sobre protectora con su recién nacida hija, solo se lo permitía a su madre Mio y a la bisabuela de su hija, Claire, más que nada por la confianza que les tiene. Jeke confirmo nuevamente por qué las hembras extraespecie eran preferidas por los hombres que buscaban forman una familia. Son unas madres muy devotas.

Rin después de cansarse de golpear a su marido. Claramente a Jake no le duelen los golpes de su mujer. Pues no tiene tanta fuerza, lo que si le teme son a sus uñas filosas de chica gato, pues sí que hacen mucho daño, aunque Rin siempre le da de puñetazos cada vez que se enoja él.

-Bueno, ya. Lo siento Rin.-

Ella solo bufa inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña, a Jake le encanta cuando ella es tierna sin proponérselo. Y aunque está tentado a picarle los cachetes solo por diversión. Decidió no hacerlo. Luego de eso Rin se sienta en la cama.

Ante esto Jake empieza a reflexionar sobre como llevaban ambos su vida antes del nacimiento de su hija y de esta serie de eventos.

Cuando iniciaron su vida de casados, tanto marido y mujer se repartían las responsabilidades de la casa. Claro que había cosas que solo hacía Jake o Rin. Rin era la encargada de lavar la ropa, en cambio Jake era el encargado de limpiar los baños y zonas que su esposa no podía alcanzar.

Fuera de eso, ambos eran muy competentes para hacer resto de las tareas de la casa. Pero era un hecho que su mujer tenía mejor sazón que él, pero el señor Kamiya era tan competente para cocinar como su esposa.

Aunque ambos trabajaban, siempre se daban tiempo para ellos, no eran de ir a muchas fiestas, pero si que disfrutaban pasear. Desde antes de ser novios, cuando solo eran compañeros de clase, los dos les gustaba dar paseos y charlar, algo que hacían desde la escuela muy frecuentemente.

Los paseos los fines de semana era algo obligado en ellos.

Otra cosa que hacían entre los dos era hacer el presupuesto de la casa. Hacer cuentas y cálculos era algo que se tomaban muy en serio los dos. Aunque ambos contaban su propio capital cada uno, nunca escatimaban tiempo en calcular sus gastos. Era muy común que Jake le recriminara a su esposa que comprara cerveza, a su vez Rin le recriminaba su marido que no malgastara su dinero en micro transacciones de juegos online.

Cuando Rin quedo en cinta, estos tuvieron que cambiar muchos malos hábitos, Jake especialmente, pues dejo de jugar, estar muy al pendiente de la evolución del embarazo de Rin era su prioridad. En cambio a la nekomata, ella dejo de comer muchas que le gustaban, en pro de llevar una dieta adecuada. Aunque odiaba los antojos, ya que comía mucho pescado y esta lo odiaba a muerte.

Pese a no haber planeado tener a Mikami, los dos la deseaban, especialmente Rin, ya que le gustaba la idea tener un bebe de su amado esposo. A Rin le gustaba ver la evolución de su embarazo. Pero a Jake le gustaba tocar y oír a su bebe en el vientre de su madre.

Al cabo de un rato llego Claire con las niñas. Mio fue a recibirla y fue ayudarla. Mientras acomodaban los víveres, Mio noto que Claire estaba muy contenta.

-Claire-sama, la noto de muy agradable humor. ¿Paso algo bueno?-

La anciana mujer sonriente le responde a la nekomata, mientras ambas se ayudan mutuamente a acomodar las compras.

-Si. Ami es muy buena eligiendo la comida. Estuvo enseñándole a Amy cuales con de mejor calidad por color y olor. Realmente esa culebrita es muy buena en las labores propias de una ama de casa señora Mio. Ese tío Kimihito o como le dice ella, el tío Darling, realmente le enseño muchas cosas de provecho. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Ami sabe hacer muchas cosas. Es tan autosuficiente para tener ocho años.-

Mio sonríe, pues no le sorprende eso. Pues ya sabe cómo son las lamias en general.

-A las afueras del pueblo en donde vivo hay una aldea de lamias. Todas las lamias por lo regular son muy autosuficientes. Desde pequeñas se les inculca a ser muy trabajadoras. Cuando supe más de las demás extraespecies que hay en el mundo y sus culturas me di cuenta que las lamias en general tienden hacer así.-

-¿¡En serio?!- dijo genuinamente impresionada.

-Si, la verdad las lamias de Gensokyo son así, como las demás lamias de otras partes del mundo. Por eso las eligen como esposas aquí en Japón, ya que ellas les encantan el rol de esposa tradicional.-

-En ese caso Amy también aprenda de Ami. Así serían buenas esposas cuando crezcan.-

-Por cierto Claire-sama. ¿Amy no le ha traído alguna presa para comer? Es que es muy común que las harpías rapaces traigan alguna presa para comer.-

Esto hace que la matriarca de los Kamiya arque una ceja, pues se le hace extraño ese comentario.

-La verdad es que no ha traído ningún animal muerto. Pero le diré que no los case, pues no sé cómo prepararlos para comer. A lo mucho se destripar un pescado, quitarle las espinas y escamas.-

En respuesta Mio se ríe, pues no se imagina a Claire haciendo eso. Ella también sabe hacerlo, pero no esperaría que la mujer supiera hacer semejante cosa, como destripar y despellejar a un animal. Aunque que mas da, si trae un pez la pequeña harpía, su abuela lo cocinara.

De vuelta al cuarto de Jake. Mikami empieza llorar, esto causa que su madre se pare de golpe de la cama. La madre de Mikami la carga y se calma la infante, como por puro instinto Rin sabe que su hija tiene hambre.

Rin se levanta su blusa y su corpiño mostrando uno de sus senos, ella acerca delicadamente a su pequeña hija rubia a su pecho. La bebe inmediatamente empieza a alimentarse de la leche materna.

Jake observa lo sucedido, lo cual le causa una ternura. Ver a Rin acomodando a su pequeña en sus mientras mueve su cola de un lado a otro, el escuchar el sonido que hace Mikami al mamar del pecho de su madre, la mirada de amor que su esposa le da a su pequeña hija. Realmente es algo que el disfruta ver tan hermosa y tierna escena.

Jake también nota el cambio de tamaño de busto de su mujer. Aunque le da igual el tamaño de senos de Rin, a él si le gusto el aumento de busto de su mujer, aunque fuesen creciendo poco a poco en el último mes antes del nacimiento de Mikami. Aún recuerda como disfruto esos senos copa B en su última sesión de sexo y como aumento considerablemente su auto estima cuando se hicieron mas grandes, ver a Rin contenta era algo que le gustaba al rubio. Aunque al ver a su suegra y compararla con su hija, daba entender que la genética no fue generosa con su mujer.

Luego de esos desvaríos, Jake siguió mirando la escena. Después de que la peque termino de alimentarse, Rin pone a su hija sobre su hombro y empieza a darles pequeños golpecitos para que saque el aire. Después de que la pequeña hace un pequeño pero adorable eructo. Procede a dormir nuevamente.

-Te vez tan hermosa en tu faceta maternal.-

Rin se ruboriza ante este comentario, Jake se sienta junto a su mujer y mira como esta tiene acurrucada a su hija en sus brazos, la cual empieza dormirse nuevamente.

-Come y se duerme, como un gato. Pero es la gatita más linda de todas.-

La madre se enorgullece, al fin de cuentas su esposo está orgulloso de su pequeña hija. Rin sabe que su hija es muy linda, pese a fue concebida en una borrachera y en luna llena, cuando su deseo sexual estaba al máximo. Pero ella no tiene remordimientos, fue error, un error del cual no se arrepiente en lo más mínimo. Es hermosa a mas no poder su niña.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto que fue designado para Yui en la casa Kamiya. La pelinegra ve aquella caja metálica con candados. La caja estaba llena de polvo, así que tuvo que limpiarla previamente. Cuando quedo libre de polvo vio que tenía escrito en el nombre de Kamiya Jake, por lo que dedujo que sería de su hermano mayor.

"Esto ha de ser de Jake. Tiene candados y tiene pinta de llevar mucho tiempo guardada. Sé que no debería. ¿Pero porque esa caja tiene candados? A lo mejor hay un montón de cosas vergonzosas. Quizás debería dársela".

Pensaba mientras miraba la caja. Pero entre más la veía, más le llamaba la atención. Si Yui tenía un defecto que ella aceptaba de sí misma, es que es muy, pero muy curiosa.

La caja con candados es mucha tentación para ella. La mira por unos momentos y no tarda en caer completamente en la tentación.

Ella voltea de un lado a otro, verificando que estaba totalmente sola. Al tonto era hacer, ya que no había nadie en la habitación. Sin perder tiempo va a un pequeño tocador de la habitación y toma unos pasadores. Ella mira fijamente la puerta y afina sus sentidos, al fin de cuentas una lamia no hace ruido prácticamente, bueno si lo hacen, pero es tan sutil, que solo es muy notable cuando andan por el piso de una casa japonesa sí que son ruidosas en pisos de madera, las harpías hacen un golpeteo con sus zarpas en el piso al caminar, y definitivamente los nekomatas son muy sigilosos para desplazarse por naturaleza, en cambio los humanos solo son sigilosos si se lo proponen.

Pero ella tenía la ventaja de que esta fuera una casa tradicional con piso de madera, a pesar de los aditamentos modernos, sigue siendo una casa tradicional. Por lo que estaría alerta en el momento adecuado.

Sin vacilar más, Yui mete los pasadores en el primer candado derecho. Ella pacientemente movía de un lado a otro sus improvisadas ganzúas.

Era claro que la pelinegra sabía lo que hacía, pues no tardo nada en quitar el candado sin problema de la voluminosa caja. Faltaba el izquierdo, con los pasadores manipulo el ultimo candado.

El candado se abrió y Yui tuvo una sonrisa de victoria, similar al de una niña que encuentra el frasco de galletas. Sin dudarlo la adolecente quita el candado. Antes de siquiera abrirla, siente una gran emoción, como si estuviera a punto de abrir un tesoro muy valioso.

Sin dilación, la pelinegra abre la caja y ve su contenido con gran sorpresa

-¡Una juegosfera con varios juegos!-

A la chica le brillan sus oscuros ojos con singular alegría, pero la alegría se desborda más al ver el catálogo de juegos que había en la caja.

-¡Orcs of Wars uno, dos y tres! ¡Harpy party, el primero de la saga! ¡El Super Mortal Poni Figther uno! ¡Driadas Vs Zombies! ¡El Blits ball internación championship 2015! El primer juego de blits ball hecho por Crakcom! ¡El Sparassus sons of liberty! ¡El remake de Metal Slime 3! ¡No puede ser! ¡El mítico súper harpy kart!-

Era una buena biblioteca de juegos, los mejores juegos de la generación de la juegosfera. Cuando tenía ocho años, Yui le pidió una juegosfera a su madre para jugar el Super Mortal Poni Figther, pero su mama no se la compro porque ese juego era muy violento para su edad. A lo mucho le compro una Nientiendo con Mairo krap, pero cuando fue más grande le compraron otra consola de nueva generación, pero jamás sacaron un port de ese juego que quería tanto jugar.

Siguió revisando y vio que la juegosfera estaba entera y por lo que veía estaba en óptimas condiciones de uso, tenía todos los conectores e incluso había cuatro mandos. Lo único que deseaba saber si aún funcionaba esa cosa. Pero la pelinegra decidió que le preguntaría luego a Jake si pudiera usarla.

La chica se preguntó si habría más juegos de los que vio en primer lugar, por lo que saco las cajas de estos. Cuando saco los demás títulos noto inmediatamente una revista, pero no cualquier revista cualquiera, una revista pornográfica.

El impacto en la fue inmediato, la impresión de sorpresa fue instantánea, Yui vio en la portada a una mujer de características propias japonesas bastante bella, con un bikini negro y la típica leyenda de "R-18". Izayoi bajo puso la caja del juego que tenía a un lado de ella y tomo la revista.

Yui era muy curiosa y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por estas cosas. Ella sabía lo que era el sexo y cómo funcionaba todo lo relacionado a este, esto debido a las clases de educación sexual en la escuela y las múltiples referencias de la cultura popular, pero jamás había tenido a su alcance una revista de estas.

Sin más toma aquella revista y con mucho cuidado la abre. Lo primero que ve son varias chicas atractivas en poses sugestivas, (cabe señalar que la pornografía japonesa esta algo censura, será muy imaginativa y tiene muchas restricciones de ley así que les invito a investigarlo) después de unos momentos de verlas, Yui ve que hay más de esas revistas, pero antes decide terminar de ver la que estaba ojeando.

Después de ojearla completamente, llego a la conclusión de que es muy normal que un hombre tenga estas cosas.

"No era algo tan subido de tono… digo no era tan harcore, pero realmente me dan mucha envidia esas chicas de las fotos… ojala mis pechos sean más grandes algún día. Aunque tiene más de esas revistas, son varias, tal vez debería dejarlas ahí… mejor sigo investigando. No volveré a tener otra oportunidad como esta".

Pensó la adolecente, no tarda en tomar otra revista y esta era del mismo tipo que la anterior, solo que esta era de liminales. En la portada había súcubo asiática, piel morena, cuernos curvos pequeños hacia atrás, ojos azules claro con esclerótica negra, su cabello es lacio y muy largo de color rubio, tenía un cuerpo muy agraciado. La cual vestía lencería fina de encaje color rosa, con baby doll blanco transparente.

Yui sintió que esta sería diferente a la primera, pues la de humanas solo tenía chicas con bikinis sexis.

Al abrir la revista noto a una oni azul de un cuerno de pelo negro, esta estaba sentada sobre una un tronco completamente desnuda, no tenía las piernas abiertas, pero mostraba unos hermosos senos, que no eran tan grandes como la oni común, pero sí que eran firmes y más grandes que los de la humana promedio, con unos bonitos pezones rosados. Yui no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia.

La siguiente página apareció una Aracne cazadora bastante delgada pero con unos senos muy grandes con aureolas café claro en sus pezones , de rizados cabellos pelirrojos, está claramente estaba desnuda, se notaba su zona genital y pese a su peculiar anatomía, se veía como los de una humana. La Aracne se encontraba mordiendo una manzana en lo que parecía una cabaña.

Yui en su vida vio a una Aracne desnuda y estaba bastante impactada. Pese verse aterradora con sus seis ojos rojos a juego con ese pelirrojo cabello, no podía negar que era hermosa la mujer araña.

Dio vuelta a la página lo que se encontró fue a una wyvern de piel morena, escamas café y un alborotado cabello rosa. Esta dragona posaba de la forma más sexy posible. Recostada en diván elegante con cojines de terciopelo rojo. Esta vestía una hermosa lencería purpura de encaje, muy llamativa con finos detalles en el sostén que sostenían aquellos senos copa D y esas bragas semi transparentes eran realmente muy lindas.

-Que ropa interior mas linda. Me gustaría tener una ropa interior así.-

Dijo al contemplar a la wyvern, la chica ve detenidamente a la dragona, pues realmente ella quisiera tener el pecho un poco mas grande.

Otra ojeada y la siguiente chica es una quetzalcoatl, para Yui era contemplar el cruce de una lamia con una harpía. Ella ya se había bañado con su hermanita Ami, por lo que no hubo tanto impacto en ver su zona genital. Pero aquella dragona mítica de escamas rojizas y plumas de tonalidades que van desde el rojo, naranja y amarillo era algo digno ver. Aquella serpiente emplumada mostraba sus grandes senos, sosteniéndolos lascivamente con sus dígitos. Aquella chica de castaña cabellera y ojos miel era muy lesiva en la imagen.

A Yui le molesto. Después de eso ojeo más la revista y se topó con la parte central de esta. La cual mostraba a una minotauro morena clara, rubia y de ojos café oscuro. Esta solo se veía mostrando aquellos masivos pechos en ambas páginas y de sus pezones escurrían leche. Esto hizo que Yui se sintiera mal. Puesto que no es muy agraciada en sus pechos, incluso su mejor amiga Kiki tiene más pecho que ella, aunque ambas sean copa A.

Yui deja la revista y nota algunas más, estas no tenían códigos de barras como las otras y en la portada una de estas tenia a una harpía común de alas azules y cabello del mismo color, el cual tenía muy largo cabello, sus ojos eran verdes, estaba vestida con babydoll sentada y sonriendo. La chica se percató que esta no llevaba nada debajo de este.

La adolecente toma la revista con la harpía en la portada…

No había vuelta atrás.

Yui abrió la revista por la mitad y lo primero que vio fue a una lizardfolk haciéndole una felación a un hombre lobo.

La pelinegra cambio su clara piel a un rojo intenso, esa era la primera vez que veía algo semejante. Ella siguió viendo y vio en la página subsiguiente como aquel lupino macho fornicaba con aquella chica castaña de escamas marrón con su enorme falo.

El impacto era muy fuerte, pero la chica continua, en la siguiente página encontró a una Aracne tejedora de marrón exoesqueleto y cabello negro teniendo sexo con un elfo oscuro. En las ilustraciones se veía como el elfo era manipulado por la arácnida mujer mientras lo hacían de pie, en otra imagen se veía esta recostada de un lado, mientras el moreno elfo tomaba el control.

-Así es como lo hacen las Aracne…-

Dijo para sí misma mientras veía las ilustraciones de aquella Aracne con aquel elfo. Dio vuelta a la página y se encontró una harpía común, la misma de portada. Aquella pequeña hembra era penetrada con un enorme pene de un ogro. Aquella visión de aquella harpía le impresiono de sobre manera, pues siempre le ha incomodado la apariencia tan infantil de las harpías comunes mientras se besaban con sus respectivas parejas, pero ver aquella harpía sonriente mientras aquel ogro la hacía suya fue algo chocante. Pero no podía evitar ver más y más.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Jake, este se para y se va ir tomar un baño, dejando a su esposa a solas con su hija.

Rin ya sola, acuesta nuevamente a su hija. Ella piensa que sería buena idea el acompañar a su hija al mundo de los sueños.

Aunque la entrada de una lamia rubia y una harpía castaña le impiden hacerlo.

-Rin. No nos terminaste de contar todo.-

Pregunto la harpía mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba recostada Rin. Seguido Ami se acerca del lado en el lado donde está su cuñada.

-Si Rin-neesan. ¿Cómo te enamoraste de Jake nii-san?-

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la nekomata. Creyó que esa historia se la contaría a Mikami, pero aquí estaban sus pequeñas cuñadas haciendo esa pregunta. Sería un buen ensayo para cuando Mikami llegue a hacerle esa pregunta.

-Está bien niñas. Siéntense, que esta será una larga historia.-

Tanto Ami, como Amy se subieron a la cama, las dos pequeñas estaban frente de la esposa de su hermano. Las dos niñas estaban calladitas mirando fijamente a Rin esperando a que esta empieza su relato.

-Bueno niñas. Para empezar, ustedes ya saben cuál fue nuestro primer encuentro. Cuando nos asignaron a en que aula estaríamos, me sorprendió el hecho que él estuviera en la misma clase que yo.

En un principio su hermano junto a las reglas del programa escolar de ese entonces, los humanos y liminales deberían formar lazos. Jake convivio con todas las extraespecies del salón, más que nada por la curiosidad que estas les causaban. Pero con los liminales que más convivía eran Siegfried Bahamut, un dragón nórdico de escamas rojas, Juan Ramón Gutiérrez un lizardfolk iguana, Shimakaze Sora, que era un chico mitad ninfa. Bueno Sora era humano técnicamente, ya que las ninfas si dan a luz a un barón será humano, pero Sora tenia más de ninfa que dé humano, el chico parecía una hermosa ninfa delicada, pero ese no es el caso. Ah, también hablaba mucho con una equidna blanca, Akatsuki Kiyohime. La razón por la que le hablaba a esa lamia era que Kiyo-chan siempre traía bonitos adornos en su cabello, la cual la hacían ver muy femenina. La razón de esto es que su prima Nagisa quería la diadema que siempre tenia. Lo gracioso es que pensaba que sus cuernos formaban parte de la diadema, los cuernos de Kiyohime eran pequeños y muy adorables, muchos pensaban que no todas lamias tenían cuernos.-

-¿Cómo son las equidnas blancas?-

Pregunto a Amy, pero la respuesta viene de Ami.

-Las equidnas blancas son lamias autóctonas de Japón. Se diferencian de las otras equidnas porque ellas no tienen escamas en sus brazos, sus escamas son blancas y por qué estas poseen un veneno menos potente que el de las demás lamias venenosas.-

Le explico Ami a la pequeña rapaz. Luego de esta aclaración, Rin continúa.

-Asi es Ami. Kiyo-chan es de Gensokyo al igual que yo, su aldea estaba cerca de mi pueblo, de hecho su familia se dedicaba vender telas y ornamentos femeninos. También convivía conmigo bastante, porque él me defendía de las otras chicas humanas que me consideraban una linda muñequita. Créanme no es muy gracioso cuando las chicas humanas te quieren llevar a su casa y ponerte un vestido de muñequita victoriana. Incluso tengo que aguantar a mis alumnas, pero esa es otra historia.

Normalmente su hermano me acompañaba a mí y a Kasumi a casa. Pero muchas veces Kasumi no podía acompañarme de regreso a casa, estaba obsesionada por entrar en una buena universidad, por lo que ella solía estudiar mucho, yo era algo así como su esponja anti estrés, de hecho Kasumi me veía como una hermana menor y pasaba su tiempo libre conmigo.

Jake cuando me acompañaba a casa, solía preguntarme como era Gensokyo y cosas referentes a mi especie. En más de una ocasión salíamos con amigos, de hecho éramos ocho ese grupo de amigos. De parte de Jake eran Sora, Juan Ramón y Siegfried. Pero de mi parte eran Kiyo-chan, que era de las pocas liminales de la escuela que era oriunda de Gensokyo como yo. Misa, una chica humana bastante loquita y Lucina, una demonio menor que en ese tiempo era la novia de Siegfried. Lucina era como la hermana mayor del grupo. Pues ella nos enseñó a cocinar a todos.

Por lo regular solíamos salir a divertirnos y cuando nos juntábamos todos era memorable. En unas ocasiones Jake me pedía que lo acompañara hacer algunas compras, ya que en un tiempo se pusieron de moda usar productos preparados por las extraespecies y su prima Nagisa le gustaba mucho esas cosas. No era una experta, pero tampoco una inexperta, pues reconocía muy bien la joyería del reino sirena, los tejidos de las Aracne y las jorogumo, las artesanías de las demás extraespecies etcétera.

Parecían citas con una pequeña chaperona de por medio, me fui enamorando de su hermano por amable que era conmigo y con la gente que no se podía defender, lo tierno que podía ser sin proponérselo y de lo fácil que era sonrojarlo con lo penoso que era. Su hermano era un buen chico pese a su apariencia de chico rudo.

El solía patear traseros de abusivos, muchos de nuestros compañeros eran molestados por los humanos y Jake no permitía que se salieran con la suya. Jake será un ingeniero hoy en día, pero es un gran karateka y sabe pelear muy bien. Pues se puede defender de mi padre y eso que mi padre artista marcial de elite.

Siempre quise que su hermano notara mis sentimientos y le mandaba indirectas, pero lamentablemente era muy despistado. Aún recuerdo el día en que decidí declararme.-

Hace más diez años en el pasado en la cafetería Muffet's, hay un grupo de cuatro chicas en una mesa. Dicho grupo estaba conformado por tres chicas extraespecie y una humana.

Este grupo estaban conformado por una equidna de blancas escamas, la cual tenía unos cuernitos muy peculiares, pues parecían un hermoso adorno, su cabello negro es largo y lacio como el de una princesa japonesa de cuentos, los ojos de esta lamia eran verdes.

En cuanto a la humana, era una pelirroja anaranjada, con su cabello a la altura de sus hombros y con una coletita del lado derecho de su cabeza, sus ojos eran cafés y a diferencia de las otras chicas que la acompañaban, tenia un busto bastante generoso.

Luego estaba una demonio menor, la cual era más alta que el promedio de su especie 143 cm, pero sus alas pequeñas la delataban como una menor. Era rubia y su cabello era largo. Sus ojos, como todos los demonios, eran morena, tenía una esclerótica negra pero su iris era azul. Sus cuernos que salían por arriba de sus orejas, parecían que estaban como si fuesen puestos capa sobre capa, eran negros y no muy largos.

Y por último, una joven Rin de primero de preparatoria.

Todas ellas llevaban el mismo sailor fuku.

Todas ellas estaban en la cafetería tomando cada una lo suyo. Rin un té, la humana un café con leche, la demonio un capuchino y la lamia un chocolate caliente. Las cuatro chicas estaban hablando de trivialidades, pero Rin se veía un tanto desanimada y callada, solo escuchaba lo que platicaban sus compañeras de clase.

-Entonces me encontré que Homura en el parque, estaba comiendo un helado de fresa y se le cayó. La pobrecita se puso a llorar, Yagami le dio su helado a la pobre wyvern para que dejase de llorar. Era tan mono ver a esa Aracne alimentado a esa dragona.-

Comento la humana, que no era otra que Misa. Esta describía lo que conto con una sonrisa mientras la demás se enternecieron ante el comentario.

-¡Qué lindo! Ojala hubiera estado ahí para verlo Misa. Quien diría que la flaca de Yagami se haría pareja de Homura.-

Dijo la demonio menor, la cual no podía evitar enternecerse ante esto.

-Pues no sé qué opinar Lucina, entre las lamias está muy mal vista la homosexualidad, solo espero que no se enteren sus padres. Recuerda que los Yagami son muy conservadores.-

Comento la lamia de escamas blancas en un genuino tono de preocupación.

-El amor no distingue sexo o especie Kiyohime. Como yo con mi caballero dragón nórdico.- suspiro- No me importa que sea un titán, pero el amor no distingue sexo o especie. Que la wyvern y la zanquilarga estén enamoradas se me hace tan romántico. Forbidden love. ¡KYA!-

-Kiyo-chan. Ya perdimos a la diabla. Una vez que encuentra algo romántico se pierde. Como una sirena con lo trágico.-

Misa empieza beber de su tasa. Mientras tanto Lucina sigue perdida en lo suyo hasta que llega una Aracne saltarina de exosqueleto morado y cabello negro, esta traía varios mufins en una charola, por cómo se veían de humeantes, daba a entender que estaban recién hechos.

-Disculpen las molestias señoritas, pero aquí están sus mofins recién orneados.-

Dijo la Aracne un tanto apenada. El olor de los mofins recién hechos saca de su trance a la demonia. Cuando la saltarina deja la charola en la mesa, Lucina toma un mofin y empieza soplarlo un poco.

-Gracias.-

Agradeció la chica morena. En eso Lucina agrego algo interésate al momento.

-Estos mofins son muy buenos, me sorprende el nivel de habilidad de repostero de Moffet's. El esposo de la señora Moffet cocina muy ricos postres, por eso me encanta venir aquí. Saben cómo los que solía hacer mi abuelita antes morir.-

La diablilla mordisquea su pan y lo saborea con gran deleite. En eso Misa se dirige a la demonia.

-Chicas. ¿Tienen planes para este fin de semana? Lo que pasa es que van estrenar la película de "mi pobre tengu".-

-Yo no puedo. Tengo ir a extraerme veneno de los colmillos y mañana hay luna llena, no puedo estar hasta tarde.-

Menciono Kiyohime, lo cual hecha por la borda los planes de la humana, ya que los estrenos suelen ser hasta tarde. El celo selenita es muy potente en las lamias, Kiyohime se duerme temprano ese día para no causar problemas. En cuanto a Rin y Lucina, ambas chicas lo controlan con medicamentos.

-Yo tampoco puedo Misa. Tengo una cita con Siegfried ese día.-

-Oh vamos Lucina. Que vas hacer con tu novio mañana… tú vas hacerlo. ¿Cierto?-

Kiyohime se llevó las manos a boca de la impresión y Rin que estaba medio fastidiada pone atención a lo que vaya a suceder.

-Lucina-san… tú y Siegfried-san?..-

La lamia estaba por demás sorprendida en cuanto a Rin, esta solo arqueo la ceja.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Además somos muy responsables en ese aspecto. Además siempre cargo los preservativos. Le dije que quería hacerlo en luna llena. Mi dragoncito me dijo que un tío suyo nos reservó una habitación en un hotel donde nadie nos molestara.-

-¡Estoy tan celosa!-

Dijo la lamia un tanto molesta.

-Yo batallando buscando pareja y me salen todos gay. ¡No es justo que Lucina-chan tenga más vida sexual que yo!-

-No te pongas así Kiyohime. Si en vez de irte por los hombres maduros le hicieras caso a Sora. Parece una niña con ese aspecto ninfa, pero es hombre. Deberías verlo entrenar para ganar masa muscular con Siegfried y los chicos. Es tan tierno verlo como el lagartijo de Juancho le enseña boxeo al pequeño Sora.-

Misa y Rin se muestran interesadas con lo que dice Lucina. Al fin de cuentas las dos saben que el chico peli rosado se muestra interesado por la lamia.

-Ademas Kiyohime. Si dejaras de ir por los hombres peludos y les hicieras caso a los chicos de la escuela. No solo de la escuela, si no de los otros muchachos que andan por ahí. Pareces una princesa de cuento, con tu pelo negro largo y esa carita tan linda que tienes, aparte de sueles vestirte con ropa tradicional, te vez muy hermosa con esas yutakas que usualmente que usas y ni se diga que cuando usaste ese kimono en esa fiesta robaste miradas. En serio, deberías ver cómo te envidian las humanas de la escuela. Aparte de que fue sublime cuando participaste en esa ceremonia del té. No sé por qué pierdes tu tiempo en hombres mayores con tanto chico apuesto tras de ti.-

La lamia se queda callada con una sensación a derrota, ya que la morena tenía razón. Kiyohime es realmente una lamia muy linda que llama la atención por fu gran feminidad y buenos modales.

-Es verdad. Kiyo-chan deberías hacerle caso Sora. Mira cómo se esfuerza para llamar tu atención. Hasta se fue entrenar al gym Kobolt.-

Comento la neokomata, la cual sabía perfectamente que el delicado chico estaba muy interesado en Kiyohime.

-Es que Sora-kun no parece un hombre. Es tan delicado en apariencia, aparte de no que se corta el cabello no ayuda. Es muy femenino. Ya sé que es mitad ninfa, pero no me atrae esa clase de chico así.-

-Kiyohime no seas aferrada. Tienes dieciséis como nosotras, no harás que se fije en ti un hombre mayor. Mejor hazle caso algún chico de nuestra edad. Yo ya elegí al hombre con el que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida y lo mejor de todo que los dragones son monogamos. Adoro ser abrazada por sus fuertes brazos mientras me carga y me besa mi caballero dragón. Mañana nadie nos molestara toda la noche. ¿Qué me habrá preparado Siegfried?-

La demonio menor suspira perdiéndose nuevamente en sus fantasías. Las demás la miran fijamente.

-Condenada enana suertuda. Tiene un novio atento, alto, fuerte, atractivo y le cumple sus caprichos de ser tratada con caballerosidad. Maldita fanática de lo romántico.-

Comento Misa mientras la rubia morena se perdía en sus brillitos y fantasías. Rin se hundió en su lugar un tanto frustrada.

-Lucina-chan la corteja un poderoso y guapo dragón nórdico y yo no logro que me haga caso Kamiya-kun. Es tan molesto que no fije en mí.-

-¿Kamiya-san no se da cuenta que le gustas Rin-chan?-

-No Kiyo-chan. A pesar de que nos llevamos bien y convivimos mucho. Él no se percata de que me gusta. No capta mis indirectas.-

Misa solo pone su mano sobre su cabeza tratando de confortarla con unas palmaditas en las cabeza.

-Ya misifusa. Ya verás que te hará caso el rubio.-

-Quiero que se dé cuenta que le gusto. Le coqueteo y todo lo que sea posible, pero no capta las indirectas.-

Rin se recuesta sobre la mesa con una sensación a derrota. Kiyohime quería animarla, pero estaba en las mismas con los chicos, Lucina se perdió en lo suyo mientras imaginaba como pasaría su noche de luna con su novio. Así que Misa era la única que podía consolarla. Pero no sabía que decirle para animarla.

-Aparte cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme en luna llena, autosatisfacerme ya no es suficiente y no tengo más somnífero, solo supresor. No tengo dinero para comprar uno para mañana.-

-Rin-chan, yo tengo somnífero, te puedo dar una dosis para la noche de mañana.-

-¡Gracias Kiyo-chan!-

La nekomata se puso feliz al oír esto, pues no se metería en problemas esta vez. Esto puso pensar muy seriamente a Misa, pues el celo liminal es un tema muy particular.

-Debe ser horrible entrar en celo. No me puedo imaginar en una situación así chicas, pero… ¿Te tocas pensando en Kamiya?-

En la humana se dibuja una sonrisa pícara la cual hace sonrojar a Rin. La cual se apena de sobremanera, en cuanto a Kiyohime le da pena ajena y Lucina sigue en su mundo de yupi.

-Que no te de pena. Están entre amigas. Además sé que te gusta mucho Kamiya. Tal vez el problema sea que deberías cambiar de enfoque.-

-¿Cómo cual Misa-chan?-

Misa no tiene nada experiencia en cuanto a seducir a hombres, Misa no sabe que decirle a Rin. No puede ayudarle porque no sabe cómo. La humana se le queman las neuronas por buscar en eso de repente aparece la saltarina con un emparedado.

-Disculpen que tenga llegar tan tarde, pero se nos acabaron los ingredientes y hasta hace poco los acaban de surtir.-

La Aracne pone el emparedado en la mesa de las chicas. Kiyohime recoge la comida, pues era su orden.

-Gracias señora Muffet.-

-De nada y disculpen que me meta en lo que no importa. Pero no he podido evitar escuchar que la nekomata tiene problemas para que un chico le haga caso.-

Rin y las chicas se le quedan viendo a la saltarina, menos Lucina que aún seguía en su universo paralelo de cosas melosas.

-Sí, se trata de un chico humano. Le mando muchas indirectas y no me hace caso.-

La arácnida mujer comprende inmediatamente y con una sonrisa desenfada prepara su argumento.

-¿Indirectas? Niña, no lograras nada con indirectas. A los muchachos humanos solo tomaran la iniciativa si te encaprichan contigo o les haces cosquillitas ahí abajo.-

Le guiña tres de sus seis ojos morados mientras hace alusión de estar apuntando una entre pierna con sus manos. Las chicas comprenden inmediatamente lo que trataba de decir la saltarina.

-Mira gatita. Si una chica extraespecie quiere la atención de un humano, debe ser directa. Ser clara en tus intenciones desde un principio, si no te sirve búscate a otro. Pero como eres una chica gato igual cae rendido ante ti. Se directa y dile lo que sientes. Domina la situación y usa tus encantos femeninos. Yo lo hice con mi esposo hace años. ¿Verdad que si amor?-

En la barra donde se preparan las bebidas aparece un hombre con un delantal blanco, con lentes y con la típica apariencia de prota de harem genérico de anime, el cual está acomodando y reabasteciendo de café los estantes, por su apariencia no debe pasar los treinta. Este voltea hacia esta y le responde.

-Por supuesto. No podía decirle que no a esos ojitos. Y a ese rico café que preparabas en la cantina de tu familia.-

Ante esto Rin se motiva. Por lo que se para de su lugar llena de determinación. Esa saltarina tenía razón. Tenía que ser directa, considerando que como mínimo tenía que intentarlo.

Ya en el presente Rin conto esta anécdota a sus cuñaditas, claro está omitiendo ciertos detalles.

-Luego de que la señora Muffet me dio ese consejo me llene de valor y trate de buscar el momento adecuado para decirle a su hermano que me gustaba, tarde un mes ya que Jake estaba muy metido en cosas de chicos.

Tarde un mes en encontrar la oportunidad correcta hasta que me canse y fui directo a su casa. Aparte…

Créanme niñas, tome totalmente por sorpresa a su hermano. Nunca olvidare su rostro. En un principio yo siempre le atraía, pero él había terminado en una mala relación de noviazgo en secundaria. Por ese motivo no se me acerco. Porque tenía miedo de esa mala experiencia.-

-¿Quién era esa novia de la secundaria?-

Pregunto Amy, a lo que Rin se encoje de hombros.

-Ni idea, Jake jamás quiso contarme de ella. Le molestaba mucho acordarse de ella. No quería que ni se la recordaran. Pues ella le hizo mucho daño. Así que jamás le pregunten por esa novia. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien.-

Contestaron al unísono las dos niñas, mientras tanto la nekomata ve el anuario y le pide a Ami que se lo pase. Sin perder tiempo la señora Kamiya empieza relatar más anécdotas de su época de estudiante. La harpía y la lamia escuchan atentamente lo que dice la pelinegra.

De regreso con Yui. La chica pelinegra ya había revisado todo el material. La chica había satisfecho su curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba en estado excitación.

No se sentía muy cómoda con lo que sentía, tenía la necesidad de "tocarse" después de haber visto ese material, pero no quería hacerlo, así mismo se sentía frustrada con su cuerpo, ya que no era lo suficientemente voluptuoso y agraciado como de las chicas de las revistas. Pero definitivamente eso fue demasiado para ella. Eran casi como treinta revistas de material pornográfico.

La joven decide guardarlo en su sitio, aunque quería ponerle sus manitas enzima a la consola, sabría que no podría porque en la misma caja estaba ese material. Lo mejor sería ponerle los candados y poner las cosas en su lugar, como estaban antes de abrir la caja.

Yui pone primero las revistas, va acomodándolas de poco a poco. Una vez que guarda las revistas guarras, empieza a poner los juegos y juegosfera.

-Hola Yui, disculpa que te sorprenda así de repente, pero quería preguntarte si te apetece algo en particular. Eh mimado mucho a las niñas, que siento quisieras algo en particular.-

Yui siente que su corazón se le quería salir de la garganta cuando su abuela apareció de repente. La anciana nota el sobresalto de su nieta de quince años. Esta sonríe de forma picara, pues se estaba imaginando otra cosa.

-¿Estabas con cosas "privadas"? Entiendo, para la próxima tocare la puerta.-

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No estaba haciendo nada de eso! ¡Definitivamente no! jajajaja.-

Para Claire, su nieta estaba ocultando algo, pero una mirada rápida nota la caja con la juegosfera. No vio nada de las revistas para adultos, solo la consola y las cajas de los juegos. Yui estaba muy roja y con cara de haber sido capturada con las manos en la masa.

La matriarca de los Kamiya se acerca a la chica y ve con más detenimiento la caja abierta.

-Veo que encontraste la vieja consola de videojuegos de Jake. ¿Tomaste la caja de las demás que estaban afuera del ático?-

La pelinegra dice que si con la cabeza muy nerviosamente. Claire suspira muy tranquilamente.

-Yui, si quieres jugar con esa consola vieja, mejor pídesela a Jake, no creo que se niegue a que la uses. Además no sé porque te pones así. Ni que estuvieras haciendo algo ilegal. Cuando veas a Jake pídesela.-

En ese momento la chica piensa en las implicaciones que tendría si le pregunta a Jake, la chica empieza sudar más y más, pues se imaginaria que el sabría perfectamente lo que guardo en esa caja con candados.

-Bien, no me dijiste que querías de comer, Yui-chan.-

-Cualquier cosa, no soy nada quisquillosa. Cualquier cosa este bien.-

La mujer no entiende el porqué de ese nerviosismo tan raro, pero la deja ser de momento.

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas espero que seas carnívora. Preparare espagueti y algunas albóndigas. Espero que les gusten a las niñas.-

Una vez que se va Claire, Yui suspira aliviada, en algún momento esa caja tendrá algo de protagonismo en un asunto que tenga con hermano mayor. Aunque aun queda mas cosas por guardar, Yui toma una de las cajas y nota que hay algo suelto por ahi dentro de la caja.

Nuevamente la curiosidad le llama y abre la caja. Esta ve en su interior el disco del juego y una memoria SD. Ella piensa que es de Jake, debe serlo. ¿Pero que habrá dentro de la memoria? Pero la vera en otro momento.

Mientras tanto Jake había terminado de bañarse. Este como habito de siempre vestirse en el baño, para evitar malos entendidos. Los cuales parecen ser como pésimos clichés de la vida. Él se puso una camisa azul y estaba en pantalones. Cuando sale del baño el rubio ve a su abuela saliendo del cuarto de Yui.

Cuando Claire nota a su nieto se dirige hacia este.

-Jake, acabo de ir a ver a Yui agarro una caja en la que estaba tu vieja juegosfera. Creo que quiere jugar con ella. Creo que deberías dejársela a ella para que juegue con las niñas.-

Jeke se mostró algo confundido, se acordó que tenía una juegosfera, pero no que la tenía guardada.

-Claro que se las dejare. Al fin de cuentas juego en mi laptop.-

-Bien ve y díselo, yo hare la cena.-

-Espero que sea algo rico como siempre abuela.-

Después de que Claire se va Jake queda pensando. Pues empieza hacer andar a su cerebro.

Mientras tanto en una alusión metafórica del cerebro de Jake.

Aparecen un montón de Jakes chibis con traje de oficinistas.

-Chicos parece que no nos acordamos que pasó con la juegosfera. ¿Alguien tiene ese archivo?-

Entonces unos de los Jake chibis que tomaba una taza de café le responde al que parece ser jefe Jake chibi.

-Ni idea, los archivos de las trivialidades se suelen perder fácilmente. Ni siquiera nos acordamos que comimos la semana pasada.-

-Pero siento que la guardamos por alguna razón especial. Debemos encontrar el archivo, tengo el presentimiento de que es algo importante.-

Entonces pasa un Jake chibi con lentes, este escucha la conversación de los otros Jake.

-Por qué no lo buscamos en los bancos de memoria a largo plazo, de seguro la encontramos ahí.-

-Si cierto, porque no se nos ocurrió antes, van a una computadora de la oficina, que es una representación metafórica de la mente de Jake.-

El Jake chibi con lentes se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a teclear en la computadora.

-Veamos… accediendo a los bancos de memoria… juegosfera… listo archivos más reciente es de cuando estudiamos en la uni… ya veo. Cuando nos mudamos con Rin después de terminar la carrera, la escondimos en casa de nuestros abuelos con todo nuestro porno…-

Los tres Jakes se quedaron callados por unos instantes.

-¡TENEMOS QUE VER A YUI EN ESTE INSTANTE!-

Luego de que el rubio recordara que porque era importante esa caja. Sin perder tiempo Jake entra a la habitación de Yui y ve esta abrió la caja de un juego. Esta se sorprende al ver entrar así de golpe, cerrando la caja del juego de golpe.

-Yui… viste lo que estaba debajo de los juegos…-

La adolecente se asustó al ver a su hermano mayor todo pálido y temeroso. Algo le dice que deberá hablar, ya que por su expresión daba a entender muchas cosas.

Yui con mucha vergüenza responde a su hermano mayor, pues no tenía mucho caso mentirle, además esa caja tenía candados, por lo que se merecía algunas respuestas.

-Si…-

-Oh Santa Madoka… ¿Alguien más vio el contenido de la caja?-

-La abuela Claire, pero solo vio cuando estaba poniendo las cosas de vuelta en su sitio. No vio esas revistas.-

Jake respiro aliviado después de que Yui le explico muy apenada. Ya más tranquilo el rubio le pregunta a su hermana respecto a esas revistas.

-¿Qué tanto viste Yui?..-

-Todo…-

Respondió juntando sus dedos índices de forma apenada. Esto hizo que sintiera aun peor haciendo que se le formara una sombra azulada alrededor de él.

-¿¡Todo!? ¿Incluso los...?-

-Si incluso esos mangas lolicon con chicas gato… se ve que Rin te movía el suelo.-

El rubio estaba más que apenado, no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Luego de eso llega el momento de explicaciones.

-Yo recuerdo que esa caja tenía candados. ¿Cómo la abriste?-

-Yo… pues con unos pasadores… vi la caja y me llamo la atención. Pensé que tendría algo valioso, en eso no me equivoque con la juegosfera, pero no me imagine que tendría esas cosas.-

-¿Cómo sabes abrir candados?-

-Pues cuando Kiki y yo éramos niñas, a esta una vez trataron de secuestrarla, pero esta fue rescatada por una de los agentes de MON de vivía cerca de la casa de los abuelos. La agente es cuestión era vecina de Kiki y de sus abuelos, cuando vio que esta iba ser secuestrada le dio una tunda a los secuestradores. La que la salvo fue un agente de la división MOE, Cetania…-

-¿La que peleo con el dragón y la que arrojo a la Aracne con pinta de nazi arriba del Sharkland? Si no mal recuerdo la misma harpía que se dio el beso en concierto de Iron Maiden a la esa misma Aracne llamada Aria.-

-¿Estuviste en ese concierto?-

-Sí, acompañe a mis amigos y compañeros de clase, los cuales muchos son fans de la banda.-

-Bueno resulta que después de que Kiki fuese salvada y esos tipos terminaran arrestados. Cetania descubrió que Kiki no sabía volar, así que la rapaz se ofreció a enseñarle. Como yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Kiki cuando éramos niñas. De hecho sus abuelos cuidaban de mí a veces por el trabajo de mi madre. Por lo que Cetania no solo cuido de las dos en las veces que esta instruía a Kiki, sino que también nos enseñó algunas cosas.

Por ejemplo ella nos enseñó algunas técnicas de defensa personal, claro que normalmente las harpias suelen patear para luchar, pero ella tenía buenas técnicas de lucha que sorprendían a cualquiera que espera una patada con sus zarpas. También nos enseñó muchas cosas practicas…-

Remontándose en el pasado vemos a una pequeña Yui viendo a su amiga volar por primera vez, mostrando su majestuoso plumaje multicolor, era para una pequeña Yui un digno espectáculo. La pequeña harpía era seguida por la rapaz a una distancia prudente de esta.

-¡MIRA YUI! ¡YA PUEDO VOLAR!-

Gritaba muy alegremente la fénix mientras revoloteaba por los alrededores de la base de MON. La pequeña pelinegra miraba asombrada mientras la harpía mayor le enseñaba a hacer una acrobacias. Yui estaba fascinada viendo como las dos harpías volaban, mientras Cetania le daba indicaciones a Kiki para que la siga. Hasta que llego el punto en que era el momento de poner las garras en tierra.

-Bien Kiki, es hora de que aprendas a aterrizar. Fíjate bien como lo hago para que aterrices grácilmente como un halcón.-

-¡Si sensei!-

Respondió la pequeña Kiki. Cetania baja su velocidad gradualmente mientras baja más y más, haciendo resistencia con sus alas para bajar su velocidad. Para poner al final sus pies en el suelo de forma elegante.

La fénix copia casi fidedignamente sus movimientos pero al final se tropieza, no fue nada grabe, solo que la considerable baja de velocidad fue lo suficientemente leve para que esta no se lastimara.

-No te preocupes, todas las harpías nos caemos cuando aprendemos a aterrizar. Al menos no caíste tan abruptamente como ciertas chicas mi aldea. Créeme algunas se rompieron una pierna o un ala. Que hayas caído de frente así sin lastimarte es un gran logro.-

Luego de eso, Cetania levanta a Kiki y le sacude el polvo. Después de eso las dos harpías se acercan a Yui la cual había sacado un pequeño diario, el cual tenía un pequeño candado. Cuando se acercó las harpías estas notaron que Yui buscaba por todos lados de su mochila. Cetania preocupada se inclina hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña Yui.

-¿Qué pasa Yui?-

Pregunto la harpía halcón. Yui queriendo casi llorar le responde.

-No encuentro la llave de mi diario. Estoy segura de que la metí en mi mochila, pero no la encuentro.-

Esto le enterneció a la harpía y con su ala acaricia la cabeza de Yui con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes pequeña Yui. Yo te ayudare a abrir ese candado.-

La rapaz busca entre sus cabellos quitándose un par de pasadores.

-Te enseñare como abrir un candado. Mira y aprende Yui-chan.

Ambas niñas observan fijamente como toma el diario para después ver como mete ambos pasadores en el candado, manipulándolo de forma muy cuidadosa.

-Mira Yui. Haces esto y esto….mmm…giras hasta que se oigas un pequeño…- clik- Y listo. Ya está abierto.-

-¡Oh!-

Dijeron ambas niñas. A lo que Cetania sonríe de forma afable ante esa respuesta.

-¿No es genial? Si quieren les puedo enseñar abrir cerraduras pero solo para emergencias. ¿De acuerdo niñas?-

Dijo guiñándoles un ojo. Ya de regreso al presente Yui siguió explicando a su hermano mayor.

-Después eso ella nos llevó al almacén en donde guardaban las raciones, que por alguna razón todos los estantes estaban guardados con candados. Luego de enseñarnos a abrir algunas cerraduras y candados, Cetania dijo que abriéramos unos estantes en específico. Eran los estantes donde guardaban los dulces y galletas. Los abrimos y nos dimos un festín de galletas las tres. Pero Cetania-san nos dijo que solo debíamos usar esas habilidades para emergencias y que no hiciéramos nada ilegal con ese saber.-

El rubio se le queda viendo fijamente a su hermana, pues jamás imagino que tendría semejantes mañas.

-Dime que no has robado antes.-

-¿Cuenta robarle el lonche de los niños que le hacían bulling a Kiki cuando éramos niñas?-

Responde sonriendo mientras saca la lengua Yui, Jake guarda silencio por uno momentos. Luego de respirar resignadamente, piensa en lo que va hacer a continuación.

-Eso es técnicamente venganza… así que… da igual. Mira Yui, me imagino que la abriste por mera curiosidad. ¿Cierto?-

Este solo asiente con la cabeza, esto da entender que solo fue por curiosidad. Pero ha sido el momento de poner las cosas en claro.

-Mira Yui… esas "cosas" las tenía guardadas en esa caja porque la verdad me desconcentraba mis videojuegos un montón en mi carrera. Quería demostrar que no necesitaba la influencia de mi familia y abrirme camino por mi mismo y las revistas… bueno Rin es muy celosa. Al grado que me prohibió masturbarme…-

Al decir esto Jake se avergüenza de sobremanera y bueno, Yui también. No le es fácil hablar de estas cosas con una chica y peor si se trata de su propia hermana. Aunque apenas se conocen, eso no quita el hecho de Yui es su hermana menor, es una chica y que nunca le ha sido fácil hablar de sexo de forma tan abierta con otras chicas, incluso con su propia esposa le da pena hablar de esto hasta cierto punto.

Por su lado, Yui se sentía muy incómoda con esta situación, pues la palabra "masturbación" no era algo que ella esta familiarizada a escuchar. Aunque era claro que se debía seguir para zanjar este asunto.

-Termina lo que tengas que decir…-

Era más que obvia la vergüenza en la cara de ambos hermanos. Pero esto tenía que ir para un sitio en algún momento dado. Jake saca confianza de su interior para terminar lo que iba a pronunciar.

-Glup… Rin me prohibió incluso masturbarme… y si quería satisfacer mis… necesidades… es tan vergonzoso hablar esto contigo… que tendría que hacerlo con ella… luego de eso escondí mis cosas en esa caja. Claro que pasaron los años y me olvide de la caja… hasta ahora.-

Yui comprendió por qué esa caja estaba ahí, con el carácter tan fuerte de su cuñada era totalmente comprensible. Pero esto está muy lejos de terminar.

-Debemos deshacernos de esas revistas…-

Esto toma de sorpresa totalmente a la pelinegra, pues no esperaba esa reacción de parte de su consanguíneo.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste, esa caja esta abierta y por lo que se Ami suele meterse a tu habitación para dormir contigo. No quiero que ella la llegue a ver, ni siquiera Amy vea esas revistas por un descuido. No están en la edad para siquiera descubrirlo. Son niñas muy curiosas, así que nos desharemos de la caja quemando su contenido.-

-¿Pretendes quemar la caja con una juegosfera y su librería?-

Jake se queda callado un rato unos momentos. Yui tiene un punto, no puede irse a los extremos.

-Cierto. Deja la consola aquí en tu cuarto. Solo llevémonos la caja con las revistas.-

Sin perder tiempo ambos sacan la juegosfera y sus juegos. Luego Jake toma la caja y le ordena a Yui.

-Tenemos que irnos sin que nadie se cuenta. Tu distrae a Mio-san, ella posiblemente se dé cuenta que hay en la caja.-

A Yui le queda claro que esa caja causara muchos problemas, por lo que decide hacerle caso a Jake.

Después de que esta sale primero por petición de su hermano, ambos llegan a la cochera sin ser siquiera detectados por alguien más. Una vez dentro el "paquete" dentro del coche Jake deja una pequeña nota en la que explica que saldrá con Yui a hacer unas compras. Ya tenía su cuartada, ahora era el momento de salir ahí.

Ya en camino a un lugar sin rumbo fijo o eso pensó Yui, la chica se percató que sería mejor hablar del tema.

-La verdad… si mire todo… era la primera vez que veo pornografía… la curiosidad me gano. Lo siento mucho Jake…-

Aun con él la vergüenza, Kamiya entiende que hay que dejar las cosas en claro.

-No te preocupes. Creo que en estos momentos debes imaginar que soy un pervertido. Pero todos los chicos lo son en ciertos grados. No soy muy bueno hablando de intimidades. Incluso nunca fui bueno hablando o conquistando chicas.-

Yui se queda callada y espera mientras ve como siguen avanzado por las calles.

-¿Sabes? Yo tuve una novia antes que Rin en la secundaria. En ese tiempo me metía en muchos líos, no tenía una buena relación con mi padre al igual que tú. Estaba muy frustrado y solía meterme en peleas, claro que yo jamás me metía con alguien indefenso, me molestaba tanto la gente abusiva. En más de una ocasión revente la cara de chicos que molestaban a los que no podían defenderse, como el típico chico gordo que no se metía con nadie, la chica patosa que se caía cada rato por ser torpe, el nerd que se la pasaba estudiando para lograr un mejor futuro… realmente no podía soportar esa gente. Esa novia que tuve, se me acerco a mí porque se sentía atraída por lo rudo y agresivo con era, también por mi estatus social, ya que iba en una secundaria privada. Ella le atraía que yo fuese rudo, pero le molestaba que fuese amable con los demás. Claramente yo nunca fui un mal chico, pero ella al ver me comportaba como ella quería se molestaba. Yo era más de tener diversiones más sanas como videojuegos y deportes. Ella quería beber e ir a fiestas locas.

No era lo que yo esperaba de una novia… un día yo me encontré pasando por cierta zona, ese día me encontré con una compañera de clase. Ella estaba a punto de ser violada por un chico de otra escuela. No me lo pensé dos veces y le rompí la cara a ese cerdo. Ella me reconoció fácilmente, pues era el pendenciero de la clase. Sabía que no me metía con los indefensos. Ella lloraba, la abrase para quitarle lo asustada. En eso apareció mi ex y me recrimino por estarla engañándola con esa compañera. No me dejo explicarle nada, aun con tipo con la nariz rota en el piso, me abofeteo y dijo que no quería saber de mí. No me aparecí en la escuela al día siguiente porque estaba dando mi declaración en los juzgados. Ella hizo un circo con el mal entendido. Hasta que se enteró que fui a declarar lo que había pasado, no era el único testigo.

Ella cuando se dio cuenta de su error quiso volver conmigo, pero ella ya había arruinado todo y quedo como una mentirosa. Decidí que lo mejor era no dirigirnos la palabra, después de eso decidí ir a una escuela pública, era la mejor opción y mis abuelos lo apoyaron después de semejante drama.

Nunca más supe de ella y espero que siga siendo así. Pero esa experiencia me dejo en claro lo te puede hacer una relación toxica.-

Yui escucho muy atenta el relato de Jake. No se imaginó que el fuera a iniciar una conversación como esa, así de la nada.

-Esto te lo digo para que vayamos teniendo un cierto nivel de confianza. Este… creo que iremos a un lugar donde podremos incinerar esto sin levantar sospechas. Fuera de la ciudad hay un terreno de acampar en donde podemos deshacernos de estas revistas. No te preocupes hay una dríada rondando por ahí que cuida el bosque y posiblemente nos de unos fósforos para quemar esto. Se llama Kii, ya verás cómo te agradara.-

Yui ya sabe para do va esto, el quiere crear lazos con ella y que ella le tenga más confianza, al fin de cuentas Jake es tan indescifrable para ella. Por cómo lo ve ella, será mejor conocerse bien y romper el hielo.

-Conozco a Kii la dríada del bosque. Es algo así como la guardabosque. Cuando éramos niñas, Kiki y yo vinimos a acampar una vez. Aun no terminaban las lecciones de Kiki con Cetania. Un día se le ocurrió que la mejor forma de aprender a ser una autentica harpía era cazando y aprendiendo supervivencia. Así que organizamos un campamento con nuestras familias, fueron mi mama, los abuelos y padre de Kiki, la famosa Aria y la cacera de Cetania, Yuuko.

Me acuerdo mucho de ese campamento. Recuerdo que ahí aprendimos muchas cosas, como prender una fogata, cocinar, pescar. Recuerdo que Kiki llegó con buen pescado que atrapo con sus garras. Debiste ver a Cetania lo orgullosa que estaba al ver a su alumna atrapar un pez a la primera luego de enseñarle, todo para que al final el abuelo Kiki pescara uno más grande con su caña. Yo también aprendí pescar y Aria trajo un jabalí que rondaba por ahí. Aunque pienso que esa Aracne exagero al llevarse una ametralladora para cazar. Comimos reyes en ese campamento, contamos historias y nos divertimos mucho ese fin de semana.-

-¿¡En serio?! Yo una vez fui con mis amigos a tener una aventura en aquel bosque. Escuchamos que por ahí rondaba un liminal muy raro, así que mi amigo Siegfried quería darle caza. Escuche que por esos bosques luego andan rondando tarántulas fugitivas o algún liminal hostil. Como mi draconiano amigo tenía ganas de medirse con alguien de su nivel. Pero al final no encontramos nada, solo a Kii y nos dijo que lo más peligroso que encontraríamos sería un jabalí. Al final solo acampamos y nos divertimos. Aun me acuerdo como mi amigo Juancho izo frijoles charros y carne asada. Fue lo máximo ir de campamento en ese lugar.-

Ambos hermanos se ríen, pues se dieron cuenta de que tienen gustos similares. Como que se va perdiendo la timidez y empiezan a sentir confianza entre ellos.

-¿Cómo se conocieron tú y Kiki?-

-En primer año de primaria, su lugar estaba al lado mío. Ya en el receso empezaron a molestarla los niños y no me pareció que se metieran con ella. Así que les di una paliza a esos niños que le molestaban. Desde entonces somos amigas, solíamos andar siempre juntas y siempre nos llevamos bien. Era bastante común que le defendiera de los niños que le hacían bullying, la mayoría eran chicos, las niñas no se acercaban mucho a Kiki porque le tenían miedo o se sentían incomodas. Normalmente los maestros se encariñaban muy fácilmente con ella y buscaban que los otros niños se llevaran bien con Kiki. Claro que los reportes estaban a la orden del día porque agredirla es delito federal y como ella no podía, yo si les daba sus buenos puñetazos.-

-Eres de los míos Yui, yo también era dar puñetazos a bullys.-

-Claro que las cosas cambiaron cuando pasamos a la pubertad. En secundaria nos tocó varios de esos niños que expulsaron de la primaria por meterse con Kiki y bueno se dieron cuenta que Kiki ya había crecido y yo también. Así que rechazamos a esos chicos. Una vez uno de esos chicos se le declaro a Kiki enfrente del salón, con todo y carta de amor. El muy ingenuo le pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado de niños. Lo bueno vino cuando esta tomo la carta.-

-¿Qué hizo la pelirroja?-

Pregunto Jake muy entusiasmado, por lo que su hermanita no lo iba a decepcionar.

-La rompió delante de toda clase en pedacitos y se los arrojo en su cara los pedazos restantes que quedaron en sus dígitos. Debiste haber visto su cara.-

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente. Daría lo que fuese por estar en ese momento.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Se ve que tiene carácter Kiki. Oye. ¿No se te declaro alguno de esos chicos a ti de forma similar?-

-Uno.-

Respondió Yui sin demora.

-Ese pelmazo que fue lo suficientemente valiente le di un puñetazo en el estómago y después le di con mi portafolios, pues aparte de que no se me olvida que en tercer grado me pego un chicle en mi pelo.-

-Tú no perdonas. Como yo.-

Este comentario llamo la atención de la pelinegra, pues no entendió el significado de esa frase. Pero antes de que esta preguntara por qué esas palabras los dos llegan a zona de acampada donde se encontraban un grupo limpiando la zona, al fin de cuentas era una zona designada para acampar para el público general bastante amplia. El grupo era dirigido por una Aracne tarántula, la cual estaba dándole mantenimiento a una de las mesas que podían usar los campistas.

Yui y Jake bajan del vehículo, la tarántula inmediatamente los nota, dejando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Estamos haciendo mantenimiento, no se permite la entrada al público.-

Dijo tranquilamente la tarántula, pero Jake se dirige a esta de forma familiar, ya que ambos se conocen.

-No se preocupe Sempai, no causaremos problemas.-

-Jajaja. Kamiya. ¿Qué haces por aquí con esta chica? ¿Se nota que si te gustan jóvenes?-

-¿¡Que paso Sempai!? Es mi hermana.-

-¿Tu hermana?..-

La tarantula se le queda viendo a Yui, esta no se fía mucho de lo que dice el rubio. Yui siente la mirada inquisitiva de la enorme fémina.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Te preguntaras que estoy haciendo aquí con ella?-

-Obvio.-

-Te lo resumiré rápido Sempai. Mi hermana acaba de encontrar mis revistas. "Esas" revistas que había guardado hace años. Tu sabes lo celosa que es mi mujer y…

-No se diga más. Viniste aquí porque es el último lugar al que vendría la misifusa. No hay problema. Lo enterramos.-

-Preferiría quemarlas.-

Yui no entendía lo que pasaba, todos los presentes pusieron su mirada fija en Jake, los hombres bajo el mando de la Aracne se quitan sus gorras, como si estuvieran delante de un evento solemne.

-¿Un honorable funeral vikingo para tu porno? Kamiya, creo que hasta la guardabosques nos dejaría hacerlo sin protestar.-

Esto incomoda mucho a Jake, el cual no puede evitar sonrojarse, en cambio a Yui le da risa la situación. Pese esta situación más bochornosa que nada, sería una experiencia graciosa e interesante.

-Sí, quiero hacer eso.-

-No se diga mas. ¡Chicos! Tráiganme madera. Haremos una pequeña balsa vikinga como mis antepasados.-

Sin perder tiempo los trabajadores se pusieron manos a la obra. La Aracne le pidió a Jake que le mostrara la mercancía, él lo hizo. Después de verla, hizo los cálculos y preparo la balsa vikinga improvisada. Luego los demás trabajadores trajeron algo de leña. Yui vio lo eficiente que era la Aracne en la carpintería.

-¿Quién es ella?-

Pregunto después de tanto caos, algo preciso después de tanto tiempo.

-Disculpa, ella es Hilda. Era miembro del consejo estudiantil en la prepa. Pese a su intimidante apariencia, fue como una hermana mayor para los alumnos de la escuela. Siempre fue buena estudiante, pero le gustaba más el campo y termino de guardia forestal. Nunca imagine encontrármela aquí. Pero aun así me debe favores y no se perdería en recrear algún ritual vikingo. Esto yo le llamo ganar, ganar.-

-Sabias que ellas estaría aquí. ¿Cierto?-

-La verdad no, solo esperaba a encontrar a Kii.-

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos. Yui pensó que esto era curiosamente conveniente, pero ya a estas alturas no le preocupaba. Después de ver como estaba lista la balsa, la Aracne se dirige a ellos muy animadamente.

-Jamás creí que volvería a quemar otro cargamento de revista guarras. No desde la colección de cierto chico guarro de mi vecindario. Jajaja. Kamiya espero que tengas listo el quita golpes y que le des un buen soborno a tu hermana para que cierre el pico. Porque si no la niña se va enojar.-

La peluda soltó una sonora carcajada, Yui mira a su hermano sonriendo, Jake suspira ya que sabía que le pediría.

-Te puedes quedar con la juegosfera y puedes pedirme algo de regreso a la ciudad.-

Ambos se dan la mano cerrando el trato. Sin perder tiempo Jake le da la caja a Hilda, la cual revisa el cargamento juntos a sus muchachos, los cuales murmuran cosas y se rien. Para después poner el material en la balsa ritual. Los hermanos se dirigen al rio que estaba ahí, Hilda se acerca y de entre sus senos saca un pequeño tubo metálico. Esta gira una tapa que lo cubre, sacando un puro y un encendedor.

La Aracne enciende el puro, luego de dar una buena bocanada sonríe mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-Le decimos adiós a la adolescencia de Kamiya Jake. Nos rencontraremos en el Valhala de la pornografía, heroínas de mil batallas…. Jajajaja.-

La fémina toma su grueso cigarro con su mano y enciende las revistas, poco a poco se van prendiendo fuego. Una vez que el fuego se esparció lo suficiente, Hilda empuja con sus pedipalpos la barcaza fúnebre improvisada mientras los trabajadores de esta hacían un saludo militar a las revistas para adultos de Jake junto a este, yéndose por el rio mientras arde de forma simbólica

Yui por su cuenta se divirtió mucho con esto, al fin de cuentas le gusta esta clase de cosas. Pero para esta, este funeral vikingo también es simbólico. Ya que aquí también se va su "inocencia". Por lo que también hace el saludo militar.

Luego de que se quema rápidamente las revistas las cosas se calman un poco.

-Bien, duro poco este funeral. Pero estoy satisfecha con lo que hicimos con un poco de pedaceria e imaginación. Jajaja. Adoro los funerales vikingos y jedi. Fue divertido. Creo que con esto estamos a mano Kamiya.-

Dijo extendiéndole la mano a Jake, este en respuesta le da un poderoso apretón a la Aracne. Yui ve como se sonríen ambos en complicidad. Esto le causa más intriga a Yui.

-Gracias, no esperaba encontrarte aquí Sempai. Gracias por prestarte a esto tan improvisto y random.-

-No hay de que Kamiya. Además te lo debía. Ya sabes, por no delatarme con mis padres y fingir demencia esa.-

-Si no te ayudaba sería un hipócrita conmigo mismo, ya que hacía lo mismo. Además no eras la única que se saltó la prohibición por el arco del triunfo. Me saludas a Hakufu sempai cuando la veas.-

Yui no se quiere quedar con las dudas y pregunta qué relación tienen estos dos.

-¿Qué tienen entre ustedes dos?-

La tarántula con su puro en la boca mira a Yui, esta sin perder su sonrisa le explica.

-En la preparatoria, tu hermano era un kohai mío. Yo era del consejo estudiantil y era famosa por ser como una hermana mayor para los demás. Pero yo tenía un negro y oscuro secreto. La presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Hakufu-chan y yo éramos pareja.-

Definitivamente esto era sorpresivo para la joven, pues esa Aracne parece cualquier cosa, menos una lesbiana. Pese verse algo tosca, se peina bien ese cabello castaño rojiso.

-¿Te sorprendí? No parezco lesbiana. Pero lo soy, una vez en el festival cultural, nos quedamos hasta tarde preparando todo lo que tenía que organizar el consejo. Kamiya nos trajo a Hakufu y a mi unas bebidas, ya que le echamos una mano a su grupo y ahí fue cuando nos descubrió en pleno beso. Pero de detrás el apareció mi madre. El ya sabía lo peligrosa que es una Aracne enojada. Así que fingió caerse y arrojo los refrescos sobre nosotras para separarnos. Funciono y mi madre que me había traído comida, no se dio cuenta. Tu hermano me salvo el pellejo esa vez y otras más. Disculpa toda mi descortesía. Como sabrás me llamo Hilda ¿y tú?-

-Yui.-

-Bien Yui. Créeme tienen un gran hermano mayor. No dudes que vendrá echarte un cable. Especialmente si te metes en líos. Jajaja.-

La pelinegra se le queda viendo a Jake, el cual solo se soba la cabeza de forma avergonzada. Hilda continúa contándole mas a Yui.

-De solo recordad aquella vez que Kamiya barrio el solo con un grupo de cinco busca pleitos. Recuerdo que eran chicos problema de otra escuela que no le gustaban las extraespecies. Vinieron a buscar pleito, sabían cómo sacar de quicio y conocían las leyes acta de ese entonces. Como esta prohibía la agresión física, ellos buscaban que los liminales de la escuela se enojaran y los atacaran para deportarlos. Claro que cometieron el graso error de meterse con la clase de Kamiya.

Recuerdo que ese día yo recién me había unido al consejo estudiantil y me toco saliendo encontrarme esa escena. Quería intervenir y cuando no pude aguantar más, el sonido de un puñetazo me detiene y veo a tu hermano con el brazo extendido. El pobre infeliz perdió el conocimiento, luego los demás se le fueron encima.-

Hilda da otra exhalación a su puro y lo mantiene en su mano tirando un poco de ceniza, prosiguiendo con su relato, el cual Yui sigue estando atenta.

-Fue brutal como cayeron los otros cuatro. Kamiya les dio una paliza de esas que hacen que te duelan de solo verla. Uno lo tiro al piso de un golpe, los que siguieron de este fueron sobre él. Pero tu hermano tomo uno y lo arrojo sobre el que estaba atrás de este. El que seguía en pie saco una navaja, pero de nada le sirvió, lo tomo del brazo que sujetaba el arma y le metió dos puñetazos, tumbándole un diente y rompiéndole la nariz. No conforme, pateo a los demás que estaban en el piso muy molesto. Claro que los dragones de su clase se le fueron encima a tu hermano para contenerlo, ya que los buscapleitos estaban totalmente fuera combate. Cuando llegaron los profesores, se enteraron de lo que paso, más que nada porque muchos grabaron la disputa, por lo que Kamiya no se metió en muchos líos. Eso sí, no los volvimos a ver nunca rondando por la escuela ese grupo. Créeme pequeña, si estas en un lio, no dudes que tu hermano vendrá a defenderte.-

Yui se queda seria, definitivamente es totalmente opuesto a la imagen general que tiene en un principio de su hermano, pues Jake parece algún tipo de mandilón que obedece a su mujer o alguien muy pasivo, pero eso explica porque Jake la sostuvo tan firmemente en su primer encuentro, donde no se inmuto tan siquiera con esos golpes. Además Yui se fijó en un detalle muy peculiar. Que eso es algo que ella hizo una vez en la primaria.

Yui voltea a ver a su hermano, tenía una enorme cara de vergüenza, mientras Hilda sonreía.

-¡No tenía que contarle eso Sempai!-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Aun tienes el toque por lo que veo en tu físico. Que no apene ocultar tu lado guerrero.-

Jake bufa ante la sonrisa de su sempai de la preparatoria.

-Bien ya le quitamos mucho tiempo Sempai. Nos vamos y muchas gracias.-

-Descuida. Me saludas a tu mujer.-

-Claro, le dará gusto que aun sigues con vida araña vikinga. Yui, vámonos.-

Ambos hermanos se van, dejando a la Aracne siguiendo con sus deberes. Mientras tanto, Yui reflexiona sobre lo que conto Hilda de su hermano. Como que ambos no son muy diferentes entre sí, pero saber hasta qué punto tomara su tiempo.

Jake, por su lado se veía algo incómodo. Creo que es hora de que ella rompa el hielo.

-Oye Jake… Sé que hay historias incomodas que no quieres que sepa, pero yo también tengo las mías. Pero hay una que quiero saber.-

Si quería que Yui le tenga confianza, Jake tendrá que responder lo que tenga que responderle.

-Si, dime.-

-¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Rin? No ocultes nada por favor, ya se cuáles son tus gustos.-

-Ja, está bien Yui. Es una historia algo larga, pero no te daré más detalles, más que los necesarios. Todo inicio en el primer año de la prepa…-

Durante el trayecto, Jake le conto su historia de amor con su mujer a hermana pequeña. Como le prometió y para cubrir su coartada, Jake le compro lo quiso a Yui. Algo que le salió relativamente barato, ya que solo necesitaba cosas de primera necesidad, para que nadie sospechara. Llegaron a un a acuerdo que si la juegosfera no serbia, la repararían para que funcione. Yui quería ponerle las manos encima, ya que era la consola que ella quería de niña.

Esto le causa gracia a Jake, los hermanos llegando la checarían y si funciona bien, ambos jugarían un rato para divertirse. Con ese plan en mente llegan a la residencia Kamiya. Una vez se estacionan la hummer en la cochera entran a la casa con las cosas que compraron.

Cuando de repente, se escuchan unas risas provenientes de la sala. Los hermanos se percataron inmediatamente que se trata de las féminas que conforman su familia. Por cómo se escucha, se ve que la están pasando bien.

Los dos con curiosidad se acercan a ver de qué se trataba tanto barullo, pues imaginaron que sería divertido ver de qué se trataba. Pero lo que ven es la abuela Claire siendo rodeada Ami, Amy, Rin (la cual tenía a Mikami en brazos) y Mio viendo un viejo álbum de fotos.

-¡Jake-niichan se ve tan lindo de bebe!-

-¡Ami, Ami! ¡Mira este en traje de vaquero!-

Decían la harpía y la lamia mientras señalaban unas fotos de Jake de cuando era pequeño. Claire sonreía con gran nostalgia.

-Si, en efecto mi Jake es tan lindo de bebe, auh… esto de cuando cumplió el primer año y esta otra es cuando fue un pandita en una obra escolar…-

Mio se acerca desde atrás, ver a Jake de seis años con disfraz de panda era lo más adorable del mundo. Amo a los pandas, son tan lindos y ver a mi nuero en disfrazado de uno. Ah….-

Dijo se llevaba Mio la mano a sus mejillas. Claire voltea otra página y se la imagen suprema, Jake recién de medio año totalmente desnudo y sonriendo. A Rin se le sale un hilo sangre mientras le brillan los ojos, limpia la sangre rápidamente antes de que la notasen.

-¡Es tan lindo mi marido de pequeño!

-Están viendo fotos tuyas. Deberías ver las mías Jake. Soy bellísima de chiquita… ¿Jake?-

Jake no respondió a su hermana, ya que se había petrificado al ver como se reían y divertían al ver sus fotos de este. La vergüenza lo consumía y estaba en su sitio, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra en ese instante.

Pero la sesión de revivir recuerdos pasados está lejos de terminar.

Fin de capitulo.

 **Notas de autor.**

Hola todos y disculpen que me aya retrasado tanto tiempo. Lo que pasa es que me enferme y luego me dan bloqueos.

En verdad quería explorar el pasado de Jake y Rin. Espero que esto sea suficiente.

Pero este es el arco de Ami y ya verán como se va relacionando las cosas a futuro. Asi que veremos mas cosas referentes a esta. Mando un saludo a los extraditables y Tarmo Flake, cuyos personajes fueron referenciados en este capitulo. Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Aun me mi estudio es un desmadre y tengo ganas de una carne asada.


	27. Chapter 27

**Arco de la lamia dorada  
parte once**

 **Todos necesitamos un trago a nuestra manera.**

El trabajo de un mangaka es duro, más si tienes un renombre, un manga serializado cada mes y con un anime en emisión.

Los problemas vienen cuando dicho manga se vuelve muy popular y es serializado su anime un capitulo por semana. Lo cual hace que este último alcance la versión impresa.

En estos casos para no dejar de exprimir la obra, se utiliza algo llamado "relleno", historia que nada tiene ver con la obra original y que no es canon.

Esto a Steno Sprins alias "Constrictor Sensei" le disgusta de sobremanera. Pese a ser muy talentosa como artista, también es muy disciplinada y sobretodo, detesta cualquier modificación a sus obras sin su consentimiento.

Su obras venden y muchos compran los trabajos en los que está esté implicada. Ya sea como escritora, mangaka o diseño de personajes, ella ha logrado hacerse un nombre en el medio, en palabras de la propia Steno, la clave de su éxito es "uno por ciento de talento, noventa y nueve por ciento trabajo duro".

No es sorpresa que ella incluso llegue a dormir en el estudio de su casa o el de su trabajo, en este caso es el estudio designado para ella y sus asistentes en la editorial.

Como se podría esperar de una autora de su talla y fama, es bastante grande y espacioso para que la lamia pueda moverse con total libertad, las mesas de dibujo estaban distribuidas de cierta forma que hubiera espacio y privacidad para trabajar. Hasta había una cocina y frigorífico en el lugar, puesto en muchas ocasiones Steno y sus asistentes pasan todo el día ahí trabajando.

Lo malo de Steno es que cuando su manga que actualmente es serializado tiene su adaptación al anime está alcanzando a este. Por lo que ella está trabajando en avanzar la historia más rápido que puede.

Y como es el caso en esta ocasión, Steno se la ha pasado trabajando en adelantar los capítulos del manga. Aparte de que su asistente estrella, Viviana está embarazada de su rival, Shimakase Ryuji, lo malo es que Viviana no sabía que era el rival laboral de Steno y como la sátiro es la que más veces le ha ayudo a tener tiempo los trabajos, aparte del cariño que le tiene esta, tiene que aguantar el hecho de que se va casar con su rival y a tener un hijo con él.

Aparte de que los demás asistentes de Steno querían linchar a Ryuji, ya que estos la han estado cortejando desde que trabajan a la sátiro. Para la lamia constrictora mediterránea, sus asistentes son como sus hijos y definitivamente ve Ryuji como alguien que ha profanado a su princesa.

Ahora con Viviana con incapacidad por maternidad, las cosas se pondrán duras para ella y su estudio. Lo bueno que la familia paterna de su hija Ami, cuida de esta en este momento difícil para ella.

Tanto así, que durmió en el estudio de la editorial Tomei.

En cuando despertó Sprins se percató de que tenía una almohada, unas mantas y al resto de sus asistentes acurrucados sobre su parte reptil.

La ofidia se acordó que ellos suelen hacer eso por su sangre fría. Ellos todavía seguían durmiendo, Steno que ya estaba despierta estira su mano para alcanzar su móvil que estaba en su mesa de trabajo.

Ella lo alcanza y mira que son las 7:19 AM en el aparato cuyo fondo de pantalla es una foto de su pequeña Ami.

Ella empieza hacer memoria de lo último que ha estado haciendo antes de dormir. Frota su frente y hecha andar su memoria. Ella recuerda que termino los capítulos de su manga, estaban listos los capítulos del número 221 al 247, todos terminados en relativamente pocos días.

Para alguien que está acostumbrado a trabajar de forma normal, esto sería el trabajo de 390 días para un autor que publica quincenalmente un manga, a Steno y su staff les tomo poco menos de una semana.

La lamia reconoce en ocasiones es tiránica con sus asistentes y con ella misma. Pero esta velocidad de trabajo solo se logra con lo disciplinada que es la constrictora. Antes de proponer un nuevo manga, Steno primero escribe la historia completa, si esta es aprobada Steno inicia inmediatamente haciendo el storyboar del mismo sin demora junto al editor, para así agilizar el proceso y hacer las modificaciones pertinentes. Lo que hace que ella sea rápida para trabajar, para tener todo planeado y prepararse para contingencias para evitar el relleno en el anime sobre su trabajo.

Esta forma de trabajar tan metódica y estricta le an valido su lugar en la industria en sus nueve años carrera. Sus asistentes que ella recomienda o apadrina para que publiquen sus propios mangas, están inmediatamente catalogados como artistas profesionales y disciplinados en el medio.

Pero esta vez siente que esta vez sí se pasó con sus asistentes, no es nada comparado con las desveladas que dio con sus primeros trabajos, pero estos chicos se merecen un premio por estarla aguantando.

De repente Steno mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro su cabeza, negando una absurda idea que cruzo por su cabeza, llevándose ambas manos a sus cienes.

-Steno. ¿En qué estás pensando? Ellos aún son niños y tú ya eres una mujer adulta hecha y derecha. Aparte no quiero darle un mal ejemplo a Ami. No seré como esas lamias que se aprovechan de los jovencitos.-

Dijo en voz baja, aunque ella desea recompensarles de alguna forma el haberlos explotado de forma tan fea. En eso recuerda que el año pasado se fue a unas aguas termales con estos chicos el año pasado. Claro que estaba Viviana y se llevó a Ami con esta. Pero necesitan un descanso bien merecido un descanso. Un día en un spa con masaje y todo es lo que necesitan. Aunque ellos de momento necesitan comer y relajarse.

Con cuidado ella va poniendo sus cabezas sobre las almohadas que pusieron sobre ella en el suelo. Estaban realmente tan agotados esos jóvenes que no pasaban de los veintidós. Steno se dirige a la cocina del estudio y decide hacerles algo comer. Ella abre el frigorífico y nota que lo único que hay son unas rebanadas de queso americano y mucho jugo de manzana. Después de cerrar el refrigerador abre las alacenas y ve que no hay nada más que una caja galletas de queso, al tomarla la siente muy liviana, esta revisa el interior y ve que esta vacía.

-Lo olvide… no hicimos la despensa del estudio desde lo de Ryuji. Realmente arrasamos con la despensa.-

Steno voltea buscando algo y se percata de la basura de había en los botes basura de la cocina, estaban realmente llenos y no era precisamente unos botes pequeños. Con la basura orgánica e inorgánica separada.

Al ver que de plano no tenían suministros, la lamia no le queda de otra que pedir comida, pero para aguantar por mientras abren el edificio tomo un poco de jugo.

Steno se dirige a la mesa central del estudio y ve el trabajo empaquetado y listo para ser impreso. Pero para matar el tiempo decide organizar y limpiar el lugar, pues parecía un cuchitril con hojas manchadas y arrugadas tiradas por ahí, unos frascos de tinta vacíos a punto salirse de los botes basura y papelería varia desperdigada por las mesas.

Sin previo aviso, mientras la lamia limpiaba y con sus asistentes dormían como unas piedras, entra su editor designado. El cual se veía un tanto enojado, para Steno esto ya era rutinario verlo así.

-¡Sprins! ¡Otra vez durmiendo en la oficina! Esto es el colmo, desde que me la asignaron jamás había visto semejante desfachatez. De entre todos los trabajadores con los que lidiado en mi carrera editorial usted es la más descara de las personas con la que me en encontrado y no use la excusa de que es una extraespecie para salirse con las suya como los otros liminales con los que he trabajado.-

Este hombre es Kaioh Misaki, es el editor que le asigno el editor en jefe. Técnicamente Kaioh es un hombre que ha trabajado en el ámbito editorial y es un hombre que tiene bastante experiencia, pero muy poca trabajando en la industria del manga. Se le asigno Steno porque sería algo fácil de manejar, según las palabras del editor. Aunque el humano pronto se dará cuenta de cómo se debe tratar con una artista del calibre de "Constrictor-sensei".

-La fecha límite es para mañana y por si no se ha dado cuenta usted no tiene el derecho de hablar y criticar mis acciones y la de mis ayudantes. Tal vez este acostumbrado a tratar así de tosco a los demás. Pero en ningún momento ha pasado supervisar el manga. No sé si usted haya trabajado alguna vez con artistas, pero usted no parece conocerme por mi seudónimo y por mis trabajos.

Lo investigue y usted ha trabajado toda su vida en el ámbito periodista y lo acaban de reasignar conmigo para que aprenda trabajar con mangakas de mi calibre. Pero se ve usted jamás ha dibujado o escrito algo de ficción. Así que le seré clara… este es un trabajo muy demandante y muchas veces los creadores de contenido artístico nos desvelamos y ocupamos mucho tiempo para trabajar de forma eficiente. Esto no es periódico Kaioh-san, aquí se hace manga.

Aparte aquí están lo que se tiene que mandar a la imprenta.-

Steno repta hasta donde se encontraban los capítulos terminados, tomándolos de su lugar y entregándole la pila de documentos con cuidado.

-Los capítulos de Mermaid Curse, desde el numero 221 al 247, en total veintiséis capítulos de manga en menos de una semana. Para usted vernos ahí tirados es una desfachatez, para mi es compromiso al trabajo y al arte. Esto para un mangaka normal es un año y un mes de trabajo. Claro que ningún mangaka tiene mi nivel de disciplina. Los mangakas que fueron alguna vez asistentes míos se hacen de una buena reputación. Conque usted aprenda que muchas veces hay que ser paciente con los artistas, pues algunos tienen bloqueos artísticos o no pueden trabajar con este tipo de presión que usted quiere meterme.

Ahora váyase a publicar y si se pierde una sola o si se filtra una sola página en internet, créame que hare hasta lo imposible para que jamás vuelva trabajar en el medio. No por nada soy la mangaka estelar de la editorial y mis historias venden mucho. Creo que merezco más respeto y mis ayudantes también.-

La mirada fiera de la mujer serpiente intimida al hombre. No por ende pese a tener una cara bonita, las lamias constrictoras son una máquina de matar, capaces de doblar acero con sus colas de serpiente y por supuesto también huesos.

Kaioh toma el material y se retira muy asustado, Steno ve cómo sale de su estudio. Esta suspira fastidiada por tener que soportar semejante pelmazo.

-Le diré al editor en jefe que si me va poner un editor nuevo, que sea alguien que haya hecho manga antes. Este experiodista no sabe lo demandante que es este trabajo.-

Luego de contemplar a sus asistentes en el piso aun dormidos piensa que lo mejor llevarlos a comer a un lado a sus muchachos, al fin de cuentas se lo han ganado. Steno empieza olfatear y se percata que hay ligero olor agrio que proviene de sí misma y sus asistentes.

La lamia se acordó que nadie en el estudio no se había bañado en dos días por estar trabajando. De hecho ha estado trabajando desde que dejo a Ami al cuidado de Claire, ni siquiera ha ido a su propia casa desde hace casi una semana y con su peculiar ritmo de trabajo no hubo siquiera tantas oportunidades de hacerlo.

De repente se escucha una alarma proveniente de un móvil de sus asistentes, la cual es el tema de Beloved tomboyish girl, el dueño del móvil se tomó el móvil y ve la hora.

-Ya son las ocho en punto. Nada más checo tarjeta y seguimos.-

El resto se levanta estiran sus extremidades, hay que aclarar que la alarma despertó al resto.

-Veo que ya están despiertos chicos.-

Uno toma sus gafas y mira a Steno a través de estas, el chico se levanta y dice.

-Sensei, deje tomo un café y sigo termino los fondos.-

La lamia sonríe y dice muy tranquilamente.

-Nada de eso. Ya terminamos el trabajo de un año en tiempo record. Asi que nos merecemos unas vacaciones. No se preocupen hablare con el editor en jefe y para que nos den vacaciones. Al fin de cuentas 26 episodios en menos de una semana nos da el derecho de flojear un rato.-

-¡Genial! Yo necesito volver a casa para ver mi hermana y a mi perro. Hace días que ni le llamo por completar el trabajo.-

Dijo uno de los asistentes, otro solo se huele y pone cara de total desagrado.

-La verdad necesito un baño. Hiedo a limón rancio.-

-¿Un baño? Je. Yo una mujerzuela. Necesito sacar todo mi estrés y tensión sexual.-

-Yo también.-

Eso último lo dijo Steno, haciendo que los seis asistentes la miren fijamente. Claramente para ellos Steno es su mentora y verla decir eso algo que les incomoda. Pero al fin de cuentas es una lamia y las monogenero son conocidas por su libido. Pero los chicos ya saben que Steno es alguien muy comprometida con su trabajo y raras veces se le ha visto con algún varón fuera lo profesional.

Este era un momento incomodo del cual nadie quería decir nada de nada.

El móvil de Steno suena y se percata de que es el editor en jefe, el cual la responde sin demora.

-Hola Yamamura-san… si… él se lo busco… ¿de donde saco a ese hombre? Se ve que no sabe nada del medio… ya veo… no se preocupe con esto se dará cuenta que no puede hacer eso… si señor… ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡No está jugando conmigo?!... ¿Cuándo paso?... ¿Anoche?.. ¿Pero se encuentra Ren bien?.. Qué alivio… gracias por avisarme. Cambiando de tema. Como ya se habrá enterado, ya entregue a Kaioh 26 capítulos de Mermaid curse… si, bueno. Lo que pasa es que mis chicos necesitan vacaciones después de ese trabajo… ¡Muchas gracias!.. ¿Solo una semana?.. Me parece bien si va con eso… ¿¡Boletos para el spa Afrodita incluidos!? ¿¡Cuando los recojo?!.. ¡Yay! Gracias de nuevo Yamamura-san.-

Steno cuelga, sin demora la lamia les informa a sus asistentes lo que les comunico el editor en jefe.

-Bien chicos, como saben el anime de Mermaid curse esta por alcanzar el manga, pero Kunanzuki Ren, la actriz que hace la voz de Lorelei, el interés amoroso del protagonista, acaba de ser sometida a una operación de extracción de apéndice de emergencia. Kunanzuki esta delicada, pero estable, por lo que la cuarta temporada terminara en arco del asalto al castillo del rey del hielo y no en el arco de la cruzada como se tenía planeado. Ya que aparte Kunanzuki llevaba un tratamiento para curar una dolencia por una clase de veneno que consumió hace años, por lo que tardará en recuperarse. El anime estará en paro hasta que Kunansuki se recupere.

Otra cosa, nos darán vacaciones de una semana y bonos para ustedes. Aparte de que nos dieron boletos para el spa Afrodita, así que hoy vamos a celebrar.-

Los chicos de Steno ponen felices de escuchar eso, puesto que necesitan vacaciones, una semana de descanso eran lo que necesitaban y ese spa es justo lo que necesitan.

-¡Qué bien! Yo necesito dormir un buen rato y arreglar algunas cosas en mi casa.-

-Yo iré a ver a mi hermano. Hace tiempo que no nos juntamos, le comprare algo a mi sobrina, esa grillita tierna. Me muero por ver cuánto ha crecido.-

-Que va, me pondré a dormir como un grizzli y me pondré trabajar con calma en mis proyectos personales.-

-No sé ustedes pero yo quiero relajarme un rato en casa.-

Mientras hacían estos su planes, se dirigían a una esquina en el que había un armario pequeño, en el cual había varias mochilas, tanto normales y del tipo deportivo. Cada una tenía un nombre escrito, la de Steno era rosa y del tipo deportiva. Cada quien tomo la suya y se retiraron, puesto que Steno ya había limpiado el lugar.

No muy lejos del lugar había un baño público, era el lugar al que debían ir, ya que como se mencionó antes, olían horrible, ninguno de ellos se aguantaban su propio hedor, incluso la propia Steno no se sentía a gusto con su propio aroma, pues olía cuero sudado combinado con aroma a calcetines de cartero. Agradecía que no estuviera cambiando piel, porque olería peor.

Una vez que Steno y sus asistentes llegaron fueron recibidos cordialmente por los trabajadores, ya que eran en cierta forma, clientes frecuentes. Cada uno se fue al baño correspondiente.

Ya en el baño de mujeres, Steno empieza su aseo empezando por su cola, ya que esta es la parte que más desprende su aroma. El aseo de las lamias es muy meticuloso, era demasiado llamativo para las mujeres que estaban compartiendo el baño con esta, especialmente porque todas las que miraban eran humanas.

Steno tallaba especialmente su vientre de serpiente con un jabón especial. La lamia luego de eso empezó a limpiar su zona anal, la cual estaba cerca de la punta de su cola. Despues de eso, la pelirroja enjuaga su posterior de serpiente y continua con su parte humana.

Muchas de las mujeres miraban a Steno, especialmente su parte genital, ya que no es muy común ver a una lamia desnuda. Sus senos copa G dejaban incomodas a algunas mujeres, que la mayoría de las mujeres japonesas suelen tener un busto pequeño en comparación. Otra cosa que caracteriza a las liminales reptilianas de las humanas, es que estas no poseen vello púbico en su zona genital ni en sus axilas.

Steno termina de limpiar su parte humana, prosiguiendo con su cabello, como toda mujer, la pelirroja lo asea con sumo cuidado. Después de enjuagarlo Steno se sumerge la enorme bañera que hay en el baño. Las humanas les impresionan el tamaño de Steno, aunque la lamia no le presta atención a este detalle y algunas de las mujeres tampoco.

La mangaka se relaja en el agua caliente de la tina, suspirando de felicidad, ya se había aseado y ya no apestaba.

Mientras se relajaba llego a oír a dos mujeres cuya platica llego a llamar su atención.

-Esa lamia me acordó que mi sobrina que estudia en Sakuragaoka. Dentro de un mes va ser el festival deportivo.-

-¿Tu sobrina no es por casualidad no es una tengu lobo blanco? ¿Se llama Momiji, verdad?-

-Sí, está en el equipo baloncesto femenino. Me dijo que hay están entrenando muy duro. El año pasado los dragones de la escuela Hanasaki las apalearon muy feo el festival anterior. Hubieran ganado de último si ese tiro de tres puntos que hizo esa pequeña lamia no hubiese sido interceptado.-

-Ojala gane el equipo de tu sobrina. Cuando Sakuragaoka y Hanasaki se enfrentan es todo un espectáculo, Hanasaki tendrá en su mayoría dragones en sus filas, pero Sakuragaoka tiene variedad de especies. Los juegos de pelota son el atractivo del festival deportivo de Asaka. Hasta los televisan, este año en mi oficina, el jefe pondrá una tv en la sala de juntas para ver partido de futbol de su hijo. No podrá ir, pero dijo que lo vería y lo gravaría.-

-Dicen que va haber un nuevo grupo de porristas en Sakuragaoka.-

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le paso al otro equipo de porristas?-

-Se graduaron, porque todas eran de sexto año. Escuche que estaban reclutando a las niñas más bonitas de la escuela para ello.-

-Ojala haya harpías, saltarinas, especies felinas o caninas son tan monas cuando están así de chiquititas.-

Ambas mujeres ríen, Steno se acuerda que su pequeña Ami va a esa misma escuela, por lo que escucho de una las mujeres.

Steno puso atención de que Sakuragaoka estaba reclutando a las niñas más bonitas de la escuela, Steno no era una mama cuervo, pero su pequeña Ami era la niña más linda de escuela, había muchos niños interesados en su hija, incluso recuerda que había un nekomata que le regalo un bolso con forma de panda con algunos dulces, ese chico se le hizo muy tierno. Aunque hay mucha competitividad por parte de los chicos por tener la atención de su hija, Steno no puede evitar sentir una cierta envidia, pues chicos de varias especies están interesados en Ami y eso que su hija tiene una amiga súcubo, bueno aún no está en edad para volver locos a los hombres y todas las amigas de su hija son bastante lindas. Ahora que lo piensa, si lo que dijeron esas dos mujeres es cierto, lo más probablemente es que Ami sea reclutada para ser porrista, pero eso lo corroboraría en otro momento.

Steno ya calentó lo suficiente su cuerpo en la tina y procede a secarse, en estos establecimientos, siempre hay secadores para lamias y especies que no pueden regular su temperatura corporal.

Ya con su cabello seco y el resto de su cuerpo también, Steno sale del baño de mujeres y ve a sus asistentes ocupando las sillas de masajes, estos tenían cara raras, pues disfrutaban de un buen masaje, otros solo estaban ordenando sus cosas.

Otra peculiaridad de este baño público, es que tiene una lavandería y los chicos no perdieron la oportunidad de lavar su ropa sucia y secarla, aunque la lamia preferiría lavar la suya en casa, la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo y decidió usar la lavandería que había ahí.

Ya sin pestilencias y revitalizados por el baño, Steno y sus asistentes deciden a donde irán a comer.

-¿Alguna idea de dónde comer chicos?-

-Conozco un sitio cerca de la bahía, se come bien sabroso. Es un lugar en donde se cocinan carnes de todo tipo, perfecto para saciar al carnívoro que llevo dentro. Se llama Dominic's, es un restaurante de carnes, solo se admiten carnívoros y omnívoros.-

-Eso suena genial viejo. Lo que necesita mi pancita es proteína.-

Steno escucho lo que decían sus chicos, aparte ese lugar se oía bien para comer como se debe.

-Está decidido, iremos a Dominic's.-

Si perder tiempo se dirigen rumbo a ese lugar. La lamia propone llevarlos en su camión de industrias The Gambler, un camión diseñado para sus necesidades como especie grande, los asistentes de la lamia no se sorprenden de su peculiar diseño pues recuerda el interior de un vehículo militar para varios pasajeros, pero con la diferencia de que era más cómodo, con cinturones de seguridad y tenía compartimientos como los de un avión para guardar cosas. Podía fácilmente llevar quince pasajeros de tamaño humano o cinco liminales grandes. Su diseño no era muy diferente al de un vehículo policial, pero era más estilizado y bonito, por dentro y por fuera

No tenía volante ni frenos, sino una especie de mando similar al del dualshock, ya que las lamias no son seres bípedos. La llave de encendido se metía en su ranura que estaba en el lado izquierdo del mando.

Una vez dentro Steno y sus muchachos da marcha su camión. Cuando este enciende en el parabrisas aparece una especie de HUD, los cuales muestran la condición del vehículo, aparte de facilitar el manejo del mismo, es totalmente automático y el sistema del mismo era de lo más moderno que había.

Steno no era de charlar mientras manejaba, ya que se concentraba totalmente en conducir, pero escuchaba las pláticas de sus asistentes, ella seguía la guía del GPS con la dirección del restaurante.

Se escuchaban risas, comentarios varios y mucho más palabrería de sus, aunque la lamia los trataba tiránicamente en el trabajo, realmente apreciaba a esos chicos. Muchos de estos tenían sueños de ser mangakas de renombre como ella, Steno conocía lo cruel que es el medio, por eso los hace trabajar así, para que se acostumbren a ser eficientes bajo excesiva presión. Steno los obliga a que vayan a la universidad y aprendan una carrera útil. Con ese trato que les pone ellos podrían con lo que sea. Incluso ellos saben que ella, pese a ser talentosa y profesional, jamás se duerme en sus laureles. El entretenimiento es un medio muy competitivo y no quiere darles falsas esperanzas, por eso Steno es tan dura con ellos.

Como la lamia les ordeno, ellos aun estudian mientras trabajan para la lamia. Ellos entienden la posición de Steno ante ellos, pues se dieron cuenta que la mangaka les dijo la verdad de la profesión. Incluso los padres de estos chicos conocen a la jefa de sus hijos, incluso Viviana, saben que Steno tiene una posición de que tienen que tener un plan B en esta vida. Pero pese a la postura de la mangaka, los chicos no se rinden y siguen sus sueños, si fallan tienen su plan de respaldo por Steno.

Una vez que llegan al puerto donde se encontraba aquel restaurante de carnes. Después de aparcar el camión de Steno se dirigieron a Dominic's, al llegar notan que el establecimiento está cerca de un pequeño muelle rectangular que se extiende mar adentro, sin protección alguna, donde se ven a varias extraespecies marinas, destacando sirenas y tritones escualo. A su vez ese muelle forma parte de un gran edificio aparcamiento de vehículos que está a un lado este, del cual salen toda clase de coches manejados por especies marinas y se ve también salir tritones y sirenas en sus típicas sillas de ruedas. Enfrente de ese muelle y aparcamiento se encontraba el restaurant Dominic's, el cual era un edificio con un aire de viejo oeste, con esas típicas puertas de cantina de películas vaqueros.

Cuando Steno y sus asistentes entran se encuentran con restaurantes de carnes con una decoración muy al estilo vaquero, con sillas, bancos, mesas y barra que recordaban al viejo oeste, inclusive había una pianola que era tocada por una sirena escualo vestida de forma muy coqueta con un vestido rojo de una pieza, la selacia de raza mako tocaba de forma muy apasionada piezas que recordaban los tiempos de los piratas, contrastando la música con la decoración tan del viejo oeste que tenía el lugar, de repente apareció una harpía terrestre y pidió que tocara algo diferente, la selacio sonrió y empezó a tocar éxitos de la difunta Celia Cruz, por lo que el ambiente se vuelve más animado. A Steno le gusto este ambiente, le llamo la atención que en el lugar se sirvieran licores de todo tipo.

Otra cosa que nota es que el lugar está lleno de extraespecies marinas, especialmente carnívoras, hay pocos humanos pero eso no tiene importancia para Steno y sus chicos.

Al poco tiempo de estar admirando el lugar el grupo, llega una camarera humana, con un delantal rojo, el cual tenía un bolsillo a la altura del pecho, del que sobresalía una libreta y una pluma.

-Bienvenidos a Dominic's. ¿Vienen todos juntos?-

Pregunto la camarera al grupo de forma amistosa, Steno responde.

-Si.-

-Bien mesa para siete, tenemos una mesa libre para su grupo. Síganme por favor.-

Steno y sus seis muchachos siguen a la chica hasta una enorme mesa para diez personas.

-Aquí está su mesa, siéntanse por favor, mientras les traigo el menú.-

La camarera se retira, mientras Steno se acomoda para que su cuerpo no incomode a nadie, enroscándose y sentándose en la cabecera, para después extender parte de su cuerpo dentro de la mesa, luego el resto del grupo se acomoda de a lo largo de la mesa y fijándose en no pisar la cola de Steno.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?-

Pregunto la lamia al chico que sugirió venir al lugar. Este contesta de forma muy amable.

-Fue un el día en que vine acompañar al huésped liminal que le toco a mi familia a comprar marisco fresco, cuando tienes a una harpía ártica cerca, tienes que vigilarla para que no muera de un golpe calor. Vimos el lugar y decidimos probar, no nos arrepentimos.-

-¿Qué no era la misma pingüina que se convirtió en tu madrastra?-

-Si, la misma. Aparte papa quedo devastado con el divorció con mama, que mi madrastra llegara a nuestras vidas, fue una de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarnos.-

En eso llega la camarera con los menús y los entrega, el grupo los toma y ven lo que se ofrece en el lugar.

-¡Cuándo dijiste que solo se admitían omnívoros y carnívoros, no exagerabas! ¡Este sí que es un menú para predadores! Si vienen los de PETA a molestar, los mato. Quiero un filete con papas señorita y tráigame una naranjada.-

-Langosta al horno con mantequilla y ajo, me la merezco y una cerveza.-

-Yo costillas barbiquiu y una cerveza.-

-Tráiganme unas pechugas de pollo en salsa de champiñones y cerveza en un tarro.-

-A mi pierna rellena y una limonada.-

-A mí la carne asada y una buena cerveza.-

Los chicos se veían muy entusiasmados con el menú, Steno vio algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención.

-Tráigame la pierna de res al horno con patatas, pero la porción para liminales grandes como yo y una jarra de limonada concentrada por favor.-

La mesera toma nota de todo.

-Ok, en un momento traigo sus pedidos, sean pacientes por favor.-

Aceleremos un poco el tiempo y el equipo de Steno ya está disfrutando de su comida y bebida, era más que notoria su hambre, pues pese a que arrasaron las reservas de comida de su estudio, era más que obvio que se malpasaban todos, los muchachos de la mangaka pidieron diferentes platillos y los que pidieron bebidas sin alcohol se fueron por pedir cerveza y algo de sake.

Los restos de huesos y exoesqueletos de animalitos de la creación en diferentes platos era notaria, los siete tenían un hambre monstruosa que se podría comparar al de cierto gato naranja y cierto guerrero alienígena. Pero era notoria la gran resistencia al alcohol de esos chicos, Steno por su lado no tomaba, era la conductora designada.

Entre charlas y risas convivían, los relatos no se hacían esperar.

-Entonces… ¿Tu madrastra y tú encontraron este lugar?-

-Por supuesto, este lugar es muy popular en el puerto desde que se creó el acta. Mi madrastra buscaba pescado recién pescado, ya que no le gustaba lo que vendían en supermercado. En ese entonces yo tenía doce y ella veinte. Pero no podíamos ir a las pescaderías, porque estaban hechas pedazos por el incidente del dragón. El hambre nos asaltó y olimos un delicioso olor a carne asada. No tardamos en dar con el lugar y que agradable descubrimiento.-

Steno puso atención a su asistente, el cual ya conocía a su familia, como la de los demás.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Cómo es que esa harpía ártica se convirtió en tu madrastra?-

-Bueno Sensei, resulta que mi madre engaño a mi padre con otro hombre, nos abandonó para hacer su vida con ese hombre. En ese momento el negocio familiar quebró y mi madre no podía sacar ni un provecho de un divorcio, así que ella nos abandonó. Como la ley dicta, el matrimonio fue anulado y mi custodia quedo en manos de mi padre. Papa no tardó en encontrar un buen empleo con su experiencia. Paso un año, papa y yo salimos adelante solos. Hasta que apareció un agente del gobierno y nos ofreció hospedar a una liminal, papa acepto más que nada por los beneficios de hospedar a una extraespecie. Ella era una harpía ártica, nos llevamos bien al poco de cocernos. Para mí era tener una hermana que iba a la universidad. Pero cuando apenas me di cuenta, papa le había propuesto matrimonio, se casaron y a los pocos meses nació mi hermanita. Toda una sorpresa, lo gracioso de esto es que me rencontré con mi madre trabajando en un supermercado, me reconoció por mi cicatriz arriba de mi ceja. Le fue mal con ese hombre y supo inmediatamente que no podía regresar, ya que mi hermanita me acompañaba. Ya saben, las harpías árticas solo tienen una pareja de por vida. Ya ni podía reclamar, ya era mayor edad.-

Para Steno era la típica historia de una familia que siguió adelante luego de una ruptura. No podía juzgar a la madre de su asistente, ella misma se acostó con un mal hombre. Aunque, era no el único que sabía que tenía una familia extraespecie. Otro asistente empieza comenzar su relato.

-¿Sorpresas? ¿Eh? Yo también tuve una huésped extraespecie. Era una centauride peso ligero, cuando llego a mi casa fue toda una sorpresa. Eramos de la misma edad y no tardamos en congeniar. Tenía un carácter juguetón y competitivo, era como tener a un bro en casa. Aunque era bonita, no me atraía en lo más mínimo, es que no me imaginaba teniendo relaciones con ella, aparte que podría matarme sin querer si no era cuidadosa. Solo era para mí una amiga con la que me llevaba de maravilla.

Nos metimos en muchos líos, dos de los más fuertes fueron que participamos en carreras de centauro ilegales. Como ella era muy competitiva, no pudo aguantar la tentación, ya que en la escuela no había clubs de atletismo para centauros, ni siquiera en la ciudad donde vivíamos. Ganamos mucho dinero en esas competiciones y lo guardamos bien para el futuro. Pero toda nuestra buena racha se acabó cuando hubo una redada.

Aún recuerdo la regañada que nos dio aquella doppelganger de la policía y la que siguió con la que nos dieron mis padres. No nos quedó ganas de volverlo hacer. Cumplimos una sentencia de trabajo comunitario por unos seis meses y di que la jueza que nos toco fue buena con nosotros por ser primera vez. Si tengo antecedentes penales por apuestas ilegales.

Después de cumplir la condena decidimos que la única forma de celebrarlo era ir al cine a ver la película de "La araña pingüino mutante", una película de terror que decían que era muy buena, basada en un famoso criptido que aterrorizo Asaka hace años. Nos organizamos con unos amigos para ir al cine. Después de comprar los boletos me fui a formar en la cola de la dulcería, para ella me pidió un tazón de palomitas para especies grandes, ya saben el tamaño ogro para ella sola y su refresco extra grande. Cuando estaba formado un centauro macho de los peso pesado empezó a cortejarla, si conocía a mi amiga lo suficientemente bien, lo más probable es que rechace al cualquiera que venga en plan de tener sexo. Algunos centauros comenzaron a utilizar técnicas de seducción humana para cortejar a las hembras, pero mi camarada no era una facilota y venia acompañada con amigos. Le dijo que no estaba interesada en ningún macho de momento.

Debo aclarar que mi amiga y yo en ese entonces teníamos dieciséis y aquel semental ya era un adulto. Luego aparezco yo con lo que me encargo, ya que no podía formarse por su cuerpo equino. Ella cuando me vio se alegra de verme con sus palomitas y cuando apenas me iba a preguntar quién era ese centauro, el muy bastardo me toma del cuello, levantándome del piso. Si algo aprendí de los centauros, es que los machos frustrados son iracundos a más no poder, sobre todo si no logran que una hembra se aparee con ellos. Por eso usan el método del semental falso.

El musculoso centauro estaba a punto de golpearme y que mi amiga le da un buen patadon doble con sus cascos traseros en la cara para que me suelte. Inmediatamente después de eso llega seguridad a poner todo en orden. Por suerte estaban preparados para una situación así, ya que no era la primera vez que algo así pasaba. Pero mi amiga dejo muy lastimado al macho y nuevamente la misma jueza nos vio y se froto las cienes, la pobre harpía no esperaba vernos después de cumplir el trabajo comunitario. Pero había testigos de que centauro me ataco a mi primero así que otra vez salimos bien librados.

No nos metimos en más líos, nos dejamos de ver cuando terminamos la preparatoria pero continuamos en contacto, se casó con un unicornio que conoció en la universidad, ese centauro unicornio era un suertudo. Le dije que se sacó la lotería con ella, el mes pasado me dijo que estaba embarazada y que iba ser un macho.-

Dijo el hombre con orgullo, para después tomar un buen trago de sake.

-Vaya no sabías que tenías ese pasado. ¿Pero quién te manda a meterte en tanto líos?-

Dijo Steno, su asistente responde después de servirse más sake.

-Era joven y estúpido, la emoción de ganar dinero rápido y que mi sis era una bala corriendo era lo mejor.-

Otro de los presentes se prepara otra historia después de haberse terminado un bistec de sirloin.

-Yo también hospede a un liminal, era un hombre lobo. Eran de esos lobos nativos americanos, de los grandotes e imponentes, él trabajaba en la aduana del aeropuerto como agente de seguridad. Su labor era encontrar cosas ilegales con su olfato, como drogas por poner un ejemplo.

Era un niño de doce cuando llego a mi hogar "Lobito", nos hicimos amigos muy fácilmente y vaya que no la pasamos bien, a los dos nos gustaba el manga y las buenas películas de terror. Un día a Lobito le toco un altercado en el aeropuerto, descubrió que gente peligrosa llevaba de contrabando explosivos y una drogas, que según él, las tribus americanas las usaban para rituales mágicos muy oscuros. A Lobito le metieron balazo, yo estaba súper asustado, pero él estaba bien. En ese entonces vinieron mis tíos y mi prima de visita. Lobito estaba tramitando su nacionalización cuando ellos llegaron de visita. Cuando llega a casa del trabajo, mi prima se quedó prendada de él. Mi prima lo asediaba y se le ofrecía, mi prima era mucho mayor que yo, tenía 30 ella en ese entonces.

Mi familia no supo que le vio a Lobito, yo me di cuenta varios años después de perder mi inocencia.

Antes de que el acta se hiciera pública, cuando yo era un imberbe niño de ocho, encontré un fursuit de lobo en su cuarto y me dijo que era un disfraz suyo para Halloween, yo inocentemente le crei. Era una maldita furry mi prima y cuando tubo a un auténtico hombre lobo se puso en celo, aparte de que ella adoraba los lobos en general. Con razón no duraba mucho en relaciones. Ahora tenía sentido por qué Lobito le prendía. El descubrió su fetiche después de casados, ahora Lobito es mi primo y ya tiene hijos con mi prima.-

-Vaya, esa sí que es una bonita historia. ¿Aun te vez con "Lobito"?-

-Por supuesto Sensei, es de la familia, en su empresa de seguridad lo ascendieron y entrena a otros a encontrar cosas ilegales y es todo un veterano. Mi prima es ama de casa, pues no puede quitarles la vista encima a sus hijos.-

Al grupo le pareció tierna esa historia y no pudieron reprimir un "ah". Otro de los chicos, contaría su relato.

-Todos aquí tuvimos algún huésped del acta. En mi caso a mí me toco una lamia mediterránea, era rojita como Sensei, pero con muy diferente, sus ojos eran verdes, venia para estudiar y era mi edad, cuando llego yo estaba en la secundaria…- toma un trago de su cerveza.- fue mi primer amor.-

Todos los presentes pusieron diversas expresiones de sorpresa, especialmente Steno, ese chico desde que forma parte de su estudio, parecía conocer bien sus características de su raza.

-Era una chica muy alegre y agradable. Siempre ayudaba en la casa con lo que podía, sacaba muy buenas notas en la escuela y siempre ayudaba en lo que sea.

Mi madre estaba encantada de tenerla, pues siempre quiso una niña, puesto que papa no quería tener otro hijo. Tenerla cerca era un suplicio, era demasiado linda esa chica. Una vez entre sin saber que ella se estaba desvistiendo para bañarse y que le veo su pecho desnudo. No era muy grande su busto, pero para mí fue la mejor vista que tuve, salí del baño muy apenado y me disculpe. Mi madre sabia de la peculiar naturaleza de las lamias. Por eso la cuidaba mucho. Ninguna de las chicas de la escuela me ponía más nervioso que ella.

Verla sonreír hacia que se me acelerara el corazón. Era demasiado cobarde como para expresar mis sentimientos hacia ella. Hasta que un día vemos sin querer una película de terror vieja, era The Thing de 1982.-

Steno de solo escuchar ese nombre se asustó y demás tuvieron expresiones diversas, esa no era una película cualquiera.

-¡¿THE THING!? ¡SANTA MADOKA! Pobrecita, recuerdo que la vi en compañía en compañía de unas compañeras de la uni en una pijamada. Tuve pesadillas por una semana.-

Explico Steno recordando esa semana mientras estudiaba en la universidad para que le validaran su maestría como alquimista y estudiaba química industrial antes de dicarse de lleno al manga. Se repetía así misma que solo era una película, pero realmente la asusto mucho.

Diez años atrás.

Una Steno de veinte años se toca la puerta del matrimonio Hiiragi en la noche, quien abre es la señora de la casa, la cual es una mujer delgada de largo cabello negro. Esta se sorprende al ver a la lamia toda nerviosa y asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Steno? Ya es muy tarde.-

La mujer de ojos azabache mira a una joven Steno, la cual tenía abrasada su almohada, la escamosa chica responde con mucha vergüenza en su voz.

-Señora Hiiragi… ¿Podría dormir con ustedes esta noche? Es que Ami no está, se fue a estudiar con sus amigas y…-

La mujer nota que algo no anda bien, recuerda que la última luna llena fue hace cinco días. Bueno, Steno se drogaba con sus menjurjes para no dar problemas. Pero la chica se veía muy ansiosa y normalmente Steno y su hija duermen en la misma habitación, en un caso común supondría que no le gusta dormir sola, pero aquí hay algo más.

-Steno. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo y por eso estas nerviosa?-

La lamia niega con su cabeza, la señora Hiiragi ve que la lamia se comporta como una niña muy asustada.

-No, es que…-

-Dilo ya, puedes confiar en mí.-

-Bien, lo que pasa es que mis compañeros de la universidad me obligaron ver una película de terror muy fea. Desde que la vi hace a tres días, desde entonces no puedo dormir bien. Me repito una y otra vez que es solo una película. Pero no dejo de tener pesadillas con el monstruo.-

Esto le enternece a la mujer, ya que la pelirroja parece como una niña aterrorizada por una horrible película de terror. Esta acaricia su cabeza tiernamente y le pregunta.

-Ya, es solo una película, los monstruos del cine no son de verdad. Deberías estar acostumbrada a ver cosas muy feas. ¿Cómo se llamaba la película?-

Al rato Steno estaba acostada en la cama de los Hiiragi, siendo abrazada por la matriarca de la familia, esta acariciaba su cabello de forma maternal mientras dormia.

-¿¡En serio?! Ni a nuestra hija le permitiste dormir con nosotros de niña, aparte esta chica es muy grande.-

-¡Silencio! La vas a despertar, esa película es horrible, yo la vi de pequeña esa película junto a mi hermana y mi padre, tuve pesadillas con el monstruo de esa película por una semana. Aparte ella hasta hace unos meses jamás había visto una película, en su tierra natal no tienen televisores y proyectores. No está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. Además viste como se aterro cuando contamos historias de terror en el último festival al que fuimos todos. La pobrecita se asustó con las historias de fantasmas. La pobrecita vio esa horrible cosa. Yo solo entiendo esta chica.-

Dijo mientras seguía acariciando el rojizo cabello de la lamia.

Ya en el presente.

-Sí, esa misma película. Jazmín, así se llamaba ella. Después de ver esa película entro en un estado de paranoia, pues pensó que realmente la película era de verdad y basada en hechos reales. Ella tenía su propia habitación, pero después de ver esa película no se me despego ni medio milímetro, pensaba que la criatura existía y que en algún momento aparecería para comérsela. Jazmín me pidió que la acompañara al baño, dejaba la puerta entre abierta y sujetaba mi pierna, yo desde afuera pensé que estaba exagerando un montón. Pero al ver esa cara tan temerosa, suplicante de ayuda, no pude decirle que no.

Cuando llego el momento de dormir ella me pidió dormir conmigo, cuando apague la luz estaba muy paranoica, sentía que la cosa del otro mundo estaba en casa, yo le explique que era todo falso, que eran animatronicos y marionetas, puros efectos especiales. Ella oyó algo y me abrazo por detrás, juro que cuando sentí sus pechos en mi espalda tuve una erección, eran tan suaves a pesar de ese modesto tamaño. Ah… le dije que esos sonidos eran de mis padres yendo al baño, le dije que no era real la "cosa". Deje la luz encendida y dormimos juntos. No pasó nada de nada, solo dormimos.

La convivencia con Jazmín era insoportable desde ese día. Ella realmente me ponía a mil, normal con un chico como yo con hormonas alborotadas y con una chica tan linda a lado, hasta que ya no pude más. Un día cuando mis padres no estaban en casa, me le confesé a Jazmín, ella acepto mis sentimientos, nos besamos y la naturaleza de las hormonas izo el resto. Ambos hicimos el amor, ella recién cumplió los catorce, ella era dos meses mayor que yo. Debo decir que no pude seguirle el paso a ella, no aguante su ritmo y termine exhausto. Luego de eso nos convertimos en pareja, mis padres se dieron cuenta de nuestra relación. Ellos entendían la naturaleza sexual de las lamias. Aparte de que la prohibición de tener sexo con sus condenas eran una tontería, pero mi padre exigió a ambos que si lo hiciéramos, seria con protección y que debíamos ser mejores estudiantes.

De hecho rara vez lo hacíamos, a veces pasábamos meses sin nada de sexo. Un día, los dos presentamos el examen para entrar a la universidad, ella estudiaría medicina, yo ingeniería informática. Entonces ella me dijo que consiguió ingredientes para hacer una droga para que yo pudiera satisfacerla, en ese entonces ya la prohibición ya no existía.

Lo hicimos hasta que ella quedo satisfecha, las lamias llegan al clímax antes que el hombre, pero eso no las satisface, pocas veces lo hicimos hasta que ella estuviera satisfecha. Nos despertamos hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Cuando nos preparamos para cocinar algo Jazmín recibió una llamada a su móvil, era de su familia, ella siempre estaba en contacto con su familia. Era muy curioso oírla hablar en latín o en esas lenguas de medio oriente, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, ella dejo caer su móvil, ella empezó a llorar. Me acerque para saber que sucedía, su madre había muerto me dijo, yo solo la habrase, es lo único que podía hacer con ella.

Jazmín volvió a su hogar, no volví a saber de ella, con lo volátil que es la zona eh perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver, han pasado cuatro años y ni un mensaje de ella. Me hundí en una depresión y use mi talento para dibujar como una forma de desahogo. Luego de eso los conocí a ustedes chicos y me metieron a este negocio. Si no fuera por ustedes y sensei, me habría cortado las venas de la depresión.

Para mí el dibujar manga era un pasatiempo y termino siendo un asistente.-

El chico solo siguió tomando cerveza, para los presentes se percataron de que él ya se le subió el alcohol. Estaba realmente muy ebrio y se quedó callado luego de dejar vacía esa jarra. Después se quedó dormido.

Otro de los asistentes quiso romper el hielo, el preparaba su anécdota con singular alegría.

-Bueno, mi familia también recibió una extraespecia, en mi caso nos tocó una demonio mayor, era realmente linda, yo acababa de cumplir los once años. La chica que nos toco era una estudiante universitaria. Era una demonia morena de cabellos azul claro y ojos verdes. Era realmente bella esa chica, su nombre era Lucca, pero yo le decía onee-san. Técnicamente era amor a primera vista, no ocultaba el hecho de que me gustaba, me le declare a los tres meses de conocerla, ella solo acaricio mi cabeza y me dijo que era muy tierno.

Ella era muy maternal, ya que desde que me le declare ella me dijo que solo me veía como un hermano pequeño y nada más. Ella estudiaba política exterior e idiomas. Me ayudaba con mis tareas, era muy dulce conmigo.

Un día me enferme y mis padres no estaban, ella cuido de mí, me hizo una rica sopa y me bajo la fiebre. Cuido de mí hasta que llegaran mis padres, ya que ella no tenía pase independiente. Cuando me hice más mayor ella ya había terminado la universidad. Ella dijo que me extrañaría, que siempre seria su hermanito. Ella beso mi frente y volvió a su país cuando yo tenía trece. Esa si era una onees-san.-

-¿Por eso tus historias tratan de un chico que se enamora de una chica mayor?-

-¡Cállate!-

Hubo risas de parte de todos. Steno ya le hacía falta convivir de esta forma, aunque le gustaría irse copas con su hermana, su cuñado y el resto del harem que era su familia. Deseaba ponerse borracha con un buen wiski, pero ella era la conductora designada. En su hogar tenía un tequila que le habían regalado los Ortega, los padres de una amiga de su hija Ami, por lo que esa botella tendría que esperar hasta dejar a los chicos en casa.

El que faltaba cuenta su historia. Este acababa de comerse un filete t-bone a la parrilla.

-Jajaja. A mi familia le toco una empusa como huésped del programa de intercambio cultural. Como sabrán, yo tengo una sobrina empusa y me llevo de maravilla con ella. Siempre me pregunta cómo se enamoraron sus padres, todos en la familia guardamos el secreto porque es muy niña. Ahora romperé el silencio… ¡que creído me oí!

Todo empezó cuando la coordinadora nos contó cuales eran sus principales necesidades, cuando conto que las empusas necesitan tomar mínimo unos mililitros de sangre al mes, porque si no le daba anemia. Mis familiares se asustaron, pero ella dijo que solo bastaba que fuese sangre de animal o sangre que le subministrara el gobierno, no tenía que ser explícitamente sangre humana.

Cuando mi cuñada llego a nuestras vidas, fue una bomba, pese a esos espolones y demás características insectoides, esa chica de negros cabellos y cuerpo de tentación era un bombón. Era muy normal que mi madre le pegara sutilmente a papa para que dejara de mirarle el trasero y sus pechos.

Pero mi hermano que recién se había graduado de la facultad de medicina aún vivía con nosotros, el empezaba apenas a laborar en el hospital, su especialidad es traumatología. Si mi padre la miraba con lujuria, mi hermano la miraba con deseo y curiosidad. El tenía un interés más que sexual sobre ella. Su lado científico quería saber cómo funcionaba su cuerpo y su lado masculino le dictaba querer acostarse con ella.

El estudiaba todo sobre las empusas y liminales insecto. El siempre buscaba la forma de estar a solas con ella. Pero mi madre me mandaba a interrumpir, ya que ella también quería una hija. Yo solo la veía como una hermana mayor y nada más. Mi cuñada tenía dieciocho y mi hermano veintiséis.

Un día ellos se quedaron solos, cuando yo me uní al club de arte en la secundaria, mi hermano aprovecho para declararse. Cuando llegue vi la escena más extraña que pude presenciar a mis trece años.

Vi a cuñada chupándole el dedo a mi hermano, mientras ella hacia sonidos de satisfacción, mi hermano parecía estar disfrutando eso. Luego veo como el saca su dedo de su boca y veo como este sangraba, dejando caer gotas de sangre.

Ninguno se percató de mi presencia, entonces mi hermano dijo, "¿Estas satisfecha? Y ella respondió que "si, gracias por alimentarme. No me trajeron mi sangre mensual. Realmente necesitaba sangre, me pongo muy mala si no la tomo a tiempo."

Después de eso mi hermano la invita a salir, quería una cita a solas con ella. Ella acepta, cuando se dieron vuelta me notaron y me pidieron que guardara el secreto. Mi hermano me dio un dinero para callarme.

Al cabo de unos meses, me di cuenta que ellos se acostaban a escondidas de nuestros padres. ¿Cómo di cuenta? Los vi saliendo de un Love hotel con un pésimo disfraz de hombre misterioso. Ja. Ellos me suplicaron que callara. En ese entonces era prohibición y ya saben. Mi hermano un día dijo que ya podía aguantar esta situación de estar escondiéndose, junto suficiente dinero para rentar un departamento y le pidió matrimonio en cena delante de toda la familia. Si, fue toda una sorpresa épica. Luego de unas explicaciones, mis padres se lo tomaron bien. Mi cuñada me conto que su padre era un capitán de barco y que su madre murió cuando era niña. Cuando llego su padre para la boda la cancelo el hombre. Pues su hija se merecía una boda como se debe y organizo el solo la boda. Si hasta hubo un cura y todo eso.

Fue una gran fiesta, mi hermano y mi cuñada a los diez meses tuvieron a mi sobrina. Mi hermano dijo que todo ese maldito papeleo valió la pena.-

-¿No te los encontraste teniendo sexo alguna vez?-

Pregunto uno de los miembros del estudio de forma filosa.

-Si, una vez. Fue una noche de invierno en un fin de semana, mis padres no estaban porque mi abuela se lesiono una pierna y mis padres fueron atenderla mientras se recuperaba en su casa.

Yo me quede con mi cuñada y mi hermano en casa. Ese día termine mi tarea temprano y me puse jugar en línea en mi cuarto. Como siempre estaba horas jugando con mis amigos y aparte me ponía audífonos, pues técnicamente no salía y ni me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba afuera de mi cuarto. Pero me dieron ganitas y al final se calló el servidor. Salí y como el baño está cerca de la sala, los escucho haciendo el amor, me asomo para ver y no estaban en la sala, sino en la cocina, solo los oía, y que ir verlos seria romper el trato que teníamos. Solo me dirigí al baño en silencio hacer lo mío. Cuando salí escuche como le estaba chupando la sangre a mi hermano.

Si, él le daba a beber su sangre, como que eso le excitaba a mi hermano. No era secreto para mí que ellos tenían sexo cuando podían. Pero mi hermano me daba dinero y cosas y mi cuñada cocinaba para mí. Todo con tal de que cerrara la boca. Era un trato justo.-

-Así que… ¿Te vendiste a ellos?-

Pregunto Steno. A lo que el joven responde sinceramente.

-Si, lo hice, me convenía ya que mis padres no me compraban nada. De lo que me daba mi hermano, lo ahorre para comprarme un móvil y otras cosas. Pero… ¿No tiene una historia de cuando usted era huésped, Sensei?-

La pelirroja se quedó callada unos instantes, pensando detenidamente en lo que va a relatar.

-Ok… mmm… no es un secreto que yo me escape de mi aldea, porque deseaba algo diferente a la vida que llevaba en medio oriente. Técnicamente era la perfecta sucesora de la matriarca de mi aldea, mi madre.

Pero yo pese a ser una alquimista a mi edad y ser uno de los orgullos de mi aldea, era demasiado valiosa como para que algo me pasara afuera de mi aldea.

Por lo que le pedí a mi prima Sheeren que me ayudara a escaparme e irme de mi aldea junto con las demás lamias que hiban a estudiar al extranjero. Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Me escondí en un camión y llegamos a Japón luego de un largo viaje.

Notaron los del programa de intercambio cultural que había una lamia de más, pero no le dieron importancia, que igual me pondrían en hogar anfitrión. Algunas de las chicas eran mi aldea y se sorprendieron de que estuviera ahí, Sheeren les explico que me ayudo a escaparme de casa. Les explique mis razones y ella dijeron que no dirían nada.

Algunas de esas chicas fueron a hogares anfitriones, otras terminaron en los dormitorios estudiantiles. Técnicamente toda esa primera tanda de lamias iban a estudiar, yo no sería la excepción.

Me acomodaron con la familia Hiiragi. Era un matrimonio con una hija adolecente, se hija se llamaba Ami, la cual me metió en este mundo del manga y del anime.

No es secreto que me traume viendo un manga yaoi, fue lo más bizarro del universo para mí. Siempre me lleve bien con los Hiiragi.

Pero una las cosas más vergonzosas que me paso fue un día en el cual la señora Natsuki, mama de Ami, me estaba enseñando a cocinar en la estufa. Yo solo sabía cocinar a la antigua.

Luego quiso que yo cocinara algo, me acuerdo que hice un estofado. Cuando lo probo puso una cara de sufrimiento que nunca olvidare, me asuste tanto en ese momento, la señora Natsuki me dijo que estaba muy salado. Me dijo que el guiso aún se podía salvar.

Después de arreglarlo siguiendo sus instrucciones, me pregunto si no sentí que estaba muy salado, ya que ella vio que lo probé. Le dije que yo lo sentía bueno, entonces se percató yo tenía un pésimo sentido del gusto. Ella me enseño cocinar por porciones. De hecho no fue la primera vez que eche a perder una comida, tuve que meter la cola muchas veces hasta aprender la forma de hacerlo correctamente.-

-¿La hija de los Hiiragi se llama Ami? ¿Le puso ese nombre a su hija por ella?-

Pregunto uno de los asistentes a Steno, esta suspira recordando la nostalgia.

-Por supuesto, Ami fue mi mejor amiga, ella me metió en su afición, ella me ayudo a adaptarme a la sociedad humana. Pasamos muchas cosas juntas. Ella y su familia me apoyaron mucho cuando quede embarazada, cuando di a luz a mi niña, ella fue la que me llevo al hospital para que la labor de parto, cuando di a luz ella y su madre me cuidaron. Ami significo mucho en mi vida. Si no fuese porque ella me insistiera en hacer doujin al descubrir mi talento, yo no estaría con ustedes en este instante, ni siquiera existiera mi hermosa niña. Hay muchas cosas tontas que hicimos antes esa fujoshi loca y yo, como…-

La charla se extendió por bastante tiempo, hablaron de mas anécdotas, comieron y bebieron mas. Desahogaron el estrés acumulado de tanto trabajo.

Pero era hora de irse, pagaron y se retiraron satisfechos, con alguien dormido por el alcohol. Steno dejo cada uno en sus casas, al final quedaron que irían mañana al spa a despejarse y rehabilitarse.

Steno habla a la casa Kamiya diciendo que iría por Ami, ella llega después de un largo viaje y algo tráfico. Al llegar es recibida por Claire, ya es noche pero aun temprano.

-Hala Steno, veo que llegaste antes de lo previsto.-

-Sí, soy muy eficiente. ¿Esta Ami despierta aun?-

-No, está dormida Steno. Ella y Amy fue seleccionadas para ser parte del equipo de porristas de su escuela. Ensayaron mucho y ahora están cansadas. Ambas duermen como angelitos.-

Dijo la anciana sonriente, Steno se dirige a esta y le pregunta.

-¿Dónde está su habitación?-

-Sígueme.-

Claire guía a Steno hasta la habitación de Ami, al llegar la anciana abre la puerta y ve a su hija junto a sus otras hermanas durmiendo. Amy se encontraba al lado izquierdo, Yui en medio y Ami a la derecha, ambas niñas abrazaban a la adolecente.

-Todas tuvieron un día pesado y cansado Steno. Son tan buenas chicas mis nietas.-

-Lo se.-

La pelirroja se acerca a su hija, una vez cerca de ella se inclina para darle un beso en su cabeza. Para dejar la habitación junto a la anciana. En eso ambas mujeres bajan a la cocina y ven a Jake, el cual esta sirviéndose algo de comer.

-¿Acabas de llegar, Jake?-

El rubio volteo, viendo a la madre de Ami y a su abuela.

-Sí, el trabajo se puso interesante, por fin pudimos echar a andar nuestro proyecto que perdimos la noción del tiempo. Hola Steno.-

-Hola Jake.-

Contesto la lamia, este mientras se servía lo que sobraba de la cena.

-¿Termino tu trabajo?-

-Sí, no querrás verme trabajar.-

-Jaja. ¿Bueno, gustas comer algo?-

-Si. Estuve atrapada en el tráfico un buen tiempo. Que me alcanzo la noche.

-Steno. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir?-

Pregunto Claire a la lamia la cual toma un asiento.

-Si. Necesito descansar bien. Ese tráfico fue un infierno, alguien arrojo le dio mantenimiento a un camión repartidor e hizo una carambola horrible, lo bueno es que nadie salió herido. Pero lo malo es que daño una toma de agua y me quede atrapada por unas tres horas.-

Jake le sirve un plato de comida caliente a Steno, esta le agradece, estuvo mucho tiempo en el coche entre dejar a sus asistentes en sus casas y venir de regreso y encontrarse con ese tráfico.

Ella se acordó que uno de sus asistentes le regalo una pequeña botella de wiski cuando lo dejo en su casa, pues sabia lo mucho que le gustaba esa bebida en particular. Ella recuerda que lo tenía en su bolsa, una vez que la saca la pone en la mesa.

-Hoy fui con mis asistentes a comer a un restaurante en la mañana, ellos tomaron licor y yo no, porque era la conductora designada. Tienen hielo, me gusta así el wiski.-

Claire le trae un vaso con hielos y los tres se sientan en la mesa de la cocina, Steno, Claire y Jake empiezan a conversar.

-¿Qué ha pasado mientras trabajaba? Supe que hubo que una manifestación de abejas que causaron un gran desastre.-

-¡¿No a pasado?! Déjame te contamos lo que a pasado en la familia, Steno.

Steno se sirve un poco wiski de su botella, mientras tanto escucha lo que a acontecido en la familia, esa calidez familiar era lo que le faltaba, así cuando tomo de su wiski le supo más rico, mientras escuchaba la plática de esa familia de la cual se había hecho recientemente miembro.

 **Epilogo**

-Bien Helena, tengo una persona que me debe algunos favores y me acaba de hacer un trabajito especial.-

Helena se levanta de su cama totalmente desnuda, acercándose al padre de sus hijas. Jack estaba sentado revisando una laptop igualmente desnudo.

-¿Qué trabajito?-

-Le pedí a un hacker de los royal knights, Sheldon. que buscara a nuestra hija Steno . El cual era un pirata informático que se metió con los archivos de varios países del mundo. Fue atrapado por Aracne tarántula de Brutal Corp y después puesto en custodia por el imperio Atlante. Me acuerdo que se llamaba Janet y se le fue otorgada la máxima condecoración dada a un extranjero por el imperio Atlante, "El Tridente Dorado de Poseidón", otorgado solo a los extranjeros que prestaron un servicio extraordinario. Recuerdo que la chica no se sentía a gusto de recibir tal condecoración y que Sheldon sufre de aracnología después de conocerla. No sé porque, además los demás agentes que lo pusieron en custodia de los Royal Knights jamás me dijeron en qué condiciones fue capturado. Pero eso no nos incube de momento.

El asunto es que el pequeño Sheldon, si es muy bajito el monoculus. Me investigo todo lo que podía con los datos que tenemos de Steno para rastrearla. Asi que como siempre me lleve bien con el muchacho, me hizo esta investigación. Sheldon es de los mejores y nunca me ah defraudado.-

Jack habre y decodifica la información que le envío Sheldon mostrando una gran cantidad de datos sobre Steno.

Helena y Jack revisa los datos recabados a Helena se le van los hojos al ver los datos recabados.

-¡QUE! ¡¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO A VIVIDO EN ASAKA Y CONVIVIDO CON MIIA!?-

Jack se asusta al ver a la madre de sus hijas exaltándose así. Ella toma la computadora y revisa toda la información. Revisa toda la información de forma minuciosa. Letra por letra, palabra por palabra. Jack igual leyó los datos junto a ella.

Lo que más les sorprendió es que su hija era una Mangaka y escritora cuyo seudónimo de "Constrictor-Sensei", tenía mucha fama sus obras y lo que fue una sorpresa total fue el hecho que tenía una hija, la foto de registro era a blanco y negro. Había una nota de Sheldon disculpándose, ya que solo había esa foto en los archivos que encontró.

-Por la foto puedo deducir que es rubia, pero… realmente es muy guapa Ami.-

Dijo Jack al contemplar la foto de su nieta, Helena se quita y empieza sacar unas maletas. Jack le ve empacando, esto es algo que enciende una alarma en el.

-¿Vas a ir buscara Steno?-

-Obvio. Necesito ver a mi niña a como dé lugar. Jack vístete, nos vamos Japón en este instante.-

Jack sabe que esto iba a pasar, pero no tan pronto.

-Cálmate Helena, primero antes que nada necesitas prepararte, no puedes irte de aquí así como así. Déjame tomar la planificación del viaje y tu prepara los asuntos de gobierno antes de irte de viaje. No hay que apresurarnos.-

Pero poco le sirvió ya que Helena esta empacando sus cosas. Este suspira y empieza a sonreir.

-Ya te entiendo papa.-

 **Fin del episodio  
Notas de autor. **

En si no tengo mucho que decir, pero realmente este episodio iba a ser más largo pero decidí dejarlo de esta forma.

Pues necesito restructurar algunas cosas en mi mente para plasmar como van a ser las cosas. En si necesito despejar mi mente y algo de azuquítar. Jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, si hay algo que les moleste hágamelo saber.

Mando saludos a Tarmo Flake, a Onix Star y a Alther. Cuyas historias fueron referenciadas en este capítulo.

Además les reto a encontrar las referencias escondidas.

Monster Musume le pertenece sus respectivos autores.


End file.
